Vulnerable
by SARAH DB
Summary: Meg has been sent to La Push to visit her uncle Jay, and spend time with her best friend Kim for the summer, but will she meet someone that will change her life or just mess it up more than it is. first fanfic- PaulxOC maybe a little OOC
1. La Freaking Push

CH-1: La Freaking Push 

I, Megan Mercy Taylor am going to La Push, Washington. More like getting sent to La Freaking Push for the summer by my ass- face of a dad to stay with my uncle Jerry or Jay as I call him. I know, I know I've been sent every summer since I was 3 and now I'm 17 but it still doesn't make me like it all that much. The reason I go to La Push every summer is cause my dad needs time away from his "devil child." I honestly don't think that my dad ever wanted kids, or maybe he just thought he would always have a boy, but whatever. Its just been me and my dad since I was 3 and my mom got hit by a drunk driver on her way home from work, she died instantly. So my dad, Kyle Taylor, was left with a daughter that he never wanted and had to raise, so he sent me to Uncle Jay's house every summer. Uncle Jay is my moms brother he doesn't really like my dad all that much but he absolutely adores me, says I'm just like my mother, he loves having me here in the summer even though he works a lot of it but I used to help out at his office, I'm not totally sure what he does he never really told me, but I just organized files. But this year might be different he got married a couple months ago so I'm a little nervous to meet her. My dad didn't let me go to the wedding said "my sorry little ass didn't deserve the right to go after all I put him through." Lets just say that when my dad showed up without me Jay was pissed, but said that they recorded it for me to watch. Her names Haley, that's all I know Jay want me to get to know her myself.

But the one thing I am excited to go to La push about is my friend Kim, we've known each other since we were five and met at a park that Jay took me too. We talk all the time on the phone and e-mail, but I can't wait to see her. I've herd a lot about her boyfriend Jared I feel like I practically know him. I even find it funny because she had this huge crush on him before they got together, and was talking about him before, so in almost every conversation in the last five years has had Jared in it. As you have probably figured out Kim's my best friend, I don't have any really good friend where I live, Monterey, California, just acquaintances. Kim and Uncle Jay are the only good thing about La push. Oh and the Beach I love the beach, I usually go for a run in the sand every morning at home so it's a good thing La Push has one too.

"All passengers please buckle your seat belts and turn off your electronics were preparing to land." The voice on the planes intercom said. I was finally feeling excited the dreading feeling getting washed away by thought of landing and seeing Kim. Kim and Jared where picking me up apparently Jay had to work and he didn't want me to meet Haley without him so he asked Kim to get me, who asked Jared to tag along so we could meet officially. And when I say officially its cause I've talked to him before a couple summers ago when Kim was in her Jared stalking faze and she dragged me with her, we kinda got caught, ok I got caught, Kim ditched me he was turning around and later said that if she got caught she'd be scared for life and that I didn't live here so I won't have to deal with it again. But I made some lame excuse he probably didn't believe and went on with my day. But after that we never stalked any one ever again, at least I didn't. Finally the plane lands and I'm looking around the airport terminal for Kim, cause I don't actually remember what Jared looks like but apparently he is a total hotty, I don't see her cause there is a big crowd so I pull out my phone and send a text "Where R U?" which she responded " Do u see the big huge guy, walk that way." I look up and a little ways away is some really tall huge guy so I start walking that way when I can finally see that that guy had his arms around my best friend smiling like an imbecile. They haven't seen me yet cause they are lost in each others eyes, gross much? I keep standing there seeing if they notice me, they don't I swear I'm standing right in front off them for like five minutes. So I decide to text her to get to the attention I wanted "You two are making me sick. P.S. look up! " I saw her phone vibrate in her hand she looked confused at first then realized that it was her phone she looked at the text then her head snapped in my direction and she ran out of Jared's arms and tackled me into a hug. We were both jumping around hugging and squealing like little kids. After a good 2 minutes we stopped and calmed our selves, when we noticed people we staring and Jared had to cover his ears we were so loud. We stepped away to get a good look at each other, Kim was shorter than me maybe 5'5 with russet colored skin and shoulder length black curly hair, she was always the pretty one. Me I'm 5'8 with tanned colored skin and long brown curly hair that goes to my shoulder blades. (Missy Peregrym- from stick it)

"Meg you look great, I love your long hair."

"Me, what are you talking about, look at you, can you smile and bigger and I like your new accessory, a guy who would have thought?" Kim blushed at that statement and laughed when I called him her accessory.

"Well let me introduce you. Jared- Meg, Meg- Jared." He held out his hand and I shook it "Nice to meet you, Kim hasn't stop talking about you."

"You too. Yeah Kimmy over there hasn't shut up about you either." I said shooting her a look saying how serious I was that she hasn't stopped talking about him. When I turned back to Jared I was about to say more on that subject, but Kim stopped me probably sensing what I was going to say.

" Come on let go get your bags and head to your house Jay wants you there by six, its almost four now and the drive is a little less than two hours." With that she pushed me toward the baggage claim. We got my stuff and went out to Kim's car, I sat in the back cause Jared really is huge and can't fit back there, Me and Kim talked about everything on the way home just catching up, Jared had put his I-pod in giving us privacy I suppose. But before we knew it we had pulled into my Uncle's drive way. After saying good byes and telling her I'd call her tonight I got out with my bags and made my way to the front door, with the dreading feeling coming back.


	2. Accepted

I stood there. That's right I just stood there staring at there front door for about 10 minutes trying to convince myself that everything was gonna go fine and I really shouldn't be nervous. Honestly I have no idea why I'm so nervous to meet Haley, she has to be great if Uncle Jay likes her cause he has always been really picky about girls, at one point in time I thought he might actually be gay ( no offence to any one who is ) but apparently I was wrong. After a couple more minutes of just me and my thoughts I got the courage to knock on the door, usually I would just open it but I lost my key, right after my fist connected with the door it was swung open reveling Jay in all his glory. Jay looked a lot like me he had the same tanned skin with brown hair, people actually think he's my dad if we go out together we look so much alike. But that just tells you that I look like my mom which is a good thing in my opinion. Jay was about 6'1" and had was pretty fit. So there he stood just staring at me, which kinda creped me out I hate it when people just stare at you. I was about to ask him why hes just looking at me and not letting me inside cause it looked like it was about to rain, when he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug making me drop my bags. I returned his hug then stepped away when we herd someone clear there throat, I looked up and saw a really pretty women standing in front of me she looked about in her late 30's maybe she was a little shorter than me with russet skin and short black hair, I think she might have been Quileute. She started walking toward us as Jay shuffled me into the house. When I was close enough she stuck out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Haley you of course must be the infamous Meg." I had to laugh at that, Infamous huh?

"Yep that's me." I answered with a smile; she smiled back, a good sign. "So Jay's told you a lot about me?" I asked

"Yep, your one of the few things that he talks a lot about, I feel as if I practically know you."

"Well that's a shame, he would barley tell me anything about you saying I had to find out for my self and he told you everything about me, now how is that fair?" I asked that to her but than turned to Jay who was looking sheepish. Haley started laughing and said

"that's what he told me but once you were definitely coming down for the summer he was so excited and couldn't stop talking about you."

I think Jay started to feel a little awkward cause we were talking about him when he was right there so he intervened

"Okay, that's enough talk for now. Why don't we let Meg take her stuff up stairs while we finish up dinner."

"Do I have time for a shower? I smell like airplane."

"Sure, Hun just make it quick and I'll help you unpack after dinner." Haley answered then took Jays arm leading him to the kitchen to finish dinner. I made my way upstairs to my room yes that's right I do have my own room he nobody is allowed to stay in it while I' m not here either. I absolutely love it I have a queen bed with a black and white comforter, than goes great with my blue walls. Which you can barley see cause of all the pictures and posters I have on them. I made my way to my bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower, when I got out I looked through my clothes till I found my underwear, sweat pants, and a tank top. I quickly brushed and dried my hair then put it in a messy bun on top of my head.

Then headed down stairs for dinner, which was really good Jay can't cook for crap so when I'm here I usually do the cooking, but apparently Haley can cook and is really good at it. We made nice conversation during dinner I decided to start getting to know Haley then. Uncle Jay had a really happy look on his face all throughout dinner, probably pleased to see that I accepted her. After dinner I tried to help with the dishes but Haley just told me to start unpacking and that she'd some see if I needed help when she was done. When I got to my room I saw that it was about 7:45 so I decided that while I unpack that I would call and talk to Kim. I picked up my phone and dialed her number; it rang a couple of times till she answered.

"Hello,"

"Hey, Kimbo."

"Hey Megs, what's up?"

"Nothing much just unpacking and remembered you wanted me to call tonight."

"Oh, yeah. So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of, why?"

"Well me and Jared where gonna go to the beach tomorrow with some friends and thought you might want to come…. So will you come?"

"Sure, what time?"

"About 11, do you want us to pick you up?"

"Yep that'd be great."

"I can't wait for you to meet the Guys there so fun, they've herd a lot about you."

"Really, I must be so great everybody keeps talking about me."

"Who else was talking about you?"

"Apparently Jay kept talking about me to Haley."

"I thought he wanted you to get to know each other your self that's why he didn't tell you anything."

"I know and that's what I told them, but apparently he was just so excited for me to see me that he couldn't shut-up about me. So now she knows everything about me but I know nothing about her."

"That's funny, so do you like her?"

"Yeah she seems nice, very motherly, oh and a great cook."

"Yep that's what Jay needs a Woman who can cook, considering we know how well he can."

"That's what I told her when I found out she made dinner." I paused for dramatic affect "and it was edible."

We talked for a little while longer till I was done unpacking and told her I was gonna go to bed, even though it was only about 8:30 now. She reminded me that they'd pick me up at 11 and that we would eat lunch on the beach so I shouldn't eat before. After I hung up I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took my hair down and was heading back toward my bed when I heard a knock at my door. "Come in." I said while climbing in bed

Haley walked in then looked a little surprised that I was already in bed getting ready to get to sleep.

"You're in bed awfully early aren't you?"

"Yeah, but I'm really tired today."

"You know Jay's really happy to have you here, me too." She came and sat on my bad with me, "can I tell you something?" she asked it sounded kinda serious so I just nodded my head yes. Hayley looked down at her hands then started talking.

"When we first started dating and he brought me to his house one time I saw all these pictures of a little girl and than pictures of her as she was growing up till your last school picture, at first I thought he had a kid that he didn't tell me about, but how can you blame me right? He has all these pictures of a kid in his house that looks a lot like him. I was about to get upset when he saw me looking at them and told me about you he didn't tell me much at the time we had only been dating a few months, but I thought that was really sweet and it made me like him even more, and as we progressed in our relationship I really wanted to meet you to have you accept me. Because I know how much you mean to him he loves you like you where his own kid. And I knew then that if you didn't accept me that I didn't have a chance in hell with him"

She laughed a little then stopped talking and turned to smile at me. "So do you accept me?"

I know this is gonna sound mean but I had to laugh at that here was this grown women asking if I, a 17 year old girl, accepted her. When I was done laughing I looked at her smiled and said  
"are you kidding, I have loved you the second I learned you could cook or was it when you said I was infamous." I pretended to think about it hoping to lighten the mood, apparently it worked because she laughed.

"Thank you. And I love you too."

With that she hugged me, got off my bed and walked out shutting the door behind her. I turned off my light and laid down think about what she said. About how Jay has tons of pictures of me in his house and the fact that he thinks of me like his own child. At first it touched me then made me realize how messed up my life is because in my own house in California, there are no pictures of me on the walls or anywhere, my own father whishes I wasn't his kid, and known of his girlfriends ever asked me if I accepted them, it actually made me wish that Jay was my dad like lots of people thought. Now I'm actually happy to of gone to La Push just to get away from my dad. A Dad who doesn't want me, who doesn't love me, who doesn't care about me. That first night I was there I went to sleep crying for how messed up it is.

**AN/ thank you to everybody who read my story and the one person who reviewed it also to the people who set it on there alerts hope you all enjoyed this chapter. next chapter will have more of the Pack in it. So review if you like negative or postivie any feedback is welcome :D**


	3. Beach

**AN: just to let you guys know i changed some of the ages so they may not be the same as in the book, the most noticable is Claire i made her around the same age as everyone else, and i put my DISCLAIMER on my proflie casue i kept forgetting to put it on the actual story **

CH-3: Beach

I woke up about 9:30 the next morning, I was still tired even though I went to bed early after my slight revelation I had trouble going to sleep and when I did I still cried. I lay in bed for a couple minutes till I decided I should get up and get ready for the day, I walked into my bathroom and looked at my reflection my eyes looked a little puffy and red from all the crying I was doing, I just hoped that nobody would notice. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed my hair then put it in a bun at the top of my head while heading down stairs to find something small to eat for breakfast. When I made my way to the kitchen it didn't look like anybody else was up, which I decided was a good thing considering my appearance, Haley might not notice the red around my eyes but Jay probably will. I choose to have some toast for breakfast, and while I was waiting for it to pop out of the toaster Jay made his appearance downstairs before he could get a good look at me I turned around and headed toward the fridge to get the butter keeping my back to him.

"Good morning Meg!" God why does he have to be so damn cheery in the mornings

"Morning" was my grumbled reply, while Jay was getting his coffee ready my toast popped up and I buttered it and set it on a paper towel, I took it over to the table and sat down keeping my face looking at the toast

"What are you doing today Meg." Jay asked still in his happy morning mood

"Kim invited me to the beach with her and some friends."

"Well that'll be fun."

"Yep." I wasn't really in the mood for talking right now, not really in the happiest mood today, Jay finally got that I didn't want to talk and left me alone to finish my breakfast in silence. I had practically forgotten he was here so when I got up to throw my garbage away and he started talking again it made me jump.

"Why are your eyes all red?" was the question he asked

"I don't know probably allergies." I lied

"Ok" I looked strait at him then and knew he didn't believe me but didn't want to ask why I was crying. I headed up stairs back to my room and then went to the bathroom and took a shower. When I got out I got dressed in my blue plaid bikini and put on a pair of Bermuda jean shorts and a short sleeved red shirt that had a number 75 on it, I also pulled out a bag to put a jacket, my I-pod, phone, and a towel in. I looked at the clock and it read 10:30 so I had 30 minutes until Kim and Jared came to pick me up, so I went back in the bathroom and brushed my teeth, put my hair up in a ponytail and cleaned it up from my shower. When I was done I grabbed my bag and a pair of black flip-flops and headed down stairs. Haley and Jay were in the living room talking and reading the news paper, so when I walked in the both looked up, I wasn't nervous to look at them any more my eyes looked all better now after my shower.

"You going out somewhere?' Haley asked

"Yep, I'm going to the beach with my friend Kim."

"Kim who? Maybe I know her

"Mathewson you know her?"

"That's your friend Kim I keep hearing about, I do know her actually."

"Really, how?

"She's going out with my nephew Jared."

"Jared's your nephew?" I asked shocked

"Yeah, have you met him?"

"Yep he came to pick me up at the airport with Kim yesterday; he's actually coming to the beach with us. I wonder why they didn't tell me this."

"Oh don't feel bad honey, Jared actually doesn't know where I live so he had no idea that this was my house or that his new Uncle Jay was your Uncle."

"Why doesn't he know where you live?"

"Cause he hasn't decided to come visit me since I got married, he's been kinda busy lately any way, at least that's what his mom tells me." I was about to respond to this when I herd a horn honk from the drive way telling me Kim was here, she had texted me while in the shower saying that Jared was going to meet us at the beach instead of come with us so I can't tell him that we are now cousins, hmmmm wonder how he'll take it. I gathered my stuff and headed out the door to Kim's car, right before the front door closed I herd Jay yell "Be back by 9." I climbed into the front seat of Kim's car and we started to head to the beach.

"Guess what." Kim asked

"Monkey Butt."

"God that is so old…."

"But was I right."

"No…"

"Then what did you want to tell me."

"Well if you would stop interrupting me I would tell you." I always found it fun to annoy Kim; I've been doing it for years she really should know better by now.

"Ok, What?"

"I think he recognized you."

"Who recognized me?"

"Jared."

"And why would Jared recognize me?" I asked he trying to play stupid

"Don't play stupid with me Meg," damn didn't work "you totally remember the time that we stalked him and he caught you cause your phone went off."

"How can he remember that it was like 2 years ago?"

"I don't know but I could tell he was trying to figure out where he's seen you from."

"UGH" I yelled and with that we pulled up to a parking spot and got out of the car, making our way to the beach, where Kim's friends where meeting us. I saw a group of people a couple yards ahead, most of them looked like guys big, huge guys just like Jared. As we got closer I could tell that there were Jared, three other guys, and a girl.

"Hey everyone!" Kim yelled

"Hey." They all responded, Jared started to head this way and when he reached us he grabbed Kim's hand a intertwined their fingers.

"So everyone this is Meg, Meg this is Seth, Embry, Quil, and his girlfriend Claire." She said pointing to each one as she said there name. I waved and said "Hi."

"Where's everybody else?" Kim asked nobody certain

The one named Seth answered "Well Leah's at the store helping Mom, Sam and Emily are having alone time, Jacob's with Nessie, of course, and Paul, Brady, and Collin are…" he paused and his eyes flashed to me really quickly before he continued "…._at the mall_." But the way he said it made me think that they were somewhere else but it was a secret, but apparently no one else thought anything of it.

"Oh too bad they'll just have to meet Meg another time, I guess." Was Kim's response

"Who wants to go swimming?" Jared asked, everybody immediately stood up and started taking off there over clothes so they were just in their bathing suits, then we all headed toward the ocean and started swimming around in the cold water. After about 45 minutes us girls were cold so we got out, dried off, and put our clothes back on. We spread out some towels and laid there watching the guys be stupid in the water.

"So where are you from?" Claire asked

"California."

"Is La Push a big change for you in the summer than?"

"Nah, where I live in California it doesn't always get the nicest weather."

"Oh, hey you want a magazine?" she was looking through her bag and got a couple out and showing them to me and Kim

"Sure." We laid there for a little while just having girl talk and me and Claire got to now each other, she was pretty cool, but kinda young she was 15 going to be a sophomore when they went back to school, I had asked her how old Quil was cause all the guys look like there in their 20's, she said he just turned 17, I was surprised by the age difference but apparently her parents don't have a problem with it. When we had finished reading about 2 magazines each the guys decided to come out of the water and dry off. Kim figured that we should eat so, the boys started a bonfire and us girls got the food out and ready. When we sat down on logs around the fire I saw Embry looking at me with a look of concentration in his eyes. When he noticed me looking back at him he came over and sat near me.

"You know, you look familiar to me some how." he said

"Really?" this time I wasn't playing stupid I never remember seeing Embry before

"Yeah, me too." Came Jared from his seat next to Kim who was next to me, I looked at her than back to Embry asking a silent question of 'how does Embry recognize me.'

She leaned in close to my ear and whispered really quietly I almost didn't hear her "he was with him." I then went through the memory of that day and was finally able to remember Embry being there with Jared when they caught me stalking them. Crap I really hope they don't figure it out "I don't know maybe you've just seen me around before during the summer." I lied; they both thought about it for a second then shrugged. Before either of them could say anything I decided to change the subject

"So does anybody know where I can get a job this summer?"

"I thought you said you usually work for your uncle." Claire asked

"I usually do but I wanted to do something different this summer, so any ideas?"

"My mom's looking to hire somebody at her book store; I could probably get you in." Seth answered

"Really?'

"Yeah, the only people that work there are me, my sister Leah, and our friend Paul, but she's been thinking of hiring somebody else cause she says were not all that reliable." He said rolling his eyes at the last part

"That would be really great."

"Here give me your phone number and I'll have her call you and set up an interview or whatever." Seth handed me his phone and I put my cell number in it and also Jays house phone, I saved it then gave Seth his phone back, then I remembered what I had to tell Jared about us being new cousins.

"Hey Jared"

"Yeah"

"Guess what I know that you don't." I decided to have a little fun with him maybe he'll be as fun to annoy as Kim was.

"Don't do it Jared she's just trying to annoy the crap out of you." I shot Kim a nasty look for interrupting my fun, then turned back to Jared hoping he'd still go along with it.

"The square root of Pi?" yes, he didn't take Kim's advice, Idiot might want to listen to her next time

"Yes, but no."

"I don't know what?"

"I told you to guess."

"I did guess."

"yes but not the right answer, now guess again." I herd chuckles from the people around us watching our conversation and one sigh, Kim's probably wishing she picked a smarter boyfriend who would listen to her, because Jared was starting to get annoyed now.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Cause I told you to guess that's why."

"Come on, I don't want to guess tell me."

"Nope."

"Fine, don't tell me I didn't want to know any way."

"Okay dokey then." I turned my head now facing everyone else that was trying to hold in their laughter cause they knew what was coming just like I did. I herd a really annoyed sigh from the other side of Kim before Jared shouted "Come on tell me. I need to know."

I turned my head to look at him again and busted out laughing, his face was price less, I think it was more fun to annoy Jared than it is to annoy Kim, I just found my new target

"Well…..if you really want to know." I said drawing it out to annoy him even more

"I do please just tell me so I can move on." It actually sounded like he was begging now; I looked over at Kim who was just shaking her head with a look that said 'I told you so.'

"I found out some news today that my uncle Jay just happened to be married to your one and only Aunt Haley." I saw shock register on his face, until he smiled at me and held out his hand "well than its nice to meet you cousin."

I took his hand shaking it, while laughing said "you too cousin." I figured since he was still smiling that he forgave me for annoying the crap out of him. After that little episode of entertainment we finished eating and went back into the water.

**AN: thank you to everyone who is reading this, please review, negative or positive any feedback is welcome :D**


	4. Rolling Pin

**AN: hey guys sorry it took me long to update, I was busy this week with sumer school and a wedding, I was also for some reason lacking  
inspiration, but I did get it done and it is the longest chapter I have ever written it is a little over 7 pages long so I'm proud of that  
I'd also like to thank everybody who reads this story and those who review**

CH-4: rolling pin

It was almost 11 O'clock by the time I got home I had called Uncle Jay and told him I would be home around 11 or 12 and that they shouldn't wait up for me. I was trying to be quit as I went up the stairs but it wasn't working very well because my flip flops were making that squeaking sound as I walked, and why don't I just take them off you ask? Well its almost 11:30 at night and my brain just doesn't work like that around this time so there really was no way for me to stop the squeaking with the way my brain was working. But I do hope that Jay and Haley don't mind their carpet getting wet considering that I am dripping water on it. I was finally in my room and I kicked off my flip-flops then plopped down on my bed face first. After I was laying there for a few minutes trying to get comfortable I again remembered that I am soaking wet from head to toe, why? Must you ask well after we finished swimming the second time after lunch the guys were hungry again so we all headed to McDonalds for dinner and spent a couple hours there then went back to the beach, where Jared decided to get revenge on me for annoying him earlier, so with the much needed help of Embry and Quil, considering how much I was kicking and waving my arms it really was needed, he threw me in the ocean with all my clothes on I was lucky enough to kick my shoes off or I might have lost them. And seriously being in the Ocean at 10:30 at night when it is pitch black is really freaky, I mean come on have you not seen Jaws. But don't worry the boys didn't go unpunished for throwing me in the ocean or freaking me out with being in it, Jared got it from Kim, Quil got it from Claire, and Embry got it from Seth cause he didn't have a girlfriend and Seth is too nice to throw anybody in the ocean, but that one was funny to see. And you want to know what Quil said to Claire to try and make her stop yelling at him he actually said "well at least it wasn't you" but that just made her yell more, but what other reaction would think that would have I mean, come on. So there it is, that is how I became soaking wet, and now I am trying to find the energy to get my ass off the bed and change into dry clothes. I finally got the energy about 10 minutes later and got changed into sweats. I also brushed my hair and teeth while I was up. It was now almost midnight and I was exhausted, I lay down in bed again and drifted off to sleep land.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

I was hearing this annoying noise, what it was? I had no idea but it sounded oddly familiar. I was still in a state of sleep and didn't want to find out what it was. It stopped after a minute or so, which I was thankful for. I was still tired from out activities at the beach yesterday and didn't feel like waking up yet, but just as I was about to fall completely back to sleep, I herd it again. I was starting to get mad now. I mean seriously why can't the noise stop, it was freaking waking me up. After another minute or so the noise stopped again, but then it came back. And this is how it went on for the next 10 minutes or so. The noise would start and go for about a minute or more than it would stop for just a second then start again. Now I was seriously pissed off at that dawn noise, this is so not how I want to start my day. After a couple of minutes I came to the conclusion that the noise was not going to stop, so I unwillingly got out of bed and started searching for the noise. It was coming from the bag I took with me to the beach yesterday. I grabbed the bag off the floor and started looking in it. HA found it, the damn noise was someone calling me on my cell phone. I looked at my phone and it said I had 22 missed calls from an unknown number. I was about to turn my phone off so I could go back to sleep when it rang again, I answered it and not to happily either

"What?" I snapped

"Hey Meggy why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Who is this?"

"Who is this" the person scoffed "are you telling me that you don't remember your new cousin."

"Jared?" I asked

"The one and only."

"How the hell did you get my number?" I yelled at him

"Hey now no need for yelling."

"Did Kim give it to you?"

"Of course not, Kim's not that stupid."

"Than who?"

"Well let's just say Seth doesn't keep track of his phone very well."

"So you got it from Seth, freaking traitor…. So Jared what do you want?"

"Well were all going to the diner for lunch and thought you might want to join us."

"Why would you go to lunch in the morning?"

"Morning? Meg, its 12:30 in the afternoon."

"Oh, well where are you guys going again?"

"The Diner."

"What diner?"

"The Diner."

"You mean it's actually called The Diner?"

"Yep the only diner in La Push too."

"Well since you just so graciously woke me up, I have to get ready and probably won't be there for about 45 minutes or more."

"Wait, did you just say that I woke you up?" He asked in an shocked tone

"Yes." I answered

"Well no wonder you're so cranky."

"I am not cranky."

"You shouldn't live in denial Meg it's not good for you."

"I'm not in denial Jared; you're just not the best thing for me to wake up to in the morning."

"Whatever you say Meg, See you in 45 minutes." He said and with that I herd the dial tone, that freaking douche bag hung up on me. I threw my phone on my bed than went and got in the shower. I didn't feel like dressing to nice today so I just put on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, with my black and white checkered Chuck Taylor shoes. I didn't put any make-up on and I just brushed my hair and left it down to dry, or not considering it might rain, then I grabbed my phone, i-pod, and some cash put them in my pockets, cause I'm not in the mood to bring a purse with me today. I looked around my room seeing if I needed anything else, I didn't see anything that I needed to take with me but I did see my pile of wet clothes from last night in a ball on the floor and decided that I should take those down stairs and put them in the laundry room. So I grabbed my clothes and went down stairs, stopping off at the laundry room on my way to the kitchen. When I got to the kitchen I saw Haley sitting at the table making a list, she looked up as I entered.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." She said

"Hey, um do you think I can borrow the car?"

"When?" she asked

"Now." I answered sheepishly

"I was actually going to go grocery shopping, maybe I could drop you off some place instead?" she suggested

"Ok, that could work."

"So, where do you need to go Kiddo?"

"Um, a place called The Diner, have you herd of it."

"Of course I've herd of it it's the only diner in La Push." She had started to get her things together as we were talking and now we were in the car heading to The Diner which was only like five minutes away according to Haley.

"Hey, where's your Jacket." She asked

"Oh um I guess I forgot to bring one."

"Here" she said as she reaching into the back seat and pulled out a black Washington state hoodie, "you can where this it's your Uncles so it might be a little big but it'll keep you warm."

"Thanks."

"So who are you meeting at The Diner."

I thought about hat for a minute than realized I had no idea who was going to be there other than Jared, "Actually I'm not really sure, Jared just called and told me to have lunch with them, but he didn't really say who 'them' is." Haley nodded in understanding

"So did you tell Jared that your now cousins?"

"I did, He seemed to be ok with it." As I finished talking she pulled up to the curb in front of a restaurant that said "The Diner" in big letter on the front. As I started to open the door Haley tapped my arm and held out some cash to me "Here you'll need some money to pay for your food."

"Oh its ok I already got some."

"Well just take this instead, Jay doesn't like you spending your money when you're here he wants to treat you."

"But that's your money not Jays.'

"My money is his money." I gave her a questioning look "Meg just take the money please."

"Fine, if it'll make you happy." I said reluctantly and grabbed the money she had in her hand. I hopped out of the car then turned and waved to Haley as she pulled back onto the road. I walked into The Diner and looked around for Jared or anyone else I knew. In a corner with a big booth I saw a group of large Quileute boys and figured that might be them so I headed that way.

Once I was a couple feet away I saw that it was them, but apparently nobody has seen me yet or if they have they haven't shown it. Jared was sitting in a chair at the front of the table and the rest of the people that were there, from what I could see that was Quil, Claire, Seth, and two other guys that I didn't know, were in the booth. Where Jared was sitting he had his back to me, so I took this opportunity to get revenge on him for waking me up, so I decided I was going to smack him in the back of the head and make my presence known, but I didn't have anything to use because the last time I tried that and used my hand I was the only one that got hurt. I sensed that somebody had come up beside me so I turned my head and saw Embry standing there in an apron with a rolling pin, from the apron I'm guessing that he worked here, the rolling pin I had no idea. Embry quirked his eyebrow and looked at me, then to Jared, then to the rolling pin guessing my plan. I nodded at him and he handed me the rolling pin. I walked up till I was right behind Jared, and then Quil noticed me but after he saw the pin he smirked at me, ah smart boy not saying anything, I winked back at him then brought the rolling pin back then smacked Jared on the back of the head with it, at this the rest of the people at the table noticed me then burst out laughing at Jared. Jared swore then turned around to see who it was while clutching the back of his head. It was then that I also burst out laughing cause the look on his face was priceless. I also herd Embry behind me cracking up. It's probably a good thing Kim's not here she might be mad at me for doing that to him, but she isn't so I don't care.

"What the Hell Meg." Jared Asked

"That's just what you get for waking me up this morning, oh and last night…..which I'm still mad at you about by the way." I walked passed him and sat in the booth next to Quil who was at the end

"Well I get the morning thing but why aren't you mad at Embry and Quil they helped throw you in?"

"Well I would be but Embry gave me the rolling pin and Quil didn't say anything when he saw me so now they are totally forgiven." I said this in a tone like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Well then Meg, what can I do to make it up to you?"

"Hmmmmmm," I pretended to think for a sec "you can buy me breakfast, or lunch or whatever meal this is."

"Fine, so if I do that I am forgiven for waking you up and throwing you in the ocean."

"yep." I said this cheerily

"Ok, order than." Jared grumbled

"Yeah, Meg what can I get 'cha." Embry asked me with a smile

"I think I'll get the Cheeseburger and a chocolate shake." I smiled back at him and handed him my menu

"Hey, you wanna give me back that rolling pin?" Embry asked

"No thanks I think I'll keep it in case any of you boys get out of line." I answered with a devious grin.

"oookaaay." he said and then headed toward the kitchen to place my order, I turned back to the rest of the group who were just watching me and my conversation, I also saw Jared eyeing the rolling pin that was still in my hands. "Soooo…………" I trailed off

"Oh Meg this is Brady and Collin." Claire said while pointing to the two guys in the both that I didn't know, I waved while they said hi

"Meg guess what?" Seth yelled

"Monkey butt."

"No not this time, but I talked to my mom about the job and she said that if you stopped by some time today she'll see if you're qualified for it."

"Oh my gosh really?"

"Yep, her stores actually right down the block so you could probably just stop by after lunch."

"Cool I can do that, does she know my name?"

"Yeah I told her, so if you go in and tell her your name she'll know its you."

"Sweet, Seth thank you so much."

"Hey don't thank me till after you get the job ok?"

"Ok, whatever you say." I told him with a wave of my hand

"So Jared hows the head?" The boy named Brady asked, I turned toward Jared and saw that he was still rubbing his head with a grimace on his face, I laughed at him, dang I was good, you don't mess with me. "What are you talking about?" Kim asked coming up to our table with my food. Oh so this was The Diner that she works at, I was also kinda wondering where she was. Kim placed my food in front of me then turned back to Jared for the answer to her question, I gave him a 'don't tell, unless you want to die' look.

"Nothing, I just ran my head into something hard earlier and it still hurts." Jared lied, Kim looked like she didn't believe him but let it go for a now. I started eating my food while everybody else talked about something or another. When I looked up from my plate I caught some of there conversation.

"Hey, where are Leah and Paul? Weren't they supposed to meet us here?" Collin asked

"Yeah they were, they just had to finish something up for Sam before they came." Quil answered and everybody nodded there heads in understanding, what there was to understand I have no freaking clue.

"Who are Paul and Leah?" I ask

"Just some people you'll meet later." Claire answered

I decided that it didn't matter and looked back down at my plate to continue eating, but when I looked back half of my French fries were gone, Oh somebody is in some deep shit now. "Who the fuck ate my French fries?" I asked in the most menacing voice I could muster, apparently it worked because they all looked up at me scared, well Kim didn't but she's used to this. I looked around the table for a guilty face and found one in the person sitting next to me. Quil. I turned and faced him then hit him over the head with the rolling pin that was still in my hand, except I did it a little harder than I did with Jared cause he seriously just went too far. Quil looked like he couldn't believe I just did that and over French fries too. Everybody else at the table was also pretty shocked except Kim and Claire who were laughing because they now how I get about my food, well Kim knows first hand but I just told Claire about it. Eventually everybody else started laughing at Quil and me, but mostly Quil.

"Meg, what's the big deal its just French fries." Embry asked, apparently he had come up to the table during this crime. I glared over at Embry then smacked him on the back of the head too.

"Just French fries, they are not just French fries they were the French fries that were going to feed me until my next meal, and these were even more special because I didn't have to pay for them, oh and the most important part they were MINE!"

Everybody is laughing at me now because they can't believe I did all that because of French fries, but I've done worse believe me. Embry just stood there and rubbed his head like Jared and Quil, muttering things like "I knew I shouldn't of given you that rolling pin." And "She's gone power mad."

"Don't be mad guys. Meg just gets this way about her food, she always has, and you're lucky she didn't do worse to you than she did." Kim told them with a knowing look

"What do you mean 'done worse?'" Seth asked, clearly enjoying this cause he didn't get hurt

"Well… there was a time when Meg and me where like 10 and she came down for the summer and we went to one of my friends birthday parties and, Meg had gotten her pizza, well the birthday girl had also gotten her pizza but when they were walking to the table she dropped hers and decided since its her birthday she would take Megs, I don't know all that happened but Meg still got her pizza and the Birthday girl got a broken arm. Nobody in La Push ever invited her to a birthday party ever again." Kim answered while shaking her head in shame of me.

They all looked from Kim to me shocked and I just shrugged, I mean hey if you don't want to get hurt don't touch my food.

"Holy Crap she's like the girl version of Paul." Collin said

"Oh my gosh she so is." Claire agreed, everybody else nodded or said something in agreement. I wonder who this Paul guy is.

"Well guys its time for me to leave I have an interview to get to." I told everyone

"But you practically just got here." Claire whined

"No, Claire if she wants to leave let her leave." Quil told her, probably scared I'd hit him again, Ha serves him right to be scared of me, I know that little girls who arm I broke was. I got out of the booth and headed for the door but when I passed Jared I patted him on the head and told him not to forget to pay for my food. Kim, who was sitting on his lap, gave me a confused look but I pointed at Jared so she would ask him. As I was walking to the door someone said my name behind me I turned and saw them all laughing

"What?" I asked confused

"Aren't you gonna give me back the rolling pin?" Embry asked I looked down and saw that I still held on to it tightly in my hand I laughed with them then smirked

"Actually I think I'm going to keep it." I saw slight fear flash in Embry, Quil, and Jared's eyes. Laughing again I turned around to head to the door but ended up running into somebody and spilling the contents of their purse.

"Watch where you're going Bitch." The girls said as she bent down to pick up her stuff

"Hey it's not all my fault you asshole." I told her and started helping pick up her stuff, she looked up at me and seemed to measure me up. When we had everything back into her purse we stood up and I turned to go.

"Hey." She said as I was turning to go I looked back at her with a glare

"I'm Leah." She told me and held out her hand

"Meg." I told her taking her hand

"I like you Meg, you seem alright."

"Thanks, you too."

"Umm what's with the Rolling pin?" Leah asked

"Well you see those boys over there?" I asked her and pointed to the group who were watching our confrontation

"Yeah"

"Well this," I waved the pin in the air "Is to keep them in line."

Leah started laughing "good for you."

"Thanks, well I'll see ya around, I got to go."

"Yeah see ya." She said as I went to the door, and as I was walking out I ran bumped into a big Quileute guy, "sorry." I told him not looking up at him, trying to avoid another scene, even thought the other one worked out well, Leah seems cool, this one might not. As the door was closing I herd some boys yell "Hey Paul." I walked the way Seth had told me to go to get to the book store, called Sue's books, which he was right. It was right down the block from The Diner. I saw the store and walked in, it looked nice had tons of books stored on really high shelves, kind of reminded me of a library but not as big.

"Hi can I help you with something?" a lady came up and asked me while I was standing there looking at the store, she looked to be in her mid-forties and had short black hair with the Quileute skin. She looked really motherly too.

"Hi, my names Meg Taylor." I told her

"Oh, you're Meg; hi I'm Sue Clearwater Seth's mom. It's nice to meet you sweetie."

"You too."

"So I hear that you're interested in a job."

"Yep, I sure am."

"Have you worked at a book store before?" Sue asked

"Well no, but I have worked in a library."

"That's good, would you be able to work Monday – Thursday from 10 to 5 and on Saturdays from 2-5?" She asked

"Yep I sure would, oh and Seth told me that your hiring someone cause the others aren't reliable, don't worry I am very reliable." I assured her, she went on to ask a few more questions, which I answered.

"Well honey it looks like you got the job."

"Really!?" I yelled

"yep." She said while laughing at my enthusiasm

"When can I start?" I asked, I was really eager to start working

"Umm….how about now, if you don't mind?"

"Nope not at all." I told her

"Great well let me show you some things then I'll have you put away some book."

Sue showed me how to work the cash register and how they organized the books.

"Well it looks like you are capable of handling things here, I'm gonna go home for the day if you don't mind?"

"Nope you go ahead." I told her "wait, do I need a uniform." I asked her before she left

"No, we just wear pins with our name on them; I think Seth already made you one. You can look in the top drawer by the register."

"Why did Seth already make me one?"

"Well he was pretty sure you would get the job."

"Oh, ok" I said in understanding

"and Meg," Sue said "you get off at 5 and I'll have one of my other employees come by to lock up for you, so just wait for one of them to stop by before you go."

"Okay dokey." I told her and then started to put the new shipment of books away and that is what I did with my day. We got some people in to look at books but only about two people bought anything. It was about 4:30 now so I only had another half hour or so till I got off. I was almost done putting all the books away the only ones left went on the top shelves so I went and got the ladder that Sue had showed me earlier and started to put the books on the top shelf. I was doing that for sometime until I herd the bell above the door jingle signaling that some one was hear.  
"Hello?" I called out nobody answered "Hello?" I said again and leaned back on the ladder to try and see around the shelf, bad idea; I ended up leaning to far back and lost my balance. I screamed as I fell off the ladder until I felt two warm arms catch me. I looked up to thank who ever caught me but ended up getting lost in the two most beautiful light brown eyes I had ever seen that were staring straight into mine.

**AN: sorry for the cliffy, but i just had to :P and just to tell you that I made up the diner name so don't ask if its real.**

**Please review any comments welcome** **:D**


	5. Flirt

**AN: thanks to everyone that reviewed and read the last chapter, here is ch.5 and i should have ch.6 up later this week I'm in the middle of writing it right now  
so hopefully I'll finish it pretty soon. Oh and HAPPY 4TH OF JULY :)**

CH: 5- Flirt

Here I am standing in the arms of the man that just caught me, being held bridal style while we stare at each other. Nobody has said anything yet but I think we both can feel the connection between us. Staring into his eyes its like I can see a part of his soul, I know that it sounds cliché, but its true. Right now I can tell you that his eyes are filled with shock, awe, concern, adoration, and maybe even love. Love for what? I don't know but I'm pretty sure that's what I'm seeing. I'm not really sure how long he stood there with me in his arms, but my mind started to be coherent again after a little while, and I figured I should say something, or at least get out of his arms, which by the way I am totally comfortable in. I broke my gaze from his and looked down at my lap, feeling a little shy all of a sudden. I looked back up at him and he was still staring at me, he looked like he might be in a Trans like state. I cleared my throat and he looked like he finally came back to earth. He shook his head and blinked a few times before looking at me again. "Umm….thanks for catching me." I said in a small voice

"Oh, no problem." He told me in the most amazing husky-ish voice I had ever herd

"Umm….let me put you down." He said in a reluctant tone, like he wanted me in his arms just as much as I wanted to be in them, for some unknown reason. He put my feet on the ground then released me and took a couple steps back to give me room, I presume. I looked at him fully then he was tall and huge just like Jared and the rest of the guys. He also had the Quileute skin and Short black hair that looked so soft I wanted to run my hands through it. I looked at his eyes again and saw the beautiful light brown color except it they looked a little guarded now and I wished they didn't so I could totally see them again. I really have no idea where theses strange feelings are coming from, I mean it's just a guy, an amazingly gorgeous guy who has hair I want to run my hands through. Ok seriously I have totally lost it, we've only spoken a few sentences to each other and I already feel like I want to kiss him. I stopped gawking at him, held my hand out, and said

"Hi, My names Megan Taylor, but you can just call me Meg." Oh god I sounded like a dork.

"Hi, I'm Paul, Paul Tanner." He said as he took my hand and shook it, when his and touched mine I gasped for two reasons, one his hand was burning hot, and two I felt a spark, an amazing spark that made me wan to touch him again. He let go of my hand after I gasped and looked apologetic.

"Nice to meet you." I said, and I really mean it, it was SO nice to meet him "And thanks again for catching me, probably wouldn't be a good idea to seriously injure, myself on my first day of work." I felt like I was rambling a little but while I was talking internally I was trying to gain my confidence back. Usually I'm not like this, back home at my high school I'm known as the flirt, all the guys and girls now it and the guys just can't resist it, probably why all the girls with boyfriend try to keep them away from me. Don't go thinking I'm a slut or anything, because I am still a virgin and planning on staying that way until I have found Mr. Right, but I've probably been asked out by all the guys in my grade and some of the older and younger guys. But kinda sadly my answer is always No, my dad won't let me date says 'you're already a selfish bitch I don't want you to be a slut too, you will thank me for this one day Megan Mercy Taylor.' Talk about good parenting, NOT, but I think that he is just full of crap and doesn't want a guy to get in my way of finishing high school and moving out the day of graduation. But just because Dad doesn't let me date doesn't mean that Uncle Jay doesn't. I've been out with tons of guys from La Push and Forks. I've probably had one or two boyfriend-ish people during each summer since I was 15, but don't get me wrong I don't have them at the same time or anything. But the sad thing is that I never really cared about them and didn't mind having to break up with them at the end of summer before I go home. So why am I, the freaking flirt queen, nervous around a guy that I just met? I have no clue.

"So it's your first day on the job?" Paul asked taking me out of my internal rant

"Yep I just started this afternoon."

"So then you must be the one that's gonna replace Leah."

"I guess so, I didn't know I was replacing anybody." I told him with a shrug

"Yeah, Leah decided that she doesn't want to work here anymore, so Sue decided to hire someone new, a little more reliable, but that's ok with the rest of us Leah's a bitch."

"And what makes you think I'm not a bitch?" I asked finally gaining more confidence

"You don't send out that bitchy vibe."

"There's a bitchy vibe?" I asked confused

"Yep, the vibe that tells you when some ones a bitch and to stay out of there way."

"Ok, whatever," I mumbled still confused "so since you know that I'm replacing Leah and all this stuff does this mean that you're the employee that Sue sent over to lock up?"

"Yes I am." He answered

"Well why don't you lock up, while I get my stuff, instead of just standing here."

"Fine, but don't leave yet, I have to give you a key." He told me then started to walk to the back of the store.

"Why don't you just give it to me now?" I asked

He turned half his body back to me and answered with a smile "cause I don't want you to leave yet." Then turned and continued to walk to the back, to lock the back door I assume. I stood there dumbfounded for a minute until my mind registered what he said then I smiled to my self. I went up behind the register counter and grabbed my rolling pin from under it, then took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on to see if anybody called while I was working. I had two new text messages the first was from Jay telling me to call the house if I need a ride home and the other one was from Jared saying to meet the group at Sam and Emily's house for dinner. I shook my head while reading that message. Ok yes, I have heard of Sam and Emily, but I have no idea where they live or really who they even are. And you would think that Jared would remember that wouldn't you. Guess not. And now I was really starting to question Kim's taste in Guys, because you would think that she would pick someone smart like her, to go out with but no she picks this idiot that just happens to be related to me now, great. I looked to see when he sent the text, only about five minutes ago, so I decide to text him back **"Idk where Sam and Emily live, U Moron." **And hoped that he would write back before I have to leave the store.

"Who you texting?" Paul asked coming up behind me and scaring the crap out of me.

"Crap, don't scare me like that." I told him while putting a hand over my heart to clam my self.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." He told me with a concerned and sincere expression on his face.

"So who are you texting, your boyfriend?" Paul asked again after a minute of silence and tried to look at my phone, which I held to my chest so he wouldn't see.

"Well not that it's any of your business, but Jared is not my boyfriend, he's my cousin."

"Oh," he said with a smile, "Jared who, if he lives in La Push I might know him."

"Yeah, he lives in La Push and I think his last names Davis, but I can't be totally sure."

"Wait why can't you be sure of your own cousins' last name?"

"Well I just found out that he was my cousin yesterday, and I probably wouldn't know it at all if he wasn't going out with my best friend Kim anyways,"

"Ok, then." He answered.

my phone vibrated then and I saw that Jared had written me back **"4159 Kilmartin ct." **Crap I have no idea where that is and I don't have a car.

"So do you know him?" I asked Paul

"Jared Davis?" he asked I nodded my head yes "Yeah I know him, he's one of my best friends actually."

"Oh, so that would mean that you're the Paul that all the guys keep talking about."

"They talk about me?"

"Yep."

"Losers." He mumbled

"Oh come on its not all bad."

"All?"

"Yes, all. But I do have some good-ish news for you."

"Yeah? And what might that be."

"Well apparently I'm the girl version of you. At least that's what Collin said but everybody did agree with him."

"And what gave you the honor of being the girl version of me?" he asked smirking

""Well, before i answer that question, I have decided that I'm no the girl version of you, you are the boy version of me." Before he could comment on that I continued "and apparently it's the way I am about my food that gives you the honor of being the boy version of me." I finished with a smirk on my face now. Paul just stood there staring at me again with his mouth shut tight like he was trying not to laugh. He was about to say something when his pants started to vibrate and sing "I'm too sexy for my shirt."

He looked down, "my phone." He simply said while taking out his phone and reading a text.

"Nice ring tone." I told him laughing

"Thanks." He told me looking up from his phone to give me a cheeky smile.

"So I told you who my text was from. Who's your text from?"

"Its from your dear cousin Jared."

"Oh, and what does dear cousin Jared have to say?"

"Known of you business." He said

"Well if he's telling you to go to Sam and Emily's for dinner than yes it is my business."

He looked at me a little shocked than said "I take it you were told to come too?"

"Yes I was, and I need a ride so if you're offering than lets go, I'm hungry." I said as I grabbed my rolling pin off the counter and headed for the front door. With my hand on the door knob I turned and saw Paul still standing behind the counter

"You coming Paul, I don't wan tot have to steal your car." I said laughing

"Yeah of course I'm coming." he said laughing too.

**AN: please review any comments are welcome :D, and by the way that address to Sam and Emily's house is made up. **


	6. Bert

**AN: thank you everyone who read the last chapter and those of you who reviewed, cause i got a bunch more alerts and fav's **

**so i'm glad you all like this story. please read the end note that i left cause i have some more to say and its kinda important. but just kinda **

CH-6: Bert

We walked out of the book store and Paul locked the door.

"Here." He said holding out a key to me

"Oh, I forgot about that thanks." I said as I grabbed the key and stuffed it in my pocket with the rest of my stuff.

"No problem, now you can lock up next time."

"Yeah, so you don't have to come all the way down here."

"I don't mind actually." he told me with a wink. I blushed slightly and let me tell you I never blush. God why does this guy affect me so much? Paul led me to his truck and opened the passenger door for me. "thanks." I told him he nodded back to me with a smile. I climbed in and he shut the door behind me, then went to the other side of the car and got in. He started the engine and we started the drive to Sam and Emily's.

"It's only about ten minutes or so from here." He said

"Ok." I told him and then we sat in awkward silence

"So what's with the rolling pin?" he asked me taking his eyes off the road for a second to eye the rolling pin in my lap

"Oh, this?" I asked playing with it in my lap

"Yeah that." He said

"Well, Paul this is my new best friend." I know I sounded crazy but I was really growing attached to it, and besides if he likes me as much as I like him then he won't mind my crazy crap.

"Really?" he asked in a surprised tone

"Yep, I'm even thinking about giving it a name." and I really was I mean if I'm gonna be keeping it with me than I can't keep calling it the rolling pin, cause that would get annoying and its too long.

"A name?"

"Yep."

"For a rolling pin?"

"Yes," I sighed I mean shouldn't he have gotten it by now, huh maybe his brains just slow or he really can't believe I'm naming my rolling pin "And its not just any rolling pin, this one is special."

"Ok then. So what are you gonna name it?"

"Hmm…" I thought about it for a minute "how about Bert."

"Seriously your gonna name it Bert?"

"Yes I think I am. I mean come on doesn't he look like a Bert."

"I'm not sure, but how do you even know that it's a guy maybe it's a girl."

"Oh don't worry I know."

"Fine, but really Bert?"

"What do you have against the name Bert anyways? And if you don't like it then what do you think I should name him?" I asked

"I have nothing against the name Bert, but you should name him Paul, yep I like it Paul Jr." he said nodding his head

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Nope." He said popping the P

"I don't think so," I said laughing "He doesn't look like a Paul Jr."

"Oh really, and what does a Paul Jr., look like?" He asked with a sly smile

"I think it would look like a mini you."

"Really?"

"Yep, and unless you think this rolling pin looks like a little you than it is going to be named Bert." Paul eyed the Rolling pin again probably deciding if he thinks it looks like him and then said,

"Fine, it can be named Bert." I laughed at him cause he looked so cute with a little pout on his face.

"Do you have a sharpie or something in here?" I asked him getting an idea

"Um…look in the console." I opened it and saw just a bunch of crap; I looked through it and finally found a sharpie, a pink sharpie. Pink really? I was holding the sharpie up staring at it hoping that Paul wasn't secretly gay or something. I guess Paul saw me looking at it funny cause he said "it's my sisters."

"Oh" I responded relieved, and shut the console, I took the sharpie and in big letter wrote BERT on my rolling pin. I looked at Paul and saw him shaking his head laughing.

"I can't believe you did that." He said

"You know, how about we talk about something other than my slight obsession with Bert."

"Slight obsession?" He asked

"Yes slight now change the subject." I said glaring at him, cause I'm really not that obsesses with Bert, am I? Paul saw me glaring at him so he smiled that gorgeous smile of his that I love and said "how 'bout we play 20 questions?"

"Ok you go first." I told him

"What's your favorite color?"

"I have two, blue and black." Mentally I add that my new favorite color is the light brown color of his eyes but that might seem kinda weird and maybe even a little

Stalker-ish "what's your?" I asked

"brown." He said while looking me straight in the eye, was he talking about my eyes? It was a good thing we're at a stop sign or we might of crashed cause we were looking at each other for a while. He looked back at the road finally and continued to drive

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Horses your?"

"wolfs." He said with a knowing smile and again what there was too know, I was completely clueless about. "Favorite song?" He asked me

"Well it changes pretty much daily, but for right now its Fake It by Seether."

"That's a good song."

"Yep that's why I like it, so what's yours?"

"Monkey Wrench by the Foo Fighters."

"That's a good one."

"That's why I like it." He said mimicking me, I stuck my tongue out at him, cause I'm just that mature at times.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Paul asked as we pulled up to the curb in front of a house that I assumed was Sam and Emily's, I turned and looked at him, and he was also looking at me waiting for me to answer.

"Nope, not yet anyways."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." I told him and got out of the truck before he could say anything. I stopped by the front of the car waiting for Paul cause I didn't want to go up to the house by myself cause I didn't even know these people. Paul got to me in no time probably because his legs are so long.

"Come on Meg." He said and started up the drive way to the front door. I followed him while my mind focused on the fact that my name sounded perfect coming off of his lips and how much I loved it. When we got to the door Paul didn't stop and knock or ring the door bell or anything like I thought he would he just walked right in like it was his own house. He held the door open for me but I stopped in the doorway and said

"Don't you think we should ring the door bell or something?"

"Naw, we can just walk right in. its fine promise," he said probably seeing my reluctance

"Ok but if they yell at us for breaking and entering, I'm blaming you."

"Whatever Meg, just get in the house and by the way we didn't break anything."

"Not yet anyway." I said "but fine I'll come in you don't have to be so pushy." I then walked past him into the house.

"You brought Bert?" Paul asked seeing him in my hands behind my back

"Of course, he would get lonely in the truck all by himself."

"Who's Bert?" Embry asked apparently only hearing pieces of our conversation as we got into the living room, where he, Quil, Jared, Kim, Brady, and Collin were.

"Just a friend of mine." I told him with a devious smile

"Oh, yeah what kind of friend?" he asked

"Oh, you know, he's one of those friends that comes with benefits."

"Seriously?" he asked shocked and maybe even in a little awe.

"Yep and let me introduce you to some of those benefits." I said and took Bert out from behind my back and smacked Embry with it, cause seriously did he think that I would have a real friend with benefits, that just calls for getting smacked.

"That's Bert?" he yelled and pointed menacingly at Bert in my hands

"yes it is, and is it just me or does this feel like déjà vu, I'm pretty sure it is cause I swear that this happened this morning, which means you actually already met Bert, oh and so did Jared and Quil." By the end of my little bitty rant everyone was laughing except for Jared who was staring angrily at Paul, I looked over at Paul and saw that he was staring at me and laughing with the rest of them, well at least he doesn't think I'm too crazy…. yet.

"Paul, can I talk to you outside?" Jared hissed. Paul then took his eyes off of me and looked at Jared's angry expression and said

"Yeah, lets go outside."

Jared took Kim off his lap and stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and when he passed me to go to the back door I noticed that his hands were slightly shaking. Apparently Jared wasn't going fast enough for Paul cause he said "Hurry up Jared." And when he passed me I could see that he was also shaking, After they were out the door, I noticed that the room had gone silent everyone was either staring at me or staring at the door.

"Well that was weird." I said breaking the silence

"Yeah, weird." Kim agreed with her eyes going from me to the door suspiciously.

"Hey, wait." Quil said and held his hands up in front of himself so we would all be quiet

"Did you come with Paul, Meg?"

"Yeah I did why?"

"How do you even know Paul?" He asked ignoring my question

"He's the one that came to lock up Sue's book store, because I didn't have a key, so we talked and I got that text from Jared and so did he, so I asked him for a ride cause I don't have a car or any means of transportation other than my own two legs."

"Huh" Quil responded

"Oh and guess what?" I asked in an overly cheery voice

"What?" they all said

"I got the job at Sue's book store."

"Yeah we figured." Brady laughed

"Well." I scoffed "you could at least say congratulations or something."

"Congratulation or something." Embry said I ignored him and turned back to Quil

"So where's Claire?" I asked noticing her and Seth weren't there

"She couldn't come, had family game night or something stupid like that." He said looking slightly sad.

"What about Seth?"

"He's with Sam, they went some where, but they'll be back soon."

"Okey dokey." I said as I looked around the living room and saw that there was no where to sit. Collin was in one of the chairs, Brady, Quil, and Embry were on the couch and since they were so big there was no more room, and Kim was in the other chair. I decided that I was going to sit on someone's lap and choose Kim's cause for some reason it seemed like that would be the least awkward.

"Ow!" Kim whined when as I plopped down on her lap.

"Oh, stop being a baby." I told her

"I'm not being a baby, your just heavy."

"I am not!"

"Yeah ok," she said and rolled her eyes "but why are you on me anyways?"

"Cause there's no where else to sit, duh"

"Yes I got that, but why couldn't you sit on the floor or on one of the boys."

"Casue the floor might be nasty and I didn't sit on one of the boys cause I wanted to spend some quality time with you."

"That is what you consider quality time?" Brady asked

"Yes it is." I told him as I put my arms around Kim's neck.

"Well I wouldn't mind spending some quality time with you." Collin said and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Aww thanks Collin but you're too young for me."

"Yeah, but Kim's a girl."

"What's your point?"

"That if you won't spend that type of quality time with me cause I'm too young than wouldn't you not spend it with a girl."

"Well usually I wouldn't but Kimmbo's my best friend."

"Hey why is she allowed to call you Kimmbo and we're not?" Embry whines cutting off my arguing with Collin.

"Cause she's Meg," Kim said simply

"That's not fair though." He whined again

"Oh get over it Embry, haven't you ever heard that life is not fair, and besides don't you know by now that I'm the exception to a lot of rules." I told him.

"Yeah, but its still not fair." He pouted

"Quit your annoying whining or you'll meet Bert again." I saw fear flash in his eyes when I said that and I did an internal evil laugh, you know like one of those 'Mwahahahaha', things.

"You're abusive Meg." Quil noted

"No I'm not, I'm just training you guys on how to be good, you know like how they train puppies with shock collars or something like that."

"So you're calling us puppies?" he asked while laughing like everyone else

"No you guys are too big to be puppies, you would be dogs, actually considering your size you guy would probably big, horse sized dogs." Everybody cracked up then, I'm not really sure why what I said wasn't that funny, yeah I know I'm laughing too but that's cause I'm trying to picture them as horse sized dogs and it looks really funny. And that's what Jared and Paul came back in on, everybody laughing there butts off. They both had come through the back door and when they were in a little ways they stopped and stared at us like we were insane. Me, well I could be cause it really wasn't that funny but the laughter was contagious. Seth and a guy I'm guessing was Sam came through the back door a minute after the other two and just like them they stopped and stared at us.

"What's so funny?" Seth asked Paul and Jared

"I have no idea." Jared told him. I was the first to calm down enough to talk so I tried to answer them.

"Dogs that's what's funny, its dogs."

"I don't get it." Seth said clearly confused

"I'll tell you later." Quil told him

"Alrighty." Seth answered, by now everyone had stopped laughing and calmed down.

"Oh Meg, this is Sam, Sam this is Meg." Jared introduced, I waved to Sam from my spot on Kim's lap.

"Have you guys seen Emily?" Sam asked

"Yeah she's in the kitchen but absolutely nobody is allowed in there." Brady said

"So that's why you're all in here and not terrorizing my kitchen."

"Preciously." Collin answered

"Hey, Meg?" Jared asked

"Yeah?"

"Why are you on Kim?"

"Cause there's no where else to sit and Kimmy wanted to spend quality time with me."

"Quality time."

"Oh my gosh I am so not going over this again."

"Again?"

"Yes again, I already explained it so just ask one of them later." I said and pointed to the guy that were sitting down.

"Ok, but do you think could get up so I can have my seat back."

"Your gonna sit on Kim?"

"No I'm gonna sit on the chair with Kim in my lap."

"But then I have nowhere to sit." I whined

"Go sit on one of the guys."

"fine." I huffed and got off of Kim "who wants me to sit on them." I questioned the sitting boys, nobody moved or said anything, and I herd Jared laugh from the eat I was just in. "oh come on." I yelled

"Hey you already said you wouldn't spend 'quality time' with me." Collin said and put air quotes around the word quality time. I glared at him for a second then turned and glared at the other guys.

"I'm the same age as Collin, so that rules me out." Brady said

"I have a girlfriend." Quil answered. I stopped looking at them and was glaring directly at Embry. He finally seemed to realize that he was my only option, so he sighed and said

"Fine, you can sit on me, but only if you don't hit me."

"Ok fine, I'll restrain myself." I pouted and flopped down hard on Embry.

"ooff." he said as I landed on him. God he is such a baby, Embry glared at me for flopping on him and I just smiled innocently back. Sitting on Embry was kinda comfortable but I couldn't help but think about who I really wanted to sit on and have their arms around me. Paul. I shook my head and tried to clear my mind of the feelings I shouldn't have. I mean seriously I have only known the guy for like and hour or more and I'm already fantasizing about his arms being around me like they were earlier when he caught me.

"Dinner is almost ready." A woman said as she came into the living room. She was pretty, even with the scars on one half of her face pulling it down. I figured that she must be Emily, especially by the way Sam took he in his arms, kissed her, than whispered something in her ear that made her face light up. When he let go of her, she came over to me and offering me her hand said

"Hi I'm Emily; you must be the Meg I keep hearing about."

"Yep that's me." I said as I shook her hand.

She smiled at me and said "come on, as girls we get are dinner first cause the boys are pigs and will eat it all."

"cool." I said as I got off of Embry, who made that "ooff." Sound again. And followed Kim and Emily into the kitchen, but not before I turned around and smirked at all the guys, I'm pretty sure they all got my silent 'ha ha I get my food before you.' Cause most of them glared back at me. When I got to the kitchen I saw that we were having hot dogs for dinner, yum. It was set up buffet style, so I followed Kim down the counter and got my hot dogs ready.

"What can I get you ladies to drink," Emily asked us.

"I'll just have water." Kim said

"Do you have Dr. Pepper?" I asked

"Sure do." Emily answered and got a Dr. Pepper and a bottle of water out of the fridge.

We were heading back into the living room when I noticed Emily was still standing behind the counter with her plate.

"Aren't you coming Emily."

"No, not yet. I have to supervise the boys and make sure they share."

"Oh, ok, if you need to you can borrow Bert."

"Who's Bert?"

"My rolling pin, I use him to smack the guys in the head if they get out of line."

While laughing she said "ok, I'll warn them."

"Good cause just his name strikes fear in Jared, Embry and Quil's eyes." I told her and walked out of the kitchen still hearing Emily's laugh behind me. In the living room all the guys were standing up talking and looked like they were about to run off towards the kitchen. "Okay boys you can come just no running." Emily hollered and all the guys stampeded out of the room. I took a seat in one of the chairs and Kim sat in the other one that she had sat in earlier.

"I thought I said no running." I could here Emily yell from the kitchen.

"We weren't we were speed walking." Someone that sounded like Quil said

"With you guys it's the same thing." Emily told him.

"Nu uh." Quil whined

"Don't make me get Bert out." She said, by now I was laughing cause it was just funny and she actually used the threat of Bert. I herd several gasps and could just picture some of their scared faces. I couldn't here anymore of the conversation and figured they shut up so she wouldn't get Bert out. One by one the guys filed into the room and took a seat, the room was full and there was nowhere else to sit but the spot that Sam had saved for Emily and Her and Paul still had to come in. Emily came in first and took her seat on the couch next to Sam. Then Paul came in and looked around and found that there was nowhere to sit because Quil, Sam and Emily took up the entire couch, I had one chair, Kim and Jared had the other chair, And Seth, Collin, Brady, and Embry took up all of the floor room. Paul was just standing there looking sad now cause there was no where to sit and for some reason, I didn't like seeing him sad so I got off of my chair and said

"Paul you can sit on this chair if you don't mind me in your lap."

He smiled now and said "I have no problem with you being on my lap."

He came over and sat down then pulled me down on him. I internally sighed with contentment with where I was and finished eating my food. When I was done I put my plate on the side table that was by the chair, I noticed that Paul had already put his plate there cause he had finished eating a little while before me. For the rest of the night we all talked and joked with one another and I was on Paul's lap the whole time. I was really comfortable but a little cold cause I took my sweatshirt off earlier, and come to think of it, I think left it at the book store, but that's ok I'll just get it next time I'm there. I leaned back into Paul's chest cause for some reason he was really hot, and right now I'm talking about temperature wise not how he looks, but he's hot in that category too.

Probably feeling the shivers that were going through my body, Paul put his arms around me to keep me warmer, my shivers stopped immediately. I was loving the feel of his arms around me, I fit in them perfectly. I was starting to feel sleepy so I leaned my head back against his shoulder and closed my eyes, drifting of to sleep in Paul's warm embrace.

**AN: okey people please review, and the songs that i mentioned in the story are really good so you should all check them out, **

**also i mentioned the word gay in here and that was not meant to insult any one, so please take no offence to that, and i'm not sure **

**when my next update will be i'm sorta busy the next couple of weeks, i have a baby shower to help plan and go to, and my three younger**

**cousins are coming for three weeks, so i'm somewhat supossed to entertain them, but i will definatly try to write and update whenever i can **


	7. Confused

**AN: ok here is chapter 7 and it took me forever to write and edit with all the interuptions that i got, but i did finish it so yay me!  
i hope you like it its not the best but it works for what i had planned for the chapter, so enjoy. and thank you everyone who read  
my last chapter and reviewed i got a bunch more alerts and favs :D**

CH-7: Confused

I was in the state of consciousness where your still sleeping but you can hear everything going on around you. At first it was just a bunch of incoherent mumbles, but then they started to become clear the more my brain started to awake.

"I think they look cute together." Someone said

"Yeah well you have a special way of thinking Seth." Another said but apparently the first voice was Seth.

"Don't be so mean Jared, they do look cute together and you should be happy, for the both of them," a motherly voice scolded, at apparently Jared

"No, I shouldn't, and they are not together, she still has a choice, she can to tell him no." Jared said.

"Yes she still has a choice, but have you seen the way she looks at Paul." the motherly voice said, which after some thinking I figured way most likely Emily.

"Yeah, unfortunately I have seen the way she looks at him." Jared said, in a way which I could hear the pout in his voice and picture it on his face.

"Could you all stop talking about us like we're not here?" A voice that I knew was defiantly Paul's asked.

"Fine we'll just talk about you when your not here." Another voice said

"Well it's not like you don't already do that." Paul murmured

"True, very true." The other voice said, I had placed all the other voices but I couldn't figure this one out.

"You should probably get her home." Emily told someone

"He is not taking her home!" Jared yelled

"Be quiet," she scolded again "and who do you suppose takes her home, you? If you move her from his arms to yours you will most likely wake her up."

"Fine, but he's not taking her home by himself me and Kim will come with them and drop Kim off on the way to Meg's house." Jared said

"Whatever Jared, lets just take her home before her Uncle and Aunt start to worry." Paul said.

"Fine, did she bring anything with her?" he asked

"Just Bert, and speaking of him, where is he?" Paul asked

"I have no idea." Jared said sounding completely honest

"Embry give Bert back!" Yelled Emily after a minute, from what sounded like kinds far away.

"No, she keeps hitting me with it, if I give it back she'll just keep doing it." Embry whined in his annoying whine.

"Embry you give it back now or you'll get it worse than Bert." Emily threatened, I'm not really sure what happened next but I herd a little scuffle going on and then Emily's triumphant cheer.

"Here you go Kim you can take that out to the car." Emily told Kim, I felt some shifting under me then Paul's lap disappeared below me, I suppressed the urge to scream and let Paul carry me to the car, I felt some more shifting, a seat go below me, and a seat belt go around me. My head fell back onto the head rest and I continued to somewhat pretend to be asleep. I wasn't totally pretending because my eyes did not want to open right now, but my brain was totally awake and I could hear what was going on around me. I herd some doors open and close and I felt someone slide into the seat next to me. I felt the car start and figured we were now driving down the road to either Kim's house or mine.

"Paul, I think I should tell you some things about Meg, before you start trying to get into a relationship with her." I herd Kim whisper and the seat I was on shift again.

"Well shouldn't you wait to tell me these things when she's not in the car with us?" Paul asked her.

"I would but one, she's asleep, and two I don't think I can tell you late, there's always people around and you should really know this now."

"Fine, what do you have to tell me?"

"well first, I want you to just be carful, Meg lives in California Paul she's not from here she only visits for the summer-" Kim said and was going to continue but Paul cut her off

"I know that she's from California Kim, well figure something out, I can visit and call her you know, a long distance relationship."

"That's the problem Paul she doesn't do relationships, Meg's dad doesn't even let her date, her Uncle Jay only lets her date during the summer if she wants to. She's never had an actual relationship she's only had flings with a bunch of guys she never even cared about in the first place, that last less than a month, and she loves to flirt she probably flirts with every guy cute guy she comes in contact with." Kim whispered to him, I was kind of shocked that she was telling him this, yeah I know its true but I really like him, and right now I mean, I REALLY like him for some bizarre reason. So I'm sort of feeling betrayed by my best friend here, I know I haven't told her how much I like him cause we haven't has a chance to talk by ourselves today but couldn't she see me flirting with him and not the other guys, and the looks we were giving each other, or at least the looks_ I_ was giving _him_. She's my best friend and right now she may be ruining my chance to go out with the one guy I actually care about.

"So you think she's just going to flirt with me and go out with me during the summer than a little while before she leaves she's gonna break up with me and say she never really cared about me just like all the other guys."

"Well I'm not saying that is what she's going to do, I'm just telling you what she has done with all the other guys and to be carful, I know you have that bond because of." Kim paused for a second "well you know, but that doesn't mean that she won't do the same thing to you that she has done to others."

"I get what you're saying but I'm going to be different, I'm not going to be like all those other guys, but thanks" Paul said

"Ok, but just be carful you don't get hurt, and you don't hurt her either." Kim warned, as we came to a stop, I'm not sure where we are cause my eyes are still close feigning sleep.

"If Meg wakes up before you drop her off tell her I'll call her tomorrow, oh and don't forget to give her Bert back, I left him on my seat." Kim said as one of the doors opened and the seat I was on shifted, then the door close. I felt that the car was still on we just weren't moving. I figure that Jared walked Kim to her door and they were probably making out right now. A couple minutes went by and then one of the doors opened then closed and we started driving again. I didn't here any talking or even the radio all I could here was the sound of the car. It had been a while since we dropped Kim off and since nobody was talking I figured that I would finally open my eyes and let them now I'm not sleeping any more. I moved a little bit so that the seat made noise and they could maybe figure out I was becoming conscious, after a little more moving my eyes fluttered open and I saw that I was in the back seat of Paul's truck and he was in the drives seat with Jared in the front. Jared turned around, looked at me, smiled and said

"Good morning sleepy head."

"Jared, it's dark out side it's not the morning." I said in a groggy tone

"Well I didn't mean it literally."

"So where are we?" I asked

"We are on our way to take you home." Paul answered, putting a little emphasis on the word home.

"Are we almost there?"

"yep." He answered. There was silence after that, cause I don't think any body knew what to say, especially after what Kim told them about me. The silence was really awkward so I was somewhat thankful when we pulled up to my house.

"I'll walk you inside, maybe Aunt Haley is still up, so I can say hi to her." Jared said giving Paul a glare for some reason; I opened my door, got out, and headed toward the front door with Jared behind me. When we were almost to the door Paul called out my name.

"Yeah?" I asked turning to him, and saw that he was coming toward me.

"Here you almost forgot this." He said, as he handed me Bert.

"Thanks, I don't know what I would do with out him." I said laughing

"Well you wouldn't be able to smack people all the time, that's for sure." he said

"Very true," I said smiling up at him, and I do say up cause he is really tall, I mean yeah I'm tall, well for a girl any way but I mean he is really tall, probably 6'5 or something like that.

"Well I guess I'll see you later than." Paul said

"Yep, later." I told him and he ran back to his car, Me and Jared went to my front door I

grabbed the key from its hiding spot and unlocked the door.

"You coming in?" I asked Jared

"If that's ok with you?" He answered

"Yeah, sure." I told him as I opened the door. We came into the house and I headed toward the kitchen because I saw a light on in there, Jared just kept following me.

When I got to the kitchen I saw that Jay was still up and he was eating a bowl of ice cream at the table.

"Hey." I said making our presence known to him, if he didn't already know we were there.

"Hey Kiddo, your home a little late." Jay told me

"I am? What time is it?"

"About 11:00"

"Oh, sorry I fell asleep over at Sam's house and Jared took me home."

"That's ok," he said "hey Jared how are you?"

"I'm good, is Aunt Haley around or is she asleep?" Jared asked

"She went to sleep a couple hours ago, she was really tired today."

"That's ok; just tell her I said hi."

"Will do. Well I'm going to go up stairs and to bed, don't stay up to long Meg, and it was good seeing you again Jared you really should come by more often your aunt misses you." Jay told us as he put his empty bowl in the sink and headed upstairs. I turned back to Jared and gave him an expectant look.

"What?" he asked

"Well you came in here with me so you must want something, cause if you don't I'm gonna go to bed." I said and started to turn toward the stairs.

"Wait," he said "I do actually have something I wanted to talk to you about."

"And what might that be?" I prompted

"Ok well, I know I haven't actually known you all that long, but I feel like I have cause of all the things I've heard about you from Kim, Jay, and Haley. And since we're actually cousins I feel protective of you. So I just want you to be carful about Paul, cause I'm not stupid, I saw the looks you were giving each other today." Jared paused

"Are you saying there's something wrong with Paul, because I thought you guys were friends?"

"Yes me and Paul are friends, Best friends actually, and there is nothing wrong with him, he just has a temper and I just don't want either of you to get hurt." Jared sincerely said

"Paul has a temper, really? He seems so sweet to me, and you know what? I have a temper too so we're all good." I told him

"Yes meg I know you have a temper too, but the thing with Paul is that when he gets mad he can be dangerous."

"no." I said

"Yes he can be.'

"No, I don't believe he is dangerous." I said determinedly

'ok fine Meg, believe what you want just be carful ok?" Jared pleaded

"Ok."

"Good, well I have to go and you really should get to bed, oh and Kim said she would call you tomorrow."

"'Kay, goodnight Jared."

"Night Meg." Jared said as he shut the front door behind him. I locked the door and went upstairs to my room. I set Bert on my desk and changed into my night clothes, I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and hair than went to sleep.

I woke up about 7:15 in the morning, I didn't sleep well last night, I just kept tossing and turning all night long. So I finally decided that I should wake up and do something. I decided that I would go for a run, I haven't ran in a couple of days and figured I should, besides it always help me when I'm stressed out cause it just gives me time to think. And right now I was kinda stressed out and my brain just wouldn't stop thinking about what Jared said about Paul being dangerous and what Kim had told Paul about me. I got out of bed and put on my green Capri sweat pants, a sports bra, a black tank top, a pair of socks, and my running shoes. I grabbed my I-pod and headed down the stairs and out the front door. I was running toward the beach, which was only about 10-15 minutes from here when jogging. I put my I-pod on shuffle and stared listening to random songs while I thought about everything. I was having a real hard time believing that Paul could be dangerous, I know Jared wouldn't lie to me, but Paul just doesn't seem like the bad type and I still couldn't believe that Kim would tell him that stuff about me, and yeah I know that Paul said he didn't care that he was going to be different and so far he was, I just couldn't stop that feeling of betrayal that came over me when I thought about what she said. I only got here on Thursday and today's Sunday so I've been like four days and things are already stressing me out. But since today was Sunday and I didn't have to go to work or do anything. But for some reason I just felt the need to see Paul again, and here's another thing that is stressing me out, why do I have such strong feelings for a guy that I've only known for about half a day, and to be honest with my self I really have never met any guy that I like this much or even one- third the amount that I like Paul and I barley even know him. I was at the beach now and was running on the sand by the water. The sound and smell of the ocean always calms me down for some reason. I stopped running and laid down on the sand with my knees up. I paused my I-pod so that I could here the sounds of the waves and just closed my eyes calming down my body and brain. After a little while I herd someone clear their throat from above me, I opened my eyes and saw Paul leaning over me with a small smile on his face.

"Hey." I said

"Hey, what 'cha doing?" he asked

"Well I was running, but now I'm laying down listening to the waves."

"Mind if I sit down?"

"Nope." I said, and as he sat down I sat up in a sitting position. We were quite for a little while then Paul said

"Why are you so quiet today?"

"I just have a bunch of things on my mind."

"Really? Like what?" He asked

"Oh, you know just…..stuff." I said lamely, but come on I wasn't going to tell him that almost everything on my mind had to do with him and my confusion about my feelings for him.

"Yeah I have stuff on my mind too." I nodded at him and wondered what kind of stuff was on his mind.

"How 'bout we stop vaguely talking about what's on our mind and talk about…."I stopped to think for a second "20 questions, yeah lets finish our game of 20 questions."

"Ok, sure. I believe it was your turn, so go ahead." he told me

Ok let's see, what is your….. Birthday?"

"June 9th, what's yours?"

"October 1st….. How old are you?"

"18, you?

"17, ummm….what's your middle name?"

"William, yours?"

"Mercy."

"That's different." Paul stated

"Yep, it is." I said, I figured that I should probably get home now even though I was feeling reluctant to leave Paul, I got up, brushed the sand off my butt and said

"Hey I got to get home."

"Ok." he said and paused for a second, "well why don't you let me walk you back?"

"Ok, sure." I agreed, "As long as you don't mind running."

"I don't mind." He said and we started jogging back to my house in silence at first.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked Paul resuming our game

"So where still playing the game."

"Yep, well we are if you want to?"

"Yeah, I want to."

"Ok, good, so again I ask do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah I have 2 little sisters." He said with a loving smile

"How old are they?" I asked skipping over his turn, but he didn't seem to notice

"They're 13." He told me

"Both of them?"

"Yep, their twins, fraternal twins."

"What are their names?"

"Shane and Shawn."

"Aren't those guys' names?" I asked perplexed

He laughed and said "yes they usually are." I gave him a confuse look and he went on

"well the thing is that my mom swears that she can tell the gender of her babies before they are born, a since she got it right with me she was absolutely positive that she was right about the twins, so she thought they were both boys, so she picked out the perfect names for her supposed twin boys and didn't even bother to think of girls names, so when they both ended up being girls she couldn't think of any names that she liked ,so she just used the names she already came up with, and there we have Shane and Shawn."

"If you think about it its kinda funny." I told him laughing

"I guess it is." He agreed "but you do realize that you just asked me a bunch of questions with out giving me a turn."

"Yes I realize that but too bad, I was curious, I can tell you love them a lot by the way you talk about them."

"Yeah I do love them a lot." He said with that gorgeous loving smile again.

"That's sweet, I always wanted a big brother, but hey on the bright side Jared is starting to act like a big brother, and it's really fun to annoy him."

"Yeah Jared is very protective of you."

"Yep he is." We jogged in silence for a little ways until Paul asked

"Do you work tomorrow?"

"Yeah I do from 10-5."

"That's nice." He said, but it sounded like he was thinking about something and just said whatever made since. We got to my house after a couple more minutes and I stopped at my front door and turned to Paul

"Thanks for walking me home, your good company."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

"Well I guess I'll see you around." I said

"Yep see ya around." He told me and turned and walked down the drive way, I opened the door and walked into the house. I shut and locked the door behind me and stood there for a minute coming to the conclusion that Paul was NOT dangerous and that he still like me despite the things that Kim said.

**AN: ok thank you everyone who read this and please review any feedback is welcome, my cousins are still here so i'm not sure when  
my next post will be, but hopefully it will be sometime next week. but no promises.**


	8. Work

**AN: ok first off thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or read last chapter. i'm sorry it took me so long to update, one of my cousins  
left for a week and it was the oldest so i ended up having to baby sit the younger ones most of the time. but i finally got to sit down and  
write and it only took about 2 days, and to make up for taking so long this chapter is longer than the others its actually the longest  
chapter i've ever written, just over 9 pages on my computer. so enjoy this chapter. **

CH-8: Work

After coming to my conclusion, I moved away from the front door and headed up stairs to shower and get dressed, I decided to just put my pajamas back on. When I came back downstairs Jay and Haley were awake and eating breakfast. I grabbed an orange and sat at the table with them and pealed it.

"Good morning sweetie, did you just get up?" Haley asked

"No, I got up earlier and went for a run."

"Where'd run to?"

"The beach."

"That must have been nice."

"Yeah it was." I told her

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asked

"Nothing that I can think of, why?"

"Well, I was hoping you would come with me to Port Angeles, so that we could do some shopping and maybe stop for lunch." Haley said

"Sure that sounds fun."

"Good, well I'm going to go shower and get ready so we can leave in about and hour or so." Haley said and got up from the table, set her dishes in the sink and went up the stairs.

I started to eat my orange and hum a random tune while I ate.

"Hey Meg, can you do me a favor?" Jay asked

"Sure"

"Could you let me and Haley pay for everything on the shopping trip?"

"Why?" I groaned

"Because you know I love to spoil you and you have barley any money, that's why your getting a job, and all that money is going into your college fund." I groaned at him again, because he did have a point all the money I'm going to make is going into my college fund and he did really love to spoil me, I just hate letting him pay for every thing.

"Fine." I huffed "you can pay."

"Good," Jay said laughing at me "could you also do something else for me?"

"Sure." I said brightening up my attitude

"Could you get yourself a camera, a good one, I already told Haley I wanted to get you one and we decide to just let you pick it out yourself."

"Why would I need a camera anyway?"

"Cause you can take pictures of the summer and I hear your making new friends, and when you go home you can take pictures of your senior year."

"Fine, I'll get one." I said huffing again

"That's my girl." Jay laughed and got up and put his dishes in the sink. He then headed into his office to get some work done while at home. I headed up stairs to get dressed, I ended up picking out, a pair Bermuda jeans, a black t-shirt that had peace signs on it that looked like it was splattered with paint, my black hi-top Chuck Taylors, some pink and silver bangles, my blue sunglasses, and my black bag that had the words, all you need is love, on it. I put just a little make-up on and wore my hair half up half down. I herd Haley call my name up the stairs so I grabbed my bag and went down stairs

"You ready?" she asked

"yep." I answered while grabbing a jacket, then following her out to the car. It took an hour or so to get to Port Angeles, we spent the time talking and listening to music. We shopped for hours and bought tons of things, I got a bunch of new shirts, pants, pajamas, skirts, and shoes, Haley also insisted on buying me some new Jewelry and purses. She also forced me to get some dresses, even with all my complaining about that I did find a couple of cute ones that I like, nothing to fancy mostly casual, but still really cute. I also picked out a camera; I'm not sure what brand it is but its good at taking pictures and its green. At lunch time we went to a restaurant, I forgot what it was called, but they had good Italian food. By the time we got home it was eight o'clock and I was really tired so I went straight up stairs, put on a pair of my new pajamas, it was a pair of green shorts with a green shirt that had a multi-colored peaces sign on it. What is with me and peaces signs today? I also put on a pair of knee high socks that were gray with skulls and hearts on it. I took my hair out and brushed it and my teeth than laid down on my bed going fast to sleep. I woke up Monday morning at eight o'clock, so that gave me two hours before I had to go to work. I put my hair up in a bun then, wondered down stairs, still in my pajamas to get some breakfast. I ended up having a bagel and cream cheese with coffee. After I finished eating I went back upstairs and took a shower. I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my hair and body, and went to my room to pick out some clothes for the day. I choose a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt that said, Hello My Name Is Awesome, on it, my new black and red jacket, black high top Chuck Taylors, and my all you need is love bag. I brushed my hair and just left it down, not really doing anything to it, and put on a little bit of make-up. By the time I was done doing all of this I only had 45 minutes till I had to be there. I went back down stairs and decided to look for Jay, cause I need to either borrow the car or get a ride to work. I found him in his office doing some type of paper work. Since the door was open I came in slightly just enough to lean in the door way and knocked on the door. Jay looked up from his work and gave me a smile.

"What can I do for you?" he asked, knowing I wanted something

"You can let me use your car." I told him

"What for?"

"To go to work."

"You never told me you got a job."

"I didn't?" I asked, while racking my brain to see if I had, I came up with nothing. Jay shook his head no at my question.

"Oh, well I got a job at Sue's book store here in town; I have to work Monday to Thursday from ten to five, and on Saturdays from two to five." I said

"ok, well I have to go to my office later today and Haley is already at work, so how about I give you a ride there than one of us will pick you up at five." He asked with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Ok that can work." I told him

"Good we'll leave in just a little bit, just let me finish this paper work up real quick." He said before starting to work again. I left the room and went to watch some TV, cause there was nothing else to do. Jay came out and told me it was time to leave in the middle of my SpongeBob episode.

"But I'm watching SpongeBob." I whined at him, he gave me an, are you crazy look and said

"Aren't you a little too old to watch that?"

"You're never too old to watch SpongeBob." I told him, as I got off the couch, and headed to the door, with him following me. I hooped in the passenger seat of his car and waited for Jay to get in. When he was in and had the car running I turned the radio on and up loud, which was one of the things I love about Jay, he likes all kinds of music and doesn't care how loud you have it. So we drove down the road with the music blaring and singing along to all the songs we knew. Jay pulled up to the curb in front of the book store and I got out, waving to him and telling him I would see him later. I went to the door and checked the handle to see if it was open, it was. So I walked in with the bell ringing above the door as I opened it. I walked to the counter and looked around but I didn't see anybody, so I went behind it and opened the top draw and pulled out my name tag and pinned it on my shirt, then went to the back and clocked in. I still didn't see anybody while back there but didn't think much of it. I came back out and went behind the counter, taking my jacket off and putting it and my bag in the space that it goes, also seeing my sweatshirt that I had left here the other day. I heard the door open and saw Sue come in.

"Hey Sue." I greeted

"Hello, Meg."

"So are you working today?" I asked

"No, I think maybe Paul is," she said thinking about it more "yep, I'm pretty positive its Paul, he and Seth changed some shifts cause apparently Seth had something going on and needed to change shifts around." I unconsciously smiled wider when I heard that Paul was working with me today.

"So then what are you doing here?" I asked

"Well I came to see how your day went on Saturday and I had to come and check to see if the new order came in or not, but I won't be here long, I'm waiting for my daughter to stop by so we can go to lunch together."

"Oh, well my day went great Saturday, so I'll be here if you need me." She nodded and went to the back. I was straightening up the rack of magazines we had near the counter, when I heard the bell ring signaling the door opening. I moved to behind the counter and saw a girl walking in. She came up to the counter and I recognized her as the girl I ran into the other day at The Diner.

"Hey do you work here?" she asked

"No, I just stand here behind the counter with a name tag on for fun." I said sarcastically

"Wait your the girl that ran into me at The Diner on Saturday." She said with reorganization

"Oh, right you, sorry about that again."

"s'okay," she said shrugging "its Meg right?"

"Yep, at least that's what my name tag tells me, and you're………. Leah."

"Yep, so have you seen Sue around?"

"Yeah she's in the back."

"Mom." She yelled loudly

"One sec." Sue hollered back

"So you're the one who got my job, huh?"

"Wait your job?" I stopped to think "wait if this was your job than your Leah."

"yeeeeaaahhh." She said as if I should have already known that, but I did I just didn't get the connection till now

"You're the Leah that is Seth's sister and hangs out with Jared, Paul, and all them."

"Yep that's me."

"Wow how did I not figure this out before?" I asked, but mostly to myself

"I have no clue." She said, I started thinking about all the things I've heard about her and how I did not figure this out sooner. But she doesn't seem bitchy

"Oh I am don't worry." Leah said, making me realize that I had said that last part out loud "but somebody is going to get hurt for going around telling people that I'm a bitch."

"It was Paul if that helps." I felt slightly guilty for giving him away, but it could be fun watching him get hit by this girl.

"Ok, I'm ready." Sue said coming in from the back

"Alright have fun." I told them

"Thanks," Sue said "oh, and Meg there is a shipment of books in the back could you put those away."

"sure." I told her

"I'll help her." I heard Paul's voice say from behind me, I turned around and there he was.

"Good, I'll see you guys late." Sue said and headed toward the door.

"Hey mom, I'll meet you at the car in a second I have to give Paul something." Leah said while glaring at Paul.

"ok." Sue answered and left

"So Paul, do you just go around telling random people I'm a bitch?" She asked, I looked at Paul and saw a hint of fear in his eyes. I had to hold in my laughter cause it sure looked funny, Paul backing up against the back wall while Leah stalked toward him while glaring daggers.

"Uh, so Leah what was it you wanted to give him?" I asked smirking

"oh, you know just a sandwich I made, a knuckle sandwich," she answered, Leah had stopped walking and was just in arms reach of Paul, before I knew what happened I felt warm arms around me and looked up to see that Paul had put me in front of him as a barricade.

"You wouldn't hurt Meg just so you can hurt me, now would you?" he asked taunting Leah, her eyes became slits.

"This is not over. I will get you and it will hurt…..badly." Leah said and with a sharp turn she headed out the door. The second the door closed I busted up laughing and Paul had to hold me up so I wouldn't fall. It's not that funny if you don't see it, but just Paul cowering in fear of Leah is hilarious, it's not that Leah is a small little girly girl, cause she's not, she's tall, taller than me with really short hair and she wears a lot of gym shorts with big t-shirts, but still it was just hilarious. I eventually calmed my self down and stopped laughing, becoming hyper aware that Paul's arms were around me and how good it fells.

"Ok you can let me go now Paul." I told him trying to sound nonchalant.

"What if I don't want to?" he asked with his lips brushing up against my ear. It took me some time to finally think and get my head straight to answer his question because the feel of his breath and lips on me, even if it is my ear, made my head swirl and my heat start to beat faster. He stood up straight so that I couldn't feel his breath on me and i turned around slightly in his arms so I could look up at his face, he was wearing a smirk probably knowing what kind of reaction he had just caused me.

"Well if you don't than you get to do all the work by yourself today."

"Fine I'll let go so we can work, but only because we got a big shipment in." he said pouting and letting me go. I got out of his arms and took a couple steps away, then turned to him fully.

"So where is this shipment of books I keep hearing about?" I asked

"In the back, let me go get a couple of the boxes we can start with."

"Want me to help get the boxes?"

"No there heavy."

"Are you calling me weak?"

"No, I just don't want you to get hurt trying to pick one of them up."

"Whatever, why don't you just go be all masculine and bring out the big heavy boxes." I huffed and waved him off to go get them. Paul came back a couple minutes late with four big boxes of books. He set two of them down in the first aisle and two in the next.

"Ok let's get started." Paul said cheerfully

"Why are you so happy about putting away books?"

"Cause we are going to have a race, to see who can do it first."

"Really?" I asked skeptically

"Yep, but you have to do it with accuracy so you don't mess up and put them in the wrong spot, and where not doing the top shelves."

"Why not the top shelves?"

"Cause last time you where putting books on the top shelves you fell off a ladder and I had to play superman and save you."

"Oh, you did not have to play superman, you choose to."

"It doesn't matter we're still not racing with the top shelves."

"fine." I sighed "whatever you say superman, but let me tell you something….I will win."

"Oh and why do you think that?"

"Because I'm awesome, that's why."

"I can see that."

"Ha, you even agree I'm awesome."

"No, I didn't agree I said I can see it."

"See what?"

"That you're awesome." I gave him a confused look "it's on you shirt." He told me and pointed at my shirt; I looked down and saw it.

"Oh, ok, but you so think I'm awesome."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He told me, I gave him a pout and puppy dog eyes, and he broke.

"Ok fine you're totally awesome."

"Aww, thank you Paul, I always knew I was awesome, but totally awesome, that's just so much better." He shook his head at me, laughing slightly

"Ok let's get working." He said, we both went to one of the shelves and started putting the books away where they belong, and that's what we did all day putting books away, sometimes helping costumers and ringing them up, while we put the books away we would talk, get to know things about each other, Paul even told me a bunch of embarrassing stories about Jared that were hilarious. We only really stopped working for lunch, and that was brought to us by Embry, who had made us lunch at The Diner than brought it to us. And right after we finished we went back to work. Before I knew it, it was time to go, Paul and I locked up, while discussing who won the book race, I said I won he said he won, so we agreed on calling it a tie. I saw that Haley was waiting for me in her car on the curb.

"Bye Paul, see ya later." I said and waved to him before opening the door to the car.

"Bye Meg." He said, I got into the car and buckled my seat belt

"Hey Meg, how was your day?"

"Good, not to many customers today but we put away some of the new shipment."

"That's good, could you do me a favor and put this on." She said and handed me something, I looked at it and my face turned into confusion.

"A blind fold?" I asked

"Yep, put it on."

"Why?"

"Cause you uncle and I got you a surprise." I sighed and reluctantly put the blind fold on.

"Is it a puppy, because I always wanted a puppy" I asked

"No it is not a puppy." Haley laughed, after a while I felt the car come to a stop and heard Haley get out, my door opened and she grabbed my arm and helped me get out. Haley led me to the spot she wanted me to stand and then called Jay out of the house.

"Ok you ready?" Jay asked me cheerfully

"I guess so." I said unsure. The blind fold came off and in front of me was a yellow Jeep Wrangler with a hard top. I stared at it shocked

"Who's is this?" I asked, while really hoping it was mine

"Its yours silly." Haley told me

"Really?" I asked just to make sure

"Yes really." Jay answered. I finally got it thru my head that it was mine and I started to jump up and down and scream because I was so excited. I ran to it and hugged it, and yes I am talking about the car. I also ran and hugged Jay and Haley. After I finished jumping Jay and me got in the jeep and he showed me what does what and all the special features it had. We eventually got out and went inside for dinner. I went to bed shortly after replaying today's events in my mind.

And that's how it went for the next couple of days, I would get up go to work, have fun at work with either Paul or Seth, then come home. My days had become routine but I enjoyed it. The day I drove my jeep I got a lot of compliments from the guys, who I think where jealous. But now today is Thursday, and I was wearing one of the new dresses that Haley bought me it's a short tank top dress that is stripped white and gray, I wore it with gray leggings, a short white Jacket, red Chuck Taylors, and my all you need is love bag. I also had my hair up in a pony tail today and was wearing a little make-up. I am at work right now and it is extremely boring, we had finally finished putting away the new shipment of book yesterday, and there aren't many people coming in today. So I'm just leaning against the counter reading one of those trashy magazines that we had in the magazine stand. I was working with Seth today and he was really annoying me, cause seriously that kid will not shut up, I'm trying to tune him out but I still hear little bits of what he's saying. It was almost our lunch break so we still had a while till we could leave. The door opened and I looked up hoping for customers but it was only Embry and Paul. Surprisingly enough the guys are always coming to the store. Not really for books but just because. I've probably seen almost all of them in here at some point in time this week

"Hey Meg." Paul said as he entered. Embry waved at me and smiled. I waved at them and then went back to reading the magazine. Embry and Seth had started a conversation and Paul came up behind me and started looking over my shoulder at the magazine.

"How can you read this crap?" He asked

I shrugged "I don't know, but there's nothing better to do." I told him, and continued to read, he too I think was reading cause he was still looking over my shoulder at the magazine

"I have a white spot on me." I heard Seth tell Embry

"Maybe its paint." Embry suggested

"Maybe its skin cancer." I said, without looking up from my magazine

"Well aren't you optimistic." Paul said from behind me, I just shrugged at him.

"Do you really think its skin cancer?" Seth asked, sounding like he was freaking out now. I looked up at him and sure enough he was freaking out, with such a scared expression on his face. Embry was just shaking his head and trying not to laugh, and when I looked at Paul he was in the same predicament.

"I don't know let me see it." I said to Seth, he came over and held his arm out to me, and pointed to a really small white dot, and when I say really small I mean I almost couldn't see it.

"Oh that's so not skin cancer." I assured him shaking my head. He let out a breath that apparently he was holding

"Wow that was a close one." he said "I'm gonna go to the back and see if it'll wash off." Once the door to the back room shut Embry and Paul started laughing, I just stood there shaking my head at Seth.

"Do you even know what skin cancer looks like?" Embry asked me

"no, but considering how small and microscopic that dot is I don't think it is, its most likely a pen mark, and not even white." I told him

"I don't care what it is, that was just funny." Paul said and he and Embry laughed again.

"I feel like a hamburger." I stated

"Wow that's random." Paul said

"No, its not."

"Yes it is."

"No its not, I just watched the Pink Panther yesterday, you know the one with Steve Martin." And it's true I did watch it the other day, Jay had decided that we needed a family bonding activity or something like that, so we decided on a movie and I picked out the Pink Panther, because it's really funny.

"Ok you just watched the Pink Panther, but I still don't get what you wanting a hamburger has to do with it."

"Well whenever I watch it, it just makes me want a hamburger really bad."

"Yeah, me too." Embry agreed

Paul shook his head at us and said "ok I get it…….but it's still random."

"Hey I have to go to work soon how bout I make us some hamburgers for lunch." Embry offered

"sure." I said and smiled at him, lately Embry has been nicer and a little bit of a kiss up after I totally kicked his ass for trying to take Bert, I had forgotten he tried to do that, but Jared reminded me, so now he's really scared of Bert, and sometimes of me, and is trying not to get hit anymore.

"Cool, I'll bring it over in a bit." Embry said "and I actually have to leave now, later" Embry waved as he went out the door. Right after he left Seth came out of the back room with a triumphant smile.

"Ha, it came off." He yelled, I just shook my head at him again

"So Meg what are you doing tomorrow?" Seth asked me

"You know Seth that is almost borderline sexual harassment." I told him

"No, its not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?" I asked trying to annoy him

"Positive."

"Ok fine your right its not, but I always wanted to say that." I could hear Paul laugh behind me so I tried smacking him with my hand, but that didn't help at all he only laughed harder at my attempt of hurting him without Bert.

"So, I ask again what are you doing tomorrow Meg?" Seth asked again

"Nothing that I know of, why?"

"Emily wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come over to her house tomorrow for a girl's day or something like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she also invited, Kim, Claire, and Leah."

"Sure I'll go."

"Ok, well she said to call her so…." He trailed off; I reached in my bag and got out my phone, then held it out to him.

"Here put her number in, I'll call her when I get home." I told Seth, he put the number in and gave me back my phone. I put it back in my bag and went back to reading the magazine. Paul was now in front of the counter having a conversation with Seth, talking about god knows what cause they were whispering and I couldn't hear them. I didn't really pay any more attention to them and got caught up in the magazine I was reading, I'm not sure how much time had passed but before I knew it Embry was back with my food. He set the bag of food down right in front of me.

"Here you go Meg." He said

"Thanks," I told him with a smile, I reached into the bag and took out a burger, fries and some packets of ketchup.

"Hey, where's my……"I started but stopped when Embry held up a soda, I reached out and grabbed it "Thanks." I told him. Paul came up then and looked in the empty bag, and frowned.

"Where's my food?" he asked Embry

"Your food? You never told me you wanted food." He answered

"Yes I did, didn't I Meg." He asked me

"Actually, if I remember correctly you didn't and you even dissed the hamburgers." Paul frowned at my answer "and being mean to hamburgers gets you known."

"Ha, told you." Embry yelled triumphantly, while pointing his finger at Paul. Paul just mumbled something unintelligible and walked back over to talk to Seth again.

"Ok, now that we got that settled, don't you have to go back to work Embry."

"Yeah I do, see ya later." And with that he left again, I started to eat my lunch and read at the same time, but when I glanced back at my food I saw a hand reaching for a fry, I stealthy got Bert out of my purse, cause that's where I keep him, and hit the hand that was reaching for my food, I looked up and saw that the hand belonged to known other than Paul, his face was set in a mixture of shock and hurt, like his hand hurt but he still couldn't believe I actually hit him with Bert. I could hear Seth laughing from next to him and I started laughing my self.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked

"That was for attempting to steal my fry." I said then grabbed a fry and ate it tauntingly.

"Yeah dude don't you know not to take Meg's food." Seth said

"No actually I didn't know that." He said, while slightly frowning

"Oh, yeah you weren't there when Quil stole her food and Meg smacked him than went on this huge rant about her food, it was hilarious." Seth told him

"Ok can we please stop talking about me and my food?"

"fine." They said in together.

"Ok all this talk about food is making me hungry, I'm gonna go to The Diner and get some food." Paul said and headed to the door; he paused at it and looked back at me.

"Bye Paul." I said, he walked out the door after that. I finished eating and went back to work, well ok I started working people actually came to the store after lunch. When my shift ended at five, I left and went home, I've been thinking how I keep referring to Jay's house as home when in actual reality my home is in California but it feels so much more like home here. When I got there I went to my room and turned on my stereo and listened to Linkin Park, while laying on my bed relaxing and thinking of random things, I remembered that I had to call Emily so I got my phone out of my bag and called her.

"Hello?" she answered

"Emily?" I asked

"Yes?"

"Hey it's Meg." I told her

"Oh, hey Meg, did Seth tell you that I wanted to have a girl's day tomorrow."

"Yep, and I was calling to say that I'm defiantly in."

"Good, all the other girls are too."

"Nice this will be awesome, what time do I need to come over?"

"noon." She answered

"Ok do I need to bring anything?"

"Um…maybe bring some comfy clothes, cause where gonna go shopping first than come home and watch movies and do some other stuff."

"Ok, I'll bring some, anything else?"

"Nothing else I can think of, you can bring whatever you want really."

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow at twelve."

"Sounds perfect, bye Meg."

"Bye Emily." I said and hung up my phone. I turned my music off and went down stairs, finding a note in the kitchen from Jay and Haley saying that they went out to dinner and that there was pizza in the freezer. So I made a frozen pizza and watched TV until it was late. Then I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas and went to bed looking forward to tomorrow's girl's day.

**AN: ok thank you for reading and for those who haven't seen i have links for Meg's outfits on my profile so go check those out,  
and please review. my next update should be soon, my cousins are leaving tomarrow so the house will be quiet again and i can write.  
:D**


	9. Girls Day Part 1

**AN: ok let me just start with sorry it took me so long to update I was having a some writers block, and working on starting two new stories.  
they won't be posted anytime soon but i had just gotten the ideas and had to write. and thank you to everyone who read and those of you who reviewed, it means alot to me. So this is the first part to the girls day hope you like it, also read the AN at the bottom**

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to everyone who starts school today, which is not me but most of my friends. :D**

CH-9: Girl's Day Part 1

My alarm clock went off at ten o'clock, and I rolled myself out of bed, and trudged down the stairs to get a quick breakfast, I made myself a cup of coffee, grabbed a banana, and headed back upstairs. I set the coffee on my desk and started looking through my closet trying to decide on what to wear, while eating my banana. For some reason I'm feeling more girly today than I usually do, and since today's girl's day I guess I can embrace my more feminine side. I ended up choosing a yellow shirt that says why you hatin' on it, a jean mini skirt, and to go with it I choose, my black neon zebra print jacket, my black and pink tennis shoes, my silver heart charm bracelet, a big black ring that had different colored jewels on it, my new black bag that says Love on it, my blue sunglasses, and to finish it off my pink beanie. I set everything out on my bed, and finished my coffee. I then went to my bathroom and took a nice relaxing shower. I got out, dried myself off, and then wrapped the towel around me walked into my bedroom. I got out my underwear and bra and put them on, then put on the outfit I had picked out before. I turned on my stereo and listened to the music while I wandered back into the bathroom and did my hair and make- up. I didn't do much to my hair just dried and brushed it, parting it a little to one side. By the time I was done with all this I had about 20 minutes till I had to leave. So I took that time and put everything from my other bag to the one I am using today, I also grabbed a pair of comfortable clothes like Emily said, for lying around and hanging out at the house, and stuffed those into my bag as well, I still had ten minutes till I had to leave so I made my way downstairs and saw that nobody was home, so I wrote a note to Jay and Healy, telling them where I was gonna be and to call me for more info. I hung it on the fridge with a magnate, and grabbed my keys from my bag and headed out, a little early. I locked the front door behind me and got into my jeep, and started to drive to Emily's house.

On my way I started thinking, I thought about what we might do today, and who was coming, when I thought that my mind finally processed that Kim was gonna be there, usually this would be fine but I haven't talked to Kim in almost a week. I still can't shake the feeling of betrayal I feel when I think about what she said to Paul, I know that Paul didn't listen to her or at least he said he wasn't going to, but it still feels like getting backstabbed by my best friend. She's tried calling me this week but every time I see her name flash on my phone I press the ignore button, not wanting to talk to her. I pressed those feeling of betrayal down not wanting them to ruin my good mood and what is supposed to be a good day. Luckily Emily, Claire, and Leah will also be there, I've been getting to know them pretty well, Claire and Leah have stopped by the book store at least one point in time this week. I haven't gotten to know Claire that well, but I know she can be a little shy but after she gets to know you she's all energy. I know Leah a little better she's stopped by the store more and we talk a lot, we even exchange phone numbers, so we've talked more on the phone, I like that she doesn't take people's shit and can be very blunt. All the guys are shocked that we've become quick friends; apparently she doesn't like that many people. I haven't talked too much with Emily but from when I have she seems really nice and sweet. By the time I got my happy mood back I was at Emily's house. I pulled up to the curb and parked my jeep, then hooped out and went to the door. I knocked on the door and heard some one yell come in, I opened the door and looked around for some body, but didn't find anybody. I walked into the living room and nobody was there either.

"Marco!" I yelled

"What?" Emily asked as she came into view from the kitchen, stirring something in a bowl

"You're supposed to say Polo." I told her,

"Oh, sorry, my bad." She said, and turned back to the kitchen, I followed after her.

"Its ok, your not the first that didn't say Polo." I told her with a wave of my hand

"I bet I'm not." She told me teasingly

"So where is everyone else?" I asked

"Leah is out back with the boys, Claire should be here any minute and Kim's gonna be a little late." Emily told me

"Why are the guys here?"

"There waiting for Sam and Jared to get back from somewhere, then they're gonna go down to the beach or something, I'm not really sure."

"That's cool, so…..what are you doing?"

"I'm baking muffins."

"Nice."

"Why don't you go outside with the boys and Leah, while finish this and wait for the rest of them?" She offered

"Ok, sure." I told her and headed toward the back door

"You look nice by the way Meg." Emily called after me.

"Thanks," I yelled back, I opened the back door and walked out, seeing Quil and Leah on the little bench they have in there back yard and the rest of the guys laying on the grass, I looked around some more, cause I've never actually been back here before, it was really nice, had a bunch of flowers and it was cool how the yard went into the woods.

"Meg," Leah called motioning me over with her hand.

"Hey, Quil could get up for a sec." I asked him sweetly

"Sure." He told me and stood up. I moved around him and sat in his seat.

"Thanks."

"You can't just take my seat." He pouted

"Actually I can, and I did." I told him smirking

"Now where am I supposed sit?"

"Go lay on the grass with the guys." Quil then stomped off toward the guys.

"You look nice today." Leah told me

"Thanks, so do you." I told her looking at her outfit; she was dressed similarly to me in a skirt and shirt.

"Yeah but you pull it off better." She told me

"Yeah she does!" Collin hollered at us, eavesdropping on our conversation, and making all the guys turn to look at me.

"I can't see her, stand up and come over here Meg." Embry told me, I got up from my seat.

"Don't let anyone take it." I told Leah, she smiled and put her feet where I was once sitting. I made my way over to the guys and they all stared at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're like a real girl." Brady told me, Paul, being the closest to him, smacked him in the head

"Yeah I am dumbass." I told him

"We all know you're a girl Meg, you just have never really looked like one." Collin told me.

"Really?" I asked "are you saying that I usually look ugly?"

"NO!" all the guys yelled at the same time

"Then what?" I asked, enjoying watching them squirm

"Where just saying that you usually don't look like this." Seth said

"So you're saying that since I look like this I finally look really pretty?" I asked twisting his words around.

"You all should stop talking now." Leah yelled at them, laughing. Embry nodded his head and shut his lips doing that kiddy thing where he locks his lips with a key and throws it away. I shook my head at them all.

"Hey, Emily finished the muffins if you all want some." Claire yelled as she walked out the back door. Almost all the boys got up and ran to the door. I laughed at them and turned around walking back to my seat. I felt a pressure on my lower back and someone's breath on my ear. I knew who it was, I could feel his presence behind me, and since he was so close I could smell his perfect smell.

"You always look beautiful." Paul told me, then his breath was away from my ear, but his hand was still on my back, I turned my head and looked at him. He was smiling down at me with his amazing smile, and I became breathless, between that and what he said, my heart was in over drive beating rapidly in my chest. I swear I saw his smile grow bigger than he took his hand off my back and ran to the back door, trying not to miss out on the muffins; I finished walking back to my seat and sat down next to Leah again. She was just smirking and shaking her head at me.

"I got you a muffin." Claire said, handing me a muffin from her seat on the arm of the bench.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I figured you would want one and the boys would probably eat them all."

"Yeah they probably will." I agreed with her and started picking at my muffin.

"You like him." Claire stated

"What?" I asked slightly shocked by what she said

"I said you like Him." Before I could respond Leah jumped in

"Maybe we should talk about this later, when the other two are here and the boys are not."

"Ok, but don't think I'll forget." Claire warned me

"Girls come on inside." Emily called out the back door, we all got up and headed inside where all the boys were standing around the living room, I saw Sam and Jared so I assumed they just got back, I also saw Kim, so she must have just gotten here too.

"Ok all you boys have to leave, this is girls day." Emily said as she was ushering the guys out the door, I waved as they walked out and my eyes connected with Paul's for a second he winked at me then continued his way out. After about five minutes Emily finally managed to get the guys out, and when she came back into the living room, she looked really excited.

"Ok girls, we are going to go shopping, lets all get in the car."

"What car are we taking?" Kim asked

"We can take mine, it will fit us all."

"Ok, then lets go get in the jeep."

"I call shot gun." Leah yelled,

"You've been hanging out with the boys too much." Clair told her

"And that is exactly why I decided to come over today, no boys, and they were really starting to piss me off too," we got to my jeep and all climbed in, since it was my car I got to drive.

"Do you know how to get to Port Angeles?" Emily asked from the back seat

"Yep." I told her, "Hey Leah did have you gotten back at Paul yet?" I asked

"No, but I'm working on it, he'll get what's coming for him." She said

We continued to talk for a little bit and eventually turned on the radio and started singing to the songs. About an hour and a half late I pulled the jeep into a parking spot at the mall. We all climbed out of the car and made our way into the mall.

"Where to first girls." I asked

"I don't know lets just wander." Claire answered, so that's what we did we wondered for a little bit and stopped at some stores one of us wanted to go in.

"I'm hungry." Leah whined

"You're always hungry." Kim stated

"And what's your point?" Leah growled at her

"You know what, I'm hungry too." I cut in trying to avoid a fight

"Anybody else?" Leah asked

"Nope."

"Nu uh."

"no." the others said

"Well than me and Leah are gonna go to the food court."

"Ok, meet us at American Eagle, when you're done." Emily said

"Kay." Me and Leah told them over our shoulders as we walked to the food court

"So where do you wanna eat?" I asked in an overly cheery voice

"Let's get a Jamba Juice."

"Kay." So we went to stand in the line, it wasn't that long so we ordered fairly quickly, I got a Strawberries Wild and Leah got an Orange Appeal. We found an empty table and sat down there while we drank our drinks.

"So what's up with you?" Leah asked me

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your acting kinda funny."

"Oh, its nothing." I told her, and made a mental note to act more normal

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok then, but when Kim starts wondering why your avoiding her, you better come up with a damn good lie."

"What makes you think I'm avoiding Kim?" I asked

"Well one, your not doing it very discreetly, two you haven't really talked to her straight forward today, and three I heard her asking Emily if she knew why you where avoiding her."

"She was talking to Emily about me?" I asked

"Yeah, Kim asked if she knew what was up with you."

"Oh, she just loves talking about me behind my back doesn't she?" I mumbled under my breath

"What was that?" Leah asked

"Nothing," I said "you almost done?"

"Yeah, let's go." Leah said. We got up from the table and threw our empty drinks away and headed to American Eagle, where the rest of the girls should be waiting for us.

When we got there I spotted Claire first looking at a rack of shirts,

"Hey." I said as we came up to her

"Hey."

"Where are the others?" Leah asked

"They didn't find anything so there waiting on a bench a little ways down."

"Ok, I'm gonna go sit with them." Leah said then walked off to find them.

"You find anything?" I asked Claire

"Yeah a couple shirts."

"Well why don't you go try them on?"

"Ok." She said and went off to the dressing rooms. She came out after about 10 minutes.

"So you gonna get any of them."

"Yeah, the pink one and the green one." She told me

"Ok, let's go check out." We went to the check out counter and Claire bought the two shirts, then we walked out and went to find the other three. We found them on a bench outside of a store that sells DVDs and CDs.

"Now where?" Kim asked

"Let's go in there and buy some movies for today." Leah suggested

"But I have movies." Emily said

"Yeah, really bad movies." Claire whined

"Fine," Emily huffed "let's go get some movies." We went in the store and spent maybe and hour in there arguing over what movies to buy, we finally settled on each of us picking out one, and we finally left the store.

"Hey Emily, do you have playing cards at your house?" I asked

"I don't think so why?"

"Just wondering." I told her we walked a little ways until I found the store I was looking for.

"Hey lets go in there." I said

"It's a game store." Kim said

"Thanks for stating the obvious Kim." I snapped a little too acidly " so any one want to go in there with me?"

"I'll go." Claire said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the store, probably feeling the tension in the air after I snapped at Kim.

"So what are we looking for?" she asked

"Playing card and poker chips."

"Where gonna play poker?" she asked

"Nope,"

"Then what?"

"Blackjack."

"But I don't know how to play." Claire said

"That's ok I'll teach you."

"Sweet." She said in a high pitched excited voice, after wondering up and down the aisles we found what we were looking for and went to buy it.

"So what did you buy?" Leah asked when we came out of the store

"It's a surprise." I told her, she just glared at me while I smiled brightly back at her. We continued walking around, we went into a few more clothing stores and into a candy store, cause we had to have candy while watching all the movies we bought, we were also gonna find a store that would sell popcorn but Emily assured us that she had some at her house.

After being at the mall for god knows how long we eventually made our way out and to the Jeep. In all I had ended up getting four shirts, a pair of pajamas, a movie, and then the playing cards and poker chips. We put all our bags in the back of the Jeep and then loaded in, this time Claire had called shot gun, which Leah glared at her for, so she was up front with me as we made our way back to the house, we didn't talk all that much mostly singing to the songs that came on the radio and enjoyed our hour or so drive back to La Push.

**AN: i hope you all enjoyed this chapter its not the best mostly a filler that had to be done so i can get to the drama in the next chapter.  
I have a poll on my profile that you should all go vote in, its asking what i should name one of the new stories i'm writing its an Embry imprint story, so please go vote, also as a reminder i have all of Meg's outfits on my profile. So thank you for reading my story, AND GO REVIEW :D**


	10. Girls Day Part 2

**AN: hey people, so here is the next part of girls day, and to let you know it kinda sad, not like making you cry sad more of you feel sorry for the character sad, there is a lot of drama in this, hopefully i did it well it didn't turn out how i thought it would but i like this better than what i had intended, and thank you to everyone who read the last chapter and those of you who reviewed, also read the bottem AN**

CH-10: Girls Day Part 2

I pulled the jeep up to the curb beside Emily's house, and we all filed out. I opened the back and we all got our bags and what not that we put in the trunk. Emily opened the front door and we scrambled in.

"You all can set your bags there by there door." She told us pointing to an empty corner near the door. We set our bags down there and took out the things we bought for today, the movies, candy, poker chips and cards.

"What does everybody want on their pizza?" Leah asked

"Pepperoni"

"Sausage"

"Cheese"

"Everything." Was yelled at Leah

"Ok," she said and dialed the phone "yeah, can have a Large Supreme, and a large half pepperoni half sausage………delivered……yeah that's fine." Leah continued to talk to the guy and gave him the address and told us it would be here in 30 minutes.

"But what about my cheese?" Claire whined

"You get to pick off the pepperoni or sausage." Leah told her like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Let's watch a movie." I suggested

"Ok, which one?" Kim asked

"I don't know, what are the options?"

"Well, let's see." Emily said "I picked out The Notebook, Claire got Stick It, Leah got Push, You picked 10 Things I Hate About You, and Kim picked 50 First Dates."

"I say we watch mine." I told them

"Ok, I could use a laugh." Claire said

"Sure." The others mumbled

"I'll go put it in." Emily said, and went toward the living room, that left the rest of us standing by the door, so I followed after her with everyone else after me. I plopped myself down on the right side of the couch by the arm rest, Claire sat next to me and Kim on the other side of her, Leah sat on the chair that was closest to my side of the couch and that left Emily with the other chair near Kim.

"Okey dokey lets get this show on the road." Emily said as she sat down in her chair and pressed the play button for the movie to start. We had only gotten about 15 minutes into the movie when the door bells rang, hopefully with our pizza cause let me tell you I am starving. Leah hopped up off her chair and got the door, I heard some voices, but couldn't make out what they said, then the door shut and Leah came back with two large pizzas.

"I got food!" she hollered as she walked into the kitchen, like a little hungry puppy I followed after her.

"Pause the movie." I yelled from the kitchen, where I was getting out plates and napkins for everybody.

"You think we can finish this all by ourselves?" Leah asked me gesturing to the large supreme pizza that was for the two of us.

"Definitely." I told her nodding my head vigorously

"You so can not finish that between the two of you." Claire stated as she came in and heard our conversation,

"You wanna bet?" Leah asked her

"Sure, how much?"

"50."

"I'm 15 how the hell would I get 50 dollars, make it 10,"

"Fine," Leah huffed "We'll make it 10, anybody else want to bet?" we all shook our heads no at her. And grabbed some slices of pizza and put them on our plates. Leah and I each had half of the pizza on our plates.

"Got any soda Em?" I asked

"Yeah, check in the fridge."

"Kay, anyone else want one." I asked before I got up

"Sure"

"Yep,"

"Duh."

"Ok," came there responses, I set my plate down on the side table by the couch and got up to get five sodas, I came back in the living room and tossed Leah hers, then Emily, Kim, and Claire, who dropped hers.

"You suck at catching." Leah told her

"Yeah well, I don't have to best hand eye coordination," she retorted back

"Or you were just off in lala land day dreaming and not paying attention." She said back

"Or there's that." Claire said confessing to it.

"That's what I thought." Leah smirked

"So what are you day dreaming about Claire?" I asked, and took a started scarffing down my pizza.

"Oh you know this and that."

"Yeah and by this she means Quil and by that she means his chest." Kim snickered

"I was not!" Claire said, while blushing

"You so where, your even blushing." Emily told her.

"Yeah well at least I didn't get hit by the soda when I was daydreaming I just dropped it." Claire retorted back at Kim, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"Don't go there Claire." Kim warned

"What? You don't want me to tell them about the time you got hit by and empty soda can after the guy said duck, cause you where thinking about Jared."

"I told you not to go there." Kim yelled

"Ya, what'cha gonna do about it?"

"I'll tell them about the time you got weeks detention, cause a the P.E teacher caught you and Quil in the janitors closet doing something your not supposed to do." Kim said

"Yeah well at least we didn't get caught by our parents half naked on my bed." Claire yelled, while Kim's eyes got huge and she gasped

"You did not just say that." Kim yelled, I leaned over the arm of the couch closer to Leah and whispered to her

"They're better than cable aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are," she said as we laughed, I looked over at Emily and saw that she was trying to be nice and had a hand over her mouth containing her laughter. Leah and I were not as nice and you could totally here our laughter getting louder the more they fought. Both Kim and Claire's heads snapped in our directions as they glared at us for laughing at them.

"What are you two laughing at?" Claire hissed

"This," I said as I waved my hands out toward them.

"Yeah and what's so funny about it? The fact that we have boyfriends to think about unlike you." Kim said, oh she did not just freaking say that.

"Don't fucking go there," Leah growled at her. Kim's eyes locked with Leah's and she looked scared for a minute before she turned her gaze to me.

"I wasn't talking about you Leah."

"You better not be talking about me either." I told her and stood up; she followed me and also stood up so we were facing each other."

"Yes, but I am."

"Yeah and whys that Kim, really tell me why." I yelled at her

"Cause you're just jealous, that I can actually keep a boyfriend once I have one." Kim answered

"Really and what made you think I even wanted to keep any of the boyfriends I've had before."

"Nothing, that's the problem with you Meg, you don't have boyfriends cause you really like or love the person, you have them cause you're scared of being alone and need somebody to love you. So you have these boyfriends who say they love you even though both of you know its not true, you just need someone to say it to you, so you feel like your not alone in this world."

"And what if I am, what if I am alone forever in this world and we all know it so, I decided to have all these boyfriends so I just didn't feel it all the time." I yelled at her feeling tears come to my eyes

"But your not Meg, I don't even get what makes you think that."

"You know what makes me think that, the fact that my mom died and left me, My dad is a fucking jerk who never even wanted me unless I was boy and only puts up with me cause I'm the only thing her has left from my mom, the only people who might actually love me are hundreds of miles away from where I live. And even here it's not that great cause you all have someone who you care about and cares about you. Kim you have Jared, Claire you have Quil, Emily you have Sam, Leah you have Sue and Seth and he has you guys, Jay has Haley, Embry has his mom and grandmother that I keep hearing about, Brady has his sister, Collin has his dad. And Paul has his mom and two sister, but who do I have who do I really have NO ONE that's who." I shouted the last part and whipped the back of my hand across my cheeks because the tears were falling now.

"You can't believe that can you?" Kim asked

"Can't I.?"

"No you can't, you have practically all those people you just listed that love you. So no I you can't believe that."

"Well I do, sorry for thinking that maybe I don't have that someone in this world that loves me more than anything and would freaking die for me. Like all you have."

"That's the thing you DO, you do have people who would do that, don't you think Jay would take a bullet for you, your like is own daughter, he probably couldn't even love you more if you where his own, tons of people love you Meg, Jared, Seth, Paul, and all those guys would risk there lives for you, why can't you under stand that?"

"Cause what if it's not true, what if I think that and it comes back and slaps me in the face. My mom was supposed to do things like that and look at this she died, and my dad, aren't dads supposed to be overprotective and loving, well he's fucking not, he doesn't give a damn about anything I do just as long as nothing is stopping me from getting out of his house sooner so he doesn't have anybody to think about but his god damned self," I paused for a minutes to wipe my eyes and take deep breaths "all the people that are supposed to love me don't so why the hell would I think anybody else does."

"Haven't we shown you Meg, haven't me and Jay been there every time you needed us."

"No you haven't always been there for me, I've called you guys when I've really needed you and you didn't answer cause you were busy with someone else, and you have hung up the phone on me when I was talking about something important just cause Jared knocked on the door. I'm not saying I need to be your first priority for everything but sometimes when I have really needed you, you weren't there, because you were busy with the one thing in your life you love the most. If I asked you what you had to live for what would you say?" I asked

"Jared." She answered immediately, I turned my head to the others wanting their answers also, they seemed shocked I was acknowledging them cause me and Kim have ignored their presence from the beginning of the argument and they have stayed silent not wanting to intrude.

"Sam." Emily answered

"Quil." Claire mumbled

"My mom." Leah said

"Exactly, you all have someone; I don't have anyone, ." I pronounced each word carefully for them.

"Yes you do." Kim said

"Yeah? Who?"

"Paul."

"Paul?" I asked confused

"Yes Paul, you have to live for Paul he would die if you weren't here."

"Really and what makes you think he want me? The fact that he didn't stop speaking or flirting with me after you told him how much of slut I was."

"I never told him you where a slut. And what even gave you the idea I said anything to him." My fist clenched in anger of her little innocent act and my mind some how processed that this argument just took a big turn to something else.

"Oh, you don't remember your little conversation with him, where you basically told him not to even think about going out with me because I'll throw him away like a used tissue."

"That's not what I said and how do you even know about that?" she asked

"Oh, yeah cause it's just so surprising that I heard you when I was in the same freaking car as you."

"You where asleep."

"No I had my eyes closed."

"So you're telling me that you weren't asleep and heard everything I said."

"Yes I just said that, what didn't you comprehend, maybe your brain is still on the fact that I heard you talking about me when I wasn't supposed to, so you finally get why I've been avoiding you all week, because I fell like I just got stabbed in the back."

"You think I back stabbed you because I told Paul to be carful?" Kim asked in a small voice

"Yeah I do." I told her, trying to calm myself down

"I didn't back stab y-"

"Yeah you did."

"Just shut up and let me talk," Kim hissed at me, I nodded my head at her

"Like I was saying I didn't back stab you, yeah I told Paul to be carful with getting into or trying to get into a relationship with you and yes, to do that I had to tell him about some of your past relationships, but I have not even hinted nor have I called you a slut. And if you might remember I tried to call you the next day and tell you the same thing. I saw the looks you had been giving him all night and how he looked at you also. But I was trying to protect both of you, I didn't not tell him not to date you I just told him to be careful and that is exactly what I was gonna tell you put you kept ignoring my calls."

"Really?" I asked

"Yes really, so know let me tell you, Paul's a good guy has a temper but he's a good guy for the most part, he really likes you but I just want you to be carful if you decide to go out with him, I don't want either of you to end up with a broken heart, especially when you go home." She told me, my eyes started to tear up again slightly

"I'm sorry; I ignored you and didn't just talk it out and let you explain."

"Its ok I should of talked to you first and not talked to him when you where in the car."

"So we good?" I asked

"Yeah we're good." She said and stepped toward me and we hugged.

"You have lots of love and lots of reasons to live for." Kim whispered in my ear, I just shook my head at her.

"Wow that was weird in a very dramatic way." Leah said as Kim and I let go of each other, and sat back on the couch.

"Oh, Claire you owe me 10 bucks." Leah said smirking in Claire's direction, she just glared back at her.

"Hey did any body bring comfy clothes to change into like I told you all?" Emily asked

"Yep," Claire said popping the p at the end

"Yeah," I mumbled

"I have extra clothes here." Leah told her

"No I forgot." Kim admitted

"That's ok I probably have something you can wear." Emily told Kim

"So while I find Kim something you all should go change." She told us. Me and Claire went to our bags that were by the door and Leah followed the other two to the back.

"You can use the bathroom first." I told Claire

"You sure?" she asked

"Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be just a minute." And after about 3 Claire came out in sweats and a big t-shirt that was probably Quil's. I stepped into the bathroom after her and put on my Pajamas that I brought. It was a pair of plaid and checkered short and a gray spaghetti strapped top, I also took off my beanie and pulled my hair up into a ponytail with a hair tie I found in my bag. I put the clothes I just took off into one of my shopping bags and made my way back into the living room. Claire was on the couch and Leah and Emily were on the floor. I assumed Kim was still getting dressed, so I sat down on the other side of the couch from Claire who was on the left side of the couch by the arm rest, and laid down on my side with my head in Claire's lap and my feet at the other end of the couch, Claire started playing with my hair and was humming some random tune when Kim came from the back, walked over to the couch, picked up my feet and sat down putting my feet in her lap. They probably all knew that I was emotionally drained from the fight we just had, and they were probably all thinking about all the things that I said and most likely worried about me, at least I knew Kim was, I could tell by her face. Emily started the movie from where we had paused it. It was at the part where Patrick is serenading Kat on the bleachers and getting chased by the school's security. For some reason my mind didn't won't to concentrate on the movie, so I started thinking about what I had said to Kim about me not having anybody. I knew it was true, but I had always pushed it to the back of my mind not wanting to think about it or even say it cause I knew what actually admitting it would make me feel like, and this, yeah this is what it would make me feel like. My good mood from the beginning of today is gone and now I just fell sad, a little helpless, and vulnerable. Claire whipped a tear from my cheek, making me realize I was crying again. After a little while the movie ended and we had to figure out what to watch next.

"50 first dates." Leah suggested, and we all nodded our consent to her, she got up from her spot on the floor and put the DVD in, she also went to the kitchen, made popcorn and grabbed our bag of candy. I wasn't that hungry cause I had eaten half of that pizza with Leah, but I did want my candy. Leah made two big bowls of popcorn and handed one to Emily and the other to Kim, she also handed each of us our candy that we had picked out. I opened my box of Mike and Ikes and started eating some. We watch the movie and sometimes made comments about some things here and there, but it eventually ended and it was already 8:00. Emily stood up and got a blanket draping it over me, and putting the next movie in, we had decided on Push. A little bit into it and the door bell rang, Emily got up to answer it and came back telling Claire that her ride was here. I lifted my head off of her lap and she stood up giving all of us a hug and going to the door. Emily came back and gave me a pillow for my head before she sat down. We had gotten farther along in the movie when the front door opened, rather loudly I might add, and Sam, Seth, Jared, Paul, and Embry came into the living room. Usually I would feel embarrassed at the fact that Paul is seeing me look like crap but with my current mood I really didn't care. Emily pause the movie and got up to greet Sam. Leah got up and went to Embry, Paul, and Seth and told them something. Kim stayed where she was and just let Jared come to her. I heard Kim whisper something to him and he crouched down next to the couch to look at me, I didn't do anything, I just looked right back at him. He sighed slightly and gave me a kiss on the forehead and stood back up walking to the guys who were just standing there.

"We got to go." Leah said, grabbing Seth by the sleeve and yanked him out the door, before turning back and giving us girls hugs, when she got to me she hugged me longer than the others and told me she'd call me tomorrow. I hadn't really noticed until now but the guy had apparently went outside to the back yard cause I heard the door close.

"Meg?" Kim said in a soft voice

"Yes?" I asked my voice raspy from crying.

"I got to go soon, you gonna stay here or drive home."

"I think I'll stay and finish the movie."

"Ok, but be carful when you go home," she told me as she picked up my feet from her lap and stood up. I heard the back door open and Sam, Paul, Embry, and Jared come back in. Kim went to Jared and told him she was ready to leave. They waved goodbye and left, Paul walked over to me and gently took the pillow out form under my head and with his hand he kept my head up as he sat down with my head in his lap like when I was sitting with Claire, and like Claire he started smoothing my hair. I saw Sam sitting with Emily on one of the chairs and Embry on the other one looking like he was asleep.

"Press play." I told Emily, She nodded her head and un-paused the movie. When the movie was almost over I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, and was starting to cry again, so I shut my eyes hoping to stop the tears, it didn't work and I could feel Paul's warm hand on my cheek brushing them away. And that's how I feel a sleep with Paul's hand brushing away all the tears that fell, and his arm around me in a soothing embrace.

**AN: ok, hopefully no one cried, and if you did tell me casue i didn't think anyone would cry or anything and hopefully you could all follow how the fight went cause it kept changing topics but thats just how my brain works, if you didn't understand it either tell me in a review or PM me and hopefully i'll be able to clear anything up, also could you all PLEASE vote in my poll, it for the title of my new Embry imprint story that i'm working on, there are three choices,and i've only had three people vote and unfortunatly they each chose a different option so nothings really helping right now. and to let you know i finally started school, so i might be a while till i update but hopefully it won't be too long, adn with all this said PLEASE REVIEW AND VOTE IN MY POLL :D**


	11. After Math

**AN: ok here is chapter 11, sorry it took so long to post, but it is the longest chapter I've written yet so yay :D, also thanks to everyone who read and those who reviewed last chapter, i loved getting the reviews and reading about how much you all like my story, i only had 3 people tell me that they cried so thats good so it wasn't too sad, but i did warn you. this chapter isn't sad, at least i don't think it is so enjoy.**

CH- 11: After Math

I was starting to wake up and all my brain could process was that my face was pressed into something warm, muscular, and really good smelling. I moved my face away from it and opened my eyes to be met with darkness, after a little bit my eyes adjusted to the dark and I could see, I turned my head up and saw Paul, which means that my face was presses into Paul's chest, I started to blush slightly and was thankful that Paul was sleeping, now that the mystery of what I was next to was solved I started to think why Paul was in my bed with me, I sat up a little bit and looked around the room and saw that I was in a living room, not even my own living room. Than the memories started to come back to me, our girls day, the argument, everything I said and that was said to me, me falling asleep with my head in Paul's lap. So it seems that I was still at Emily's house on the couch, but now Paul was laying on it with me, with one arm under my head slightly then wrapping around my waist, and the other one thrown loosely around my waist. I looked around again but this time I was searching for the clock to see what time it was, I knew that it was still night cause it was dark out, I found a clock on the side table that was closest to the side of the couch my head was on, and saw that the glowing numbers read 5:22, which means that it won't be light out for another hour and a half or so. I wasn't tired anymore and decided to just lay there and watch Paul sleep, his face looked so peaceful, not like the look he had before I went to sleep, his face had looked scared, worried, and pitying. I started getting bored and didn't feel like thinking too much not wanting to feel as bad a yesterday, but after I'm awake longer and I start seeing everybody I will inevitably feel like that again, so I started to play with Paul's hair, not really playing with it just running my hands threw it, and you know what? It really is a soft as it looks maybe even softer. Even with running my hands threw his hair I was still slightly bored, I mean really what is so interesting about watching people sleep, I've read books where people do that and I just don't see the appeal of it. Paul started to stir under my hand so I dropped it back at my side. I finally figured that if I can't sleep I might as well just close my eyes and hope it will just come to me. So I rested my head on Paul's arm again, wrapped one of my arms around him and put my face in the crock of his neck. And let me tell you I was really comfortable, I felt like I could stay right here without moving all day. I stayed like that for a while singing random songs in my mind hoping that I could serenade my self to sleep, I didn't work. So unfortunately my mind started to wonder, and what it wondered to was the one topic that I didn't want to think about, but every time I push it back and think of something else, it would just some how come back up, so I finally gave in to myself and thought about it, how everything I told them was true even if they didn't want to admit it, I did know that some of the points I made maybe didn't work that well, like who Collin and Brady have to live for, but there only like 15 or something and they a lot going for them right now. I mean there always telling me about the girls that go to their school that are basically stalk them in the halls and throw themselves at them. So they will eventually find a girl they like. Right? Ugh, its time like these that I hate thinking cause my brain just won't stop and I really don't want to think theses things but cant help. I'm trying to figure out what Kim had said about me having Paul to live for because I mean I know I really like him but it seems like he doesn't like me that way sometimes, we friends, possibly best friends, but still just friends. I've been here two weeks and nothing has happened between me and Paul or me and anybody. Maybe Kim's just slightly delusional, but whatever.

I was starting to feel restless and I didn't want to be laying down anymore, so I took Paul's arm off my waist and got up off the couch, taking my hair down and running my fingers threw it than putting it in a low pony tail so at least it looks semi- decent, and went into the kitchen I made a pot of coffee for myself and anyone else who might want some later. While I was searching in the cabinets for a coffee cup, my eyes landed the clock that was on the microwave and I saw that it was almost seven thirty. With a little more searching I finally found a cup and poured my freshly brewed coffee into it and started drinking I didn't put anything in it I just drank it black. I sat down at Sam and Emily's kitchen table and just sat there drinking my coffee and starting off into space. I heard the front door open and close and some loud footsteps head this way. I didn't bother turning around cause I figured I look like hell and that it was just some of the guys, cause that's what they do just walk in without knocking or anything.

"What are you doing up?" I heard someone question from behind me, I turned around in my seat and saw Seth standing by the fridge looking at me for an answer and Embry with his head in the fridge searching for food I presume.

"Drinking coffee." I told him

"Yeah, but why?" he asked

"Cause I can." I countered simply, and got up with my empty cup and went to the sink where I rinsed my cup and put it in the dish washer, then turned back and turned back to head to my seat. When I was almost there Embry stepped in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders and looked at me like he was searching my face for something, I just looked back at him with no expression on my face. He stared at me for a minute before he brought me closer and wrapped his arms around me, and that's all it took, that small gesture of caring and friendship that made me fall apart. I wrapped my arms around Embry clutching to him and sobbed into his chest getting his shirt wet with my salty tears. He just stood there letting me cry on him and trying to comfort me, unfortunately it wasn't working, but at least he tried. I could here more people coning into the house, some walking around, and others getting up. But that wouldn't stop my tears from flowing and on the negative side I was sobbing loudly so most everyone heard me. I felt someone come up behind me and could here them having a whispered conversation with Embry for a few minutes before I felt Embry let go of me and unwrap my arms from around him and turn me around so that I was facing some one else, I looked up and saw that it was Paul and just with that I clutched the front of his shirt in my hands and sobbed into his chest, he bent down slightly and wrapped his arms around me and picked me up so he was carrying me bridal style, he walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat down on one of the chairs with me in his lap, the front of his shirts still fisted in my hands and my face now in the crock of his neck, he still had his arms around me and with one hand he was rubbing my back soothingly. A while later my sobbing turned into sniffles and I moved my head form Paul's neck to his chest, I brought my hand up to my face and whipped away the remaining tears, and let my eyes Rome the room and saw that Seth and Embry were having a conversation with Claire on the couch and by the back door Sam was talking to Quil. I saw Claire look over at me, she smiled and waved, I waved back but couldn't even muster a smile with my attitude, Claire got up off the couch and grabbed something from off the side table and handed it to me, I saw that it was a tissue so I took it and said "Thank you."

"No problem, you look like you need it." She told me, then went back to her conversation

"I probably do," I muttered

"Got an issue use a tissue!" Seth said, trying to lighten the mood, everyone laughed slightly, even me.

"You better?" Paul asked me, I looked up at him, and nodded my head a little.

"Sure?" he asked not really believing me

"I don't know." I told him honestly, he nodded his head at me and held me a little tighter.

"Who wants bacon?" Emily hollered from the kitchen, I laughed a little bit to myself, as all the guys raised there hands. Emily came out of the kitchen with a plate of bacon and saw that al the guys had their hands raised, she came over to me told me to take some, I took a couple strips and then she went over to Claire who also took, some after that she went back into the kitchen with the rest of the plate. All the guys looked shocked that they didn't get any food, while us girls did.

"Emily" Quil whined

"You'll get some, let me just finish making the rest of the food." She hollered at him, I sighed to myself and leaned back into Paul and ate my food, while thinking that most times this would be one of the normal funny situations with food the guys get into but today it just didn't really make me smile that much, just a little tugging at my lips is all.

"Ok everybody in the kitchen." Emily called, all the guys and Claire raced to the kitchen and as I was about to get off Paul so he could also run, he held me even tighter and lifted me up carrying me to the kitchen.

"Ok, Paul set her down in the seat." Emily instructed all the others where sitting around the table there were only three seats left for Paul, Emily, and me. Paul set me down at the head of the table, then sat to the left of me next to Embry, Claire was on the other side of me to my right, next to her was Quil, then Seth, and Sam was at the other end with an empty seat left for Emily. Emily was in the kitchens' island putting together plates of food for all of us, she cam to me first and sat my plate in front of me, I looked at it and smiled, Emily had made a pancake, then made a smiley face on it, you know the ones where you have whipped cream with berries on top for the eyes, strawberries for the nose and a strip of bacon for the smiley face, I turned to Emily who was standing by my chair and said "Thank you." And got up and hugged her. Then sat back down and started to eat my food. Emily went back in the island and made everyone else a plate, but unfortunately for them they didn't get a face on their pancakes. We all ate and talked about random things I stayed quite for most of the conversation, not really feeling like talking. I would catch Paul occasionally looking at me worriedly from the corner of my eye, but I didn't really think anything of it, he was probably just making sure I wasn't going to have another break down soon. For some reason it took us a couple hours till we got up from the table, most likely because all the talking and the boys having black holes as stomachs, when I saw the clock it said that it was almost 11 o'clock and I finally remembered that Jay and Haley have no idea I'm still here. I walked toward the door where I left all my bags yesterday and dug through my purse till I found my phone, It said that I had 3 new texts, I opened the first one from Jay, It read "**When R U coming home?"** then the second one was also from him saying "**Emily called, be home tomorrow by 1."** Then the third one was from Kim saying that she took the shoes I wore yesterday cause she wanted to wear them today, and that she left me her pair to wear. After I read those I realized that I didn't have any clean clothes to wear today. I shrugged it off and went back to the living room where everyone else was.

"Where did you go?" Paul asked me when I came back

"I needed to check my phone." I told him, "hey Emily when did you call Jay?"

"Oh last night after you fell asleep, I didn't want to wake you, so I called him and told him that you feel asleep and I was just gonna let you stay the night."

"Oh, ok"

"Did he call you or something?" Sam asked me

"Yeah, he text me, and told me to be home by one." I answered him

"Do you have anything clean to wear?" Emily asked

"Just my new t-shirts."

"I have a pair of pants you can borrow." Claire told me

"You do?" Quil asked her.

"Yeah, I have an extra outfit in your car."

"You do?" he asked her

"Yep, it's in a bag under one of the seats."

"But why do you have it?" he continued to question

"Just incase I need another outfit while we're out, I also have one in each of my parents cars, so its not just yours." Claire told him. Quil just shook his head at her and sighed, Claire stood up walked in front of him, "can I have your keys?" she asked sweetly, Quil dug through his pockets and found them, but right as he was about to put them in her hands he pulled back.

"Your not gonna try to drive my car, are you?" he asked her nervously

"No!" she said

"Ok, then," he told her and put the keys in her hands, and Claire darted out of the room and out the front door, which we heard slam shut behind her.

"Why would she drive your car?" Seth asked him

"I don't know but she's done it before." Quil told him

"Really, why?" Seth said

"When she found out she was going to be taking drivers Ed, next year, she kept asking me to teach her to drive, but I wouldn't so when she was getting something out of my car she decided to try and drive it herself, luckily she didn't get too far and damage anything."

"When was this?" I asked

"About four days ago." He told me

"Seriously?" Embry asked

"Yep, true story." He assured us, and then Claire came back in with a pair of pants and Quil's keys.

"Did you seriously steal Quil's car?" Embry asked her.

"I didn't steal it," she clarified "I just wanted to see if I could drive it."

"How far did you get?" Paul asked

"About a block." She grumbled "then I saw Quil running by my window yelling at me to stop."

"Why did you?" I asked

"There was a stop sign, and people crossing the street, so I had to stop and when I did Quil opened my door and dragged me out and to the other side so he could drive it back."

"Why wouldn't you just teach her Quil?" I asked, he didn't say anything and just looked down, so Claire answered for him.

"He was afraid that I would kill him with my driving."

"But you indestructible." Embry told him, I saw several heads snap in his direction when he said that

"Nobody's indestructible," I told Embry,

"We'll see about that.' He challenged

"Ok." I looked at the clock and decided that I should start getting dressed and ready to go. So I stood up from the spot on the floor I was sitting at and walked over to Claire , who held the jeans out for me to take, then I walked by the door and pulled out one of the new shirts I bought. So I ended up wearing my new gray basketball burn out t-shirt and Claire's light blue skinny jeans, I still had on the jewelry from yesterday and my sunglasses in my bag. I found a brush in the bathroom and brushed my hair and redid my ponytail, I walked back into the living room holding Kim's shoes and asked Emily if she had a pair of socks I could borrow. Emily got up from the couch and went to her room and came back with a pair of gray ankle socks that had a navy blue eagle on them. I sat back down on the floor and but on the socks then the shoes. I stood back up and turned to everyone.

"I'm gonna get going." I told them

"Ok," they said and all stood up. I hugged Clare and Emily and they promised to call me later, I also gave small hugs to Seth, Quil, Sam, and Embry. I headed toward the door with Paul, because he was gonna help take my bags out to the car. I had about four bags and my purse, Paul grabbed all the bags and I took my purse out. I found my keys and unlocked my jeep; Paul put the bags in the front seat and came around to the driver's side where I was standing with the door open. He stood in front of me and looked down slightly so he could look into my eyes. He wrapped me into a hug, and I hugged him back just as tightly, after a little while we let go of each other and just stood there looking into each others eyes.

"I got to go." I told him

"Ok, I'll call you later Kay?" He said, while my heart thumped happily

"Kay." I told him, and climbed into my jeep; Paul shut the door behind me and then walked around the car so he was back on the side walk by the house. I tuned the car on and speed away down the road. I drove the 10 minute or so drive back to my house, and turned in the drive way, while I tried to figure out whose car was parked on our curb. I turned my car off, unbuckled, and got out of the car. I walked to the passenger side and got my bags out, and made my way to the door. I found it unlocked so Jay and/or Haley must be home, they keep their cars in the garage so I can't tell just by looking at the drive way. I walked into the house and set all my bags down by the stairs, then I followed the voices I was hearing and walked into the living room where I found Jay, Haley, Kim, and Jared all silently staring at me as I walked into the room. Jay and Haley where sitting on the big three person sofa and Jared and Kim where on the love seat.

"Uh…..Hi" I said

"Hi, Meg, how are you sweetie." Haley asked, eyeing me carefully

"I'm good, so what are you guys talking about." I asked suspiciously

"Nothing really." Kim answered

"I'm just catching up with my nephew." Haley said.

Uh……….ok." I said

"Why don't you come sit down?" Jay told me, patting the seat next to him; I walked over and sat down, still feeling awkward like I was interrupting something.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked Kim and Jared

"We actually came to see you, but when we got here they told us that you slept at Emily's house." Jared said

"Yeah, I feel asleep at her house and she didn't want to wake me." I told them.

"Yep, that's what Jay told us." Kim said

"So you guys came to see me, did you need something?" I asked

"Nope, just wanted to uh……….return your shoes." Kim told me, I could tell that's not what she wanted to say; I knew that they came to check up on me, I'm just afraid they told Jay and Haley about all of what I said last night. I heard my phone start to ring in my bag by the stairs.

"Well, you can leave the shoes by the door; I have to take that call." I told them and got up and went to my bag, I dug around in it until I found my phone, and I answered it without checking the ID.

"Hello?" I said when I answered the phone

"Meg?" the person asked

"yeah." I said

"Hey, I came by earlier where were you?" She asked, I thought about who it might be.

"Leah?" I asked

"Yeah, who else would be calling from my phone?"

"Nobody I hope, sorry I didn't check the ID before I answered it." I told her.

"S'okey, so how are you?" she asked getting got to the point of why she called.

"Been better," I told her honestly

"Ok, well I actually called to tell you that I'm taking your shift at the book store today so you can have the day off."

"Oh, thanks. I totally forgot about work."

"Its ok I figured you could use the time, and I could you the money." She said

"Thanks again." I told her

"How about we hang out tonight?" she suggested

"Umm…." I started

"Hey meg, come in her for a second." Jay called

"Hold on a sec Leah, Jay wants to talk to me." I told her and walked back into the living room and pulled the phone away from my ear and covered it so she couldn't hear what was gonna be said.

"Yeah?" I asked

"You doing anything tonight?" he asked

"I was thinking about making plans with Leah." I told him

"Have you made them yet?"

"No."

"Good, cause we are doing something tonight." Jay said

"What are we doing?" I asked cautiously

"It's a surprise." He said

"Fine." I grumbled

"So with that said why don't you hang up the phone and let Kim and Haley help you get ready?" Jay said

"Fine just give me a couple minutes." I told him, and then walked out of the room and back to the stairs, I grabbed my bags, and with them and the phone still in my hand I went up stairs to my room. When I got to my room I set my bags on the bed and put the phone back up to my ear so I could finish talking to Leah.

"Hey sorry about that." I told her

"No problem, so how 'bout hanging out tonight?" she asked

"Sorry can't Jay said we're going out tonight."

"Really where?"

"He won't tell me."

"Ok, but if you change your mind or anything I'll be at Emily's with the rest of them." I heard a knock at my door and saw Kim come in with Jared in tow.

"Hey Leah, I got to go." I told her

"Ok, no problem, I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye" I said

"Bye." She said, and then hung up. I turned to Kim and Jared, and looked at them expectantly.

"So I'm here to get you ready and Jared is here to entertain you." Kim said

"Why can't you do both?" I asked Kim

"Cause Jared wanted to do something." She said with an eye roll.

"Ok, so now what?"

"Now, you go take a shower, while we wait here." She told me.

"Ok." I said and walked to my bathroom; I stripped off my clothes and got in letting the warm water run down my body. After being in there for about 15- 20 minutes I got out and wrapped a towel around my body and one around my hair, I dried off, then remembered I didn't bring any clean clothes in with me. I reached into my pants pocket where I out my phone and got it out texting Kim to bring me some underwear and stuff. A minute later I heard banging on the door and Kim yelling open up, I opened the door and let her in. Kim walked in and shut the door behind her then threw the clothes at me. I got dresses in the underwear and robe that Kim got for me. I took my hair out of the towel, and cleaned up my bathroom. Kim then pushed my down in the chair in front of my vanity and started to brush my hair.

"Where's Jared I thought he was supposed to entertain me?" I told her

"Jared!" Kim hollered he was in the bathroom within seconds "entertain her." She ordered pointing at me.

"Um what do you want me to do?" he asked

"Sing for me. " I told him

"No."

"Dance!"

"No."

"Juggle."

"Not gonna happen."

"Can you do anything?" I asked him

"I can turn into a really big dog." He told me, I felt Kim's hold on my hair increase, I stared at him like he was insane, than started to laugh.

"See Jared you can tell a joke." I laughed, while Kim's hold on my hair loosened.

"So do you know where I'm going?" I asked them

"Yes but where not gonna tell you." Kim said, before Jared had a chance to spill the beans.

"Who's going?" I asked

"Just you and Jay." Jared said

"hmmm." I answered, and that's basically what we did for and hour, Kim did my hair and make-up while Jared talked to me about a bunch of random stuff.

"How's it going?" Haley asked as she stood in the bathroom's door way.

"Fine." I answered the same time Kim said "great"

"I came in here to pick out your out fit, is that ok?" she asked

"Yeah." I told her, she nodded and started to turn around.

"Oh, and Jared, Jay wants to see you." She told him

"Ok." Jared said and walked out of the bathroom.

"You're almost done." Kim assured me

"Good." I grumbled,

"So how are you today?" Kim asked casually

"A little better than last night, if that's what your wondering."

"Good, anything happen this morning?"

"Nothing too interesting, I woke up, got coffee, had a meltdown, ate breakfast, talked, then left." I told her.

"You had another breakdown?" she asked

"Yeah," I told her, Kim is used to my breakdowns, everything I said yesterday Kim has heard before, just not in as much detail and to this extreme, I usually have one or two while I'm here, so Kim usually knows how to handle it. But this time is a little different cause I've had some new feeling and more people witnessed and heard about my breakdown, most of the time nobody knows about them other than me and Kim.

"What happened?" she asked, and I went on to tell here all about what happened.

"Kim if I asked you something would you tell me the truth?" I said

"If I can I will." She told me after a moment of thought

"What did you mean when you said I have Paul to live for?" She thought for a moment or two before she said.

"What I meant was that you really like him, so that should give you something to live for."

"Yeah I got that but you also said that Paul would die if I wasn't here." I told her

"Oh, you remember that do you?" I just nodded at her to continue "Paul really likes you, you know?"

"How can you tell, he doesn't always act like it, I mean I've been here almost three weeks and he hasn't asked me out yet." I told her

"He really does like you, I know for a fact, I think maybe he's just taking it slow this time cause you mean a lot more to him." She answered, while putting some type of make-up up on my face.

"Really?" I asked

"Yeah really." She told me looking me in the eyes, so I could see that she was honest.

"Done!" she announced, stepping away from me so I could see my self in the mirror

"Damn." I mumbled, "I look hot."

"Yeah you do." Kim said excitedly from behind me "and that's just your face wait till we get you dressed." Kim grabbed my arm and led me back to my bedroom, where Haley was picking out my outfit.

"So what did you pick?" I asked

"You'll see in just a minute, but first, do you wear jewelry?" Haley asked

"Sometimes."

"Good," she announced happily "now put this on." I put what they handed me on, not really looking at it yet, and then also put the jewelry on. When I had everything but my shoes on I looked in the mirror and was amazed at how I looked, I was wearing a spaghetti strapped floral dress with black on the bust, that went down to my knees, a cropped black long sleeved cardigan, a silver and black bracelet, black dangly earrings, and a silver ring with a pink diamond in the middle. To finish off the outfit I had a small black clutch and a pair of strappy black one inch or so heels. And let me just say I looked really good.

"Wow." I said after staring in the mirror for a while

"You look so beautiful Meg," Haley said from next to me

"Thanks, I love the outfit by the way." I told her

"I'm glad, but you have to get going in a couple minutes so I'll go make sure Jays ready." She told me and gave me a hug and left the room.

"Meg, your phones vibrating." Kim told me, and I rushed over to my bed where I had my clutch laying and opened it pulling out my phone, I had a text from Paul. Asking "**what** **are you doing?" **

"Who is it" Kim asked

"Paul."

"What does he want?"

'He wants to know what I'm doing."

"What are you gonna tell him?" She asked, an idea popped into my head and a sly smile came on my face. "Wait I know that face what are telling him?" Kim demanded

"Just telling him that I'm about to go on a date." I told her while I typed it in and pressed send

"He is so not gonna like the sound of that." She mumbled

"I know I'm trying to make him jealous, so maybe he will make a move or something." Kim just shook her head at me. My phone vibrated again and I looked at the text "**WITH** **WHO?" **I just laughed because he used all caps. "**Tell you later**." I typed into my phone and pressed send before I shut off my phone and put it back into my clutch, while laughing to my self.

"Meg, time to go." I heard Jared yell from down stairs, Kim and I got off my bed, I grabbed my shoes and clutch and checked myself over in the mirror one more time before Kim and I descended down the stairs

**AN:**** Hope you enjoyed this chapter I'll try to have the next one up soon, also Meg's outfits are on my profile if you want to see them and also got vote in my poll, I'm gonna take it down before the next chapter is posted so this is the last chance for you to tell me what you think i should name my new Embry imprint story I'm working on. So now REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	12. The Date

**AN: Ok here is the next chapter sorry it took so long but I had gotten a bunch of inspiration for another story so I had been working on that a lot instead of this, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon cause I'm already working on it. And thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. Also those who voted in my poll I'm taking it down right after I post this so thanks for voting I'll tell you the results later :P  
**

CH-12: The Date

When Kim and I made it down stairs I sat on the last step and put my heels on. When I looked up I saw Jay standing at the door looking rather nice in a pair of his black slacks and a white long sleeve button up shirt, and a black suit jacket.

"You ready?" he asked me, smiling.

"Yeah!" I told him as excitedly as I could. I got up off the step with a little help from Kim considering I was in heels and a dress, she gave me a hug and told me I should stop by Emily's house when I get done cause that's were everyone will be. Including Paul she even added. Jay opened the front door and I walked through it and over to his car. He unlocked it and we got in, and he headed down the road to our mystery destination.

"You look really nice tonight Meg." Jay told me.

"Thanks, so you gonna tell me where we're going?" I said

"Nope, but you will like it." He told me, the silence that followed was slightly weird because usually there is no silence between us; Jay reached over and turned on the radio, cause I assumed the silence was getting to him too. After a couple minutes I reached over and turned off the radio,

"Why are you doing this?" I questioned

"Doing what?" he said, innocently, too innocent.

"This, the Niece and Uncle little date thing." I told him

"Well we haven't spent much time together since you got here and you go home in about four weeks or so." Jay said

"So this has nothing to do with what Kim and Jared told you this afternoon." I challenged

"How do you know they told us anything?" he said back knowing where I as going with this.

"Cause, Kim wouldn't of returned my shoes, the next day she would have kept them for a week or forever." I told him, because that is what Kim would have done.

"Can you please not question my motives here Meg, and just have a good time." He sighed.

"Fine, but I will get my answer." I said determinedly and turned the radio back on. We drove for about 45 minutes or so more until Jay parked and told me that we reached our destination. I got out of the car and looked around at our surroundings; it looked like we were at some type of theatre, not a movie theater but one where they put on plays and stuff. Jay lead me to the doors and then up the stairs and to a pair of the first tiers balcony seats. I some what hesitantly sat down, cause I wasn't sure what we were going to see. I mean you would think that they would have some type of poster telling you what you were seeing here, but they don't or it could just be me, cause Jay didn't really give me time to look around and just ushered us to our seats.

"What are we seeing?" I asked

"A musical that you will love, now shush." Jay told me as the lights in the theatre went down and the stage lights went up.

"Welcome to the Port Angeles Community Theatre's production of Legally Blonde the Musical. " an announcers voice said, my mouth popped open forming a little 'o' in my shocked state, Legally Blond it my favorite musical, I saw the Broadway version on MTV once and I've loved it ever since, I even bought the soundtrack so I know all the songs. And yeah it sounds a little girly for me but I absolutely love this musical and the movie. I looked over at Jay whose head was turned toward the stage with a smug look on his face probably from seeing my face. I cleared my head of all the thoughts running through it and focused on the play, I watched intently the whole time and even mouthed the words to the songs, when intermission came I went to the bathroom. The play lasted about two in a half maybe three hours. Jay seemed to enjoy it for the most part, and looked rather happy with himself the whole time. We walked out of the theater and back to the car, and then started to drive to another destination.

"How'd you do it?" I asked

"Well, Kim had bought tickets for you two to go together, but she said something came up so she offered hers to me so we could make it a little date night between us."

"What about her?"

"Apparently she has connections and got another pair of tickets for a different night and is going to take Jared to." For some reason I felt like he was only telling half the truth, but decided not to push it just yet. Jay pulled the car up to some fancy restaurant but I stopped him before he could get out.

"What did they tell you today?" I asked going back to our earlier conversation.

"Nothing." Jay insisted

"Liar." I accused

"Kim told me about last night." He finally said after some internal deliberating

"What did she tell you about it?" I asked trying to get specifics

"She told me about what you said and that you had a breakdown." He sighed

"So then you decide to spend some time with me so, I don't feel so bad." I asked with a little venom in my voice not much but a little

"No, I had already had the tickets, but hearing that I realized how little time we have spent together this summer and I didn't want you to go home thinking that I don't care about you as much because I got married." He said

"I never thought that." I told him softly as my eyes water

"Liar." He used my words against me, but ok he was right I might have felt a little abandoned by him lately, but that doesn't mean I don't want him to be happy or that I don't like Haley, because I do, for both.

"Maybe a little." I relented

"I never want you to think that." Jay told me rubbing my shoulders comfortingly because the tears were now coming out. "I mean if I had it my way you would me living down here with me."

"You really would let me live with you?"

"Of course, I've been trying to get your dad to let you live here since your first visit, after your mom died."

"Why?"

"Because, I know how your dad treats you but I can't actually do anything about it cause he doesn't abuse you so I can't take it to court."

"I would of you know, lived with you."

"I never doubted that, I think Haley really wishes you could she absolutely loves you."

"Are you guys gonna have kids?" I asked, it had come to my mind before but I had never asked kind of out of no where

"No." he told me, and I think I heard some sadness in his voice.

"Why?"

"Haley can't have kids." He told me

"I'm sorry." I said and I really was.

"Did you mean what you said yesterday what Kim told me."

"Yes." I mumbled and whipped a few tears form my eyes

"You shouldn't." he said somewhat angrily

"That's what people keep telling me."

"I love you Meg, and I don't want anything to happen to you." He told me looking me right in the eye.

"Love you too Uncle Jay." I said, he pulled me into a hug and let me cry softly on him before he let go. I pulled down the car's visor and looked at my self in its little mirror, I saw that my make-up was now smudge from my crying, I opened my clutch and took out the wet wipes that I mysteriously had in there, I used them to then take off all my make-up that Kim had expertly put on, oh, well.

"We don't have to eat here, we can go some place else." Jay told me, as I eyed the restaurant with a grimace on my face.

"Were do you wanna go?" I asked

"You pick doesn't matter to me."

"Taco Bell." I told him confidently, he just rolled his eyes at me, but what can I say I love Taco Bell. Jay drove us there and we decided on the going through the drive thru and then proceeded to eat in his car. When we finished and threw our trash out Jay started to drive us back to La Push. On the drive back home I took my phone out of my clutch and turned it on. I saw that I had 20 missed calls, 24 new texts, and 10 new voice mail messages and out of all those, 2 calls were from Emily and Haley , 3 texts were from Leah, Embry and Kim, and 1 message was from Haley. The rest were from, yep you guessed it Paul. I mostly skipped over all of Paul's messages and texts knowing the basics of what they said. I heard Haley's message and it said that Emily had called for me at the house, Embry's text asked how I was doing, and the ones from Leah and Kim were telling me to come over to Emily's after I was done hanging with Jay. I looked at the time and saw that it was only a little after six.

"Hey can you drop me off at Emily Young's house?" I asked Jay

"Sure." He responded. A while later Jay pulled his car up to the sidewalk in front of Emily's house.

"Thanks." I told Jay "for everything, really."

"No problem," he said sincerely

"I'll have some one take me home later." I said as I got out of his car and shut the door. Jay pulled away and down the street, as I walked up to the front door and unlike the boys I actually rang the door bell and waited for someone to answer instead of just walking in. I heard some shuffling behind the door and then it swung open and revealed a disheveled looking Sam.

"Hey." I said apprehensively

"Hey, come on in, everyone's in the living room." He sighed, I stepped past him and into the house then we walked down the hall and into the living room where almost everyone was in sitting either on the couch, one of the chairs, or on the carpeted ground.

"I thought you said everyone was in here?" I asked looking behind me at Sam.

"Yeah, well Paul and Embry are a little busy right now." He said and then walked out the back door and shut it behind him with a little too much force that it actually shook the glass on the door a little. I turned back to everyone in the living room and they all seemed to be eyeing me carefully in some way.

"What!" I practically yelled at them all, because if you had a room full of people staring at you for no reason wouldn't you get frustrated too, or at least a little freaked out. They all just muttered nothing and then looked away.

"What happened to your make-up?" Kim asked breaking the awkward silence the room had fallen into.

"I wiped it off." I told her as I sat down on one of the empty seats on the couch.

"Why?" she whined, I casually brushed my hand a crossed my check and under my eye telling her with hand signals that I had been crying.

"Why are you all dresses up?" Collin asked

"I went out."

"Doesn't mean you have to look like that." Brady said gesturing to my outfit

"God, why can't you guys get over the fact that I'm a girl and because of that I do wear skirts and dresses and look nice once in a while." I said with an aggravated sigh, I mean really haven't we go over this before.

"They just have issues." Leah told me, I just nodded my head in agreement with her.

"Hey where did you guys say Pau was?" I asked no one in particular

"He's………..out." Seth said

"When's he gonna be back I never finished my conversation with him earlier." I saw most of them tense slightly when I said that.

"I think he might actually be in the back yard let me go check." Seth told me, then got up and went out the back door. The rest of us sat in silence and watched Brady and Collin play their video game on the TV, when there game was over I asked if I could play this time, Collin turned around and handed me his wire-less controller, with a wink, then faced the TV again. It was some racing game that I didn't know how to play but I had to keep my brain occupied rather than think that Paul is avoiding me because of what I texted him earlier. Brady was in first place in the race while I was frustrated and in last place, I think everyone else was having fun though, cause apparently I was entertaining when I yelled at the TV and game controller. I was not amused.

"I quite!" I yelled and threw the controller into Collin's lap on the floor.

"Never took you for a quieter." Embry said from the door, I looked over to him in surprise because I thought he wasn't here, but apparently in my frustration with the video game I didn't see him or the rest of the guys including Paul come in. My eyes immediately shifted to Paul whose eyes locked with mine for a second before he shifted them down to look at his bare feet. I looked around me and saw most everyone either looking at me or Paul, or even shifting their eyes between the two of us. I figured that if I wanted to talk to him than I better do it in private, I got up from my seat and walked into the kitchen, I then pulled out a chair at the table and sat down. I folded my arms on the table and put my head on them, trying to calm my breathing cause right now I was either going to find Paul and yell at him for acting like an ass just cause I told him I was going on a date cause its not like we are dating or I was going to cry and throw myself at him and beg him not to give up on me and that I was just kidding about the date thing. I heard the chair next to me scarp across the floor as it got pulled out and someone sat down, than I felt a big, hot hand rub soothing circles on my back and I hoped to god that it was Paul. I kept my head down for a couple more minutes until I gave up to the curiosity of my brain and looked up to see that it was in fact Paul who was rubbing my back. Instead of sitting up I kept my head on my arms but turned toward Paul so I could see him.

"Hi." I told him softly

"Hi." He said back just the same

"How was your night?" I asked trying to make conversation

"Could have been better, how was your date?" he said, the end part sounded more like a controlled growl though.

"It was good, Uncle Jay enjoyed our bonding time." I said letting him know who I was out with tonight and that it was in no way romantic.

"You mean your date was with your Uncle?"

"Yep an Uncle- Niece date thingy." Paul just nodded his head and just looked slightly dazed like he was thinking really hard or trying to figure something out, I continued to watch him and saw that he had this cute little crease in the middle of his forehead that I just wanted to touch and smooth out. Paul shook his head and heaved what seemed like a sighed of relief.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked curiously

"Yeah I did, he took me to a musical." And I continued to tell him all about my night including my talk I had with Jay in the car outside the fancy restaurant that we never ate at, because even if Paul didn't always seem to be interested in me romantically he had became one of my best friends and really cared about me.

**AN: Ok so that was chapter 12 hope you liked it sorry it was kinda short. If you don't know what Taco Bell is its a mexican fast food place, and for the Legally Blonde the Musical thing its a real musical and I actually went to see it the other weekend at my community theater, I didn't want Meg and Jay just to see and Movie and I had already planned for them to see something at the theater but I didn't know what but then I saw that and then I just made them see it too, its really good and I recommend it to everyone. but you might want to see the movie first. Also i don't know if Port Angeles actually has a community theater but lets just say that they do. So again I hope you like that please review and remember that Meg's outfits are on my profile :D**


	13. Finally

**AN: Hey everybody, look its a new chapter :), sorry it took so long, my laptop is having serious issues right now, and I just bought a new one but haven't been able to pick it up yet, so I had to wait until one of the other computers in my house was free and that takes a while, cause it seems like someone is always on it. I've also been feeling like crap these last weeks and been barley able to just get my homework done. but anywyas I finished this chapter and I think your all going to like it, I know I do. Thank you to every one who read and reviewed last chapter, I got a bunch of new alerts and favs, so that made me really happy, ok I'm done rambling so I'll let you read now. :P read the AN at the bottem too. **

CH-13: Finally

I woke up to the sound of rain pelting the side of the house, I turned over in my bed and snuggled deeper into my covers hoping to fall asleep again, but it never happened. I was too comfortable so I decided not to get up just yet and just continued to lay there with my eyes closed and thought about last night.

After Paul and I had talked in the kitchen, we went back out into the living room where they had started to watch a movie without us, it was Mall Cop. But I had seen it before so I knew that I hadn't missed much. When the movie was over Quil took Claire home and the rest of us argued over whether to watch another movie or to play a game, we decided to vote which then caused another argument over how many votes you could have because I had voted for both of them and Brady said it wasn't fair and that we only got one vote. Well need-less to say that by the time we finally chose what to do next half of the group had gone home and I had just gotten a text from Jay telling me to head on home. I told everyone that I had to go and asked whoever was left if one of them could take me home. Paul ended up taking me home, on the short drive we had talked about random things and listened to a Mexican radio station, why Mexican? Because its fun when you have no idea what they are saying. By the time we got to my house we were cracking up laughing. Paul walked me to the front door like a gentlemen, I mean who knew right? And before he left he gave me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. And as I was opening the front door and about to walk in to the house, Paul called my name from his spot by his truck and told me that I looked really beautiful tonight. I didn't get a chance to respond because he got into his truck and shut his door.

I still remember walking into the house blushing. And now I lay in my bed still remembering the feeling of his lips on my skin, and yeah I know it was just my forehead but still it was Paul's lips. I still can't help but wonder if that's all I'm gonna get just a kiss on the forehead nothing more. It seems like everybody is telling me that Paul likes me and it also seems like everybody knows that I like him, but I can't really tell one minute we'll be flirting like there's no tomorrow and the next he'll act like I'm just one of his friends it's confusing and starting to piss me off. The past couple of days have been an emotional roller coaster and my confusion about Paul is just adding to that in a way that is not so good. I was starting to feel restless just lying in my bed so I sat up and looked over at me clock. It said that it was a little past twelve, damn I slept long, I got out of bed and went to use the bathroom, while I was in there I brushed my tangled hair out and put it in a ponytail. I made my way down stairs still in my pajamas, and saw that Jay was in his study working, yes even on a Sunday he works. Haley was in the kitchen making something, it smelled liked cookies, and as I walked in to the kitchen to get my morning coffee or in this case afternoon coffee I saw that my prediction was right and it was cookies, snicker doodles to be exact my favorite. I grabbed one off the cooling rack and ate it while I poured my self some coffee.

"Good?" Haley asked me

"Fantastic." I told her and sat down at the kitchen table. Haley came up next to me and set a plate of food in front of me. It was a bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwich, a BLT, with out the T. Just the way I like it.

"I made it just a little while ago for lunch." I heard Haley say as she walked back into the kitchen's island and continued her baking.

"Thanks."

"No problem, I figured you would be up soon and be hungry."

"You're right I am hungry." I said as I finished my cookie and began to eat my sandwich.

"And just cookies aren't good for breakfast or lunch." She said in a motherly tone.

As I ate my lunch I looked out the window that was by the table and saw that it was pouring out side. My mouth turned down into a frown, because I always hated it when it would rain in La Push, it made it look all gloomy and sad. When I finished devouring my food I washed my dishes off and put them in the dish washer, and before I walked out and into the living room I grabbed a couple more cookies and just missed getting my hand wacked by Haley, and with a cheeky smile at her I left the kitchen. I made a stop at Jay's study and just set a cookie in front of him and then left the room hearing a muffled "thank you" from behind the door. I eventually made it into the living room and plopped down on the sofa and turned on the TV. I watched an episode of SpongeBob, much to the amusement of Jay when he came out of his study to get another cookie. I then changed the channel and found a marathon of Grey's Anatomy on the Lifetime channel. I watched some episodes of that, Haley even came out and watched a few with me, but then I started to get sick of all the romance, sex, and accident victims in it. I turned the TV off because Haley had fallen asleep on the other couch a couple of episodes ago. I was starting to get restless again, but this time it was from just being in the house, so I ran upstairs, into my room and to my dresser I pulled out a pair of jeans, and then went into my closet and pulled out my green tank top that had blue and yellow designs on it. I also pulled out my blue paint splattered hoodie, and from the bottom of my closet I got out my black UGG boots then went back to my dresser and got a pair of black and blue checkered socks. I got dressed and brushed my teeth and then my hair again just leaving it down in its natural waves. I felt like something was missing though as I walked back into my room. I looked at my mirror and saw that for the first time since I've been here I noticed that I didn't have on my necklace. It's a silver necklace with an M on it. Jay showed it to me on my first visit but didn't give it to me until I was 13 because he didn't want me to lose it so he waited to give me it until he thought I was responsible enough. Jay told me the story behind it, that my mom picked it out for me after I was born. She left it to Jay in her will because she knew my dad would never give it to me. And she was right when my dad just saw a picture of me wearing it he went ballistic and trashed my room trying to find it, but luckily Jay told me I could only wear it and keep it here so it would always be safe. Even when my dad comes here to La Push, with or without me, Jay will hide the necklace or keep it with him. It seems like there is something more to the story about the necklace, cause my dad should not be that mad about a piece of jewelry that my mother picked out for me. I've asked him about it many, many times but he says he told me the whole thing than changes the subject quickly. I looked around on my dresser for it and finally found it, in its spot in my jewelry box. I took it out and put it on feeling a little better, more whole, than I have in a while. I put my boots on and then grabbed my phone and stuffed it in the front pocket of my jeans, I also grabbed my I-pod but out that in one of the pocket of my jacket. I grabbed my keys off the dresser and then went down stairs. I stopped in the kitchen for one more cookie and then went out the front door, locking it behind me, out of habit. I was going to walk but then saw that it was pouring out not sprinkling like it was when I had gone up stairs, I unlocked my jeep and climbed into the driver's seat, I turned it on, along with the windshield wipers and then backed out of then started my drive down to First Beach.

I didn't turn on the radio or anything on my way there I was feeling comfortable in the silence that surrounded the inside of the jeep. When I got to the beach I parked my jeep in the parking lot and got out, putting my keys in my pocket. I pulled up the hood of my jacket trying to keep myself from getting totally soaked, I didn't work but at least I tried. I didn't really know what to do or where to go now that I was at the beach, but I spotted a bench a couple feet away from the parking lot. So I walked over to it, my shoes squishing in the wet sand as I went. When I came up to it I eyed it for a second wondering if I really wanted to sit on a wet bench. I shrugged to myself and decided what the hell? My pants are already soaked so it won't make a difference. I sat down feeling the coldness of the bench on my butt, but didn't really mind it. I tried just thinking calming thoughts and watching the waves crash into the sand, usually that calms down my nerves and thoughts but today not so much, because thoughts of Paul kept coming into my mind, making me frustrated that I can't figure out if he likes me or not. There has never been a guy before that I have had to wonder if he likes me or not, most guys are pretty obvious about it, that's what makes Paul so much more frustrating and me confused.

"ARRRGGGHHH." I yelled out to myself and the ocean, Feeling more frustrated with the situation more than before. Stupid thoughts, stupid Paul for making me like him, stupid Kim for making me think he likes me and then him not being anything more than a friend, stupid ocean for not calming me down, Stupid rain for soaking me, just stupid everything. I ranted in my mind. I rested my elbows on my knees and rested let my head fall into my hands, with a heavy sigh.

"If you keep sitting there your gonna get hypothermia." A voice said from in front of me causing me to jump and my head to whip up and see who it was. Paul, of course. He was standing in front of me with a small smile on his face and amusement and slight concern in his eyes.

"Ugh." I grunted at him and let my head fall back into my hands. I felt the heat radiating off Paul's body settle next to me on the bench, and then felt his hand rub my back.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Am I ok, physically yes, mentally no, and half of its your fault I wanted to tell him but will I? No. I turned my face in my hands so I could him and was shocked by how close his face was to mine; it sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. But seeing him this close than him leaning back when I opened my eyes and looked at him sent my mind and body into overload. I jumped off of the bench and passed in front of it.

"Am I ok?" I asked myself out loud, so Paul could hear.

"No I am not ok," I yelled and stopped my pacing and stood in front of him.

"I'm confused and frustrated, and seriously am at my breaking point right now. And you want to know why? Because of you, cause you can't seem to stop sending me mixed signals of how you feel and that confuses the crap out of me and then I start thinking everything over and still can't figure you out and then that frustrates me." I had started pacing again not wanting to see the look on his face at what I was saying, so I just looked straight ahead as I talked "I mean really one second you all, flirty with me and then the next were all off in the friend zone again, I have people telling me that oh of course he likes you Meg, I can totally tell." I said that part in my best imitation of Kim, but it just came out sounding high-pitched and whinny. "Well it doesn't seem like you really like me so apparently their just full of bull shit. Cause really, shouldn't you have made a move on me or something already, cause I'm only here for another month or less and here you are just sitting around being all friendly but nothing else most of the time, ok, so maybe I'm overreacting just a little bit right now but I have never dealt with a situation like this before and between you being all confusing Paul and me dealing with a bunch of crap of my own, I'm really starting to get pissed off at you right now. Cause you are probably not intentionally causing me a whole lot more pain and confusion by just being all buddy -buddy with me all the time, but you are anyways." I had again stopped in front of the bench and just briefly looked at him and saw that there was pain and sadness in his eyes.

"I….." Paul started but I cut him off not done with my rant that will most likely embarrass me later, and started pacing again

"And you know I actually thought that you had theses feelings too, by the way you acted with me from the first time we meet, to telling Kim that you would still try and be with me no matter all the other guys I have been with, or the fact that I live far away, and then there was this connection we have and I thought you felt it too, the way I can look into your eyes and know what your feeling or the way your always there for me. But really I don't know what all that stuff means any more, you didn't even seem jealous when I told you I went out on a date, it just seemed like you were gonna ignore me a little bit the next time I saw you, before I explained everything. I mean you didn't even yell at me or be angry or amused or even relieved when I told you it was a date with Jay. All you did was ask about it, you know like a normal friend would. Not like a guy who was jealous that the girl he liked told him she was going out with somebody else and then bam! she tells you it was he Uncle, not some other hot guy. God why is it so hard for guys to just come up to a girl and say' I like you; Instead of sending us all theses freaking mixed signals that result in the girl yelling at you on a beach in the pouring rain." I finished with a heavy sigh and tried to catch my breath from, yelling at him and calm down. Some how in my pacing I had ended up walking about four feet away from him, so I couldn't quite see the emotion in his eyes clearly. I looked like he was shaking just the slightest bit, but I can't be too sure of my self. Cause it could be me shaking from the cold and then that messing with my vision. All the adrenaline I used making that speech and walking back and forth finally went away and I was left feeling a bit defeated, cause just moments before all this yelling that I was doing I had told myself that I wasn't going to tell him all that stuff or blame him for my confusion, but hey look what happened. I just told him all that and more. I didn't want to look at Paul right now not wanting to be embarrassed or try and read the emotion in his eyes to know what he was going to say or if he was gonna say anything so I just looked down at the sand seeing how it was sticking to my boots and stuffed my hands in my jacket pockets trying to warm them up. I didn't see him walk up but as he got closer I could feel the heat coming off of him. I felt his finger under my chin forcing me to look at him, and I did. I looked straight into his eyes and saw what most would consider love, but there was no way.

"Meg." Paul said locking his eyes with mine and I couldn't look away even if I wanted too. "I like you, I really, really like you." He finished, I stared at him in disbelief not knowing if I should believe him or not.

"I mean it Meg, I really like you, more than you know." Paul said again, this time in a whisper but with the same amount of intensity and force behind it . I still stared at him, unable to even form a coherent sentence in my mind to say to him right now. So I stood there slightly trembling, from either his words or the cold I'm not sure which. Paul walked closer to me and but his arms around my waist and bringing me closer him, warming me. I then had to look up a little more to see his whole face because he was so tall. We stared at each other, me trying to figure out all the emotions running across his face and eyes and him, well I don't know why he was staring at me, but he was. Paul's head started to lean down a little toward me and I was still frozen, all the confidence I usually have was wiped away the second he gets kinda close to me. Paul's face kept getting closer to mine and the less space between them the more his eyes darted from mine to my lips. His lips brushed against mine, once, twice and my eyes involuntarily shut. I pressed my lips against his and he responded immediately. Moving his lips with mine and pulling me closer so I was pressed up against his chest and his arms were tight around my waist securing me to him. My hands drifted from the sides of his waist, up his chest and then locking them in his soft, soft hair. My mind turned to mush the more we kissed, not wanting to break away and breathe, because of all the passion, love, and sweetness that was in the kiss. And let me tell you I have kissed lots of guys in my life but this one, this one kiss, was life changing, cliché? Yes, the truth? Also yes, will any other kiss be as good and this? No, hell no. We broke apart finally needing to breathe. Paul rested his forehead against mine as we continued to cling to one another and let are ragged breathing return to normal.

"Wow." Paul muttered.

"Yeah." I breathlessly agreed with him.

**AN: YAY it finally happened, hence the title, but still they kissed, hope you enjoyed that it was the first time I'd ever written anything like that so I don't know how good it actually was. but I think I did a good job, hope you like Meg's little rant, it took me forever to get it right and I'm still not sure if I got it the way I want it but its the best I can do right now. and sorry if I left you with a little cliff-hanger but I had to stop right there it just felt like the right place. Hopefully I'll update soon, but I make no promises with the fact that I'm kinda without a computer most of the time. And if any of you see New Moon PM me or something and tell me how it is, I probably won't see it until it gets to the cheap theatres by where I live which means a couple of months from now. And again I'm rambling so I'll stop. **

** REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	14. Introductions

**AN: hey guys, heres chapter 14, and its up pretty soon after the last one, I think, so yay. I did get my new laptop, so I can write now. I'm on thanksgiving vacation from school, so that gives me more time to write and do some other things. thank you to all of you who read and reviewed last chapter, my story is now on two communities- The imprinted and Twilight OC's, so thank you to who ever put it on those, I was really excited when I found out, it made my day. I hope you like this chapter, its not my best, its more of a filler but also kinda necessary for the story I think. So enjoy. **

CH-14: Introductions

We stood there foreheads together, both his arms around me and mine around his neck with my hands still tangled in his hair. My eyes where still closed, I didn't want to open them and have to face reality I just wanted to stay here wrapped in his arms forever.

"So, what now?" Paul asked, breaking the silence that was between us. I opened my eyes and again my breathe caught at how close his face was to mine, you'd think that I would of expected that considering that we just kissed and now our foreheads are touching, but no I didn't. I made my gaze go from his lips to his eyes and they locked with his gaze.

"I don't know." I said answering his question.

"We should get you out of the rain, you'll get sick." He told me

"Won't you get sick too?"

"No, I don't get sick."

"I doubt that." I said enjoying our casual conversation cause it was more normal even with the position we are in. Paul's arms started to unwrap from me so I took my arms from around his neck, and back to my side, but apparently Paul didn't want to let go of me completely because when he grabbed my hands in his and held them tight, but hey, I'm not complaining, Paul dropped one of my hands and kept the other one, intertwining our fingers together and then using our connected hands to pull me along with him as he started to walk toward my Jeep.

"Keys." He demanded

"I can drive." I told him

"You're shaking from the cold let me drive." When he said that, I then noticed that I was shaking, because I hadn't noticed it before. I reluctantly pulled out my keys from my pocket and put them in his awaiting hand. Paul dragged me over to the passenger side of the jeep and opened my door for me, helping me inside. When I was in he shut my door and went to the driver's side and got in, he shut the door and turned on the ignition and the heat on high. Paul flung one of his arms over my shoulder helping me warm up. He then started to back out using his other hand to steer the jeep.

"Why aren't you cold?"

"High body temperature." He said simply

"Uh- huh." I mumbled, nodding my head like I actually believed that was all to it, ehich I didn't by the way

"Where are we going?" I asked after a minute and saw that I didn't know where we were headed.

"I'm taking you to my house." He said with a glance at me.

"Really?" I asked intrigued, I had never been to his house, never really thought about it either

"Yes, really." He smiled

"Cool." I said with a smile of my own. A couple minutes later Paul pulled up the jeep in front of a little two story house. He turned off the car and got out, I followed his lead and got out my self, Paul met me on my side of the car and took my hand in his again, and this time I noticed the spark that went to mine hand at his touch, and I even slightly blushed. Paul guided me up the front steps and to the front door, which he took out a key and opened. He walked through the door and pulled me with him. I looked around the house and noticed that it was really nice, very color coordinated, I saw pictures on the walls as Paul lead me through the house, some where of Paul, others of two young girls I assumed were his sister and then some of a man and a women, which I took to be his parents. On one of the pictures that were of all of them I saw the amazing resemblance. Paul looked almost just like his dad but had his mom's eyes and hair, his dad's was a shade lighter than theirs, both his sisters looked like there mother but one had their dads hair but there mom's eyes and the other was the opposite mom's hair and dad's eyes, which was a light brown not the dark brown that Paul had. I felt a tug on my hand taking me out of my thoughts; I looked over at Paul and saw that he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow, probably wondering why I had stopped. I just shrugged my shoulders at him and started walking to him. He continued walking again and showed me his house pointing out the kitchen and living room, then took me up stairs and pointed out which rooms where his sister's and parents and the bathroom. Then he brought me to his room, and slowly opened the door, letting me see in it. The room was painted a dark green that went with his plaid green and black comforter on his, what looked like to be either a king or queen sized bed, he had a few pictures on his walls, some poster and other guy things laying around, in one corner of the room he had a black desk with a computer and a bunch of paper sitting on it. I had walked into his room while I was looking at everything, and sat down on his desk chair.

"Nice." I told him

"Thanks." He said softly, and leaned in his door way

"A little cleaner than I had expected."

"What you took me for a slob."

"No, but not a neat freak either."

"I'm not a neat freak." He defended "it just so happens that my mom made me clean it the other day." I had to laugh at that. Paul took him self out of the door way and went to his dresser that was on one wall and started rummaging through it. After what looked to be a major search, Paul took out a pair of sweat pants, which he set on his bed and then went to his closet and pulled out a shirt. He walked back to his bed and picked up the sweats then came toward me and held them out to me. I raised my eye brows at him, silently asking a question.

"go change into theses so I can put your clothes in the dry, so you won't freeze to death in them."

"oh, ok." I said, and got up from the chair and took the clothes and walked out of his room and to the door he had told me was the bathroom. When I got there I looked and saw what he gave me it was a pair of grey sweat pants that had a little red design on them at the middle of the thigh and a grey t-shirt that had a big H on it and said the word Harvard underneath it in red. I took off my boots and socks that had unfortunately gotten soaked and then my pants, jacket, and shirt, after I took out my I-pod and phone from the pockets, than put on what Paul had given me. The pants where a little big I had to roll them at the waist a little, but didn't bother doing any thing with the extra material that went past my feet, the shirt was very big but, I liked it and it smelled amazingly like Paul. I grabbed my wet clothes, boots and electronics, and walked out of the bathroom and back to Paul's room. He was there sitting on his bed, looking at his lap, but looked up immediately when I entered, I smiled at him, he got up off the bed and walked toward me taking the wet clothes and my boots from me.

"Come on." Paul said and started down the hall and then back down stairs.

"You can sit." He told me and nodded his head toward the couch. I put my phone and i-pod on the coffee table that was near the couch and I sat down at one side leaning up against the arm rest as Paul walked to anther room for a few minutes, I heard the start of a dryer and figured that was what he was doing. Paul came out of the room and then walked past the couch and to the entrance where he set my boots by the door. He came back toward me and sat next to me on the couch. And put something on my knee, I looked down and saw that it was a pair of socks. I smiled.

"Thank you." I told him sincerely as I put the socks on.

"No problem." He said and smiled down at me.

"So whose are theses," I asked wiggling my feet in the grey socks that had white polka dots and where lined with pink.

"Either Shane's or Shawn's I'm not sure which, I found them in the dryer when I went to put your stuff in."

"Do you think they'll mind?" I asked

"Probably not, hey do you want something to drink?" he asked

"Sure."

"What do you want?"

"Surprise me." I told him with a cheeky grin.

"Ok," he said and got off of the couch and went into the kitchen while I stayed seated. He came back a couple minutes later with two mugs filled with hot chocolate, Paul had informed me; he gave one to me and sat down with his own. We sat there in silence not knowing what to say. Can you say awkward? I started to shiver again still kinda cold, Paul noticed and sat his mug down before pulled out a blanket from the side of the couch and draped it over me and then he scooted closer to me and put his arm around my shoulder, warming me with his own body heat, I leaned forward and sat down my own mug. I looked up at him, as I sat back against the couch and saw that he was looking down at me. He started to lean down and I met him half way by leaning up and putting my lips on his. Are lips moved in synch, and I adjusted my position on the couch, I brought one leg up and curled it on the couch so I was turned toward Paul with my other leg hanging off the couch. Paul's arm that was over my shoulder stayed there and the other one went to my waist trying to pull me closer to him, my hands, that were under the blanket found there way out and to his chest where they fisted the material, trying to pull him even closer. We kissed for a while, sweet, loving, passionate, but when I felt his tongue sweep across my lower lip, I broke away not wanting to go too far, too fast. As we broke away I rested my forehead on his chest, and he started to use the arm that was on my shoulder to rub up and down my back.

"Want to watch a movie?" he suggested

"Yeah," I nodded my head against his chest, and then lent back so he could get up and put the movie on. I tuned so I was facing the television and I brought my other leg up so that it was curled just like the other one,

"What do you want to watch" Paul asked, while he looked through his shelves of DVDs

"Something with action." I told him

"Well what action movie?" he asked with a roll of his eyes as he faced me.

"Don't roll your eyes at me Paul," I told him jokingly with a laugh "give me some options."

"Men in Black?"

"No."

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith?"

"Nah."

"Terminator?"

"Try again."

"Vantage Point?"

"No."

"Star Wars?"

"Which one?" I asked

"You pick." He told me

"Three." I said immediately, it was my favorite

"Ok." Paul got it off the shelf and took the disc out of the box and put it into the DVD player. He picked the remote off the coffee table and brought it with him to the couch, where he sat down next to me, pulling me against his chest, where I leaned in happily and sighed with contentment. The menu on the TV came up and Paul pressed the play button and the familiar theme song came on. We were sitting there cuddling on the couch half way through Star Wars when the front door opened and four people came in.

"Paul, honey we're home." A woman shouted causing Paul and I to jump slightly, and me to lean away from him, to the arm rest. Paul paused to movie and shouted

"In here Ma." Making me give him a wide eyes look. I'm not the best at meeting the family, only one or two of the people I've dated took me home, and we didn't last long after that. But meeting Paul's family right now when I'm wearing his clothes and we haven't even established what we are in relationship terms yet.

"You'll be fine." Paul leaned over a muttered into my ear, seeing the wide-eyed scared look I was giving him. Four people came into the living room, two young girls, an older woman, and man, or better known as Paul's family, crap.

"Oh, and who is this." Paul's mother said as she came and stood near the couch

"Mom, this is Meg." Paul told her standing up and holding out his hand to help me off the couch as well. I took it and got off the couch, letting go of his hand after that. I saw Paul's mother give him a look which he nodded too.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you Mrs. Tanner," I said almost shyly, damn I'm nervous.

"It's nice to meet you too dear, and please call me Ann." She told me and held out her hand for me to shake, which I did. When I let go of her hand, Paul took it in his and lead me to the door way where the rest of his family had stopped at.

"You guys this is Meg, Meg this is my Dad, and my sisters Shane and Shawn." He introduced. And to help me out he pointed to each of his sisters when he said there name. Apparently Shane it the one with the lighter hair and Shawn is the one with dark hair like Paul and there mother.

"You can just call me Peter." His dad said when he shook my hand, the one Paul wasn't holding in his vice grip

"Ok," I nodded.

"Let's finish our movie." Paul said leading me back to the couch, we sat down in the same spots as before, but this time I leaned against the arms rest like I did when they came in. Before he could start the movie his sisters came in with sly grins on there faces and sat on the love seat that was to the side of me. I heard Paul groan softly from next to me causing me to look over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll see." He told me while shaking his head,

"So Meg, why are you wearing Paul's clothes?" Shawn asked me.

"Mine got soaked when I was out in the rain."

"Where are they now?" This time Shane asked

"The dryer." Paul told them with a look

"What where you doing in the rain?"

"Sitting on a bench," I told them cryptically, I heard Paul laugh beside me.

"Why."

"I had nothing else to do." I shrugged.

"How'd you end up here?" Shawn questioned

"Paul saw me and took me here cause he thought I was gonna get sick." I said with a eye roll Paul's way, he nudged me with his elbow gently and I laughed at him.

"Can we watch our movie now?" Paul asked them

"What movie?" Shawn asked

"The third Star Wars." I told them with a grin.

"Ok." They said together. Paul pressed play on the movie and it started from where we left off, I grabbed the blanket that I had been using before and put it over me again. When it was at one of the fight scenes and the twins had their eyes glued to the TV, I felt Paul shift closer to me and then take my hand under the blanket, giving it a slight squeeze, I squeezed his hand back and saw a smile appear on his face from the corner of my eye. It took us a little longer than normal to finish the movie, we had a few interruptions. Peter, came in and started to watch with us occasionally making funny comments that would crack us up and cause us to have to rewind it to see what we missed, Ann came in a asked if we were hungry which we all declined, all of them with shocked faces at Paul for turning down food, I thought it was funny, even funnier when Paul was confused at why they were looking at him that way and he just bursted out

"WHAT!" causing all of us to erupt into laughter at his expense, which caused him to pout at me for laughing at him. We did eventually finish it, after some time though. When I was getting up from the couch, Ann came back into the living room.

"Are you sure you can't stay for dinner Meg?" she asked again

"Not this time sorry, I have to get home." I told her, with a small smile.

"Next time then."

"Sure." I relented and she walked back into the kitchen, followed by Peter.

"Help me off the couch and I'll get your clothes for you." Paul said, I looked down at him and shrugged

"Fine." I stood between his legs and held out both of my hands to him. He grabbed them and I pulled nothing he didn't even budge, Paul just laughed at me.

"You're gonna have to help, some." I grunted and tried pulling again, nothing, not even a little movement,

"You're so heavy." I told him

"No, you're just weak." He laughed

"Am not."

"Are too." He taunted, I pulled again and still nothing,

"Come on!" I whined and made a pouty face at him.

"Fine." He sighed, while I smiled wide and pulled one more time, this time he shot up off the couch and his body was right up against mine, I looked up at him and saw he had a smirk on his face, I backed away, then slapped him on his arm, not enough to hurt him or me but enough that he felt it.

"Go on." I pointed to the door that he went into earlier to dry my clothes. He walked past me his side brushing against my outstretched arm and walked into the room and came back a minute later, with my clothes in a bag. He handed me the bag, which I opened, made sure everything was there, then put my I-pod, and phone into it. Paul then led me to the door,

"Don't you want me to change out of your clothes?"

"You can keep them." He told me easily

"You sure?"

"Yep" he popped the P, we stopped right at the door and I put my shoes on. When Paul opened the door I saw that it had stopped raining so I wouldn't need a coat. I walked out the door and down the steps with Paul following behind me. When I got to the driver's side of my car I turned to Paul because he was the last one to have my keys, I held my hand out to him.

"What?" he asked confused

"Keys." I demanded much the same way he had before

"Oh, right." He murmured, and reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out my keys, putting them into my awaiting hands, I unlocked my jeep, and hopped in, turning the car on, then rolling down the window so I could talk to Paul, who was looking at me with an odd expression on his beautiful face.

"Hey Meg?" he said

"Yeah?"

"You'll be my girlfriend right?" he asked, my stomach exploded with butterflies and my heart started to beat faster with excitement.

"Sure." I agreed as nonchalantly as possible, given the situation.

"Good." He nodded with a humongous smile on his face that his cheeks would probably hurt later for. Paul leaned his head slightly into the window toward mine and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, then leaned back so I could go.

"Bye." I told him with small wave of my hand, but huge ass grin on my face that matched his.

"Bye." He said back, as I rolled up my widow and then backed out of his driveway. I drove home in a happier mood than I have been since I came here, much better than the mood I was in this morning. When I got back to Jay's place I parked my jeep in its spot, grabbed my bag of clothes and then walked up the driveway to the front door, which was unlocked for me, I walked in and saw Jay and Haley watching a moving in the family room, both of them looking up at me as I entered the house, Jay raised his eyebrows at what I was wearing but didn't say anything, Haley just smiled widely at me. I walked passed that room and made my way up the stairs and to my room, where I proceeded to throw the bag gently on the floor and then threw myself on the bed stomach first, grabbed a pillow and screamed all my excitement into it, thinking that my summer just got a whole hell of a lot better.

**AN: so did you like it? I'm working on the next chapter as we speak and should have it up kinda soon hopefully, did any of you see New Moon? I haven't, I won't see it until around Christmas, my cousin decided to call me at 8:30 in the morning and tell me not to see it until shes here for Christmas, I was really irritated because most of the time I don't wake up till eleven or twelve and her call woke me up. I heard the movie was really good though, better than twilight and that the ending leaves us with a cliff hanger. so if you've seen it tell me how it is in a Review or PM cause I really want to hear about it. The action movies I listed in this chapter I hear are good, I've seen most of them but not all of them, and the third star wars is my favorite, when I was working on this chapter, one of the family friends we have living with us brought his girlfriend over because she has never seen star wars, I was shocked, but I did get to watch it again.**

**Whats your favorite Star Wars or action movie? **

**Review please :D  
**


	15. Week

**AN: Hey I finally got a chapter up, so I hope you like it thank you to all of you who read and reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it. Read bottom AN please **

CH-15:Week

The next week went by with out a hitch, the morning after Paul has officially became my boyfriend I had to go to work, and who worked in the store with me? None other than Paul. It wasn't as awkward as it had been between us the day before, it was basically the same, just with us kissing and those innocent touches we've never had before every now and then. That night when I got home, Kim was waiting there for me along with Leah, and Claire Emily would have been there but she was having a date night with Sam or something like that and Kim promised to fill her in on everything she missed later. The second I walked through the door, I was having questions fired at me form left and right, the only one that didn't say anything was Leah, such a good friend.

"Would you two just shut- up?" She told them, they quieted instantly hating the glare she was giving them.

"Upstairs." was all I told them, Kim and Claire raced up instantly, with Leah and I following slowly behind them.

"Meg Come on!" Claire screamed from my room

"We better hurry before they go all bat shit on us." Leah told me and started to push me faster up the stairs. We walked into my room and saw that Claire and Kim were both sitting on my bed looking excitingly impatient, as I walked toward them Kim grabbed my arm and forced me on the bed between them; Leah took spot on my desk chair, not nearly as excited as the other two.

"You kissed Paul!" Claire exclaimed a little too loudly into my ear,

"Sheesh I'm right next to you, no need to yell, and how did you guys hear about this anyways?"

"We have connection." Kim told me with a wave of her hand dismissively, Leah snorted at her answer. Making us turn to look at her.

"Paul told the guys and Quil and Jared told them."

"How'd you find out?" I asked

"Paul."

"Whatever," Kim said "you kissed Paul,"

"Yes." I said slowly.

"How was it?"

"Great."

"How many times?"

"I don't know." Kim and Claire continued to question me for sometime about all the little details and all that crap.

"He asked you to be his girlfriend right?" Leah said "cause if he didn't than he's an idiot."

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe we forgot to ask that, so did he?" Claire said

"Yeah, he did ask me."

"You said yes right?" Kim asked unsurely

"Do you even need to ask?" I told her

"Just making sure." She said with her hand up in a surrendering fashion. After they got all their questions answered we went down stairs and they stayed for dinner, but left soon after each of them with a different reason. That night I had gone to bed thinking all about Paul and his kisses. I had worked the day after that and that was when most of the guys decided to come to the store to talk and tease me about it. I had worked with Seth that day so Paul wasn't there to deflect some of the comments from me. But me being, well me dished it right back at them and didn't take any of their shit, it worked well with most of them but the ones the guys that didn't have girlfriends or anything it was harder. That night the gang was meeting at The Diner for dinner. So when the last person left the store toward closing time Seth switched the open sign to closed. And we cleaned things up a little before we grabbed our stuff and walked out of Sue's book store. I locked all the doors, Seth claimed he left his key at home, which is also why I opened the store this morning. We walked the couple of blocks to The Diner; I would come back later and get my car. When we got to The Diner we spotted out group instantly, they had taken over one of the big circular booths in the back and added a medium sizes table, at the end of the other table and put chairs around it, so we could all fit. I saw that we weren't the last ones here, it looked like Collin, Sam, Emily, Claire, and Quil, still weren't here yet. Paul was sitting on the end of the left side of the booth, Leah and Brady were in the middle, and Jared was at the first seat of the connecting table sitting in the chair closest to Paul. Kim and Embry were working but would be joining us soon. As Seth and I got closer to the table, Paul, saw us and got up from his seat, to greet me. To get to him I had to pass Jared and when I did gave him a pat on the head in greeting, he just swatted at my hand and grumbled something about messing up his hair, even though he doesn't really have any. When I was standing right in front of Paul, he leaned down toward my lips but paused half way and kissed my cheek instead. Probably because of Jared, he still wasn't all that happy about our relationship or comfortable with us showing any type of real affection toward one another when he was around. Paul moved to the side so I could slide into the booth, so I was between him and Leah. Seth had gone to the other side of the booth and had gotten in next to Brady, who was talking to Leah. Paul got back in his seat and put his arm around my shoulder bringing me a little closer to his side.

"Hey." Paul whispered in my ear,

"Hey back." I told him, then a little louder I said "Hi" so that Leah could hear me, she turned in her seat to see me and looked taken aback,

"Oh, wow, didn't know you where here." She told me

"Well thanks for the warm welcome." I pretended to be offended; she just shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing, and asked me how work was.

"It was fine, you brother though…" before I could finish my sentence, the door of The Diner opened and Quil came in with Claire, skipping in after him. They headed straight toward us.

"Hey guys." Claire chirpered, and sat in the booth next to Seth, Quil took the last seat next to her.

"Think she's had sugar?" Leah asked me

"That be my guess, either that or coffee."

"What's up?" Quil asked

"The sky." Jared answered. Earning groans and a few eye rolls his way, and yes I was one of them

"Is that supposed to be telling me something?" Paul asked me, I turned my head to look up at him, raising my eyebrows questioningly.

"What?"

"Your shirt." He told me eyeing my outfit. I was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, green flip-flops, my all you need is love bag, a grey Stanford sweat shirt, that I had taken off earlier at the store and was now stuffed in my bag. And my shirt, it was yellow with purple and green words on it that said 'it's not me it's you'. A sly grin came to my face.

"Maybe." I said cryptically, Paul tensed slightly.

"Really?" Jared asked intrigued

"Yeah really?" Brady asked, me, leaning around Leah, who was also looking at me.

"No." I laughed, leaning into Paul more and putting a hand on his knee, and rubbed circles on it with my thumb hoping to soothe him. Paul relaxed instantly and leaned down and pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Good." He whispered, into my ear. His lips brushing against it as he spoke and his sweet warm breath fanning across my cheek, making my heart beat a little faster. I looked around the table and saw that everyone else was engaged in some type of conversation, so I turned my head and gave Paul a sweet kiss on the lips that I had been dying for all day. It wasn't a quick kiss but it wasn't a long one either. It was just long enough to satisfy my need for the feel of his lips on mine, but short enough that I craved more. I heard the door open again, so I pulled back and turned to see Collin, Emily, and Sam coming straight toward our table. They all took seats at the connecting table where Jared was sitting, Sam sat across from him, with Emily by his side and Collin next to her, leaving the two seats across from them for Embry and Kim.

"I'm hungry." Seth whined,

"Shut up." Leah and Claire said at the same time.

Kim and Embry came over then bringing with them a bunch of plates pilled high with food. That's one of the pluses about knowing someone who works here they know what you usually order, so we didn't even have to. They set the plates down, giving each one to their respective owner and then left to get some and gave those out, before they sat down and, Kim next to Jared and Embry next to her. I looked around the table and saw that all the boys and Leah had their plates pilled with tons of food that its was almost unnatural, I had seen them all eat before so I was almost used to it, almost.

"So who's paying for this?" I asked

"Embry." Collin snickered,

"No, it's free." Embry said, they must have seen the confusion on my face because Sam explained

"Embry's mom owns The Diner."

"Oh," I said

"But whys she letting us eat for free?" Claire asked the next question that was in my brain

"We did some work, for her the other day and this is how she's paying us." Paul answered

"Smart women, pays with food." I laughed, while Paul mock glared at me before laughing along. We continued eating; all of us making small talk and cracking jokes, Leah decided to ask me where Bert's been lately, making all his victims shoot me scared looks and stiffen at the same time.

"He's been taking a break, hasn't been needed lately." They all relaxed

"Doesn't stop me from taking him with me every where though." I told Leah with a smirk, while most of the guys groaned and the girls laughed. By the time we were leaving all the boys had cleaned there plates of food and most of them were still complaining of hunger, making all us girlfriends roll our eyes at there appetites. Paul scooted out of the booth and held out his hand to me silently offering to help me out. I took it, and got up, not letting go of him. Everybody was saying there goodbyes cause we were all going separate ways. I hugged Kim and Jared, before they left, pretty quickly I might add. Claire was next, then Emily, Leah and Seth. Before Paul dragged me out of the restaurant, with our fingers intertwined.

"How'd you get here?" he asked

"I walked from the store, my jeeps still there." I told him

"Let me walk you back?"

"Sure." I smiled we had stopped out side the door of The Diner and it was starting to get cold out, with a slight breeze, I reached into my bag and took out my sweatshirt and put it on. When I was done Paul put his arm around my shoulder and brought me to his side, I put my arm around his waist in return, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"I missed you today." I admitted

"I missed you too Meg," Paul said

"Are you working with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Good," Paul laughed at that. We walked in silence the rest of the way to my car; I liked just having his presence there even if we didn't speak. When we got to my car, I think we both felt the sadness that was between us at having to separate, even if I would see him tomorrow morning, it still seemed like a long time from now. We walked to the drivers side of the car and I turned so I was facing him, my back to the Jeep's door, I still had one arm around his waist so I brought the other one around to then leaned into him, revealing in how much his warmth and smell comforted me, I had been sleeping in the shirt he gave me but, it was starting to loose the smell. Paul still had his one arm around my shoulder so when I leaned into him he brought the other one around my waist, holding me to him, seeming like he doesn't want to let go either. I leaned back slightly, and Paul's grip on me loosened, I looked up at him and saw he was looking at me too. Are lips met in the middle, when ever I felt his lips on mine it just felt right, like we were meant to be connected this way. We kissed for some time, my lips moving in sync with his perfect soft ones. We pulled away, both of us breathing heavily, from our mini make-out session.

"I've got to go." I told him, I heard a wolf howl in the distance.

"Me too." He told me with a sigh, we reluctantly let go of each other and pausing for one more brief kiss, then I got in my Jeep and went back to Jay's house. Jay and Haley weren't gonna be home until late, they had to go to one of Jay's business dinners tonight. When I got home I took a shower, put on my pajamas and crawled into bed, I looked at the clock and saw that it wasn't as late as I thought it was so I picked up a book I started to read the other day, and continued it before my eyes started to feel to heavy to keep opened, then I succumbed to sleep. The next day at work was slow, I'm not sure why, it was a surprisingly warm and sunny day out today. I ended up wearing dark wash cuffed shorts, with a maroon spaghetti strap top, that had a really cute crochet design at the neck. I wore that with my juice couture slip-on sneakers, my all you need is love bag, my sliver heart charm bracelet, and then my new really cute pink sunglasses that Kim had gotten me, because she decided to steal one of my pairs of shoes.

"You know what I was thinking?" Paul asked, while we stood behind the counter at the book store, watching the one customer in here browse,

"That Embry's head is abnormally large?" I said without looking up from the book, that I was reading. I had my arms braced on either side of me, on the counter top and the book was laying half way on the counter and I was half way holding it up. Paul was turned toward me on my right.

"Uh, no." he answered hesitantly

"Oh," I said looking up from my book and turning my head to look over at him.

"You know it's not the big only a little bit bigger than average." I cocked my head to the side in thought,

"Huh." I murmured, then shrugged my shoulders, to each his own right?

"Was that what you where thinking about?" he asked laughing, I marked my place in my book with a book mark, then turned my body toward him.

"Sorta, kinda, not really." I answered

"But you never told me what you where thinking," I reminded him

"I was thinking…." He started then paused apprehensively, I waited patiently, usually I'm not a patient person but poor Paul looked nervous.

"That we should go on a date." He finished

"Oh." I said surprised, I had not been expecting that, I looked down in thought, knowing if I looked at Paul I wouldn't be able to think.

"Well I mean were going out and everything, but we've never actually been out on a date, it just makes sense that we should." He reasoned, I don't know if it was more for him or for me, but I'm gonna go with me cause when I looked up his beautiful eyes that I loved so much where pleading. And at that moment I couldn't resist giving him anything he wanted.

"Uh, yeah, ok, whatever floats your boat," I stammered, his expression changed in a second and became excited and amused? Probably from my answer, Paul closed the small space between us and gave me a hug, before he pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. When we pulled away, I had a small smile on my face. I let got of the hold I had gotten on the back of his shirt, and then turned so I was facing toward the counter and leaning on it again.

"Excuse me, could you help me find something?" an older women who was in the store came up and asked Paul, he said yes of course but gave me a long look before he lead the lady to an aisle. I opened my book up again trying to read it, but kept stealing glances at Paul when he would move into my line of sight. The funny thing about it though was I caught him looking at me too, I would wink or smile at him whenever I would catch his gaze, with mine. Then I'd go back to reading like nothing had happened, but I would still feel his gaze on me. As the work day went on we got more and more people in, at the end it was probably the busiest day I've witnessed since working here. I couldn't really talk to Paul though, because he was helping people, while I was ringing them up. I saw Quil and Embry come in but once they saw how busy we were and that we wouldn't be able to talk, they walked right back out, giving me sheepish smiles when they saw me looking at them. The commotion in the store eventually died down, toward closing time. Paul had to go do something for Sam, so I had to close the store by my self, for the first time. That was yesterday and today is the fourth of July, Emily was having a barbeque to celebrate and all our families where invited, so I was going to head over there with Jay and Haley, Claire called me this morning and ordered me to wear, red white and blue, or else. So now I was wearing a pair of light wash blue skinny jeans, a red tank top, a white jacket, blue Chuck Taylor shoes, red and blue bead bracelets, and my blue sunglasses, and I had my hair pulled back in a braid.

"Meg, you ready?" Haley called up the stairs

"One sec." I called back, I went over to my dresser and put my phone in the front pocket of my jeans, then ran down stairs, seeing Jay and Haley waiting for me at the door.

"About time." Jay grumbled

"Hey, it takes time to look this good." I told him gesturing to myself as he tried to shuffle us out the door.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." I got into the back seat of Jay's car, while he drove and Haley was in the passenger seat and we headed to Emily and Sam's house. We pulled up to the side of their house in no time, and I was surprised at the number of cars that where parked out side. We got out and went to the front door, stopping to knock, it was answered by Collin who, told us the party was outback. We made our way to the back door and saw that indeed, there was a party back here. When we had gone through the house on our way to the back door, I noticed that the kitchen was full of cooking women; I only saw two that I noticed in the hustle and bustle, Sue and Emily. Out in the back was most of the guys, I saw Sam barbequing, and talking with Jared, Quil, and Embry. Kim and Claire where sitting on some of the big laying down lawn chairs, I saw a group of older men also sitting on some lawn chairs talking amongst themselves, and near the fence I saw Brady and Paul, talking.

"I'm gonna go help in the kitchen." Haley said and turned and went back into the house, when she opened the door, we could hear, Emily yelling at Collin to go out side and stop stealing the food. Jay went over to the group of older guys, greeting the ones he knew and then joining in on the conversation, I made a move to go to Paul when I was cut off by three younger kids running past me, two of which where girls that I noticed where Shane and Shawn, and a little boy that I didn't know. I continued walking toward Paul and came up beside him. He turned his head and smiled down at me, putting an arm around my waist and pulling me into his side.

"Hey," he greeted

"Hi." I said and kissed his cheek,

"What about me?" Brady asked

"What about you?" I questioned back

"Aren't you gonna say hi to me?"

"Hi."

"What about a kiss?" he asked tapping his cheek, with a grin

"You not worthy enough," Paul answered for me.

"And you are?"

"Of course." Paul said smugly, Brady just pouted, for a second before he huffed and walked away causing us to laugh at him.

"You look nice, very festive." Paul told me as he turned so he was facing me, putting his other arm around me also.

"So do you." I complimented, he too was wearing red, white, and blue

"Claire." He mumbled

"She called me to." I laughed

"Hey Meg," a soft voice said from beside me and Paul, I looked over and saw Shane,

"Hey Shane, how are you?" I asked conversationally

"I'm good, have you seen Shawn?"

"Only earlier with you." She then turned and looked at Paul

"Nope, sorry squirt."

"Ok, but if you do tell me." She warned then ran away toward Kim and Claire, I turned my gaze to look at Paul and noticed he was watching Shane's retreating figure.

"You're a good brother." I told him, he looked at me and smiled brightly. He started to lean down toward me and I leaned up, when are lips where centimeters apart, I heard my name screamed from beside us, we jumped apart to see, Claire coming toward us, with a sly smile,

"Come join me and Kim." She said, and glared at me when I tried to protest, and grabbed my arm pulling me from Paul and with her, my boyfriend just laughed and watched me go, helpful right? Claire shoved me on the edge of the lawn chair next to Kim and then started talking about girly stuff, like everyone's outfits and who was the most spirited. My eyes kept searching for Paul every few minutes; he was standing with Sam and the guys. I wasn't able to talk to him that much the rest of the night, Emily had called that diner was ready, while I was still talking with Kim and Claire. Leah and Seth had arrived a few minutes before that. While we all ate, I talked with Sue since I hadn't seen her in a while and she introduced me to some people. Her friend Charlie Swan, who lived in Forks, Old Quil and Billy Black, who where the Quileute Elders, Brady's dad and his little brother Jack. Jared then interrupted us, and took me over to meet his mom, who was Haley's sister, and dad. I saw Paul's parents and talked to them for a few minutes, Claire introduced me to her parents, and her mom was Emily's sister I learned. I helped clean up the kitchen with most of the other women while the guys cleaned up outside. When I had finished drying the last dish, I went back out side and laid on one of the big lawn chairs. A couple minutes later I felt someone body heat radiate from my side, I turned my head and saw Paul standing next to me, I sat up then and scooted forward so he could slide in behind me on the chair. He sat down and leaned against the chairs back, and put his legs on either side of me, them wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me so my back was against his chest, I put my arms over his, around me. I sighed in contentment and was going to say something when we heard a loud bang and fireworks erupted into the sky. I watched the fireworks, above our heads until I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and closed them. Falling into a peaceful sleep in Paul's arms, where at the moment in time is where I always wanted to be.

**AN: Thank you for reading I hope you all like it, so I finally saw New Moon a couple of days ago, it was really good, loved the ending and the fight in Volterra, Loved that the wold pack walked around without shirts, one word HOT. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with the holidays coming up, and family being in town, I don't know when the next update will be most likely in January, but there is a small chance of it being done and posted sooner. Theres like 15 people in my house right now cause of Christmas, so I'm gonna be busy. Also if your looking for a book to read I just read Shiver by Maggie Stiefvater, its really good you should read it. lastly Merry Christmas and Happy New Year **

_**Merry Christmas, Please REVIEW**_


	16. Talk to Him

**AN: Ok, here is chapter 16, I hope you all like it, its really long, and is the longest chapter I've written, I was going to have it even longer but after I got to the stopping point of this chapter I decided to make it into two or else it would be about twice this and wouldn't be posted for another week or two, and I figured that you guys wouldn't want to wait any longer. And Thank you to everyone who read and those who reviewed last chapter. Here is 16 :D  
**

CH-16: Talk to Him

The morning after the Fourth of July I woke up in my bed, I had no clue how I got there, I sat up in my bed and noticed that I was wearing the same outfit as last night, minus the shoes. But because I was feeling lazy I decided that I didn't really need to find out how I got here. I figured Paul carried me to the car and Jay carried me up to my room, at least I think Jay would be able to do that, he's not super fit but he's not unfit either, huh? Maybe I will find out how I got here. I got out of my bed feeling sluggish, and changed my outfit not wanting to wear the same thing two days straight after I had slept in it. I decided to take a shower first after smelling my clothes and seeing my oily hair. When I got out of the shower feeling clean and refreshed I put on a some Bermuda jean pants, a yellow flow-y tank top that was synched near to waist and had a Y shaped back, red converse, my M necklace and also a rubber ducky necklace I have that has the duck in a scuba mask, its really cute. I left my hair down to dry into its natural waves, I decided not to put any make up on because, well let's face it I'm not doing anything important today. I decided that I was presentable enough to go down stairs so I made my way down there stopping off at the laundry room to do a load of darks. I went to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge until I found the left over spaghetti from the other night, I put some on the plate then popped it into the microwave. It might be weird to eat spaghetti for breakfast but because its about noon, I figure its not too weird. While I waited for my food I heard the television in the living room turn off and saw Jay walk in to the kitchen.

"Hey kiddo." He said when he spotted me there.

"Hey lazy butt." I said as I noticed his sweats and unshaven face.

"Says the girls who slept till noon."

"But at least I'm dressed."

"Yeah whatever." He grumbled as I laughed

"It's ok, with all the hard work you do you deserve a lazy day." I told him, my food in the microwave beeped so I opened it up and stirred my pasta noticing that it was still a little cold so I put it back in for another minute or so.

"Got any plans today Meg?" Jay asked as he took a seat at the kitchen table

"Not really, thought I might call Kim, to hang out, we haven't really had a day to our selves since I've been here." The microwave beeped again so I took my food out and brought it to the kitchen table sitting opposite of Jay so I could look at him as we talked.

"Cool, but hey talking about you leaving…" he started

"We weren't." I cut in

"Well let's say we were."

"Lets not." Jay just ignored my protesting and continued

"Your dad e-mailed me your ticket information and said he wanted you home a week before school starts."

"Can we please not talk about this now?" I begged, after I swallowed a bite of my food. Jay's eyes looked over my face calculatingly; he knew that I hated to talk about leaving, and then actually leaving was really hard, but more this year with making new friends and well Paul, especially Paul. I know I bitch and moan about coming here but its just more of the feeling I get of being shipped off, by my dad, than actually having to be in La Push, I love it here.

"Fine," he consented

"But we'll have to talk about it sometime." He warned

"Just not now." I mumbled, and looked down at my plate.

"Well why don't you finish that and give Kim a call, I know for a fact that Jared won't be with her today." He told me

"Why? Where's Jared?" I asked, Jay laughed

"He got roped into shopping with Haley and Tess, you remember Jared's mom form the barbeque yesterday?" he asked at the end

"Yeah I remember." I had meet Jared's parents Tess and Steve, they were nice and had apparently heard a lot about me, between, Haley, Jay, Kim, and Jared.

"How'd that happen?" I questioned

"Honestly, I have no clue, but when Haley called earlier, I heard Jared whining and the women laughing at him." He chuckled as he said this. I just shook my head, poor Jared. I stood up from my chair and took my empty plate to the sink and rinsed it before I put it into the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna go up stairs and call Kim." I told Jay, he stood up from his chair and started walking back to the living room

"I'm gonna go finish watching the Snapped marathon on TV,"

"What's that?" I asked with one foot on the bottom stair, I had heard of that program before but never knew what it was about.

"Most of them are about Women that kill their husbands."

"Oh." Was my only response, I had not expected that.

"Better hope Haley never ends up on that program," I warned, then darted up the stairs, listening to Jay's protests as I went, I just laughed. As I walked into my room I heard my phone ringing from inside my all you need is love bag, so I ran over to it hoping to get there before it stopped, when I found it in my bag I saw that it was Kim calling

"Kimmy, I was just about to call you." I answered

"You where?"

"Yep."

"Well, ok. What did you want?"

"You first."

"You busy today?" she asked

"Nope, you wanna do something?"

"Yeah, you think you can come over to my house?"

"Sure, I'll be there in 10." I told her and hung up, I stuffed my phone in my pocket not wanting to carry a bag today and found my keys, then headed for the door, I stopped right before I walked out of it though and walked back to my dresser grabbing my black military hat off of it and put it on. I went down stairs and stopped just long enough to tell Jay where I was going and that I'd call later to tell him when I'd be home. I unlocked my Jeep and got in, turning on the stereo loudly and then drove to Kim's house. I heard the new song that I was obsessed with come on the radio "according to you" by Orianthi, and turned it up even louder and sang along. I got to Kim's a couple minutes later; her house is only about five minutes or so from mine. I got out of my jeep and locked it, before heading up the front steps that lead to the front door of Kim's house, I knocked on the door, instead of ringing the door bell, in case Kim's little brother was sleeping. Her mom had a baby last year so little Max, was only about a year old now. Kim's dad, Mark, answered the door.

"Hey Meg, haven't seen you around much." He said making small talk as he let me in the house.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Kim's in the living room with Max." he told me and led me to them. Kim was on the couch holding her brother and watching some TV, she turned, when we walked into the room.

"Hey." I said, and sat down next to her on the couch, smiling as Max, did a cute little baby wave. I put my hand toward him he grabbed my pointer finger in his small little baby hand, he had a hard grip on it too, I had learned after he had it for a minute or so and it felt like I the blood flow to my finger was cut off.

"Let me take him, so you guys can do your thing." Kim's dad said as he took Max from Kim's hold making him release my finger, and make a gurgling noise.

"He's got a strong hold huh?" Kim asked after her dad left the room.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I said slightly rubbing my poor finger.

"Oh, stop being a baby, its not that bad." She said emphasizing the word 'that'

"Tell me that when you loose feeling in you finger." I defended. Kim just rolled her eyes at me, used to my dramatics.

"Wanna watch a movie in my room?" she asked me,

"Sure," I said, we got off of the couch and went toward her shelves of DVDs; she has a ton, like hundreds, because her mom loves watching movies and basically buys all the ones she's seen. After vetoing many of Kim's suggestions and her getting aggravated at me, we finally decided on watching Ocean's Eleven. We walked into the kitchen me holding the DVD case in my hand and grabbed a bag of chips and a couple of sodas before we walked up the stairs to her room. I flopped on to one side of her bed when we got there, and handed Kim the movie case so she could put it on. I grabbed one of the sodas and opened it, taking a swig before putting it on the side table that Kim had near her bed, she had one on each side, with her TV right in front of her bed. Kim put the movie in the player, then came to sit next to me on her bed, remote in hand. We propped some pillows up against her headboard and got comfortable with the bag of chips in between us. She pressed play when the movie's menu came up. We made random comments through out the whole movie, like how George Clooney's character Danny wore a tux through out practically the whole movie, how cute Brad Pitt used to be, considering he's old now and way less cute, we agreed that Julia Robert's character Tess was too tall for Andy Garcia's character, Terry Benedict, and that it would be so cool if this actually happened in real life. When the movie finished we continued to sit on her bed and talk.

"I heard Jared's shopping today." I commented

"Yeah," she snorted "apparently his mom asked him to set an address into the cars GPS, and while he was doing that they started driving and he didn't realize that till they where half way to the mall."

"That's what he gets for being unobservant." I noted

"That boy gets too focused sometimes." Kim shook her head back and forth as she talked

"Jared's an idiot sometimes." I said, Kim didn't even defend him just shrugged her shoulders.

"Wanna do something fun?" Kim asked excitingly

"You mean your finally gonna sneak into a bar with me?"

"No." she grumbled

"I had to try." I stated, when we were sixteen, we had gone to Port Angeles to watch and movie and after we passed a bar as we walked down to the McDonalds, I tried to convince her for us to sneak in cause we could of passed for twenty-one. She practically had a heart attack when I just took one step toward it, so I relented and we just went to McDonalds, which I was against, I mean have you seen the movie Super Size Me? But ever since then I keep trying to get Kim to go to a bar, it never works.

"Let's paint our nails." Kim suggested, I groaned, really loudly too.

"You know I hate that crap on my nails, it always bugs me."

"How 'bout I put it on your toe nails." She gave me the freakin' puppy dog eyes and pout, I caved, she knew I hate that, no matter who gives it to me I always give in. all I had to do was groan again and she was off the bed racing to her bathroom to get her stuff knowing that I had surrendered in the argument. She came back with a basket full of nail polish and all the other stuff that goes with it. Kim sat back on the bed, and rummaged through the basket until she found what she wanted, and pulled out a little bottle of dark red polish, along with a paper towel that she draped over her lap, she was sitting criss- crossed. Kim pulled on my left leg and put my foot on the towel on her leg, I had taken my shoes off during the first part of the movie. She shook the bottle a couple of times then opened it and started to put the smelly crap on my toes, I tried wiggling my foot out of her grasp but she sent me a death glare.

"Megan Taylor stop moving." She scolded, using my full name, well almost my full name anyways.

"Geeze, you don't have to be so bossy Kimberly." I told her after I had ceased moving my foot.

"I wouldn't have to be if you wouldn't be so difficult." She said, finishing up my left foot and then pulling on my right leg, so I would put my foot on her lap. I did as she wanted, making sure that I didn't mess up my left foot, as I moved it out of the way. After she finished my other foot, I turned and leaned against the head board again as Kim painted her finger nails,

"Mess those up and I will tase, you." She warned

"With what?" I asked, rather stupidly

"A taser, duh"

"You don't have one, besides you not even allowed to have a air soft gun, let alone a taser."

"Whatever, but hey it's your fault I'm not allowed to have an air soft gun." She said mater of fact

"That was messed up any way, I mean you accidently shoot one dog and everybody freaks out." I grumbled

"Yeah, one dog, a bird, Austin Greene and you broke a window." She corrected

"Well it's your fault for giving me the damned gun in the first place." I told her, I mean she really should have known better.

"Austin told me it was harmless." She defended; Austin was her neighbor who is a year older than us. We used to all hang out sometimes in the summer.

"Yeah well look what he got for lying to you," I said,

"Ok, but after you shot him did you really need to shoot his dog too?"

"That was an accident I thought the safety was on." I defended, I really didn't mean to shoot the dog, I love animals, they just don't love me.

"He never did let me near that dog again." I mumbled

"I think he still has the scar." Kim told me

"The dog?"

"No, Austin." She corrected

"Well he should have known better than to stand that close to me when I had a weapon in my hand."

"He was trying to teach you how to use it." Kim defended

"Whatever." I grumbled "that was years ago any way."

"It was last year." She laughed. I just shrugged.

"He never did get the window fixed either." She told me, I laughed. We were shooting the guns in Austin's yard, so it was his car's left passenger window that got broken when, I threw the gun, because they were telling me to put it down cause I was dangerous with it, apparently I'm dangerous without it too. Kim got quiet after our moment of reminiscing.

"What?" I asked her as she put the top back on the little bottle and started blowing on her fingers to dry, she had painted hers a hot pink color.

"Your leaving soon aren't you?"

"A couple more weeks," I answered feeling the same sadness that was showing on her face.

"What's gonna happen?"

"What do you mean?" I was confused by her question, it's not like we're not going to be friends anymore.

"With you and Paul, what's gonna happen with that?" she clarified

"I don't know." I said honestly

"What do you mean you don't know?" she seemed slightly angry about my answer

"We haven't talked about it yet, we both know I'm gonna leave sometime soon, we just never really acknowledge that fact

"Don't you think you should?"

"Yeah, but, well you know I hate talking about it, and the subject came up once and Paul just got really still and had this pained look on his face, I hated that face." I emphasized the last four words

"Are you gonna break up with him?" she questioned, I thought for a mere second or so, then answered

"No." I said with conviction, Kim looked slightly surprised and happy at the same time when I told her.

"That's different."

"Paul is different."

"Meaning?" she prompted me to talk some more

"Meaning, that I feel different about him than any other guy I've been with." I sighed thinking about how to tell her what I feel. I continued

"Its like, we fit together perfectly, he doesn't mind that I have problems or that I'm crazy sometimes, I mean he's seen me practically breakdown, in front of him and all he did was hold me and whisper sweet things in my ear, to make me stop crying, it was nice, if I'd cried in front of any of the other guys I've dated they would of pushed me away and then broken up with me." The look on Kim's face told me that she'd remembered some of the times Paul has comforted me, when either she was around or from what I had previously told her.

"Did you ever tell him, why you were crying those times?" she asked, most likely already knowing the answer.

"No, we never talked about it." And that I was glad of, I knew that he wanted to know what it was about, but he never pushed me to tell him, nor did anyone else.

"You should." Kim suggested

"I don't think I can." I admitted, I mean how can you tell your boyfriend of only a couple of weeks that your dads an ass and make me feel unwanted and that your afraid of being alone in this life. Oh, and that your basically emotionally scarred for life. Yeah that would go over great, note the sarcasm.

"You should, he might surprise you." she tried again,

"Maybe." And maybe not, I finished in my mind, not wanting Kim to push the subject.

Kim eyed me carefully, for a moment.

"I heard Pauls gonna take you on a date." She commented, dropping the previous subject

"Yeah." I said, suddenly feeling sheepish, I bite my bottom lib and remembered when he asked me he was so cute looking all nervous.

"When's that gonna happen."

"Don't know, he hasn't told me yet."

"Well he better get his ass moving shouldn't he?" she laughed

"Yeah, he defiantly should." I felt my phone buzz in my pocket signaling that I had a text. I pulled it out and saw that it was from Jay wondering if I would be home for dinner. I texted back asking if Haley was back and if she would be there, his response came minutes later with a yes, I wrote back that I would be there, knowing that Kim would want to see Jared now that they're back. Diners at five he wrote back. I looked at the clock that was on Kim's wall and saw that it was a little after four- thirty.

"I've got to leave in about fifteen minutes." I told Kim

"Ok, I've got to babysit in a little bit anyways, so dad can take mom out for their date night, I think Jared might come over and help me too." I saw excitement in her eyes when she said Jared's name. I started to laugh but then stopped figuring that was probably the same look I got when Paul was mentioned. I talked with Kim for another ten minutes or so before I put on my shoes and helped Kim clean up her room because we had made it messy. We walked down stairs, Kim carrying the empty bag of chips and the DVD and me with the two empty soda cans. I put the cans in the recycling bag they had by their garbage can and took the bag from Kim and threw it away while she put the movie back where it belongs. I said goodbye to Kim's parents and little brother who were in the living room and as I got to the door, Kim and I hugged, I told her to bring me over some pie tomorrow at work, knowing that she would be getting off about thirty minutes or so after I start work tomorrow and The Diner has really good pie. We let go of each other and I opened the front door, almost running smack dab into Jared who was standing there with his fist in there air, like he was just about to knock when I opened it. I looked at him and just started to laugh knowing what had happened today with him. He moved out of my way while I kept laughing and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bye Kim, bye Jared." I called as I walked down Kim's driveway to my jeep which was parked on the curb between Austin's house and hers.

"Bye crazy." I heard Jared yell, as he stepped into Kim's house shutting the door behind him. As I was about to get into my jeep I saw Austin come out of his house and stop short when he saw me, I waved at him, he flinched slightly when my hand came up, but smiled back when he saw there was nothing in it. Still laughing I got in my jeep and drove home, I parked my car in its parking spot at Jay's house and got out locking it behind me as I walked to the front door and went into the house. I walked straight to the kitchen, and saw Jay setting the table while Haley stirred something in a pot; I helped Haley finish up dinner than we all sat down and ate. After diner I went up stairs and went on the internet for a few hours before I shut down my laptop and changed into my pajamas and laid down in bed with my book from last week that I've been trying to finish. The next day I woke up and immediately rushed into the shower, seeing that I was running late, I had to be at work by 2 and it was 1:30 now, when I saw that my first words were "Oh, Shit" as I scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Well I guess this is what I get for staying up till four finishing my book and then starting on the sequel until I couldn't keep my eyes open. I quickly dried off after my shower and grabbed pair of light jean shorts from my drawer and a white t-shirt from my closet that had neon blue and pink sneakers on it. I quickly brushed my hair and grabbed a hair tie and put it on my wrist so that when it dries I can throw it up in a ponytail, I searched threw the bottom of my closet for my pink converse, but couldn't find them, until I remembered that they were under my bed, why? I don't know but they were, because that's where I found them. I sat on the edge of my bed hurriedly putting on a pair of socks and my newly found shoes. On my way out of the room I stopped at my dresser just long enough, to put my phone back in my all you need is love bag, grab my keys and my blue sunglasses. I ran down stairs, luckily not falling and, raced right out the door, barley hearing Jay yell hi at me, I was a little peeved at him, I mean couldn't he have woken me up, most people would have if the teenager in their house was still asleep at one in the afternoon. I pushed my aggravation aside and sped down the roads of La Push, trying to get to Sue's Book store before anyone notices that I was late. I had rolled down my window hoping that the breeze would help dry my hair faster. I parked my jeep and hoped out fast and walked into the book store, I walked over to the check out counter and saw the little digital clock we have placed on it read 2:05, I clocked in, stashed my bag under the counter, pinned on my name tag, then put my now dry hair into a quick, messy ponytail. I put my hands flat on the counter and breathed a heavy sigh. I then heard a chuckle come from the right of me, I looked up to see Paul standing at the edge of a row of books, laughing at me as he put, the books he had in his hand on the shelve he was next to. My eyes narrowed challenging him to say something as a customer came up to the counter. I smiled at the elderly man and rang up the books he wanted, I watched Paul in my peripheral vision, seeing him finish putting the stack of books he held on various different shelves. I thanked the man for his purchase as he left the counter and headed for the door. I rang up the next person, but had lost sight of Paul. The lady I had just rang up left, there were only a couple of people in the store browsing, not needing any help yet. I felt someone's come up beside me on my side of the counter; I knew it was Paul from his smell and the way my heart rate sped up when he was near. I turned and looked at him, amusement was clearly written on his face.

"What?" I sighed

"You were late." He said in a sing-song voice

"I'm aware of that." I told him, my eyes narrowing once again

"You better not be late tomorrow," he warned, it took me a second to realize I didn't have any plans with Paul tomorrow.

"We're not doing anything tomorrow." I said, confusion clearly laced in my voice.

"Are you sure? Because I'm pretty sure you agreed to go on a date with me." Paul teased

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise; I'll pick you up at six." He said, and with a wink he walked to the back room and came out minutes later with another stack of books. I started to think about where we might go but couldn't think of any place.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I all but screamed my epiphany in the store, but the question was directed to Paul who was putting books away in one of the book shelves closer to the register counter so I really didn't need to yell. The few customers we had looking around the store turned toward me, with an 'are you crazy' expression on their faces, Paul just looked amused, just like he has been since I got here.

"Nothing too casual, but not dressy either," Paul told me, in a normal voice, not shouting like I did at him, "No dresses needed," he added at the end, with a small smirk placed on his face, before I could say anything else the door to the store opened, causing the little bell above the door to jingle, and my head to turn toward it instinctively. I saw Kim walk through the door with a white paper bag with The Diner and its logo written on it.

"Hey." I called as she neared the counter

"Hey I brought the pie you demanded." She joked as she set the bag on the counter beside the register. My stomached then decided to grumble with hearing the word pie. Kim laughed along with Paul who came to my side of the counter and leaned against it watching mine and Kim's conversation, I reached into the bag and brought out a small Styrofoam container, and placed it on the counter then reached back into the bag and found another container, a plastic fork, and little ketchup packets, I took those out and then opened the containers, wondering what the heck the ketchup was for.

"I also brought you some fries." Kim told me as I lifted the top of one of the container, revealing French fries, and then the other which held a piece of banana cream pie, my favorite. I picked up the fork and began eating my pie immediately

"Kim, I love you." I practically moaned through my bite of pie

"Well if I knew pie could get that type of reaction I would have gotten you some, babe." Paul teased

"Not any pie Paul, just banana." I told him

"What's wrong with other pies?" He asked

"I don't like them." I said, but it sounded more like a question

"Meg's weird, she doesn't like baked fruit so that basically rules out most pies." Kim told him matter of fact.

"God I am starving." I announced as I finished my pie and opened a ketchup packet to squirt it into a pile on the corner of the container that held the fries.

"You act like you haven't eaten in years." Kim observed, I dipped a fry in ketchup then chomped on it happily.

"I was running late, didn't get breakfast." I told her, she looked at her right wrist wear she wore her watch,

"I got to go," Kim said "got a doctors appointment." She gave me a small hug over the counter and waved to Paul before she walked out the door.

"What do you think you are doing?" I asked Paul as I saw his hand inching its way into my fry container.

"Aww come on Meg, you never share."

"That is so the pot calling the kettle black."

"Is not."

"You wouldn't even share your bag of chips at the fourth of July barbeque."

"I would of if it was you who wanted some," he told me sweetly

"It was your sister." I laughed lightly

"Well Shawn should have known better." He grumbled, I slapped his hand away from my food then continued eating happily, slightly taunting him when I would take a bite

"Just one." Paul begged,

"Nope." I told him popping the P and turning away from him.

"Evil." I heard him mumble

"Don't you have some books to put away," I told him

"Your just trying to get rid of me aren't you." He accused

"Maybe," I answered cryptically; Paul huffed but went and put the rest of the books away none the less. Whenever I would catch his eye, he would smile at me, letting me know he wasn't mad at me for not sharing, I never thought he was to begin with though, I just would laugh and smile back. I finished my food and threw all the garbage away, and rang up some more of the customers that came in the store. Five o'clock came way too soon for me, because I didn't want to part with Paul just yet, but had to anyways. He had to do something for Sam and I had to, well I didn't really have anything to do. On his way out Paul reminded me that he would pick me up tomorrow six o'clock sharp then gave me a light kiss on the lips and left. I locked up Sue's book store and made my way to my Jeep, and drove, not in a hurry like I was this afternoon. I decided to just drive not really going any where important, but just to drive, I had made it all the way to Port Angeles, when my cell buzzed, I pulled over into a parking lot to check my phone cause its illegal to be on the phone while you drive and I really didn't need a ticket right now. I got my phone out of my bag and saw that I had a text from Haley, **"J and I going out to dinner, want anything?" **I texted back with a no, seeing that I was right by a bunch of fast food places. Haley wrote back that they would be back no later than ten. I closed my phone then hooked it up to my Bluetooth so if any body else calls I could talk without stopping, I put my cell back into my bag before I drove the short distance to Taco Bell for dinner, I went in the drive- thru and ordered, taking my burritos and drink home with me. I was about thirty minutes away from the house when my phone rang; I pressed the button on my Bluetooth and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Meg?" the voice questioned

"No it's the Easter bunny." Sarcasm, works every time.

"You out buying eggs?"

"No, what do you want Jared?" I asked, I had recognized his voice once he had talked into the phone.

"Where are you?"

"In the land of far, far away."

"Say hi to Shrek for me." I laughed when he said that

"Will do."

"No seriously, where are you?"

"On my way home."

"So you'll be there in what? Ten minutes?"

"More like twenty, why does it matter?"

"Well I stopped by to see you guys and nobody's home."

"Jay and Haley went out to dinner and I was in Port Angeles. . ."

"Why?" he interrupted

"Cause I felt like driving and I stopped, to get some food."

"You get anything for me?"

"No." I dragged the word out.

"Why not?" ok Jared was starting to get annoying.

"Because I didn't know you would be waiting at my house."

"Fine," he paused "you guys still have those frozen pizzas?"

"Yeah, we still have a bunch left." I laughed at him, those guys always thinking about food.

"You almost home?" he asked again

"God Jared learn patience." I grumbled

"You might be surprised but your not the first to tell me that."

"I'm not surprised."

"You never answered my question Meg."

"Ten minutes."

"Good cause I'm hungry." I shook my head at that even though he couldn't see me.

"Well do something to entertain your self, while you wait." I suggested

"Ok, how about……… I sing you a song."

"Oh, crap." I mumbled as he started to sing, really loudly. After he started the second verse though I was singing with him,

" And Truth be told I miss you and truth be told I'm lying, when you see my face hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell." Got to love the All American Rejects, we kept singing the song over and over, until I pulled into my parking spot at Jay's house, and we hung up. Jared was standing on the porch waiting as I got out of the car. I walked up to the house passing him and unlocked the door so we could go in. Jared and I walked right into the kitchen, me setting down my bag of food and Jared going right to the oven to pre-heat it then going to the freezer to get the pizza out.

"I'll be right back." I told him, and then headed up stairs

"And don't touch my food." I warned as I was half way up

"Wasn't gonna," he yelled back at me. I laughed and continued my way up. I went right to my room and placed my bag onto the trunk I had at the end of my bed and discarded my shoes into the closet leaving me in just my white socks. I took off my shorts and shirt and found my night clothes thrown on my bed from this morning when I was in a rush, I put on my pajamas which consisted of a pair of Yellow sweat pants with the words University Of written in white on one leg then Michigan on the other leg written in dark blue, a white sports bra and a dark blue spaghetti strap top, that matched the lettering on my pants. I took down my ponytail and ran my hands through it detangling it the best I could before I put it into a messy bun at the top of my head. I grabbed my phone, waiting for a call from Paul and then went out my door and down the stairs back into the kitchen with my cell in my hand.

"I thought I told you not to eat my food," I exclaimed as I walked into the kitchen and saw Jared sitting at the table drinking my soda.

"This is not food it is a drink."

"Same difference." I told him and set my cell on the counter

"If it helps it was really good."

"But it was mine." I whined, yes I actually whined like a five year old, but come on it was mine. My eyes narrowed at him as he got up from the chair and walked to the trash can throwing away my empty drink cup. Before he could turn around I raced back upstairs and found Bert in my bag and ran back down the stairs to see Jared standing by the counter looking confused as he talked to somebody on the phone, wait a sec, my eyes went to the counter seeing it empty and then back to Jared on my cell phone.

"I don't know dude one second she's there and when I turn back around she's not, it's like she disappeared in a puff of smoke like a freaking magician." He said into the phone. I laughed internally then tried to sneak up on him since he apparently hasn't seen me yet, but as I got right by him he turned to the side seeing me with Bert in my hand raised like a sword and his face turned to fear from his previous happy look.

"Uh oh." He murmured into the phone, right before I brought Bert down and hit Jared on the head with him. Jared whimpered in pain sounding rather pathetic as I hit his arm continuously until I got him to release the phone, it clattered to the ground thankfully not breaking, I didn't really think it would cause I had dropped it many times before. I stopped torturing Jared and went to get my phone that had slide near the leg of the kitchen table. I kept a tight hold on Bert making sure Jared couldn't try to get him out of my hands as I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone

"Meg." Paul's almost frantic voice responded

"Hey." I said as casually as I could considering what he must of heard on his side of the line.

"What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, just teaching Jared a lesson."

"Was there pain involved?"

"For who?"

"Jared."

"Kind of." I answered

"Did he meet Bert again," he seemed to be laughing now

"Many, many times," I told him as I turned to see Jared rubbing his arm with a small pout on his face.

"What's he doing there anyways?"

"I honestly have no freaking clue,"

"Ok, well I guess go and let you continue beating Jared." I could practically hear the smile in his voice

"Ok, by Paul."

"And don't forget I'll be there tomorrow at six, don't be late." He told me,

"I won't," I said and hung up the phone before he could tease me any more about being late, I mean he's been at it all day you'd think he would have already gotten it all out of his system. I shut my phone and set it on the table, along with Bert as I sat down in a chair and pulled my two burritos out of the take-out bag.

"Get me some apple juice," I told Jared who was just standing by the counter, staring at me probably waiting for me to start hitting him again

"I forgot how scary you could be." He said when he set a glass of juice in front of me.

"I bet you'll remember it now huh?"

"Damn straight." He answered, the timer on the oven started going off so Jared wondered over to it and checked his pizza before he announced its perfection and took it out, and he actually did announce it, in a horrendous Italian accent too. Jared sat down at the table next to me with the whole pizza still on the cookie sheet.

"Your seriously gonna eat all that?" I mean really it's like a whole large pizza

"You sound so amazed."

"I probably shouldn't be." And I really shouldn't I've seen all the guys eat many times before but still I'm always amazed at how they can eat all that and still have the freaking six , eight, whatever pack of abs that they all have.

"True." Jared agreed as he shoved half a piece of pizza into his mouth.

"You know you could still have some table manners." I reprimanded, after I swallowed the last bite of my second burrito.

"Ok, mom." He said sarcastically.

"And make sure you clean your dishes too." I added for the true mom affect, Jared and I just laughed at our craziness.

"So Jared are you gonna tell me why you're here." I asked after I returned to my seat from throwing my trash away. He sighed and finished his last piece of pizza, then answered me.

"You're leaving." He stated

"Eventually." I murmured

"Paul's not gonna like that." I wanted to know where Jared was going with this conversation but couldn't totally figure it out; his face was blank and gave nothing away.

"I'm not gonna like it either."

"Have you two talked about it yet?"

"No," I shook my head as I said that to emphasize my answer

"You should before it's too late,"

"Too late for what?"

"For you to realize how much he cares and what you're leaving will do to him." That last part caught my attention.

"What will it do to him?" I was eager for the answer and almost scared to get it at the same time, Jared looked up from his hands, which he was looking at when he answered my previous question.

"I can't tell you."

"What will it do to him Jared?" my voice was raised now.

"I can't tell you Meg." His voiced matched mine.

"Why not?"

"Because he has to be the one to tell you." His voice was softer now,

"He's gonna kill me for even talking about this with you. I guess that what I get for not being able to deny my girlfriend. " He muttered all this under his breathe so low that I barley caught what he said, and figured he didn't want me to hear it, even though I did. I didn't respond. We where both quiet now, I was frustrated with Jared for bringing all this up, but more so for not answering my question. Both of us stayed silent for sometime, Jared broke the agitated silence all too soon for me.

"Jay and Haley are coming over for dinner tomorrow, you coming?"

"I can't, Paul's taking me on a date." I told him, Jared flinched under my voice, not missing the aggravation in it.

"I should go." He told me looking at the clock that was on the oven.

"Ok," Jared got up and I mimicked his movement, he walked to the sink and rinsed the cookie sheet he used before putting it in the dish washer than, walked toward the door, I followed after him. He stood in the doorway facing me; I was standing by the door, leaning my side into it, waiting for him to leave.

"Just…….Just think about what I said." He reminded, then kissed me on the cheek before turning and walking away, my eyes followed after him as he ran, down the street. I stayed where I was at, doing what Jared told me, to think about what he had said. I tried thinking about all of it but one thing kept coming back into my mind and confusing me. What will my leaving do to Paul?

**AN: so what did you think? I really liked this chapter, especially the bonding with Meg and Kim, I figured it was needed cause we haven't actually seen them by themselves hanging out yet. The movie I mentioned, Ocean Eleven, is a really good movie and if you haven't seen it you should. Coming up next chapter is going to be the date with Meg and Paul so there's something to look forward too. Also as a reminder all Meg's outfits are on my profile. And again thank you for reading my story.**

** REVIEW PLEASE :D and tell me which Ocean's movie you like better Eleven, Twelve, or Thirteen?**


	17. Date With Paul

**AN; yay the next chapter is finally here. I want to start by saying that I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, but between the stress I've been under for school lately and my insomnia pissing me off because my sleeping pills won't work, I've had writers block for the past month or so. Whenever I'd sit down to write none of the right words would come and it would all be crap. So instead of posting a really bad chapter I just took forever to update. Its not the best chapter I've written but I like it and I hope you do too. Also thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. **

**And finally I want to dedicate this Chapter to My Neighbor Mrs. Penny and my Cat Fireball who both died a couple weeks ago. Ironically both from cancer. and made me cry for the first time this year.  
**

CH-17: Date with Paul

I was rummaging through my closet, trying to find something suitable to wear on my date with Paul, and I was finding nothing. I have been at this for fifteen minutes now, standing in my towel, fresh out of the shower going through all my clothes, my hair was already starting to dry, as it hung down my back, un-brushed. I flung another rejected shirt on my bed and let out a heavy sigh. I walked to the trunk at the end of my bed where my bag lay and dug through it searching. I found what I was looking for, my cell phone, and brought up my contact list not knowing who to call for help. Claire and Kim would probably, hang up the second I asked and then run over here and find me and outfit but also demand to do my hair and make-up. Emily would just tell me it didn't matter and that Paul would love whatever I wore. That left one more person, I found the name on my list, pressed talk, and held the phone up to my ear as it began to ring.

"What's up Meg?" she answered

"I need your help Leah,"

"Ok, what can I do for you?"

"I don't know what to wear."

"For," she prompted

"My date with Paul,"

"Well that's got to suck," she laughed

"You're supposed to be helping me not laughing at me." I scolded her

"But why me?" she asked "wouldn't Claire or Kim be better at this, maybe even Emily," I explained my reason for calling her and not one of the others.

"Well then." She started but paused in thought. "Were is he taking you?"

"I don't know,"

"Well your just a load of help then aren't you Meg." Leah said sarcastically, I ignored her jab and told her what I knew

"He said something casually dressy-" she interrupted me before I could finish my sentence

"Did he actually use those words?"

"No, but that's the summary, and no dresses either," I added to finish my previous sentence.

"Hmmm." Leah sighed; I could practically hear the wheels turning in her head as she thought.

"Red," she told me, her voice full of conviction

"Red what?" I was confused

"Wear red, it looks good on you."

"Ok," I said and started going through my shirts again looking for something red.

"I found red shirt, but it's pretty dressy," I told Leah when I found something I liked, the shirt was short sleeved with a low neckline, that met in almost a knot where it ended, also the fabric looked to be a little clingy.

"Pair it with some jeans and those shoes you like to wear and you should be good," I was nodding my head as I listened to her.

"What about jewelry? Should I wear any?" my question was met with silence, I could tell she was thinking again.

"Yeah, but nothing too extravagant, maybe just that necklace you wear all the time, some small earrings, and maybe a bracelet or something." While she was talking I was going through my dresser drawer looking for a pair of jeans that would go with my shirt. I found a pair of black skinny jeans that would look good and took them out and put them with my shirt at the end of my bed.

"Ok, I think I've found my outfit." I told Leah happily

"Your welcome."

"Thank you," I said.

"No problem, but I wouldn't tell the others about it if you don't want to be yelled at," she laughed, I was laughing right along with her even though I knew she spoke the truth and that if they did find out Claire and Kim would no doubt yell at me for not coming to them.

"Meg, I got to go, but I'll talk to you later ok?"

"Ok, bye Leah," I hung up after Leah said goodbye then went to dresser and searched for some jewelry. I found some flower stud earrings that where made of black and white stones, a black bracelet that had a silver flower design around it, and then decided to also wear a ring, it was silver with a ball of clustered white diamonds with a few black ones hear and there.

I laid the jewelry out on my dresser before I took off my towel and put on my undergarments then my jeans and shirt. I went back to the bathroom and hung my towel up and did my hair and make-up while I was in there. My hair was already half dry so I plugged in my hair dryer and finished drying it; I left my hair down in its natural waves and just pulled one side back with a clip. I only put on a little make-up, just powder, eyeliner, mascara, and some chap-stick instead of lipstick. I went back into my bedroom and put my jewelry on. I then went searching the floor of my closet for my red Chuck Taylors. I found one under a sweatshirt and the other inside one of my purses, well what else can you expect when your room is a mess and most of my shirts, shoes, and bags are all stuck in my closet, half on the floor half hanging up. I think I'm lucky I can tell what's clean and what's not.

While I was looking in my closet, I found a red handbag that would go good with my out fit so I took it out along with my shoes. I walked to my bed to put my shoes on. I then grabbed my all you need is love bag and took, all the junk in there and traded it into the red purse I was using tonight. I looked at the digital clock that was on my bedside table and saw that I still had sometime before Paul came and got me, but hey at least I won't be late. I decided to put all the clothes away that I had thrown all over my room in the search of the perfect date outfit. I hung up all the shirts in my closet and put all the pants in my dresser. By the time I was finished I heard the door bell ring and took one last look at myself in my mirror before I grabbed my purse and went down the stairs to get the door.

On my way down I double checked my purse to make sure I brought my keys, because I had to lock up the house on my way out cause Jay and Haley, went to Jared's house for dinner to spend some quality time with his parents, along with Kim and Jared, they wouldn't be home until late. Kim had told me that when they have these dinners it's really fun and long because they take out games that they can play and spend most of the time doing that than anything else. I got to the bottom of the stairs and then headed to the door and opened it to find a nervous looking Paul standing on the door step, a bright smile formed on his face when he saw me; I bet my face matched his.

"Hey," he said "you look amazing,"

"You're not so bad yourself." I told him as I walked out the door and locked it behind me before Paul took my hand in his and led me to his truck,

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" I asked as Paul backed the truck out of the driveway and stated driving down the road.

"You get right to the point don't you," he teased

"Yes, now answer my question."

"You know what?" he asked rhetorically "I don't think I will."

"You mean you're seriously not going to tell me where we're going?" I exclaimed

"Nope." He had a shit eating grin on his face

"Well, then" I mumbled and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted as I turned my body a little more towards Paul's in the seat.

"Aww, you're pouting." He cooed sarcastically at me, before laughing loudly. I rolled my eyes at him, then turned on the stereo, to drown out anything else he might have to say. Paul just laughed more, and I turned the volume up even louder. We pulled into a parking lot a while later, Paul had driven us down to Port Angeles, I couldn't see what place we were at because we had parked rather far away. Paul turned off the keys and turned to me, I had stopped pouting about half way here, knowing that if it hasn't done any good yet then it won't if I kept it up.

"Ok, so I know its cliché and all but, I'm taking you to dinner and the movies," he told me

"Which first?" I asked smiling widely; he was so cute when he was being all nervous

"Movie first."

"Well than let's go." I told him and unbuckled my seat belt and was opening my door to get out when Paul said

"Wait, hold on." I stopped opening the door and waited. Paul got out and came around my side of the car and opened the door for me then held out his hand for me to take as I got out.

"Pulling out all the stops tonight aren't you?" I teased, even though I thought it was adorable how he was being all gentlemanly. We held hands as we walked to the ticket line of the movie theatre,

"What movie are we seeing?" I asked him as we got closer to the front of the line.

"The new Harry Potter movie," he had a sly smile on his face

"Seriously?" I all but yelled, I had been wanting to see the movie since I had finished the book, which was the one I had stayed up finishing the other day when I was late for work, I've been talking about how much I want to see it ever since.

"Yep, I know you really wanted to see it, and since I decided to take you to a movie I decided it just had to be this one." Paul told me.

"That's so sweet." I told him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When we were at the front of the line we got our tickets, and then walked into the theatre and to the concession stands. We bought a big tub of popcorn, two sodas, and some boxes of candy.

"You know, I think you brought me here first, so you could fill me up on all this junk food and I wouldn't be hungry for dinner." I told Paul as we got out tickets torn and walked to the theatre where the movie was showing.

"You caught on to my evil plan." He said in a menacing voice, Paul opened the door for me and we walked in, the room only had a couple of other people in it, so it wasn't crowded

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked

"Top?"

"Ok," Paul answered and we walked up the stairs and to the top row of seats, we sat down in some seats near the middle, Paul pulled the arm rest that was in between us out of the way, then draped his arm across my shoulders, and brought me closer into his side, I snuggled against him getting comfortable. We talked for a few minutes and I started eating the popcorn, the lights dimmed and the previews came on the screen. By the beginning of the movie I was sick of popcorn and past the big bucket over to Paul, who took it greedily and started shoving it into his mouth.

Paul and I walked out of the movie theatre hand in hand about two hours later, we had thrown our trash away when we past a trash can earlier, and where now walking to Paul's truck, I was rambling on and on about the movie, my favorite parts and how it was different from the book, Paul just gazed at me adoringly and listened intensely, adding comments occasionally. Paul opened the car door for me and helped up into my seat.

"Where to know?" I asked once we had been driving for about ten minutes and I had finally stopped talking about the movie.

"You hungry?" he asked me

"A little, but not that much,"

"That's because you ate so much," he teasingly reprimanded, about half way through the movie I had made Paul go and get me some nachos because I was hungry again and he had already finished the popcorn. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he just grinned then looked back to the road.

"How about some dessert?"

"That sounds great." I told him. Paul then told me that earlier this week Jared was telling him something about me and Kim and an air soft gun and wanted to hear the story because Jared said it was funny. He also told me that he was meaning to ask me about it one day at work, but lately the book store has been busy because, La Push seemed to get a lot of tourists in the summer that want books, so the stores been busy, and after we close Paul's usually off doing something or another for Sam and doesn't get home until late and so he doesn't want to call me incase I'm sleeping.

"…so then I'm getting in the car and he comes out of his house and stops and just stared at me, looking really scared…" I was jus finishing telling Paul the story and had added that I had seen Austin, Kim's neighbor, as I left her house. Paul had listened to the story intently and laughed at the appropriate spots. We were now parked in front of a little shop called Mrs. Reid's Bakery and Ice Cream Parlor. We got out of the car, Paul opened my door for me again, and I still thought it was really sweet how gentlemanly he was being. We walked into the shop and I saw a girl sitting on a chair in front of the cash register, look up from the book she was reading when she heard the bell above the door jingle when we entered.

"Can I get anything for you" she asked in a tone that seemed like she had to control to keep it polite. I looked at the girl again and saw that she was a little shorter than me with auburn red hair and pale skin, she didn't look like she lived in La Push, her name tag read Tara, I noted.

"What kind of ice cream do you want babe?" Paul asked me, while I was looking through their selection.

"Can I have a single scoop of chocolate chip," I said to the girl, Tara.

"Sure, in a cone or cup?"

"A cone please." She scooped my ice cream out and put it on a cone before she handed it to me and turned to Paul asking if he wanted anything.

"I'll have a double scoop of chocolate in a cone please," he told her. She scooped his ice cream out, handed it to him,

"Is that it?" She asked, I looked at Paul who nodded and then told her

"Yep," we walked to the cash register and I held Paul's cone while he got his wallet out of his back pocket and paid.

"Thank you and come back soon," the Girl said, I noticed she rolled her eyes, at the dialogue she had to use.

"Bye," I said to her as we walked out the door.

"You want to walk down to the beach?" Paul asked before we got to his truck. The beach was just a little way down the road from where we are.

"Sure," I said smiling at him. As we passed the truck, I asked Paul if I could put my purse in so I don't have to carry it around with me, he of course said yes.

We where walking on the beach side by side, I had my ice cream cone in one hand and my shoes in the other, before we had stepped onto the sand I had Paul hold my cone while I took my shoes off.

"You have a little something right there," I told Paul as I pointed to the corner of his mouth,

"Did I get it all?" he asked, repeatedly licking the corner of his mouth that I had pointed at

"Yeah, but you also have a little…" I trailed off and touched the tip of his nose, putting a dab of my ice cream on it, just for fun. Paul stared at me, realizing what I did, and I finished the last of my cone, Paul had finished his about five minutes ago and was telling me a funny story about Jared before I had interrupted him.

"Did you just…" he didn't finish his question, because I was nodding and laughing wildly at him.

"You are so going to pay," he glared playfully at me, then wiped his nose off, while he did that I took my opportunity and ran for it, only looking back briefly to see Paul advancing toward me, and damn he could run fast. I tried to run faster but between me laughing really hard and my shoes in one hand, I was having trouble running let alone going any faster than I was. When Paul was close enough, he grabbed my waist with one hand and tackled me to the ground, making me let go of my shoes in the process. As we fell Paul brought his other hand up to cradle the back of my head so I didn't get hurt, when I landed on the sand. I was still laughing as I looked up at Paul who was hovering over me with the most adoring look on his face, I stopped laughing and wrapped my arms around his waist and knew that at that moment my face matched his. We stared at each other not moving, not talking, nothing just looking taking each other in. Paul really was different than any of the other guys had been with, none of them treated me with the amount of respect I deserved, none of them could make my day better just by smiling at me, none of them could make me forget my name and how to breathe with one touch, and none of them ever looked at me the way Paul does. There was an emotion in Paul's eyes that I couldn't label, but had seen it in his eyes many, many times before when he looked at me. Paul's started to lean his head down to mine and I instinctively licked my lips, before leaning my head up and meeting his lips half way.

The kiss was intense, starting slow and sweet but building to passionate and intense. Paul moved his hand from my head to the back of my neck and with his lips and body forced my head down so I was in the sand and every part of our body was pressed together, from our legs to our chests but for once it still wasn't close enough for me, so I gripped his shirt at the waist where my hands were, balling the material in between my fists and using it as leverage to try and pull him even closer. I could feel the arm he had under me and around my waist tighten and lift to get me closer to him as if he knew I needed him closer too. Our lips moved in sync for a while only stopping for short periods of time when we needed to breathe. I felt Paul's tongue glide across my bottom lip, so I opened my mouth, letting his tongue meet mine before exploring each others mouth. When our kisses began to slow, being less frantic and more trying to express our emotions without talking, our tongues went back into our own mouths, but I could still taste him on my tongue. Eventually I pulled back needing to calm my raged breathing, but apparently Paul wasn't ready to stop because as I caught my breathe he started kissing up and down my neck, pausing to suck on certain spots.

"You, better not leave a hickey," I warned out breathlessly

"But then people will know your mine," he argued possessively

"I can still be yours without having to explain to everyone about the marks on my neck,"

"Fine," he relented, but peppered sloppy open mouth kisses all over my neck, before leaning back slightly, our faces were still close, our noses brushing against one another and I could feel his breathe on my face.

"You know this might be the best part of this date," I laughed out lightly

"I'm starting to think you only want me for my body," he teased, his now swollen pink lips turning into a smile.

"And I thought I was being discrete about it,"

"You're not as stealthy as you think you are."

"Are you sure because I was thinking about adding secret agent to my resume,"

"I'm sure, your not James Bond material yet,"

"Yeah and what makes you the judge," I asked

"The fact that I tackled you, and now you have no means of escape," he laughed. And then I realized that I really was stuck under him until he got up, even if I wanted to try pushing him off I knew that it would do no good.

"How do you know I'm not about to pull some ninja moves and get out from under you?" I asked

"Oh, so you're a ninja now too?"

"I'm multi- talented, what can I say," I played along

"And very modest," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, I just laughed at him, and waited for him to get up off me.

"Well aren't you gonna move?" I asked

"I was under the impression that you were gonna pull some of your ninja moves," he taunted.

"I would, but I'm not supposed to use them in public some one might see," I told him stage-whispering it to add effect. This time he laughed at me, I waited a little bit longer for him to move but then realized he wasn't going to, I sighed.

"Can I please get up?" I asked, pouting a little bit seeing if it would actually work this time.

"You know that pout of yours is lethal," he told me with a groan.

"Really" I asked shocked, "It didn't seem to work earlier,"

"That's because I was driving and trying not to look at you, which by the way was extremely hard," he explained, with him being so sweet I couldn't help myself when I moved my head to the side slightly to give him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You know if you want to get up your gonna have to let go of me," Paul said, when I leaned back.

"What?" I asked confused, before he shifted on top on me, his eyes moving to his waist when I realized I still had my hands clenched to his side with a vice grip on his shirt, which will probably be all wrinkly now.

"Oh, sorry,"

"Its okay," he said as he lifted his self up off of me, extracting his arm from under me and his other hand from my neck where he been rubbing soothing circles on it as we talked. Paul was now towering over me, as I laid in the sand looking up at his beautiful form as he lifted his arms over his head and stretched causing his shirt to lift up a few inches revealing part of his toned, bronze stomach, hmm maybe I did only like him for his body I thought, before internally laughing. Paul looked down, catching me staring at him. He laughed before smirking and holding his hand out to help me up.

"Come on 007," he teased; I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up.

"Did you even consider that maybe I am good at being sneaky but you are just entirely too observant?"

"Yes, because that has to be it!" he said sarcastically, I slapped him lightly on the chest; I dusted my back off getting the sand off of me.

"Did I get it all?" I asked Paul.

"Yep," he answered, I then walked past him to get my shoes that had gone flying as we fell to the ground. I found them scattered just a couple of feet beside us, and picked them up carrying them in one hand again.

"Let's go back to the car," Paul said coming up to my side and sliding his arm around my waist.

"Why?" I asked sliding my free arm around his waist in return,

"Cause its getting colder and neither of us has a jacket,"

"Not my fault you didn't tell me where we were going," I told him squishing my feet into the sand, while we walked back to his car.

"But its La Push, you should know how cold it gets, besides I hadn't really planned on going to the beach it just happened,"

"Maybe I was hoping it would be warm today," I argued, we were just at the beginning of the beach where the sand meets the concrete boarder that separates it and the parking lot, I sat down and dusted the sand off of my feet and put my shoes back on,

"Now you decide to be optimistic," Paul mumbled from in front of me still standing on the sand.

"Yep, I thought I needed a change," I told him, egging him on a little.

"I think your perfect just the way you are," he said, looking me right in the eye, well I wasn't expecting that, but I could tell that he was telling the truth and not just saying that.

"I think you're perfect too," I said sincerely, really meaning it as the words left my mouth, Paul seemed to have no flaws in my mind and I think he sees me that was too. I then stood up, as Paul came to stand on the parking lot with me, and we resumed out position one arm wrapped around each other and walked the rest of our way back to the little ice cream/ bakery shop where Paul's truck was still parked. Paul opened my car door for me again, because apparently chivalry isn't dead. Paul drove us back to Jay's house; we talked and joked as he drove. I had Paul's right hand between both of mine in my lap, where I played with his fingers, for the fun of it. Paul parked his truck in the driveway, because Jay's car wasn't there, which meant that he and Haley where still at Jared's house, most likely playing games from what I've heard. Neither of us made a move to get out of the truck, I didn't unbuckle my seat belt or let go of Paul's hand, and he didn't try to pull it away either.

"Can I ask you a question?" Paul asked,

"You just did, but sure." Paul only laughed slightly; I turned my body on the seat toward him.

"Are we….when are you…" Paul stuttered never finishing either of his sentences, he took a deep breath in and out before he began again

"At the end of the summer…" He paused again

"Are you leaving?" He finally asked, the second the words registered in my mind, my whole body tensed, my hands went slack around Paul's hand, and he with drew it from in between mine. I shifted my eyes downward, not meeting his, but instead looking at my lap.

"I don't want to talk about it," I whispered, it was Paul's turn then to tense up.

"Why not," his voice had a hard edge to it.

"Because I just…don't,"

"That means, your leaving," he stated "you are, aren't you?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I was getting angry now, there are only a couple of subject I try not to talk about and this is one of them, yet he's still pushing it.

"So that's it your just gonna leave and –." I cut him off mid sentence

"Shut up, just shut up, I don't want to talk about it." I yelled and unbuckled my seat belt then opened the car door roughly, I grabbed my purse, hopped out of the truck and stomped up the drive way, I heard a car door shut behind, but I didn't look back. I was starting up the front steps of the porch before Paul's said anything.

"So what has this been, Meg huh? Some kind of summer hook up, where your just gonna go back home and pretend that it never happened," Paul yelled, I turned around to face him so fast that I almost lost my balance,

"No, that is not what this summer has been for me," I yelled back

"But hey, thanks for thinking so much of me Paul." I said sarcastically with a humorless laugh,

"Well, what else am I supposed to think, you never mention it and the second I do, your out of the car faster than I can say see ya," he added a little fake wave for emphasis.

"What are you expecting me to say Paul, that this whole summer we've been together, has been just another meaningless hook- up and I'm just waiting for you to figure that out, cause I'm sorry that's not what it is to me,"

"Well if it means something than why won't you stay, for me, for Kim, for Jay, for yourself, you haven't even tried to stay." I could see that pure sadness and anger in his eyes, as he talked, he was shaking a little and I don't know if it was from his anger or the cold wind that was whipping past us in the air, I was standing on the third step up our porch so Paul and I were practically eye to eye.

"Don't, don't you dare say that I haven't tried to stay, that I haven't begged and pleaded with my dad to let me stay, do you know what it like to have your dad make you come home only so you can never actually be happy, not out of love, not out of thinking its what best for me, but because he doesn't want me to be happy, to have friends, or to have a freaking boyfriend, he just wants me there because I'm part of my mom and I'm all he has left of her."

"Well sorry for not being a mind reader and knowing what's going on with your dad, cause you know what? You don't talk about it."

"Oh, well its my fault then, I'm sorry Paul that I didn't tell someone I've known maybe two months my freaking life story, sorry I didn't tell you that my dads an ass and lives to make my life miserable, that the second I finish high school I'm getting kicked out of my dad's house, that my dad bitches and yells at me practically ever single day of my fucking life because, I'm not a boy, or I didn't make him dinner or mow the lawn or go grocery shopping because I was to busy doing my homework or working, which apparently is the last thing I should be doing in his book, because he's not paying for college and me having a job, is a very bad thing cause then, when I get kicked out I will be able to support myself and that's not good for him cause then I won't be miserable. So sorry for not telling you Paul, sorry for not wanting your pity or to talk about going back to a place I could go my whole life with out seeing again." I was still yelling but know I had tears falling down my cheeks, great, I thought to my self this is just what I need another breakdown. Paul didn't say anything, he just looked at me.

"I'm sorry I can't stay Paul," My voice was softer now, just above a whisper, "I really would if I could, but I can't, I'm not 18 yet my dad still has control over me. I don't like this as much as you do," I wiped at my cheeks with the hand that wasn't holding my purse, but it didn't stop more tears from falling. When I blinked to clear my vision I saw that Paul was still shaking but now his face was a hard mask of no emotion.

"Say something?" I asked almost desperately.

"I got to go." He said quickly before turning around and walking away. Once he said that I turned and started back up the steps to the door, knowing that I couldn't watch Paul walk away from me not knowing if he was gonna come back or not. I unlocked the door and walked in slamming it shut behind me, I through my purse on the floor and I leaned my back against the closed door, I slid down and pulled my legs against my chest wrapping my arms around them and rocking my self as the tears came quicker and my sobs grew louder.

**AN: So what did you all think? Sorry for leaving you with a cliff hanger, there was originally going to be more but I really wanted to update and not keep you all waiting. Please don't be mad at me for making them fight at the end, but Meg's departure is coming closer and they really needed to have this conversation, but since neither of them like the fact that she's leaving, it turned into a big fight. Also don't be mad a Paul for leaving he had his reasons, which will be explained in some later chapter. Some of you reviewed about not wanting Meg to leave, but I'm gonna tell you know that she IS leaving cause its part of my story line, but don't freak out, I have it all planned. And on that note- **

** PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**


	18. Makeups and Bonfires

**AN: YAY its a new chapter, and I got it out pretty fast too. Thank you to everyone who liked last chapter, again sorry for the cliff-hanger, but those are pretty fun to write. And again thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And just to tell you the next couple chapters are gonna be skipping a little bit, mostly just a couple weeks at a time. **

CH-18: Make-ups and Bonfires

I don't know how long I sat in a ball by the door, but eventually my sobs lessened and I got up off the floor, not wanting Jay and Haley to come home and find me like that. I picked up my purse and ran up the stairs with the little energy I had left, from tonight's events. I walked to my room and shut the door. I felt constricted in the outfit I had on, like it was tying me to tonight's tragic end. I hurriedly kicked off my shoes, ripped off my shirt and pants, I then took off all my jewelry even my M necklace. I was then just standing in the middle of my room in my underwear and bra, breathing heavily.

I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror above my dresser, my eyes and nose were red and I had black streaks down my cheeks from the mascara I had put on. I decided I needed a shower; to help clean myself up and I figure it might help soothe me as well. I ran into my bathroom, turned on the shower and ripped off my remaining clothes, then stepped in. I let the water spray my face and rinse the black off my cheeks, before turning around and leaning my forehead on the shower tile, letting the spray soothe my tense muscles on my back.

Before I knew what happened I was crying again, I didn't care. Tonight had ended badly and I had confessed some things to Paul I hadn't planned on telling him this summer, but the second he accused me of not trying to stay and just having another summer fling with him, I lost it, I had thought he knew me better than that, but maybe he didn't, maybe I hadn't let him in enough to know the real Meg. He didn't know that my dad and leaving La Push where two topics it tried to avoid talking about, not just to him but to everyone. I had an epiphany just then as I continued to cry in the shower, thinking about all the things I had yelled to Paul. That the reason I don't talk about it is because saying all the things in know in my mind and in my heart, actually makes them real and I'm not ready to face the reality of those facts.

When my tears stopped and the water got cold I got out of the shower; I walked back into my bedroom with a towel wrapped around my body and one around my hair. I put on my undergarments then opened a different dresser drawer and found a pair of stripped pajama boxer shorts. I pulled those on and grabbed a pair of black and pink checkered ankle socks. I went to my closet and grabbed a random t-shirt putting it on without looking at it, when I went and sat on my bed to put my socks on, I paused when I saw what shirt I was wearing, it was my grey Harvard t-shirt, it reminded me of the one Paul gave me. I thought about where that one was and remembered it was in my hamper, dirty from me wearing it to bed every day for a week. A tear leaked down my cheek and fell on my hand that was in my lap, I shook my head of all thoughts that were of Paul, my dad, or basically anyone or anything.

I finished putting on my socks when I realized how cold I was, so I walked out of my room, stopping half way through the door before turning back around and hanging up my wet towels in the bathroom, I actually walked out of my room the second time, not remembering anything else I had to do and then went into Jay and Haley's room. I walked right into their closet and found one of Jay's sweatshirts it was grey and huge on me but very comfortable and soothing. When ever I was younger and here in La Push for the summer, the times I got homesick or really started to miss my mom, Jay would hold me and calm me down. And as I grew older just the smell that I recognized as Jay would calm me, hence me stealing his sweatshirts occasionally, when I'm sad.

I walked down stairs and to the kitchen; I heated up a cup of hot chocolate and went to the living room grabbing a blanket on my way to the couch. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulder and sat on the couch with my drink. It was cold in the house, mostly because it was cold out side, since the summer was ending and it doesn't even get that hot in the summer, La Push has been getting a little colder, more at night than during the day though. I grabbed the remote off the side table near the couch and turned the TV on, I flicked through a couple channels until I settled on some movie on the lifetime channel, it was a little after nine o'clock at night so, the movie was already an hour in. The house phone rang, I didn't bother answering it, not wanting to talk to anybody right now, the answering machine picked it up and I listened to the message, it was from Haley

"Meg, I don't know if you're there or not but I tried your cell, and you didn't answer, but Jay and I might not be home, till late maybe around midnight we just opened another bottle of wine, anyways hope you had fun on your date, call if you need anything love you bye."

My eyes started to tear up the mention of my date. The date that stared off wonderfully but ended in disaster, the tears fell silently down my cheeks as I thought about Paul's face when we fought, the blank emotionless face he had at the end, made the tears fall fast and my vision blur. I could have handled his anger, or any other emotion he had, but nothing, no emotions what so ever, I can't deal with that. It was like he wasn't feeling anything from what I said, like he didn't care, or at least that's what it seems, and that hurts.

I sipped my drink, wiping the falling tears that tried to land in my cup. This is probably the most I've ever cried in one summer, you'd think I'm all cried out, that there are no tears left to be shed.

The sound of the door bell interrupted my wallowing; I set my drink and the remote of the side table but not before using the remote to mute the TV, then unwrapped the blanket from around me so I could get up. I hastily wiped the tears away as I walked to the door and opened it.

Revealed to me was Paul, with an expression on his face with a mix of sadness and pure determination, I was relieved that his face was no longer blank and now showed some emotions. I blinked a couple times, and wiped the back of my hands across my cheeks, trying not to look like I've been crying, even though I have and we both knew it. I didn't say anything, not knowing what to say to him and fearing that my voice would crack if I even tried to talk right now.

"I'm sorry," were the first word out of Paul's mouth, I still kept silent but moved out of the door way and gestured for him to come in with a wave of my hand. I shut the door behind him and then walked back into the living room, knowing that Paul would follow behind me. I re-wrapped myself in my blanket then sat back down on the couch, Indian style. Paul sat down on the opposite end of the couch, with his body turned so he was facing me.

"Listen Meg," Paul started after a moment of silence pasted between us. " I'm really sorry ok? I didn't know about your dad, or why you never wanted to talk about leaving, I shouldn't have pushed you to either, I am really, seriously sorry."

I took my cup off the side table and sipped some of the hot liquid. I lowered my hands into my lap, keeping the cup held in between them, hoping it would warm my hands.

"Why did you leave?" I asked, looking down at my hands, not meeting Paul's eyes

"Cause I was mad," he said, so he was mad at me, but why? I thought, a single tear leaked down my face.

"Not at you," he rushed out, most likely knowing what I was thinking "but at the situation and at your dad for treating you like shit."

"I can't do anything about any of that."

"I know, and neither can I, and that's why I had to leave, because I was mad about it all happening and that neither of us can fix it, and I didn't want to take my anger out on you." I nodded my head as he spoke.

"And I'm so sorry about some of the things I said to you, about accusing you of not caring-"

"You should be," I cut him off

"I know, I am, Meg, that's why I left, cause I couldn't handle hurting you, and when you started crying all that I said came crashing down on me and I needed to get out my anger and pent up aggression, before I said anything else that would hurt you in some way, shape, or form."

"You didn't know your words would have such an impact on me,"

"I should have though," he tried to argue

"But you couldn't have Paul; you had no way of knowing how much those words would hurt me, because I never told you about the stuff with my dad."

"Why didn't you?" he asked, his voice sounded broken and sad, I had a feeling mine sounded the same way maybe even worse. I looked up at Paul, before I answered his question, looking him in the eye for the first time since we sat down and started talking.

"I didn't know how Paul," I said honestly, " its not something you bring up in casual conversation, the only people who know the whole story are Jay and Kim and I barely talk about it with either of them, its not something I go and advertise or tell all the people I date about,"

"I thought I was different?"

"You are different Paul, and that's what makes it even harder, that I actually care about you, and so much too, that I didn't want you to look or act differently around me cause you're afraid I'd break at the littlest things."

"I'm not gonna treat you any differently," he said, I could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"You don't even know the half of it,"

"Then tell me, let me in Meg," it sounded like he was begging know

"I can't, I don't know how, how to explain to you, that I'm broken have been for years. That I'm so afraid of letting people in, letting you in, cause when you see how vulnerable I am, than its easier for you to leave and to break me even more than I already am."

"I'm not gonna hurt you Meg." Paul scooted closer to me on the couch, so he was right next to me, he took the cup out of my hands then leaned around me to put it back on the side table, then he took my hands in his, and looked me directly in the eye.

"Hurting you earlier today, even just the tiniest bit, it killed me, I could never do anything like that again, no matter how hard I try. You have to believe me," He pleaded

I searched his eyes for anything that contradicted his statement, but found nothing.

"I believe you," I told him, and meant it too.

"But do you trust me?" he asked

"Yes," I nodded my head to emphasize the point

"Than show me," And I did just that, I told him all about my dad and my fears, why I get sent here for the summer and why Jay can't do anything about it. I told him everything, from the time my mom died to right here and know.

Understanding flashed in his eyes as I told him about what happened on the girl's day out, I had with Kim, Leah, Claire, and Emily. And why I was such a mess that night he laid with me and the morning after, when I broke down on Embry but was soothed by Paul. At one point Paul looked like he was about ready to kill my dad for putting me through all of this, but I told him he had to calm down if he wanted me to go on. Paul did calm down, it took a few minutes, a lot of soothing breathes and Paul deciding he wanted to lie down on the couch before I continued.

We were both lying on our sides on the couch facing each other when I finished my story, he didn't say anything just circled his arms around me and brought me into a hug that expressed what words could not. As we embraced I remembered something, that Jared had told me the other day that had been bugging me since. I scooted away from Paul so I could see his face and then asked my question.

"What's my leaving going to do to you?"

"What makes you think it will do something to me," Paul asked suspiciously

"Jared might of accidently said something about it,"

"Damn it Jared," he mumbled to himself then to me he asked "what did he tell you?"

"Nothing really, he was just trying to convince me to talk to you about me leaving, and he said I needed to realize how much you cared and what leaving would do to you,"

"Did he tell you what it would do?"

"No, he said you had to be the one to tell me."

"It won't do anything," he lied, and I could tell too, I called him out on it.

"Liar." Paul sighed then pulled me back so I was snuggled against him like before, with my face in his chest and his chin on my shoulder, I could feel his warm breathe on my ear.

"It will be hard for me, really hard, and I'll miss you so much, you have no idea, how much. And I'll probably call you like every hour," he laughed out tensely at the end.

"Wow, so your gonna phone stalk me then?" I asked, my voice coming out a little muffled.

"Ok, so maybe not every hour," he relented,

"Its ok, I'll probably end up phone stalking you too," I teased

"I talk to you defiantly at least once a day; maybe more if that's ok with you?" "Defiantly," I said my voice full of conviction.

Paul had to leave soon after though, saying something about his mom killing him if he stayed out too late, and that he had to stop by Sam's house before he went home. I led him to the door and he gave me a quick kiss on the lips, and left but not before promising to see me at work tomorrow, even though Seth was working with me tomorrow. I went to bed right after that, exhausted from the emotionally draining hours I had just been through. I conked out right away and barely registered Jay and Haley coming home and Jay coming into my bedroom to make sure in there safe and sound, but I did notice the relieved feeling I had as I slept, like this huge wave had been lifted off my shoulder.

* * *

It has now been a little under two weeks since Paul and I had our date, today was Thursday and I am at work, have been since ten o'clock this morning, which means I haven't been hear long considering its only a little after twelve. I was working with Seth today but he's been in and out of the back room most of the day doing some inventory to see if we need to get some more stock in. It hasn't been busy today so I was just sitting on the front counter, facing the front of the store with one of my light wash ripped jean clad legs over the other, hanging over the side, and flipped through a magazine, I kind of hopped nobody came in anytime soon, cause I probably looked really unprofessional, with my white t-shirt that said 'you read my t-shirt' in blue lettering and my blue flip-flops next to me on the counter leaving my feet bare.

Nothing too exciting has happened since I told Paul everything, when we made up, which was after our fight, which was after our date, we don't talk about it much, and Paul doesn't treat me differently like I was afraid he would, nobody else treats me differently either, so I don't know if Paul told anyone or not. I never told him not to tell other people but just figured he wouldn't. I talked to Kim, a little bit about our fight and told her that I explained everything to Paul; she was happy that I finally confided in him, but then gloated because she knew how Paul would react and that I worried about it for nothing, I just rolled my eyes at her and told her to stuff it. The bell above the door to the store rang, making me look up on instinct to see Claire walk through the door and straight to me.

"So are you going to the bonfire?" she asked, not even greeting me first

"What no hey Meg how are you?" I asked sarcastically,

"Hey, Meg how are you, you going to the bonfire?" Claire repeated the first part in a monotone voice the got excited as she finished with her question; I just shook my head at her with an eye roll.

"What bonfire?" I asked back. Instead of answering my question she asked completely ignored it and asked another of her own.

"Have you talked to Paul today?"

"He texted me earlier, telling me he'd bring me lunch."

"Oh, ok, then never mind, I'm gonna go, see you later" she said really fast, and rushed to the door

"Bye Seth!" Claire yelled right before the door shut behind her. I was left sitting at the counter totally confused, what did some bonfire have to do with me talking to Paul? A couple minutes later, Paul walked in carrying three paper bags and a cup holder with three drinks in it.

"Hey babe." He said.

"Sup, handsome," Seth said coming through the back door that led to the back room, and stood next to Paul

"I thought you weren't gonna call me that in public, cause you didn't want Meg to find out," Seth stage whispered, meaning for me to hear, cause they were standing right in front of me.

"I wasn't talking to you, idiot," Paul said, moving my flip-flops off the counter and onto the floor and setting the food down in its place, then smacking Seth upside the head once his hands where free.

"Well I wouldn't want to be with you anyways, you're very violent," Seth responded

"Only to you Sethy,"

"Whatever." Seth murmured, "Just give me my food," Paul looked through each bag before finding the one he wanted and handed it to Seth, who took it gratefully and grabbed his soda and walked away to the back room. I was still laughing lightly at the exchange when Paul turned to stand back in front of me. I uncrossed my legs, and Paul stood in between them, I put down my magazine and rested my hands on Paul's waist, and he leaned his hands against the counter on either side of me.

"Hey," I said, lifting my head up so I could look at him.

"Hey," he smiled down at me, and then started to lean in for a kiss, when he was only centimeters away I pulled back. I could see the question in his eyes

"We wouldn't want Seth to get jealous, now would we?" I laughed as I said it; Paul sighed and rested his head on my shoulder defeated.

"Thanks a lot Seth!" Paul yelled toward the door, when he removed his head from my shoulder.

"Can I eat now?" I asked Paul, and turned toward the food on the counter next to me. I was reaching out to one of the bags to see what was in it when Paul shooed my hand away, and found my food for me. We ate out lunch at the counter, I was still sitting on it and Paul was standing next to me.

"So, there's this bonfire tomorrow…" Paul started to say.

"Oh, so that's what Claire was talking about," I mumbled, loud enough for him to here.

"What?" he asked confused,

"Nothing," I responded quickly

"As I was saying," he pretended to be annoyed but his eyes danced with amusement "There's this bonfire tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go,"

"Sure,"

"Really?" he sounded surprised

"Why do you sound surprised?" I voiced my question

"I don't know, but anyway, the pack is getting…"

"The pack?" I interrupted him again.

"Yeah, you know the gang, all the guys and their girlfriends, now can I go on or are you gonna interrupt me again?"

"You may proceed."

"Well were all getting together early to do some swimming and cliff diving…"

"Who else is coming to the bonfire other than the gang?"

"The Elders, you meet them on the Fourth of July, Old Quil, Bill Black, and Sue Clearwater,"

"Sues an Elder?" I had not heard about that before

"Yeah, after Harry, her husband and Seth and Leah's dad, died she took his place as an Elder,"

"Oh,"

"Ok, now I'm gonna try and finish telling you about it but if you interrupt me one more time, then I'm done," he warned

"Ok,"

"So where all getting together about three and we can all go swimming since its supposed to be nice and warm out tomorrow, and then around five the rest will come and we'll start the bonfire and have dinner and after that, the Elders will tell the legends." He stopped talking and looked at me expectantly

"Oh, can I talk now?" I asked my voice filled with sarcasm

"Yes," Paul rolled his eyes

"Are you gonna pick me up or am I meeting you there?"

"I'm actually gonna be a little late, cause I have to do something for Sam, so you can meet them there." He told me

"Do you think some else can give me a ride?"

"Yeah probably, why?"

"Haley's car is in the shop, so I told her she could use mine tomorrow since I wasn't planning on doing anything."

"Jared could probably take you if you want, he's gonna pick up Kim also,"

"Nah, I think I'll call Leah, see if she can give me a ride."

"Ok then," he said, and finished the last of his lunch, and threw away the trash,

"I got to get going," Paul said "Quil and I have some things to attend to,"

"What things?"

"You know just regular things." My eyebrows rose up at his cryptic response, but I let it go.

"Whatever," I told him. Paul stood in front of me once again and his lips met mine before I could say anything else.

"I'll see you later," Paul told me as he walked toward the door

"Bye honey!" Seth yelled from the back, Paul's eyes rolled once again

"Bye Paul," I laughed out.

"Bye Meg," and then the door was shut and Paul was gone. I finished up my lunch, hooped off the counter slipping my flip-flops back on and threw my garbage away. The rest of the work day seemed to go on forever, only about three more people came in, I ended up going to the back to help Seth but ended up just antagonizing him while he worked.

When I got home that night I had dinner with Jay and Haley, it was nice because we've all been busy this summer and haven't really had that many sit down dinners. I called Leah once I got up to my room, and she said that she'd be here to pick me up at about ten minutes to three since its not that long of a drive over to the beach. That night I went to bed really excited for the next day.

I woke up late the next day, Jay and Haley had both already left for the day and since it was Friday I didn't have to go to work. I ended up just being lazy, I made myself a quesadilla, and watch a couple re-run episodes of NCIS, until about two thirty when I had to get dressed for the bonfire. I got ready rather quickly since I didn't have to shower and put on make up because we were going to go swimming.

I put on my black bikini that had colorful paint splatters all over it, and then over that I put on my checkered purple, black, white, and gray shorts, and a tight black tube top. I decided to spruce up the outfit and wore my M necklace and my black, purple, and silver chunky bangles When I heard the door bell I slipped on my tan flip-flops that had a flower by the toe and then grabbed my all you need is love bag and a hair tie and ran down the stairs throwing my hair into a messy ponytail as I went. As I was walking down the stairs, Leah had started knocking and by the time I was at the door, the knocking had turned into banging. I opened the door in a hurry before she decided to break it down.

"Geeze women have patience," I told her, and walked out the front door turning around briefly to lock it behind me.

"I wouldn't need patience if you wouldn't keep me waiting." She said. We got into her car and drove the short distance to First Beach. Leah parked the car, and we got out and headed to the part of the beach where everyone was meeting. The whole gang was there with the exception of Sam, Paul, and Embry. Quil, Seth, Jared, Collin, and Brady where in the water already, splashing around and pushing each other under. Claire was sitting on a log, in front of where Emily and Kim where laying out towels.

"Crap." I said as Leah and I got closer to the girls,

"What?" Leah asked

"I totally forgot a towel and sunscreen."

"I brought extras," Emily said hearing our conversation.

"Oh, thank god." I breathed a sigh of relief

"It wasn't that big of a deal," Leah said "you don't have to act like it's the end of the world,"

"How do you know?" I countered "maybe the world would end if I get sunburned."

"You are not that important to the world."

"Oh, and you are?"

"Of course not, some ones got to keep you company in being unimportant." We laughed at our selves and I took a seat next to Claire on the log, Leah sat on the beach towels, next to Kim and Emily who had sat down right before us.

"Can I go swimming now, please?" Claire whined

"What's stopping you?" I asked, taking off my flip-flops and setting them down on the sand next to me, along with my bag.

"Quil and Emily." She grumbled

"Why?"

"She ate just before we came and you know what they say about waiting thirty minutes to swim after you eat, so she hasn't been able to swim yet." Emily answered

"Can I go now?" Claire repeated "it's been like and hour,"

"It's only been twenty-five minutes, stop exaggerating." Quil yelled from the ocean

"Oh, stuff it Quil," Claire yelled back and poked her tongue out at him.

"Oh, young love." Leah mocked

"Put some sunscreen on then you can go in." Emily told Claire, handing her the bottle.

"Why aren't you in the water Kim?" I asked her

"Cause Emily wouldn't go with me and Claire couldn't,"

"So?"

"So, have you ever been in the water with just the boys? It's a nut house."

"Do my back?" Claire asked me holding the sunscreen bottle out to me; I did as she asked and the second I was done putting it on, Clare got up off the log, grabbed Kim's hand and ran to into the ocean. Luckily they where both already in their swimming suits so they didn't get any type of cover up wet.

"Come on Meg!" Jared yelled at me, picking Kim up out of the water then tossing her back in.

"Give me a sec!" I hollered back.

I stood up off the log and took off my shirt then my shorts leaving me in my bathing suit, I took off my bracelets and stuffed them into my bag. I heard a wolf whistle come from the ocean, I just raised my hand and flipped them off, not even bothering to see who it was, laughter followed quickly after my rude hand gesture. I grabbed the sunscreen bottle off the log and lathered myself with it; I had to argue ten minutes with Leah, but eventually got her to do my back for me. I raced into the water then, splashing water every which way as I entered. We all swam for a while, ignoring Quil who kept wanting us to play chicken. After a little coaxing we got Leah and Emily to come in the water, even if the didn't go in much.

I was floating on my back with my eyes closed, listening to the shrieks and laughter of my friends around me, when a shadow came over me, and warm arms encircled my waist, lifting me out of the water. My eyes snapped open to see Paul smiling widely at me. Paul continued to lift me out of the water, ending up holding me bridal style as my arms wrapped around his, neck to ensure I could hold on if he dropped me.

"Well, hello there." I said casually

"Hi." He said back, his eyes glowed with the same happiness that was shown with the smile he had still firmly planted on his face.

"You better not drop me." I warned

"Or what?"

"Lets go cliff diving!" Sam yelled before I could respond back to Paul, everybody started to run toward the shore, Paul looked at me then, swung me onto his back and ran out of the water also, I shrieked and clung on to him tightly, wrapping my legs tightly around his waist and having his neck in a vice grip.

I stayed on Paul's back until we got to the top of the cliff, and then slowly slid down until my feet touched the ground. Sam was the first one to jump, I squeaked in surprise as I saw how far down it was, even though it looked really fun. Jared was pushed in after that by Embry and Collin, who were laughing like maniacs. All the girls except Leah where backed away from the edge of the cliff, clearly not wanting to jump.

"Can I go?" I asked Paul, who I was now standing next to.

"No."

"I wasn't really asking for permission."

"Its dangerous, you can't go,"

"Yeah? And who's gonna stop me?"

"I will," I scoffed at his answer

"Are you jumping?" I asked Paul

"Yes,"

"Hypocrite, if it's dangerous then you shouldn't go either,"

"But I'll be fine,"

"And so will I." Paul looked frustrated know, as was I.

"Oh, just let her go Paul." Leah told him, before throwing herself off the cliff.

"Please don't go." He pleaded with me, oh, what and overprotective fool.

"Would it be better if you jumped with me?" I asked in a last attempt to make this ok with him, either way though, I was jumping.

"Maybe," he dragged the word out.

"Is that a yes?"

"No,"

"So it's a no?"

"No."

"Than it is a yes!"

"Yes, fine, you can jump with me." He finally consented

"Ha I win." I yelled, throwing a victory punch in the air, and earning and eye roll from Paul, and well pretty much everyone else that was around. Paul took my hand and led me to the edge of the cliff.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked in my best announcer voice,

"Dun nun, nun, nun dun, nun, nun, nun," Seth sang the tune from behind me, breaking the tension that had been left in the air between us after a little disagreement.

"On three." Paul said

"One...two…three." and we jumped, Paul's hand that was around mine gripped tighter as we fell through the air. Seconds later I was submerged under cold water, I swam up and broke the surface gasping for breath. Paul was in front of me looking a little worried, until my face broke into a gigantic smile and I could still feel the adrenaline rush threw my veins. I jumped on to Paul who caught me effortlessly and held on tight. He swam us back to the shore, where we got out and walked back to the top of the cliff, watching as the others dove off and into the water.

The group of us jumped for a little longer, until the rest of the girls got board and wanted to go back down to the beach, where they could swim, Sam and Quil ended up coming with us while the rest continued to cliff-dive. I'm not really sure why Sam and Quil decided to join us, but for some reason they didn't like the thought of us girls out in the ocean all by our selves.

Around a quarter to five we all got out of the water and dried off. I put my shorts and top back on, like the rest of the girls. The boys started to bonfire while, us ladies unpacked the coolers of food. The Elders got to the beach promptly at five; the group of us sat in a circle around the fire, eating hotdogs for dinner. Paul was sitting on a log, with me in his lap; I had forgotten to bring a sweatshirt or something to keep me warm in the evening so I decided to recruit Paul for the job since he seemed to always be unnaturally warm.

"The Elders are gonna tell the legends," Paul whispered to me, shaking me gently to get me to wake up a little more. It was late know, the boys took forever to eat, mostly because they ate so much, and I was now starting to get tired with my head leaned back resting on Paul's shoulder and his warm arms wrapped around me.

"You need to be awake for this, the legends are great," Paul said

"Yeah Meg," Sam called from across the fire, "the Legends are the best part, you'll love them,"

When Billy Black cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, the whole group seemed to become more alert. Billy and Old Quil then began to tell the legends, there was one about the Quileute's descending from wolfs, one about Cold Ones, or as most people know them vampires, and the last one about the third wife, which I thought might have been the best, it was sad and horribly romantic all at the same time.

During the stories when I had looked around the circle everyone seemed to be listening with rapt attention. I would occasionally see one of them glance my ways, I didn't think much of it though, cause they could have been looking at Paul, who I was still sitting on or me because I was hearing the stories for the first time.

When the telling of the Legends was over everyone fell into conversation again, it was also then that I fell asleep, not being able to keep my eyes open any longer. I woke up to the feeling of being lifted in the air, my eyes opened groggily, and I saw Paul's face, his eyes trained on me, I could feel him walking underneath me.

"So how'd you like the Legends?" he asked softly

"They were great, the third wife was my favorite," I told him lazily, my words coming out slightly garbled from sleep.

"Go to sleep Meg," Paul told me gently "I'll take care of you," and with that encouragement I slipped back into unconsciousness, dreaming about wolfs and wives.

**AN: So what do you think? Did you think he was gonna tell her hes a werewolf? If you didn't get the whole 'are you ready for this' thing, that was in the cliff-diving scene its from the song 'Are You Ready For This' by Jock Jams its also from the movie Space Jam with Micheal Jordan and the Loony Tunes. Anyways, so that was chapter 18 and I'm working on 19 now so hopefully I'll have it up soon. Meg's outfits and are on my profile and I also got a got a picture of what Jay's house kind of looks like, and I made a banner, its not that good but it works, again links are on my profile. And on a really happy note for me its my birthday :D **

** PLEASE REVIEW- I GAVE YOU AN UPDATE ON MY BIRTHDAY SO PLEASE GIVE ME A REVIEW :P  
**


	19. Goodbye

**AN: Hey everybody, I'm back, so sorry it took so long to update, but I was busy with some testing for school and for some reason I didn't feel like writing too much. But I did write it and as of today it is the longest chapter I've written so far, 16 pages on my computer. Just a fair warning but you might cry, I don't think you will but just in case I'm warning you now. I hope you like this chapter, I really do. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter and those who wished me a happy birthday, sorry for the long wait.**

CH-19: Goodbye

I was running on First beach in the low early morning sun. It has been three weeks since, I went to the bonfire that was held on this same beach. It has been the three weeks full of Paul. And it has been the last three weeks I get to spend with everybody here in La Push.

The last couple days have probably been the hardest on me, now that my departure is coming closer and I actually have to start getting ready for it. And that's what I've been doing for the last two days, packing. I was putting it off for as long as possible, until Emily found out and forced me to pack, not that she wanted to get rid of me or anything but she hates when people do things like that at the last minute. So the first day it was her, and Claire that tried to help me pack, tried being the operative word, meaning we started talking and reminiscing about the time I've spent with them, they even told me some old stories about Paul that had me in tears for laughing so hard, all this made us only put maybe one or two things in my suitcase in the three hours we were up in my room. Day two of packing wasn't much better, Kim was assigned to be my packing partner but it ended up basically the same as day one, except the tears that were shed that day where from sadness not laughter. That's how Haley found us in my bedroom, sitting on my bed hugging each other while we cried, my suitcase laid at the end of the bed forgotten. She then took it upon herself to comfort us and sent Kim home to clean up while she helped me finished packing, stating that none of my friends could help cause we end up just wasting time. And I know what you're all thinking 'Why don't you just pack by yourself?' Well I would but one, its very boring, and two since I don't actually want to leave I probably wouldn't of packed until the day of my leaving, so I kind of needed someone to keep me on task.

I pumped my legs harder as I ran, trying to clear my head of all the thoughts that had to do with leaving. I felt like this whole trip everyone had been wanting to push me into talking about either that or my relationship with Paul. Jay finally got me to talk to him about leaving, when he cornered me in his study about two weeks prior.

_I had come into Jay's study to print something out and my laptop doesn't have any printer access so I had to come down and use Jay's computer. I was sitting at his desk, just about to click the print button when he came in looking all determined and shut the study door, blocking it with his body so I had no means of escape. _

"_We need to talk." He stated, _

"_About what?" I asked playing innocent, I knew exactly what he wanted to talk about, but if he wanted to have this conversation now then I wasn't about to go down without a fight. _

"_You know what." _

"_I don't think I do maybe you could explain it to me." _

"_You are leaving soon and we need to talk about it." _

"_I really don't think we do." I told him _

"_Meg, we have to talk about it sometime, you can't keep running from it." _

"_I'm not running." I argued, "I'm not even jogging, maybe just fast walking… no not even that it's just a brisk walk." I joked. _

"_Megan Mercy can you please be serious for one second." Jay snapped, my eyes widened not at him snapping but at the use of my whole first name and middle name, when Jay called me that he was serious and meant business._

"_Sorry," I mumbled, looking down at my hand that was still resting on the mouse. _

"_I don't want you to be sorry." He sighed "I just want you to talk to me."_

"_Ok, I'll talk," I consented, I had fought and lost. _

"_Really?" he double-checked _

"_Yes really." I rolled my eyes at him. Cautiously he moved away from the door and sat on the couch that rested on the opposite wall, from the desk. _

"_Come sit with me." Jay said, patting the spot next to him, I rolled back in the chair I was sitting in and got up, shuffling my way over to sit beside him. _

"_Now talk." He demanded._

"_What do you want me to say?" I laughed out a small chuckle _

"_I don't know… find then I'll talk you listen,"_

"_I'm a great listener." Sarcasm leaked through my voice. _

"_Sure you are, now be quite." I nodded my head at him, staying quiet._

"_So your dad sent me a ticket for you to leave a week before school starts for you. But I've been thinking that maybe you shouldn't fly there." _

"_Then how else am I supposed to get there? Tap my red slippers together and say 'there's no place like home, there's no place like home'" my sarcasm was back, I wasn't my fault I can't control it. _

"_Well Dorothy, if you would let me finish I'd tell you." I wasn't the only sarcastic on in the family. _

"_Oh, well then carry on." _

"_So, I've been thinking about you leaving and that we would just have this extra car sitting around when you go and it would just be waste of space, so I was thinking maybe you could drive back," He stopped to let this new information sink in._

"_Drive?" _

"_Yeah, cause then when your home you wouldn't have to plan your going out around the bus schedule. And I talked to Haley for her opinion and she thinks you'll be fine, for the drive."_

"_How long is the drive?" I asked, I knew it was a two hour plane ride but never even considered the time it took to drive. _

"_It takes about 17 hours, and I did some math and made a plan for you."_

"_What's the plan?" I was starting to get excited about this, it kind of being like my own little road trip. _

"_Well since it's a long drive and you're still only seventeen. I've split it into a three day drive and if you say yes to this then we can plan a little more and get some hotel reservations for you." I was practically bouncing in my chair, acting like Claire when she had coffee. But the bouncing stopped when I remembered something._

"_Did Dad say it was ok?"_

"_And that's the only flaw in my plan." Jay confessed_

"_He said no, didn't he?" I sighed, relinquishing in the disappointment._

"_He hasn't actually said no yet." Jay told me _

"_But did he say yes?"_

"_Kyle hasn't actually said anything." Jay said, calling my dad by his first name. _

"_What?" I was confused now. _

"_Well when I came up with this idea about couple weeks ago I called him to see if he would ok it, but he didn't answer and never called me back, so I called everyday for the last couple weeks and then today decided to just leave him a voice mail, telling him the change of plans." _

"_So I can still go?" I asked with hope_

"_Yep, well that is if you want to."_

"_Of course I want to." I mean I get to take my Jeep home with me how could I not want that?_

"_But there is one thing you might not like about this plan." He had a grimace on his face like he knew how I was about to react. _

"_What?"_

"_You'll have to leave earlier," I was holding my breath to see how mush earlier. _

"_On the 5__th __of August." My breath was then blown out through my clenched teeth that was almost a week earlier than I would be leaving if I flied. I know I had to think about it and maybe talk to Paul about it too, since we'd been doing pretty good with this whole honesty thing. _

"_Can I think about it?" I asked Jay. He nodded sympathetically _

"_Don't take too long thought, if your driving I need to make some reservations and cancel your flight." I nodded this time and got up to leave. _

"_Now that wasn't so bad not was it?" Jay called as I walked for the door. _

"_No not so bad." I agreed and left the study to go call Paul about this new development. My papers that needed to be printed totally forgotten. _

When I had talked to Paul about it he said it was my decision, and either way we would miss each other like crazy. I had made one more phone call before I decided; I called my dad for the first time since I arrived in La Push. I wanted to at least give it a try, to see if he'd answer, so if I did decide to drive and Jay went and made all the plans, that he wouldn't call days before I was supposed to leave and tell me I couldn't do it. But he didn't answer, not even for his own daughter, whom he hasn't spoken to for almost three months.

So I made my decision leaving him out it, and decided to drive, I had told Jay the next day and he went and made all the plans for the drive, also canceling my plan ticket. And know the day before I leave, Dad still hasn't returned our calls or made any type of contact with Jay or myself.

I stopped running and bent over, placing my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. Running was how I coped with some things, if I was feeling some type of strong emotion I would use running as a release, just like I did when I was confused with everything about Paul. But today I was running, because I was sad, tomorrow I would be gone and would not see anyone for a long time. All that sadness I was feeling just made me run harder, trying to clear my head of all thoughts, concentrating on the sound of the waves crashing to the shore. I was still breathing heavily, I may have pushed my self a little too hard, but I really didn't care at this point.

"You look like shit." I heard a deep voice say from beside me, causing me to jump because I didn't know anybody was there.

I stood up straight and turned to see who it was. Embry, in a pair if pajama pants and a half hazardly thrown on wife-beater that looked too small for him, holding a water bottle and looking me up and down. I looked myself up and down also, just now realizing that I really do look like shit. I was in a pair of bright, light blue Capri sweat pants, with a loose grey shirt that and sleeves going down to my elbow and the word NAVY written a crossed it in dark blue lettering, the straps of my bright pink sports bra showing slightly. My hair was thrown in a messy ponytail, loose strands of my hair were stuck to the side of my face and back of my neck because of sweat, and the dark circles under my eyes more prominent today then they had been in the last couple days.

"Yeah well so do you!" I bit back angrily, Embry's eyebrows rose.

"I just woke up." He explained. I sighed.

"What are you doing here Embry?" I asked

"Well…I….uh, saw you from my window and you looked like you were about to pass out, so I brought you this water bottle." He held the water bottle out to me, I took it, un-screwing the cap and drinking greedily.

"Wait, how'd you see me?" I questioned, once I had drank enough.

"You see that house?" he pointed to a small house across the street from the beach.

"Yeah."

"That's my house. "

"Oh." I nodded my head, well that explained it.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned. Aww so he does care! I thought sarcastically in my head.

"I'm fine." My breathing was now back to normal.

"Good, cause I thought you might be running away for a second, too scared to go to your own party." He teased.

Yeah that's right, there throwing me a going away party. Claire came up with the idea and I shot it down but nobody really listens to me, plus it was three against one with Emily and Kim supporting the idea. The guys weren't around for this so they couldn't pick sides, neither was Leah. So they didn't really care when Claire told them the plan, none of them noticing my throwing daggers at all three of them with my eyes. Except for Paul, he noticed and I told him about it later, and apparently he and the boys like to gossip because the next day there all teasing me about not wanting a party, but they still backed the whole idea.

"I'm not running away, I'm thinking of maybe hiding, but not running." I told Embry, only half joking about the hiding part, I seriously considered it.

"Well you better get home; Claire is sending Leah over to make sure you get dressed,"

"Wait why is she sending Leah?"

"Cause Leah, can use brute force, you could totally take down Claire, Meg." He said it like it was one of the most obvious things in the world.

"Oh, right, what was I thinking?" I replied with heavy sarcasm.

"She's gonna go over there in about and hour, from what I've heard." Embry told me.

"What time is it now?" I asked, the party wasn't starting until two, so I didn't need to be decent until about 1:50 when someone would take me over to Sam and Emily's. That someone now seemed to be Leah.

"Its only a little after twelve, but you look like you could use all the time you need to get ready, considering." He gestured to me and my appearance "and well, you are a girl so just considering your gender you're gonna take a while."

"Gee, thanks Embry, that wasn't rude or sexist at all." I scoffed

"Whatever." He dismissed. "You should still go home thought,"

"Fine." I agreed. I handed Embry back the now empty water bottle and stared to jog back the way I came.

"Bye!" He called after me, I threw a wave over my shoulder and continued on my way home. I reached the front door some time later; wiping my sand covered tennis shoes on the welcome mat before opening the door and walking in. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a yogurt out of the fridge. I got a spoon, peeled off the yogurts top, and ate. Jay came into the kitchen, looked at me, then walked back out.

"Ok," I dragged out to no one. Jay walked back in moments later and threw something at me, reflectively I reached a hand out to grab it, the other hand holding my yogurt. I caught the object and realized it was a towel.

"Oh, thanks." I told him, wiping the sweat off my face and neck.

"Figured I'd get you that before you started to drip on the floor," he told with a laugh.

"Good idea, wouldn't want you to slip or something, might break a hip." I teased

"I'm not that old." His eyes narrowed at me.

"Uh huh, right." I nodded my head, and took my last bite of yogurt and threw away the container and put the spoon in the dish washer.

"You better watch your self Meg," Jay warned, but the gigantic smile on his face contradicted his previous statement, not looking threatening at all.

"Whatever you say Old Man." I ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs before he could say anything else.

I walked into my room and then straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower. I stripped off my clothes and got in letting the warm water relax me. When I finished I wrapped a towel around my body and my hair and walked back into my bedroom.

I put on a pair of underwear and a bra, then found some clothes to wear. I decided on the light wash pair of jeans Claire gave me and then a white t-shirt that had chains attached to the front of it in a necklace like fashion, for the last couple of days I haven't been wearing my M necklace cause I decided I needed to get used to not wearing it cause when I got home its staying here, just like everything else that's important to me. I went to my jewelry box and looked for something to put on that wasn't packed, I found two rings. One was big and white with three little silver flowers on it; the other was big and white also except the edges where black and filled with little diamonds, fake ones of course. I heard the door bell ring as I towel dried my hair. I put both of the towels I used back into the bathroom to dry and cleaned up in there grabbing my hair brush and taking it into my room with me. I jumped about a mile into the air when I walked back into my room and saw Leah sitting on my bed looking as impatient and ever.

"Holy Shit, when'd you get here?"

"Jay let me in." she answered

"Crap, don't scare me like that,"

"Not my fault you non-observant."

"You still don't have to scare me."

"Whatever, so you're dressed, that's good so now just go do something with your hair and face and we should be good." Leah told me.

"Why don't you do something with your face." I told her snidely.

"Don't make me break your face." She responded back at me. We looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"I'll be back." I told her walking into my bathroom. I did my hair, only blow-drying it and leaving it down, nothing fancy. I put on a little bit of make-up not much, just some powder and cover-up; I didn't want to put mascara or anything on in case I start crying tonight.

"Meg! Hurry your ass up I'm bored." Leah shouted from her position on my bed

"Then leave!" I yelled back.

"I can't." she whined, I walked into my bedroom now and leaned against the door jam that lead to the bathroom.

"And why not?" I asked  
"Because I have to make sure you don't run and hide," She gave me a pointed look.

"I only hid one time during the planning; can no one let that go?" I said with an exasperated sigh.

During one of Claire and Emily's little party planning sessions I snuck out and hid in Paul's truck, apparently Emily freaked when she couldn't find me, causing the rest of them to freak out also, except for Paul considering he was the one who gave me the keys in the first place. From what I heard from Kim, Sam noticed that Paul was looking for me so he, made Paul tell him where I was, and for reasons un-known Paul rated me out and they all found me sleeping in the back seat of Paul's truck. So now when anything about my little party comes up some ones forced to watch me and make sure I don't hide again, the only one not allowed to baby-sit me is Paul because everybody knows he'd let me do whatever I wanted.

"No we can't, just let them have their fun okay? You're leaving tomorrow and this will be the last time most of them see you, until next summer." Leah's voice was softer and sadder than usually.

"You gonna miss me Leah?" I asked

"Of course not." She scoffed; I continued to look at her.

"Ok, yeah I'm gonna miss you like crazy, your one of my best friends." Leah said, I moved from leaning in the door way, over to my bed and hugged Leah with as much force as I could, she hugged me back just as tightly, maybe a little too tightly, she seemed to have about as much strength as the boys. When we pulled back I could see tears start to glisten in her eyes.

"Ok," Leah cleared her throat, "enough of this shit, get your shoes Meg, its time to go."

"Yes, ma'am." I saluted and walked over to the closet to get my black converses high-tops. I slipped them on and followed Leah to the car, grabbing my all you need is love bag as I went out the door. We were now in Leah's car and heading to Sam and Emily's.

"So how big is this 'party'" I used air quotes "gonna be?" I asked

"Well if you didn't hide you would know,"

"Well I did hide, so tell me,"

"Its gonna be just the pack," I had been getting used to everybody calling the group the pack, cause they've been doing it a lot more lately, it used to be that someone may reference them as the pack and then look like they made a mistake, but now they do it more, like it doesn't matter what they call themselves, even if it sounds like they referring to a pack of dogs.

"So its just gonna be like every other time we go there?" I asked, I mean if it's just the group then it couldn't be that much of a party could it?

"No," Leah scoffed "Emily and Claire went all out, lots of decorations, presents…"

"Presents?" I cut her off,

"Well yeah it is a going away party," she used her 'are you stupid' voice; I've grown used to that too.

"I just didn't expect presents."

"Apparently, so a there's also gonna be lots of food…"

"That's nothing new." I interrupted her again; she shot me a glare before continuing

"And Emily even made a cake,"

"Cake?"

"Yes cake, what part of the word do you not understand?"

"I understand it I just don't know why there is cake,"

"Meg," Leah started, we reached a stop sign so she turned to look at me "it is a party, like a birthday party but sadder." She sounded like she was talking to a child.

"Wait, so the cake's gonna say something on it?"

"Probably." Leah started driving again.

"Like what? Happy leaving? Cause news flash, there's nothing happy about it."

"It probably won't say that, and if it does I bet it was Claire's doing."

"God this is gonna suck isn't it?" I asked rhetorically, sighing heavily and sinking deeper into the seat.

"It won't be that bad." Leah tried to reassure me, I just ignored her and turned the radio up loud enough that if she said anything I wouldn't be able to hear it. We pulled up to Sam and Emily's house minutes later. Blue and red balloons were tied to various places in the front of the house.

"Why blue and red?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"Well you would know…"

"Ok, I get it, hiding during party planning bad idea, now please can we move on?" I was getting irritated now; I mean seriously why can't they all just let it go. Leah shot me a look, either because I interrupted her again or cause she felt like it. I was heading toward the latter.

"Are you gonna answer my question or leave me in suspense?" I questioned

"Red and blue cause they were left over from the fourth of July. You're lucky we they didn't blow up the white ones too or your party would be very patriotic."

"Who cares, it's not like I wanted the party anyways." I grumbled to myself, walking to the front door, going in without knocking like the rest of them.

"Hello?" I called out, standing inside the front area.

"Living room." Was called out in response, by whom? I do not know. Leah and I walked to the living room, finding it filled even more with decorations. Balloons and streamers were everywhere, there was even a banner that said 'We'll miss you' on it was hanging across one wall.

"Yep, this is gonna be bad." I told myself

"I thought you were being optimistic lately?" Brady asked from his seat on the couch, next to him was Collin, and Quil.

"Where'd you here that?"

"Paul,"

"Yeah well, Paul has a big mouth." I responded, setting my bag down on the floor next to one of the side tables.

"Where is he anyways?" I questioned them.

"Out doing something with Sam and Embry." Collin told me.

"And everyone else?"

"Jared's picking up Kim, Claire and Emily are in the kitchen, and Seth is right there." Quil told me, pointing to Seth as he walked into the room and sat down on the floor next to the chair his sister was in.

"Ok then I think I'll go hang in the kitchen." I left the living room and went through the swinging door that led to the kitchen and saw Emily decorating a cake and Claire sitting in the counter eating a cookie.

"Well aren't you being productive Claire." I stated, Emily and Claire both turned their heads toward me in surprise, neither had heard me enter.

"Just making sure there, good enough for all of you." She told me with a cheeky grin

"You sound like one of the guys."

"I think she's been hanging around them too much." Emily put her two cense in.

"You don't have to gang up on me you know?" Claire whined

"But it's so much fun." I protested.

"Whatever." She hopped off the counter, stuffing the last of her cookie in her mouth and walked out of the kitchen. Emily and I were silent for a few moments while Emily continued to decorate the cake.

"All done!" she announced happily,

"Can I see?" I asked wanting to see what it looked like.

Emily waved me over to her side of the counter; I stood next to her and peered down at the cake. It was a large rectangular chocolate cake, with white frosting; I knew it was chocolate because that was one of the conversations I actually paid attention to. In each of the four corners were little frosted flowers in red. And the in the center of the cake in blue icing it read 'Come Home Soon Meg!' My eyes started to tear slightly.

"The boys wanted me to write that." Emily admitted, "We all agree with them though." She rested a hand on my shoulder. I titled my head back trying to keep the tears in and thinking that it was a good idea I didn't put on any mascara. The words on the cake were getting to me because they referred to La Push as my home and at this moment I couldn't agree more, and they also wanted me to come back, which will mean they'll miss me, I knew that all before but just seeing this made it a little more realistic.

"Thank you." I eventually got out. An idea struck me then.

"I'll be right back." I mumbled to Emily, I walked back into the living room and over to my purse grabbing something out of it before returning to the kitchen. I walked back over to Emily and held out the object to her. Now her eyes started to water.

"Here." I said.

"You're giving me Bert?"

"You should have him," I told her,

"But why?" she asked

"Cause, I won't need him when I leave, and with me gone someone's got to keep these boys in line." I told her. Emily still looked hesitant to take Bert as I held him out to her.

"Please," I added softly,

"Ok." She told me, taking him out of my hands, "but I'm only keeping him until you come back."

"Thank you." My voice laced with sincerity. Before I knew what hit me I was wrapped in Emily's arms and she was hugging me tightly, I hugged her back just the same. She released me moments later, silent tears leaking down her face, she brushed them away casually.

"Now," she started clearing her throat "go into the living room and tell the boys foods ready in ten minutes and if Sam and the rest of them aren't back by then, then one of them has to go find them,"

"Ok, I will," I told her, heading toward the door. I turned around before I went through and saw Emily clutching Bert to her chest as more tears leaked from her eyes.

"Keep him safe," I told her trying to lighten the mood "make sure Embry doesn't get his hands on him." That made her laugh, which was what I was going for. I pushed the door open with my back and as I went through it I turned around running straight into a warm, hard chest. The person kept me from falling by grabbing my hips and keeping me balanced. I looked up and saw Paul.

"Hi!" I said

"Hey gorgeous." He lent down and pressed a soft kiss to my lips. He pulled back way too soon and removed his hands from my hips and letting me go. I walked around him and more into the living room, knowing he was following behind me.

"Guys, dinner in ten." I saw Sam, who was standing by the back door, move and go into the kitchen, and then I heard Sam's voice raised slightly in concern before it went back down. He was obviously surprised to find Emily crying, I figure her was soothing her now.

I felt Paul wrap an arm around my shoulder, then pull me back against his chest, wrapping his arm a crossed my chest and the other arm around my waist. I leaned my head back against his shoulder and sighed. I would miss this. These sweet moments between Paul and I.

"Lets eat!" Sam yelled banging the door open,

"Sam what did I tell you about that." Emily scolded him.

"Sorry Em." He mumbled, then went back into the kitchen.

Everyone else filed in after him. Paul and I followed after I extracted myself from his arms. We got our food, Emily and Claire made a feast but knowing the boys it would probably all be gone by later tonight. As everyone was about to eat, Jared and Kim showed up, apologizing for being late, but Kim was watching her brother and had to wait for her mom to get back from the store. I was sitting in between Paul and Kim, listening to everybody bicker back and forth.

"You know, except for the decorations and cake this doesn't really seem like a party." I observed

"Then what does it seem like?" Embry asked

"Like every other group dinner."

"Oh, just wait till we get to the presents!" Claire squealed excitedly

"This is the second time someone mentioned presents, why are there presents?" I asked

"Cause you can't have a party without presents." Claire said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Uh, yeah you can." Quil said

"Shut up Quil, whose side are you on?" Claire demanded

"Since when were there sides?" Collin asked.

"Since Meg, started hiding from us." Claire informed him

"Can no one let that go?" I yelled exasperated. I mean really, how many times am I gonna have to hear about that today. Paul pushed me back down into my chair, for I had stood up a little when I yelled.

"Calm down babe," Paul chuckled; I don't know what he found so funny.

"Can someone tell me, how many sides there are so I can pick one?" Embry asked

"There are no sides." Sam told him "Claire just being melodramatic."

"Isn't she always?" Leah said.

"Yes." Quil mumbled under his breath, but not quit enough because we all still heard him. Claire was about to smack him, but then thought better of it.

"Hit him for me Paul." Claire ordered, since Paul was on the other side of him and wouldn't get hurt if he hit him.

"With pleasure." He smack Quil upside the head, I winced at the sound it made at contact.

"Rude" Quil told us all, while rubbing the back of his head. Nobody felt sorry for him though, so we all laughed.

"Once you're all done eating, we'll do presents then cake." Emily said

"Why not cake first?" Brady asked

"Cause the ladies need time to digest their food," Jared answered

"Yeah, cause we can't all be human vacuums," Kim added. We ate for about 30 minutes more, well the boys and Leah at more, the rest of us girls just watched and joined in to conversation.

I was sitting in the living room now, in the middle seat of the couch. Paul was on my right and Claire on my left, Quil was on the floor by the couch leaning up against Claire's legs. Sam and Emily were in one of the chairs; Leah was sitting on the floor by the side table in between Paul, and Kim and Jared, who were in the other chair nearest to the kitchen. Collin, Embry, Seth, and Brady were stretched out around the rest of the floor, facing toward me and not the TV for once. Actually everybody was facing me, which in and of its self was weird and made me highly self conscious.

"Ok this one first" Claire held out a present to me, I took it hesitantly. Seeing the way I was looking at it Leah intervened

"Just open it Meg, God its not like it's gonna kill you," she sighed, I narrowed my eyes at her, but opened the present anyways.

"Maps?" it came out like a question but was meant to be a statement.

"Yep, we don't want you getting lost." Jared told me.

"You picked this out didn't you?" I questioned him

"With a little help of course," He told me, I immediately looked at Kim, she shook her head, and pointed to the rest of the boys on the floor, who where all grinning cheekily at me, I laughed.

"Next!" Claire announced, taking the maps out of my hand and replacing them with another present. This one was bigger. I opened it with the same amount of zest as the other one, which by the way is not much.

"Seriously?" I asked as I took the object all the way out of the box it was in. They all nodded slyly

"You got me a crow bar." I laughed, cause really? What would they get me that? I looked around the room waiting for an answer.

"It was Paul's idea." Seth blurted out.

"Hey!" Paul yelled "you weren't supposed to tell her. Besides Sam came up with it first." He pointed to Sam, my gaze then fell on him and Emily, who you could tell was trying hard not to laugh.

"Why the hell did you want to get me a crow bar?" I asked him

"Well really there were two reasons, one cause it can help you change a tire if you need to, and two incase someone try's to come at you just hit them with it." Sam said shrugging nonchalantly. I laughed, and placed it back into the box.

"How did you come up with this?" I honestly wanted to know, cause it wasn't and ordinary gift, going away party or not it was still weird and a little sweet after he explained why they got me it.

"I was talking to Jake the other day and he mentioned something about it, and the idea just hit me that we had to get you one, Paul thought it was great too." Sam told me, laughing, everyone else laughed too, including me.

"Wait," I said, putting my hands up in a hold on gesture "who's Jake?" I don't think I've heard of him before.

"He's one of out other friends, you haven't met him yet, Jakes been in Alaska for a while." Paul told me

"Oh," was my brilliant response.

"You've actually met Jake's dad, Billy Black." Kim said. I nodded my head remembering Billy.

"Enough talking about Jake, I already miss him enough as it is." Claire said "now you have one more present Meg, then you're done." Quil reached for the crow bar, which is stuffed safely in the box, I hand it to him.

Claire sets the last present gently in my lap. This one was smaller than the other two, way smaller. I pick it up and tore off the wrapping, revealing a jewelry box. I lift the lid slowly and then gasp when I see what is inside. Resting beautifully in the box is a silver necklace with a P pendent hanging from the silver chain, it was the same design as the M one I have sitting in my jewelry box at Jay's house. I look up from it and over to Paul, cause obviously the P stands for Paul. He looks just as surprised at I do and is still looking at the necklace, I then glance at Leah, who nods toward Kim. I look at her, waiting for her to explain, even thought not much needs to be told.

"Well you know how you have that M necklace you wear all the time here…" Kim starts but Leah cuts her off, dang seems like everyone's interrupting each other today.

"Your not wearing it, where is it?" Leah asked me, noticing my bare neck.

"Oh, I took it off the other day, got to get used to being with out it," I answered vaguely

"Why?" it was Jared how asked this, but I could tell that's what Leah was about to say.

"I just don't wear it in Monterey, I leave it here." I tell them, still pretty vaguely

"As I was saying…" Kim starts again seeing how I was getting nervous they would want me to elaborate, Kim knew about my dad and his weird freak outs over it.

"So since you leave the M one here you can take that P one with you and when people ask your name or whatever and they see it doesn't start with a P, and then they might figure you have a boyfriend, kind of like a guy giving his girl his lettermans jacket in all those old movies."

"But… how…?" I didn't even know what to ask or how to ask anything, I was speechless; it was the best gift of the night.

"Leah asked about the necklace the other day and it gave me an idea, so I told Emily and she and Claire found one that matched yours and all us girls chipped in to buy it, and no it wasn't that expensive before you ask." Kim continued, answering my unasked questions and ones I didn't even think to ask.

"It's perfect." I said softly, and looked at each one of the girls hoping they'd see the honesty in my eyes and face. Paul scooted closer next to me, his leg touching mine. He carefully grabs the jewelry box and takes the necklace out of it and turns his body toward me.

"Lift up your hair." He commanded softly, I did as I was told, turning away slightly. Paul hung the necklace around my neck clasping it in the back, how his big hands did it I do not know, but he placed a gentle kiss on the back of my neck right over the clasp, before leaning back. I let my hair fall back down my back before turning toward Paul and wrapping him in a hug, my face in the crook of his neck. He held me tightly as well.

"You know as fun as this whole lovey dovey moment between you two is, some of us get sickened by this stuff." Leah said

"It's only you Leah." Sam told her.

"And whose fault is that." She snapped at him. Sam fell silent and looked down at his lap, and if I was reading his face correctly he looked ashamed.

"Leah, be nice." Seth told her. I was confused now, what did Sam have to do with Leah?

"Who wants cake?" Emily asked trying to diffuse the tension in the room.

"Oh! Me, me." Embry jumped up and waved his hand in the air.

"Then come help." Emily got up out of her chair "you too Sam." Embry and Sam followed Emily to the kitchen.

"Well I'm confused, any one else?" I asked the rest of the group.

"I'll tell you later." Leah promised. Emily, Sam and Embry walked back into the room, Emily held the cake while Sam carried the plates and Embry the forks. Quil got up and moved the side table closest to him and into the middle of the room and in front of me, the cake and utensils were sat on it.

"You get to cut it." Embry said, holding out a knife to me.

"Are you sure it's safe to give her a knife?" Collin asked

"Yeah, I'm a little nervous about her wielding a weapon." Jared commented

"It's a dull knife right?" Kim checked.

"Does nobody have faith in me?" I asked, taking the knife from Embry who had no idea what to do.

"Of course we have faith in you, faith that you night accidently stab someone."

"Thanks Quil, I really appreciate that," my sarcasm coming on strong.

"Oh, just let her cut the cake, the knife is dull Kim, it probably wouldn't even cut through skin." Paul defended me.

I cut the cake, dishing out pieces to everyone, bigger pieces to Leah and the boys. The cake was awesome, maybe some of the best cake I've ever had, Emily is truly a master in the kitchen. After more cake, some ice cream, and one attempted game of Pictionary, everyone started to leave. Claire and Quil were first, then Kim and Jared, and Collin and Brady. I gave hugs to all of them even those who weren't leaving yet, it would be the last time I see them until next time I'm in La Push. The only people I would see tomorrow would be Paul, Kim, Jared, and of course Jay and Haley. I was riding home with Paul, and when he and I were almost out the door Embry came into the front area holding Bert in his hands.

"Hey you almost forgot this." He said holding it out to me.

"Bert's staying here Embry." I told him. I found it funny that this whole summer Embry has been trying to get Bert away from me and now when I give him to Emily, Embry is worried I forgot him here.

"But why?"

"I gave him to Emily." Embry looked sad and terrified at the same time.

"Oh," he said and walked away with Bert in his hands.

"Embry I thought I told you not to touch Bert!" we heard Emily yell from the kitchen. Paul and I walked to the driveway, about to get into his car when Seth came running out yelling

"Meg, wait, Meg!"

"Yes?" I asked tossing my bag into Paul's truck, before turning to Seth who now stood right in front of me.

"I almost forgot to give this to you." He said and held out and envelope.

"What is it?" I grabbed the envelope from him and started to open it.

"It's from my mom." Yesterday was my last day working for Sue's book store. Sue worked with me that day and kept saying how much she was going to miss me and that I was her best employee, no matter what Seth or Paul thought of them selves. Sue also told me that I could work for her anytime I come to La Push no matter what. It was sweet and nice and I really appreciated it. Inside the envelope was a check.

"But I got my last pay check yesterday," I told Seth,

"I know, but Mom says you deserve the extra cash. And that it's her going away present for you."

"Thank you, tell your mom that. I really mean it," I gave Seth a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Seth." I hopped into the truck, Paul was already in it.

"Bye Meg." He smiled and waved as we drove down the road.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Let me take that." Jay said grabbing the suitcase out of my hands and taking it downstairs.

For some reason he won't let me pack my own car up to leave, he insists that he do it himself. I don't have that much to take with me though, one suitcase filled with clothes and stuff I'm taking home with me, a smaller duffle bag filled with two outfits and my toiletries for when I stop at hotels, I'm also brining one of my pillows to sleep on at the hotels. And lastly I had my All You Need Is Love bag that is holding my phone, wallet, camera, and other miscellaneous object.

I shook my head at Jay's antics and continued down the stairs.

"Crazy old man won't let me do anything." I complained to Haley

"He just doesn't want you to get tired."

"By carrying a suitcase?"

"Ok, so he's going a little overboard." She admitted "But he just wants to make this as easy for you as possible."

"Its never easy, no matter how much he tries to make it."

"Was it easier when you were younger?" Haley asked.

"Worse, she used to throw tantrums." Jay told her coming threw the door and over to us, where we were standing by the bottom of the stairs.

"I don't remember that." I said

"Of course you don't remember you were too young."

"I can't imagine Meg throwing a temper tantrum," Haley mused

"Trust me she can." Jay said nodded his head in an exaggerated nod.

"Everything ready to go?" I asked trying to divert the conversation to another topic.

"Yep, your suitcase is in the back, duffle and pillow are in the back seat, your purse is on the passenger side floor, you have gas, and all we have to do now is get that cooler packed and loaded and we're good." Jay clapped his hands together.

"I'll go pack it." Haley said and went into the kitchen.

"We're here." Kim yelled as she walked through the open front door, Jared and Paul coming in after her.

"I'm right in front of you, no need to yell." I chastised her.

"I think I'll go help, Haley." Jay said leaving us alone.

"Well don't you look cute," Kim said appraising my outfit choice, I was wearing a pair of Bermuda jean shorts, a gray shirt that said Princeton on it with the university's symbol below it, yellow flip-flops, the pink sunglasses Kim gave me, then a black a white checkered military hat, and the P necklace I was given last night. My hair was in a low ponytail and I only had on minimal make-up.

"Thank you." I told her, striking a pose.

"What is with you and college university shirts?" Paul asked.

"Well when you were one people who don't know you usually assume that you go there, so if I wear ones from the Ivey league schools people with think I'm like, really smart."

"But that's just her theory." Kim added "I just think she just want to see how many people she can fool."

"That's just a plus."

"Ok, the cooler is packed." Haley announced carrying a gigantic cooler with her.

"Let me take that," Jared said taking the cooler from her, "what am I doing with it?"

"Put it in the passenger seat, for easy access." Jay suggested. Haley came up with the idea of having a cooler in the car with me so I could pack some food and drinks, so I wouldn't have to make as many stops and use a lot of money. The cooler was packed with sandwiches, water bottles, some sodas and a few other things.

"Ok," Jared walked out the front door, which was still open and to my jeep. The rest of us stood in the front area, not knowing what to do now.

"Well let's get this show on the road." Jay said, ushering everyone outside, we all congregated around my jeep.

"I guess I should say goodbye now." I said sadly. Kim was hugging me before I could even finish that sentence.

"I'll miss you so much." She whispered to me

"Me too, I'll call you all the time."

"I'll call you too,"

"At least once a week."

"Once a week like always." That was how Kim and I kept in touch; we called each other at least once a week sometimes more, usually more, but just having that promise always made leaving a little bit easier knowing that I wouldn't be loosing a friend. We let go of each other, Kim had tears running down her face and my eyes were starting to water. Kim stepped back and Jared came forward, wrapping me in his arms.

"Don't forget about me." I whispered

"I wouldn't dare." He promised "besides, were related now, so I couldn't get rid of you even if I wanted to."

"I'll miss you, take care of Kim for me, make sure she doesn't do anything stupid, tell her to wait till I'm back, especially if she wants to go to a bar." I added the last part just for fun.

"I will, I'll miss you too." Jared pulled back to see my face "But why would Kim go to a bar?"

"No reason," I dismissed, and Jared fully released me. Haley was next to attack me in a hug.

"Be good, ok? And eat right and take care of yourself." She told me, in a motherly tone

"Ok." I nodded.

"Call often too."

"Promise."

"I'll miss you. I liked having you around,"

"Thank you and I'll miss you too, and take care of Jay, ok? You've been doing a good job."

"Of course." She pulled back and was crying much like Kim was, she gave my arms one last squeeze before she let go and walked to the porch where Kim and Jared where.

It was Jay's turn to say goodbye now. The tears in my eyes threatened to leak when Jay came up to me. We didn't say anything; he just pulled me into a tight hug. I pressed my face tight into his chest, trying my hardest not to cry. He pulled back looking me in the eye, both of his hands rested on my shoulders.

"Be careful, if you get tired pull over, call if you need anything, even when you get home." I nodded, as he talked "If your dad throws a fit about this call me and I'll talk to him."

"Ok," I choked out, my throat starting to tighten. Jay pulled me into a hug again.

"I love you." He told me.

"Love you too." I said "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Meg, so much." He pulled back then, kissed me on the forehead and walked to the porch with everyone else. Except for one, the final person I had to say goodbye to, and the one that was going to be the hardest. Paul stepped in front of me; I looked up at him, feeling the first tear slide down my face. Paul brought his hand up to my face and cupped my cheek brushing away the tear with his thumb. I brought both my hands to rest on his waist.

"You got your maps?" He checked. I nodded not being able to speak.

"And your crow bar." Again I nodded but this time with a small watery chuckle.

"Your phone? Spare tire?" I kept nodding but knew I needed to stop him or he'd go on until I agreed to stay.

"Paul?"

"You have gas right?" he was rambling now, looking behind me and into my jeep

"Paul?" I brought my hands from his waist to his face, and turned his head to look at me, His own hands had moved down to my waist in an automatic response.

"What?" He asked, gorgeous light brown eyes, connecting with my dark ones.

"I have everything I need to take with me." Except for you, I mentally added, knowing that if I could take him with me, I would.

"Ok," he sighed.

"I'll miss you so much," I broke out first.

"Oh, Meg, you have no idea, how much I'm gonna miss you." He breathed out

"I think I can guess." I said,

"I bet you can," he chuckled, then paused.

"I love you." Paul said, looking me straight in the eye, pure honesty was shown in his eyes and that foreign emotion I had seen many times before was named, it was love. He looked at me with love. I was shocked to say the least. My lips automatically, started to form the words to say it back, but no sound came out and for that, I was glad. I've been told 'I love you' by many different guys I've dated, and I've always said it back, never meaning it once. But like with everything else, Paul was different and I wanted to mean it when I say it to him, not because I feel I need to.

"You don't have to say it back, I don't want you to say it without meaning it, I just wanted to tell you how I felt before you left." Paul told me.

All I could so was nod and bring my arms around Paul's neck and pull him down fro a kiss. The final kiss we shared before I left, I could describe it in one word, mind-blowing. His soft warm lips moved with mine and I tried to express all the unnamed and unsaid emotions I had for him into it. We pulled back and were both breathing heavily, Paul's forehead resting against mine.

"Meg," he breathed

"Paul." I breathed back, and was pulled into an embrace tighter than we already were. My face in the crock of Paul's neck and his in mine. I was holding on to him for dear life. But that didn't stop me from trying to hold him tighter still.

"Meg," Jay said breaking our moment. "Its time to go." The tears were now running freely down my face and onto Paul's skin. I could feel Paul tears on my skin as well, my heart breaking a little just knowing I'm making him cry. We broke apart then, and I could see Paul's eyes rimmed in red and the tears falling down his rust cheeks.

"Goodbye Paul." I said, wishing I never had to say those words in the first place

"Goodbye Meg." His face told me he felt the same way.

I let him go, and turned around opening my car door, and getting in. I sent a wave to the group on the porch and backed out of the driveway. I looked at Paul one more time, then started to drive away, the whole time looking in the rear view mirror hoping to get some final glimpse of Paul, who had followed the car down the drive way and was now standing in the middle of the road, while I kept driving. I turned the corner and lost sight of him. My heat then cracked into a million little pieces and there was nothing I could do about it.

**AN: So, are you crying? I hope you liked it, I know everyone didn't want Meg to leave but she had to. Its kinda important to the story. Meg's outfits are on my profile and so are two other banners I made, I think they're better than the first one so please check those out. I'm hoping to maybe update soon, but I make no promises, I had a job interview this morning so if I get it I might not have as much time as I have now to write. On a fun note though, I got the New Moon DVD about two days ago, but I've only watched it once so far. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter thank you for reading :D**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	20. Driving and Monterey

**AN: Hey everybody! Look its a chapter, isn't that exciting? So I decided to update today, because it is June 16th, which means that in three days on the 19th which will mean it has been a year since I first started posting this story, and I decided that to celebrate I would give you all another chapter. This chapter is shorter than the last couple chapters I've posted but its not too short, I had meant to have more to this, but I wanted to update so I made it into two chapters instead. I would like to thank everybody that reads and reviews my story, you have no idea how much I appreciate it, all of your support has been great and is what keeps me writing. So again Thank you so much. P.S. Sorry if you got two alerts about this chapter, but I had to fix something.  
**

CH-20: Driving and Monterey

It was day one of my little road trip back to Monterey. After I left Jay's house I drove for maybe thirty minutes before I had to pull over and let my tears come out. After twenty minutes, five tissues, and one phone call to Paul, just so I could hear his voice, I was on the road again.

About two hours into my driving adventure I realized that this was going to be very boring. I had been listening to the radio but it was starting to be mostly static, so as I was waiting at a stop light, I put my I-pod on the dock that was hocked up to my car stereo and put it on shuffle.

Lunch time came and went; I stayed on the road though, eating one of the sandwiches in my cooler with one hand will I drove with the other. I did the same thing for dinner.

I made it to the hotel Jay had made me reservations at just as it got dark. I parked my jeep and got out stretching my sore muscles. I had tried not to stop too much on my way here, but had pulled into a couple rest stops to use the bathroom, grab more snacks and call Jay and Paul to tell them that I was doing ok, just missing them like crazy, and it was true I was, but this time the one I missed the most was not Jay like it used to be in the summers before.

I missed Paul the most, I missed him with every ounce of my being and wished I could just turn around, go right back to La Push, and rush back into his arms, but I knew I couldn't no matter how much I wanted to.

I checked in at the front desk of the hotel and got my room number. I rode the elevator to my floor and walked down the hall, and found my room. It was nice, the whole hotel was nice, I had told Jay that I was fine staying in a Motel 6 or something cheap like that but he wasn't having that and insisted that I stay in something more expensive, or as he meant is some place better and safer. I stepped into the room shutting the door behind me and locking it with the bolt. The room was bigger than it has seemed from the door way. It had a queen sized bed, a desk, a closet, a mini fridge, and a rather big television. The bathroom was equally large with a double sink, toilet, shower and a big Jacuzzi bathtub.

I tried not to think about how much Jay was paying for this. I dropped my little suitcase that had my extra clothes for the next couple of days in it, in the closet, my bag on the desk, my pillow on the bed, and I unloaded the cooler into the small refrigerator to keep the food that needed to be cold, cold. I was tired, usually people think that driving doesn't take that much energy, but it does cause I was pooped.

I opened my suitcase that was on the floor of the closet and took out my pajamas. I stripped of my clothes and changed into my multi-colored boxed shorts, Paul's Harvard t-shirt, and then a pair of black socks that had pink around the trim of the toes, ankle and heal, because for some reason my toes are always really cold when I sleep. I went to the bathroom and checked the lock on the door once more before I hopped into the bed and went to sleep.

Right as I was about to succumb to sleep I remembered that I had to call Jay and Paul, to tell them I was safe and sound at the hotel and not driving around in the middle of the night. I crawled my way out of the bed and walked clumsily to the desk and dug through my purse, until I found my phone. I hit the number two on my phone which was Jay's number on speed dial. It only rang once before he answered.

"Hello," he asked, sounding a tad bit frantic.

"Hey." I said softly.

"Meg, good I've been waiting for you to call, where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel, sorry I didn't call earlier I was just tired and it slipped my mind."

"How long have you been there?"

"Maybe an hour or so." I said tentivly, knowing that I should have called the second I walked into the room.

"You should have called earlier." He scolded lightly

"I know." I sighed

"Have you called Paul yet?" He asked

"No, I called you first."

"Well you better call him, he called ten minutes ago asking if you had called me yet."

"I'll do that now."

"Ok, call tomorrow before you hit the road,"

"Will do."

"Night Meg, love you."

"Goodnight Uncle Jay, love you too." I hung up the phone and dialed Paul's number. He sounded totally frantic when he answered the phone, more frantic than Jay had been. He calmed down after I talked to him for a while and assured him that I was ok. After I had yawned numerous times, Paul said that I should go to bed. But made me promise to call his before I left tomorrow, just like Jay had. And just before I hung up the phone Paul told me he loved he again, and I realized how much I liked hearing him say that. And knew that he would love it if I said it back, but we both knew that we had to wait until I meant it or the words would have no significance what so ever.

I crawled back into the bed and placed my phone on the side table, having just set an alarm to get me up tomorrow so I wouldn't sleep in and get a late start.

* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _V _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*

I was hearing a beeping noise, I wasn't sure what it was, but all I know is that it wouldn't stop. I started waking up from my dreamless sleep, when my brain finally caught up with reality and I realized that it was my phone that was making the obnoxious beeping sound. I reached over to the side table and grabbed my phone bringing it in front of my face, I pressed the ok, button and the alarm stopped. I flopped my hands out to my sides, holding on to my phone so it wouldn't go flying, and sighed.

I knew that I had to wake up but I just didn't want to. Maybe I was tired of driving, maybe I didn't want to go home, or maybe I just didn't want to go farther away from Paul. I'm going to go with a mix of option two and three, considering I never want to go home and that even when I think of Paul I get a pain in my chest, and know that I should be with him now. It makes me miss him even more than I thought I would. I shook my head trying to get out the thoughts that could send me into tears in seconds. I sat up in the bed and glanced at the clock on the side table, making sure I was still on time; I got up off the bed and walked to the bathroom, dropping my phone back into my bag on the way. I took a shower and walked back out into the room with a towel on, I turned on the TV to some mindless cartoon, just needing the sound around me.

I rummaged through my little suitcase before I found what I wanted to wear that day. I put on my undergarments and then the Bermuda jean shorts I had worn the day before and then my dark gray Yale t-shirt, and yes I am aware that it is the third college T-shirt I've worn in the last couple of days. I pulled my wet hair into a sloppy ponytail, and only put a little bit of powder on my face, not feeling the need for that much make-up today. I packed up the little bit of stuff that I had unpacked and slipped on my yellow flip-flops. I grabbed my little suitcase, my All You Need Is Love bag, pillow and the cooler and walked out of the hotel room. I put everything in the car except for my bag and then went to the hotel's front desk and checked out, but not before grabbing a cup of their complementary coffee. I got in my car and drove to a fast food place I had seen when I got here last night and got myself a breakfast burrito, I loved those things.

I ate in my car, which was in the parking lot; I didn't feel like eating in the fast food place. Once I finished I threw away my trash and called Jay and Paul. Both of them pretty much told me the same thing, they miss me, they love me, be careful, call whenever I stop or if something's wrong. They are both too overprotective for their own good.

My day after that was basically the same as the day before. Drive, stop, call Jay and Paul, and eat. That was the way it was all day, I started to get a little bored and lonely after a while. I ended up at the hotel, earlier than expected. But I was so tired I didn't bother doing much, except going straight to bed. I didn't even change out of my clothes.

The next morning I was running late because I had forgotten to set an alarm. I was running around my hotel room, grabbing all my stuff and trying to make sure I didn't forget anything that I left without changing my clothes, which after thinking about it is kind of gross. That day also was like the days before it, with the same routine, Jay and Paul both telling me the same thing when ever I talk to them, Me, trying to stop as little as I could, cause I was getting sick of driving.

I had come to a problem on this third day of driving, my i-pod died, because I had forgotten to re-charge it, at one of the hotels, so I was stuck listening to very static sounding radio stations. I ended up calling Kim just so I could complain to somebody who wouldn't get all worried and protective over my poor dead i-pod issues. I was nice to talk to somebody, while I drove. Before I left La Push Jay got me one of those hands free cell phone things you put in your ear, so I could talk and drive at the same time, but then he told me to only call him and Paul when I was stopped because he didn't want me to be distracted. Kim gave me updates on everybody telling me that everyone was missing me so much, Paul the most. After and hour of conversing with her, Kim had to get off the phone cause Jared was picking her up to go over to Sam and Emily's.

When I hung up with her I was missing La Push more than I had been minutes before, I was thinking of how it I was there, than Paul and I would be going over to Sam and Emily's too. Thinking that made me focus on Paul, who I missed so much, I didn't have any word that could describe it. It was like I gave a part of my self to Paul and when I left La Push it stayed there with him, leaving me broken and miles away from the only person who could fix me.

I ended up driving late into the night. When I was supposed to stop, I didn't, figuring that, I was only another five hours or so until I was home and decided to just get there tonight. It was really late when I pulled up to my house in Monterey, or it was really early, if you wanted to get technical. I parked my jeep by on the curb outside my house, and grabbed the cooler and my purse, leaving everything else in the car, I would get it tomorrow.

I walked up the steps that led to the front door. The house was one story and cream colored, a vast contrast to Jay's house in La Push; it had tow arches by the front door. If you walked up from the driveway you went under on arch and then straight to the front door, if you came from the sidewalk, like I had you go up some steps, under the other arch and then turn a little to the right and you're at the front door. I unlocked the door with my key and walked in.

The house was dark and silent, I came in quietly and put the cooler in the fridge and then took my bag down the hall and to my room. The house had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. When you walked in you go straight into the living room and across from that you have to the kitchen and down the hall you turn left you get my room, the extra room and a bathroom, turn right you get my dad's master bedroom that holds the other bathroom. The extra bedroom was used as my dad's office, or so he says, I'm not allowed in there, ever.

I dropped my bag on the floor of my overly empty bedroom and then walked back out in the hallway, I walked over to the door that led to our garage and opened it to reveal that there was no car inside, which meant that my dad was not home, I was wondering why it was so quite. I didn't dwell on that for too long and just shut the door and walked to the front door locking it and walking back to my bedroom, I stripped off my clothes, leaving in my bra and underwear and laid down in bed.

I reached on the floor for my bag and grabbed my phone from inside it sending two quick text messages, one to Paul, the other to Jay telling them I stopped driving and was in bed. I was too tired to write that I was home and not at a hotel like they both think.

*_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _V _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ *

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy; I was lying on my stomach, one arm hanging off the bed the other under by pillow. I rolled over onto my back and looked at my surrounding, at first I was confused and wondering where I was, until my brain caught up with last night events and I realized I was in my bedroom at home in Monterey. I sat up in bed and sighed, I was feeling sad and slightly lost. I blamed it on Paul, because whenever he's not around I always feel a little lost.

I got up off the bed, and went and used the bathroom, when I walked out I was about to go into the kitchen, but then I remembered my attire or lack there of, and walked back to my bedroom. I was thinking of wearing the pajamas I had used during the road trip, but remembered that all of my luggage was still in the car, so I dug though my draws and found something to wear. Figuring that I would just have a lazy day today, since I was still tired from driving, I put on some comfy clothes. A pair of pink, yellow, and dark blue plaid short, a yellow sports bra, and white racer back tank top. Once I was decent enough I walked out of my room, grabbing a hair tie I saw and using it to put my hair in a sloppy bun, as I walked to the kitchen.

I rifled through the cupboard and fridge but everything was mostly bare, with the exception of a couple frozen dinners, a frozen pizza, some sodas, a couple bags of chips, and some expired milk. I poured the milk down the drain, plugging my nose with one hand as I did it, cause have you ever smelled expired milk? It's disgusting. I grabbed a soda and opened it, while heating up one of the frozen dinners.

I sipped my soda as I wondered around the house to see if my dad was here, I checked the garage and his car was not there, I also checked the driveway and it was empty too. I felt uneasiness creep upon me, but shrugged it off. Maybe Dad was at work, it is a weekday. The microwave timer interrupted my musing before it could go to a darker place. I shut the front door and pulled my food out of the microwave taking it with me to the living room.

I turned on the TV to a channel that was having an NCIS marathon. I watched and ate, and basically hung around the house for a number of hours. I was starting to get restless, after my fifth episode of NCIS and decided to empty out my jeep. I went to my room to get the keys and slip on my yellow flip-flops, then out the front door, down the stairs, and to my jeep. I unloaded my big suitcase, little suitcase and pillow, bringing it all into the house in one trip, though I did have to walk back out and lock up my jeep.

"Megan Taylor is that you?" My elderly next door neighbor, Mrs. Shields called out to me from on her lawn where she was watering some plants. My car made the loud beep sound letting me know it was locked, as I walked closer to Mrs. Shields' lawn so I didn't have to yell too loud.

"Yeah, it's me!" I still had to yell a little, her hearing was bad.

"No, need to yell dear I can hear you just fine." She scolded, I blushed slightly.

"I got a hearing aid," She explained, seeing the confusion on my face.

"Oh, well that's good." I said

"Isn't it?" she beamed, "I haven't seen you in a while, did you go on vacation?"

"Yeah, I went to visit my uncle in Washington."

"That's nice dear, did you have fun?"

"I had a blast, thanks for asking, I figured nobody would notice I was gone."

"Of course people noticed, neither you or your father have been around for a while, thought you might have moved or something." She said. Her sentence shocked me, Dad hasn't been around?

"Wait, my dad hasn't been around?" I asked

"No, I haven't seen him in a while; didn't he go with you to Washington?"

"No, he didn't," my voice was off, just like my emotions. Where was my dad?

"Well, maybe he went on vacation while you were away." She tried to amend.

"Yeah, maybe." I nodded my head absentmindedly.

"Um… I have to get back inside, unpack and stuff." I lied, making up an excuse to get out of this conversation, and fast.

"Of course dear, you go do that, it was nice to see you again." Mrs. Shields yelled, because I was already half way to the front door.

I was in a daze, my mind running a mile a minute, coming up with possible explanations for why my dad hasn't been home for a while, each explanation less likely than the first.

I ended up in my bedroom, I didn't remember walking here but apparently I did. All of my luggage from the trip was on my floor, including my bag. I kicked off my flip-flops then sat down on the floor, my back leaning up against my bed, I reached for my All You Need Is Love bag, intending to empty all the extra junk in it out, but a buzzing sound stopped me. I reached inside and pulled out my cell phone which was vibrating. The caller ID read Claire, why would Claire be calling me? Even though I was confused I answered the phone before she could hang up.

"Hello?"

"Meg!" she all put yelled at me, I pulled the phone away from my ear a little bit.

"Yeah?" I asked,

"Oh thank God we finally reached you." She sounded frantic, but why?

"Are you ok? You sound like something's wrong."

"I'm fine, but we thought you weren't." She explained.

"What?" I asked confused, thinking that I have been confused about so many things today, maybe I set a record, I internally laughed at myself.

"You haven't called Paul or Jay all day. When Paul tried and you didn't answer he started to go all bat-shit on us." She explained.

My humor from before instantly vanished, when I heard this. Crap, I forgot to call Paul and Jay this morning, and I remember not telling them that I had gotten home last night, so they must think that I'm supposed to be driving today.

"Shit." I whispered into the phone, feeling so stupid for worrying them all.

"Are you ok Meg? You haven't called anyone all day and haven't answered our calls." Claire said.

"Yeah, Claire I'm fine," I sighed "Crap, I'm so sorry, I got home late last night, and I just forgot to call anyone today."

"So you're home? You're ok, right?"

"I'm home, I'm fine."

"Good," she breathed. I heard some talking in the background, only picking up pieces of it, words like, Paul, fine, phase, Jay, call, home, language, and talk. Nothing that made much since to me or anything that formed a complete sentence.

"Claire are you there?" I asked.

"I'm here, sorry, Paul's freaking out, and Jay's worried so I told someone to tell them that you're fine and that I'm talking to you know."

"I'm really sorry for making you all worry; I just had some other things on my mind and totally forgot,"

"It's ok, just as long as we know your ok now, but didn't you hear your phone ringing? Everybody's been trying to call you for like three hours." I wince when she said three hours, that how long they've been worried. How did I not hear my phone? I was only outside for maybe twenty minutes tops. The answered dawned on me then.

"My phones on vibrate," I muttered,

"Seriously?" Claire laughed loudly, "You didn't answer your phone cause it was on vibrate?"

"Yep." I let my head fall back and onto the end of my mattress.

"Wow and here I was thinking that you were just deaf."

"Thanks a lot." I said sarcastically

"Hey it's better than thinking that you're ignoring us." Claire defended

"True." We were silent for a moment. "Where's Paul?" I finally asked the question that I had been wanting to say since I heard the Paul was freaking out.

"He's…outside?" Claire said hesitantly, making it come out sounding like a question.

"Yeah, he's outside with Sam, Jared, Embry and Leah," She reiterated, making it sound much more believable.

"What are they doing?" I questioned

"Trying to get Paul to calm down." She whispered.

I heard a voice in the back ground then Claire say "what? She asked," very defensively.

"Do you think I could talk to him?" My voice sounded weak.

"Uh," She paused, I heard more voices speaking in the back ground, " I don't think so, well at least not know," She continued

"When?" At this point it was need, I needed to talk to him and soon.

"Later, ok? When he gets back inside I'll have him call you."

"Promise?" I needed the reassurance

"Promise," Her voice was soft, like she knew how I was feeling right now.

"Okay."

"But I have to get off the phone now; Emily says Jay wants to talk to you, so I think he might call you soon. And Paul will call the second he gets his ass calmed down and inside." Claire told me. t

The voice in the background was closer now and I could hear what they said this time, "Claire stop cussing." It almost made me laugh,

"What? Are you my mother Quil?" she hissed

"No…" the voice or Quil said hesitantly

"Well than shut up!" Claire said, Quil was silent.

"I'll talk to you later Claire." I told her, even thought I was having fun listening to her and Quil bicker I knew that I had to talk to Jay.

"Okay, bye Meg, and don't worry he will call." She reassured.

"Bye," I hung up my phone and not a second later it was vibrating again, the caller ID read Jay this time. I sighed and answered it.

"Megan Mercy!" Jay yelled.

"Hi." I said softly.

Jay then proceeded to ask if I was all right, what the hell I was thinking by not answering the phone, and lecture me in the dangers of high stress levels, because if I kept doing shit like this, Jays words not mine, then Jay's levels would be off the charts, and could possibly kill him and I don't want him to die do I? I told him he was full of shit, but I was still sorry for not calling or answering my phone, I also asked him if he had heard from my dad lately, his answer was no, clearly laced with confusion of why I was asking, but he didn't pry.I talked to Haley for a while and she told me to stop feeling so bad, and that Jay is just prone to overreaction and so is Paul, or at least that's what she's heard.

When I hung up that time, the same thing happened as before, my phone immediately started vibrating again. It was Paul this time, so I answered it without another thought. I talked to Paul then for a long time, I even ate my dinner as we talked, and when it became way late and we needed to hang up I was reluctant. But I did hang up and then fell into a rest-less sleep that night.

* _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _V _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _*

Tossing and turning all night was a very bad way to get any sleep, and when I woke up at ten-thirty the next morning I felt like I hadn't slept at all.

I didn't bother changing out of my clothes from yesterday, I just through my hair up in a ponytail and went to go heat up another frozen dinner, thinking I would have to go to the story soon, so I could get some good food to eat around here. I ate in the living room again, watching TV, like I usually do when I'm at home, its not like we have family dinners around here.

I had just sat back down on the couch, from doing my dishes, when the front door opened. I turned my head and saw someone walk in the door. And let me just tell you, I was shocked.

**AN: So what did you think? Sorry for the cliff hanger, but who do you think it is? So the outfits are on my profile like always as well as a picture of how I kind of see Meg's house in Monterey. And I will tell you that I actually Map Quested how long it took to get from La Push, Washington to Monterey, California, it takes about 17 hours and 12 minutes and is 999.93 miles. And some big news, or big for me is one of my readers made a couple of banners for my story. I love them and was so excited when I was told, they are on my profile and were made by sweetmoly. Thank you so much! I would love it if you all reviewed and told me what you thought. And sorry it took me so long to update but school was ending so I was busy with that and I had my wisdom teeth pulled so I was incapacitated for about a week. I'm doing summer school again this year, I'm trying to finish up all my math, while also remembering how much I hate math, and I'm volunteering at a local library this summer, so I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I'm hoping to start writing it soon. Thank you all for reading! :D  
**

** *REVIEW PLEASE *  
**


	21. Get Out

**AN: Hey everybody! Look its a new chapter, aren't you excited? So, since Eclipse comes out today I figured I would update. It didn't take me too long to write this one, probably cause I really like this chapter and have been wanting to write it since I came up with my plot for this story, cause this really is a chapter that changes a lot. I did something different with this chapter, I added some song lyrics at the beginning, I normally won't do that but I thought that this song really fit this chapter. Also thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, it always means a lot to me. **

CH-21: Get Out

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright  
'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

-Perfect by Simple Plan

I was shocked, my body stilled on the couch, the only move I could make was to reach beside me, grab the remote, and turn off the TV. I couldn't make myself say or do anything else. The person walked farther into the house and didn't notice me. The person walked into the kitchen grabbed a glass and filled it with water, before walking back out and stopping fast in there tracks. The person had finally noticed me. The person had their back to the kitchen and was facing me. I had turned around on the couch, my back to the TV facing the person as well. The person reached behind them and sat the glass of water on the counter, without taking their eyes off me.

"Who are you?" She asked, yes it was a women; she looked to be in her middle to late 20's. She had pale skin and light brown hair that was neatly pinned up in a bun on the back of her head.

"What?" I couldn't think of anything else to say, I mean she walks into my house and then asks who I am, I mean really? What the hell!

"Who. Are. You?" she punctuated each word, letting me hear her clearly, but sounding like she was talking to a small child.

"Who am I?" I repeated, pointing at myself, totally confused.

"Yeah," she answered

"Meg," was all I said

"Okay," she was eyeing me, it made me nervous. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." I told her, she looked at me calculatingly.

"You do?" She double checked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered, and then thought, why am I answering her questions? She could be a robber or a murderer, shouldn't I be asking the questions in this situation?

"I'm having his baby!" She blurted out; I was more confused than before.

"Congratulations?" It came out sounding like a question, but how else was I supposed to respond to that. I looked at her calculatingly from head to toe, finally noticing her swollen stomach, she didn't look that far along, but far enough that she had a noticeable bump. She was wearing fancy black pants and a nice white top. Her hands were hovering over her stomach as her fingers played nervously with a set of keys.

My eyes zeroed in on the keys, they looked familiar. I got up off the couch and slowly walked toward her, she stayed still, but her breathing sounded a little labored. Once I was close enough I reached out and grabbed the keys, she let them go willingly, letting her arms drop to her sides. I looked down at them in my hands and was surprised beyond belief when I figured out where I've seen them before.

I glanced between the keys and the pregnant lady standing before me, finally understanding some things. I stared down at the keys for minute, my gaze planted firmly on a small key chain that was attached to them. The key chain was a large gold, L attached to a T. Lily Taylor, that's what it stood for. My mother's initials, on my father's key. My dad never let any body use his keys, he said once that they were the key's to his life, laughing at his lame joke, he never even let me touch them much less use them. A single tear fell and landed precisely on the gold letters. I wiped my face hurriedly, before I composed myself.

"Kyle Taylor," I said, looked back at the women before me.

"That's what you meant before." I continued, shaking my head. "You're having his baby." The women didn't say anything just looked at me like I was insane.

"I'm right aren't I?" I asked, needed to know that I was, but hoping that I was wrong.

"Yeah, it's his baby." She told me, nodding her head. I laughed shakily, thinking that all those idea's I came up with yesterday about where my dad was, that this option, this reality, was not one of those thoughts, not even close.

"Where's he now?" I asked, truly curious.

"On his way here." She made it sound like a threat, and it just might have been.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked, nodding toward her stomach. She looked down and placed her hands on her stomach rubbing it gently, smiling softly.

"We're letting it be a surprise." She told me, sounding genuinely excited and happy but, emphasizing the 'we' so I didn't miss the plural usage. I chuckled darkly.

"Yeah? And what do you want?" I asked

"Either is fine with me."

"What about Kyle?" I asked, calling my dad by his first name.

"He says that as long as it's healthy he doesn't care." She was still smiling down at her stomach, but looked up at me, like she forgot it was me standing her asking her these questions.

"You better pray to god that it's a boy." I told her icily. Her eyes widened at me and her hands on her stomach stopped, I noticed then that she had a ring on her finger, on her left hand.

"Are you and Kyle married?" I asked, my voice shaking a little.

"Engaged." She answered cautiously like she had earlier. I nodded not knowing what to say. We were both silent for a while, I was too busy trying to get my head wrapped around all this new information, that I almost didn't hear her ask a question.

"What?" I said

"Who are you?" She asked. I had been fiddling with the keys in my hand, so when she asked her question and I realized that she honestly didn't know who I was, they fell out of my hands, falling on the hard wood floor, with a clatter.

"He didn't tell her," I whispered to myself, "He didn't tell her anything, that bastard." I was shaking my head not believing it. Does he hate me that much? I wondered, am I that much of a disappointment? I looked at the women's stomach again, knowing that in there was my future little brother or sister. I hope you have a better life, I thought wishing that some how the little baby in there could hear me, that your father actually loves you.

"Are you going to answer me?" she asked timidly, probably thinking I'm some insane person talking to myself.

"Yeah, I'll tell you who I am." I told her, she looked at me expectantly. "You might want to sit down" I said, She shook her head.

"It would be better for the baby." I tried, She already looked like she was hurting just by standing there, shifting her weight, trying to get more comfortable.

The lady eyed me carefully and nodded. I expected her to go and sit on the couch, but she walked into the kitchen, brought a chair from the table back with her, putting it right where she had been standing before and sitting down on it, sighing as she did so. I nodded at her, because even though I didn't necessarily like her or my father, the baby she was carrying was my sibling and when I told her who I was I didn't want her to faint and fall down or something. She looked like she was preparing for the worse, but some how I doubt the truth would be what she expected.

"I'm his daughter." I told her, just coming right out and saying it, not beating around the bush. She blinked a couple of times looking thoroughly confused.

"Whose daughter?" she asked, her face told me that she knew who I was talking about, but wanted to hear me say it just to be sure, just like I had done to her when I realized who she was.

"Kyle Taylor's." I said, using his full name, so she would know that it's not some other Kyle, I was talking about.

"Does he know about you?" she questioned softly.

"I would hope so." I said, "I've been living here for seventeen years, and I don't think he's that oblivious." I was starting to get angry at this situation now, actually it was more at my father than the situation it's self. The women looked shocked, completely and utterly shocked, I bet she was feeling the same way as me right about now.

"You said your names Meg right?" she wondered, smiling softly at me, not as hostile as before.

"Yeah," I nodded once.

"Is that short for something, Margret perhaps?"

"Uh, Megan actually,"

"That makes sense, you know, when I walked in and saw you; I thought you were either a burglar or his ex-wife." Her eyes looked far off; I put my hands on the back of the couch and leaned against it.

"Ex-wife?" I asked confused

"Yeah, he told me he was married once before." She explained "he didn't do into detail but I figured they got divorced. How old are you?"

"17 but I'll be 18 in October." I said automatically.

"I did think you looked a little too young to have been married to him,"

"Yeah." I agreed, wondering how old this woman thought I was.

"Where's your mother?"

"She died when I was three." My voice was emotionless, just like it always is when I talk about her dying; let's just say it's a sore subject.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." She muttered, shifting in her seat.

"I know, its okay." I said softly, gazing around the room, feeling the awkwardness in the air between us. I was thinking about what to say next when the front door opened again; I could only guess who it was.

My dad walked in the door, his head was down looking at some electronical thing, he presses some button then put it in his pocket, just as he walked farther into the house, and sees me standing by the back of the couch right across from the women who is apparently his fiancé. Both me and the women were looking at him, he smiled when he saw the women, but looked confused when he saw me, then something must have dawned on him because a second later he was glaring at me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, walking more into the house and over to the women, his gaze never wavering from me.

"Well hello to you too dad," I rolled my eyes, I was used to this kind of behavior, never really being acknowledged by him, unless there was something he wanted to insult me about.

"You shouldn't be here." He stated, walking three more steps and standing next to the women, resting his hand on her shoulder, she was looking up at him and I could see the complete adoration in her eyes, I think I was about to be sick.

"And why not?" I scoffed

"You're supposed to be gone another week, why are you here?" He asked his tone of voice hardening.

"Because I live here," I shrugged, his jaw hardened and locked, his eyes shooting daggers at me. He hated it when I was sarcastic, which might be the reason I am.

"Cindy," he said, removing his gaze from me and looking at the women in the chair at his side.

"Did you find the list I told you about?" he continued

"Uh, no I got distracted." The women said, or Cindy, now that I knew her name I could quite calling her the women, but hey it's not like I bothered asking her what her name was in the first place.

"It's in my bedroom, would you be a dear and go get it?" he asked, rather nicely too, not even sounding conceded in the least.

"Ok," Cindy sounded confused, but none the less did as he asked, getting off the chair and walking down the hall.

When she was out of sight Dad's turned to look at me and the soft, caring face he used with Cindy was gone and the hard, mean look was back, and staring straight at me. His posture stiffened and he crossed his arms over his chest. I stopped leaning on the back of the couch and matched his stance, knowing he was just doing it to be intimidating. I knew how he operated. We we're both quite, the only noise was of Cindy shuffling around in the bedroom. She came out a moment later looking very triumphant, but once she noticed how we were looking at one another her smile slipped from her face. She went back to my dad's side and placed a hand on his arm. His eyes shifted to her for just a moment before they were back on me.

"Honey, do you mind waiting in the car for me? I need to talk to Meg in private," He sounded all sweet and parenty, but we both knew that the second she left that would all change.

"You're car or mine?" She asked

"Mine, I can drop you off at work and I'll pick you up after, we can come back and get your car tomorrow," He told her

"I work as a waitress at that fancy Italian restaurant, over by the mall," she explained to me, like I really wanted to know or even cared. I nodded at her to let her know I was listening, but I kept quite still.

"Ok then," Cindy said, her eyes shifting from my father to me a couple of times before she turned and walked out the door. Neither my father nor I said anything until we heard the front door close and then the sound of a car door opening and shutting. Then the man before me started in.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing here Megan?" he all but shouted at me, his face already starting to get red with anger.

"Well like I told you before, I live here," I stated calmly.

"You're not supposed to be back for another damned week, why are you early?"

"Well if you would ever answer you're phone than you would know the answer to that." I said. I don't know how he did it, but somehow he was able to glare at me even more than before. He reached inside his jacket pocket and took out a little blackberry cell phone, which is what he must have been looking at when he came into the house. The only problem with phone was that it was not the phone that I remember my dad having.

"What happened to your old phone?" I asked, he glanced from the phone to me, then put it back in his pocket, then left the room and walked down the hall, coming back a second later with the cell phone that I remembered him having. It was an old, pay as you go phone, it didn't even flip open or slid up or anything, yes it was that old.

"Nothing happened to it." He said smugly.

"But no, we couldn't give our only daughter a number to the new phone now could we?" I asked rhetorically. He again glared.

"Because," I continued, "that would just be bad right? Your daughter, actually having the number to a phone where she could actually reach you at? A phone that you didn't keep in your room when you haven't been home for weeks. Because that would just be crazy!" I finished my rant, feeling severely pissed off.

"Shut that big ass mouth of yours Megan!" he shouted. Putting the old phone up to his ear and listening to the messages, all most likely from Jay or myself.

"You shouldn't have driven back early," he told me.

"And why not?"

"I wasn't expecting to see your ugly face yet."

"Are you sure that's it, or did you not want me to meet your pregnant fiancé, who, I might add, knows nothing about me." I was yelling now too.

"This has nothing to do with her!"

"Yeah? Really? So you're not hoping to get a second chance with her? Maybe she'll have a boy, the son you always wanted. But oh wait, let's just conveniently forget to mention your daughter from another marriage."

"A daughter I never wanted." He yelled, looking like he expected me to burst into tears the second he said that.

"Like that's a surprise to me." I rolled my eyes, "but hey," I continued on brightly sarcasm in full force now. "Maybe Candy will have to son you always wanted."

"Hopefully!" he said, "and I'll tell you something, he won't be as big of a disappointment as you." He sneered; I noticed how he didn't bother to correct me on Cindy's name, when I had called her Candy.

"And if it's a girl? What then? You gonna treat her as badly as you treat me? Oh, no, wait," I held up my hand in a wait gesture acting like I had the best idea ever, but really is wasn't

"You would leave Cindy wouldn't you? Leave her if she had a girl, that's what you would do, and we both know it, too bad Cindy doesn't."

"I wouldn't leave her!" the words didn't even sound convincing coming out of his mouth.

"Right," I snorted.

"I didn't leave your mother," he told me,

"But you would have if you could right? There was just something stopping you, wasn't there? And let me take a guess, once you finally we're going to, she died huh? And left you with a little girl you never even wanted." My voice was cold and sharp, the only emotion in it was anger.

"Don't you dare talk about you're mother, you ungrateful little bitch." He yelled, finger pointing at me, like he wished it were a knife.

"Yeah and why not, why is my mother such a taboo around this house?" I asked.

"Because you don't need to know one thing about her, she left me with you, and its all her fault," I was getting angry at my dad, I hated people talking about my mom, especially when it was bad things, like my dad was saying now, except the bad thing this time, was me.

"Yeah, like it's her fault she died." I said, my hand instinctively coming up to my neck to rest on my necklace. My dad saw this movement, and it froze him. I realized what I had done and moved my hand, so it rested at my side again.

"What's that?" his voice was deadly calm, it scared me more than his yelling.

"Just a necklace, nothing special." I told him, knowing it was a lie, and hating to have to say it. He didn't believe a word I said and came charging at me. I shrieked a little and tried to step back but, the couch was behind me and I had no where to go. He grabbed the necklace with in hand and yanked, despite my protests and attempts to get his hand of my necklace, he was strong and there was no fighting him. He took a step back after he pulled it from my neck, holding it up to his face with one hand and examining it.

"This has a P on it." he stated, breathing a small sigh, it almost looked like he was relieved. He must have thought that it was the M necklace, it was the same design after all.

"Yes," I agreed

"What does it stand for?" he demanded to know

"Nothing." I hurried out "it's just a letter."

"A boy gave this to you didn't he?"

"No!" I yelled,

"You're lying."

"I'm not!" And I wasn't, Paul didn't actually give it to me, Kim, Leah, Emily, and Claire did, it just so happened to stand for Paul's name.

"You're fucking this boy aren't you, you little slut, and I bet you think you're in love am I right?" His voice sounded concede now.

"I'm not fucking him." I defended

"So you think you're in love? How sweet." He was mocking me now.

"I don't know."

"You don't know what?"

"If I'm in love."

"Well I'll tell you right now your not." My dad said, "Love doesn't exist."

"Yes it does." I knew it did, I felt it in my heart, love exists, even if he thinks other wise.

"And what would you know of love Megan?" He asked snidely

"Enough to know when it's real. Like your love for me, its not, I don't even think you have any…"

"You got one thing right." He interrupted me.

"Your love for Cindy is most likely fake too, and I wouldn't even be surprised if you never even loved my mom." I was being very bold and I knew that, but for some reason I felt courageous right now. Dad looked angrier than I had ever seen him, once he heard my words.

"That is it!" he yelled through clenched teeth, I jumped from the shear volume of his voice echoing through the house. He stepped closer to me, getting right up in my face, my eyes got wide and I actually felt scared of him for the first time, my courage from before slipping from me completely.

"You ungrateful little bitch, I am sick and tired of you; I never even wanted you and your sorry ass around here. You have two hours to pack up all your shit and get the fuck out of my house and my life. And never, ever talk about your mother!" My dad took a step back, letting this information sink in for a minute before he turned and walked away, throwing the necklace on the ground as he did so.

I didn't move from my position of my back being pressed tightly against the couch, until I heard my dad's car start and pull out of the driveway. And you know what the first thing I did once I was positive he left? I ran. Straight to my room, flinging open draws and closets, grabbing handfuls of clothes and stuffing them in my suitcase, which I had never unpacked. I grabbed my other large suitcase from under my bed, so I could put in the rest of my stuff. It took me maybe forty-five minutes tops to get everything I owned here into my suitcases.

I raced out the door shoving my suitcases and bags into the Jeep, I only ran back inside to put on my flip-flops, grab my All You Need Is Love bag. And was out the door again, I shut the front door behind me then ran to the driver's side of my car, putting my bag in the passenger seat and starting the jeep. I was about to leave when I remembered something important was still in the house, I hopped out of the jeep, leaving it running, and back into the house, I had not locked the front door so I didn't need my keys to open it, I flung open the door and walked right to were I needed to be.

My eyes traveled the floor, looking for the object of my desire. I found it right in the middle of the walk way. I walked over and crouched down, the necklace looked fine and other than the broken chain, it seemed to be in perfect condition. I picked it up gently, planning to put it in my pocket, but remembered that I was still in my pajamas, and I had no plans of changing, I was ready to leave this place and as fast as I could. I clutched the necklace in one hand as I ran out the door of my home in Monterey, California for the last time slamming the door shut behind me. Climbing into the jeep, I put the necklace in one of the small pockets in my purse, and then was speeding off down the road.

*_ _ _ _V_ _ _ _*

Hours later when I was at a gas station filling up my jeep and getting a cup of coffee, the reality of the situation hit me. My dad told me to leave and he's having a kid with some women I don't know. And the funny thing about this is that I should be feeling sad, betrayed, and abandoned and I am, but it's just masked by the sheer determination of getting back to La Push. All those bad feelings involving my dad are just at the back of my mind, distant and small.

When I hopped in my jeep and drove away, there was no doubt in my mind of where I would go. La Push, it was the one place I've been wanting to go back to since I left it, only four days or so prior. And the main reason is Paul. Yes, I have family and a bunch of friends that live in La Push too, but the only thing that is really driving me to get back there is the promise of being with Paul again, it's like he's constantly on my mind. I never imagined that I would miss him this much. I want to be whole again, I want to feel safe and loved again and most importantly I want to be with Paul again, and never have to leave.

The first day I drove back to La Push, I drove a lot, I would stop at rest stops and take naps then get some coffee and continue driving. I got some text from Jay and Paul, I even got one from Kim, but I wrote them all back the same thing that I was busy and would talk to them later. Knowing that with every minute I drove I was getting closer to La Push and Paul, I refused to get sucked into conversations when I could talk to them all once I got there.

Since I was taking naps on and off all day, I didn't stop once it got dark. I just kept driving until I was too tired then I napped again. I had left the cooler at the house in Monterey so when, I was at gas stations or rest stops I loaded up on food and drinks, mostly stuff that did not need to be kept cold, I also stopped at some fast food places. The days I spent driving started to bleed together, with my wacked out sleeping patterns, and determination to get back to La Push as soon as possible. I hadn't even taken the time to change since I left, which left me in my pajamas.

When I started getting closer to La Push, passing places I remember, I started getting excited and restless, wanting to go faster and get there sooner, the only thing that kept me going the speed limit was knowing that if I got pulled over than it would just take me longer. Going passed the 'welcome to La Push' sign almost pushed me over the edge with the amount of relief I felt, knowing I was here and so much closer to Paul than I had been in days. I didn't bother to stop at Jay's house or call him or anyone, I just drove straight to Paul's house, needing to see him and be with him, it was like I was addicted, like I needed him so bad I couldn't live without him, and with him in close proximity and still not being able to see him or touch him was driving me crazy. I drove down Paul's street and found his house, there were no cars in the driveway so I parked my jeep there.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car as quick as I possibly could, I slammed my car door behind me, not caring if anyone was sleeping, even though it wasn't that late, only a little passed nine o'clock at night, I didn't even bother to think if Paul and his family would mind me just showing up, I need to see Paul and now. I ran up to the front door and rang the door bell, after a minute and no answer I knocked, well it was more of a constant banging on the door, until it was thrown open, banging into the wall behind it. And then there stood Paul. I almost burst into happy tears right then, I have no words to explain the amount of pure relief, happiness, and joy that I had once I saw him.

"What do you…?" Paul's sentenced was ended abruptly when he saw me.

I looked at him then, he was still tall and huge and utterly gorgeous, but he also looked like complete shit. His beautiful dark brown eyes that I love so much looked emotionless and dead, his hair was stuck up in every which way like he either dragged his hands through it in frustration or just woke up, but considering the bags he had under his eyes from lack of sleep I figured it wasn't the latter. Paul's face just looked sad and defeated. It took me only a few seconds to take all this in.

"Paul." I whispered, it was the only thing I could think to say.

"Meg." Paul said his voice as soft as mine. I needed him then and before I could stop and think I launched myself at him, throwing my arms around his waist and burying my face in his chest, holding on to him as tight as I could. The second I touched him Paul's arms were around me and pulling me tighter against him. His arms were like a vice around me, but I didn't care, Paul was here, I was here and that was all that mattered.

**AN: So what did you think? I told you Meg had to leave for a reason. I hope you all liked that, I loved writing it for some reason, maybe cause it made Meg go back to La Push or maybe cause it just showed you how her dad really is, I don't know but for whatever reason I wrote this chapter really fast and it might be one of my favorite chapters. A couple people reviewed last chapter guessing that the surprise visitor was either Meg's dad or Paul, I bet none of you expected who it actually. How did you like the song lyrics at the beginning? Do you think that it fit this chapter? I kind of thought it kind of expressed Meg's relationship with her dad or kind of like her thoughts of how she can't be good enough for her dad to like her or even love her. So, I found out that this story is now on two more community's or C2's depending on what you want to call them. Imprint Stories and When Gravity Moves..., are the new ones and this story is also on The Imprinted and Twilight OC's which I mentioned in an authors note from and earlier chapter. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile, but her outfit this chapter is the same one from the end of last chapter. Eclipse comes out today, has anyone seen it? I won't get to see it until either mid-July or early August, so if anyone has seen it tell me please! I need details! Thank you all for reading this chapter and I hope you like it as much as I did. :D  
**

***PLEASE REVIEW*  
**


	22. Home Sweet Home

**AN: Look I updated, I bet your all so excited aren' t you? I'm really sorry it took me forever to write this. I have some excuses if you want to hear them. First off I had some writers block, I think I was just so excited that Meg was back in La Push that my brain just stopped and none of the words came. Secondly I have had family in town for the last two weeks, so during that time I had to babysit my eight year old cousin and only had like two or three hours a day where I could write and do all my own stuff. Ok so enough with my excuses. Thank You for reading and reviewing last chapter, I got a ton of reviews and they all make me so happy. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't think its one of my best but its pretty good. Thanks again. **

CH-22: Home Sweet Home

I was in Paul's arms. I was in La Push, standing in the door way to Paul's house, his arms around me and mine around him. It was surreal. I clung to Paul, my arms tight around his middle, my hands clutching his shirt keeping it in a death grip, my head buried against his chest. Paul held me to him just as tightly, maybe more. One of his arms wrapped around my shoulders, the other around my waist, and his face turned into my neck.

It felt like I hadn't seen him in years, but it also felt like I was finally whole again and like nothing else in the world mattered. I don't know how long we stood there, but it only seemed like seconds, when in reality it was more. A gust of wind blew past us, causing me to shiver in the minimal amount of clothes I had on. Noticing my shiver, Paul pulled back slightly from my hold, I tried to hold on to him tighter, but it didn't seem to make a difference. Keeping me in his arms, Paul pulled me into his house, shutting the front door behind us. Paul took his arms from around me and instead pulled back so he was looking at me then cupped my cheeks in his hands. We looked at each other for a moment, and then Paul stepped closer and smashed his lips to mine.

Our kiss was hungry and desperate, our lips moving together roughly, before we both slowed down, the kiss turning gentle and sweet. The kiss kept going until we were both out of breath and reluctantly had to break apart for oxygen. His forehead leaned against mine and he removed his hands from my face, wrapping his arms back around me. We didn't talk or move, the only thing I could hear was our heavy breathing and the fast beating of my heart inside my chest.

"I can't believe you're here." Paul whispered, breaking the silence that had engulfed us.

"Me too." I agreed, moving my head and resting my forehead against his shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating smell that I had missed so much.

"I love you." He breathed softly into my ear.

"Thank you." I said back just as softly.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked, still talking quietly into my ear.

"I am now." I admitted lifting my head from his shoulder and looking right into his eyes. Paul's gorgeous brown eyes didn't look dead any more, there seemed to be a new light in them as he looked right back at me, a small smile playing at his lips.

"Good." He said.

I didn't say anything more, because at this moment a huge feeling of relief washed through me, like a gigantic weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I just smiled at Paul and leaned into him, suddenly tired.

"You tired babe?" he asked, I nodded.

"Yes."

"Me too." Paul released his arms from around me and I reluctantly did the same to him.

Paul grabbed my hand, and led me through the house and up the stairs. His house was dark and quite, other than the ticking of one of the clocks and the creaking of the house it was silent. We climbed the stairs carefully, and Paul led me to his room. He walked in first, flipping on the light as he went through the door way. It looked the same as last time I was here, except now there was a hole in one of his walls, I didn't ask. My body was exhausted and all the adrenaline I had before was gone.

Paul led me over to the bed. I let go of his hands, kicked off my flip-flops and crawled in gratefully, laying my head on one pillow and wrapping the comforter around my cold body. Paul stood next to the other side of the bed, a weird look in his eyes. I turned on my side, facing him and patted the spot on the bed next to me in encouragement. Paul smiled and laid down on the bed beside me. We were both on our sides, facing each other. The energy between us so thick that before I new what I was doing I had scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around his torso. Paul sighed contentedly and wrapped his arms around me as well. And that's how I got the best nights sleep I have ever had.

*_ _ _V_ _ _*

I woke up feeling overwhelmingly hot. I shifted in bed a little and a warm arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened significantly, making it so I could not move an inch. I stiffened at the thought of someone's arm around me. I looked around at my dark surrounding and my mind finally registered that I was in Paul's room, the memories of yesterday coming back to me. I relaxed, knowing that it was Paul's arm that was chaining me to the bed.

I was on my side facing the door; my back was against his chest. I sighed, thinking that being in Paul's bed was a really nice thing, until I realized I had to go to the bathroom. I tried to squirm my way out of Paul's hold, but with every move his arm tightened around me, like his unconscious self couldn't fathom the idea of letting me go. Since the whole moving around to get him to let go idea wasn't working, I tired a new tactic of attempting to pry his arm off of me, with out waking him up. That didn't work well either.

"What are you doing?" an amused voice asked from behind me. I turned my head and found Paul awake looking at me, through sleep hooded eyes.

"Trying to get up?" it came out like a question.

"I can see that." Paul said a small smile playing on his lips.

"But why?" he asked

"I have to pee." I said, though it sounded more like a whine.

"Oh, ok." He said, understanding dawning on him, he took his arm up off me, and I got out of the bed.

I opened his bedroom door slowly and carefully, easing my way out and walking quietly to the bathroom. I did my business and walked back to Paul's room. I eased the door open then shut, once I was inside. Paul was laying on his back the comforter lying loosely at his waist. I walked over to the bed and crawled back in. I scooted over so I was next to Paul. I lifted the comforter up and put my legs under it before I lied down on my side, resting my head against Paul's chest, right over his heart. I wrapped on of my arms around his bare, toned chest. One of Paul's arms came around my shoulder and the other took my hand that was on his chest and linked our hands and fingers together. I tilted my head up and saw a wide awake Paul looking down at me.

"I'm so glad you're here," He said softly, his warm breathe washing over my face.

"Me too Paul," I whispered back "Me too."

Silence fell over us then. I didn't know why Paul was quite but I was waiting for him to ask me how and why I was here, in La Push. Because after everything I told him about not being able to stay, I leave then come back a week or so later showing up at his door step one night. If it was me, I would want an explanation.

"I missed you." I told him

"I missed you too Meg, you have no idea," Paul whispered the last part sadly, like he wished I knew something I didn't.

"Are you ever gonna ask why I'm here?" I finally questioned

"I figured you would bring it up when you wanted to talk about it. I'm just content knowing that you're here with me, that I really don't need a reason for why you are." Paul explained.

"But don't you want to know?"

"Of course I do," He said, I waited for him to ask. He laughed.

"I'm not gonna ask, when you want to talk about it you will." I smiled softly at him, he was so sweet. I decided then that I did want to talk about it at least a little bit.

"He's getting married and having a baby," I started

"Who?" He asked, I could see it in his face that he knew who I was talking about, but just wanted confirmation.

"My dad," Paul was silent for a second

"Did you runaway?" he asked concerned, I laughed humorlessly.

"No, I didn't," I sighed "Apparently I wasn't supposed to find all this out, and when I did, of course I was mad. So we fought and I may or may not have said something's that I shouldn't have and he kicked me out."

Paul was silent when I finished telling him the short version of the story. Paul's eyes were closed tightly, his jaw clenched, and his arms around me tightened. I could tell he was mad, not at me of course but at my dad. When Paul was able to reign in his anger, he opened his eyes. His hard face instantly softening once he looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He said

"For what?"

"For what happened to you and for getting mad just then,"

"Don't be." I told him, because honestly I had expected that kind of reaction out of him, he was always upset when something hurt me, especially when it was him doing the hurting.

"I love you," he said, I smiled at him and lifted my head up so I could kiss his chest right over his heart, then rested my head back down on it.

"Does anyone know you're here?" Paul asked me,

"No, I didn't call anyone and this is the first place I came."

"Is that why I hadn't talked to you in a couple days? When you kept sending texts saying that you were busy. Was it because you were driving here?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to get distracted. It was like I was on a mission and I just needed to get here as fast as possible." I told him.

"You didn't drive too fast did you?" he asked concerned,

"No I didn't drive really fast." I laughed quietly, not wanting to be too loud. A thought struck me then.

"Won't your parent freak if they find me in your bed?" I said,

"They're not here." He told me, chuckling under his breathe at my concern and the fact that I finally thought of that.

"They're not?"

"Nope. My parents took my sisters to Seattle for a couple of days to visit some old family friends."

"Why didn't you go?" I wanted to know. Paul looked down at me with sad eyes and pressed a kiss into my hair.

"I haven't been too much fun the past week or so."

"Why not?" I asked, Paul looked at me like I was missing something obvious, which I might have been, but considering that I was super tired, I just chalked it up to lack of sleep.

"You left." He said sadly. I could see in his eyes that just saying the words pained him.

"Oh." Was all I said. My memory flashed back to when I first got back and saw him. When he looked like complete shit. He still looks bad, just not as sad and disheveled.

"What happened to you when I left?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked back, his eyes shifting away from mine nervously.

"You know what I mean." I said, because I knew he did we had a similar conversation to this before I left.

"I don't know," he admitted, "I just kind of shut down. I didn't feel like doing anything. I basically locked myself in my room, for most of the time. They guys came and forced me to go out and over to Emily's a couple times, but I wasn't too much fun, so they eventually just let me be. My parents left me alone, but Shane and Shawn took it as there new mission in life to cheer me up, but it didn't work. That's kind of why my parents took them to Seattle with them, so I could finally have some peace and quite. I think they thought that if they just gave me some time I would get better. But I could tell they were worried, especially when I turned down most of the food they offered."

I was listening with rapt attention, imagining it all in my head, and feeling completely horrible about it all. I let him continue on thought, because after all I was the one who asked to know what happened.

"I barely slept, every time I closed my eyes all I saw was you driving away and that scared me more than any nightmare I've had. The memory just replayed over and over in my mind. I basically just laid here, doing nothing, but worry about you and wish you were here with me." Paul finished with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, with watery eyes. Paul let go of my hand and ran his hand up and down my arm in a soothing motion.

"Don't be, you didn't have a choice and I knew it would be bad, I had been mentally preparing myself for it, but it all still hit me like a ton of bricks. But never mind that, you're here now and that's all that matters." He said, smiling at the last part, I tried to give him a smile back, and I managed one very small smile.

"It sucked for me too," I admitted

"Yeah?"

"Maybe not as bad as you, because I had things I had to do, but it was still horrible. I felt kinda empty a lot, like there was some piece inside me that was missing," I tried to explain without sounding weird.

"I know what you mean," Paul said "I felt that way too," I lifted my head up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. As I laid my head back down on his chest, I yawned a big yawn.

"You're tired." He stated

"So are you." I pointed out

"You should sleep." He told me

"Only if you do." I bargained. Paul laughed softly

"Fine, now close your eyes," He ordered, I did as he said, not even trying to fight him any more and within seconds I feel back asleep.

*_ _ _V_ _ _*

I woke up the next morning, still lying on Paul's chest. I lifted myself up a little so I could look at the little digital clock on the night stand next to Paul's side of the bed. When I saw it I realized that it was not morning, in fact it was the afternoon. I sighed and dropped back down onto Paul, lightly.

"Did you know you snore?" Paul asked, scaring me. I thought he was sleeping still.

"I don't snore." I defended

"You do too." He argued, "Not like big monster snores but cute little ones."

"I don't snore." I said loudly.

"Yes you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"I do not." I said, feeling like a little kid, arguing like this.

"Yeah, okay." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I shook my head at him but let it go. I sat up in then bed and stretched my arms above my head. Scrunching my nose up as I did so, because I realized that I was in serious need of a shower. Paul sat up in bed next to me and stretched as well, before placing a light kiss on my shoulder and then resting his chin there.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my middle.

"Yeah, I'm okay." I said, and for the most part I really was.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little." I admitted

"Want me to make breakfast?" he questioned. I turned my head and looked at Paul like he was crazy.

"What? I can cook." He said offended.

"Really?" I said incredulously

"Yes." He reassured. My eyes narrowed.

"I don't believe you."

"Would I lie to you?" He asked

"I don't know, would you?" I asked back, actually wanting to know the answer.

"No," He said, his voice rang out with sincerity. "I wouldn't." I sighed a little in his arms.

"So what can you cook?" I questioned him.

"Um…Spaghetti, eggs, toast, bacon, mmm I liked bacon." Paul listed "uh, what else? I can make pancakes, sandwiches, cereal, mashed potatoes from a box, macaroni and cheese from a box, and some other things I can't think of right now." I laughed at Paul as he finished.

"What do you feel like making?" I asked

"I don't know, but since I'm trying to impress you with my culinary skills." I scoffed as he said that, "I think I'll make you pancakes and bacon."

"You're only making bacon because you want some aren't you?" I inquired.

"Well, yeah." Paul admitted unashamed.

"Ok, let me go I have to pee." I told him.

"Again?" He asked, I rolled my eyes

"Yes again." Paul let me go and I scooted off the bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Hey Paul?" I called out, opening the bathroom door.

"Yeah?" he asked, coming over to me and standing in front of the bathroom door.

"Would it be ok if I took a shower?"

"Yeah, of course." He responded

"Well then could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you go out to my car and bring in one of the big suitcases. It doesn't matter which one, both big ones have clean clothes in them. And just put it outside the door." I told him.

"Sure. Where are your car keys?" He asked, I started to say something, but then ran into a dilemma. I don't remember where I put my keys, for all I knew they could still be out in the jeep.

"I don't know." I said, slightly concerned with that information.

"Ok, don't worry," He reassured, "I'll look for them."

"Thanks." I smiled softly at him.

"No problem." He said, leaning over a little and pecking me on the lips.

I shut the door as he walked down the hallway in search of my keys. I turned on the shower and stepped in, the warm water cascading soothingly down my body. I took my time in the shower, letting the water relax my tense body. When I got out I wrapped one of the two towels around my body and then the other around my head, keeping my wet hair from dripping down my back. I opened the bathroom door a little and poked my head out and saw that one of my big suitcases was sitting out side the door, just like I had asked. Paul was so sweet I thought again.

I opened the door more and pulled my suitcase in. I dug around until I found a pair of underwear and a bra. I put those on then went through my luggage again this time finding, a pair of jean Bermuda shorts and a red short sleeved shirt that had five buttons going down from the top. I put those on then closed my suitcase, stuffing my dirty clothes in there first. I hung up the towels I used and then looked around the bathroom a little for a brush I could use.

Since I knew I was going to La Push when my dad kicked me out, I didn't bother brining any type of hygiene products, like my hairbrush or deodorant because I had my own stuff at Jay's house. I did bring my toothbrush and some tooth paste with me though, so I could at least have clean teeth and breath while I drove here. I found a hair brush in one of the drawers, I figured it was probably one of Paul's sisters, because this is the bathroom he shares with them, and I hoped that they wouldn't mind me using it. I ran the brush through my hair, getting out all the tangles, and then I put the brush back where I found it. I didn't do anything with my hair; I just left it down to dry.

I opened the bathroom door and dragged my suitcase out and down the stairs. I put my suitcase against one of the walls by the front door before I walked to the kitchen where I could hear Paul cooking. At least I think he's cooking I could hear something sizzling but I also heard some banging.

"Wow," I said coming into the kitchen "A kiss the cook apron, nice."

Paul stood over the stove, tongs in one hand and a spatula in the other, while wearing a white kiss the cook apron. He looked pretty funny.

"Well then where my kiss?" He asked, jokingly puckering up his lips in a ridiculous fashion. I only laughed.

"I'll kiss you if this food is edible," I bargained. Paul agreed.

"It's my dad's apron." Paul admitted "He wears it when he barbeques."

"I figured it wasn't yours"

"Yeah?"

"Mmhm, you don't strike me as the corny apron type."

"Well aren't you sweet." He teased.

"I'd be even sweeter if you would give me some food." I walked over to the table and sat down, putting my feet up on the chair next to me.

"Give me five more minutes and it will all be done."

"Okay." I told him, a couple minutes later he asked

"Could you go and get some plates and forks?"

"But I like, just sat down." I said, only joking.

"Ha ha." He deadpanned.

I laughed at him and got up and searched the cupboards until I found some plates, and I took two out. I did the same with the forks, though I searched through the drawers for those. I brought both over to Paul and sat them down on the counter next to him. I then walked back to the table and sat down. Moments later Paul comes over carrying two plates of food. He put one plate in front of me it held two pancakes and two pieces of bacon and the other plate Paul sat in front of his seat, which was across from mine and it held eight pancakes and a big pile of bacon. Paul then went back over to his cooking area and grabbed the bottle of syrup and set it in between us before taking his seat. As I timidly took bites of my food, I watched Paul scarf his food down, I swear that boy eats so fast I doubt he even taste his food, he probably barely chews either. Paul was finished with all his food when I was half way down with mine.

"That is just wrong." I said as Paul wiped his mouth off with a napkin.

"I'm a growing boy, babe." He said, I shook my head at him.

"Yeah, but still." I will admit that watching Paul and the rest of the boys shovel food into their mouths like there is no tomorrow, does gross me out just a little.

When I finished my food, Paul took our plates and cleaned up the kitchen by himself, despite my protest and offers to help. And since I wouldn't shut up I was banned from the kitchen and sent to the living room. I turned on the television to some mind-less cartoon, not paying any attention to it. Paul came into the room after a while and sat down on the couch next to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his side.

"So was the food good?" he asked

"Yeah, it was great." I told him, Paul smiled down at me mischievously.

"What?" I said cautiously

"You said you'd give me a kiss if the food was edible." He reminded, I rolled my eyes at him. What a dork. I leaned up as he leaned down and our lips met in the middle.

The kiss was sweet and short, and when I pulled back Paul was grinning like a mad man, it only made me laugh. Paul smiled and got up off the couch and put on some movie. About half way through the movie I was bored and restless. I turned my body so it was angled toward Paul more and looked at him. His gaze shifted from the movie to me every few minutes, until he sighed and paused the movie, giving me his full attention.

"Yes?" he asked expectantly

"When's your family coming back?" The question was something that had been on my mind.

"Late tonight."

I nodded at his answer.

"Can we go over to Jay's soon?" I asked.

Since I was planning on living at Jay's house now, I figured that I should go over there soon, especially since I hadn't called him in a while, he's probably worried, and besides I can't stay with Paul forever, well at least not in his house, considering his family is coming home soon.

"Yeah, sure babe, whatever you want." Paul leaned down and kissed my cheek, I smiled.

"Can we go now?" I asked impatiently.

"But we're watching a movie." Paul whined.

"And I'm not liking the movie."

"You're not?" He tilted his head to the side cutely.

"No, not really."

"Why not? I love this movie." Paul said

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, kinda, I mean its ok," Paul stammered

"You're crazy." I shook my head at him in fondness.

"Thank you." Paul beamed back. I rolled my eyes.

"Go get dressed." I ordered. I really did want to go see Jay.

"But the movies not over." He went back to that argument.

"Do you even want to see the end of this?" I asked

"No," He admitted, and then smiled sweetly at me "But I do want to spend more time with you." I melted.

"I want to spend time with you too Paul, but I really need to talk to Jay."

"I know." Paul sighed

"Then get dressed, because you're coming with me." I told him.

"Fine, fine, bossy women." He grumbled while he got up off the couch and went upstairs.

"I'll just wait here." I called after him.

"Okay." He yelled back in reply. I sank down comfortably into the couch and turned the movie back on, needing something to do and hoping Paul would hurry up. Paul came back down clean and fully dressed in record time.

"Help me up?" I asked, reaching a hand out.

Paul walked out and stood in front of me; he grabbed my hand and pulled. I stood in front of him then and leaned my head up and kissed him in thanks. We walked out the door, Paul grabbing my suitcase, and out to the car. After putting my luggage in the back and handing me my car keys, Paul ran up to his front door and locked it. I climbed into the front seat moving my bag, which I left in the car, to the floor in the back seat so Paul wouldn't have to move it himself. When Paul was buckled into the passenger seat I started the car and started driving to Uncle Jay's house. On the way there I remembered something I had wanted to ask Paul.

"Hey Paul?" I said. We had been silent since I began driving; only the radio music playing low in the background was heard.

"Yeah?"

"Were did you find my keys?" I asked, Paul laughed at my question.

"They were in on the floor in my house, right inside the doorway."

"Huh." I said "That's weird."

"You must have dropped them when you attacked me." He teased

"Hey! You attacked me too."

"Yes I did." He sounded proud "and I loved every second of it." I laughed at him but silently agreed.

"Hey Meg?" Paul said.

"Yeah?"

"I noticed earlier that you're not wearing the P necklace. I was wondering what happened to it, did you take it off?"

"No I didn't take it off." The words came out harsher than I had intended, so I explained in a softer tone.

"My dad saw it. I told you about how weird he is with the M one and he jumped to the conclusion that it was that one, so he ripped it off my neck and the chain broke. I have it in my bag though. I figured that I would just put it on the same chain as the M one when I got to Jay's"

"Oh, ok." Paul said, he sounded mad. I again knew that it was at my dad and not me, so I reached over and squeezed his hand, Paul grabbed it as I was about to let go and captured it in his hold, I didn't complain. It only took us about another five minutes before we were at Jay's house.

As I parked my jeep in the driveway, I remembered that it was Monday and that there was a possibility that Jay was at work. I hoped he wasn't. I knew for a fact that Jay hated Mondays and sometimes decided to work from home. Paul and I took my stuff out of the car. Paul carried the two large suitcases while I carried the little suitcase and my All You Need Is Love bag. We walked up the steps and across the porch to the front door. I rang the door bell, slightly nervous. It took a minute but the door did open and a confused looking Jay stood in the doorway.

"Hi." I said.

"Meg?" he asked confused like he thought he might be dreaming or hallucinating could be either one.

"Hey, Uncle Jay." I smiled. Before I knew it, I dropped the few bags I was holding and was pulled into Jay's arms as he hugged me tight. Jay pulled back after a moment and keeping his hands on my shoulder he looked at me, his eyes examining me carefully, I smiled brightly at him.

"What are you doing here Meg?" he asked.

"What? You want me to leave?" I asked back kiddingly.

"Of course not, but your supposed to be in California." Jay said. My smile dropped and my head tilted down.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"Did you run away?" He asked seriously.

"Why does everyone think that?" I half yelled, turning my head and looking at Paul who had asked the same thing, then looked back at Jay.

"Why is that the first thing you all think?" I really wanted to know why they jumped to that conclusion first.

"So you didn't run away right?" Jay double checked.

"No I did not run away." I said in a flat tone of voice.

"Ok, good. So what did happen." He asked curiously. I sighed.

"Can I come in?" I said softly.

"Of course." Jay responded instantly, like he wondered why I would even ask.

I bent down to pick up my bags, but Jay beat me to it, grabbing them and then leading Paul into the house and to my room where they put my luggage. While they were upstairs I slipped off my shoes by the door then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass, filling it with water. With my glass of water I walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, as I passed the stairs I saw Jay and Paul walking down, they both followed me. Jay and I sat on the couch but Paul continued to stand. I looked up at him confused.

"My dad texted me and said they'd be home early." Paul explained

"When's early?" I asked

"In about and hour,"

"Oh, that soon." I was surprised that they would come home hours earlier than they were supposed to.

"Dad said Mom was worried about me." Paul said, ducking his head shyly.

"So you have to go?" I asked

"Yeah, kinda, I figured I could clean the house up a little. Do you mind me leaving?" He was concerned about me, how thoughtful.

"No, that's fine," I was actually saddened by the fact that he had to leave, and but I knew he had to be home when his family got there.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked, because I did drive here in my car after all.

"Naw, I got a ride." A gleam of humor was present in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I checked

"Yep, I'm all good." He assured.

"Let me walk you out." I said, setting my cup on the side table and I got up off the couch.

Grabbing Paul's hand as I walked by I led him to the door, a little slower that needed but I really didn't want him to leave. We walked out to the porch and stood in front of the door. Paul grabbed my other hand in his and kissed me intensely, like he didn't want to leave me either.

"I love you." Paul told me as he pulled away. I stood closer and kissed him again.

"I'll call you later okay?" He said

"You better." I told him. I let go of his hands and kissed him once more before he walked down the stairs, across the driveway and the down the street. When I lost sight of him I turned and walked back inside and to the living room, reclaiming my spot next to Jay on the couch.

"So where do you want to start?" He asked, I could hear the curiosity in his voice and the fact that he wasn't pushing me and letting me start off where I wanted to just reiterates the fact of how great he is to me. Jay treated me better than my own father did. And that was really sad.

"I don't know." I sighed sinking farther into the fluffy couch.

"How about you start with what he did."

"How do you know he did something?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows, wondering why he jumped to that conclusion, it was the right conclusion but I still wanted to know how he came up with it.

"You wouldn't be here if he didn't do anything." Jay explained. Of course, I thought.

"He met someone." I decided to start out with that.

"And that's bad because…?" Jay trailed off wanting me to fill in the blank.

"There having a baby."

"Why is that so bad?" He asked

"That's not the bad part."

"Then what is?" Jay questioned. I could tell he was getting a little aggravated with me because I'm not really giving him any answers.

"He's been seeing this woman for sometime, she's pregnant, and there engaged. But the bad part is that in all that time, he never once told her about me." I finally answered.

"He didn't?" Jay seemed as shocked as I was.

"Nope, she walked into the house and saw me, and thought I was either a burglar or his ex-wife."

"Ex-wife?" Jay still sounded shocked

"Yep, Dad only told her that he had been married once before and not that she died or when she died left him with a daughter." I was getting mad and frustrated, not at myself or at Jay but at my dad.

"That bastard." Jay growled, I looked at him shocked.

I mean I knew Jay never liked my father but he usually sustains from calling him names in front of me, because after all he was my dad or at least that was Jay's argument.

"And there more too." I added

"Now what?' Jay sighed.

"He didn't like the fact that I was there so when his lady friend left we got into this huge fight."

"And that's when you left?" He guessed

"It wasn't my decision to leave." I paused then and took a deep breath "He kicked me out."

"Son of a bitch." Jay yelled at the air, jumping up off the couch and pacing around the living room. The front door opened then and a startled looking Haley came into the house.

"Jay? Why are you yelling?" She called out into the house "Jay?"

"In here." Jay called back. Haley turned and walked into the living room.

"Meg." She said astonished when she saw me.

"Hi." I waved from my spot on the couch. Haley dropped her purse on to one of the side tables then sat down next to me on the couch and pulled me into a hug.

"We missed you." She whispered into my ear.

"I missed you guys too." I said back. We pulled apart and Haley was smiling brightly.

"So what's all the yelling about?" She repeated her question from earlier.

"He kicked her out." Jay got out through his clenched jaw.

"Who did what now?" Haley asked, not understanding what my uncle had said.

"Kyle, Meg's dad, kicked her out." Jay repeated

"He did what!" Haley shrieked.

I flinched slightly, but mostly because she was right next to me and had yelled into my ear. Noticing my flinch, Haley took a few calming breathes, and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, rubbing it soothingly.

"I'm gonna kill him." Jay growled. This was probably the angriest I had ever seen him, it was an enlightening experience because Jay looked really scary right now, I made a mental note not to upset him.

"Jay." I said appalled.

"What?" he asked like he said nothing wrong at all.

"You can't kill him," I sighed "I can't afford for you to go to jail."

"And you're much to pretty for jail." Haley added in, winking inconspicuously at Jay, which got a laugh out of him.

"I have to do something," Jay told me, racking a hand through his short hair.

"You can let me stay here." I offered

"Something more than that." Jay said

"What more is there to do?" Haley asked

"I don't know." Jay sighed, rubbing his fingers against his temples as if he had a headache. We were all silent for a few minutes, all of us just lost in our own thoughts.

"I should call my lawyer." Jay finally said.

"Why?" I asked confused

"So I can finally get guardian ship of you." He told me.

"I'm gonna be eighteen in about two months." I reminded him

"So?"

"So it won't really do anything."

"I'm still gonna call." Jay said.

"Fine, do whatever." I told him, rolling my eyes, like I was annoyed I wasn't though, I knew he was just being careful.

"I'll go make dinner. How does stroganoff sound?" Haley said, we nodded our heads and she squeezed my shoulder as she got up off the couch.

"I think I'll call now." Jay said nodding to himself, then started to leave the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him. I really was up for suggestions, considering I was starting to get a little bored. Jay stopped and turned around, coming back over toward me on the couch. He smiled down at me tenderly and ruffled my hair with his big hand.

"Go unpack." He ordered then leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead, and then he walked out of the room. I smiled and then got up and walked up the stairs and to my room. When I opened my bedroom door I smiled brightly and flopped down onto my bed with a happy sigh. I was finally home.

**AN: So what did you think? Did you like the reunion between Paul and Meg? What about Jay and Meg? Kim and the others will be in next chapter so you don't have to worry about that. Outfit links are on my profile like always. Oh, and guess what? I saw Eclipse! I thought it was pretty good. I liked Jasper's background story but Rosalie's could have been better I didn't like it too much, I loved the interactions between Jacob, Edward, and Bella. I was a little disappointed that the wolves weren't in it that much in human form. I was hoping for more Paul and the gang. Especially more Leah and Seth, they were barley in it in my opinion. The fight scene was pretty awesome and all in all it was pretty good, but felt really long. So that is my Eclipse review. Ok so for the next two weeks I'm gonna be in Washington visiting some family, I don't know how much writing I'll get done, but I am hoping to get a least little bit of the next chapter written. I'm not sure if I'm gonna get internet access so if I do write I don't know how soon I'll get to post it. But wish me good luck on the 14 or so hour car ride I have to go on to actually get to Washington. Thank you all for reading please review and tell me what you think. **

**If you guys are looking for a new wolf fic to read I recommend The Imprinted Chronicles: Book One b****y mel wolfgirl. ****It is and Embry/OC and kinda has a sequel which is The Imprinted Chronicles: Book Two and that one is a Paul/Oc but you should read the first one or book two won't make sense. These are my favorite wolf stories I have read. Its way more complex and descriptive than any wolf story I've read on here. There's a lot of drama but it's also really funny. It is long but its so worth reading. Please read it! Its on my favorite stories so you can find it there. **

**REVIEW PLEASE :D  
**


	23. Excited

**AN: Hey! So heres a new chapter and I got it written and posted pretty fast if I do say so myself. I'm back from my trip to Washington and I wrote this whole chapter while I was up there, and on the way back during the times I wasn't driving I started writing the next chapter too. I really like this chapter and I hope you all do too. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, it makes me happy to know that your all enjoying my story. **

CH-23: Excited

I woke up the next day feeling refreshed and all together happy. I was in my bedroom at Jay's house and knowing I was there and not in Monterey with my dad is what made me this happy. I had woken up in the middle of the night convinced that the last few days had been a dream. It wasn't until I went down stairs and saw Jay sitting in his office still doing some work that I was finally able to relax and go back to bed. I walked down the stairs that morning a little hop in my step and saw Haley sitting on the couch flipping through channels on the television.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked as I entered the room.

"Yeah," She admitted, a guilty little smile playing on her lips, "But I figured you might be lonely today, so I called in sick,"

"Aww that was sweet thanks."

"No problem. There's some left over French toast in the fridge." She told me pointing toward the kitchen.

"Ok," I said and started to head over that way.

"Oh, and Paul's been calling every fifteen minutes since nine to see if your awake cause apparently your phone is off." Haley told me with a roll of her eyes, I laughed and looked over at the clock, it was almost eleven now.

"I'll call him." I said, laughing still.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the home phone punching in Paul's cell number. As it rang I searched through the refrigerator and found the French toast.

"Hello?" Paul answered; I pulled the plastic wrap off of the plate and put it in the microwave.

"You called?" I said.

"Oh, good you're up." He sounded absurdly happy.

"I am and I hear you're antagonizing Haley." I commented.

"Your phone is off." He whined liked he did nothing wrong.

"It died last night, I haven't gotten around to charging it yet."

"Oh, well you should do something about that."

"No duh." I rolled my eyes, even though he could not see me. Paul laughed at the other end of the line.

"So what is so important that you have to annoy Haley over?" I asked.

"I want to see you." He said sweetly, I could hear the smile in his voice and could just imagine the gleam of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh, geez." I said smiling.

"What? I missed you last night,"

"I missed you too."

"So can I come pick you up?" He was being impatient.

"I don't think so Paul."

"Why not?" He whined again, sounding like a pouting child that wasn't allowed a cookie before dinner.

"Well Haley is here to keep me company, I mean really Paul, she faked being sick to hang out with me." I put my hand over my heart in an exaggerated motion even though nobody could see.

I heard Haley laugh from the other room, listening to my side of the conversation.

"You're being mean, you know that?" Paul asked, I laughed.

"Am not." I disagreed. I heard the beep of the microwave and took my food out, taking it over to the table, grabbing the syrup bottle on my way, which made me have to cradle the phone between my shoulder and cheek.

"Are you going to let me see you at all today?" He asked

"I'm still thinking about it." I teased

"Meg," Paul whined

"You know you sure are whining an awful lot today." I told him.

"I'll stop whining if you do something with me."

"How about tonight? You can pick me up and take me to dinner." I offered.

"How about I take you over to Emily's, everyone will be there, and no one knows your back,"

"Do I get to surprise them?" I asked.

"Yep."

"I'm in." I said all business like, while taking a bite of my food.

"Great." He laughed "I'll pick you up at five okay?

"That's perfect. Bye Paul."

"Bye," He said "And charge your phone," I heard the last part right as I was about to hang up.

I finished my food and cleaned up my mess then went to the living room and watched some television with Haley.

"You going out with Paul tonight?" She asked

"Yep, he's taking me over to Emily Young's place so I can see everybody."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, Paul is pretty awesome." I told her, she smiled fondly at me.

A couple minutes later minutes later the phone rang, it was Jay asking if Haley could bring him some lunch at work. Of course she agreed and went and got dressed, calling in an order at The Diner for pick-up.

When Haley left, the house was much more quite since I turned the TV off not wanting to watch the ridiculous drama Haley had on. I decided that I should probably get dressed my self so I went upstairs. When I got up there I went through my closet.

I had unpacked all my stuff last night before dinner, just like Jay had told me to. I found a pair of jean shorts that had white paint splatters on them and paired it with a white t-shirt that had the Blow Pop logo on it surrounded by pink, yellow, and blue designs. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and didn't even bother with make-up. Once I was done I cleaned up a little around my room and turned on the radio.

" ' _Am I dreaming or stupid? I think I've been it by cupid. But no one needs to know right now. I met a tall dark and handsome man, and I've been busy making big plans. But no one needs to know right now. I've got my heart set, my feet wet, and he doesn't even know it yet. But no one needs to know right now. I'll tell him some day, some way, some how. But I'm gonna keep it a secret for now.'"_ I sang along to the song on the radio, it was about a girl falling in love with a guy and him not knowing yet. That Shania did have some great songs, I thought as the song ended.

After I finished cleaning my room up, I walked over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box and took out my M necklace and then went and got my P necklace out from my bag and put the P pendant on the same chain as the M. I looked at the necklace as it dangled from my fingers. I smiled and then put it around my neck, double checking that the clasp was secure. I walked over to my mirror and looked at my reflection. My smiled widened as I saw both the P and M pendant on the same chain around my neck. It just looked perfect.

I then decided that I had nothing else to do in my room so I grabbed my cell phone, which had been charging since I had gotten into my room, and stuffed it into my pocket as I descended the stairs. I grabbed a soda from the kitchen and opened it once I was seated on the couch in the living room. I turned on the TV and searched through the channels, finding nothing good on. I looked thorough Jay's DVD collection until I found a movie that I wanted to watch. I chose the movie Whip It; you know the one with Ellen Page and Drew Barrymore. I was actually a little shocked that Jay owned it, but then I figured it was probably Haley's movie. When I was a little less than half way through the movie my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, signaling a text message. I rolled my eyes assuming that it was Paul. When I got my phone out of my pocket I found that it was in fact not Paul but Kim.

"**Hey." –K**

"**Hi." –M**

"**What R U doing?" –K**

"**Watching a movie." –M**

"**Where?" –K **

From my seat on the couch I could see through a small part of the front window that wasn't covered by the curtains. I saw a car come up the street and idle in front of our driveway. I paused the movie and snuck over to the window and saw that that the car was Kim's and the driver of the car was also Kim. I laughed and ducked down by the window sill, making sure that the curtain covered me so she couldn't see me. I opened my phone and sent her a text.

"**On a couch." –M **

I watched Kim in her car and saw her open her phone, read the message, and then roll her eyes.

"**What couch?" –K**

"**The comfy one." –M **

I could see that Kim was getting annoyed, but hey what could I say? I love to annoy Kim, and as I've said before it's one of my favorite past time. And Kim knows that too.

"**Is anyone with U?"-K**

"**No." –M **

"**Where's your car?" –K**

"**In the driveway." –M **

Kim's questions were getting pretty funny and I could see the confused look on her face as she read my cryptic answers.

"**Doesn't UR car have a yellow smiley face sticker on the back?" –K **

"**Yes." –M **

I saw Kim's eyes narrow as she read my message, I decided that I've enough fun playing with Kim, mostly because I had missed her and just want to talk to her and everything instead of annoy and confuse her. So before she could write back I sent her another message.

"**Guess what?" –M**

"**What?" –K**

"**UR car needs to be washed!" –M**

I saw shock pass over he face before it was replaced by a huge smile, and in seconds she parked her car next to mine in the driveway and was running up to the front door, her phone still clutched in her hand.

I stood up from my crouched spot by the window and stood in the living room, waiting for the door bell to ring. It never did ring. Kim didn't bother being polite. She ran up to the front door and slammed it open, making it slam into the wall behind it. The loud bang of the door hitting the wall didn't even deter her; she ran right inside and looked around frantically until she saw me in the living room, my smile as big as hers. She ran at me as I ran at her and we collided into a hug in the middle. Our reunion was about the same as last time, when I had first come to La Push this summer, we hugged tightly as we squealed and laughed with excitement.

"Megan Mercy Taylor!" Kim screamed as we pulled out of our hug. "How dare you not tell me that you were back!"

"Sorry Kim." I laughed.

I was just so excited to see my best friend even though it had only been about a week, it still felt like forever considering I hadn't talked to her that much during the short time I was gone.

"That's it? All you have to say is sorry Kim?" She said, teasingly with a smile on her face.

"Well yeah." I shrugged and sat down on the couch, motioning for Kim do the same.

"If it makes you feel better, I just saw Jay yesterday."

"When did you get back?" Kim asked

"The night before that."

"And you just saw Jay yesterday. Then where did you stay?"

"Paul's." I said quietly, averting my eyes from her.

"What?" She screeched. I looked back at her and she was again shocked and wide- eyed.

"I was at Paul's ok? Geez." I said, and then to my surprise she starts laughing.

"What?" I asked like she was crazy.

"I'm just so not surprised. I just some how knew you saw him before me."

"It's nothing personal." I told her laughing at the fact that she was so right; Kim rolled her eyes at me.

"So, do I have to ask or are you going to tell me." She questioned.

"Why don't you ask, I really do love it when people do." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Kim asked, not joking all serious.

I could see the concern in her eyes, so I held in my jokes and became serious too. And spent about twenty minutes or so telling her why I was here and not in Monterey. Kim was shocked and pissed when I was done. She looked almost as mad as Jay had, but only by a little.

"I should get Jared to kill him." She seethed, I laughed.

"Why don't you kill him yourself?" I asked

"Cause Jared's indestructible." She said easily, then looked scared, like she said something wrong.

"All boys think their indestructible." I told her with a roll of my eyes. Kim sighed, then laughed weakly.

"Yeah, I guess they do." She said. We were both quite for a second.

"Did you tell Paul?" Kim asked

"Tell him what?"

"Meg." She said pointedly

"Yes, I more or less told him everything." I said, Kim gave me a look, so I explained.

"I basically told him what happened but saved him all the gory details. I mean he was mad enough at what I did tell him."

"He wasn't mad at you right?" Kim checked

"No not at me, but at my dad."

"Good, maybe now we can get both Jared and Paul to kill him." Kim mused.

"You might want add Jay to that list, he's pretty interested in killing my dad too." I told her with a laugh. Kim turned a little and looked at me calculatingly.

"What?" I said, slightly uncomfortable under her gaze.

"You don't really seem mad or sad or anything really." She commented

"That's because I…" My sentence trailed off as I thought about what to say next, I mean I really wasn't upset about all this stuff going on with my dad. I was actually sort of happy.

"I don't think I am." I told her softly, just coming to the realization myself.

"You're not?" She asked, not believing me.

"I'm not," I reiterated, shaking my head.

"Why not? I mean I would be."

"I think that maybe I'm a bit…" My sentence trailed off again, I just needed to find the right word to explain it all to her.

"Relieved." I finished, that was the word I was looking for.

"I'm relieved." I said again, with more conviction in my voice.

"You're relieved?" She asked, totally confused

"Yeah, I am." And I really, truly was.

Kim looked more confused than ever so I attempted to explain it all to her.

"I mean, yeah I'm mad and all, a little hurt that he would treat me this way. But really, I'm relieved. I've been wanting an out from him forever. I've always wanted to come here and live with Jay and be here with you and because of this, because of the fight we had and what he did and said. It gave me that out. And I think that right now with Paul and everything, it was the perfect timing for that." I said. Kim looked liked she was thinking over my explanation.

"Yeah. I guess I can understand that, a little." Kim finally said, trying to see it my way.

"So," I started, "Now that we've acted like girls and talked about our feelings, can I finish my movie?" Kim snorted out a laugh.

"You know we are girls right?" She said

"Yes, I know." I laughed "So does that mean now we have to talk about boys, and bras, and then gossip about everyone we know?"

"Yes." Kim laughed harder, "but only to the boy part, no to everything else."

"Ok, but lets talk about boys after the movie." I bargained. Kim nodded in agreement.

We both turned toward the TV as I un-paused the movie. As the movie was going, I was thinking, not really paying as much attention as I had earlier.

Something about what Kim had said made me think. It was nothing about my dad or Jay or my emotions. And she didn't really even say anything, she just asked a question. Kim asked if I had told Paul about my dad. But why would she ask that? I mean Paul and I talk about everything. He was the first boyfriend I've had that I've told about my dad, so why would I stop now? I mean its Paul. He's my boyfriend. He and I are great together. He was the only thing I really wanted when I wasn't here. He was the first person I wanted to see when I came back. He's Paul. And… I love him. I love Paul. I love Paul Tanner. I'm in love with Paul William Tanner. It was all started to make sense in my mind, why I felt so empty when I left, and why I always want him around when I'm not with him.

I paused the movie and looked at Kim. She blinked a couple times then turned and looked at me.

"You paused it." She said, stating the obvious.

"Yes, yes I did," I nodded.

"Is there a reason you did?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes." I didn't say anything more and it was silent for a second.

"Meg." She whined.

"Do you love Jared?" I asked. I could tell my question surprised her; it was not what she was expecting.

"Of course." She answered

"But are you in love with him?" I asked changing the question just a little bit.

"Yes, I am in love with Jared. Why do you ask?"

"How did you know?"

"What do you mean?" Kim didn't understand my question.

"I mean, how did you know that you were in love with him? What made you realize it?" I asked my question in more detail.

Kim started to say something but then stopped and thought about her answer for a second.

"I'm not sure. I just was. I can't really explain it. I just knew, one moment I wasn't sure if I was in love and the next I couldn't imagine not being in love with him. It's just something you feel, you can't come up with an explanation. The heart wants what the heart wants." Kim told me, a soft smile on her face, most likely thinking of Jared as she talked to me.

"Ok," I said nodding, and before she could ask more questions I turned the movie back on.

So it was official, I thought, I was in love with Paul. It was shocking to me right now that I had come to that realization. It was the first time I had ever been in love; sure I've said the word to boys before, when they thought that they loved me, but I had never meant it, not even once. And now that I was in love, I was scared.

I knew Paul loved me and all, he had said it many times before, and not once expected me to say it back. But what if I did say it back or just said it to him some random moment. Then what? Would he be happy? Or feel indifferent? I knew Paul was different from all the other guy's I've been with but this was really the first time I had ever put my heart on the line in a relationship. And I didn't want it to get broken. Paul wouldn't break my heart I thought. I knew that, he cared to much to break me more than I am but still there is always doubt in my mind, like he is too perfect and that at any moment something is gonna come and take him away from me. I shook my head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts and focus on the movie.

The front door opened then and Haley came inside, and said hi to Kim, told me that Jay would be home late and that he said to have Paul bring me home by eleven. She also commented on how she loved the movie we were watching and then proceeded to watch the ending with us. When the movie ended, Kim and I went up to my room.

"So why did you ask that question earlier?" Kim asked me, flopping herself on my bed, I grabbed my desk chair and rolled it over, so I could sit on it and prop my feet up on the bed.

"What question" I played dumb. I knew what she was talking about.

"The one about me loving Jared."

"What about it?" I said. Kim rolled her eyes at me. She does that a lot, I noticed.

"Why did you ask it?" She repeated.

I thought about telling her the truth, then decided not to, thinking that if any one should be the first to know that I'm in love with Paul it should be Paul and nobody else.

"Just making sure, you're not stringing Jared along, you know cause we're related now and stuff." I lied.

"Liar." She called me out.

"And why do you think that?"

"Cause you would be more worried about him stringing me along than me doing that to him." Kim rationalized. Damn she was good, because that really is what I would do.

"Well, then does he love you?" I asked,

"Yes." There was so much conviction in Kim's voice that I had no reason not to believe her.

"Well then, there you go. Nobody's stringing anybody along." I said, trying to end this conversation.

I think Kim finally figured that I didn't want to talk about it so she went along with me and changed the subject. Hours later Kim and I were still in my room talking about everything and anything, when I got a text message from Paul.

"**U ready? I'm almost there." –P **

"**Can we give Kim a ride?" –M**.

I sent back, a moment later my phone rang and I answered immediately; sharing and eye roll with Kim, before laughing at our selves.

"Yes?" I said

"Why would Kim need a ride?" He asked, confused.

"Cause, she said she's going over to Emily's also and since she's her with me, I figured she could just ride with us."

"I thought Jared was taking her." Paul commented

"Change of plans, Jared's meeting us there." I told him. Kim had called him earlier and told him to just meet her there. Luckily he still didn't know that I was here, unless Paul spilled the beans that is.

"That's fine." He said, then added "So I take it Kim knows your back?"

"Yep, I'll tell you about it later." I promised.

"Ok, I'm about two minutes away are you ready?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you outside." I said

"Ok, see you in a sec." And with that we hung up.

"Let's go." I said to Kim, getting off the chair and putting it back over by my desk.

I grabbed All You Need is Love bag, my blue sunglasses, and then slipped on my yellow flip-flops. We walked down stairs, yelled a goodbye to Haley, who yelled back a reminder to be back by eleven, and then we were out the door and waiting on the sidewalk in front of the house as Paul pulled up onto my street. Paul pulled the car up to the curb and we got into his truck, Kim in the back and me in the front seat. I leaned over the middle console and pecked Paul on the lips before I sat back in my seat and buckled up. Paul made sure we were both safely in and buckled before he started to drive back down the street and to Sam and Emily's house.

"So Paul," Kim started, "How excited or you to have Meg back?"

"So excited." He responded in a sarcastic tone, making us all laugh.

"Ten bucks says you're more excited than me." She wagered

"That's a bet you'd win." He said, with a laugh.

"Well than where's my money?" She asked, holding out her hand in between the two front seats. I laughed and slapped my hand into hers, giving her a high-five.

"Thanks for betting on me Kimmy." I told her.

"Not a problem," She said, taking her hand back from me.

Paul just laughed at us both, murmuring something about wondering if our craziness is contagious. A couple minutes later we arrived at Sam and Emily's house. Kim jumped out of the car the second it stopped, yelling something about wanting to see Jared. Paul and I took our time, getting out.

"You ready?" He asked, smiling

"Yep," I told him popping the P at the end.

"Good." Paul got out and as I took off my seat belt, he came around to my side of the truck and opened the door.

I grabbed my bag and placed my hand in Paul's awaiting one and he helped me out of the car. Not releasing my hand from his once I was down, Paul and I walked to the front door and into the house, not bothering to knock of course.

"I'm back." I said in an eerie tone, when I walked into the living room where everybody was at. With the exception of Seth and Leah, who were nowhere to be seen.

All eyes in the room turned to look at me as I entered, most were full of shock and happiness, a few of their faces also showed some bewilderment. Nobody said anything for a second, and then I was tackled into a hug by Claire, who was soon joined by everyone else. I was squished in the middle, but wasn't about to complain, I was surrounded by almost everybody I loved, so I was content. I met eyes with Kim over Claire's shoulder and smiled widely at her, she smiled back and winked at me, I rolled my eyes back at her. The group hug was eventually broken up when Embry stepped on Quil who tried to slap him back in revenge, but missed and hit Sam, who told them all to knock it off, which then started a yelling match between Embry and Quil about who started it.

"Okay, break it up you two." Emily told them, when we all got untangled from one another.

"Yeah Quil, stop acting like a four year old." Claire reprimanded.

"Yeah Quil." Embry mocked.

Claire and Emily both glared at him until he looked down and walked away from them and over to the couch. Paul grabbed me around the waist and led me over to one of the chairs, where I sat on Paul's lap, snuggling with him. Claire and Quil migrated over to the other chair, Claire on Quil's lap, bouncing with excitement. Sam and Emily took the two seats left on the couch next to Embry. Jared sat on the floor with Kim in front of him, leaning back against his chest. And Collin and Brady where spread out, taking up the rest of the floor space.

"I can't believe your back Meg!" Claire yelled.

"Well believe it, its true." I said, smiling brightly. Claire's excitement was rubbing off onto me.

"How the hell are you back?" Jared asked, he seemed to be the most shocked out of them all. I knew this question was coming and I also knew that I didn't want to tell them all the truth.

"I had a talk with my dad and he let me come back here." I lied, shooting Kim and Paul a look, that I hoped conveyed that yes, I know I'm lying but I don't want them to know the real reason I came back, at least not yet anyways.

"I thought your dad was strict or something." Jared commented.

"He is," I said, "I'm just very persuasive." Jared gave me and 'I don't believe you look'

"I am." I defended.

"Yeah, ok." He said.

"Are you happy to be back?" Emily asked.

"So unbelievably happy." I said, honestly.

Paul leaned down and kissed my exposed neck, sending chills up my spine. Good chills.

"I'm so happy your back." Claire squealed again.

"You seem to be the most excited out of everybody." I observed.

"No." She disagreed with a shake of her head.

"Paul is." Quil told me. I could feel Paul nod his head from behind me.

"Yeah," Embry agreed "Paul was not fun when you left."

"He was cranky." Collin commented

"And boring." Brady added.

"Kinda temperamental." Jared volunteered.

"A little paranoid." Sam continued.

"Paranoid?" I asked. I mean I could understand the rest but why was he paranoid?

"Yeah," Sam said. I looked at him for explanation.

"He kept freaking out that something would happen to you, since he wasn't there." Sam said.

"Aw," I cooed at Paul, turning slightly on his lap so I could see him. "Where you trying to be my big, strong protector?" Paul didn't say anything just looked down shyly, then back up and kissed me on the cheek.

"So where are Leah and Seth?" I asked.

"They're…" Quil started but then paused

"They're helping Sue with something." Jared finished. I nodded my head, those two really did love there mom.

"Is anybody hungry?" Emily asked, starting to get up from the couch.

"Yes." All the boys chorused

"Well ok, then." She laughed. Emily left the room and went into the kitchen, Claire also left, to go help her aunt.

"Hey." Paul said, his mouth tickling my ear.

"What?" I asked

"You're wearing you're necklaces." He observed.

"I am." I nodded "I put them both on the same chain, cause the P one broke, remember? I told you that didn't I?"

"Yeah, you told me." He said, and then paused for a moment.

"They look good together." He decided.

"Perfect together." I corrected, Paul smiled.

"Food!" Claire yelled from the kitchen. Everybody got up and raced in there.

Only I lagged behind with Jared. He came over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're back," He told me

"Yeah?" I said.

"Of course, I mean were practically related." He said the last part teasingly.

"Oh, I get it; you only missed me out of obligation." I teased back.

"No." Jared said seriously. "I genuinely missed you."

"Uh huh." I nodded.

"And besides I like it better when you're here. Because Kim's my girlfriend and you know Paul's my best friend. And they're both attached to you. You're like a sister to Kim and Paul's madly in love with you and when you left it hurt them both, which in turn hurt me." Jared explained, and I listened intently.

I heard what my leaving did to Paul, but I've never heard about how it affected Kim.

"Kim cried for about one whole day, and then didn't cheer up the next day until you called. Paul just shut down and had major mood swings at random times. And I had to deal with it, I had to try and fix both of them." Jared finished. I felt sad and ashamed like I did something wrong, but when I left I didn't have the option to stay; now I do.

"You know that I didn't want to leave right? That I didn't have an option. And when I did have the option I came back." I said.

"I know." Jared said, "I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty, I'm basically just telling you not to leave again."

"As long as it's up to me Jared, I'm not leaving anytime soon." I told him honestly. Because really, if it was up to me I wouldn't of left in the first place, and I'm not gonna leave now. Jared nodded and gave me a hug again, then walked with me into the kitchen where everyone was already seated. I sat in the seat between Paul and Kim where there was a plate of food waiting for me. We all ate our food and talked. Half way through the meal Leah and Seth came in.

"Holy shit!" Leah yelled when she saw me. I hopped up from my seat and gave her a hug.

"Hello to you too." I said to her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, leaning away from the hug and grasped my shoulder tight, but not painfully.

"I'm eating." I said

"I don't mean here, here, I mean here in La Push." She clarified, even thought I knew what she meant to begin with.

"I came back." I said simply.

"And you're staying right?" Leah checked.

"Yep." I answered smiling brightly.

Leah relaxed her hold on my shoulders and let me go. Leah went to the kitchen and grabbed the plate the Emily set aside for her; there was one for Seth too.

"Hey Seth." I said to him. Seth just looked utterly shocked and confused.

"Hey." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and stepped forward and gave him a hug, it seemed to make him get over his shock. Maybe he thought I was a hallucination or something. Seth said he was happy I was back, then went and got his plate of food from the kitchen and brought it back to the table, sitting across from his sister.

"Hey," I said suddenly getting the attention of the table of people.

"Where did Brady and Embry go?" I asked, just now noticing that Leah had taken Brady's seat and Seth had taken Embry's.

"They had to do something for me." Sam said, not going into farther detail.

"Ok," I shrugged, trying not to let my curiosity get the best of me. When we all finished Kim and I helped Emily clean up. Then went back into the living room once we finished that.

"What time is it?" I asked Paul, as I sat on the living room floor playing the card game Uno with Claire, Seth, and Collin.

"Almost ten thirty." He said "What time do you have to be back?"

"Eleven." I said.

"Skip you!" Collin cheered, yelling over everybody else's conversations, "Skip you, Seth, skip you!"

"Calm down Collin." I scolded lightly.I actually found it funny, before Claire played a reverse card, Seth kept skipping Collin and making him draw three. Collin was not happy about that and was now extracting revenge.

"We should go soon." Paul said.

"Mind if Kim and I come along?" Jared asked, from his spot on the couch. I gave him a confused look.

"My cars at your house, and Jared got a ride." Kim explained "So if we hitch a ride with you and Paul then I can get my car then give Jared a ride home."

"Ok, cool, we'll leave as soon and this game is over." I told them. Five minutes later, Seth put down his last card, followed by Claire and then me. Affectively ending the game and making Collin the loser.

"You all cheated," Collin said, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting.

"You such a sore loser, Collin." Claire told him, standing up from the floor and making her way over to Quil.

"Yeah, really, it's just a game." Seth said, making an L with his thumb and pointer finger at Collin.

Collin glared at Seth and punched him in the arm. Leah decided to get in on the action and in turn punched Collin, defending her little brother. Collin didn't fight back, but did turn to glare at her instead of Seth, but Leah being Leah glared back at him until he backed down.

"Ok, I'm ready to go." I told Paul, as Kim walked over and helped me up from the floor.

"Finally," Kim said.

"Oh please," I responded, "like you didn't want to see if this would escalate into a fight."

"I didn't." Kim said.

"I did." Jared chimed in, making Kim and I simultaneously roll our eyes.

I grabbed my bag and the four of us said our goodbyes and started to head toward the door. When I was about to step out the door, I heard my name called from behind. I turned and saw that it was Emily that hollered at me.

"I'll meet you guys in the car." I said. Paul nodded and he, Kim and Jared walked out to the car, leaving me in the entry way with Emily.

"Yeah?" I asked expectantly.

"You forgot something." She said.

I thought about what I brought. My bag? Check. Sunglasses? Check. Shoes? Check. I went through a mental check list and marked everything off. I had everything.

"No, I'm not." I told her confused.

"Yes, you are." She told me and took her arms from behind her back, which I hadn't noticed, and in her hands she held out Bert. I started laughing and Emily stepped forward and handed him to me.

"Did you have to use him while I was gone?" I asked curiously.

"Only once,"

"Was it on Embry?"

"Yep," Emily laughed.

"Thought so,"

"And he was baiting me too. Kept saying that I would never hit anyone with that, so I did, I hit him with Bert and to prove my point further, I also hit Sam." She told me scandalously.

"I bet he loved that." I laughed

"He almost tried to take Bert away from me."

"Sam did?" I asked. I never thought he would do something like that, Embry maybe, Jared maybe, but not Sam.

"He did. Claire and Leah were there too, and we basically played keep away until he relented." She laughed at the memory. I laughed along with her, imagining it all in my mind.

"Thanks for keeping him Emily." I told her sincerely.

"No problem." She said. We heard a car horn honk outside.

"I guess that's my queue to go." I told her, looking at the door.

"I'll see you later." She said. I walked out the door waving to her as it shut behind me.

"Impatient much?" I asked the occupants of the car as I climbed into the front seat and buckled up.

"Very." Paul said, smiling innocently at me. I lightly smacked his arm.

"What did Emily want?" Paul asked, driving away from the house.

"She gave me this!" I said excitedly, showing Bert to Paul and then turning to show it to Jared and Kim in the backseat.

"Why would she give you that back?" Jared asked rhetorically.

"Because she's awesome." I answered.

"But you abuse the power." He argued.

"I do not!" I said offended.

"You do!" Jared said back, I looked over at Kim for support.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting in the middle of this." She held up her hands in an innocent gesture. I turned and looked at Paul, he would agree with me right?

"Paul, do I abuse my power?"

"Of course not babe," He answered.

"Ha! Take that Jared," I taunted, focusing my attention back on Jared now.

"Oh, come on, he is so biased." Jared said.

"Is not." I said

"You never hit him with that thing." He said

"I do too, and Bert is not a thing."

"Nope you never hit Paul." Jared said.

"I do." I turned to Paul "I hit you with Bert right?"

"Nope." He told me.

"Yes, I do." I turned to Kim now, hoping that maybe she'll side with me on this.

"I did, remember that one time? I totally hit him." I tried to convince her or maybe me, I was pretty sure I've hit him, haven't I?

"I don't think you have," She told me, looking apologetic.

"I have." I said softly, turning toward the front and slumping in my seat, while the rest of them laughed.

"It's ok, Meg," Paul said "I don't mind."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I mumbled to him. They all laughed again, and Paul took my hand and weaved our fingers together, making my mood soften.

"You grumpy now?" Jared teased in a baby voice.

I didn't say anything, but with my free hand I flipped him off, making Kim crack up with laughter. The playful banter between us all continued until we got back to my house, did you notice that? That I'm now referring to it as my house and not Jay's house. Paul parked the car on the curb and we all got out. Jared and Kim said there goodbyes and got in her car and drove away. Paul walked me up to the front door and before I could open it Paul noticed a note stuck on the door. I tore it off the door, and saw that it was from Haley.

**Meg-**

**Out with the girls won't be home until late, Jay should be home by 12.**

**-Love Haley**

I read the note then crumbled it into a little ball and stuffed it into my bag, making a mental note to throw it away once inside.

"So you're home alone?" Paul asked, he had been reading the note over my shoulder.

"I guess so." I answered.

"You gonna me okay?"

"I'll be fine,"

"Are you sure?" He double checked.

"I'm sure, don't worry about me." I said, stepping closer to him on the porch.

"I always worry about you." He told me, taking a step toward me also.

"You don't have to." I said, taking the final step so we were touching.

"Someone needs to." Paul said, wrapping both arms securely around my waist, in return I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with short hair at the nap of his neck.

"And I guess that someone's you huh?" I asked.

"It is." He said, then bent down and connected his lips to mine.

The kiss was passionate, I felt like I was on fire, a good kind of fire of course. It was like our every emotion was expressed in that kiss, even the emotion that I have yet to tell him. We pulled away far too soon, both of us breathing heavily our chests heaving up and down in a rhythmic pattern. I opened my eyes and looked straight into Paul's deep brown ones. I could see the love and devotion held in them.

"I love you Meg." He murmured softly, his warm, sweet breath washing over my face.

And when he said it I believed it, not that I hadn't before, but there was always a part of my mind that thought that maybe he was lying and now? When I could actually understand the emotion of love, I had no doubt in my mind that he loved me and is nothing but sincere when he says it. I blinked my eyes a few times, blocking the tears that wanted to come out, but this time they were all happy tears. Happy that I was with Paul. Happy that he loved me. And happy that I loved him. I made my decision then. I looked straight into Paul's eyes and he looked right back.

"I love you Paul." I told him.

Paul blinked once looking shocked, before he broke out into a smile so big, that I thought his face might rip in half. My feet were lifted off the ground and Paul swung me around happily. I clutched at his neck but squealed in euphoria. When Paul set me back down on my own two feet my smile was as big as his.

"Do you really mean it?" He asked a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I mean it. I love you Paul Tanner." I said again. I absolutely loved the sound of it coming out of my mouth, it just sounds right, like I was born just to utter those words.

"I love you Megan Taylor." Paul said. I smiled up at him, big and bright, then gripped the back of his neck and tugged him down to kiss me.

**An: So, did you like it? I hope you liked the Meg's reunion with Kim and the rest of the gang. How excited are you that Meg said the L word? Some of you are wondering when Meg's gonna find out about the Werewolfs and I can tell you that its going to happen very, very soon. Meg's outfits are on my profile like always. The song I used in this chapter was No One Needs To Know by Shania Twain. I thought it fit Meg a little bit in this chapter, with the whole I love you thing. I have a question for you all. I've been thinking about going back through my story and editing it, cause I saw one of the first chapter again and there were a lot of mistakes, mostly grammatical errors. And I wanted to know if you think I should edit the story now or wait until I finish it then go back and edit the whole thing? And has anybody seen the movie Vampires Suck? Does any of you even want to see it? I really want to see it, it looks hilarious but I probably won't see it for a while. I don't know when the next update will be, I'm already working on the next chapter but I start back to school tomorrow and I'm not sure how much time I'll have to write once that starts. Thank you all for reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**


	24. Fairytales Come to Life

**AN: Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update but I will tell you that this chapter is really long, my longest chapter so far. About 15,000 words. I hope you enjoy it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, I always appreciate it. **

CH-24: Fairytales come to life

I was lying down on the living room couch, my head on a pillow and my body cocooned in a mass of blankets. The TV was on but the volume was turned down low. I didn't care because my mind kept going back to the previous nights events. I had told Paul that I loved him. After he had kissed me he confessed that he had been scared that I would never say it. I told him that it was okay and that I still couldn't believe that he even said it to me. Paul called me crazy, his eye shining with complete adoration, and he kissed me one last time as Jay pulled into the driveway, his headlights ghosting over us on the front porch.

Jay and Paul passed each other on the porch steps, both paused shortly to say a quick hello. As Paul walked to his car Jay came and stood next to me, clad in a suit and tie, brief case in hand and an exhausted expression on his face.

"He's a good kid." Jay said when Paul's car disappeared down the street.

"I like him." Jay told me, a serious expression on his face.

"I like him too," I said. A lot, I added mentally.

I yawned big and loud, coming out of the memory. I had gotten up early this morning to go ever to Sue's book store. I had asked Seth last night if his mom had filled my position at the book store; he told me no and that if I wanted to talk to her that when Sue opens the book store early in the morning would be the best time. So that's what I did, I got up early and went over there only to find out that the store was closed for the day, and after sending repeated text messages to Seth telling him how mush of an asshole he is, I drove back home and have been camped out on the couch ever since.

I sighed hearing the grumbling of my stomach. It took me a few minutes to get the tangle of blankets off of me, but once I did I got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge and the cupboards and found the makings for a sandwich. As I got everything out I thought that I should probably ask Jay if he wants one too.

Yes, that's right, Jay's working form home today. And after Haley stayed home with me yesterday and now Jay today, I was getting the feeling that I'm being watched or more like baby-sat, like they didn't want to leave me home alone. Maybe they think I'll have some kind of nervous breakdown if I'm left alone in the house. I walked down the hall to Jay's study and just as I was about to knock I heard Jay say my name.

"Yes, that's right Megan Taylor."

My eyebrows rose with suspicion. The door was open a crack do instead of knocking I pushed it open the rest of the way and leaned in the doorway. I saw Jay sitting at his desk, phone in one hand pressed to his hear and a pen in the other, jotting something down on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Yes." He said. Then turned his head and say me standing there, arms crossed and an expecting look on my face.

"Ok, Monday? That's great. Yeah. You too. Thank you. Goodbye." Jay said and hung up the phone. He set his pen down and turned to me in his swivel chair.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Were you talking about me again?" I questioned.

"Not really." He chuckled.

"I heard my name." I told him.

"That," He said, "Is because I was signing you up for school."

"School?" I said stupidly. I had totally forgotten about school.

"Yes, school. You remember it don't you? It's the place you go to learn." Jay said teasingly.

And now I'm pretty sure my sarcasm is genetic.

"I know what it is, I just forgot about it, that's all." I explained.

"Lucky I didn't huh?"

"That's debatable."

"Aw, come on Meg, cheer up. It's your senior year." Jay smiled at me.

"Woo Hoo!" I cheered, pumping my fist in the air. Jay laughed.

"Did you come in here for something?" He asked

"Oh, right. Do you want a sandwich?" I asked, remembering that I actually came in here for something other than to harass Jay.

"Turkey?"

"Of course." I said

"Yeah sure." He said.

"Ok," I walked back to the kitchen and made us both a sandwich.

I heard the house phone ring and Jay answer it as I put his sandwich on a plate and grabbed him a soda out of the fridge. I picked them up and took them to Jay in his office.

"It's Paul," Jay said, holding out the phone to me as I sat his food in front of him. I took the phone from Jay and walked out of the room.

"Hello?" I said.

"You're not answering your cell." Paul said to me. I checked my pockets, no phone.

"Sorry, I think it's upstairs."

"That's ok," He said, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot." I said as I grabbed my own food and brought it into the living room with me and sat on the couch.

"Are you busy tonight?" He asked. I smiled.

"Not to my knowledge, why? Do you want to do something?"

"There's a bonfire tonight. I was hoping you'd come with me." Paul said.

"Who else is going?"

"Everybody,"

"Everybody in La Push?" I asked teasingly.

"Everybody in the pack," He told me.

"Hmm," I said. I already knew my answer to his question, yes of course I would go with him, but it's a whole lot more fun to drag it out and leave him suspense.

"Kim's gonna be there." He bribed. I laughed.

"Oh, well then if Kim's gonna be there then of course I'll go with you Paul."

"See, I knew that would make you say yes," he said lightly.

"You know me so well."

"I like to think so." Paul said.

"You do, don't worry." I told him, "So what time are you picking me up or am I meeting you there?"

"Could you meet us there?" He asked hesitantly.

"Sure, it's at the normal spot on the beach right?" I checked

"Yeah, and be there at about six, is that ok?"

"That's great,"

"Okay, well then I'll see you later. I love you Meg."

"Yeah, I love you too Paul, bye." I told him, still feeling a thrill every time I say those words and when he says it to me. I smiled.

"Bye." He said.

I hung up the phone and brought it back to Jay in his office, going back to the living room once I was done and finished my food. For the rest of the day I lazed around on the couch watching TV. When I had about thirty minutes before I was should leave I finally decided to change into some actual clothes. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my pajamas, sweats and a tank top, when I had gone out earlier to talk to Sue.

I walked up the stairs and to my room. I put on a pair of light wash jeans with numerous holes in them, a purple spaghetti strapped shirt that had black flowers on it, my black high-top converse, and my M and P necklace of course. I grabbed Jay's gray sweatshirt that I stole from him and stuffed it in my All You Need Is Love bag, for later tonight when it got really cold out. I went into my bathroom and put a minimal amount of make-up on and then brushed my hair out and let it hang down in its natural waves. I looked over at the clock then checked my reflection once more in the mirror before I walked out and back into my bedroom only stopping in there shortly to grab my bag, pink sunglasses, and keys. I ran down the stairs and passed Jay's office, yelling to him that I was leaving and banging on the door just to annoy him.

I got into my Jeep and drove down to our normal spot on the beach. I parked the jeep and got out, grabbing my bag then locking the doors. I walked onto the sand and found the group straight away. A group of tall, muscular, gorgeous men is very easy to spot. Especially theses ones who are exceptionally tall and muscular and for one of them way more than gorgeous, unfortunately that one was not here yet. I walked up to the group, they had already started the bonfire even though it was not dark yet.

"Hey!" I called out, getting Embry and Jared's attention; they were the closest to me.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come to the bonfire." Embry said.

"Its not like I'm late or anything." I said

"Of course not, cause the party don't start 'till you walk in." Embry sang.

"Has he been drinking?" I asked Jared.

"Sam let him have one beer, just so he could try it and now we're stuck with this." He gestured to Embry who was dancing around, off in his own little world.

"If this is from one beer, I'd love to see Embry drunk." I commented.

"I doubt that's gonna happen anytime soon."

"Bummer. So how long has he been like this?" I asked

"Fifteen minutes or so."

"So he should be back to normal in like, what? The next hour?"

"Probably." Jared said. I shook my head at Embry and at Sam for giving him the alcohol.

"I'll be right back." Jared told me, running after Embry who was now heading toward the ocean.

"Get your ass back here Embry!" I heard Jared yell off in the distance.

I laughed and wondered farther into the bonfire area toward Kim and Claire who were sitting on a piece of drift wood around the fire.

"Hey," I said, sitting down next to Claire, who paused in her conversation to say hi back and give me a little side hug.

"So, I'm like come on you gave one to Embry and I'm way more mature than him." Claire said continuing her conversation with Kim.

"What are you talking about?" I asked them both.

"Claire's attempt to try and get Sam to let her have a beer," Kim explained with a laugh.

"So he only gave one to Embry?" I asked.

"Yeah," Claire rolled her eyes, "apparently after it made Embry a little tipsy he didn't want to let the rest of us experiment." I laughed at Claire's disappointment.

"Have you seen Paul?" I asked, scanning our group of people again, still not seeing Paul anyway.

"Nope." Kim told me.

"I think he went somewhere with Seth." Claire answered.

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm, but they'll probably be here by the time we start eating." Claire told me.

"Of course, they will be." Kim laughed, "I swear, sometimes I think Jared loves food more than he loves me."

"I know right?" Claire laughed along with her. I shook my head at both of them. I saw Leah sitting across the fire on a log talking to Quil, so I got up and went over there.

"I could so beat you." Leah was saying to Quil as I sat down next to her.

"In your dreams, Princess." Quil scoffed.

"Yes Quil, I do repeatedly beat you in my dreams," Leah said sarcastically. At least I think it was sarcastic, sometimes with Leah you can never really tell.

"You arm wrestle me in your dreams?" He asked. Leah rolled her eyes at him.

"It's not that kind of beating, sweetie." Leah said sweetly, slapping Quil on the cheek patronizingly. Quil's eyes narrowed at Leah when he finally understood.

"Whatever," Quil said, getting up and walking over to Emily, Collin, and Brady, who were all unpacking the food for the bonfire. Leah and I laughed when he walked away.

"So you think I could take him?" She asked turning toward me.

"Oh, defiantly." I said sarcastically. I mean yeah Leah's pretty strong, way stronger than me, but Quil and the guys are like the freaking Hulk.

"Yee of little faith," Leah shook her head at me.

"Food's ready assholes!" Collin yelled. Quil slapped him on the back of the head as he walked by, a paper plate full of hotdogs in his hand.

"Have you seen Paul?" I asked Leah.

"Yes." She said an evil smile on her face and a glint of amusement in her eye.

"And?" I prompted.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear, causing me to jump and scream. Laughter was heard as I calmed down and turned to see Paul crouched behind me, a wide grin on his face.

"Ah, you bastard!" I said, slapping him on the chest.

Paul laughed and kissed me quickly before standing up.

"I'll be back," he said heading over to the food. I shook my head and concentrated on getting my breathing back to a normal level.

"Oh, wow, that was better than I thought it would be." Leah said continuing to laugh hysterically.

"You bitch." I said, pushing her. Normally that wouldn't do anything but Leah was still cracking up so it made her wobble a little and slide off the log and into the sand.

"You knew he was there didn't you?" I asked.

Leah nodded her head, not being able to speak. I just glared at her as she attempted to calm her self down. Paul came back over to us, he handed me a plate with two hotdogs on it and a soda then he left again only to come back a minute later with his own drink and a plate over flowing with hotdogs of his own. Paul sat down on the other side of me, as Leah got up and went to get her food, finally calm enough to stop laughing.

"Cheer up babe." Paul said, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to his side.

"Shut up," I mumbled before stuffing my face with a hot dog.

"Aw, come on, I didn't scare you that bad." Paul said.

"Yes, you did," I disagreed, "I thought something was gonna come out of the forest and kill me."

I was sitting facing toward the ocean with my back to the deep, dark forest.

"Nothing in there's gonna hurt you, especially with me around." Paul told me, suddenly very serious. I looked over at him a little confused at his sudden change of mood, but didn't think too much of it.

"Are you trying to be my protector again?" I teased. Paul really was always trying to protect me from things.

"Naturally," Paul smiled. I laughed and continued to eat my food. Leah came back over and took her seat next to me; her plate seemed to have about the same amount of food as Paul and the rest of the guys.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Sam said, looking toward the parking area.

Coming our way were the Elders. Sue Clearwater was pushing Billy Black in his wheelchair over and Old Quil was right behind them.  
"I didn't know the Elders where coming." I said to Paul.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Paul said, his eyes crinkling in thought.

"Nope, you never said a word."

"Oh, well then, Meg the Elders are coming to the bonfire too," Paul told me feigning seriousness.

"No, really?" I said back. Paul laughed.

"Sorry we're late." Sue said when they got to our group.

"Someone couldn't decide what to wear." Billy Black said, his voice held slight annoyance.

"Geez Billy, I already said sorry." Old Quil told him, rolling his eyes. The whole exchange made the rest of us laugh.

"Old man's too picky about his clothes." Leah whispered to me. I laughed lightly.

A while later after everyone was finished eating, goofing around, and Embry was completely sober the Elders re-told the legends. It was just as thrilling hearing them a second time as it was the first. This time seemed a little different though, I felt like the meaning of them seemed to be deeper this evening, everyone was so serious and listing with rapt attention. It also seemed like everyone was watching me for some type of reaction. I don't really know what kind of reaction they wanted, I mean I was just listing to the legends; they're like old fairy tales that you hear growing up as a child, and most of the guys here did hear the legends while growing up. I turned my head slightly and saw Paul looking at me.

"What?" I mouthed to him.

"Nothing," He whispered back.

I shrugged. Half way through the legends the wind picked up a little and even though I was snuggled with Paul, who is insanely hot, both in appearance and body temperature. I took my sweatshirt out of my bag and put it on, it was big on me since it was Jay's but it was also nice a warm. When the Elder's finished the legends everyone seemed to become even more tense and serious.

"Meg." Paul said, I turned to look at him and smiled, he looked nervous and he always looks cute when he's nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"I have to tell you something." Paul was extremely serious now and it was making me a little nervous myself. I looked over at the bonfire and saw that all eyes were on Paul and I. Apparently whatever he need to say was something that involved all of them or they were just very bad a eves dropping sneakily. Having all their eye on me was making me even more nervous, like I had stage fright.

"Um, ok, what is it?" I could hear the slight apprehension in my own voice. I was afraid that whatever he had to tell me would be bad.

"Uh, you know the legends you just heard? Well uh, they're-" Paul stopped abruptly and shot a look over to Sam who gave an encouraging nod.

"They're true." Paul finished fast, I almost didn't catch his words, but I'm sure I heard them wrong.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The legends they're true." Paul repeated.

"Wait, which legends are we talking about?" I asked, the ones we just heard could not be true, I mean there's nothing realistic about them.

"Oh, please," Leah said from next to me, Paul shot her a look.

"The legends we just heard. With the wolfs and the cold ones." Paul explained.

"You're not about to tell me you're a vampire are you?" I asked sarcastically, not getting what he wants to tell me.

"Of course not." Paul growled his jaw locking and his eyes turning cold, this time Leah was the one that had to shoot Paul a look, it helped though because his hard eyes met my widened ones and his face softened instantly. Apparently my question had offended him or something.

"Um ok then." I said looking down at my lap and fiddling with the cuff of my sweatshirt, feeling the tension in the air.

"I'm a werewolf." Paul blurted. My head snapped up and I looked at him. I laughed

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious Meg." Paul said, looking helplessly over to the rest of the guys.

"He's telling the truth Meg," Jared said, I turned toward him, "Paul, and Leah, and all the rest of us guys. We transform into huge dogs."

"_Can you do anything?" I asked him _

"_I can turn into a really big dog." He told me,_

I remembered Jared saying that, I thought he was just joking.

I looked over at Paul again then to Leah, and Kim. I looked at everyone closely trying to see if any of them gave away something to tell me there joking. I looked at them all. Emily, Sam, Claire, Seth, Quil, Collin, Brady, and Embry- if this were a joke he would of cracked by now, Embry can never keep a straight face for long. Every single one of them looked totally and completely serious, even the Elders. I looked back at Paul, he looked sad and distraught. And I didn't know why.

"Prove it." I whispered to him.

"I'm sorry what?" Paul asked like he misheard me.

"Prove it." I demanded. Paul looked over at Sam, like he was waiting for something, but Sam only shrugged.

"I…I don't think I can." Paul said softly.

"What? Do you need a full moon or something? Cause the legends say nothing about that." I said forcefully.

My mind was reeling. I didn't know whether to believe him or not, I needed some solid proof, because if this was some kind of practically joke, then they've all gone just a little too far.

"No, I don't need a full moon. It's just that its dangerous, I could hurt you." Paul's voice broke at the end of the sentence and he looked at me, his eye pleading with me not to make him do this.

"… _he can be dangerous."_

Jared had told me that when he noticed I was first interested in Paul. I never believed him, but maybe now I can. Paul himself just said he's dangerous.

"Show me." I told him my voice a monotone, giving nothing away about how I was feeling inside.

"Ok." He whispered defeated. Paul stood up and looked down at me.

"We have to go into the forest." He said, and offered me his hand to help me up. I ignored the hand and got up by myself; Paul looked hurt, but said nothing about it. Paul turned to the group.

"Sam, Leah, Jared." He said, they simply nodded and got up as well, "Kim too." He added. Kim looked shocked but then nodded as well.

"Seth, you come too." Sam said, Paul looked over at him confused, but Sam just gestured toward Kim and Paul gave a hard nod in understanding. Understanding what? I do not know; I'm not actually understanding any of this. Paul looked at me once more, before he stocked off into the forest, Sam, Jared, Kim, and Seth right behind him.

"Come on," Leah said softly, grabbing my elbow and dragged me along as we followed after them.

We went a ways into the forest, not too far in that we were lost just far enough in that we were surrounded by trees but could still see the fire blazing in the sand. I could see Paul he was standing in an open area with Sam behind him. Leah brought me closer, but stopped when we got about 30 feet away from Paul and Sam. Leah moved from in front of me to my right side, not letting go of my elbow while Jared came and flanked my left. Kim and Seth were both behind me, Kim a little bit more to the left with Seth a little bit more to the right. I was confused as to why they all had to come with us.

"You can do this Paul." Sam encouraged, Paul took a deep breathe and nodded softly, he looked scared.

I watched Paul as took his shirt off and tossed it to Sam. I raised my eyebrows questioningly. Paul glanced at me once then looked back at the ground and then he started to shake, it looked like he was having a seizure, I tried to take a step forward but Leah tightened her grip on my arm and Jared grabbed my other one, keeping me from moving forward. All of a sudden a gray wolf was standing in front of me right where Paul had been; I blinked and stumbled back a step, my back running into Seth and Kim. The wolf was huge; it looked to be a little smaller than a horse, standing at least five feet tall.

"_So you're calling us puppies?" he asked while laughing like everyone else._

"_No you guys are too big to be puppies, you would be dogs, actually considering your size you guy would probably big, horse sized dogs."_

I has said that to the group of them once, that must have been why it was so funny, oh the irony. The wolf took a step forward, toward me, its fur glistened silver in the moonlight. I was staring at it, mouth agape, my body was frozen. I was speechless, this couldn't be Paul, that's impossible, there's no such thing as werewolves. My mind was trying to process it all. I wanted tangible proof and I got it, so why can't I still believe it?

"You can go closer." Leah told me softly, tugging on my arm to get me to move.

I took a cautious step, Leah and Jared at my sides, and with their encouragement I ended up about five feet away from the wolf before I stopped not daring to go closer. The wolf's gigantic head turned to Sam. The sudden movement causing my breath to catch and my eyes to widen, I hadn't expected that. The wolf completely froze.

"It's okay." Jared said quietly, I swallowed slowly and took a breath.

Sam nodded his head and the wolf turned back to me and took a few steps closer. I could see the contours of its face; the wolf was that close, if I took one step forward we would be about nose to nose.

"Look at his eyes." Jared told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"Meg?" Kim called from behind us.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice raising a little so she could hear me.

"You remember Paul's eyes right? What do they look like?" She questioned.

"Why does it matter?" I wanted to know.

"Just tell me." Kim said.

"Their light brown, soulful, I can tell Paul's every feeling, every emotion, from his eyes," I said, the corner of my mouth twitching into a sad smile.

"Look into the wolf's eyes Meg, do it and tell me what you see." She ordered.

I took closed my eyes and took a deep breath, then a step forward. When opened my eyes I was looking straight into Paul's eyes, in a wolf's body. My breathing quickened, this couldn't be happening, stuff like this was fake, Werewolves only exist in movies, just like Vampire, and Witches, and Fairies and all that other make believe shit, so how could any of this be real?

"Paul," I breathed. His eyes looked cautious and sad.

"Yeah, Meg." Kim said, "Its Paul."

"You can touch him." Leah said to me.

I nodded and slowly extended my hand, and touched the side of the wolf's neck. The fur on top was coarse but underneath it was silky smooth. My hand dug into the fur making a fist, as tears started to well up in my eyes. The wolf made a small whining sound.

"She's fine." Jared assured the wolf or Paul because the wolf was Paul and I would just have to start believing that and get used to it. I breathed heavily and tilted my head up to the night's sky, trying to keep the tears from flowing down. I could see a part of the moon shine through a small space that wasn't covered by trees. I concentrated on that as my breathing evened out. I looked back at the wolf and gave a small watery laugh.

"Did I ever tell you that I'm scared of dogs?" I asked rhetorically. The wolf whined again and took a step back; I shook my head and kept my hand on it.

"When I was six, I went over to a friend's house and she had this evil little dog, and when I walked in to her house it jumped up on me and scared me to death. I still freak out even now when I see any little jumping dog. " I told the story, hoping that Paul could understand me when he was in wolf form. Leah snorted in amusement from beside me, I even heard Sam laugh a little.

"He can understand me right?" I checked.

"Yeah he can understand you perfectly." Jared assured.

"You want to know the funny part thought?" I asked. The wolf nodded.

"I've never been scared of big dogs, even though they could probably hurt me more than the little ones. I've just always been fine with them." I smiled a little bit.

"Seriously?" Seth asked quietly from behind me. I turned my head a little bit and saw Kim nodding her head yes and smiling. Kim had heard the story before. I turned back to the wolf a smiled a bit bigger, showing that I wasn't as freaked out as before.

"Can he uh, you know, change back." I asked.

"Yeah," Leah told me.

The wolf took a step back, making my hand drop off of it, and Leah gestured with a nod of her head toward the forest beside us. The wolf rolled its eyes, and ran off that way.

"Where's he going?" I asked, a tad bit frantic.

"He's going to change back." Sam explained.

"Why does he have to go over there?"

"Do you remember when he phased just now?" Sam asked. I nodded my head.

"His shorts got ripped up when he did, that's why he took his shirt off. Our clothes don't just pop in and out of existence when we phase." Sam explained.

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Why don't you guys take Meg back to the bonfire? Paul and I will be there in a sec." Sam said, glancing toward the area Paul disappeared in.

"Okay." Jared told him, releasing my arm.

Leah kept her hand gently clamped onto my arm as the five of us walked back to the bonfire, leaving Paul and Sam behind in the forest. All heads snapped to us as we walked up to our group, and back to our seats, no one said a word, but I could tell by the way they were all watching me cautiously that they wanted to know what happened. After Leah and I sat down on our seats, she finally released my arm.

"Are you ok Meg?" Leah asked me talking softly.

"Yeah," I said.

Quil walked over to us, keeping a safe distance away, probably thinking I might be scared of them, and told us that they Elders had to go home. That Old Quil was complaining about be tired. I nodded at him distracted; I had not even realized that they had left.

Sam and Paul walked out of the forest then and over to the bonfire. Sam took his seat and Paul walked over toward me. Paul still looked a little scared and hesitant. I looked up and met his eyes, and gave him a small smile. He smiled back too, just a little one that made the corners of his lips curve up. Paul walked closer and took his seat next to me, keeping a safe distance away, probably figuring I would want that distance. I looked at him for a second before scooting closer to him, our shoulders and legs touching, and taking his hand in mine and linking out fingers together. I didn't look at Paul, I concentrated on our intertwined hands, but I could feel his posture relax significantly.

"So," Sam cleared his throat, "I think this is the time to explain everything a little more to Meg."

"That would be great, yeah." I said.

"So who gets to dish the gory details?" Leah asked.

"I'll do it!" Seth volunteered.

"But I wanted to do it," Embry whined.

"Why don't you stop fighting and all of you can explain it to her." Claire said, I looked over at her and she gave me a small smile and then rolled her eyes in the two boy's direction.

"Vampires are real too." Jared said, "And we fight them, just like the legends say,"

My hand tightened around Paul's. I had figured that out earlier that if these guys were werewolves like the legends told, then there must be vampires out there as well, but still hearing it confirmed didn't make it any easier.

"Ok," I breathed. Paul released my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders instead, tucked me into his side.

"But we're indestructible." Embry told me, smiling brightly.

"_He was afraid that I would kill him with my driving."_

"_But you indestructible." Embry told him, I saw several heads snap in his direction when he said that._

"_Nobody's indestructible," I told Embry, _

"_We'll see about that." He challenged._

Wow so he really was indestructible, guess Embry was right about something for the first time. Kim had also said something along those lines about Jared just the other day.

"_Cause Jared's indestructible." She said easily, then looked scared, like she said something wrong. _

"_All boys think their indestructible." I told her with a roll of my eye._

"You're not totally indestructible." Emily chastised.

"Basically only Vampires can kill us," Brady cleared up.

"Yeah, cause that makes me feel so much better," I scoffed. I liked it better a few minutes ago when I thought nothing could kill him. The rest of the group laughed and smiles appeared on their faces, most likely happy that I'm finally talking in more than one word sentences.

"We heal fast," Collin said, "Like if we get a cut in our hand or something, a few minutes later it will be gone,"

"And you know how were so warm?" Paul said.

"Yeah?"

"That's a wolf thing too."

"_Why aren't you cold?" _

"_High body temperature." He said simply._

Paul always was warm, even when it should have been impossible for him to be.

"Really?" I would have never guessed that was the reason.

"Yep, we run about 108 degrees," Quil said.

They went on to explain more things involved with being a wolf. They can hear each others thoughts when they're phased. The reason they're all tall and muscular and look to be about twenty-five is because they turn into wolves, Embry made certain that I knew that they all used to look normal before they turned into wolves. They won't age until they get enough control to stop phasing, which is also why they look older than they really are. They have increased hearing and can hear things regular humans can't. They also have an increased sense of smell. They all eat so much because their wolfyness gives them a fast metabolism and makes them constantly hungry. The reason they phased was partly do to genetics, the Quileute gene, and the other part is because there were vampires around.

The legends say they phase to protect the tribe so when a vampire is around the threat makes the wolf gene in certain Quileute's phase. And apparently a couple years ago there was a large coven of vampires living in the town Forks, which is right next to La Push. They told me that the vampires who lived there were apparently vegetarian, or more specifically they drink animal blood instead of human. The Quileutes have a treaty with them, the vampires don't come on Quileute land and the pack won't kill them, there are more aspects to it too, but that was just the main part. They also talked about all the drama that happened with a Vampire from that coven, the Jake guy from the pack, and a human girl from forks. It was all a pretty complicated, supernatural love triangle, but everything got better after the girl had a half-vampire baby, who Jake imprinted on.

I stopped them all there and asked what imprinting was, the whole group seemed to tense simultaneously, and no one said a word. My eyes narrowed knowing they were still keeping secrets from me but Paul wrapped his arms around me tighter and promised he would tell me later. Even though I don't know what imprinting was it apparently settled everything so the pack didn't kill the baby and Jake gave the vampire guy permission to turn the girl into a vampire because if he didn't she would have died during child birth. That was another main point of their treaty; they couldn't kill or bite a human. But Jake's the true Alpha and with his permission it was okay, the treaty was not violated. I figured that was the end to that story, but it wasn't.

A large group of non-veggie vampires apparently wanted to kill the baby now, Collin informed me they were basically the vampire Mafia. So the pack helped the veggie vamps, protect the child. There was no fight and the Mafia was just scared away. Now the veggie vampires, the baby, and Jake live in Alaska. Seth then went on to tell me that before Jake imprinted he broke away from Sam's pack, because he didn't want to follow Sam's command, there was more to it than that, but that's my interpretation. Leah and Seth followed Jake and are now in his pack, so Sam's not there Alpha, Jake is. But since Jake is in Alaska, Seth and Leah are now temporarily back in Sam's pack. The only thing different from when they were in it before was that now they don't have to listen to his Alpha orders, which they explained were orders the Alpha made, that you had to do. You had no say in whether you wanted to do them or not, and you could physically not disobey that order. And since Jakes theirs Alpha, Sam doesn't have that type of control over them. Sam went on to tell me that he rarely orders any of the pack that way so it doesn't really matter if Leah and Seth have to listen to them or not. They continued to talk and tell me more until I felt like my brain could not hold any more information. Most likely sensing the near imploding of my brain Paul smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"I think we pretty much covered everything right guys?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, everything but one," Sam said, looking pointedly at Paul. I turned and looked at Paul too.

"What now?" I sighed. Paul stopped his staring contest with Sam and looked down to me.

"You feel like taking a walk?" Paul questioned.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said. Paul stood up then offered me his hand, this time I took it and stood up. Paul led us down the beach away from the group around the bonfire. It was dark out and the ocean water looked black, even with the bright moon lighting up the night.

"So, how are you feeling about all this?" Paul asked me.

"Pretty shocked," I admit, "I mean you say you need to tell me something and my mind just doesn't think oh, he must be a werewolf." That got a laugh out of Paul but it seemed strained.

"Yeah, surprisingly enough not many people guess that." Paul says, now I laughed.

"So what more do you need to tell me?" I asked. I waited for Paul to say something but he stayed silent.

"Paul." I prompted.

"I'm just…I'm just not sure if I should tell you right now." Paul told me, stopping our walk and turned to face me and grabbed my other hand too. I groaned.

"Paul, I just found out that you've been keeping this big secret from me and now knowing that you still have some other secret to tell me, it just…it just isn't working for me," I told him.

"I know," Paul said looking down at the ground.

"Are you sure you know? Cause you have all these secrets now and I already told you all of mine. It's not fair." I said rationally.

"I know it's not fair, I just don't want to overwhelm you." He said, looking back up at me. His eyes held sadness.

"It's a little late for that Paul." I said, squeezing his hands encouragingly. Paul sighed.

"There's this thing called imprinting. Do you remember us saying that word earlier?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Okay, so imprinting is this thing that happens to us wolfs." Paul paused and looked me right in the eye.

"It's when we find our soul mate." Paul finished.

"What?" I asked titling my head to the side ever so slightly.

"Its when we find our soul mates, the first time we see this girl and look her right in the eyes, its like all of a sudden everything we ever had holding us to earth is gone and its just this girl. She's the only person in the world, like love at first sight, but a whole lot stronger and more complicated. And it's not the universe forcing us to love this person or saying that we have to be with them, it's just more like a push in the right direction," Paul explained.

"So you're saying Jake's soul mate is a half-vampire baby?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah." Paul looked kinda confused.

"It's a baby! Am I the only one who thinks that's wrong?" I said. Paul smiled.

"When the imprints like that it's not romantic. When the wolf imprints it will be whatever the imprint wants it to be, a brother, friend, boyfriend, lover, whatever. Right now Jakes just a friend and brother to her." Paul told me.

"Oh, ok that make me feel better, didn't want to think this Jake guys a pedophile or anything." I sighed.

"Don't you have anything else to ask me?" Paul questioned, it seemed like he was waiting for something.

"Have any of you guys imprinted?" I asked.

"Yeah, a lot of us have actually." Paul said. The whole explanation of the soul mate thing was finally registering in my head, now that I've stopping thinking that this Jake guys a perv. I prayed to God to let Paul say he imprinted of me, cause if he didn't I don't know what I would do.

"Who?" I asked softly.

"Sam imprinted on Emily, Jared on Kim, Quil on Claire, and one more of us imprinted." Paul stopped, not giving a name.

I closed my eyes and bite on my lower lip. I was happy to hear that Jared imprinted on Kim cause if he didn't then went and imprinted and broke her heart I would have had to hurt him. But at the same time I was hoping with my whole heart that Paul imprinted on me. Maybe he imprinted on someone else and went through this whole explanation as a way to break up with me with out seeming like much of a bad guy. And if he hasn't imprinted on anyone, I don't know what it would do to me to learn that he's not my soul mate, when we seem so connected and in tune with each other.

"I've imprinted too," Paul said. My breath caught. Please say it's me, please say it's me, please say it's me. I chanted my mantra over and over again in my mind.

"Meg," Paul said, I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, so quite I thought he might not have heard me, even with his super hearing. Paul looked me right in the eye.

"I imprinted on you Meg." Paul told me, his eyes looking at me with so much love and adoration but still filled with sadness and worry.

I didn't say anything and just looked at him as a smile broke across my face. I let go of his hands and closed the distance between us, taking a step forward and wrapping my arms around his neck, Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me back tightly.

"Good," I said lightly in his ear.

"You're okay with it?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm much more than okay with it." I said. I felt Paul smile against my neck before he let out a loud whoop and spinned me around happily. I shrieked as my feet left the ground and held on tighter to his neck. Just as I was about to get dizzy Paul stopped and my feet hit the ground. Paul leaned back slightly, his eyes shinning bright with happiness.

"I love you." He told me.

"I love you too," I said.

Paul smiled wider then leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I responded instantly, moving my lips against his. We stood there a long time locked in each others embrace, lips moving together passionately. Eventually we stopped kissing. The evening was quite, the only sounds around were our heavy breathing, the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the distant sound of people laughing around a bonfire.

"We should go back," Paul suggested. I agreed and hugged Paul tighter for a moment longer before releasing him and taking a step back. Paul looked at me calculatingly.

"Are you sure you're okay with this Meg?" Paul asked again, looking for confirmation.

"I'm perfectly fine with it Paul," I told him.

"Yeah? I just want to make sure, you know?" He said smiling down at me softly.

"I get it you, just want to be carful."

"No, its not like that, I'm honestly just waiting for you to come to your senses and go running and screaming away from me, us." Paul said. I took a step closer to him, grabbing his hand, running my thumb over his knuckles in a soothing gesture.

"That's not going to happen," I promised.

"You're positive? There's no doubt in the back of your mind or anything?" He checked.

"I'm completely, one hundred percent positive and I've never doubted you Paul," I told him.

"I'm pretty sure you doubted me earlier," Paul said, gesturing with his free hand toward the bonfire area.

"Yeah, well, can you blame me?" I laughed.

"No, I really can't," He said, shaking his head. Paul squeezed my hand and started tugging me toward the fire until I gave in and walked in step next to him.

"Look whose back!" Seth yelled smiling brightly as we came into view.

"Nope, they defiantly we not getting it on over there," Leah said over to Embry.

"How can you tell?" He asked.

"Because if they did they would both be looking very smug and very, very happy," Leah deduced.

"Well is she right?" Embry asked, turning to me and Paul as we took our seats. Paul glared at him and Sam reached over and slapped him on the back of the head.

"I guess she was," Embry grumbled.

"Ha. Pay up bitch," Leah said excitedly sticking out her hand palm up in waiting.

"There's no way in hell that I'm the bitch in our situation." Embry said walking over and slapping a twenty dollar bill in her hand. Leah pocketed her money then flipped Embry off. I leaned against Paul's side as he wrapped his arm around me. The nights dramatic events were wearying on me, making me tired.

"So?" Sam said expectantly.

"We're good," Paul nodded, "Meg and I are good,"

"You did tell her didn't you?" Jared asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I told her," Paul laughed, and Jared relaxed.

"Hey Sam? Can we wrap this up, some of us are starting to fall asleep," Quil said, gesturing to a sleeping Claire on his lap.

"Not enough excitement to keep her awake," Leah commented, "or enough sugar," That last part got a laugh out of everybody.

"Yeah Sam. I think Meg's getting tired too. She's learned a lot of shocking stuff tonight. Her brains probably ready to shut down for the night," Paul seconded.

"I thought her brain was always shut down?" Kim asked sarcastically.

"No, Kimmy that's Jared." I said.

"We can all go in a sec, there's just one more thing we have to tell Meg," Sam said.

"Well this better be good," I commented. Paul laughed but shushed me quietly.

"The wolves, the vampires, imprinting. All the things we told you about, you're not to tell anyone, it's a sacred secret," Sam told me seriously, looking me right in the eye.

"Well no shit," I said. I mean come on I'm not that stupid. Leah busted up laughing at the shocked look on Sam's face.

"I'm not stupid," I told him rolling my eyes, "I took you guys about three months to tell me and you probably only did so because Paul imprinted. All that kinda implies the whole secrecy thing."

"Well okay then," Sam said,

"Can we go now?" Emily asked, Sam looked over at her.

"What? I'm tired too," She defended.

"Yes, you can all go," Sam told us defeated. Everybody got up, and walked over to their cars.

"Mind giving me a ride?" Paul asked me when we reached my jeep.

"Sure, hop in," I told him, climbing into the driver's seat and starting up the car. Paul got in the car.

"How'd you get here anyways?" I asked him.

"I just came from patrol." Paul said, I glanced over at him confused.

"Patrol?"

"Oh, right, it's when we patrol around La Push making sure there are no vampires around," Paul explained.

"So are you guys like always running around the forest as wolfs?" I asked.

"Not always,' Paul laughed, "Just when were patrolling, we all have shifts."

"Uh huh," I said.

"Remember all those times I told you I had to do something for Sam?" Paul asked. I nodded remembering.

"I was actually patrolling then," He said.

"That makes sense, but how can you tell if there are any vampires around?" I questioned.

"We can smell them,"

"What do they smell like?" I wondered.

"Sickly sweet, it's disgusting," he said, wrinkling up his nose. I laughed.

"So you're really okay with all this?" Paul asked.

"Paul if you ask me that one more time I'm going to get Jared to hurt you," I told him.

"Okay, okay." Paul laughed, holding both hands up in surrender.

"You want to know what I thought when you told me that you've imprinted? Well before you said it was on me," I asked him.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"I was praying that you imprinted on me, that I was your soul mate. And you know? What if it wasn't me? I was thinking about how crushed and heart broken I would be if it wasn't me. And then you tell me you imprinted on me and my mind just stops racing with all the other possibilities and I was so happy, I still am. I don't know what I'd do with out you Paul," I stopped at a stop sign and turned to look at him.

Paul was looking at me, unshed tears in his eyes. Paul leaned over the console and kissed me hard.

"I love you," Paul said.

"I love you too," I said.

"And you don't have to worry what you'd do with out me, cause I'm not going anywhere," Paul vowed to me.

I smiled at him and pecked his lips once more before turning back to the road and driving again. I pulled up to Paul's house moments later. Paul got out of the car and came over to my side; I rolled down the window as he approached. Paul reached through the open window and grabbed my hand, holding it between his two huge ones.

"Call me when you get home," He said.

"What the magic word?" I teased.

"Please," Paul said sweetly.

"Of course," I smiled at him. Paul leaned forward and I met him halfway for a kiss. Too soon though the porch lights flickered on, causing us to split apart in surprise. The front door of Paul's house opened and his dad stuck his head out.

"It's just Paul, Ann," Paul's dad yelled back into the house. Paul's dad Peter waved at us before shutting the door. I had waved back, Paul just shook his head and ran a hand over his face in exasperation.

"I better go," I said to Paul.

"Yeah, ok," He said. Paul kissed me once more, then stepped back as I rolled up my window and drove down the street. When I got to my house I walked in and went straight to bed, only stopping long enough to say hi to Jay and Haley to let them know I was home and to send Paul a quick text.

*****V*****

I walked into the house, tearing my sweat shirt off my sweaty body as I went, leaving me in my light blue tank top, the straps of my pink sports bra showing slightly. I got inside and went straight for the kitchen, I yanked open the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. I went over to the table and sat down, then proceeded to chug the whole water bottle down.

"Hey, where have you been?" Haley asked, coming into the kitchen and sitting in the chair opposite me.

"Running," I said, setting the empty water bottle on the counter and then taking off my running shoes, but leaving my white socks on, it was a cold day today, not raining just cold and windy. I leaned back and slumped down in the chair, I was tired. I sighed and pushed the sweat fly away hairs that came out of my ponytail away from my face.

"You okay?" She asked, laughing softly.

"Yeah, sorry, just tired," I said.

"Don't apologize. Did you not sleep well last night," Haley asked concerned.

"Yeah, something like that," I told her vaguely. The truth? I maybe slept only two hours last night, my mind wouldn't stop racing with all the new information I had learned. And soon after I finally went to sleep my alarm went off.

"You want me to make you something to eat?" Haley asked, sounding very motherly.

"Sure," I said, at the mention of food my stomach rumbled.

"I was gonna make some stir fry, how's that sound?" She asked, getting up and grabbing some stuff from the fridge.

"That sounds great,"

"Oh, Kim called earlier, said that she was gonna come over around lunch time when she got off of work," Haley mentioned as she started cooking.

"Oh, ok," I said. Kim hadn't mentioned coming over last night, but after Paul dropped the whole 'I'm a werewolf' bombshell, we didn't talk much after that, not because I was mad at her or anything, I just had to much on my mind.

"And speaking of work, have you talked to Sue about getting your job back yet?" Haley questioned.

"Yeah, I did. We had to change my schedule though, because schools starting up again," I told her.

When I went out for my run this morning, I decided to run around town instead of the beach, getting my fill of that last night. So when I was running I saw Sue in the book store so I stopped in and talked to her. Sue didn't mind that I was wearing sweats and dripping with sweat; she came right up to me and hugged me, immediately offering me my job back. Sue was actually the one to mention changing my schedule, so it didn't interfere with school.

I was to work Monday- Wednesday from 4-8 then Saturdays from 12-8. Sue told me that Paul doesn't work during the school year and that Seth works very little, and that she was gonna hire another person to work the mornings, when I'm in school. Sue also promised that there should be enough down time here at the store so that while I work I can do my homework too, and not get behind. I accepted the job and schedule changes immediately and thanked so for letting me have my job back. I had actually spent most of the morning at the book store talking to Sue before the store got more crowded with lunch time approaching so I thanked Sue one more time then left and ran home.

"Well that's good, I bet Sue's happy to have you back," Haley said.

Before I could say anything the door bell rang, I got up with a grunt. I picked up my tennis shoes and sat them by the stairs, then went and answered the door. I knew it was Kim so I didn't feel bad for making her wait.

"Hey," I said opening the door.

"Hi!" Kim chirped and sauntered into the house and right to the kitchen; I rolled my eyes but followed after her. I took my seat at the table again and Kim sat down next to me.

"Are you hungry Kim? I'm making lunch," Haley offered.

"Sure," Kim said.

"Thanks Haley," I said, giving her an appreciative smile.

"No problem," Haley smiled back.

"So Meg, how's it going?" Kim asked, looking at me like a little funny. I laughed and raised my eyebrows at her.

"Are you ok?" I asked, Kim sighed heavily looking annoyed.

"You two can go upstairs and talk, while I cook, I'll call you when its ready," Haley said, probably getting that what Kim wants to talk about, or what I think she wants to talk about is private.

"Ok," Kim said, hopping up from her seat and grabbing my hand, pulling me up and then dragging me up the stairs and to my room, Kim didn't let go until we were both in my room and the door was shut and locked.

"You, Kimmy, are acting funny," I observed, flopping down on my bed.

"No, I'm not," She argued,

"Are too," I said back smirking when her eyes narrowed.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting for this?"

"Waiting for what?" I asked.

"For Paul to finally tell you about the wolves and imprinting. It sucked having to keep it a secret." Kim explained, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Oh, that," I dragged out. Kim sighed again and gave me a pointed look. I laughed.

"So are you okay with it all?" Kim asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah," I told her nodding, "It's all just a little mind boggling though, you know?"

"Yeah. It's all pretty shocking when you first find out," Kim agreed.

"I heard Jared imprinted on you," I said, Kim smiled.

"Yeah," Kim said blushing, I laughed.

"How are dealing with that? Imprinting I mean?" Kim asked me.

"I was actually really excited when Paul told me. It all just kind of makes sense with all the things you kinda told me during our disastrous girls day fight," I told her.

"You remember all that huh?" Kim laughed softly.

"Yeah, how'd you deal with all this stuff?" I asked. I figured I had it easy; Kim was my best friend and knew all about this stuff so I could talk to her about it.

"I think I dealt with it pretty well. I actually believed them pretty quickly, probably because I grew up here and have heard the legends my whole life. And Jared imprinting? Well, I was pretty happy about that." Kim laughed.

"You would be, you had a crush on him for years," I laughed right along with her.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that,"

"Did you have someone to talk to, about all this? Other than Jared I mean,"

"I talked to Emily a lot. She was the only other imprint then, Quil didn't imprint on Claire for a couple more months." Kim said.

"How'd you keep this from me for so long? I can not imagine having to keep this from you," I said.

"Are you mad at me for not telling you," She asked quietly.

"No," I said honestly. I really do understand why she hadn't told me.

"It was hard, even harder after Paul imprinted because then I knew you would get to know and that I shouldn't be keeping it from you, but Jared made me promise not to say a word until Paul was ready,"

"Do you know why he waited so long?"

"To tell you? Kinda. Paul wanted to build the relationship, he wanted you to feel something, to trust him," Kim said, I nodded.

"What made him tell me know?" I asked

"He originally wanted to tell you at the last bonfire, the one we had before you left. And he kinda talked to me and Jared about it. But it just didn't seem right; he kinda realized that even if he told you, you'd still have to leave. And I guess he decided that not telling you would be better. Cause if he told you and you didn't believe him, you would have gone out of your way to ignore him the rest of the time you were here, and he decided that having you not know and to be with you the rest of the summer was the better option." Kim paused for a second.

"You told Paul you loved him," she said.

"Yeah and?" I said.

"That's what made up his mind to tell you. When you said that he knew he couldn't keep it from you any longer," Kim said, I smiled softly.

"I guess it's a good thing I came back then huh?" I said.

"A very good thing," Km agreed.

"Do you know why Paul had such a hard time with me leaving? Was it because of the imprint?" I asked, thinking that maybe that had something to do with it.

"It was defiantly the imprint," Kim said, I gave her a pointed look telling her to explain.

"When wolves imprint, they're finding their other half, their soul mate. Their imprint is what keeps them anchored. And when they don't see their imprint for long periods, and for them that's like a day, it takes a major toll on them. I bet you didn't feel so great those when you were gone either did you?" Kim said.

"I felt like shit," I said. Kim laughed.

"Yep, that was the imprint."

"Makes more sense now, I thought I was just being weird," I laughed.

It did make more sense. With how Paul told me he reacted when I left, how I reacted when I left. The reason I had this need to come back to La Push, why I missed Paul so much it hurt. Everything was starting to make more sense now.

"Girls, food!" Haley yelled up the stairs. Kim and I went down stairs and after we ate Kim left, having to go babysit her brother. I went back up to my room and just went on the computer for a while and talked to Paul via text since he was working and couldn't necessarily talk on the phone right now.

"Sup bitch," Leah said, throwing open my bedroom door and walking in. I jumped, frightened, then turn in my swivel desk chair and glare at her.

"Was that necessary?" I asked, taking out my headphones and pausing my i-pod.

"You know what? I think it was," Leah said, sitting down on my bed.

"Is scaring me your hobby or something?" I asked.

"Annoying Kim is yours so you can't say shit,"

"Shit," I said, Leah snorted a laugh.

"So why are you here? How'd you even get up here?" I asked her.

"I am here to talk to you, and your Aunt let me in." She told me.

"Okay, talk," I demanded, turning the chair again so I was facing her.

"So how are you dealing with all this?" She asked.

"Really?" I said.

"Paul told me to ask you that," Leah rolled her eyes.

"When did you see Paul?" I asked.

"Right before I came here, I had to pick something up from the book store for mom," she said.

"Ok, well I am fine, you can tell Paul that. Then tell everyone to stop asking me that, it's getting annoying," I said. Leah laughed.

"So, I'm actually here to just talk," Leah paused, searching for the right words. "You know, about stuff." I looked at Leah, like she was crazy; she just shrugged and glared back at me.

"Did the guys send you to talk to me cause you're a girl?" I asked, thinking that the guys would do something like that.

"Yeah, kinda," Leah said, smiling sheepishly.

"Ok, cool. So where do you want to start?" I asked.

"I don't care, I'll answer any question I can," She said, leaning back on her arms.

"Are you the only girl?" I asked first.

"In the Pack? Yeah,"

"That sounds like it might suck," I told her honestly.

"Yeah, sometimes," She agreed.

"And you can like, hear their thoughts right?"

"Yeah, that part really sucks." Leah nodded. I laughed, but then thought of something then stopped.

"What do you hear? Like what thoughts?" I asked.

"Just whatever there thinking about, we hear most things, there's rarely secrets in the pack,"

"So has Paul thought about… Did he tell you guys about my…"I stopped not wanting to say anything if they didn't already know.

"Do we know anything about you and your dad? Yeah, we all know," She said, there was no pity in her eyes as she looked at me, and I silently thanked her for that.

"Oh, ok then," I said. At least I didn't have to be the one to tell everybody, and none of them have treated me any differently so I guess its okay.

"Can you imprint or is it different for you?" I asked.

"We're not sure, so unless it happens well never know," Leah sounded bitter as she said this.

"Do you have a problem with imprinting or something?" I asked, thinking maybe that was the problem.

"Or something," She said, I stared at her waiting for her to continue.

"Did you know Sam and I used to be together?" Leah said.

"Like a couple?" I asked. Leah nodded.

"High school sweethearts," She mocked.

"You and Sam?" The disbelief was clear in my voice.

"I know hard to believe right? Cause he and Emily just make the cutest couple," Leah sneered.

"Did you know Emily's my cousin?" Leah asked, I nodded, than thought about it.

"What the hell? Did she steal him from you?" I asked, but could not imagine Emily doing something like that. Leah laughed humorlessly.

"No, not really. Sam was the first to phase, he was by himself. For two weeks his mother and I were worried sick because he was missing, we had everybody looking for him, I was so afraid, I kept thinking he's lying dead in a ditch somewhere. Then he comes back, he wouldn't tell anyone what happened or where he was. He wouldn't even tell me what happened. After I phased I found out that he wasn't even supposed to be seeing me but he did anyways, but still he couldn't tell me. I really loved him you know? He wouldn't tell me why he was so tired all the time or where he would go at night. We would fight about it, but we were trying to work everything out. Then Emily came down from the Makah reservation to visit for the weekend. We used to be really close when we were younger, like sister. Emily knew all this drama with Sam was stressing me out, that's why she came to visit, to cheer me up. But then Sam saw Emily and imprinted on her. He broke my heart." Leah said sadly.

"But Emily knew you two were together. Couldn't she have tried to not be with Sam?"

"Emily tried, but it's hard to resist the love and commitment that imprinting gives you."

"I get it, but still," I shook my head sadly.

"Did you ever hear about how Emily got her scars?"

"She was attacked by a bear," I said, remembering somebody telling me that.

"That's just the story. It wasn't a bear. It was Sam." Leah said.

"What!" I yelled, Sam did that to Emily?

"Yeah, Sam got mad and Emily was standing too close when he phased. That was still early on though, when he didn't have much control. He was so mad at himself, disgusted. And somehow during all that Emily stopped fighting the imprint and they fell in love." Leah said, the sad smile still firmly in place.

"How can you stand it? Being around them?" I asked.

"I don't know. I know it's not Emily's fault and all but well never be as close as we used to be. I haven't forgiven either of them completely, but when Emily got hurt I was scared for her, even if I thought she stole my boyfriend. We kind of patched things up a little after that, I was a bridesmaid at their wedding," Leah said, "Going into Jake's pack helped a little so I wasn't in Sam's mind listening to him think about Emily all the time. But now I'm sorta kinda back in Sam's pack and its starting to get annoying again."

"Wow," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"All the guys know what Sam did to Emily, so their all extra careful around their imprints. You ever wonder why Paul left you that one time when you guys were fighting after your big date?"

"He said it was because he was mad,"

"It was, Paul was mad, and instead of staying there and accidently phasing and hurting you, he left. Even if that hurt you too, but that was emotionally and he could fix that a lot better than if he phased and hurt you. It was the best option," Leah explained. I understood now and would rather have cried that night then be scared like Emily for a lifetime.

"Is that why so many of you guys went with me and Paul last night? When he was gonna phase for me," I asked.

"Yeah," Leah said,

"Remember how we all stood?" She asked. I nodded.

"That was so if Paul phased and lost control then Sam could take him out from behind and Jared from the front, I was there to protect you and get you out of there."

"Why were Kim and Seth there?"

"Paul thought that since Kim's your best friend and had been through this that maybe she could be helpful and Seth was there to protect Kim, it was better that was too with him there, incase Paul did loose his cool and I had to help Sam and Jared keep him away from you, then Seth would have been there to get you both out." Leah said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Thanks for not letting me get killed," I said.

"Your welcome," Leah smirked laughing. I laughed with her and shook my head.

"So have I answered all your questions? Can I go now?" Leah asked, seeming impatient.

"What? You have a big date or something?" I asked curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Nope, no date, unfortunately, but I do have to get going, I have to start packing tonight," She said.

"Packing?" I asked confused, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to college," Leah said, sounding proud.

"College really?" I asked. I had never heard Leah or really any of the pack talk about college so hearing that she was going, and apparently soon, was a shocker.

"Just cause I'm a werewolf doesn't mean I can't get an education," She told me rolling her eyes.

"That's not what I meant," I said, "I just never heard you talk about it, I didn't know you were leaving,"

"Yeah, I'm leaving on Saturday,"

"That's in two days."

"I know, that's why I have to go home and pack, class starts Monday and I want to be settled in by then,"

"Where are you going?" I asked curiously.

"Just the University of Washington," She said shrugging. The University of Washington was only about a thirty minute drive from La Push.

"Oh, well than that's not too bad," I said.

"I guess. It's the only school I can go to really. Because I need to be close enough to be able to get here quickly to patrol or incase of some sort of emergency."

"Well I still think it's nice that you're staying close," I said.

"Aww, are you gonna miss me?" Leah baby talked.

"Bitch please, I'm happy to be rid of you," I lied.

"You're such a liar Meg," Leah laughed.

"Yeah, whatever, go away," I said, waving my hand at her. Leah continued to laugh.

"I know you don't mean that, but I actually do have to leave, Seth is waiting to help me and if I don't get my ass in gear he'll probably ditch me for Mom's food," Leah said, getting off my bed and going to the door, I got up too.

Leah turned to me and gave me a hug, squeezing me tight.

"I'll miss you Leah," I said.

"Yes, yes, I know," She said, I slapped her shoulder and pulled out of her hug to glare at her.

"But I'll miss you too," She said reluctantly.

"Don't you dare leave without saying goodbye," I warned, pointing my finger at her.

"I won't promise," Leah said, and walked out of my bedroom.

"Bye Meg!" Leah called as she walked away. I waved even though she couldn't see me.

*****V*****

There was a knock at the door; I glanced over toward the door from my place on the living room couch, wondering who it would be, as far as I knew nobody was supposed to be coming over today. But I thought the same thing yesterday and had both Leah and Kim come over, so now it seemed like my knowledge was not to be trusted. I muted the television as Haley got up and answered the door.

"Well look who it is, my long lost nephew," Haley teased, most likely to Jared.

"Aww come one Aunt Haley, it hasn't been that long," Jared whined.

"I don't know, but with living in such a small town, you'd think I'd see you more," She said.

"You know if you want me to visit more, you could just say so," Jared said. I heard Haley laugh.

"Whatever, you're here now, but I am pretty sure that it's not to see me," Haley said.

"What gave him away?" A deep voice asked, it sounded like Paul.

"The fact that he's not hugging me already," Haley answered laughing; Jared grumbled something I couldn't hear.

"Aww that's better," Haley said, I figured Jared was hugging her now.

"So now that I've hugged you and been reprimanded, can I come in?" Jared asked.

"Of course," Haley said. And the next thing I know I see both Jared and Paul coming into the living room.

"I'll be in Jay's office if you need me," Haley said, starting to walk down the hall.

"Okay," Jared and I replied, Paul just nodded.

"Hey," I greeted, Paul smiled brightly at me and came to sit next to me on the couch.

I snuggled into his side and tipped my head up for a kiss; Paul didn't disappoint and kissed me fully on the lips. We were interrupted though by Jared making gagging sounds as he plopped down on the chair to the other side of me.

"Oh, shut up Jared," I said. Paul laughed.

"Hey, Kim and I don't do that shit in front of you," Jared argued.

"That's cause Kimmy's a prude," I told him.

"Hey!" he half yelled offended.

"What? I've told her that too," I said.

"And how did she react to that?" asked Paul.

"She was mildly offended at first, but then she agreed." I answered. Jared rolled his eyes.

"So what can I help you boys with?" I asked, stretching my arms above my head.

"Nothing really," Paul said.

"We were bored," Jared said.

"So you decided to come here and annoy me?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little and dropping my arms back down.

"No," Paul said at the same time Jared said, "Yes." I laughed.

"Oh, you boys, always sending mixed signals," I kidded. Paul shook his head at me, while Jared laughed.

"So really? You didn't come over here for anything?" I double checked because I didn't believe them for one second. Jared glanced at Paul and they had a silent conversation.

"If you're here to ask how I'm dealing with all this wolf stuff then I'm going to seriously hurt you," I warned in my best threatening voice, also trying to remember where I last put Bert.

"I told you," Jared laughed at Paul.

I turned and glared at Paul, he smiled sheepishly at me. I raised my eyebrows, challengingly. Paul wrapped his arms around my shoulder and kissed my cheek, but didn't say a word. I smirked.

"I wasn't gonna ask you that," Jared said still laughing, "But Paul was,"

"No, I wasn't," Paul argued unconvincingly.

"Yeah, ok," I rolled my eyes and leaned my arm on Paul's leg and patted his knee before resting my hand on it.

The room was quite for a moment, I could tell Paul and Jared where having another silent conversation, I guess being best friends for years and then being able to hear each others thought when they're wolfs, makes the whole silent conversation thing real easy.

"What now?" I sighed.

"We just want to talk to you about the whole wolf and imprinting thing," Jared worded it hesitantly. I glared at them both and was about to say something when Paul said,

"Were not asking how you're doing, were just here to answer questions and explain somethings,"

"Isn't that what Leah was sent over for yesterday?" I asked.

"Kinda, but there are some things that Leah can't explain to you," Paul said.

"Like?" I asked, Jared sighed and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"I don't really know why we're telling you this but Kim said that we should," Jared started. My interest peaked, what did they want to tell me?

"Kim wants us to tell you about what happened when Jared first found out I imprinted on you," Paul said.

"Ok," I said, my attention turning back to Jared who looked like he was trying to figure out where to start.

"Before you came down for the summer Kim talked a lot about you, I mean you're her best friend so what else could you expect? By the time you got here I felt like I already knew you. I knew a whole lot about you, even some stuff at the time you probably wouldn't of wanted me to know." Jared paused and gave me a small smile. My face hardened as I wondered what Kim had told him.

"Don't get mad at Kim, the whole imprinting thing makes it hard to keep secrets from each other, cause you trust them and feel so comfortable around that person," Jared gave me a look, I nodded knowing how hard it was to keep secrets from Paul. I gave Jared a small smile and gestured for him to continue.

"So by the time you got here I knew all about your family situation and how hard it is for you and you are so important to Kim that it kind of made me protective of you, even more when I found out we were related now, even if not by blood, family is still family. So that night you came over to Emily's house with Paul and I saw the way he was looking at you-" I interrupted Jared then.

"How was he looking at me?' I asked.

"The same way I look at Kim. Like you were to most important thing in the world to him," Jared answered my question, "Can I continue now?"

"Yeah, sorry," I told him, laughing a bit.

"So I saw him looking at you like that and I just got mad. If you remember that night I told Paul that I had to talk to him outside,"

"I remember, you looked mad, and were shaking a little," I remembered.

"That's what happens when we get angry and phase," Paul explained, "We start shaking first, it's like a warning sign. I saw Jared do that and then he walked by you and I got mad too cause he was so close to you and I had just imprinted and was so scared you would get hurt."

"When we went out side we phased," Jared said, "Paul and I started arguing, I was so mad at him for imprinting on you, I knew how complicated your life was and I also knew how much more complicated it would get with Paul imprinting. But I knew I couldn't do anything about it, so I told you he was dangerous, I wasn't trying to get you to not like him or anything I just knew that you and Paul both had tempers and I wanted you to be careful, I would have felt awful if anything happened to you," Jared told me, his eyes looking so sincere and pleading for me to understand what he was telling me.

"When I talked to Kim about all this she told me I was an idiot," Jared laughed softly, "She said that you getting imprinted on might be a really good thing for you,"

"She said that?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah," Jared nodded, Paul squeezed my shoulder and I looked over at him smiling.

"And then you and Kim had that huge argument at Emily's that one day," Jared started.

"Girls day," I whispered,

"Yeah," Jared nodded, "And you said something's that made me kinda understand where Kim was coming from,"

"How'd you know what I said?"

"Remember we can hear thoughts and stuff when were phased?" Jared teased, I still looked confused. So Paul explained.

"When us guys got there, you looked really bad, and I could tell you where crying and that something was off, we all got really worried, me and Jared especially, and since Leah was there and saw what happened, we all went outside and phased and she showed us the memory,"

"Oh," I said embarrassed. I hated the fact that all the girls other than Kim where there to witness my melt down and now knowing that all the guys saw it too, made the embarrassment level of that situation go from 3 to a full blown 10. I probably should have figured out how they knew what I said when Leah told me yesterday that they knew all about my dad.

"All that stuff you where saying made me understand what Kim meant about Paul imprinting being a good thing. Because in all honesty you need someone like that in your life, that loves you no matter what, and you got that with Paul now." Jared said.

"And the things you said. God Meg," Jared shook his head sadly, "We had no idea you felt like that, I had no idea and Kim had already told me about things. Everything you said just had made all of us more protective of you, and we realized we had to make you understand that we all love you and you're not alone," Jared looked at me sadly.

I turned my eyes toward the ground, I didn't even want to look at Paul and see how he was looking at me, probably even sadder then Jared. I had never intended for them all to hear those things and now that I know how much I'm loved here and that I'm never gonna be alone, I now just fell a little ashamed for even thinking those things, when even then I had proof of such things right in front of me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Paul pulled me closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't be sorry, you can't help the way you feel," Paul told me softly.

"Felt," I corrected, "I don't feel like that anymore,"

"That's good to hear," Paul said.

"We just wanted to tell you that, and let you know that were here for you," Jared said. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, and stood up.

"I have to leave now, Kim and I have plans," Jared said, I stood up and gave him and hug.

"See you later Meg," he said, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah okay," I said. Jared waved at Paul and went and said goodbye to Haley before he finally left the house.

I had retaken my seat next to Paul and was snuggled into his side again. I waited couple of minutes then took a deep breath and asked Paul the question that had been bugging me since he and Jared had explained things.

"Jared said that he kinda knew about my dad and you guys heard what I said during the fight," I paused, nervous.

"Yeah," Paul said slowly, confused as to where I was going with this.

"So, before I told you anything about my dad and stuff did you already knew everything?" I asked, keeping my eyes down, looking at my lap.

"No," Paul said. Paul reached over and titled my chin so I was looking at him.

"Jared kept that stuff to himself," Paul went on, "the only thing I knew about your dad was what we heard during the fight and that didn't explain many things,"

"So you really didn't know? You didn't try and get me to tell you just to see if I would?" I asked, Paul sighed and looked deep into my eyes.

"After I imprinted, Jared didn't really want to tell me things about you, just out of spite, because he didn't like that I imprinted on you, like he was saying earlier. And after we saw the fight I asked Kim to explain the things you said to me. And we talked; she said that you had to be the one to tell me, that you would want me to know in your own time and that I shouldn't push the subject with you. And I didn't, I figured if that was what Kim thought than I should listen to her because she's your best friend and knows you better than anyone. I even got Sam to switch my patrol schedule so I didn't run with Jared in case he let something slip. I wanted you to tell me Meg, I didn't want to go behind your back and deceive you like that," Paul said, honesty clear in his voice and eyes.

"Okay, I believe you," I said. Paul smiled at me and kissed me sweetly. When we pulled back I smiled at Paul in return, and his smile got even bigger. Paul un-muted the television and I relaxed in his embrace, leaning my head on his shoulder and sighing in contentment.

**AN: Did you like it? I told you that Meg would find out about the wolf stuff soon. I put the conversations Meg had with Kim, Leah, Jared and Paul in because I thought it might explain something and tell you things you didn't know so I hope you liked those. Did you like the way I had the pack tell Meg? Did you expect her reaction? Anyways thank you for reading this chapter. Meg's outfits are on my profile like always. I have no idea when the next update will be. Schools taking up a lot of my time, and I'm also trying to graduate early so I have some extra work too. I saw Vampires Suck, its very funny and very stupid. If you enjoy Twilight bashing and lots of Bella bashing than I think you'll like it. Did anybody read the Fic I told you guys about a couple chapters ago? I'm just wondering out of curiosity. Again thank you for reading. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**


	25. First Day of School Part 1

**AN: I suck I know, I really, really know. This chapter is shorter than some of the others and not my best work, the chapter is also going to be split into two parts. But heres chapter 25, fianlly. **

**Thank you to everybody who read and reviewed last chapter. Sorry this update took so long.  
**

CH-25: First Day of School Part 1

"Get up" Jay yelled, throwing my bedroom door open and barging into my room. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach, putting my pillow over my head to drown out Jay's loud voice.

"Come on Meg. It's your first day of school, up, up, up," Jay continued. I groaned again squeezing my eyes tight. Yep it was the first day of school, senior year, I should be excited right? I was more nervous than anything. Other than the Pack I know nobody in this little town. I had barley gotten any sleep last night, dreading this day to come and I had already hit the snooze button on my alarm three times, but it was still too early to get up. And having Jay yelling in my ear wasn't helping me go back to sleep and forgetting all about school.

"Meg!" Jay yelled again. I hated how he could be so cheery this early in the morning. It's unnatural. I heard Jay sigh and the next thing I know my covers are being ripped off of me and my pillow being extracted from my hold. The cold morning air hits my bare legs and I curl myself into a ball on my bed. Jay hits me with my pillow. I untangle myself and sit up straight, glaring at Jay.

"I hate you," I told him, trying to sound mean but the grogginess in my voice cancels out that affect.

"Love you too Meg," Jay says happily, "Now get up, Haley's making breakfast." Jay threw the pillow at my head and I caught it just as it hit my face.

"Jerk," I mumbled getting out of bed. I picked up my comforter from the floor and threw it back on the bed. I then walked into the bathroom and showered. After my shower I walked back into my bedroom, a towel wrapped around my body.

I looked through my closet and found the perfect outfit for the first day of school at a new school. A pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a white t-shirt that had black out lines of SpongeBob on it with multiple face expression, only one little SpongeBob outline near the bottom was colored in with his usual yellow coloring. I also wore my black converse high-tops and my P and M necklace. I went back to the bathroom and put my hair in a ponytail and then put a small amount of make-up on.

I went back to my room, planning on going straight down stairs, when I was almost to the door I stopped, feeling like I was forgetting something. Then it hit me. I didn't have a backpack. Jay had gotten me a bunch of school supplies- pencils, a notebook, and a calculator. But we forgot to get a backpack. I sighed and found my All You Need is Love bag. I dumped out the contents of the bag and shoved my school stuff in it. I also grabbed my sunglasses and put them in the bag too, and then I went down stairs.

I walked into the kitchen and saw the table pilled with plates of food. Seriously it was like a buffet.

"You know we'll never finish all this," I pointed out as I took my seat at the table.

"I know, I just got carried away," Haley sighed, dropping more pancakes onto the already large stack.

"Jay! Food!" She yelled. Jay walked into the room and took a seat, his eyes growing wide as he saw the spread in front of him.

"What are you gonna do with the leftovers?" I asked.

"I figured I'll just take it over to Emily Young's place," Haley sat down too, "She's always having Jared and the guys over at her place and those boys can eat, I doubt they'll even be able to tell the foods leftover, they eat so fast." I nodded my head in understanding.

"You're wearing that?" Jay asked as he looked up at me from his newspaper.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's not provocative or anything," I asked.

"You're wearing a SpongeBob shirt for your first day at a new high school?" Jay looked at me like I was insane.

"SpongeBob's cool," I told him, rolling my eyes. Jay could never understand why I like SpongeBob so much, but whatever he old so it doesn't matter anyways.

"So when is Kim picking you up?" Jay asked me as we all started eating.

"Uh…fifteen minutes," I shrugged. I really have no idea when Kim's picking me up for school.

"I still don't see why you just don't drive yourself," Haley commented.

"Me either," I said. I really didn't know, but Kim and Paul had a huge argument the other day about who would take me to my first day of school.

_It was Saturday the day after Paul, Jared, and I had our little heart to heart. Kim had decided that the four of us had to do something together. So while Jay and Haley were away on a date, Kim, Jared, Paul, and I had little movie double date of our own at my house. Less than half-way through the movie Kim mentioned something about school, which then prompted Paul into asking if I wanted him to take me to school on Monday. Kim shot him and glare and said that she was taking me. Ten minutes later the movie was paused and forgotten, Kim and Paul were standing in the middle of the room arguing, and Jared and I ended up sitting in the middle of the couch sharing a bowl of popcorn as we watched our other halves fight over me. _

"_I'm her best friend, I've been waiting for this day forever, I get to take her," Kim argued. _

"_I'm her boyfriend, I have dibs," Paul argued back. _

"_Oh, no way. If anybody has dibs in this situation then it's me," _

"_Nope sorry Kim, I'm taking her," _

" _It's bros before hoes, Paul," Kim said, then paused, "but you know the girl version," _

"_Chicks before dicks," I suggested._

"_Yes, that it," Kim pointed at me approvingly, "And Paul since you have a dick, I win," _

"_And how are we supposed to know you don't have a dick Kim?" Paul asked, teasing her now. Kim blushed scarlet. _

"_I can attest for that," Jared said._

_ I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. Now Jared was blushing too. I put my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. I looked over at Paul and could see he was laughing silently, amusement dancing in his eyes. _

_Kim cleared her throat._

"_So uh, now that that's settled, I win. I'm taking Meg to school,"_

"_Oh now back up Kimmy, you have not won this argument yet," Paul protested. _

"_Do you have a say at all?" Jared asked me in a whisper. _

"_I don't think so," I answered softly._

_ I had been wondering that when they first started fighting. But then figure maybe it was best if I just stayed out of it. I honestly don't care who takes me to school. After about twenty more minutes or arguing and two more bags of popcorn, Paul finally gave up and announced to me dramatically that Kim would be taking me to school on Monday. _

"Thanks for breakfast Haley," I said as I finished my meal and cleaned my dishes.

"No problem," She told me smiling. I heard a horn outside honk and I rolled my eyes. Of course Kim wouldn't bother to get out of the car. I grabbed my bag and was heading toward the door when Haley called my name.

"Why aren't you using your backpack?" She asked, I laughed lightly.

"I don't have one," I shrugged.

"We forgot to get you a backpack?" She asked looking shocked. "Its like the number one school essential, how could we forget it?" Haley was really sounding concerned.

"I'll pick one up on my way home from work," Jay said trying to appease her.

"Oh, no you won't." Haley protested, waving her fork at him. Jay raised his eyebrows.

"I'll get her one, I don't trust you with school supplies anymore, I mean really you forgot to get her a backpack," Haley rolled her eyes then turned to me. "Is that okay?"

"Its cool, but as much as I love watching you two argue I have to leave," My statement was backed up with Kim honking the horn again impatiently.

"Okay, okay, go on." Haley waved me out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled.

"Have fun at school," Jay yelled back laughing loudly.

"Not likely," I mumbled as I shut the front door then bounded over to Kim's car and got in.

"Damn you took forever," Kim complained.

"Hey you wanted to take me, if you had just let me drive myself you wouldn't have had to wait," I said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kim grumbled as she started driving.

"So what's the school like?" I asked.

"Small," Kim laughed.

"Well I could have figured that out," I snorted. La Push was small so of course the school was gonna be small too.

"Well what do you want me to tell you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged.

"Are schools just like any other school Meg," Kim said.

"I know," I sighed, "It's just weird to be going to a new school and in my senior year too,"

"Are you glad though? To be here I mean," Kim asked.

"Yeah, of course. Everything is so much better here, new school or not," I answered.

"Good," She replied with a smile, I smiled too and shook my head at Kim for doubting me.

We drove the rest of the way to school and Kim parked the car, I grabbed my bag and as I was about to get out of the car Kim stopped me. She looked nervous.

"Yes?" I asked. Kim's eyes shifted out the window to other students passing by who were throwing us bewildered looks.

"So there might be something you should know actually," Kim confessed, sounding guilty, my interest peaked.

"Okay," I prompted.

"So since your friends with me and the guys and will probably be hanging out with mostly just us during school and since your dating Paul, people might say some things about you and well us too,"

"Like?"

"Um…well, see…the thing is…" Kim stuttered. I gave her a look to get on with it.

"Everybody thinks were a gang," She blurted.

I stared at her in shock for a moment before bursting out laughing. Kim looked out putted and glared at me. I calmed down for a second.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I mean really a gang in La Push? Are you kidding me?

"Yes I'm serious," Kim's glared intensified.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm not making this up," Kim said.

"Okay, okay." I tried calm down some more. I took a deep breathe, getting myself together.

"So why do they think you guys are a gang?" I asked, trying to remain calm and not laugh again. Kim rolled her eyes at me.

"Well the guys used to be normal, you know, not so buff and tall. Then they go away for two weeks and come back looking like the hulk and people hear they're hanging out with Sam Uley. The gang rumors didn't really start until Jared and Paul phased, and well Embry too. And everything kind of intensified when everybody else started phasing and hanging out with Sam Uley as well, because even though to you the guys look like best friends, none of them really hung out before they became wolves. Jared and Paul were best friends sure, so were Embry and Quil but the four of them never hung out together, so it was weird.

"And then at school they only really hang out with each other because it's easier, you don't have to keep a secret. And then Jared and I start going out and every body automatically assumes that I'm in the gang too, because why else would Jared date smart, quite, invisible Kim?" Kim finished bitterly.

I nodded, feeling bad for Kim, but laughed silently at the people who really thought they were in a gang. I mean really those boys are too sweet to be in a gang. And they hang out with Seth! Sweet little Seth! How could anyone ever think he would be in a gang? It is ridiculous.

"So what do these gang rumors have to do with me?" I asked, trying to figure out the point of this conversation.

"You'll hang out with us and everybody will talk about how your part of the gang, some people may be mean about it but mostly they'll just ignore you and talk about you behind your backs, and I want you to be prepared for that." Kim told me sincerely. I smiled at her.

"I'll be okay," I promised her, I hated having Kim worrying about me.

"And just out of curiosity," I went on, "this alleged gang we're in, do we have a gang color? And if so what is it?" I asked trying to lighten the mood, because Kim's talk had made the air in the car feel tense and serious. My joke worked and Kim laughed.

"We don't have one yet, but I'm sure we can get one if you want," She teased me, a bright smile coming to her face. I smiled back and got out of the car. I met Kim at the back of the car.

"So where to?" She asked.

"I have to go to the front office and get my schedule and stuff," I said.

Jay had told me that last night when I asked about it, apparently since I got enrolled too close to when school started they didn't have time to go over my transcripts and get my schedule ready in time for schedule pick- up day so I had to get it today. Kim walked me to the office and on the way there we saw the Brady and Collin wrestling in the parking lot while Seth and Quil watched and took bets on who would win. I shook my head at them while Kim rolled her eyes.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked her, nodding my head in their direction.

"Oh, yeah, all the time," She said.

"Maybe I should have brought Bert to school with me," I mumbled.

"You brought him to school with you?" Kim screeched appalled.

"No, but I did consider it, why is it such a big deal?" I asked curiously.

"Your new Meg, if you come to school with Bert, everyone will be like 'who's the weird girl with the rolling pin?" Kim mimicked a high voice.

"Weird?" I asked.

"Okay maybe not weird but crazy, 'who's the crazy girl with the rolling pin?"

"Crazy? Me, really?"

"'Who's the psycho with the rolling pin?'" She suggested, eyebrows raised.

"Psycho? I'm not psycho," I defended. "And why can't I just be the girl with the rolling pin? Why do you have to put some adjective before it?"

"Because Meg, if you bring a rolling pin to a school that does not have a cooking class and for really no apparent reason, your crazy, weird, or psycho." Kim explained slowly as if she was speaking to a two year old.

"You know, for being my best friend, your petty mean to me," I told her as we reached the front office. Kim snorted.

"Yeah, says the girl who made a hobby out of annoying me," Kim gave me a pointed look. I smiled brightly at her and walked in to the office, Kim followed behind me.

"Can I help you ladies?" The women at the front desk asked. I walked over to the desk and smiled at her.

"My names Megan Taylor and I was told to get my schedule here," I said.

"And your new right, to the school I mean?" The office lady asked, I nodded my head yes.

"I have your stuff right….here," She said, holding up a folder she had found in the pile on the desk. She flipped through the folder and took some things out.

"Okay," She said placing the papers in front of me them leaning over the desk.

"This is your schedule, it also had your locker number and combination on it, so don't lose it," She pointed to the smaller paper, "This is a map of the school," she pointed to another one. "And lastly, this is for you to have signed by all your teachers and then bring it back at the end of the day," She said, pointing to the last paper. I said okay, took the papers and thanked her as Kim and I left the office.

"Let me see your schedule," Kim said, trying to grab my papers, I moved them out of her reach.

"Hold your horses, I haven't even looked at it yet." I said. I found the paper that had my schedule on it and looked at what is said.

1. Spanish 1

2. English 4

3. Algebra 2

4. Physics 1

5. P.E

6. Government/Economics

I nodded my head as I read my schedule, seeing that I had all the right classes I was pretty okay with everything. I could feel Kim behind me as she read the schedule over my shoulder.

"You done?" I asked.

"Yes," She said brightly and moved away, I laughed and folded my schedule and stuffed it in my pocket.

"And?" I asked.

"We have English, Algebra, Physics, and P.E together." She told me beaming.

"So basically everything but…"

"1st and 6th," Kim interrupted. I nodded.

"Okay then," I said, "Now where?"

"Lets go find your locker," She said, grabbing my hand a pulling me toward the school. I followed willingly once I made her release my hand. As we walked into the school and down the hall to where Kim said my locker would be, people stared at me like I was some kind of alien, it was kind of weird.

"What's with all the staring?" I whispered to Kim. Kim looked around, blushed, then ducked her head.

"We don't get many new kids here," She whispered. I nodded my head.

"Here it is," Kim announced stopping in front of locker 206, which apparently was mine.

I dug my schedule out of my pocket to get the locker combination, it took me two tries but eventually I got the locker opened and stuffed the very few things I had brought with me in it.

"There you are," Paul said as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. I smiled, and leaned into him. I turned my head to the side to look at him and saw that he also had a smile on his face.

"Hi," I said.

Paul leaned down and planted quick kiss on my lips before letting me go. I shut my locker and turned around, draping my backpack over one shoulder. I grabbed Paul's hand and held it tight, he squeezed mine back in return. I looked away from Paul to see where Kim had gone and found her still standing next to me but with Jared this time.

"Hey Jared," I said, giving him a smile.

"Hey Meg, how are you?" he asked politely.

"I'd be better if everyone would quite gawking at me," I said honestly.

"They just don't have anything better to do with their lives," Jared shrugged, and wrapped an arm around Kim's waist. I laughed, because I knew he said that for the benefit of all the people who were most likely listening to our conversation.

"Hey Meg!" Embry yelled as he came to stop in front of us. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

"Well here I am," I said.

"Guess what?" He asked excited.

"You're moving to Africa?" I guessed.

"What? No." Embry asked looking confused.

"You've decided your life long dream is to be a Rodeo clown?" I guessed again.

"No," Embry said, his eyes narrowing at me slightly.

"You…" I didn't get to finish my sentence because Embry's hand came up and covered my mouth. This time my eyes narrowed at him.

"Stop guessing," he ordered.

I looked over at Paul who was glaring at Embry's hand, Embry followed my line of sight, his eyes grew wide and he looked back at me. I raised my eyebrows at him challenging. He sighed and took his hand away. I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand then looked at Embry expectantly. He stared right back with a blank expression.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" I prompted.

"Oh right," Embry said, his face turning excited again. "So I found out that you're not the only new kid in school today,"

"Really?" I asked,

"Really?" Kim echoed, intrigued.

"Yep," Embry smiled, "Apparently a new family moved to town a couple weeks ago and they have four kids,"

"So including Meg there are five new kids at the school?" Jared asked.

"No," Embry shook his head.

"No?" Jared asked.

"From what I've heard the oldest one is in college or something. But, again from what I've heard, the other three go here; they are two guys and a girl."

"What grades are they in?" Kim asked.

"One of the guys is in 11th and the other two are in 10th," Embry said.

"Not to try and ruin your excitement Embry, but why is this such a big deal?" I asked.

"Well other than the fact that this is like the most new kids this school has ever gotten in years let alone all in the same day, I thought that you might like to know that you won't be the only person getting stared at today, so you don't have to feel so weird," Embry explained.

"Who said I was feeling weird to begin with?" I asked. Embry glanced at Paul quickly.

"I may have a source that revealed that you were nervous about today." He said, looking at the ground.

I looked at him for a moment the over to Paul, my eyes narrowing. Last night on the phone we talked and I had confessed to him that I was a little nervous about today, and he was the only one I told that to.

"Do you have to tell them everything?" I sighed.

"It just sort of slipped, I was worrying about you and I remembered you said that and the guys heard it… I'm sorry," Paul said smiling sweetly at me.

I laughed, not really caring, and patted his cheek with my free hand. A bell rang over head three times, making me jump because I was not expecting it.

"That's the warning bell," Kim explained as she stared backing up, "I have to go to my locker, but have Jared walk you to class,"

"Why Jared?" I asked.

"Because you guys have to same first period," She said then fast walked down the hall, only turning around once to wave.

"Hey, that reminds me; let me see you're schedule." Paul said, I took it back out of my pocket and handed it to him. He looked at it as Jared and Embry crowded around to get a look too.

"We have every class but 1st and 5th together," Paul told me smiling happily.

"We have everything but 3rd and 4th together," Jared said. I nodded my head and looked over at Embry; he didn't say anything just smiled.

"Embry?" I asked.

"We don't have a single class together," he announced, trying his hardest to not look disappointed. I just shrugged, considering he's a year younger than me I didn't expect to have any classes with him.

"Was there even a chance that I would have a class with you?" I asked.

"Yeah, the grades mix for electives and P.E," He explained.

"Oh," I said.

"What other electives do they have here anyways?" I asked. Paul laughed.

"Its either Spanish or French, that it." He said. I looked at him pointedly.

"I am not kidding," He said. Just then another bell rang, but only twice this time, and I did not jump at all, no matter what Paul said as he laughed at me.

"We should get to class," Jared said, waiting for me.

"Okay," I turned to Paul letting go of his hand; he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I wound my arms around his neck and hugged him back. I kissed his lightly on the lips before we had to part and go our separate ways.

"Love you," I mumbled.

"Love you too," He said.

We stepped away from each other and I waved as I ran to catch up with Jared who had already started walking away. I slapped Jared on the arm as I caught up with him but continued to smile. Not caring who was staring at me.

**AN: So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it. Since this chapter is kind of short and not really what I thought it would be, the chapter is gonna be two parts, this is part one. I have no idea when the next chapter will be posted but I do want to say that I'm sorry that it took me almost three months to update. This was the biggest case of writers block I've had since I started this story. I've been sick and stressed and that means that no writing gets done. As always Meg's outfits are on my profile. Thank you everyone who read this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D **


	26. First Day of School Part 2

**AN: Hi! I know you're all probably mad that I took so long to update and I'm really sorry, but I have come to the conclusion that this chapter is evil. It just did not want to be written. But anyways, thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. **

CH- 26: First Day of School Part 2

"Jared stop," I hissed, as he poked me with his pencil for the third time.

"I'm not doing anything," He laughed from his desk next to me.

I turned my head slightly and shot him a look before turning back to the front of the classroom where the oblivious teacher was standing telling us all about what we would be doing this year. I felt another poke on my arm. My eyes narrowed. Another poke. I turned in my seat.

"For the love of God Jared stop it," I whisper yelled, checking in my peripheral vision to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. Jared snickered.

"And what are you gonna do about it?" He whispered to me as I turned back to the front.

"I will sic Paul on you," I warned. Apparently my warning fell on deaf ears because he poked me again.

"Paul doesn't scare me," He chuckled quietly.

"Does Kim scare you?" I asked him softly.

Still watching the teacher to make sure she wasn't aware of the fact that we were talking while she was talking or teaching, I'm not really sure what she was doing, considering Jared was distracting me with his nonsense. I mean really, this was my first day at a new school and I was trying to make a good impression and he was not helping. I really didn't want the teachers to start to hate me on my first day, especially if it isn't my fault.

"No," He said slowly, as if he wasn't so sure about that answer.

"Have you ever seen Kim angry?" I asked. His eyes widened.

"Yes,"

"Then you should be scared of Kim," I told him, because really, Kim is super scary when she's upset and you do not want to be on the receiving end of that anger, it is not pretty.

"Whatever," he dismissed, "Why?"

"Because if you're not scared of Paul then maybe I'll sic Kim on you,"

"Kim wouldn't do that to me," He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Do you know how much Kim likes people not talking about her friends? Or how much she likes teachers to like her friends because then they won't hate her just by association?" I asked. Jared nodded his head.

"Well how do you think she'll feel if people are talking about how I'm disruptive in class or that the Spanish teacher already has it out for me? And it would all be your fault, so she would have no problem being mad at you," I explained. I saw Jared's eyes widen and he visibly gulped.

"Scared now aren't you?" I taunted in a whisper.

Jared said nothing and dropped his pencil down onto his desk in defeat. I smirked in victory and put my full attention back onto the teacher.

"You play dirty," Jared leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"You have no idea," I said softly, smiling still. In the corner of my eye I say Jared shake his head.

"I'm telling Paul," he teased softly. I glanced over at him.

"Go right ahead," I told him, hardly bothered by his threat.

I looked toward the front of the classroom and put a smile on my face just as the teacher turned and looked our way. Finding nothing suspicious here, she moved her gaze over the rest of the class room as she finished talking. The bell rang moments later saving me from having to listen to the teacher prattle on and on about how much fun we'll have this year in Spanish class and about how learning a new language can be a major achievement that will help us later on in life.

My next class was English, which I have with Paul, Kim, and Jared. So hopefully the other two will keep Jared occupied and he will stop bugging me. But if not, at least the people I threaten him with will be there to make good on the promise. Jared walked me to my next class and Paul and Kim where already there when we finally made it into the classroom. I stopped in the doorway and smiled at Paul as I saw him, sitting in a desk talking to Kim who was turned around in the desk diagonally in front of him. Jared gave me a shove to get me to mover forward and I stumbled into the classroom, gaining both Paul's and the rest of the classroom's attention, or at least the attention of everyone that was already there. Jared laughed behind me and gave me another shove, this time much gentler so I didn't loose my balance again. I shot him an annoyed look over my shoulder and walked to the desk beside Paul and sat down. I could practically here Jared roll his eyes at me as he sat down beside Kim, in front of Paul.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey, yourself," Paul smiled and leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled back at him. The teacher walked in then, so Paul leaned back and rested his arm on the back of my chair. We didn't talk much that period the teacher was stricter than the one I had for Spanish and even the smallest of noises out of any of us were scrutinized.

We didn't talk much during any of our other classes together either, I wanted to make a good impression and I think Paul just didn't want to get in trouble the first day of school. Kim just thinks that Paul wants to impress me and not look bad if he gets in trouble, because from what Kim's told me, he has usually has gotten a detention slip by now. We didn't talk much either as we went from class to class, usually I'm not this quite and don't mind talking as I walk to another class but everyone seemed to be staring at me and listening to everything I say when I go out into the hallways, they also seem to still be looking at me when I'm in class too. Both of which are making me nervous.

By the time lunch came I felt exhausted. Who knew that being the New Kid could be so tiring? I walked with Paul and Kim to lunch because they both had the previous class with me. When we got to the cafeteria, Paul took his arm from around my waist and kissed the top of my head, telling me he'd save a seat for me at the lunch table. Paul and the rest of the boys brought their lunch to school, at least the first part of their lunch. Apparently the school complained to the Elder's that even though the boys pay for the food they get at school, they were just eating too much and the school could not accommodate them. So they came to a compromise that the boys would bring some of their own food and if after they ate and were still hungry they could buy lunch, but as long as its less then what they used to buy. So that means that only Kim walked with me to the lunch line.

"Here," She said, holding tray out to me. I grabbed it and thanked her.

"Hey guys," Claire said, coming up behind me.

"Hey," I said, smiling.

Claire was a happy person and had the ability to make the others around her happy as well. And at times like this I really appreciated her being around.

"So have you gotten sick of all the people staring at you yet?" Claire asked.

"You have no idea," I grumbled. Kim and Claire laughed, but they probably thought I was exaggerating, and I wasn't. Seriously everyone needed to stop looking at me, it's creepy.

"Well at least you're not the only one being stared at today, did you hear about the other new kids?" Claire said,

"Yep," Kim answered. Claire's smile turned down, she looked put out by Kim's answer, apparently she wanted to be the first to tell us.

"Embry told us this morning," I explained.

"That and everyone else is talking about it," Kim snorted.

I rolled my eyes, I have tried not to listen to the gossip yet today, figuring most of it would revolve around me and the other new kids, so what was the point? Unlike the rest of the school I could emphasize with the other new students and didn't want to talk about them or stare at them all day.

"There they are," Claire pointed out.

I turned my body from the lunch line and looked over to where she was pointing. Sitting at one of the corner tables were two guys and a girl. They all had pale skin, which made then stand out in a school full of Quileute's who were all naturally tan. The girl had long brown wavy hair and looked to be about 5'3 or so. One of the boys looked like he was almost 6 foot and had brown hair that seemed almost long enough to fit into a ponytail, but it worked for him, he also seemed to be older than the other boy at the table, I assumed that he was the oldest of the three. The other boy was shorter than the first but not nearly as short as his sister, he had brown hair that was short, but long enough to keep getting into his eyes, making him have to push his hair back every few minutes. After glancing at them I turned back around and put a thing of French fries on my lunch tray. I looked over at Kim and saw that she was still staring at the new kids, and had not seen the line move up.

"Stop gawking at them, Kim," I chastised her, hitting her lightly on the arm, "And go forward, the line moved," Kim blushed lightly, but none the less she stopped looking at them and moved forward in line.

"So other than from what you've heard do you know anything about them?" Kim asked Claire.

"Yep, I actually have a couple classes with two of them. And I talked to Abby, that's the girl, she's pretty nice," Claire paused to put something on her tray before she continued talking. "The smaller guy is Austin, Abby's twin, and the other guy is their older brother Tyler. They have another older brother, Josh, but he's in college."

"Whoa, how'd you find all that out?" I asked. Claire rolled her eyes.

"We had some stupid get to know you activity in English, cause its not like most of us haven't gone to school together since kindergarten," Claire scoffed, "But anyways Abby was my partner for that,"

"Wow," Kim laughed, "I haven't had to do one of those activities since I was a freshman."

"Me too," I agreed.

"Its so stupid, I mean I can understand if its just in freshman year or if the teacher just wants the new students to tell us about themselves, but no, it was this whole class activity, and it wasn't just my class, it was all her Sophomore and Freshman classes," Claire grumbled.

"Well it's not like your bitter about it or anything," I joked, making a small smile appear on her face.

We continued down the lunch line, filling out tray's with whatever food actually looked edible and then paid for our lunch and walked over to the long table where, the guys were sitting. Each of our respective boyfriends had saved us a seat next to them. I smiled and took a seat next to Paul, across from Kim, who was taking her seat next to Jared. I kissed Paul in the cheek and then crammed some fries into my mouth. What can I say I was hungry, getting stared at and talked about all day will do that to you.

"Hey did you guys here about the other new kids?" Collin asked as he and Brady took a seat at the table. I groaned.

"Would you all please stop talking about the new kids? Its not like there aliens or some type of science experiment, there just people in a new place, so stop talking about them and stop staring at them and just treat them like everybody else," I half-yelled, because while my friends where talking about those other new kids, everybody else was talking about me as well as the other new kids. Collin was looking at me wide-eyed and open mouthed, like he couldn't believe I had just yelled at him.

"So, uh, no new kid talk, got it," Brady said, diffusing the tension that my little rant had cause at the table.

Brady looked over a Collin and punched him in the shoulder. Collin's head snapped his way and he closed his mouth.

"So how are you liking La Push High, Meg?" Quil asked.

"Its okay, I guess, I mean school is school," I shrugged.

"True," Quil agreed laughing.

Conversations where started around the table as we continued to eat out lunch. Paul scooted his chair closer to me about half-way through lunch and he rested his arm on the back of my chair, much like he had earlier in English class. As I ate I felt Paul's eyes on me, so I turned my head and saw him looking at me with a smile on his face.

"Pauley want a cracker?" I asked, holding the one in my hand out to him. Paul scoffed.

"That's a chip," He laughed.

"So?" I asked, waving it in his direction, "Do you want it or not?" right as I finished my sentence the chip was ripped from my hand and stuffed into Paul's mouth, making me laughed as he swallowed dramatically and licked his lips.

"Best cracker ever," Paul said softly as he leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"That's because it was a chip," I mumbled as I pulled back slightly. Paul laughed and I felt the vibration on my lips as they brushed against his.

"Come on guys not at the lunch table," Jared groaned. Paul and I pulled away from each other and turned to glare at him.

"Oh, please," Embry said, "It's not like you and Kim don't do the same thing,"

"We don't anymore," Jared defended.

Claire said, "Yeah, only because the guys kept teasing you both about it and it made Kim self conscious, so now she practically refuse to kiss Jared in public," I nodded my head, yep, that sounded like Kim. I turned to look at her, only to find that she was staring daggers at Claire. Feeling the intensity of Kim's gaze Claire turned to look at her.

"What? Its true," Claire defended herself.

"See this is all your fault," Jared said, pointing at everyone at the table.

"How is it our fault that Kim's a prude?" I asked.

Now it me who Kim was glaring at, I just smiled brightly back at her.

"Kim's not a prude," Jared said, Kim smiled at him for defending her, until he said,

"You should see her when no ones around." Jared should have kept his mouth shut. The table roared with laughter and Kim turned bright red.

"Jared you idiot," She said, burying her head in her hands.

"Wow, Jared, wow," I said, stunned, I can not believe he said that. Jared's cheeks darkened when he realized what he said.

"Um, yeah, I'm just gonna go," He said, standing from the table and walking away. Kim groaned and lifted her head up from her hands.

"I can smack him for you later if you want?" Paul offered, seeing how embarrassed Kim was.

"Thanks," She smiled brightly at him, her skin tone going back to its natural color as everyone stopped laughing.

The lunch bell rang soon after, and we all got up and threw out trash away. I had P.E right after lunch, which was unfortunate. Partly because I will have to run and do a bunch of physical activities after eating and partly because Paul wasn't in my class, although Jared, Kim, and Claire were. I walked to the gym with Kim and Claire, we had no idea where Jared ran off to during lunch, when we entered the P.E coach had up line up according to last name, which meant that I was not near Kim or Jared, and there were a couple of people in between Claire and I. On one side of me sat a girl with too much pink on and on the other side sat a guy who looked like he wished he was any where but here.

"Your new right?" The girl in pink said to me. I turned and looked at her.

"Yes," I answered.

"Cool, did you just move here or something?" She asked, looking way more interested than she should.

"Yeah, something like that," I said.

"Oh, I'm Amelia Thompson by the way, but most people call me Amy," She introduced.

"Megan Taylor, but most people call me Meg," I said. She looked at me calculatingly for a moment before her eyes widened.

"You're the girl who broke my arm!" she said, fear and anger laced in her voice.

"What?" I said confused.

"You! You came to my 10th birthday party with Kimberly Mathewson and broke my arm." She accused. I thought for a second, before I remembered.

"Oh, right, now I remember," I said nodding.

"How is your arm by the way?" I asked. Amelia looked at me with disgust, then turned her back toward me with out answering and started talking to the other person seated near her. I shrugged to myself, not really caring about the girl.

"So you're the new kid?" A deep voice said next to me, I turned rolling my eyes at the new kid comment and found the bored looking guy was looking at me, waiting for my response.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"You're the one who's been hanging out with the gang all of today," He stated, I looked at him confused, the gang? I thought about it for a second before Kim's words this morning echoed threw my head.

"You know the La Push gang, Sam Uley and all the guys that follow him around, and then their girlfriends?" he said. I nodded.

"Right they're in a 'gang' I forgot about that," I said, putting air quotes around the word gang.

"And from the way you were sucking face with Paul Tanner at lunch, I'd guess that your part of the gang too." He commented snidely.

"Yes, because that must be it," I rolled my eyes, I found myself doing that quite a lot lately.

"What? Are you telling me that your not?" He asked.

"I'm telling you that there is not a gang," I said.

"Yeah, okay," He replied sarcastically.

"You shouldn't believe all the rumors you hear," I told him.

"So, you're saying that the rumors are false? That Paul and the others just follow Uley around like little puppy dogs because they want to? Because they don't have anything better to do with their time?" he asked, eyebrows raised. I stared at him blankly, wondering if he actually expects me to answer that. Although his comment was rude, I did find the whole puppy reference kind of fitting.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," He replied, a smug and superior look crossed his face.

I looked at him in disgust before turning my attention else where. Moments later the Coach announced that we could talk quietly for the rest of the period. I sought out Claire and Kim and found them already standing together near Jared. Kim and Claire were standing side by side next to Jared who was lounging on the ground.

"People in this school are stupid," I said as I walked up to them. Kim and Claire nodded their agreement, and Jared looked up at me for explanation.

"I mean really, just because you guys hang out with someone a few years older than you and in a big group that does that make you a gang? Really, does it?" I ranted out my frustrations.

"No, it doesn't" Claire answered, "but that fact that they run around the reservation shirtless and barefoot, along with the fact that they skip school a lot and get in trouble, act superior to others, glare at people a lot, and at times are seriously possessive of their girlfriends, kind of helps the whole gang theory," Claire added unhelpfully. The three of us stared at her.

"What? It's true, sorry for pointing it out," She said rudely. I ignored her and continued to rant.

"And just because I'm the girlfriend of someone in an alleged gang, does that mean I have to be in the gang too?" I asked rhetorically, when I saw that Claire was about to answer me again, I cut her off.

"Because a girl can't have a life outside of her boyfriend, I mean seriously, she has to be into and involved in everything he is? Really? Since when did society degrease a hundred years?" I asked, again it was rhetorical.

"Well it looks like the student body of La Push High has effectively made Meg crazy," Jared comment, a teasing smile on his face. I snorted my agreement and plopped down on the ground next to him.

"I've been here not even one day and the people are already pissing me off," I said.

"You're easily irritated," Kim commented, I looked over at her and she nodded her head and smiled at me, telling me via body language that it was true and to not even try and deny it. I sighed in defeat, and laid down on my back, staring up at the ceiling.

"You'll get used to it eventually," Jared told me.

"Thanks," I told him sarcastically, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Megan Taylor!" a male voiced yelled. I sat up and looked around, the P.E coach was looking right at me and when are eyes met he waved me over. I got off the ground and walked over.

"Follow me," he instructed, we walked to the far side of the gym, where the coach then opened a storage closet.

"You need a P.E uniform," he told me.

After I gave him my size, he handed me a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I thanked him and had him sign my paper. Right as I got to the others the bell rang and we all walked to our classes. My last class of the day was Economics/ Government and I had it with Paul and Jared. When the last bell of the day rang relief washed over me, I had successfully made it through my first day at La Push high and nothing went too terribly wrong. I walked to my locker and put my books and other papers in the locker, since today was the first day of school we, thankfully, had no homework. When I shut my locker I looked over and saw Paul leaning against the lockers near mine.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked casually. He grinned cheekily at me.

"I'm your ride home," he stated, holding up his car keys.

"Yeah?" I asked a smile appearing on my face.

"Yep,"

"Cool," I said, swinging my bag over my shoulder.

"You know that means though right?" he asked smirking.

"What?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"You have to be nice to me now, cause I can just dump you on the side of the road if I wanted to," He said laughing.

"You would never dump me on the side of the road," I told him. Paul sighed but nodded in agreement, I laughed.

"And I'm always nice to you," I told him, grabbing his hand and walked out the school doors, Paul let go of my hand and wrapped him arm around my waist, tucking me into his side.

"Yeah, okay," Paul said sarcastically.

"I am," I reiterated, elbowing him lightly in the stomach. I did it lightly to save me from pain, not him.

"You just elbowed me, that's not nice," He pointed out.

"Whatever," I said, "I have to stop at the front office for a second,"

"What for?" He asked, leading us toward the office now, instead of the parking lot.

"I have to drop something off," I said. We walked into the office and Paul let go of my waist so I could go up to the counter and drop off the paper that I had to have all the teachers sign.

"Did you have a nice first day?" The lady at the front desk asked.

"Yeah it was great," I said. The lady looked over my shoulder at Paul.

"You staying out of trouble Paul?" She asked.

"For now," he answered cryptically.

"Well I don't want to see you or Alexa in here the rest of the week, you here? Try to get this year off to a good start," She ordered him, point at finger threateningly as she spoke.

"I'll try, but no promises," He told her laughing. The lady sighed and I gave her one last smile before I walked back over to Paul and out the door.

"Who's Alexa?" I asked Paul as we walked to his car.

"This girl I have detention with a lot," He answered, "You might have seen her around school, other than the new students she's the only other white person that goes to La Push High," I thought about it for a second trying to remember. Paul continued,

"She's blonde with blue streaks, kind of bitchy looking," I elbowed him again.

"Be nice," I said. "But yeah I think I might have seen her around,"

Paul nodded.

"So you're a trouble maker aren't you?" I asked. Paul shrugged in response.

"You so are!" I laughed and poked Paul in the chest. Paul ignored my poke and opened the car door for me once we got to his truck; I hopped in still smiling at him and laughing.

"Come on Paul, admit it, you're a trouble maker," I said to him once he got into the car.

"Fine, fine, yes I do get into trouble at school a lot," he said, his cheeks turning slightly red.

"Aww don't be embarrassed Paul," I crooned, scooting closer to him in the truck and touching his arm.

"All girls have a soft spot for bad boys," I said softly in his ear.

"Is that so?" he asked, turning his head toward me slightly.

"Oh, yeah," I agreed.

"And you? Do you have a soft spot for bad boys?"

"I have a soft spot for _a_ bad boy," I corrected, brushing my lips against his cheek.

Paul then turned his head fully toward me and kissed me softly on the mouth.

"You ready to go home?" He asked, as we pulled out of the kiss.

I nodded in answer and then scooted back to my seat and buckled up. Paul started the car and drove out of the school parking lot. I reached over and turned on the radio, then grabbed the hand Paul wasn't driving with and held it between both of my own. When we pulled up to the driveway of Jay's house, I unbuckled myself and reached for the door, opening it a crack, before turning back to Paul.

"You want to come in?" I asked him.

"I would love to but I can't," He said.

I frowned. I had expected him to say yes, because even though we've seen each other all day and have spent most of it together, that was at school and things are different at school, I had wanted him to come in and just hang out for a bit.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I have to patrol in about ten minutes,"

"Oh," I said. My spirits rising slightly, knowing he had an actual concrete reason to not come in.

"Are you working at Sue's today?" He asked.

"Nope, Sue gave me the week off, 'to adjust to a new school and social environment'" I quoted. Paul laughed.

"She said I can start next week," I finished.

"Okay, cool. So I probably won't see you until tomorrow," Paul said.

"I guess," I said shrugging.

"Are you driving yourself to school or is Kim chauffeuring you again?"

"I'm driving myself," I answered.

"Well okay then, I'll meet you by your locker tomorrow if I don't see find you before then," he told me.

"Okay," I said, nodding. I leaned over and kissed Paul lightly before leaning away and climbing out of the car.

"I'll call you tonight," Paul said before I closed the door.

I nodded once and shut the door then walked up to the house, I turned and waved to Paul then opened the front door and walked into the house. Later that night, when both Haley and Jay got home we had a family dinner, much like the family breakfast we had in the morning, but with less food and more time.

"So how was school?" Jay asked me.

"Long," I replied.

**AN: So what do you think? Did you like it? I know its not my best chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be skipping in time. While I was writing this chapter I thought about how this story was kind of getting off track, we're already 26 chapters in and we haven't really gotten to the point of the story. I think there's been too many filler chapters in it, like this chapter and last chapter. So the next couple of chapter are going to be skipping and that will lead to the actual plot of the story. I make no promises when I'll update next but my inspiration is coming back and I've been writing a lot lately so I'm hoping it will be soon but again no promises. And again sorry for taking so long to update. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile. Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. **

**PLEASE REVIEW :D  
**


	27. Imprints, Girl's Night, and a Birthday

**AN: Hi! So I'm finally updating. Time sort of got away from me between this chapter and last. I hadn't realized it had been so long until I saw the date of my last update, then I really started writing. Just a reminder for this chapter, time is going to be skipping, so we go through about two months or so in this one chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. I finally got over 200 reviews! Thank you all so much, I appreciate it more than you know. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

CH-27: Imprints, Girl's Night, and a Birthday, Oh My

The weeks following my first day of school went by without a hitch, people continued to stare and talk about me but I grew used to it. Paul eventually regressed to his bad boy ways and started getting detention every now and then, though I think by now he was used to it. It was the last week of August now and I was at school sitting at our regular lunch table with the whole gang, minus Claire who was out sick today.

"Paul?" I whispered poking him in the arm, Paul tilted his head toward me in acknowledgment and he continued to stuff his sandwich in his mouth.

"Why's Embry staring off into space?" I asked, Paul turned to look at Embry as he swallowed his sandwich, then started laughing.

"Oh, he's not staring off into space," He said.

"Then what's he doing?" I asked curiously, it was unlike Embry to stare off and day dream in the middle of lunch, or ever really, he usually was one of the ones captured into a conversation and cracking jokes whenever he could. So his silence had me worried. Paul smiled as he looked down at me.

"He's looking at her," Paul told me and pointed to a table to my right.

My gaze followed to who he was pointing at and found that it was the other new girl, Abby Montgomery.

"Why's he staring at Abby?" I asked.

I had meet Abby once in the hallway when she and Claire stopped by my locker so Claire could give me back a shirt I loaned her. Abby and Claire were in the same year and had a bunch of the same classes, and because Claire didn't treat Abby like an outsider and didn't stare at or gossip about her, apart from the first day of school, they eventually became friends.

"He's not staring," Paul corrected.

"Then what's he doing?" I asked, because it really looked like he was staring, I don't know what else you'd call it.

"He's..." Paul paused a second, searching for the right words I presume.

"He's gazing longingly," Paul stated with a smug smile. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Okay fine, so why is Embry _gazing longingly_ at Abby?" I asked, emphasizing Paul's term for Embry's staring. No matter how you word it, staring is staring.

"You really need me to tell you why?" Paul asked,

"Uh, I am asking am I not?"

"Don't you recognize his look?"

"Should I? Has he looked like that before?"

"No," Paul said with a shake of his head,

"But that the way I look at you," he finished, his voice softening.

I melted at his word, but then things finally clicked together.

"Wait, so you're telling me that Embry imprinted on Abby?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper, so nobody besides Paul could hear.

"Yep," Paul announced happily.

"Wow," I was stunned and yet so happy for Embry, he's been a really good friend to me and he deserves the happiness that Paul and I had, the happiness that comes with imprinting.

"Wow," I repeated, then added, "Since when?"

"Since when, what?" Paul asked, his eyebrows creasing in confusion.

"When did he imprint?" I asked, changing my wording.

"Oh, over the weekend. Embry and Abby's older brother Tyler were paired together for some project for school and when Embry went over to Tyler's house he met Abby and imprinted on her." Paul explained.

"Why didn't I know sooner?" I asked, glaring slightly at him.

"Because I didn't tell you?" He said unsure, making it come out sounding like a question.

"And why didn't you tell me?" I asked, because really, if something big like this happens he should tell me sooner rather than later.

"Because, I didn't found out until last night and by the time I got off patrol it was too late to call you, so stop glaring at me, I didn't hide it on purpose." Paul said.

I sighed and stopped glaring at him, and then I smiled and leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"Does Claire know?" I asked.

"Does Claire know what?" Quil interrupted.

I nodded my head in Embry's direction and Quil nodded back to me in understanding of my silent explanation.

"No, not yet. I'm gonna tell her when I go visit her after school today." Quil said.

"Think she'll be mad?" I questioned.

"Why would she?" Paul asked.

"Abby's her friend, maybe she won't like the fact that Embry imprinted on her,"

"Why wouldn't she want that?" Quil was the one that asked it this time. I sighed.

"I don't know," I said shrugging, "But from what I hear Kim wasn't too happy with the fact that Paul imprinted on me at first, so maybe Claire won't like that Embry imprinted on Abby."

"Huh," Quil said, looking deep in concentration, "Why didn't Kim like Paul imprinting on you?"

"Go ask her," I said with an eye roll, tired of having to explain everything to him and Paul.

"Hey, Kim!" Quil shouted down the table as he got up from his seat to move closer to her. I laughed lightly at him, and took a sip of my water.

"Why'd you do that Meg? Now you've got him worried," Paul chastised teasingly.

"I just asked a simple question," I told him, smiling innocently.

Paul laughed and swung his arm around my shoulder and placed a kiss on the top of my head. Later when, the bell rang and everyone got up to go to their next class, I walked over to Embry and gave him a hug.

"What was that for?" he asked shocked.

Besides Paul, Kim, and occasionally Jared, I'm not known for giving hugs, or being affectionate, really.

"Congratulations," I told him, looking pointedly in Abby's direction so he would know what I was talking about. Embry's smiled shyly and a light blush colored his cheeks.

"Have you talked to her yet?" I asked as we walked out of the cafeteria.

"No," Embry mumbled.

"You should, sooner rather than later." I gave him that last bit of advice then waved and headed in the opposite direction to get to my class.

It was a couple weeks later that I learned that Embry finally took my advice. Apparently he and Abby's older brother had become friends and Tyler, Abby's brother, is aware of Embry's feeling for her and he likes that idea of the two of them being together, he thinks that Embry would be a good influence on Abby, so now Tyler's attempting to play matchmaker for Embry and his little sister. I hear that it's actually working pretty well. They have yet to go on a date or anything but from what I've heard they've hung out by themselves multiple times.

**********V**********

It was the mid-September and late on a Saturday night and I was closing up Sue's bookstore, having worked all day, when I heard my cell phone ring in my bag. I dug it out and answered it, cradling it between my shoulder and ear and I shut and locked the door behind me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's Claire,"

"Yeah, I know, I have caller ID."

"Oh, right, well back to the point…"

"I wasn't aware that we had gotten to one yet." I interrupted her.

After spending all day in the store talking to strangers and being nice and polite to them it was nice to be able to talk to a friend and be myself with my sarcastic responses, without being called rude.

"Well I'm trying to get to it but you keep interrupting," Claire scolded; I could just imagine her starting to scowl at me.

"I only interrupted you once Claire," I corrected.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. Can I get to my point or do you want to keep putting your two sense in?" She asked. I laughed.

"Okay, okay, what's your point?" I said.

"What are you doing tonight?" Claire questioned.

"You do realize that me answering that question would be putting my two sense in right?" I said, as I unlocked my jeep and got in.

"Just answer the question Meg!" Claire half-shouted.

"Nothing that I know of why?"

"We're having a girl's night," Claire said.

"We as in…" I let my sentence trail off for her to fill in the blank.

"Me, Kim, Abby and you, if you agree." Claire answered, I thought about it for a second.

"Okay, I'm in," I agreed, "Where are we having this at?"

"Kim's house and you don't need to bring anything other than yourself." She told me.

"Okay, I'll be over there in ten, twenty minutes." I said.

"That long?" Claire whined.

"I have to go home and change, I don't want to spend the rest of the night wearing jeans," I told her my reasoning. "I'm gonna go home, change into pajamas and then meet you at Kim's house,"

"Fine," Claire agreed with an exaggerated sigh.

"Bye, Claire," I said laughing with an eye roll.

"Bye," She chirped back before hanging up.

I snapped my phone shut, started my car, and drove home. When I got there I let myself in and changed then, quickly told Haley where I was going, and then was back in the car and heading over to Kim's house. I pulled up and parked my jeep on the curb then turned the car off, got out and walked to the front door, ringing the bell once I got here.

"Finally." Claire yelled as she opened the door, I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

Claire and I walked to the living room and I saw that Kim and Abby were already relaxing on the couch. There was a movie paused on the television screen and the floor in front of the couch was littered with pillows, blankets, and bags of junk food.

"Looks like you started the party without me," I said, as I sat my purse down and plopped down on the empty couch space next to Kim.

"We got bored, waiting for you." Kim told me. I grunted in response.

"Yeah, you really took your sweet time coming over hear didn't you?" Claire chimed in, I shot her a look.

"Ease up Claire, she's here now," Abby reprimanded her. Then to me she said,

"You'll have to forgive her, Quil and her had a fight so she's been a little bitchy all day,"

"You and Quil had a fight?" I asked Claire, wanting confirmation.

"Yeah," She grumbled, her face looking both sad and angry at the same time.

"I'm sorry," I said sympathetically. I know I always hate it when Paul and I fight.

"Whatever," She responded with a shrugged.

"I figured a girl's night would help her get her mind off of it, but apparently that is not working," Abby said.

"Can we all just stop talking about me? Please?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, sure, we'll talk about Meg instead," Kim told her, smiling slyly at me. I bumped my shoulder into hers in rebuttal.

"Where are your parents at?" I asked, "They don't mind having a room fully of squealing girls?"

"Whose squealing?" Kim asked with a laugh,

"You know what I mean," I said.

"Yeah I do. Dad went out of town for business and Mom decided to go with him, and of course she took Max,"

"Oh, so there are no parents present at all?" I double checked.

"Yep,"

"Well then why the hell are we just sitting here? We should be having a party, getting drunk, having sex in the hallway bathroom." I teased.

"No, parties Meg, you know my rule. And no sex in my bathrooms, or anywhere else in my house."

"You didn't say no to getting drunk though," I pointed out.

"No getting drunk either," Kim said, giving me a look that said not to argue.

"Aww come on Kim, don't ruin our fun," I whined, kiddingly.

"We don't even have any alcohol, so it's a moot point," She said.

"I could get some," I said.

"I have some," Abby told us. Both of our eyes turned her way.

"Yeah? Well than get it out," I said.

Abby reached behind the couch and pulled up a tote bag that I figured was hers and took out a half empty bottle of scotch.

"Kim just said we weren't allowed to get drunk," Claire pointed out, as I stood from my seat and went to the kitchen.

"There is a difference between getting drunk and just drinking," I told her, as I sat four glasses onto a side table, then sat down on the floor, my back against the couch, where I was sitting before.

"Have you ever drank before?" Abby asked, when I passed her cup to fill.

"Yep," I nodded, "Kim and I tried some, what was it? Rum maybe, the summer before sophomore year," I took the cup she filled then gave it to Claire, then the next one to Kim, I kept the third one, and handed Abby the final glass for herself.

"What about you Claire?" Kim asked, we all looked over to Claire who was laying on her stomach facing the couch and sniffing into her cup.

"Uh, no, never." She answered.

"Well that's changing tonight," Kim laughed and took a drink. Claire sighed, and then hesitantly took a small sip from her cup. Claire mad a face at the taste but swallowed none the less.

"Wow," She said.

"Yep, that about sums it up," I told her. I turned to Abby and asked her.

"I'm guessing that since you brought the booze you have drank before, correct?"

"Yep." Abby answered. "Apparently poor Claire's the only virgin here,"

"Are we talking alcohol virgin or_ virgin,_ virgin?" Claire asked.

"Would it matter?" Kim asked, eyebrows raised in intrigue.

"Maybe," Claire mumbled into her cup.

"You and Quil?" I asked, slightly surprised.

I wasn't too shocked, they'd been together for more than a year, I'd figured they've done other stuff, but I Claire was only fifteen, I figured they hadn't actually had sex yet, although Quil is a seventeen year old boy, so that might have had something to do with it.

"Its not that big of a deal, it was a couple months ago." Claire shrugged. "What about you, Kim?"

"Uh, yeah, Jared and I have done it," Kim answered, a blush appearing on her face. I laughed.

"Yeah Claire, haven't you heard? Kim's only a prude when others are around." I teased, causing Kim's face to flame up even more.

"Whatever. How about you Meg? Have you and Paul… you know." Kim asked.

"Nope," I said popping the P at the end nonchalantly.

"Really?" Both Kim and Claire asked with intrigue.

"Yeah," I said, feeling my face heat up ever so slightly.

"Have you _ever_ done it?" Abby asked, studying my face intently.

"Umm… no." I admitted.

"Never ever?" Claire asked eyes wide in disbelief.

"Yep, never."

"And you're calling me a prude?" Kim said, kiddingly.

"I'm not a prude," I said, "Before Paul there wasn't anyone I felt was worth doing that with, and now, Paul and I just haven't reached that point in our relationship."

"Huh." Kim said.

"What about you Abby?" I asked, trying to focus everyone's attention off of me.

"Yeah, but only once." She responded.

"Why only once?" Kim asked. Abby shrugged.

"I don't know, it was with my last boyfriend, which was like, a year ago, we were at a party, drunk, I pretty much regretted doing it afterwards," She said. I smiled.

"Please tell me it wasn't in the bathroom?" I teased. Abby laughed and shook her head, no.

"Good," I nodded my head in approval. "The whole, bathroom, party, thing is pretty cliché." I said. They all looked at me for a second before laughing.

"Okay, now that we have learned that Meg is the only virgin here, can we talk about something else?" Kim asked.

"Why? Is this conversation embarrassing you?" I laughed.

"No, I just rather not talk about my sex life with all of you, thank you very much," She said, but the redness of her face contradicted her response.

I laughed at her but agreed anyways. We settled down after that and began munching on junk food. Kim un-paused the movie and it began to play.

"Cinderella? You're watching Cinderella?" I asked completely in shock. I had no clue why they were watching it, but it did seem oddly weird to me that three, now four high school girls, two of them Seniors, we sitting around late on a Saturday night watching Cinder- freaking –ella.

"I like Cinderella!" Claire said defensively.

"Yeah, okay," I said slowly, because that statement certainly did not explain anything.

"It's my go to movie when I'm sad or upset. It makes me happy," Claire explained. I nodded then turned my head in Kim's direction.

"We just went along with it." She told me, shrugging and giving me a 'what can you do' look.

"Hmm," I said, the decided not to question it anymore.

An hour or so later when the movie ended, and we were debating what to watch next my cell rang. I took it out of my purse and saw that it was Paul.

"Hello?" I answered, getting up from my spot and walking into the kitchen, ignoring the looks the girls gave me as I did so.

"Hey, I hear you're having a girl's night," Paul said.

"Is that so?"

"Yep, Jared told me,"

"Yeah? And everything Jared says has to be true?" I teased.

"Are you saying your not over at Kim's right now, talking about boys, and painting each others nails?" He asked. I paused for a moment.

"Where do you get your information from? Just cause a group of girls are hanging out does not mean it always involves nail polish and boy talk."

"So you are at Kim's?" He asked, I sighed.

"Yes,"

"But you're not talking about boys or doing your nails?"

"Yes, although we did talk about sex, and sometimes that does involve a guy," I said, hoping to catch him off guard.

"Uh…" Was all I heard from his side of the phone.

"Speechless are we?" I asked with a laugh.

"I don't really know what to say to that." He stated.

"You don't have to say anything." I told him.

"Okay, then." He said. I laughed again.

Then Kim walked in then and came to stand by me, she gave me a sly smile before she shouted near my ear, loud enough for Paul to hear.

"Meg, come back to the living room, the strippers are here," I laughed as I heard heavy breathing come from the phone.

I pushed Kim away and she walked back to the living room, laughing the whole way.

"Strippers?" Paul squeaked. I laughed even more.

"She's kidding." I told him.

"She better be that almost gave me a heart attack."

"Paul, you're practically indestructible, I doubt you can even have a heart attack."

"So?"

"Meg come on!" Claire yelled.

"Hold on!" I yelled back.

"Paul?"

"Yeah?" He said.

"I've got to go."

"Okay, sorry if I interrupted. I just wanted to hear your voice." Paul told me, the girly side of me awwwed internally.

"I miss you." I said softly. I hadn't seen him since school on Thursday and after almost three days, I was really beginning to miss him.

"I miss you too, baby." He said back gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Paul agreed fast.

"Bye Paul."

"Bye Meg," He said. I closed my phone and leaned my forearms on the counter bowing my head and breathed deeply. I hate how being away from him always makes me feel like shit.

"Meg!" someone yelled from the living room, I was so lost in my thoughts of Paul that I couldn't tell who said it.

I sighed one last time, then walked to the living room and sat on the couch. I swung my legs up and put then on Kim's legs, my feet falling into Abby's lap. Kim grunted and rolled her eyes and Abby laughed and patted my sock covered foot.

"How's Paul?" Kim asked casually.

"Fine, I guess."

"You guess?"

"I haven't seen him in a couple days, we've only talked on the phone." I explained.

"That explains why you look so sad," Abby commented.

"You know considering we said we weren't going to talk about boys, we sure are talking a lot about them," Claire said, as she scooted closer, to the couch, resting on the floor where I had been previously, her back, against the couch where I sat.

"What did you and Quil fight about anyways?" I asked, reaching out and starting to play with her hair.

"Nothing." She shook her head, the braid I had started to make, coming out of my hands as she did so. Kim and I glanced over at Abby, to see if maybe she told her.

"She wouldn't tell me," She said, with a shrug of hopelessness.

"It wasn't about you driving was it? Cause I thought you guys decided that you were just gonna let Sam and your dad to each you to drive? Because Quil's too chicken shit to handle it." Kim said.

"No, its not about that, and yeah we did decide that." She answered.

"Then what's to problem?" I asked, Claire sighed.

"Quil's just being an asshole about me hanging out with this guy from school that I have to do a history project with, he saw us talking and laughing and came over acting all macho, and shit, and it really pissed me off. I mean really? Just cause I talk to some other guy he goes and gets all jealous. This whole caveman act is starting to really get to me. And Joey's gay anyways so it's not like we would do anything. I would never cheat on Quil, even if Joey was straight. God! I mean he should know this. I'm with Quil, I love Quil, and we're, well you know," She said, glancing at Kim and I. Imprinted, I supplied in my mind.

"So why doesn't he trust me? Really, I want to know why. When did I ever do something that made him think that I'm untrustworthy?" Claire finished talking and looked at us for help. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to tell the poor girl.

"I suggest you just talk to him and tell him how you feel." Abby said.

"I agree." Kim said.

"Yeah, me too." I called out. Claire looked at us, her eyebrows raised.

"You guys suck at giving advice." She stated, then got up and put a movie into the DVD player.

"I hope none of you are planning on having a career as a therapist, because your advice is terrible." Claire said, coming back and sitting down.

"Well sorry, but I've never had this kind of argument with Paul. So I don't really know what to say." I told her with a shrug.

"What kind of arguments have you had with Paul?" Claire asks suspiciously.

"Oh, you know the ones where you fight about the fact that you won't talk about leaving or the ones where I didn't tell him about my asshole of a father sooner, you know, regular stuff," I said sarcastically with a hard voice. Those really are times I would rather not relive through my memory.

"Oh, shit Meg, I'm sorry," Claire said turning and looking up at me with an apologetic smile.

"It's fine, not your fault we fight about weird stuff," I told her. I turned to Kim.

"What do you and Jared fight about?" I asked.

"We, actually fight about normal stuff, like which movie were going to watch, why he feels the need to discuss our private lives with other people," Kim said.

"Yeah, normal stuff," Abby said teasingly.

"Well if that's not normal than I don't know what is," Kim remarked.

"What do you fight about Abby?" Claire asked, turning toward her now.

"Well ladies, I unfortunately do not have a boyfriend to fight with," she replied. I saw Claire smirk and get and evil glint in her eyes.

"What about Embry?" She asked as casually as she could.

"What about Embry?" Abby echoed back defensively.

"Yeah, I've heard the two of you have been getting cozy," Kim commented.

"We are not!" Abby yelled.

"Your not?" I asked with a smile, "then why are you getting so defensive?"

"I am not," She denied.

"Are too." I said, laughing. Abby sighed.

"Embry and I are just friends," She said it in a practiced tone that gave nothing away.

"You really expect us to believe that?" Claire asked.

"Yes," Abby nodded.

"Well we don't," Kim piped in. Abby sighed again.

"So maybe, I think he's cute, and maybe I could potentially see us being more than friend, but I don't want a boyfriend right now," She said. Claire laughed.

"So you basically just admitted that you think Embry's hot and you wish you were more than friends?" Claire double checked.

"You forgot about the part where I don't want to be in a relationship right now," Abby pointed out.

"I don't believe you," Claire sang.

"Well, you should," Abby said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. Kim and I laughed at the exchange.

"Embry's really nice," I told her,

"Yeah, he's great," She said.

"He'd make a great boyfriend,"

"I bet he would," Abby agreed with me, and that was the end of our conversation.

Abby grabbed the remote and started the movie, ignoring all the looks we were giving her. We watched the movie and another one after that and eventually fell asleep, Abby, Claire, and I on the floor, Kim on the couch.

Days later I learned that Claire and Quil made up. Quil was sorry for being jealous and acting all possessive, he had just been worried that since he imprinted on Claire so young and they started dating when she was young too, that maybe she would want to experience life more, date someone other than him. Even though we all know they're destined to be together, and will eventually get married. Claire told him he was being stupid and that she wants him, that she'll only ever want him, no one else.

I also learned that Abby and Embry are still hanging out, but are still nothing more than friends.

**********V**********

The rest of September went by fast and before we knew it October arrived, bringing my birthday with it. My birthday fell on a Friday this year and I still had to go to school. Emily and Claire were planning a party to be held tomorrow, Saturday, because I refuse to miss work just because it was my birthday. All through out the school day Paul and all my friends wished me a happy birthday, at lunch they ever sang to me as Paul gave me a Hostess cupcake. I laughed, feeling slightly embarrassed at the looks the other people in the cafeteria were giving us as the boy's sang loudly and obnoxiously. After school I went to work, Sue was standing behind the counter on the phone when I walked in. Sue's head snapped up as I opened the door and a smile spread a crossed her face, I smile back hesitantly, yes I knew Sue smiles and usually she gives me a smile when she sees me but this one was strange like she was excited, and I have no clue why she would be so excited to see me.

"Yeah, she just got here, I have to go, love you too, bye," Sue said into the phone, I raised my eyebrows at her as I walked up to the counter. Sue hung up the phone then smiled even wider at me.

"Hey, Sue," I said, giving her a small wave. I then leaned over the counter and stuffed my backpack into the cubby under the counter.

"Hey, Meg!" Sue said.

"Why are you so excited?" I asked.

"I have a surprise for you," Sue announced.

"Yeah? Why?" I asked with a smile, I liked surprises so now, I too was excited.

"Its your birthday, is it not?" She asked.

"Oh, right," I nodded, "How'd you know about that?"

"My son told me, and I got a invite to your party tomorrow," She told me.

"Are you coming?' I asked happily, Sue sighed.

"I can't I have to work the store that day," She told me with an apologetic smile.

"Oh, that's okay,"

"But I got you something anyways," She cheered.

"Sue, you didn't have to get me anything," I told her, trying to hide my smile at my excitement.

"Nonsense, you're my favorite employee and practically family," Sue walked around the counter and to the back room and came back out with her hands behind her back.

"Okay, close your eyes," She instructed. I did as I was told.

"Now, open," She announced.

I opened my eyes and looked at her; she rolled her eyes and pointed to the counter. I looked over and smiled, on the counter sat a twelve pack of chocolate cupcakes with chocolate frosting and multi-colored sprinkles on them and a white envelope.

"Thanks Sue," I said to her sincerely, reaching forward to open the envelope.

"Oh, and this," She said, holding out a small object. I took it from her and laughed when I saw what it was. It was a small pink, square, key chain, and on it said 'Keep Calm and Eat A Cupcake'

"Aww," I laughed. I sat it on the counter and opened the envelope, in it was a simple birthday card and in the card was a check.

"A birthday bonus," Sue told me.

"Sue I can't take this, you already gave me a bonus before I left in the summer," I told her, it really was too much.

"You deserve it Meg, really, and don't even try and give it back," Sue told me, pointing a finger at me threateningly.

"Thank you Sue, really," I told her. I set the card and check down then walked over and gave the older women a hug.

"And I have one more thing for you," She told me, as I pulled away from her. I sighed.

"There's more?"

"Just one more thing," She said, her eyes glistening with mirth, before I could say anything else the bell above the store's door opened, signaling that someone was here. I turned and my eyes widened when I saw who it was.

"Leah!" I yelled as I raced toward her. Leah smiled and met me half-way in a hug.

"Meg!" Leah squealed as we hugged one another.

I had only seen Leah once since she left to go to college a couple months ago, and even then it was a short visit. Leah had been busy in college and can't always find the time to come down, even thought it's only thirty-minutes or so away. Leah was trying to have a life outside La Push and the wolf pack and coming down her all the time wouldn't help that, we do talk a couple times a week though and in all that time she never told me that she was coming down to La Push today.

"What are you doing here?" I asked excitedly as we pulled apart.

"Surprise!" She yelled.

"Surprise!" Sue echoed from behind us.

"I can't believe you're here," I shouted excitedly.

"I know, I know, I really do have to start visiting more often," She said, I nodded and tried to calm down a bit, I was just so excited to see her.

"I'll leave you two to talk," Sue said, walking over to the counter and grabbing her purse.

Leah gave her mother a hug and then Sue walked out of the store and left us alone, and considering that there were no customers we really were alone.

"I have some news for you," Leah excitedly. I walked over and sat on top of the counter, next to the cupcakes. Leah followed and leaned her hip against the counter.

"Good news?" I asked, it sounded like good news, but I just wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, good new, no, great news, the best news ever!" Leah exaggerated as she opened the package of cupcakes. She took one out and handed it to me then took another out for herself before she closed the package.

"Well don't leave me in suspense," I chided, "Tell me!" Leah smiled at me for a second.

"I imprinted!" She yelled. I looked at her in shock for a moment.

"Oh my God," I squealed, in happiness. I reached over and hugged her again.

"I told you, you could!" I pointed out as I unwrapped my chocolaty treat. I took a bite and swallowed.

"Yes, yes you told me so, I will never doubt you again," Leah said sarcastically.

"So when did it happen? Who is it? Who else knows? How'd it happen? Do you like this guy? Do you even know him? Have you talked to him? It is a guy right? Cause I can't really see you as a lesbian, no offense to lesbians," I said spouting out questions and nonsense.

Leah looked at me like I was insane but laughed none the less.

"It happened about a week or so ago. His name is Josh. Only mom and Seth know. He's in one of my classes and I accidentally bumped into him on the way into class when I was running late. I didn't know him before but now I do. Yes, I have talked to him. Yes, he is a guy. And for your information I would make a kick-ass lesbian," Leah said answering all my questions.

I smiled and shove the rest of my cupcake into my mouth. Leah had already finished hers.

"Do you like him?" I asked, smiling coyly at her.

Leah smiled back shyly, a tint of red appearing on her cheeks.

"Maybe,"

"Just maybe?"

"Yeah, right now its just maybe," she answered, I raised my eyebrows at her, silently asking for more of an explanation.

"Well you know how imprinting is just kind of a push in the right direction to finding your soul mate? Well okay, now I know who it is and as of now I want to just get to know him and then maybe once that happens we'll become more," She explained.

"You'll most defiantly become more than friends soon," I told her with certainty.

"We probably will,"

"Is he cute?" I asked.

"Yes!" She replied beaming, "He's tall, like taller than me, kind of long brown hair, totally hot. Wait I think I have a picture," Leah held up her finger for me to wait and she dug through her purse and took out her phone, she pressed some buttons then held the phone out to me.

"He is hot," I told her in approval, "Good job Leah,"

Leah laughed.

"I know, and he's really nice and funny and he plays the guitar! Oh, and apparently his family moved to La Push during the summer,"

"Really?" I asked intrigued, "Who are they? Do we know them?"

"Umm, the Montgomery's?" She said it like a question. I shrugged my shoulder. Leah thought for a second.

"He has two brothers, Tyler and Austin, and a sister named…Abby." Leah said, nodding her head to herself.

What? I thought Abby? Abby, Abby? Embry's Abby?

"Wait, Abby? No way!" I said.

"Who's Abby?" Leah asked.

"Embry's imprint. Her family moved her this summer and I know she has an older brother that goes to the same school as you," I said stunned. I could not believe it.

"No shit?" Leah laughed, "Wow, wait until I tell Embry,"

"Wow," I said echoing Leah's sentiment,

"Small world," I said. Leah snorted,

"More like small town," She said. I laughed.

"So why doesn't everyone else know, you imprinted? Why just Sue, Seth, and Me?" I wondered. Leah shrugged.

"I wanted to tell them all in person, I've been really busy with school so I haven't been patrolling the last couple of weeks, so it was easy to keep it a secret, I just told Seth like, an hour ago so he wouldn't blow the secret."

"Why do you want to tell them in person?"

"Its not necessarily_ them_ I want to tell in person," Leah replied vaguely.

"Sam?" I guessed.

"Yeah," Leah nodded, "Even though he put me through so much I feel like he deserves to be told in person, not finding out from someone else that read my thoughts."

"That's nice of you," I commented.

"Isn't it?" Leah said sarcastically.

"So when are you telling them?" I asked.

"Tonight, at the pack meeting,"

"There's a pack meeting tonight?" I asked confused, pack meetings were just for the wolves and when one was called they all went, but Paul was picking me up from work today and staying for dinner.

"Yeah, I called one. And yes I do realize Paul won't be there, I told him that it was okay." Leah explained, I nodded.

"So why'd you tell me about the imprint?" I asked.

"Well, you one of my best friends, and since Paul is gonna miss the meeting, now you can tell him,"

"Oh, I get it, so I'm just the messenger?" I said with a sarcastic edge in my voice.

"Yeah, basically," Leah said, playing along.

"Nice," I said.

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Leah chided, with an eye roll.

"You know," I said, reaching for another cupcake, "Is my birthday, you're supposed to be nice to me."

"Like that's actually gonna happen," Leah replied kiddingly with a smile,

"Oh, hey before I forget, I got you something," Leah said.

"Yeah?" My interest was peaked. I put down my cupcake as Leah handed me a poorly wrapped gift she took out from her purse.

"I wrapped it myself," Leah said proudly.

"I can see that," I said, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, shut up, and open it," Leah shakes her head at me.

I did as she told me and opened the gift. Inside is a white t-shirt and on it with black lettering are the words 'school sucks' I laugh when I see it and thank Leah profusely.

"I love it!" I cheer, smiling widely.

"I knew you would, when I saw it I thought of you and just had to buy it,"

"Thanks," I said again, "But aren't you coming to my party tomorrow?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well aren't you supposed to give me my gift then?"

"Oh, yeah probably. But Seth and I are giving you a joint gift that he picked out, but when I saw that shirt I just had to get it for you, so I just gave it to you know instead." Leah said.

"Make sense, I guess," I tell her.

"Speaking of shirts," Leah began, "I love the one you're wearing," I look down at my shirt and smile.

Today I wore a pair of light-wash jeans, a yellow t-shirt with music notes and lines on it, and paired that with my grey slip on sneakers and my M and P necklaces of course. I hop off the counter and walk around, I bend down and stuff the shirt and the card Sue gave me into my back-pack, I then clip the keychain on to it as well, the pink a vast contrast to the dark blue fabric of my backpack. I stand back up, and realized something.

"Why haven't we had any customers?" I ask stupidly.

We've been here for hours, there's only about ten minutes left in my shift, I learn when I look at my watch, and we haven't had one customer. Friday nights are pretty slow, but not this slow. Leah smiles slyly at me.

"That might have something to do with that fact that when mom left she turned the sign to closed."

"She did what?" I say shocked.

"Yep," Leah's smile grew wider, "She knew I wanted to talk to you in private and this was the best time to do that,"

"Well okay, then," I said.

"So since the store is closed, can I leave?' I asked Leah.

"I guess so. Does this mean your done talking to me?" She says.

"Yep," I laugh, as I put my backpack on my shoulder and grab the box of cupcakes. I walked to the door and Leah follows.

"Do you have a key?" I ask.

"Nope," She says popping the P.

I shuffle threw my backpack and find the keys. I turn off the light and we walk out of the store. I lock the door and when I turn around I see Paul leaning against his truck talking to Leah.

"Hey," I said as I walked up to them.

Paul smiles when he sees me and stops talking to Leah long enough to give me a quick kiss and grab my hand, tugging me into his side.

"Where's your car?" Leah asked me, I roll my eyes and Paul laughs.

"Kim thinks that since it's my birthday I should be catered to, and apparently that means getting chauffeured around all day." I tell her.

Kim gave me a ride to school and to work and now Paul is giving me a ride home.

"Kim's crazy," Leah says matter of fact.

"Yeah, but I love her anyways," I said.

"Well, I got to run," Leah says, "Don't want to be late for the pack meeting, especially since I called the meeting,"

"They'll give you shit for weeks if you're late," Paul tells her.

"I know," Leah sighed.

She then gives us a parting wave and walks to her car and drives away. Paul looks down and smiles at me once she leaves. He takes my bag off my shoulder and the cupcakes out of my hands and puts them onto the front seat of the truck, then turns back to me and shuts the passenger door. Paul smiles wickedly at me and I smile back at him. In on swift movement Paul has my back pressed against the closed passenger door and he's standing in front of me, his chest against my chest.

"Hi," Paul says his voice deep.

"Hi,' I say back, as I look at him through my eyelashes. One of Paul's hands comes and rests against my hip and the other raises up and rests on the car near my head. In return I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in closer to him.

"Happy Birthday," Paul whispers, his lips brushing against mine as he speaks.

I smile at him, then lean in closer and kiss him hard. Our lips move together in perfect synchronization. As the kiss goes on longer the more heated it gets. Soon our mouths are opened and his tongue is tangled with mine. When we break apart for much needed air Paul's lips go to my neck as I curl my hands into his hair and breathe heavily. Paul leaves hot wet kisses on the skin of my neck as he goes from my collarbone up to my ear.

"I got you a present," Paul says softly into my ear.

"Oh, yeah?" I say, still trying to catch my breath.

"Yeah," Paul places a kiss on the spot below my ear, and then pulls back.

I let my hands fall from his neck and back down to my sides. I look up at him as he takes something out of his pocket. Its dark out and the only light around us are the stars in the sky and the street lights. The street light behind Paul bathes the car and us in light, giving me enough light to see as Paul takes a small box out of his pocket a holds it out to me. I take it from him and recognize it as a ring box. I raise my eyebrows at Paul and he laughs.

"Don't get too excited, it's not an engagement ring or anything," He tells me.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and open the box. Inside, nestled on soft white satin is a simple silver ring with a silver and black rose on it. It's beautiful.

"My favorite flower," I said.

"I know," Paul tells me, talking softly. I take the ring out of the box and out it on the ring finger of my right hand. It fits perfectly.

"Thank you," I said softly, "I love it,"

I lean up and kiss Paul softly, a vast contrast to our earlier kisses.

"I'm glad you like it," Paul said.

"I'd like anything you give me."

"Good to know," Paul said.

"Don't be an ass," I laugh, and then kiss him one last time.

"We should get going, don't want to be late," I said, as I pulled back from him.

"We're probably already late," Paul teases.

"Okay, how about I don't want to be any later," I amend as I climb into the truck, moving my bag and the cupcakes to the side as I sit down.

Paul laughs and shuts the door once I'm inside. I watch as he walks around to the other side of the car, the street lights illuminating him as he walks.

Paul gets into the car and grabs my hand then he drives us to my house. We have a late dinner with Haley and Jay, and then eat the rest of the cupcakes Sue gave me. Jay and Haley then give me some presents, I got- a couple gift cards to various stores in the Port Angeles mall, a grey purse with bright colored flowers on it, some nail polish- red, pink, light blue, and dark blue, and a green coffee cup with the words 'Keep Calm and Carry On' on it. Behind him, Haley pointed at Jay when I opened the last one, just like he did to her when I opened all the rest. I thanked them and gave each of them a hug, all the while thanking them again as I did.

Paul had to leave after the gifts where opened, so he wouldn't be late for curfew. I kissed him goodbye and told him I would see him tomorrow at Sam and Emily's house, where my party would take place.

The next day at my party, the whole gang was there, including Abby who came with Embry as a friend. I snorted when Claire told me that. Leah grabbed me when I walked in the door and told me about how the guys took her news, and apparently they all took it well, even Sam who Leah said, told her he was happy for her. Seconds later Paul cornered me and gave me shit for forgetting to tell him about Leah, I rolled my eyes and told him now we were even, since he didn't tell me about Embry right away. Emily did most of the cooking with help from Kim, she yelled at me whenever I would try to help, she even threatened to use Bert against me. I narrowed my eyes at her when she said that and held my purse, containing Bert closer to my body, vowing not to let it out of my sight for the rest of the day. Embry and Jared laughed when they heard that, Embry even asked how it felt to be threatened with Bert, which got him hit upside the head by Bert, causing a confused looking Abby to laugh loudly.

The food was served an hour of so after that incident and we all talked, joked, and laughed as we ate. Presents were given after that, I got various DVD's and CD's that I wanted, some lotion and body wash stuff in my favorite scent. Kim got me a pink t-shirt with SpongeBob and Patrick on it, above them were the words 'Besties for like ever' I loved it and thanked Kim as I hugged her hard. Paul even gave me another present, I laughed when I unwrapped it and saw that it was two grey sweatshirts- one read Yale and the other Harvard. Paul smiled cheekily at me when I looked at him. Emily served the homemade cake she made for me after that.

And later when the party was over and I was home with all my new stuff I thought about how this might have to be my best birthday ever, not because of the presents, but because of the people and how much they cared about me to give me presents and throw me a party.

My usual birthdays, when I lived with my dad consisted of a grunt of acknowledgment when I inform him that it was my birthday, followed by a slew of insults, then later on when he was not home, me blowing out candles on a single cupcake I bought for myself earlier that day, and wishing for a better birthday next year as tears filled my eyes and fell down my cheeks. The only bright part of those birthdays was when Jay called and I opened his birthday card and gift he sent me.

Now that I'm here, in La Push, with Jay, Kim, Paul, and surrounded by friend and family who loved me I couldn't think of a single thing to wish for as I blew out the candles on the cake today, because my birthday wish had already come true. I'm finally 18, a legal adult, finally free of my father.

**AN: Did you like it? I know a lot of you wanted Leah to imprint and I've planned on her imprinting since the beginning of the story so I hope all you Leah lovers are happy. Did any of you expect Embry to imprint? I don't know if any of you remember but towards the beginning of this fic, in some authors notes I told you about an Embry imprint story I might write. I've since then decided not to write it but when I first thought of it I was going to have it interconnected with this story, keeping it all in the same universe. So I put Embry's imprint into the story just in case I ever want to go back and write that Embry imprint story. So I hope you're all happy with that. I hope you're also happy about the fact that Meg is finally 18, she's not a minor anymore, her dad officially had no control over her. The next chapter, like this one is going to be skipping in time also, and I'm not sure when it will be posted. Probably not until mid-April or so, I have a big project for school that won't be done until the beginning of April and then my birthday is at the end of March, so I have to deal with all that. But I'm really looking forward to writing the next couple chapter, I have everything planned out, so hopefully that will help me write and update faster. Thank you to everyone who read this chapter. Please review! **

**REVIEW PLEASE :D**


	28. Halloween, Conversations, and Bad News

**AN: Hi everybody! So heres chapter 28. I'm really sorry it took me so long to get it up. I had planned on having it written and posted sooner, but my life got really busy and I didn't have much time to write. I saw the other day that my story is on another Community or C2 whatever you want to call it- Imprint Stories, apparently its been on there since November and I just hadn't realized it. But thank you to who ever added it, I really appreciate it. And a big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. And again this chapter has some time skips so I'm warning you now so you don't get confused.**

CH-28: Halloween, Conversations, and Bad News

"Wow," I said as I stared at myself in the full length mirror that hung from the back of my bedroom door.

"I don't think I've ever looked this…" My sentence trailed off as I searched for the right word to describe my outfit.

"Hot?" Kim suggested, appearing in the mirror behind me.

"Sexy?" Claire said from where she lounged on my bed.

"Slutty," I decided. Kim rolled her eyes at me, but I could also see her nodding her head, like she agreed with me.

"It's Halloween Meg, you're supposed to look like a slut," Claire commented.

"Yeah?" I said turning to her, "And where did you hear that?"

"Mean Girl's, duh," She answered. I laughed because we had watched that movie just last week, and half way through it I learned that it was one of Claire's favorite movies, which would explain why she could quote most of it.

"It really is a good thing we got dressed over here," Kim stated as I turned back around and she really took in my outfit.

I laughed. We had decided that it would be best to get dressed into our costumes at my house, opposed to Claire or Kim's house. Both of their parents probably wouldn't let any of out of the house once they saw what we were wearing. At first we had been planning on just sneaking out of the house, but then Haley came in, saw us in our costumes and then proceeded to tell us how cute we all looked, and how much she wished she could still dress like that. I let out a sigh of relief then told her I was worried about what Jay would think of the costumes. Haley told me not to worry about it and that she would deal with Jay. But now looking at my costume compared to Kim and Claire's I was really starting to rethink this whole thing.

"Don't worry about it Meg, you look fine," Claire tried to reassure me as she climbed off my bed.

I sighed once more. This was the first Halloween, I've dressed up for since I was 10 and my dad decided I was too old to dress up or go trick or treating. And now I was dressed as I bee. A really, sexy bee. The costume had a black and yellow stripped tube top that led to a short skirt, a very short skirt, that was very high up on my thighs. The skirt was black then had light yellow tulle under it. From the top there was a high yellow collar that popped up around my head. Because the dress was so short I wore, black fish net stockings, and black and yellow stripped leg warmers that went from my ankle to a few inches below my knee. I also wore a pair of black high, heeled pumps. My hair was pilled up on the back of my head and I wore a crown with bee antennas coming out of it. My make-up was light except for my eyes, which were dark and smoky. And out of the three of us, I looked the most slutty, and I'm not really sure how that happened.

"Paul isn't gonna know what hit him, when he looks at you," Kim told me.

"He better appreciate this," I grumbled and walked away from the mirror and I sat down on my desk chair, waiting for Claire and Kim to finish putting the finishing touches on their outfits.

Kim was going as Little Red Riding hood. Her outfit was the least revealing of the three of us. The top of her dress was white and her waist was tied with a black corset looking thing with red ties. The skirt of her dress was white and red plaid and it went down to just above her knees. She wore knee-high white socks and black heels. To make her really look like Red Riding Hood she had a small red cape and hood that went down to her elbows. Kim wore her hair down and swept to one side, with light make-up and light red lips.

Claire was going as Snow White. The top of her dress was blue with a red bow on the collar, and strips of red on the puffy sleeves. The bottom of her dress was bright yellow with white tulle underneath, making it big; her skirt hit her mid-thigh and was a little longer than mine. And like Kim, Claire wore knee high white socks and black heels. Claire's make-up was young, playful, and innocent, her hair was left down and curled and she had a red bow in her hair.

"Everybody, dresses like this on Halloween," Claire said, "Last year, there were girls who wore stuff way worse than what you're wearing now,"

"You know, Claire, you're not really helping," I told her.

She gave me a nasty look and continued to twirl her hair around her finger.

"So should we go over the plan for tonight?" Kim asked.

"Again?" I said. Kim shot me a look and I consented.

"Fine, we leave for Paul's in about twenty minutes, there we'll meet up with Jared, Quil, Paul, and his sisters. Then we take his sisters trick-or-treating until about nine or ten, then we hit the party." I said. Apparently there is some kid from school who throws a huge Halloween party every year, and everyone and I repeat everyone goes.

"The party starts at nine, but doesn't get good until about ten or so," Claire informed me. I nodded at her.

"So what your saying is that, even if were done by nine, we won't go until about ten?" I checked.

"Yeah basically,"

"Then what the hell are we going to do between trick- or –treating and the party?"

"Hang out at Paul's house and eat candy?" Claire suggested. I thought about it for a second.

"I like it. I like our plan and candy and our plan to eat candy," I said, going on and on, my mouth watering slightly at the thought of chocolate.

Claire laughed at me and agreed that our plan was good. There was a knock at the door then, and Haley's head peaked through as she opened it.

"You girl's about ready to go?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah almost," Kim told her, fidgeting with her outfit a tad.

"Good, I want to get some pictures of you before you guys leave," She told us.

"Okay, cool." Claire replied.

"We'll be downstairs in a sec," I said, as I stood up from my chair.

After casting one last look in the mirror, I walked out the door, followed closely by Kim and Claire. We found Haley in the living room, ready with the camera. As she took the first picture Jay walked in and paused as he saw us. Without even looking at the picture I knew I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Jay didn't say a word about our provocative outfits he just simply raised his eyebrows at me, as Haley continued to take pictures of us. When Haley announced our photo shoot was over, Kim, Claire, and I grabbed out purses and headed toward the door. But before I made it outside Jay stopped me, I looked up at him guiltily, feeling like I was about to be reprimanded.

"I take it your not worried about being cold," was all he said.

"I'll be fine," I assured him,

"Mmhmm," Jay hummed in response. We stared at each other for a minute until the honking of a horn interrupted the silence.

"I should go," I said, pointing toward the door. Jay eyed me for a second more before he said,

"It's Friday so curfews one o'clock, don't be late," and with that he walked away and left me by the door.

I watched him until he turned down the hall and I could no longer see him. I sighed in relief that I didn't get yelled at then walked out the door and then to my jeep, where Claire and Kim were waiting inside. As I walked by the front end, on my way to the driver's seat, the horn blared again, causing me to jump. I glared at Kim, who sat in the front seat, but I only saw her laugh and point behind her to Claire, who was grinning like a mad man. I turned my glare her way and flipped her off.

"Not nice, Meg," Claire chided as I got into the car.

"Yeah, well so is scaring the crap out of me," I argued, "You deserved it."

I backed the car up and drove to Paul's house. When we got close to the house we saw that Paul, Jared, and Quil were waiting for us on the lawn, I parked on the curb and the girls jumped out before I even put the car in park. I rolled my eyes, shut the car off, and got out. When I walked around the car, and saw Paul standing on the sidewalk waiting for me. When Paul could finally see me fully, his eyes widened in shock and his eyes darkened. I walked up to Paul with a smirk on my face, and made sure to put some extra sway in my hips.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Meg," Paul said, he was about to say something else but, then his sisters ran out of the house and over to us.

I smiled when I saw them; Shane and Shawn looked adorable in their costumes.

Shane was dressed as Minnie mouse, wearing a red pock a dotted black dress, with a big puffy skirt,. The skirt had red ruffles on it and there was a big, red belt snapped around the waist of the dress, coming out of the belt you could see a little black tail, making her look more mouse wore black tights and a pair of black flat shoes, her long, brown hair was curled and she wore a headband with mouse ears and a bow on her head.

Shawn was dressed as a witch; she wore a short green and purple dress. The dress was short sleeved, the top was a bright green and the skirt was half purple and half green, over the top of it she wore a black vest, which tied in the front. Shawn also wore black boots that went a few inches below her knees and she also wore black tights. Her shoulder length dark, brown hair- the same exact shade as her brothers- was curled neatly and on top of her head was a black witch's hat with green and purple designs on it. All in all they both looked great and totally cute.

"Hey, Meg!" they chirped simultaneously as they came and stood next to us.

"Hi," I said,

"You guys look great," I told them. Paul moved to stand beside me, with his arm around my waist.

"So do you, I love the outfit," Shawn told me. Paul leaned in closer to me,

"So do I," he whispered in my ear, I bit my lip to keep from smiling widely.

"We told Paul he should dress up but he refused," Shane told me, I looked over at Paul and noticed he was dressed as he normally would in jean pants, a short sleeved shirt, and sneakers- Jared and Quil were dressed the same way.

"Nobody's going to give you candy if you don't dress up," I told him.

"That's what we said!" Shane exclaimed.

"You really should listen to your sisters," I teased; Paul squeezed my waist tighter, and made a face at me.

"I have a costume," He argued.

"Oh yeah?" Shawn asked, "What is it?"

"It's a surprise," He told her, Shawn looked over at her sister and they both rolled their eyes at their brother.

Before they could say anything else, Paul swiftly changed the subject.

"Are you guys about ready to go?" He asked.

"Almost," Shane said, "Lisa and Amy are still getting ready, and we still have to grab out trick-or- treating bags,"

"Well then go finish getting ready, we'll wait here," Paul told them, the young girls nodded their heads then raced off back into the house,

"Lisa? Amy?" I asked not recognizing the names.

"Shane and Shawn's friends. I told you they were coming, right?" He checked. I thought for a second.

"Yeah, actually I think you did," I told him, turning my head to look at him.

"Good," he said.

Paul smiled at me and came and stood in front of me, his hand on my waist stayed put and his other arm came and rested on my hip. My hands rested on his chest. I leaned up and kissed him. Our lips moved together perfectly and his hands on my waist and hip tightened as I took a step closer to him, without breaking my lips from his. Paul pulled away roughly and leaned his forehead against mine, his breathe coming in short pants, and I too was breathing heavily. Paul pulled back slightly, his lips skimmed passed my cheek as he leaned toward my ears.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He asked, his voice sounding rough and husky.

I didn't say anything, just shook my head no. Paul sighed heavily,

"You just had to wear this outfit didn't you?" He asked.

"What? You don't like it?" I questioned innocently, purposely keeping my voice small.

"Oh, I love the outfit. And I'm pretty certain, you knew I would, I'm also pretty sure that you know what you're doing to me," he teased.

I smiled but again said nothing. I felt Paul smile against me, and then he pressed a kiss below my ear and leaned back. I looked up at him and winked, and then I extracted myself from him, and walked over to our friends.

"We were wondering when you would two would stop molesting each other and join us," Quil teased as we came up and stood in the loose circle they had formed.

"Whatever," I said, waving off the comment.

I felt Paul come and stand behind me, his arms circled my waist from behind and I leaned into him, relishing in his warmth, Jay was right, I was going to be cold.

"So I see you two didn't wear any costumes either," I commented to Jared and Quil.

"We did too," Jared protested.

"Yeah?"

"Yep," Jared nodded.

He walked over to the front steps of the house, picked something up and came back over. He stood next to Kim, turned away from us and put something on. When he turned back we saw that he was wearing a wolf mask. We all laughed. Kim smiled up at Jared and he swung an arm around her shoulders. I looked between the two of them for a second before laughing harder and rolling my eyes.

"You two are going as Little Red Riding Hood and The Big Bad Wolf?" I asked, making sure I had it right.

"Yep," Jared announced, his voice slightly muffled by the mask he wore.

"That is so cliché," I kidded.

"Well at least my boyfriend dressed up," Kim said, point at Paul and Quil's lack of costumes.

"We do too, have costumes," Quil told Kim.

"Really? Let's see them," She said, taking the bait.

Paul pulled away from me and instead came and stood at my side. Quil and Paul both pulled something out of their pockets, but didn't do anything else for a second. They shared a look, before nodding at each other, and putting something in their mouths. They then turned to us and smiled. My hand came up to my mouth as I laughed, shocked. Quil and Paul both wore cheap, white, plastic vampire fangs.

"Nice," Claire snorted through her laughter.

"The Cullen's would kill you if they saw you right now," Kim stated.

Paul and Quil only smiled wider for a second, then took the fangs out and re-pocketed them.

"Well then it's a good thing they're in Alaska and not here then," Quil said.

"I'm so showing Jake this," Jared said, sounding like a little kid about to tattle on another kid at school.

"Jake would find this hilarious," Paul told him, not bothered by his threat. Before anyone could comment farther, Shane, Shawn and two other young girls came out of the house and over to us.

"We're ready," Shawn announced, looking pointedly at Paul.

"You sure you've got everything?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Okay then,"

"Oh, hey, Meg?" Shane called out, I looked over at her.

"These are our friends, Lisa and Amy," She pointed to the two Quileute girls that stood at her side, "Lisa, Amy, this is Paul's girlfriend Meg," Shane said, making introductions.

I said hi and waved to them, and they both shyly said hi back.

"Are you guy's ready?" Paul asked our group.

"Yeah," Claire said, "We just have to grab out candy bags from the car." I nodded at her, and we both walked over to the car.

I grabbed my bag for candy and gave Claire the other two, one for her and one for her to give to Kim. I paused a second before shutting the car door, and decided to leave my purse in the car, instead I just grabbed my phone. With only my phone, keys, and candy bag in my hands I walked over to Paul.

"Hey can you put these in your pocket?" I asked, holding out my phone and keys to him.

"Sure," he said taking them from my hands and putting them in his pocket like I asked.

"Thanks," I told him, leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I would have kissed him more but, I figured since there were young kids around that kissing him fully on the lips might be a tad inappropriate.

We all then walked down the street and went from house to house trick-or-treating. We got some raised eyebrows from people when they saw us at their door, either about our revealing costumes or about the fact that we were a bit too old to be trick-or-treating. We went all around La Push for hours, Paul keeping his arms around me the entire time to keep me warm, Shawn, Shane, and their two friends walked a few feet ahead of our group, making it easier for us to talk and not worry about saying something a twelve year old does not need to hear. Paul also thought it was easier to keep an eye on them that way, so he knows they didn't start to stray behind. At about 9:45 we made it back to Paul's house, his sisters and their friends already hyped up from eating candy. We dropped them off at Paul's house then we all got into his mom's car.

Paul's mother's car had to most seats and allowed us to all drive in one car. Paul got into the front seat, with me in the passenger side, and Claire, Quil, Jared, and Kim all loaded into the back. On our way to the party we all ate candy, even though Paul warned us that he would hurt anybody who got candy on the car or left a wrapper on the floor. We all basically ignored his threat and continued to eat candy as well as talk and laugh the whole way there. The party was in full swing when we arrived, causing us to have to park a nice ways away. When we got in the door the loud music could be heard through out the whole house. Bodies we pushed tightly together, both dancing and just standing around. You could see that most people were in costumes, and it made me feel better to know that Claire was right and that my outfit was not the most provocative.

"Wow," I said, shouting loudly to be heard, "There are a lot of people here,"

"I told you," Claire yelled back to me.

"We're gonna go find Abby and Embry!" She shouted to us, before disappearing into the crowd with Quil in tow.

"You wanna dance?" Paul asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said, Paul smiled at me, and grabbed my hand, leading me through the throngs of people and to a space on the make-shift dance floor.

After Paul and I danced together for a while, we stopped and Paul left to go get something for us to drink, I told him it could be alcoholic or non-alcoholic, I didn't care either way. While Paul was getting drinks I stepped off the dance floor and to a less populated area, if that was even possible. I ended up in some other room, leaning against a wall, near a fake plant.

"Meg!" I heard my name yell, and my head whipped in the direction it was called from, I turned and saw Claire a few feet away, her eyes searching the room.

"Claire!" I yelled back, her head turned and then her gaze found mine, she smiled and walked over, weaving though bodies of people as she did so, until she was next to me and sighed against the wall.

"Hey," I greeted,

"Hi," she said smiling at me.

"Where you looking for me for any specific reason?" I asked,

"Not really, I was bored and Kim's dancing, and Paul said you wondered over this way, so I thought I'd go find you," She explained.

"Did you say you're bored?" I asked, thinking back to the beginning of her sentence.

"Yeah,"

"How can you be bored?"

"I just am,"

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

"I don't know, last time I saw him he was having an intense discussion with Seth,"

"What were they talking about?"

"Some movie, I was only partially listening," Claire said.

"Of course you were," I teased; Claire laughed and bumped her shoulder into mine.

"Weren't you looking for Abby earlier?" I asked.

"Yep," Claire said, popping the P at the end.

"And?"

"Her and Embry left about a half hour ago,"

"They did?" I asked, my eyebrows rising in surprise.

Claire saw my look and rolled her eyes at me, waving me off with her hand and a shake of her head.

"Apparently Abby started partying before she came," Claire started. At my confused expression she explained.

"From what I've been told she had a few drinks before she came and was already tipsy, and that after being at the party for less than an hour, she drank enough to be really drunk. Embry saw her and decided to take her home. So that is why they're both gone, not because of whatever dirty thought you were thinking," Claire told me.

"How'd you know all that?" I asked.

"What? That you were thinking something dirty? Because that was written all over your face,"

"No," I said, with a roll of my eyes, "How do you know about Abby drinking and everything?"

"Oh, that. When I was looking for her I ran into her brother, the older one, not the twin, he was in the hall talking to Alexa; you know who Alexa is right? White girl, blonde hair, blue streaks, attitude-" I cut Claire of there.

"I know who Alexa is. Now will you just get to the point?" I said. Claire glared at me for a second then responded.

"I ran into her brother Tyler in the hall when he was talking to Alexa and he told me what happened."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, oh is right," Claire said.

I looked at her for a second before laughing.

"Have you been drinking?" I asked.

"Just a little bit," she said in a small voice.

"Well maybe you should stop," I suggested lightly.

"Maybe," she agreed softly, and then loudly she said,

"Hey Paul!"

"Claire," I heard Paul say.

I turned and saw Paul a few feet away. He walked over to us and stood in front of us, blocking our view of the party around us.

"Hi," I chirped lightly.

"I'm no interrupting anything am I?" He asked as he handed me a drink in a plastic black cup.

"Well actually, now that you mention it-" Claire started, and again I cut her off.

"No, you're not interrupting anything." I assured him.

"You sure?" He asked.

"She's sure," Claire answered for me, "I'm leaving anyways."

Claire leaned off the wall and started walking away.

"Hey Claire!" Paul called after her; Claire turned and looked at him confused as to why he was calling after her.

"Quil's looking for you!" Paul shouted.

Claire's eyes got bright as realization dawned on her, she smiled at Paul and mouthed a 'thank you' before turning back around and walking away. Paul smiled at her retreating form, and then took he stop leaning against the wall next to me.

"I hope you like beer," Paul said, I turned so I was leaning my side against the wall so I could see him better.

"Why?" I asked, my eyebrows scrunching together in confusion.

"Cause that's what's in your cup," Paul informed me with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Beers fine," I told him and took a sip of my cup just to show him it was okay.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, leaning closer to me so we didn't have to talk so loudly.

"Yeah, I am," I said, smiling up at him brightly.

"Then I guess that's all that matters," he responded.

"I didn't know you could dance," I commented, thinking back to earlier.

"There a lot of things you don't know about me," Paul said. I bit my lips slightly and stepped closer to him.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked, with a tilt of my head.

Paul smiled brightly then quickly leaned down and captured my lips in a quick kiss. I blinked once and saw, Paul smirking back down at me.

"Well aren't you just full of surprises," I commented as I took another sip of my drink. Paul laughed loudly and circled his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Do you know that I love you?" Paul asked, his head bent down toward my ear.

"Uh, yeah, I do know that," I answered breathlessly.

"Good," Paul said, placing a kiss on the side of my head, before releasing me.

I took a shaky step back from him, and leaned more fully against the wall behind me. I took a second to catch my breathe then gulped down the rest of my drink. I set the empty cup on the planter next too me, before looking at Paul. Paul was leaning casually against the wall next to me, a smirk on his face and a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. He so knew what he was doing to me. I smiled at him and shook my head, and then grabbed his hand.

"Let's dance!" I said, and dragged him around the house until we were back where we started, with the rest of the dancing people.

We danced then, Kim and Jared migrated our way and ended up dancing next to us, letting Kim and I dance together as well. For the rest of the night, we all danced and talked and22 just had fun. A little before 12:30 Paul, Kim, Jared, and I walked out of the house, ready to leave, Quil and Claire had left earlier with Seth, Collin, and Brady, as we started down the road to where the car was parked, I stopped.

"Crap," I said.

"What?" Paul asked, halting in his walking and turning toward me.

"I have to pee," I said, shyly. Paul laughed.

"Jared!" Paul yelled. Jared and Kim, not noticing that we had stopped, had continued walking along. Jared turned at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

"Meg has to go to the bathroom; we'll meet you guys at the car in a bit." Paul told him, tossing the keys to Jared. Jared nodded his okay, then grabbed Kim's hand and continued to walk to the car.

Paul and I then doubled back to the party, Paul waited outside as I made my way through the house trying to find the bathroom. Since the party was still in full-swing the line was pretty long and after fifteen minutes it was finally my turn.

After I finished with my business, I walked out of the house and saw Paul leaning against a car that was park along side the curb. I smiled when Paul's eyes met mine and I walked over to him. I stood in front of him, so close that our chests were touching and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up a bit to do so since he was so tall. Paul smiled down at me as he placed both his hands firmly on my hips.

"Meg?" he whispered as his face got closer to mine,

"Yeah?" I said my voice as soft as his.

"You look really pretty tonight," Paul said before his lips finally met mine in a passionate kiss.

Our lips moved together roughly, with a sense of urgency. We pulled back multiple times to catch our breathe that was coming out in short pants, before kissing once again. The kiss was urgent, passionate, and full of fire, like we just could not get enough of each other. Paul pulled back shortly and then started attacking my neck with kisses as he flipped us around so I was now the one pressed against the car. My hands traveled up and I ran them through Paul's short hair, tugging gently at the roots when Paul would kiss a spot just right. I used my leverage on his hair to move his face back to mine, and again our lips moved in synch with one another. When our mouths opened and our tongues clashes, Paul groaned deep in his throat and his hands on my hips tightened as he tried to pull me impossibly closer to him.

"You know," a voice interrupted us "If ya'll keep at it like that you'll ruin the integrity of the car, taint it with all your fornificating,"

Paul's lips left mine, both of our breathing was ragged as we turned to see who had intruded on our moment. Paul sighed as he saw Alexa standing by the front end of the car, eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"We're not going to taint it with our fornificating, as you so eloquently put it. We not actually having sex, and by the way its fortification not fornificating, that's not a word." Paul told her.

"Close enough," Alexa stated.

"Why do you care anyways?" Paul asked.

"Because that's my car," She pointed out, holding up and dangling the keys as proof.

She then hit the unlock button, causing the car lights to flash and the car to make a small beeping noise. The unexpected noise scared me, causing me to jump slightly and move closer to Paul and off the car.

"Oh, it's your car is it?" Paul said a sly smile on his face.

"Yes," Alexa said slowly, knowing Paul was up to something.

"Well then I don't see how are making out on it would ruin its innocence, considering there's probably known left." Paul joked, well maybe joked, I didn't know Alexa well enough to know if his statement was true or not.

"Oh, ha, ha," Alexa said dryly, with a roll of her eyes.

Paul laughed, and Alexa even cracked a small smile.

"Well I have to go now," She said, moving around the front to get to the driver's side,

"So if you don't mind?" Alexa made a shooing motion with her hands and Paul and I obliged, stepping farther onto the side walk and away from her car.

"Thanks!" She said, opening the door,

"Bye Meg, see you in detention Monday Paul," She said, closing the car door behind her and then driving away.

"Well that was fun," I teased Paul after the moment of silence that followed Alexa's departure.

Paul laughed, but nodded in agreement, he then took my hand and we started walking down the road and to Paul's car.

"You know what?" Paul asked,

"What?"

"You should defiantly wear that costume more often," Paul said, with a teasing smile on his face.

I laughed and bumped my shoulder against him, causing Paul to release my hands and wrap his arm around my shoulder, pulling me into his side and inadvertently keeping me nice and warm in the process.

"What took you guys so long?" Jared asked when we finally made it to the car. Paul and I just shared a look but said nothing as we got in.

"You guys are disgusting," Jared whispered jokingly, catching our look to one another, and making his own assumption from there, I turned around in the passenger seat to see why he was whispering and saw Kim passed out on Jared's shoulder, his arms wrapped around her keeping her upright, I gave him a small smile and turned back around in my seat.

Paul drove us all home, dropping Kim off then driving to his house where I got my car, luckily for me I didn't drink too much and all the alcohol I had was now out of my system. I got back my cell phone and keys from Paul, gave him quick kiss goodbye and then drove home.

**********V**********

"Where do you think your going looking like that?" Haley asked, causing me to stop at the front door and turn around to look at her.

Haley stood in the hall, her hands on her hips and a look of confusion on her face.

"Over to Paul's?" I said it like a question, all the while wondering what was so wrong with the way I looked.

I was wearing light wash skinny jeans and a white short sleeved shirt with the words 'These Brown Eyes Will Break Your Heart' on it. I also had on my M and P necklace and black, flat, knee-high scrunched boots. My hair was left down in its natural waves and I only had a small amount of make-up on. So what was the problem? Haley laughed, seeing my nervous looked, then walked to the living room and retuned a moment later with a something in her hands. She walked over to me and held it out for me to take.

"You forgot a jacket," Haley stated.

It had been getting cold since late September, but much more so the past couple of months. It was now the first Sunday in December, with November having come and gone with out incident, and it had finally started snowing lightly, more so in Forks then La Push, but it was still cold. With spending a lot of my time either in a nice warm house or in the vicinity of Paul or one of the guys, who even when you just stand next to them keep you toasty warm, I had come into the habit of forgetting to wear jackets when I leave the house, causing me to freeze my butt off on more than one occasion.

"Oh," I said, taking the garment from Haley and putting it on.

The jacket was a dark grey color with a few blue, purple, and white designs on it. When it was on I noticed it was a tad bit big.

"Its mine," Haley told me.

"You don't mind me borrowing it?" I asked.

"Nope, besides, I'm washing some of your clothes now, which includes your jacket. So this is all you've got," Haley informed me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"So, uh, can I go now?" I asked, slightly anxious to see Paul.

"Yes, you can go," Haley said lightly, waving her hand in the direction of the door.

"Thanks," I chirped and walked out the door.

I drove to Paul's house and parked in the empty driveway. I got out of my car and walked up the front steps to the door, and then knocked. Paul opened the door almost right away, a huge smile on his face and I'm pretty sure my face mirrored his.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, babe," Paul said, moving from the door way and letting me inside.

Once the front door was shut and locked Paul bent down and kissed me sweetly. When we pulled out of the kiss I took my boots off and jacket and set them down by the door with my purse.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked as we walked to the living room and sat on the couch.

"I don't know, we can just hang I guess. I just wanted to spend time with you." Paul told me, with a sweet smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well aren't you sweet," I commented.

"I'm glad you noticed," Paul said with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him and scooted on the couch so that my back was against the arm rest and my feet were pressed under Paul's legs to keep them warm. From the other side of the couch Paul just smiled and shook his head at me.

"Wanna watch some TV?" I asked.

"Sure," Paul nodded; he grabbed the remote from the side table and turned on the television, once we choose on a show that both of us wanted to watch, we settled into comfortable silence.

"Hey, didn't you see Leah yesterday?" Paul asked, turning his head so he was looking my way.

"Yep," I answered.

About a week ago Leah called me up and asked me to drive Seth down to the University to visit her. Leah said that she wanted Seth to meet Josh and that since I was her best friend she wanted me to meet him as well. So on Saturday, yesterday, Seth and I drove the 30 minute or so drive down to the University of Washington to see Leah and meet Josh.

"_Are we there yet?" Seth whined from the passenger seat. I shot him a glare. _

"_Ask me that one more time and you're getting kicked out of the car," I informed him. Seth was a very impatient passenger, I've learned. _

"_You don't need to be mean," he said. _

"_And you don't need to ask is were there yet every two minutes," _

"_I don't ask every two minutes," _

"_You do too, I timed you," _

"_Really?" he asked intrigued. _

"_Oh, yeah," _

"_Oh, well do you know when we'll get there?" Seth asked hesitantly after a beat of silence._

"_About another five minutes," I said with a roll of my eyes._

_ Once we got to the university we called Leah and she gave us directions to her dorm room, we found her room with ease and knocked. Leah opened the door excitedly and gave Seth and I a hug. _

"_Wow, pink," I commented when we walked into her room. _

"_Fucking Felicia," Leah grumbled. _

"_You're fucking your roommate? Really?" Seth asked teasingly, "What happened to the boyfriend?"_

"_Shut up Seth," Leah said, hitting him on the arm. _

"_I take it it's your roommate who likes the pink?" I asked, ignoring the sibling's banter. _

"_Yep," Leah replied, "As you can see my side of the room is not nearly as colorful as hers."_

_ And it was true where one half of the room was almost totally filled with pink, the other half was mostly dull tones of gray, black, and white. And if I was being honest I don't know how Leah lived in the same room as this girl who loved pink without killing her. _

"_I'm not sure I'm gonna like your roommate." I said. _

"_She's not so bad, once you get past all the pink," Leah told me, shrugging her shoulders._

"_So when are we gonna get to meet the boyfriend?" Seth asked, flopping down on Leah's roommate's bed. _

"_You know he has a name right?" I asked Seth as I sat down on Leah's bed. _

"_Until I meet him and approve he is just simply 'the boyfriend," Seth informed us. _

_Leah snorted. _

"_Brothers" Leah grumbled to me as she sat down next to me on her bed. _

"_Hey, don't look at me," I said, "I don't have a brother," _

"_Lucky you," _

"_Leah, I'm still here, you could at least pretend to be nice," Seth told her, with a frown. _

"_Whatever," Leah dismissed. _

"_So when are we meeting Josh?" I asked. _

"_We're meeting him at this really good burger place in a little bit for lunch," Leah responded. _

"_Good," Seth said, "I'm hungry," _

"_Your always hungry," I pointed out. _

"_So? That does not diminish the importance of the fact that I'm hungry now," Seth said. _

"_Of course it doesn't," Leah said sarcastically. Right then door to the room slammed opened. _

"_Oh my god, Leah, guess who I just saw?" A short girl with straight light brown hair said. _

"_Santa?" Leah guessed dryly, seemingly used to this. _

"_No!" The girl responded, as she moved deeper into the room, her eyes widened when she saw us._

"_Oh, hi," She said. I smiled at her and Seth waved happily from her bed. _

"_Leah," She said, turning toward her, "Why is there a hot guy on my bed?" _

_Leah's eyes narrowed at the girl. _

"_Felicia, this is my friend Meg and my brother Seth," she introduced. Felicia's eyes light up with reorganization. _

"_Oh, brother, right," She nodded. _

"_They came down for the day to hang out and meet Josh," Leah continued, "remember I told you this yesterday?" _

"_Right, right, now I remember," Felicia said, with a nod of her head. _

"_So anyways," Felicia started, "I saw that one guy again. You know the one I was telling you about? The one who hooked- up with Melissa then hooked-up with her roommate the day after-" Leah cut off Felicia's rambling. _

"_You know I'd love to stay and talk but we got to go," Leah said, gesturing for Seth and I to get up. We did and then followed Leah out the door. _

"_Wow," I said as we walked to my car. "How the hell do you put up with her?" I asked. _

"_I wear a lot of ear plugs," Leah said seriously, making Seth and I laugh. _

_We walked to the parking lot and got in my car with Leah driving because she knew where we were going. We got to the restaurant quickly and parked. We walked in and saw that Josh wasn't there yet and then got a table for four. We sat down and talked, waiting for Leah's boyfriend to arrive. _

"_You think Sam is ever gonna meet him?" Seth asked his sister. _

"_I don't know," Leah shrugged, "maybe, I mean I have to bring him home sometime," _

"_Does he even know about Sam?" I asked. Leah shot me a look. _

"_Yes, we have had the previous relationships talk, thank you very much," Leah snapped. _

"_Okay, okay, geez no need to get testy," I laughed, Leah rolled her eyes. _

"_But really, does he know about the whole Sam thing? You know the Sam and Emily thing?" _

"_You mean did I tell him that my boyfriend left me for my cousin, which in turn made me a bitter bitch? Then yes," _

"_Well okay, you told him that. But when are you gonna tell him your boyfriend left you for your cousin because of some mythical voodoo shit which is also part of the reason why your dating him?" I asked. Leah sighed. _

"_I don't know," Leah said. _

"_You think you'll tell him before Embry tells Abby?" Seth asked. _

"_Maybe? I'm really not sure when," Leah said, "I'm just kind of going with the flow at this point; I'm trying not to over think it," _

_The door to the restaurant opened and a guy came in, he was tall and muscular with long-ish brown hair and five o'clock shadow, he was dressed casually in jeans and a t-shirt. Leah looked over as the door to the restaurant slammed shut. When Leah's eye's meet with the guy's she smiled widely and her eyes gleamed with excitement and dare I say it, love? Leah hopped out of her seat as the guy approached. They hugged, and Leah gave him a brief kiss on the lips. _

"_Meg, Seth, this is my boyfriend Josh. Josh, this is my friend Meg and my brother Seth." Leah introduced._

_ Seth stood up and shook hands with Josh, eyeing him up and down, judging him. I stood up slightly and leaned over the table to shake hands with him as well, but unlike Seth who was glaring at the guy I smiled politely at him and said hi. _

"_Its nice to meet you two, Leah is always talking about you guys," Josh said as he sat down, taking the seat next to Leah and a crossed from me. _

"_Really? She only mentions us? Well don't I feel special," I teased._

_ Josh and Leah laughed, Seth remained silent, his cold stare pointing Josh's way, but Josh didn't seem to notice or he was ignoring him, hopefully Leah filled him in on what to expect when meeting her brother. _

"_Actually she mentions a bunch of you, but lately it's just been you two, considering you're the ones I'm meeting," Josh said, smiling and resting his arm on the back of Leah's chair, Leah smiled and placed her hand on his knee. _

"_Well let's hope she only tell you good things," I said. _

"_Nope," Leah chimed in, "I told him all the bad things about you," _

"_There's nothing bad about me, Seth on the other hand…" I trailed off jokingly. _

_Leah laughed and turned to looked at her brother, who was still eyeing down Josh, her eyes narrowed at him and a moment later a flash of pain filled Seth's face, letting me to conclude she kicked him or something. _

"_So Josh, tell me, what's your major?" Seth asked. _

_Josh answered his question along with all the other questions Seth slung his way, making it sound more like Seth was interrogating him more than just having a conversation. Half-way through the meal when all of his questions were adequately answered, Seth started to lighten up. He stopped glaring at Josh and became more of the happy go-lucky boy we knew instead of the mean, protective, threatening brother. _

"_So I hear you guys are friends with my sister," Josh commented. _

"_Yeah, Abby's awesome," Seth said. _

"_We've hung out a few times, and she's our friend Claire's new BFF," I said, putting on my best preppy voice at the end. _

"_Well it's nice to here she has such good friends. But who's this Embry guy I keep hearing about?" Josh asked, causing Leah and I to laugh quietly._

"_Embry's another one of our friends, he and Abby seem to get along great, from what I've heard they've been hanging out a lot," I told him. _

_Josh grunted and Seth laughed. _

"_My brother Tyler thinks she might like him," Josh said. _

"_Oh, Josh, don't worry about Embry, he's a real sweetie," Leah told him, smiling gently. _

"_That's what Tyler said," Josh grumbled. _

"_Tyler called him a sweetie?" Seth asked with a laugh._

"_Well not in those words, he said Embry's a good guy," Josh explained. _

"_And he is," Leah said. _

"_Hmm," Was all Josh said. _

"_Look who's getting all over protective now," I commented softy as I took a sip of my drink. _

_Leah laughed and Josh blushed slightly. We finished eating and as Leah and Josh fought over who would pay, Seth and I walked to the car. _

"_So what do you think?" I asked. _

"_He seems cool," Seth shrugged nonchalantly. _

"_He's nice. I think he really likes Leah. I think he'll be good for her," I told him my opinion _

"_Is it weird that I feel like I need to hate him?" Seth asked me quietly as we leaned against my car. _

"_I don't know, it depends on why you feel that way," _

"_I'm not really sure, maybe it's because my dad's not around and I feel like I have to protect Leah for dad, and it's easier to do that if I don't like the guy. Or maybe it's because Sam's my Alpha and I know he still loves Leah, even though he imprinted on Emily. I'm not really sure," Seth said. _

_I though about my answer for a second before I said anything. _

"_As far as the thing with Sam I think that he would want Leah to be happy, and I think that he would want you to like the guy that makes that happen. And the thing about your dad, I've never meet him but I think that maybe he'd want you to like Josh, to show your sister that you're happy for her. And you can be protective of Leah and like Josh. I mean look at Paul and Jared. They're best friends and Jared's still oddly protective of me." I said. _

_Seth was quiet after I finished talking and we stood in silence for a few moments. _

"_Yeah, maybe you're right," He said softly._

_ Leah and Josh came out seconds later, laughing and smiling to one another. Since Josh had walked here we all got into my car and drove back down to the campus where Josh and Leah gave us a tour. The University was beautiful, and I liked it instantly. After the tour we all got ice cream and by then it was getting late and Seth and I needed to leave. So we walked back to the car and said our goodbyes. I hugged Leah and told her I'd call her later. Josh and I talked and said our goodbyes while Leah and Seth talked and said theirs. Eventually Seth and I were in the car once again and heading home. _

"Well it sounds like you had fun," Paul commented after I told him the details of my day, minus the part about Seth's concerns. I figure that if Seth wants his feeling advertised he'd do it himself. So I'm keeping out conversation quiet.

"Yeah, it was fun," I said, " I really enjoyed myself,"

"So they gave you a tour of the campus right? Did you like it?" Paul asked.

"I did. The campus was really pretty and all the people I meet were nice, and they have great ice cream," I told him.

Paul was silent for a moment and his face looked uncertain.

"What?" I asked, feeling as if he wanted to ask me something but wasn't too sure about it.

"Do you think you'd ever want to go there?" Paul finally asked.

"Go where? The University of Washington?" I asked, wondering where he was going with this.

"Yeah, I mean for college, you think you might want to go there?"

"Maybe, yeah, it's a good school," I responded.

Paul sighed and turned toward me, un-tucking my feet from under him and then placing them in his lap.

"I'm, trying to have the college conversation," Paul said.

"The college conversation?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, you know the conversation where we talk about college and where we want to go and how the hell were gonna stay together if you go far away," Paul said fast.

I took a second to think before I said anything.

"You think I'm gonna leave again?" I asked softly, my voice uncertain with disbelief.

"Maybe?" Paul said softly, staring down at my foot instead of at my face.

I sighed and took my feet off Paul's lap, I then scooted closer to him so I was sitting on my knees right in front of him. I took his hands in mine and waited for him to meet my eyes. I didn't have to wait long because seconds later Paul lifted his head up and looked at me, his brown eyes deep with sadness and concern.

"Paul, ever since I left this summer I've learned that I hate being away from you, even just for a few days. And since then I've been trying my hardest to not let that happen again. So as far as college is concerned I don't have any plans to go far," I told him, looking straight into his eyes, hoping he can see the pure honesty in mine.

"Okay," Paul said quietly.

"Okay," I echoed with a small smile.

"So have you looked at colleges around the area?" Paul asked, after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I have," I said as I sat down beside Paul, without releasing my hand from his "And actually the University of Washington has a program I'm kind of interested in,"

"Yeah?" Paul smiled, his thumb stroking over the knuckles on my hands.

"What program?" He asked.

"A radiological technologist program," I said, Paul stared at me blankly.

"A program to become an x-ray physician," I rephrased. Paul's eyes lit in recognition and he nodded his head.

"So you think that's something you might want to do?" Paul asked seriously.

"Yeah, it sounds really interesting and I always thought the whole x-ray thing was cool," I said.

"So you really think you might go there?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I really think I might. If I get in that is, hopefully my SAT and ACT scores are good enough."

All of us that are seniors had taken the ACT and SAT tests in mid- November.

"And Kim's looking at some program there as well so if we both get in we've been talking about rooming together," I told Paul.

"That's great," Paul said honestly, "And you know with it being so close to La Push we can see each other almost everyday," I pause and think about what he said.

"You're not going to college?" I ask, a part of me thinks I should know the answer to this already, but I don't.

"No, I'm not," Paul said, "With the whole wolf thing at times it's really hard to get to school and do all our work, so imagine all of us at college. It's just not really an option for us, with Leah as the exception. The only reason she's going is because she really, really wanted to go, and put up a good argument about it, and with so many of us we can handle it with her gone, but if all of us went to college it just wouldn't work well,"

"Oh," I say. For some reason I hadn't really thought of that, any of it.

"So what do you plan on doing after high school?" I ask him.

"Sam has been looking into getting Jared and I jobs with the contracting company he works for,"

"That's good right? I mean, that would be something you'd want to do?"

"Yeah, that something I'd want to do and I would love it if we got jobs there," Paul told me.

"Well, then that's good I guess," I said uncertainly.

"Yes, it is good," Paul laughs softly.

I smile at Paul and scoot back to my side of the couch, leaning up against the arm of the couch again, and then putting my feet back on Paul's lap.

"You hungry?" Paul asked.

"You know what? I am," I said. Paul laughed at me and got up.

"Is pizza okay?" he asked as he started walking toward the kitchen.

"Yeah," I hollered his way.

Paul then, put a frozen pizza in the oven and on his way back to the couch brought us both a soda. As we waited for the pizza we watched TV and talked. When the pizza was done Paul took it out of the oven, he walked back into the living room with one plate with two pieces on it and then another plate piled high with the rest of the pizza. I laughed at Paul, but he only shrugged back, dismissing it. We then ate, talked, and watched TV.

"Okay," I said, taking a bite of my pizza, "If you had a duck, what would you name it?"

Paul looked at me like I was crazy, but still I could see that he was thinking about it.

"Quakers," Paul decided.

"Lame!" I yelled.

"It is not,"

"Is too, it's like a totally cliché name for a duck,"

"Well, I'm sorry but that was the first thing that came to mind, because I, like most sane people, don't spend their time thinking about what they would name a duck if they had one."

"Are you calling me insane?" I ask.

"Well have you thought about your hypothetical ducks name before?" he asked.

"Yes," I answer immediately.

"Well then, yes I am calling you insane,"

"Whatever," I said, "You're answer's still lame," Paul laughed.

"So what would you name a duck?" he asked.

"Eugene," I answer honestly with a nod of my head as I take another bite of my pizza.

"Seriously?" Paul said.

"Yep," I pop the P at the end.

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure, but it just sounds like such a good name for a duck,"

"You're crazy," Paul said.

"I thought I was insane?" I ask back.

"Crazy, insane, same thing," Paul said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, okay," I scoffed.

"Whatever, my turn to ask the questions." Paul stops and thinks for a second.

"Okay, name one thing you're scared of," Paul says.

"That's not a question," I tell him, Paul's eyes narrow at me and I stifle a laugh.

"Meg," Paul growls,

"Paul," I mock back.

Paul then smirks and reaches toward my feet, which are in his lap and then proceeds to tickle them, the one place Paul knows will get me every time.

"Okay, okay, I'll tell you," I say between fits of laughter. Paul stops his torture and I tuck my feet safely under Paul's leg again.

"Dinosaurs," I tell him. Paul just looks at me.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Again with the seriouslys. What do you think I make these things up?"

"No," he says, "your answers just amaze me,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know being afraid of dinosaurs is a totally irrational fear, but I can't help it. They're huge and they just freak me out," I defend myself.

Paul continues to laugh at me and I stick my tongue out at him, and then finish the last bite of my pizza. Paul stops laughing long enough to take a sip of his drink then take my plate and his back to the kitchen.

"Are you tired?" Paul asks as he comes back into the room.

"A little, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been yawning all day," Paul commented.

"Have I?" I asked, I hadn't noticed that.

"Yeah, we can go lie down and take a nap or something,"

"We?" I asked. Paul smiles.

"You know me, I'm always tired," Paul said.

I look at him and think if I really want to take a nap or not. I know I haven't been sleeping lately; school's been stressing me out. But do I really want to spend my time with Paul sleeping? And its seven o'clock, if I napped now would I be able to fall asleep tonight? Another yawn over takes me, and I have my answer.

"Yeah, let's take a nap," I decide.

Paul helps me off the couch and hand in hand we walk up the stairs and to his bedroom. As Paul climbs into bed I wander down the hall and to the bathroom. I use the restroom and as I wash my hands I look in the mirror and see dark circles under my eyes, maybe I really do need to sleep. I walk back to Paul's room and see that he's already in bed and under the covers. I laugh quietly to myself as I shut the door behind me. I walk over to the bed and sit on the edge and take off my socks, then I crawl in besides Paul. But before I lie down something on his side table catches my eye. I lean over and grab it.

It's a picture of Paul and I on Halloween, I didn't know anybody besides Haley took pictures that night. In the picture the two of us are holding hands and walking down the pitch black street, only one small street light was lit behind our heads, and instead of watching where we were walking Paul and I were looking at each other, smiling widely, maybe we were laughing? I'm not sure but it's a great picture and I love it.

"My mom let Shane and Shawn take her camera with her that night, one of them took it when we weren't looking," Paul said, leaning over me to get a look at the picture as well. I hadn't even noticed he was there until he talked.

"I love it," I commented.

"Me too," Paul said, then placed at kiss on my t-shirt covered shoulder.

"I came home about a week after Halloween and it was sitting on my desk," Paul told me.

"It's a great picture, we look really happy,"

"You always make me really happy," Paul told me.

I turn my head and look at him, he's smiling sweetly at me, I smiled back.

"You can have it if you want," Paul stated.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can just have Shawn or Shane print me another one." Paul said.

"Thanks," I told him, placing the picture back on the table.

"Oh hey, where are your sisters anyways? Or your parents?" I asked, since I've been here they have not and I'm just now really noticing it.

"It's my sisters' birthday-" Paul started, but I interrupt him.

"Really, why didn't you tell me sooner? They're turning thirteen right?" I asked, Paul laughs then sighs.

"Yes, they're turning thirteen, and I didn't tell you cause I didn't think you'd care," Paul said.

"Of course I care, if I had known I would have gotten then presents,"

"You don't need to get them anything, but as I was saying. It's my sisters birthday, well actually it was yesterday, but my mom and dad took them to Seattle for the weekend to shop and do stuff, they're not coming home until late Monday," Paul explained.

"Late Monday? Don't they have school?"

"Yeah, but my parents are letting them miss it,"

"Wow, lucky, I wish I didn't have to go to school on Monday," I said.

"I know," Paul said, as he laid back into the bed, "Those two are so spoiled,"

"But you love them anyways," I commented, as I laid down beside him, resting my head on his chest.

"But I love them anyways," Paul agreed.

"And I love you," Paul said, gazing down at me. I looked up at him.

"Smooth," I said with a smile.

"I know right?" Paul said with a smirk.

With my hand I pushed against his chest, using the leverage so I was leaning over him slightly. I kissed his quickly and pulled back.

"But I love you too," I said.

Paul smiled and one of his hands came and rested on my neck, urging me forward so my lips were on his once again. Paul and I kissed, passionately, sweetly, all thoughts of parents and sisters forgotten. Paul pulled me so I was now lying on top of him, my legs straddling his waist. His hand on my neck moved to my hip along with his other one, both my hands were on his bed, right beside his head on either side. Our kiss grew heated, passionate, and full of hunger. And when Paul pulled back slightly I could see all those emotions play out in his eyes as they deepened with need. Paul's lips attacked my neck with kisses and nips, causing my breath to come out faster. Paul's hands pulled on my shirt and soon it was off and thrown on the floor, followed shortly after by Paul's shirt. As we kissed, I thought for a moment if we were really going to do this.

Paul and I have never gone this far before and with me being a virgin I was feeling slightly out of place, with not knowing exactly what to do, and knowing for a fact that Paul had, had sex before I was feeling a little self-conscious. A few months ago when Paul and I were at my house watching a movie and cuddling on the couch, when Haley and Jay went on a date, we had The Talk, you know the sex and previous relationships talk.

"_Hey Meg?" Paul asked, his arm rubbing up and down my arm as I leaned against his side. _

"_Yeah?" I asked distractedly, my mind on the movie we were watching. Paul was silent for a second. _

"_Have you ever had sex?" Paul blurted out._

_ I was stunned, having no clue where that came from. I leaned off of Paul and paused the movie before turning and looking at him. _

"_What?" I asked. _

"_I, um, was just wondering if you've ever had sex before." Paul asked, sounding shy. _

"_Have you?" I asked back. _

"_I asked you first," Paul said. I rolled my eyes and then sighed. _

"_No, no I have never had sex," I said. _

"_You're a virgin?" Paul asked, sounding shocked. With the way his face look I had the feeling that I should probably be offended, but I wasn't_

"_Yes, and don't sound so surprised." I told him. _

"_I'm sorry," Paul said sincerely. "I just kind of figured that with all the guys you've dated you must have slept with one of them." _

"_Well I haven't" I snapped, for some reason I found this conversation very embarrassing. _

"_Can I ask why?" Paul questioned softly. _

"_Why what?" I asked back confused. _

"_Why didn't you ever sleep with any of the guys you've dated?" _

"_I never liked any of them enough, to give myself to them that way," I said with a shrug. _

"_Yeah?"  
"Yeah," _

"_Do you think we'll ever…?" Paul trails off. _

"_Yeah," I said quickly, causing my cheeks to flame, "Yeah, I think we will, whenever were both ready," _

_Then I remember something. _

"_You never answered me. Have you ever slept with someone?" I asked. Paul looked down and a hint of color appeared on his cheeks. _

"_Yes, I have. But only one person," Paul said fast. _

"_Really?" I asked intrigued,_

"_Uh, yeah," _

"_Who?" I asked. _

"_Um, this girl named Penny." _

"_Does she live in La Push?" I asked. _

"_She used to," _

"_Oh," I said, "Were you guys in a relationship?" _

"_Yeah, she was my first real girlfriend. It was about a year ago. We were together for almost six months, and then she broke up with me when she moved away." _

"_Paul and Penny," I tried the names out together. _

"_Very cutesy," I decided. _

"_That's what my mom said," Paul said with a laugh. _

"_So, uh, how many other girlfriends have you had?" I asked, feeling that it was fair considering Paul knew about all the guys I've dated, even if I wasn't the one to tell him. _

"_Well it depends, are we including the two weeks in Middle School where I thought Macy Anderson was my girlfriend?" _

"_Sure we'll include her," I laugh. _

"_Well then three and that is including you too." Paul said, holding up his fingers to indicate the number. _

"_Really? Only three?" I double check, doubtfully. _

"_Yeah," Paul shrugged, "I mean I've gone a dates with a bunch of girls but those never turned into anything. It's only, you, Macy, and Penny." _

"_Wow," I said. We were both quiet for a while, thinking about what we had learned about each other. _

"_So, um, just to take precautions, are you, um, on any type of birth control or anything?" Paul asked, not meeting my eyes. _

"_Yeah, I'm on The Pill," I said, "I've been on it since I was fourteen," _

"_That young?" Paul asked. _

"_Yep." I said, popping the P at the end._

_ When I came down the summer when I was fourteen and told Jay about this guy at school that I liked, who asked me to be his girlfriend, Jay got a little freaked out, wondering if my dad had ever had the sex talk with me or anything. So being too embarrassed to give me the talk himself, Jay talked to Kim's mom, and asked her to do it. So about a week later when Kim and I were at her house, talking up in her room, her mom came in and pulled up the desk chair and gave us both the sex talk and not just a brief explanation, she gave us details about everything, along with details of STD's and pregnancy. Kim and I both had a permanent blush for the rest of the day. But Kim's mom also talked to us about birth control, and told us that if either of us wanted to go on the Pill just to be safe, then she'd take us to the doctor and get it._

_ A week after that conversation, after everything sunk in, I went to Kim's house one day and asked her mom if she'd take me to get The Pill, the whole conversation the week before had scared the crap out of me, making me realize that I did not want to get pregnant really young. So after I went to the doctor and everything I got The Pill. At first I had no clue that Jay and Kim's mom were conspiring on this until later when I heard them talking about it, then I realized why Jay hadn't looked me in the eye the day after Kim's mom talked to us, or why Jay blushed every time he looked at me for days after I came back from the doctors. _

"_So, um, can we watch the movie now? Or is there more to this conversation that we need to talk about?" I asked Paul, shifting my eyes away from his. _

"_Nope, I think were good. Let's watch the movie," Paul said with a nod. I nodded back and started up the movie. _

Paul kissed up and down my neck, stopping in certain spots to suck harder than on others, I leaned my head back and giving him more access. Paul's hands tightened on my hips and the next thing I knew I was lying on my back and Paul was hovering over me. Our kissing and embraces continued to get more and more passionate and full of fire. Soon I was lying under Paul in only my underwear and I thanked God that I wore my nice lacy gray underwear and bra. Our clothes continued to come off and before I knew it Paul and I were both naked and we were making love.

*********V**********

I opened my eyes sleepily to see a dark room. I moved around a little bit and noticed a couple things, first I noticed that I was lying with my head on Paul's chest as his arms wrapped loosely around my waist. The second thing I noticed was that we were both still naked. After Paul and I made love, we held each other, and eventually fell asleep. Paul's arms fell from around my waist as I rolled over and out of the bed. I went to the bathroom then and on my way back I noticed the time on the clock.

"Shit!" I cursed. I turned on a lamp in Paul's room and then started collecting my clothes from around my room.

"Shit, shit, shit," I continued to swear.

"Meg?" Paul asked sleepily from the bed as I pulled my pants on.

"Hey," I turned toward him, covering my chest with my shirt.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes hooded with sleep.

"We slept too long and now I'm late for curfew," I told him, "I really have to go,"

"Oh," Paul said, I smiled sadly at him and continued to get dressed. Once I was fully clothed, minus my shoes, I walked over to Paul's bed and sat on the side.

"I'm sorry I have to go. I really didn't intend to do the whole fuck and duck thing," I said, Paul looked at me and laughed loudly.

"I know," He said with a smile, "I get that you have to go, and I'm sorry I made you late,"

"It's not your fault, we both we tired and fell asleep, I should have remembered to set an alarm or something," I said.

"Okay, well drive safe, and text me or something when you get home so I know you made it in one piece okay?" Paul said. I smiled at him.

"Okay," I leaned down and gave Paul a small sweet kiss.

"I love you," he said,

"I love you too," I said back, smiling widely.

I pecked him on the lips one last time and grabbed the pictures off the night stand then left the bedroom. I walked down the stairs carefully, and then toward the front door, I put my shoes on and grabbed my bag and keys. I locked Paul's front door, with the spare key hidden under the front mat, and then got into my car and drove home.

When I got to my house I saw a light on in the kitchen and cringed, knowing that it meant that somebody was up. I quickly turned off the car, and sent a quick text to Paul, letting him know I had arrived home, and then quietly made my way to the front door. I slowly opened the unlocked front door and again I cursed, knowing that someone has to be awake, just waiting to bust me for coming home late. I walked into the house and carefully closed the door behind me, trying to make as little noise as possible. I had made it into the house and had just passed the kitchen when I heard my name.

"Meg," Jay called from behind me.

I stopped dead in my tracks, and slowly turned to face him. I looked at Jay guiltily then sighed as I saw the look on his face.

"I know I'm almost an hour late, and I'm so sorry, but Paul and I fell asleep while watching a movie after dinner. And again I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to be late, and it'll never, ever happen again." I blurted out.

"Meg," Jay said softly.

"You have every right to ground me or yell at me or something," I said, feeling really bad about being late.

Jay's a great Uncle and gives me room to have my freedom as long as I obey the rules, and I try really hard to do that and hate it when I break them. A part of me thought that it's a shame Jay and Haley can't have children because Jay would be a great dad, actually they both would be great parents.

"Meg," Jay said again, in the same soft tone.

"Yeah," I looked up at him.

"I have some news for you," He told me, walking a little closer.

"Oh, what?" I asked, not expecting him to say that.

"Its bad news Meg," Jay told me.

"Okay, well just tell me," I said, confused as to why he was telling me this now instead of reprimanding me for coming home late.

Jay looked at me with concern then said something I never thought I'd hear him say.

"Your dad died."

**AN: So did you expect that? Sorry about the cliff hanger, but it will all be explained in the next chapter. So how did you like the chapter? Did you like the Meg and Paul scenes? What about the flashbacks? I finally let you guys meet Josh so I hope you like him, I know Leah does, haha. In this chapter I mentioned that the University of Washington has a Radiological Technology program and I know for a fact that they do not, so that is purely fiction. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile, along with all the Halloween costumes I described. I'm hoping to have the next chapter out soon, I have the beginning written already, I've actually have to beginning written for months, and I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, so hopefully that will help me get it posted sooner, but I make no promises. Thank you to everyone who read this chapter and this story. I have a poll up on my profile and I would really appreciate it if you took the time to vote in it. And again Thank You! :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	29. Information and a Funeral

**AN: HI! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I know last time I said that I'd probably have this chapter up sooner than this, and I had honestly thought I would, but real life got really busy, leaving me with almost no time to write. But to make up for it this chapter is really long, the longest chapter I have ever written. So, last chapter we left off with Meg finding out that her dad died, and a lot of you didn't understand or like when Jay told her the news he said it was"bad news" that part just stuck out for some of you. And I understand where your coming from and those questions you have about that might be answered in this chapter, and will definitely be answered in the next chapter. I hope you all like this chapter, and Thank You to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it. **

CH-29: Information and a funeral

I blink. What? I tilt my head to the side, confused. What did he just say? I blink again; this has to be a joke right?

"What?" I asked.

Jay smiled sadly at me and walked closer, taking my hands in his, and looked me right in the eye.

"Meg, your dad died," He said. I think the words over in my head.

"My dad is dead?" I say the sentence out loud like it's a question, not a statement, or a fact.

"He was in a car accident a couple nights ago, with his fiancée. He didn't make it." Jay explained.

"His fiancée was with him?" I try to remember her name.

"Cindy? Is she okay?" I ask. Jay squeezed my hands, trying to comfort me.

"She was brought to the hospital and had major injuries, she died early this morning," He told me.

I think about that, my dad is dead, Cindy is dead, but wait I'm missing something. The baby.

"The baby," I say, "Cindy was pregnant, what happened to the baby?" Even though I was not happy about the fact that she was pregnant, the baby that was in her stomach is my half-sibling, I had to know if it was okay.

"The baby is fine," Jay said, smiling at the small bit of good news.

"The baby's fine? It didn't die? It's gonna be okay?" I double checked, holding my breathe.

"The baby's going to be just fine Meg." Jay reassured.

I released my breath, thanking whatever God that is out there for saving this baby.

"Good, that's really good," I said softly.

"It is," Jay agreed.

I took a deep breathe and tried not to freak out about all this information that was just thrown at me.

"Come sit down." Jay ordered and led me down the hall and to the couch in the living room. I sit on the sofa and Jay sits down next to me, still holding my hands in a comforting manner.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked me. I look at him surprised, and think, why wouldn't I be okay?

"Yeah, I perfectly fine,"

"Meg…" Jay said his tone soft and sympathetic.

"So, uh, what happens now?" I asked him, trying to change the subject.

"We have to go to Monterey," Jay informs me.

"We?" I asked.

"Yes, we. You, Haley, and I are going,"

"You guys are going with me?" I asked, not expecting that.

"Of course we are Meg. We wouldn't make you go through this alone."

"Oh. So when do we leave?"

"I bought some tickets last minute for a flight that leaves at six," Jay told me.

"A.M. or P.M." I asked.

"A.M." Jay said. "We actually have to leave here in about an hour or so,"

"Why?"

"It's a two hour drive to Seattle, which it where the plane is and we're supposed to get there an hour early," Jay explained.

"Oh, right," I said, my voice soft and distracted. My head was still reeling with information.

"So, uh, when did you buy tickets?" I asked him.

"Right after I got the call,"

"When was that?"

"About eleven o'clock."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner," I asked him curiously. "You knew I was at Paul's,"

"I did, but I also knew you'd be home in a few hours and I figured his parents wouldn't want me to come over there so late," Jay said in a calm even voice, sounding very placating. I chose not to tell him that Paul's parents hadn't been home.

"You could have called me," I told him.

"I tried. You left your phone here."

"I did?" I asked surprised, I wasn't aware that I had done that.

"Yeah. That's actually why I'm telling you this and not the police,"

"What?" I asked confused.

"They called your cell phone to tell you the news. The ringing was irritating me, so I answered it."

"Oh." I said.

I wasn't sure why I was arguing with Jay about not telling me the news sooner, knowing for a fact that if he had he would have either interrupted Paul and I having sex or our post coitus cuddling and nap, both of which would have been hard to explain if Jay had come over to Paul's house to tell me.

"So, I guess that means I need to pack right? I'll need a suitcase and I guess I should bring some nice clothes and some others stuff…Crap what the hell am I supposed to pack?" I rambled, my brain too full with little bits of information that I don't think I can handle much else right now.

I leaned forward, taking my hands out of Jay's. I rested my elbows on my knees and cradle my head in my hands. I take a deep breathe and try to relax. I heard Jay sigh deeply next to me, and then I felt his hands rub soothingly up and down my back.

"You need to calm down Meg; everything's going to be fine. Haley already packed your bags, so you don't need to worry about that. Just sit here and try to relax okay?" Jay said.

"I am relaxed," I snapped, knowing my posture and tone of voice thoroughly contradicted my statement.

I heard Jay sigh again then get up off the couch.

"I need to do some things before we go, will you be okay here by yourself?" Jay asked.

"I'll be fine," I told him, my head still in my hands so I didn't have to look at him, see the pity in his eyes.

"Okay," Jay murmured, and then I heard him walk away and up the stairs.

I sighed deeply then leaned back and looked at the ceiling. The only light on in the house was the one in the kitchen, giving a faint glow to the living room. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. I figured that I feel asleep because the next time I open my eyes, Haley sitting beside me, rubbing my arm gently to get me to wake up.

"Hi," she said softly when she saw that my eyes were open.

"Hi," I said back, and sat up a little.

"We're getting ready to go, so if you want to go to your room and see if there's anything I missed that you might need, you should do that now," Haley told me.

I nodded at her and stood up, I went up the stairs and sat on my bed. I didn't feel up to looking around my room, but when I heard Jay call up to me that we have to leave I walked over to my dresser and looked at myself in the mirror above it. My hair was tangled and wild; my eyes dull with dark circles under them. I looked away and walked over to the bathroom to use it really quick, as I'm washing my hands I see a scrunchie sitting on the counter, I picked it up and put my hair in a messy bun on top of my head.

I heard Jay call my name again, this time louder and more hurried, I took that as my queue to go down stairs, as I hurried past my dresser something on it caught my eye and stopped me. I looked down and saw the ring Paul gave me for my birthday, for some reason I hadn't worn it today but I knew that I didn't want to leave without it. I picked it up and put it on my finger, feeling myself smile at the familiar weight settles on my hand.

"Meg! Come on!" Jay hollered once again.

I ran my hand lightly over my ring then hurried out of my room and down the stairs; Jay was waiting for me at the door and rushed me into the car, where Haley was already waiting. Jay and I got into the car, him in the driver's seat me in the back, and then we were driving down the street and toward Seattle.

I saw my purse sitting in the seat beside me, and I silently thank whoever put it there, I reached in and see my cell phone, thinking that Jay or Haley probably put it in there. I by pass that and reached for my i-pod, I put the headphones in my ears, and then leaned my head against the window. I started thinking about what happened: that my dad is dead, how impossible that seems. It feels like just yesterday, we were fighting and he was kicking me out of the house. Once that train of thought starts, I know it won't end, so I turn up the volume of my music, hoping it will drown out the thoughts in my head. Before I know it we were at the airport, then on the plane, then in Monterey. When we get off the plane Jay went to get the rental car he ordered while Haley and I got our luggage. We met Jay outside and load our bags into the small black rental car, then drove to the hotel. Jay and Haley made small talk on the way over but I stayed silent.

This was the one place that I did not want to come back to, where there are so many memories that I would rather forget about, most involving my dad some involving guys I've dated. Here, in Monterey, I have a reputation, one that is false and not the person I am anymore, now that I'm with Paul. As we drove and I thought about this I realized how selfish and self-absorbed that sounds. My dad and his fiancé died and I'm internally complaining about coming back here because of bad memories, but I don't really care, for some odd reason my dad's death has yet to affect me. For some reason his death draws no emotions out of me, when I think of my dad I feel anger, when I think of his death, I feel…blank.

My musing is interrupted by Haley telling me we're at the hotel. We got out of the car and got our bags and went into the hotel and checked in. I recognized the place, it's the fancy hotel about five miles away from my dad's house in Monterey, usually I'd call it my house or my home, but that's not what it is anymore, I don't think that's what it ever really was to me anyways. We went to our room and I saw that it is a small suite with one bedroom, a couch that pulls out into a bed, one bathroom, a TV and other normal hotel room things. Jay put his and Haley's suitcase in their room and then mine in the small closet by the door.

"You should get some sleep," Haley said to me. I looked over at her from where I'm standing by the window.

"Okay," I said back softly.

I walked over to the couch and start pulling it out and making it into a bed, Haley came over and helped me and in no time we had it out and made into a bed with pillows and blankets. I put my purse down by the side table and kicked my boots off there as well, then crawled into the bed. Haley smiled down at me then went into the bedroom where Jay was; a minute later before I could even shut my eyes Jay walked out of the room and came over to me. He sat down at the side of my bed and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"We have a meeting at the police station at two," Jay told me.

"Oh, okay," I said.

I looked over at the clock and saw that it was only eight in the morning right now.

"Haley and I are going to nap as well, but we'll set an alarm for around noon, that way we can get some lunch before we go to the station," Jay said.

I mentally calculate it all in my head, we'll probably only get about four hours of sleep or so.

"We'll wake you up when its time, okay?" Jay said.

"That's fine," I told him, snuggling deeper into the fluffy hotel pillow.

"Okay," Jay said, then bent down and kissed my forehead, he then got up and went to his room, shutting the door behind him.

I sank even deeper into the bed, as my body relaxed farther, all the tension in my body erasing completely. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone ring, I sighed deeply, silently pissed at whoever was calling me. I shifted over to the side of my bed and reached for my cell phone from inside my purse, by the time I got to it the ringing had stopped, I was just about to put it back when it started ringing again. I thought about ignoring it but when I looked at the caller ID and saw Paul's name that thought went completely out the window and I answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Meg! Where the hell are you?" Paul asked, his voice sounding frantic and angry.

"Well hello to you too Paul," I said, not phased by his tone of voice, the familiarity of it bringing me comfort.

"You leave my house late last night, then you don't show up for school, and I start thinking that maybe your just late, but after 1st period, your still not there. So I start freaking that you got into a whole lot of trouble for being late last night, so I skip school and go by your house. But when I get there no ones home, and now I'm really freaked out, thinking that something bad happened to you, so I'm sorry for not being nicer right now, and saying hello to you all nice and casual, but you really had me freaked out." Paul said.

I listened silently as Paul said all that to me, and I started to feel bad.

"I'm sorry," I said softly, I heard Paul breath into the phone and then in a softer tone than the one he was using before, he said,

"Where are you?"

"I'm in Monterey." I said.

"You're in Monterey?" Paul asked incredulously.

"Yeah,"

"Jay sent you back to Monterey, back to your dad, because you were late for curfew?" Paul guessed.

"No, actua-" I started to tell him more but he cut me off.

"You didn't run away to Monterey did you?" he asked quietly.

"Why would I do that?" I questioned back confused.

"I don't know. Maybe you got freaked out about what happened with us last night and maybe Jay got angry and you decided you'd rather just not deal with all this, I just…I don't know." Paul said unsure.

I paused for a second before speaking, his theory provoking a strong response from me, but I didn't feel like fighting or getting too deep into this right now, not when I had a bunch of other things that I had to deal with at the moment.

"You…" I started but stopped, I took a deep breathe to calm myself down before I started again.

"You think I ran away to Monterey because we had sex?" I asked, purposely keeping my voice low, so not to wake Jay and Haley or have them hear what I'm saying.

Paul was quiet for a while, probably hearing the hard anger in my voice.

"I don't know…maybe?" He said his voice soft and low.

"I didn't run away," I told him, "I know I have some issues and that this is the longest relationship I've had but I didn't leave town because I couldn't handle being in this relationship or because we had sex and I regretted it. So don't you ever think something like that again, okay?" I said my voice low, but still strong and commanding.

"Okay," Paul said his voice louder and clear, like he was making sure I heard him.

"Good," I breathed, my anger defusing. We were both silent for a while before Paul got up the courage to ask,

"So, why are you in Monterey?"

"My dad died," I said, thinking how strange it is for those words to be coming out of my mouth.

"Really?" Paul asked surprised.

"Yep,"

"I'm sorry baby," Paul said his voice soft and gentle. Reminding me of how Jay and Haley have been talking to me since I got the news, like I was fragile, like at any moment I was going to break.

"Are you, though? Are you really sorry he's dead?" I asked, needing someone to be honest with me about this, and knowing that Paul would be that person.

Jay and Haley have been acting all sorry about my dad, but I know the neither of them really liked him, neither does Paul, so why is everybody acting like their sorry when I know their not?

"No, I guess I'm not the sorry he's dead," Paul answered honestly. I know he couldn't see me but I nodded my head anyways, expecting that answer.

"Don't be mad at me for saying this," Paul started, "But part of me is really happy he's dead. He was a jerk, Meg, I know I never meet him but from everything I've heard, he was a jerk, a dick, an asshole. He treated you like dirt Meg; I don't know how many times I've imagined killing him. So no, I'm not sorry he's dead and out of your life for good, but I am sorry that you have to deal with it, that you have to go through losing another parent, and that, that I am sorry for."

I didn't say anything at first, just soaked in his words, thinking that maybe that's the same reason Jay and Haley are sorry for, they know that I never really got over my mother's death, even though I was young when she died and barely remember her now.

"Thank you," I told him. Paul laughed lightly,

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For being honest, and not treating me like I'm about to have a breakdown or anything," I explained.

"Well then your welcome," Paul said, I could hear a smile in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't call earlier," I said, still feeling bad about him getting freaked out before.

"Its okay, I now know that you had a lot on your mind, other things to worry about,"

"Thanks for understanding,"

"Well, I'm a very understanding person," Paul said sarcastically, making me laugh.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked, "I know I'm a coupled hundred miles away, but is there anything here you need me to do?"

"Um, I don't think so," I answered unsure.

"I could get your homework for school or something?" Paul offered.

"No," I said, "Jay already called them and told them I wouldn't be there this week, they're supposed to collect all my work and I'll go in and get it when I come home,"

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?" Paul asked again, double checking. I thought about it for a minute, and then remembered something.

"Could you call Sue and tell her I won't be at work this week?" I asked, taking him up on his offer, all the while feeling guilty for not remembering this stuff earlier.

"I forgot to call and tell her, you don't think she'll be mad do you?" I wondered, "I'm probably leaving her short handed, I feel so bad,"

"Don't worry about it Meg. I'm sure Sue will be fine with it once I explain everything, and if I need to I'll work your shifts. Everything will be fine Meg," Paul reassured.

"Could you also tell everyone? You know Kim, Jared and everybody? Just tell them what's going on and not to call or anything. I'm gonna be busy the next few days, I probably won't have time to talk," I said.

"Okay, I'll tell them," Paul agreed.

"Thank you Paul," I said. Paul laughed.

"You don't need to thank me Meg. You know I would do anything for you, especially in this situation,"

"I miss you," I said after a moment. I was wishing he was here now, even though I saw him less than twenty-four hours ago.

"I miss you too, baby," Paul said back softly.

I closed my eyes and relished in his voice. I looked over at the clock and saw that with all this talking I had lost almost an hour of sleeping time.

"I have to go Paul, I need to sleep before we meet with the police later today," I told him.

"Okay, I'll let you go to sleep,"

"I'll call you later tonight if I can. If it's not too late," I promised.

"Call me any time, I don't care if it's late or not. I won't pass up a chance to hear your voice just because I'm sleeping," Paul said.

"Okay, I love you,"

"I love you too. Bye Meg."

"Bye Paul," I hung up my phone and put it back into my bag, then laid back down, and immediately fell asleep.

**********V**********

"Meg, wake up," A feminine voice said as my body was shaken awake.

I popped one eye open and saw Haley sitting on the edge of the pull out bed, her hand was on my shoulder and she was gently shaking me.

"I'm still tired," I whined, not caring that I sounded like a petulant child.

"I know sweetie, but you have wake up if you want to eat before we talk to the police," Haley said rationally.

I yawned once then sat up. Haley smiled at me then got up and walked away. I got out of bed and used the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I saw that I still had dark circles under my eyes, and I figured that, that wouldn't be changing anytime soon unless I can finally get a good night sleep. My hair, which was still up in a bun, was messy, tangled, and escaping from the hold of the hair tie. I walked out of the bathroom, and dug in my suitcase until I found my toiletries. I walked back into the bathroom and redid my hair, this time putting it into a ponytail, and then I put on a light layer of make-up, trying to look like I wasn't actually as tired as I was. When I was done I looked down and saw that my clothes were crumbled and dirty. I've been wearing the same clothes since this morning, having not bothered to change before leaving the house. I decided I need to change, I also decided that I needed a shower, but I didn't have time to take one now.

I dug around in my suitcase again, looking at what Haley packed me, until I found something I liked, and then I went back to the bathroom to change. I discarded the clothes I was wearing and changed into the new ones. I put on black skinny jeans that had a purple hue to them, then a purple short-sleeved knit sweater top that had a high neck line, went down to about mid-thigh, and had a black belt cinched at the waist. I kept my necklace and ring on and put my black boots back on. When I walked out of the bathroom I saw Haley and Jay, waiting for me by the door, I threw my dirty clothes on the bed, grabbed my bag, and then walked over to them.

"I'm ready to go," I said.

"Okay," Jay said, then opened the door and gestured for me to go first.

We walked out of the hotel and drove to a small diner near the police station. We ate and made idle chit-chat before it was time to head over to the station. The police station was large and intimidating; I had seen it before but never had a reason to come in. I paused before I walked through the door way, feeling hesitant for some reason.

"Its okay, Meg." Jay assured, "Everything's going to be okay."

Jay put his hand on my back, and gave me a small nudge, making my feet move and carry me through the door way. Once we finally made it inside, Jay walked over to a lady that was at a desk and asked to see Detective Martinez. T

he lady and Jay exchanged a few more words before Jay walked over to us, he didn't have time to say anything because right then a tall, Mexican man in a light gray suit came out of a room and walked over to us. Jay put a reassuring hand on my shoulder and the movement caught the man's attention, going from Jay to me.

"Hello," The man said, coming over and holding out his hand to shake. His voice was deep and powerful, demanding respect.

"I'm Detective Martinez," He said. Jay shook the man's hand and introduced us.

"I'm Jay, this is my wife Haley, and my niece Megan," Jay said, I inwardly cringed when he called me by my full name.

The man nodded his head as he moved to shake Haley's hand and then mine. Detective Martinez smiled sadly at me as he shook my hand.

"Megan Taylor, just the girl I've been looking for," He said.

"Hi," I said my voice small and shy. He gazed at me for a second longer than turned away.

"Let's go into my office, shall we?" Detective Martinez said before walking and leading the way.

We walked into his office and shut the door behind us, giving us some privacy. We sat down in the seats that were in front of a desk, opposite Detective Martinez, Jay and Haley were on either side of me, trying to give me support, I suppose. The Detective shuffled some paper on this desk before he folded his hands together and looked at us, well me mostly.

"I'd like to start out by saying that I'm sorry for your loss," He said.

"Thank you," I said, not really meaning it, but knowing it was the appropriate response.

"So, first I'd like to ask you what you know about what happened, so I don't need to repeat things that might be difficult for you to hear," He said.

"All I know is that my dad and his pregnant fiancée, Cindy, were in a car accident and that they both died, but the baby didn't," I said, giving him a short version of what Jay had told me earlier.

"Okay, so no one has explained anything to you in detail?" he asked, writing something down on a pad of paper.

"Yeah, no one has explained anything to me," I said.

The Detective nodded, scanned something on a piece of paper, then looked up at me solemnly.

"On Friday December 4th your father Kyle Taylor and his fiancée Cindy Caldwell were in a car accident late in the afternoon. Witnesses said that a deer ran out into the road and that the car swerved to miss it and crashed." The Detective paused for a short moment to let everything sink in.

"Your father was driving and Cindy was in the passenger seat. The witnesses called 911 and both your father and Cindy were in critical condition when they got there. They got Cindy out of the car first, because she was pregnant, but before they could get your father out, the car exploded."

I gasped at that, I figured he had just died in the collision not from an explosion. Hearing my noise Detective Martinez looked at me apologetically.

"Our investigations after reported that the gas line was ruptured in the crash and we figured that a spark must of caught and exploded the whole thing. Cindy was taken to the hospital where she had an emergency C-section, to save the baby, and then surgery for the damage caused by the accident. Sadly, the surgeries only kept her stable for a short amount of time and on early Sunday December 6th she died." Again the Detective paused for a moment allowing us to get our bearings.

"This all happened a few days ago and your just hearing about it now because it took us a few days to find you, Kyle's next of kin. He doesn't have any other family and we weren't aware he had a daughter until a neighbor of yours called after reading about it in the paper,"

"Which neighbor?" I asked curiously, wondering why anyone would even care, since neither I nor my dad had been that close to our neighbors.

"I don't remember the name but it was an older woman,"

"Mrs. Shields?" I asked, her kind, wrinkled face popping into my mind.

"Yes," he said, snapping his fingers in triumph of remembering her name, "That's the name, Mrs. Shields."

I nodded my head, thinking about thanking Mrs. Shields.

"And the baby, do you know anything about that?" Jay asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I know only a small amount of details regarding the baby. I know that it is alive and is still in the hospital, and…" He trialed off and searched for something in a file, before holding out a card to me, I took it confused.

"That's the card of the doctor that is on the baby's case, you can go to the hospital at anytime and the doctor should explain everything to you." Detective Martinez said.

"Okay," I said.

I glancing down at the card then handed it to Jay. The Detective continued on.

"I also have the number to the place were we sent the ashes we collected. And then a friend of Cindy's asked that I give this number to who ever was taking care of things for Kyle,"

The Detective handed us two more piece of paper, this time giving them straight to Jay no event bothering to hand them to me. We asked the Detective a few more questions before we were done and ready to leave. Detective Martinez walked us to the front of the police station and shook all our hands again.

"I hope everything works out for you," he told me sincerely. I thanked him and left the station with Jay and Haley. We got in the car and Jay started it up but didn't go anywhere.

"Hey Meg?" Jay called; I looked up and met his eyes in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah?"

"Are you ready to go back to the hotel or is there somewhere else you want to go?" he questioned. I thought for a moment.

"Back to the hotel is fine," I said.

Jay nodded and drove us back to the hotel. When we got up to our room Haley and I sprawled out on my pull out bed and watched some television while Jay went into the other room and made some calls to the numbers that the detective gave us. Half-way through the movie we were watching on the Lifetime channel my cell phone rang. Haley muted the TV while I got up and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked hesitantly, not recognizing the number.

"Hello, I'm looking for Megan Taylor," A deep masculine voice rang through the phone.

"This is she," I said.

"Hi Megan. My name is Arthur Wilcox and I'm your father's lawyer." The deep voice said to me.

"Oh, hi," I said confused.

I hadn't known that my father had a lawyer or that since he is now dead that I would be getting a call from him.

"I don't think we've met before but in light of your father's passing I was wondering if we could make an appointment to meet up while you're in town. To discuss the Will and what not," He said.

"Uh, yeah we could do that," I told him.

"Great, how does tomorrow sound, maybe about nine o'clock?" he asked.

"Nine should be fine, where are we supposed to meet?" I questioned.

Hearing that, Haley turned around and watched me curiously, probably wondering who I was talking to and going to meet tomorrow.

"Good, that's good. And we can meet at my office if that's okay with you," he said.

"Your office is fine," I told him.

Then I got out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down the address as well as the floor and suite number.

"Would it be alright if my aunt and uncle came with me?" I asked him before we hung up.

"Yes, that's fine," He said. After that we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Haley asked.

"My dad's lawyer," I told her.

"Who has a lawyer?" Jay asked as he walked out into the room, only hearing the end of my sentence.

"My dad. And we have a meeting with him tomorrow at nine," I explained. Jay nodded his head like he was expecting that.

"Does he know Haley and I will be coming with you?" Jay asked as he sat down on the bed beside Haley.

"Yeah, he knows."

"Good." Jay said, ending the conversation.

**********V*********

At nine o'clock the next day Jay drove us to the lawyer's office. I don't know about Haley and Jay but I was nervous. I had no clue what the lawyer wanted to talk about. He said something about a Will, but considering this is my dad we're talking about I figured that if I am in the Will it's only because it says that I get nothing. So other than my assumption about that, I had no idea what the lawyer was going to say to us.

We pulled up to the lawyer's office building and parked. Then went inside and into the elevator, going to the floor number Mr. Wilcox gave me. When we got into the office the receptionist told us to have a seat and that she will tell Mr. Wilcox that we have arrived. I nodded, surprised by how formal she spoke and how sophisticated the office was. We sat down and waited about 10 minutes before the receptionist took us back to the office.

The office was big, with a desk and a high backed chair by the window and in the middle was a small sofa, coffee table and two comfortable looking chairs. I bet it cost and arm and a leg for this guy to be my dad's lawyer, because this whole place looked swanky and expensive. Sitting at the desk was a middle-aged man in a suit who stood up as we walked in. He was tall and lanky with sandy blonde hair and a twinkle in his eye, figuratively speaking of course. He wasn't what I expected, after hearing his name and the formalness of our phone conversation I had expected to see an older gentleman with a reseeding hair line, not this younger man.

He smiled at us and told us to have a seat, pointing to the couch and chairs. He seemed friendly enough, again something that surprised me. I've always heard of lawyers as being ruthless and cold, apparently I was wrong. Haley and Jay sat on the sofa while I sat on one chair and Mr. Wilcox, who after shaking each of our hands and introducing himself as Arthur, took the other. The whole thing seemed very informal now.

"It's nice to meet you all." Arthur said after he took his seat.

"And I take it your Megan's Aunt and Uncle that she told me about?" He looked pointedly at Haley and Jay.

"Yes, we are." Jay said. Arthur nodded.

"Thanks for coming all of you. I know you all must be going through a hard time right now." he said to us sympathetically.

"Thank you," Haley said an appreciative smile on her lips.

"Okay, I guess we should get started then." Arthur said, picking up the files that he had placed on the coffee table earlier.

"I'm not sure if any of you know this, but I am also Cindy Caldwell, your father's fiancée's, lawyer as well as Kyle's," Arthur told us.

I shook my head, indicating that I, in fact, had not known that.

"We were not aware of that," Jay told him, verbally answering for all of us.

"I figured as much," Arthur nodded.

"So, today I'm going to be talking about Kyle as well as Cindy." He stated.

"First we need to talk about the Wills. The both of them came to me midway through Cindy's pregnancy to rewrite their Wills." Arthur started opening the files in his hand and flipping through the papers inside of them.

"Cindy's says, that all things go to her child- nameless as of yet- with the exception of a few things that go to her friends and mother. Kyle's says that everything gets split equally between you- Megan Taylor- and the new baby, again unnamed." Arthur read from the papers, but paused after that to make sure we understood everything.

I sat there, shocked. I was actually part of the Will? My dad actually decided to be a decent person and leave me half of everything? I, in no way, expected that.

"The second thing we need to talk about is custody arrangements," Arthur said.

"Not of me right? I mean, I'm eighteen," I interrupted, making sure that there was no way that I could be sent away from Haley and Jay or La Push in general.

"No, the custody arrangements are not for you." Arthur agreed. "They are for Kyle and Cindy's baby, stated as Baby Taylor in legal forms as of right now. Now this is where it gets sticky. Both of Kyle's parents are deceased and Kyle was the youngest of two children but sadly his elder brother died of cancer a few years back."

I tilted my head confused, I had not known that, all my life I thought my dad had been an only child, now I learn I have a dead uncle I never knew about. I felt deceived slightly. My list of dead family members was really growing, now I learn that I have yet another name to add to the roster.

"And Cindy is an only child. Her mother lives in Rhode Island but is older and lives in a nursing home, making her unable to care for Baby Taylor. Neither Kyle nor Cindy specified who the child is supposed to go to in, what was thought to be unlikely, but still the tragic and untimely event of their deaths. Making any legal and capable relative, a possible guardian." Arthur told us, seemingly to be speaking right to me.

"And as you said before, Megan, you are eighteen, which means that you are considered a legal adult, which also means that you are a possible guardian for Baby Taylor. And with what I already told you, about both your father's and Cindy's family, you are actually the only relative who can take the baby. The only other option would be for the child to become a ward of the state and be put into foster care." Arthur told us, matter of fact. I sat there, looking at him open mouthed, trying to comprehend what he just told me.

"What?" I breathed in disbelief. Arthur turned in his seat to face me fully, smiling softly at me.

"You, Megan, are this child's only living and capable relative. Making you a good prospect for being Baby Taylor's sole guardian."

"But…I…capable?" I was at a complete loss for words. The shock of realizing that I might have to raise my baby half-sibling, while I'm only eighteen, will certainly do that to you.

"After seeing that you are the only option of putting Baby Taylor with family, we looked into your financials and saw that you certainly are capable financially." Arthur handed me a few pieces of paper.

I griped it tightly and looked down, the words all being blurred together at first because of my mind reeling from other information, but eventually I calmed down just enough to make out the words and numbers. The first was a statement of the bank account that I've been using to save for college, the second was another bank statement for an account in my name that I didn't even know I had. My eyes widened when I saw the balance that was in there, one of the numbers was a three it was followed by a lot of zeros.

I looked over that paper a little more and saw that Jay's name was on it as well. I quickly looked over at him, and saw that he was looking down guiltily, most likely knowing what I was looking at. I glared at him for a moment, mentally willing him to look up so he could see how angry I was with him, he knew how I felt about him spending a lot of his money in me, thus the fact that I have a job and am not trying to mooch off of him. After a moment of glaring, I realized that Jay was not going to look up, so I looked back at the papers in my hand. The third paper was a statement of my dad's bank account, and the fourth of Cindy's.

"So," I started, looking back to Arthur and handing him back the paper. "The fact that I'm a legal adult, financially capable, and a blood relative is what is making you all think that I can take care of a baby?" I asked incredulously.

They could not be serious about this, could they?

"Yes," Arthur told me, plain and simple. "The only thing going against you as of right now, is that fact that you just turned eighteen and that you're still in high school. But putting this child in a good home with a blood relative instead of into the system is extremely important, making those issues over looked. The only thing we care about now is if you want this child."

I looked at him wide-eyed still not being able to believe this, I dropped my head into my hands, overwhelmed, and took a deep breathe, trying to calm my erratic heart. I kept my head down, until I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I looked up and saw that Haley was now sitting on the arm of the chair with her arm wrapped around me, rubbing my back gently.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm just…I don't…I" I couldn't think of what to say. My mind was going a mile a minute trying to understand everything and I was starting to feel…overwhelmed.

"What am I supposed to do?" I looked up at her, pleading to her with my eyes to give me a solution to all these problems.

"I don't know, honey," she told me softly, looking down at me sadly.

"Is there any way she can have sometime to think about this?" Jay asked Arthur.

"Yes, of course," He answered immediately with sympathy in his voice. "I know this whole things been a bit of a shock, for all of you."

He then added, "But I do have to ask that you have an answer within a week, I've spoken to the baby's doctor and she said that the baby should be ready to be discharged by then, and I'd like to be able to put the baby into a home when it gets out of the hospital."

"That's fine." Jay said, "We'll talk it over and let Meg think everything through,"

"Okay," Arthur said, standing up. He walked over to his desk and grabbed something, then walked back over to Jay and handed him a small piece of paper.

"This is my number, both office and cell phone. So whenever you reach a decision call me and let me know, and we can proceed from there." Jay nodded, stood up, and thanked him. Haley stood up as well, easing me up with her, her arm never wavering from its grip on my shoulder. We said our goodbyes to Arthur then walked out of the office, went back down the elevator, and then back into the car.

"Do you want to get some lunch or something Meg? Or we can just go back to the hotel if you'd rather?" Jay asked me, turning in his seat to see me.

I looked at him, thinking of my options, about what I wanted to do. I then decided that everyone is giving me too many choices, ones they expect me to make right away.

"Or we could go to…"Jay paused and cast a quick glance at Haley before returning his gaze to me, "Or we could go to the hospital?"

I didn't say anything right away; I just took a moment to think.

Was I ready to see my baby sibling? Did I want to see the baby after just hearing how its parent's died? And about how I might now have to be its legal guardian? Did I want to see the baby at all? Before when I first found out about the baby I was mad and hateful, knowing that if the baby was a boy then my dad would be good to it, he would give the baby the happy childhood that I never got. But then I also wondered and thought what would happen if it was a girl, would he be mean to it like he was to me? Or would he be good to it because of Cindy? Or would my dad leave both Cindy and the baby? There were all these questions that would now never be answered.

And all my previous feeling of anger had diminished and had turned to ones of sorrow and grief for this young life, for this little baby who would grow up without its parents, something I knew a lot about. I grew up with my mom dead and my father hating me. Maybe this child's life would have been better, we'll never know, but maybe I can still make it better by not starting its life out unwanted.

"Can we…Can we go to the hospital?" I stuttered out in a small voice.

Jay's face lightened up slightly and he said "Yeah, definitely."

I nodded back at him and then looked away. Jay then drove us to the hospital where we parked and then walked in. Haley walked up to the front desk and asked to see the doctor whose name was on the card that the Detective handed us. The lady said a few things then Haley walked back toward us.

"She said she'll page the doctor and that we need to wait on the 4th floor waiting room, which is the maternity ward." Haley told us.

I nodded at that and once we found the elevator we went to the fourth floor and went to wait in the waiting room. The room wasn't crowded; there was what looked like only one other family there. We hadn't been waiting long before the doctor came out. She was older, tall, blonde, and curvy with a nice smile.

"I'm looking for the Taylor family?" She called out. I stood up with Jay and Haley right behind me.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Cole, and you are?" She asked as she shook my hand.

"I'm Meg Taylor, and this is my Uncle Jay and Aunt Haley." I introduced.

She nodded and shook hands with them as well.

"A Detective Martinez said you might stop by, but because of hospital policy I'm going to have to ask for some ID," She told us, her voice sounding apologetic.

I grabbed my wallet out of my purse and obliged by showing her my ID, Jay and Haley did the same.

"Okay, thank you. So, the baby was delivered via an emergency C-section, because of the trauma caused to the mother. Records and other indicators show that he was three weeks premature which is not bad. A lot of babies are born a few weeks early.

"Because of the accident that the mother was in we checked the baby over thoroughly and from what we can tell he suffered no trauma or any injuries. The only thing we need to worry about is that he's having a little trouble breathing, we've been putting him on oxygen every couple of hours but since he was born his breathing has been getting progressively better," Doctor Cole said. I listened intently, knowing that this baby needed someone to care about him and that was going to be me.

"You keep saying 'he'. Is the baby a boy?" I asked, catching that. The Doctor looked surprised for a second before saying.

"Yes, it's a healthy baby boy. 7 pound 5 ounces. And 22 inches long."

I nodded my head and smiled. Only a small part of me was disappointed in the fact that it was a boy, knowing that if he had grown up with my dad, his life would have most likely been so much better than mine had been, just because of his gender.

"That's good right?" I asked, not really knowing anything about babies and their weights or anything.

"Yes, that's very good." Doctor Cole informed me with a smile.

I smiled back thankfully and felt Haley's hand on my arm and I looked over at her and saw that she was smiling at me.

"Would you like to see him?" Doctor Cole asked.

"Yes please," I answered. The Doctor nodded and then started walking, gesturing for us to follow her.

"So you didn't know it was going to be a boy then?" She asked, making conversation as we walked to the nursery.

"Yeah, the baby's mother wanted it to be a surprise." I told her. The Doctor nodded and smiled sadly at me.

"Was this going to be her first child?" Doctor Cole asked.

"Yeah," I said, hoping that I wasn't lying to the good doctor.

From what I knew this was going to be Cindy's first baby and from what I know about my dad I could not see him going after a woman who already had a child, even though he, himself already had a child as well. And also, from what I learned from the lawyer, I was almost absolutely certain that this was in fact Cindy's first, and sadly, only child.

"Lots of first time parents liked to be surprised. So the baby, he's you brother? Correct?"

"Yeah, he's my half-brother." I told her. The Doctor didn't say anything, she just smiled.

"And here we are," Doctor Cole announced as we got to a hall-way.

There was a door that led to a room filled with newborn babies, with a window allowing people to see inside.

"Would you like to come inside and see him?" Doctor Cole asked.

"Yeah,"

"Unfortunately only immediate family is allowed to go inside. Sorry." She announced sending an apologetic glance and Jay and Haley. I looked over at them not knowing what to do. Do I still go in or do I stay out here with them?

"Its okay Meg," Haley said, "Go on in, we'll wait here,"

"We'll be watching through the glass," Jay told me.

"Okay," I said.

The Doctor nodded then scanned her ID badge, which unlocked the door. She opened the door and led me in and then over to the sink to wash my hands first, on our way there I looked at the tiny little bodies laying in little beds, wondering which one I was related to. I washed my hands and Doctor Cole did the same then led me to the far side of the room, near the back. She stopped at one basinet, looked down and then told me.

"This is your little brother,"

I looked down and gasped. He was so tiny. The baby was small, smaller than I ever would have thought. He was swaddled in soft, light blue blankets but I could see that he had lightly tanned skin with a healthy pink hue to it, brown eyes with a mix of blue in them, the blue something all newborns had, he had a cute little button nose, and small tuffs of medium brown hair coming out of the white little cap that adorned his head. I was speechless.

"Do you want to hold him?" the Doctor asked. I wrenched my eye away from the baby and over to her.

"But he's so small," I said to her nervously.

"You'll be fine." She assured.

"Are you sure?" I asked, not wanting anything to happen to this little person just because I picked him up.

"I'm sure. Just remember to support his head and you'll be perfectly fine," She told me.

I nodded at her and took a deep breathe to calm my nerves and shaking hands. Doctor Cole smiled at me then bent down and picked up the baby.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yeah," I told her. She smiled at me encouragingly and handed me my baby brother.

I cradled his small form in my arms, his head was supported by my elbow and the rest of his body by the rest of my arms.

"Hi," I whispered to him, he looked back at me and blinked his cute little eyes.

"I'm your sister Meg." I told him my voice soft and soothing.

He blinked again and then his mouth made a perfect little 'O' as he yawned. I melted right then and there, that might have been the most adorable thing I had ever seen. I looked up from him and to the window and saw Haley and Jay standing right in front of it, trying to get a good look.

"Can I bring him to the window?" I asked the Doctor.

She told me yes and then watched me intently as I made my way to the window with the baby safely secured in my arms. I got as close to the window as I could and showed Jay and Haley my little brother. They both gazed down adoringly at him and Jay even gave me a thumbs up, causing me to laugh lightly and the baby to stir slightly. I held him for a few minutes longer by the window before he started to get fussy. Since I was out of my element here with a baby, the second he starting fussing, I freaked out and looked at the doctor wide-eyed. She laughed.

"Its okay, he's probably just hungry." Doctor Cole told me with a wide smile, probably amused at my lack of knowledge involving babies.

The Doctor waved me over by her and then told me to sit. I sat down in a white rocking chair near the back wall, with the baby still cradled in my arms. Doctor Cole left the room for a moment before returning with a bottle in her hand, she handed it to me and I looked up at her like she was insane.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I asked. Doctor Cole smiled and then instructed me on how to feed and burp my little brother. After feeding him, I continued to hold him until he fell asleep. I then set him back down in his little basinet and whispered a quick goodbye. I walked out of the nursery, with the Doctor right behind me, and back over to Jay and Haley.

"I know it's hard to leave them here at first but you can come visit any time you want." Doctor Cole assured, and then gave me a wrist band that matched the one on my little brother's tiny ankle.

"That way they know who you are and which baby is yours," The Doctor explained.

I knew from watching movies and reading books that they usually gave those bracelets to the mom and dad, and a sudden surge of sadness came over me. After the Doctor said her goodbyes and walked away, and Jay and Haley pried me away from the glass window, we left the hospital and went back to our hotel. We hung out in the hotel for the rest of the day, with the exception of going out to dinner.

Nobody spoke of what the lawyer told us or if the visit with the baby changed anything for me, we just talked about safe subjects that wouldn't send my mind spinning. Around ten o'clock Jay and Haley retreated to their bedroom and I changed into my pajamas and sprawled out on the pull out bed. With the TV in the background down low, I pulled out my cell phone and called Paul.

"Hello?" Paul snapped.

"Hey," I said hesitantly.

"Oh, Meg," Paul's attitude changed instantly, "I'm sorry, I thought it was going to be someone else,"

"Who'd you think it was gonna be?" I asked curiously.

"Jared or one of the guys most likely. Everyone has been pestering me with questions about you since yesterday. My phones been ringing off the hook." Paul explained.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"It's not your fault, so don't worry about it. They understand that you need space, so it's not your fault that they keep irritating me."

"Okay," I said.

"So how have your last couple of days been?" He asked.

I hadn't talked to Paul since our conversation the morning I got to Monterey, so I had yet to tell him about anything I've learned yet.

"It was…informative." I told him vaguely. I then went on to explain to him what the detective told us, then what the lawyer told us, and then about my visit to see the baby.

"He's so cute, Paul. But so, so tiny." I said softly, a picture of my baby brother appearing in my mind.

"I bet he's adorable," Paul said. I could hear a smile in his voice.

"He really is," I agreed.

"You know, it's nice to hear you like this," Paul observed.

"Hear me like what?" I asked confused.

"Happy and excited about this baby. Whenever we used to talk about it you'd be angry or upset, over the pregnancy and the baby. So it's just a nice change for you to be happy about the baby." Paul explained.

"Yeah, I guess it is," I said, understanding his reasoning.

We were both quiet for a few moments before he asked,

"So what do you think you're gonna do?"

"I have no idea," I told him honestly.

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't think I know that either,"

"We'll I hope you figure it out. But I'll support you either way, whatever you decide," Paul said sincerely.

"Thank you," I said, because really, that's about all I could ask of him.

Paul and I talked for a couple more minutes before I yawned, even though I tried to cover it up Paul still heard me and then insisted we hang up so I could get some sleep.

"I love you," He said softly.

"I love you too. Goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight Meg," Paul said, and then we both hung up.

I put my phone away and then fell asleep.

**********V**********

"We need to talk," Jay said.

I looked up at Jay nervously from my spot on the fold-out bed that was now folded back into a couch. Nothing good ever comes from those four words. Jay sat down on the couch next to me, and Haley followed behind him and came to kneel in front of me, her hands resting reassuringly on my knees.

"What do you want to do about the baby?" Haley asked me.

"I'm not sure," I told her with a shrug.

I'd been putting of thinking about this or talking about this with them, but now it seems like I have to talk about it now, whether I want to or not.

"I mean, yeah, maybe I want to take the baby. I kind of want to be in his life, I mean I'm basically the only family this kid has left. But I'm only eighteen and I have school and I don't know the first thing about babies or kids. and I just don't know what I'm supposed to do in this situation." Jay wrapped his arm around me and patted my back gently.

"We had an idea," Jay said.

I could tell that they were up to something so I eyed them speculatively, trying to decide if what they were up to was good or bad. Jay chuckled softly and smiled at me as he saw me search their faces.

"But if you don't like the idea, than it doesn't have to happen." He assured me.

Now I was officially wary.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"What if…" Haley started; I turned to look at her, "What if Jay and I adopted the baby?"

"You want to adopt it?" I asked, pure shock surrounding my words.

Haley smiled at me.

"Yes. You know I can't have kids, and Jay and I have been talking about adoption since before we got married. And this…this just seems like the perfect option, like its fate. Your waging a war inside yourself because you want to take the baby in, you want to be apart of its life, but you don't want to raise it and Jay and I agree that you are far too young to raise a baby. So, if it was our baby, then it would be in your life and you wouldn't have to be the parental figure. This way you can still just be his sister, like you were always supposed to be." Haley told me rationally.

I started at her for a second before looking over at Jay, who was watching me nervously.

"That would be…" I paused for a second, searching for the right word. Haley looked at me anxiously.

"That would be perfect," I finished with a wide smile, the only smile I've shown since hearing the news of my father's death.

"Yeah?" She asked, a relived smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah," I nodded. "That's just so totally and completely perfect."

"Good," Haley sighed, before standing up and walking back to the other room.

I looked over at Jay, who was still sitting next to me and raised my eyebrows at him.

He leaned down and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "Thank you,"

I hugged him back.

"You honestly have no idea how happy I am about this idea," I whispered back to him, feeling ecstatic. After a moment we released each other and Jay stood up, right as Haley walked into the room, a cell phone in her hand.

"Call the lawyer," She demanded, a smile never wavering from her face.

"Yes, ma'am," Jay replied taking the cell phone from her and dialing it as he walked to the other room for some privacy.

**********V**********

"I'm sorry for your loss," A man in a dark blue suit told me as he shook my hand.

"Your father was a good man, we'll miss him," he said as he let go.

I thanked him politely and moved on to the next person who is insisting on giving me their condolences. It was early Saturday morning and my father's funeral had just ended. It was actually more of a memorial than a funeral. Jay and one of Cindy's friends planned it all out quickly. And since my dad and Cindy were engaged and believed to be in love, they decided to have a joint memorial for them. Both Cindy and my dad were cremated, Cindy because that was what she wanted and my dad, because his body was turned to ash in the explosion, actually from what the Detective had told me we don't even know if its his ashes that we're burying, the explosion turned almost everything to ash and they couldn't decipher between car part ashes and my dad's ashes. After this memorial ends my dad's ashes are going to be brought to the graveyard where he'll be buried next to my mom, Cindy's ashes are being sent back to Rhode Island for burial upon her mother's request.

The memorial had been interesting to say the least. I had no hand in planning it, between not knowing what to do and not really caring, I just gave Jay the reins and told him to take care of everything. I know that Cindy's friends have asked why I haven't been more involved, but Jay just uses the 'she is too stricken with grief' excuse, which usually works out pretty well and just earns me looks of pity. I honestly had no involvement in the memorial what so ever, with the exception of maybe getting dressed and coming, except I didn't even get dressed by myself, well not totally. I did put the clothes on by myself but Haley helped me pick out what to wear since she was the one who packed my suitcase. I ended up wearing a knee-length conservative black dress with a red zip up jacket over it, to keep me warm. I wore my black converse high-tops, my flower ring from Paul, and then my M and P necklace.

I thought about keeping it off out of respect for my dad who never liked my necklace for some odd reason, but then I decided that I would keep it on, my father never respected me, so why should I respect him? Even if he is dead now. That was one of the reasons I decided to keep it on, the second was because it made me feel closer to Paul, and being away from him for almost a week was making me miss him like crazy. I kept my hair down in its loose natural waves and put a headband on to keep the hair out of my face.

The place where we're holding the memorial ended up being pretty packed, much to my surprise. A lot of the people there were friends and colleges of Cindy's but a good amount were also there for my dad. One thing the surprised me was that a lot of his friends from work came, almost all of them knowing nothing about him having a daughter, apparently he didn't give out that information to many people. I had sat in the first pew, near the front where it's designated for family to sit, Jay and Haley sat next to me, one on either 's close friends sat in the front on the other side, ironically making it feel like a wedding with the separate sides, but a wedding for those two people would never happen now, because their dead and never coming back.

During the whole ceremony I sat stiffly in the front having flashbacks of my mother's funeral. Well, as much of a flashback as I could have, since my mother died when I was three. But everything just felt oddly familiar. The stiff dress, the sounds of sniffles and cries from behind me, the preaching of the minister, Jay sitting beside me holding my hand the whole time. It was the same thing over again, expect this time I don't think I even care that my parent died. I remember almost nothing about my mother's funeral, only the feeling of deep sadness I have when I think back to that one day or look at the pictures.

I had always found it weird that someone had been taking pictures that day because why would someone want pictures of a funeral? When someone had just died? When people were still crying and mourning over them? It never made sense to me. But there were two pictures of that day that I always look back on. The only two that I was in and basically the only proof that I was even there.

The first picture was of me and Jay, both of us sitting almost exactly where we are now, except then I was smaller, crying, and my small, little hand was engulfed in Jay's bigger one as we sat and listened.

The second was just of me. I was sitting in the pew by myself. I wore a black polka dotted dress and little black shiny shoes. My dark, curly hair was messy around my shoulders. I was staring ahead blankly, with a red nose and tears falling from my eyes and running down my cheeks. The whole picture was the epitome of a sad little girl who just lost the most important person in her little life. When I look back on the picture all I feel is sadness, like it's exactly how I felt at that one moment, captured in time on film.

As the minister preached about life and death and how my dad and Cindy were in a better place now, all I could think about was my mom. The minister's words going in one ear and out the other. I snapped back into reality when friends and family were invited to come to the microphone and share their memories with everyone. I sat completely still, hoping that nobody expected me to go up there and lie to everybody and tell them about how great of a father my dad was and how I will always miss and love him, because I had no energy to go up there and tell these people false information that would only make them feel even worse about such a 'great man' dying and leaving his 'beloved' daughter behind. The only thing that would accomplish would be making me feel even worse.

And I did feel bad today, I felt bad because theses people where here for a man that they didn't really know. I felt bad because I did feel sad about Cindy dying. I felt bad because these two people would never get to raise their son and see him grow up. And I felt bad because I ultimately do not care that my father is dead.

A lot of people came up to the podium and spoke about either Cindy or my dad or both of them together. I enjoyed hearing about Cindy, even though I thought she was stupid for falling for my dad's false pretenses and then falling in love with him, I did learn that she was actually a very smart, nice, and friendly lady. While hearing people speak of my father I had felt disgusted. I had no clue or even an inclining of knowledge about the man they spoke about, because it sure as hell did not sound like the man that was my father.

As the ceremony went on I continued to sit stiffly, not crying and not caring. I could see people looking at me and scrutinizing me as they walked back to their seats from the podium but I didn't care. I know they expected me to cry but I could not and would not shed a tear for a man who made my life hell.

As I stand here now, excepting people's condolences, my eyes still remain dry and tear free. I shake hands and talk to people I don't even know, they tell me about what a good man my father was and how Cindy was such a great person and how they bet I'll miss them both dearly, having no clue that I only spoke to Cindy once or that my father was a complete dick to me and I doubt that I'll even miss him a little bit.

But eventually the line of people wanting to talk to me dwindles down and the room clears, with the exception of Jay and Haley talking to a few people on the other side of the room. I release a heavy sigh and walk back over to the pews and sit down. I take my cell phone out of my jacket pocket, checking the time and about to send a quick text to Paul when someone sits down beside me. Not to seem rude I quickly stuffed my phone back in my pocket and looked over and saw a petite red-head beside me.

"Hi," She said, after noticing that I was looking at her.

"Hi," I said back unsurely.

"I'm Amy, Cindy's best friend," She explained.

"Oh," I said, "Um, I'm Meg, Kyle's daughter,"

"I know," Amy said with a small smile.

"Okay," I said slowly, "Can…Can I help you with something?" I asked, wondering why this women was sitting next to me wanting to talk.

If she was Cindy's best friend then she should know that I don't know Cindy well enough to sit here and talk about her with someone.

"I actually have something for you," Amy told me, sliding her purse off her shoulder and pulling it onto her lap and taking something out of it.

Amy looked over at me, smiling sadly, and handed me a white envelope. My name and Jay's address were written on the front in pretty hand writing. I looked up from the envelope and back over to Amy confused.

"I found it in Cindy's dresser when we cleaned out her house." Amy explained.

I nodded my head slowly. Jay had talked to someone and coordinated the clearing out of the houses, both my dad's and Cindy's. Jay, Haley, and I cleaned out my dad's and some friends of Cindy's cleaned out hers. Both houses were going to be put up for sale so all their belongings were packed up.

We got lucky with my dad's house, almost everything was already packed up. It looked like he was going to move, most likely in with Cindy. It was hard at first to walk back into that house, knowing that last time I was there my dad told me to get out and never come back. It was even harder to walk into my old room and see the whole thing empty, the walls even painted over. Like my whole existence in this house was erased. I had wondered what he did with the rest of my things, the stuff that I had left behind. But later on that day we found my things in boxes in the garage, labeled as 'Good Will.' We're sending my stuff, along with whatever else I wanted to keep from my dad's house, like old photos of my mom, back to Jay's house and putting the rest of my dad's things in storage only selling his furniture and other appliances that we won't need.

Cindy's friends did the same practically, sending some things to Cindy's mom, keeping things that were left to them in her Will, sending the things Cindy had for the baby to Jay's house, and then putting the rest of it in storage with my dad's things. All of the storage items being left for when the baby gets older and wants to know about his biological parents and have their stuff.

"Oh. What's it say?" I asked Amy as I looked down at the envelope contemplatively.

"I don't know, I didn't open it," Amy told me with a shrug.

I nodded my head at her and flipped the envelope over in my hand.

"You don't have to read it now or ever if you don't want to. But I've been talking to your Uncle and he mentioned your name and when I saw this I knew it was for you. I figured you should have it." Amy told me.

"Thanks," I said to her, really actually meaning it.

"So, um, I hear you're gonna be taking care of Kyle and Cindy's baby," Amy said, her voice seeking confirmation.

"Yeah, we're picking him up from the hospital tomorrow then flying back to Washington," I replied. Amy nodded this time.

"You said he, didn't you?" Amy's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yeah, it's a boy," I told her, momentarily forgetting that nobody had known what gender it was going to be.

"That's good," Amy said, sounding sincerely pleased.

"Cindy really wanted a boy," She leaned in a whispered to me.

"Why?" I asked, honestly curious.

"I'm not totally sure," she told me, "I think it might have been because Cindy was a real tomboy growing up, I think maybe she was nervous about the possibility of a girl, that she was afraid she wouldn't really relate to her if she ended up being really girly. But that's just what I think, I guess we'll never know why now," Amy finished talking as her voice began to crack and a lone tear fell from her eyes.

She brushed it away quickly and took a few deep breathes then gave me a watery smile.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I've been crying like crazy lately, even the best of memories shatter me to tears,"

"Its okay," I told her.

Knowing that it was perfectly normal for people who just lost someone they loved to cry, and also knowing that, that made me weird and not normal.

"I bet you've been crying a lot too, because of your dad and everything," She guessed.

"Yeah, I have," I lied. Amy nodded and blinked a few times, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Have you named him yet?" She asked with a small sniffle.

"Who?" I asked, the question coming out of now where in my opinion.

"The baby of course," She said with a small smile.

"Oh, um, no we haven't."

"Do have any names that you're thinking about?" Amy asked.

"No, I hadn't even thought about it," I told her truthfully.

"I'm sure you'll come up with something," She told me gently.

"Do you know if Cindy had any names picked out?" I asked her, all of a sudden freaking out about having to name this child.

"She said she did, but she never told us. Said it was going to be a surprise, I looked at her stuff in her house, thinking maybe she wrote it down, but I didn't find anything. I guess we'll never know what she wanted to name him," Amy said softly, a few more tears falling down her cheeks.

"Oh, okay," I said.

"Could you…could you maybe do me a favor?" Amy asked, her voice sounding close to pleading.

"What?" I asked, wanting to know what it was before agreeing to it.

"Is there any way that you could maybe send me and a couple of her other closer friends some updates on the baby? Like maybe at Christmas time or something, and just send us some pictures so we know he's doing okay. He's…He's the only thing we have left of Cindy," Amy asked, grief surrounding her words.

"Yeah," I agreed quickly, "Yeah, I can defiantly do that,"

"Really?" She asked sounding surprised.

"Yeah, really." I told her.

Amy smiled widely and opened her purse and began writing something down on a piece of paper, then handed it to me. She explained that it was the names, phone numbers, and addresses of herself and three other of Cindy's close friends, as well as Cindy's mother. I nodded at that and asked for a piece of paper and pen to use really quick, Amy complied and I then wrote down my name, Jay's address, the home phone number and my cell phone number.I gave it to her and told her to call me if any addresses or anything change and that I would do the same. Amy thanked me profusely, and gave me a small side-hug before saying that she had to go.

I bid her goodbye and watched her walk away before feeling the weight of the envelope in my hands. I looked over and saw that Jay and Haley were still talking to a few people and that we'd probably be here a little while longer.

So I took a deep breath and carefully opened the envelope. I took out the piece of paper and looked it over quickly, not reading it, just looking at it. I knew right away that the letter wasn't from my dad, but from Cindy. I also knew that it was written about a month ago, because of the date written in the upper right hand corner. I took another breathe to calm my racing heart and then began to read.

"_Dear Meg,_

_Or Megan, which ever you prefer to be called by, I'm not sure which one you like. I know that the day we met you introduced yourself as Meg, but the few times your Dad talked about you he called you Megan._

_ I know you're probably shocked to get this letter from me (that is, if I even send it) your probably wondering why I'm writing you but to be completely honest I don't really know why I'm writing this either, all I know is that I just feel like I should. The farther along I get in my pregnancy the more I've been wondering about you. Your father, Kyle, he's been through this whole thing before and I haven't. He doesn't talk about you much, won't really tell me anything about what it was like when you were a baby, what I might need to be prepared for. I don't know why but apparently you are sore subject for him. I also don't know what happened between you and your father that day we met, he wouldn't tell me anything other than that you decided you wanted to live with your uncle in Washington. But I do know that I feel like you should be involved in your little half-brother or half-sister's life. _

_Your father says you shouldn't that he doesn't want you to and that he thinks you don't care. I don't know if he's right or not but I do know that you should be given the option. I'm not sure if you'll ever actually get this letter or if I'll ever see you again or if you'll ever even meet the baby, but I also don't know if maybe one day you'll be an active part of this baby's life, maybe one day you'll actually see me as your step-mother or that one day we'll be a family. None of these things I know, but I believe that you should have the option to decide those things. Decide what's best for you. _

_You want to know something funny? I hadn't even thought about writing you or anything. I had thought about you, but never contacting you, but today I was cleaning out some of your dad's stuff and found the address. I thought it was a sign, that something out there was telling me to contact you. Maybe it is or maybe it isn't. But I'm writing you and that's all that matters. If you choose to act on this letter or not is your prerogative. But I still feel like I should tell you some things about the baby, maybe it'll help you make up your mind._

_ I'm a little over 7 months along now; we went to the doctor yesterday for an ultrasound (that's the weird picture that I'm enclosing with this letter) the doctor says the baby is doing fine, that it's healthy. We still don't know the sex of the baby, the temptation to find out has been there but I've resisted. Your father really wants to find out but I keep telling him no. I really want it to be a surprise. We decided on the name a couple weeks ago. We haven't told anyone, but I feel like if we do, that you should be the first to know, you are its older sister after all. _

_If it's a girl we going to name her Margaret Mara Taylor, Maggie for short. I don't know if you remember this but when we met I asked you if Meg stood for Margaret and you said no, but what you didn't know was that I've always loved that name. The middle name is my mother's name, and I just feel like it'll be perfect if the baby is a little girl. _

_For a boy we're going to name him Mathew Martin Taylor, Matt for short. That was my father's name, in case you were curious, he died when I was in my first year of college. The middle name is your dad's brother's name, the one who died, I don't know if you knew him or not, but your dad wanted to honor him._

_ If you want to know if there are any more significant things about these names than I'd like to tell you that yes, there is. Both of these names have the initials MMT, just like you. Earlier on I had found something with your full name on it, Megan Mercy Taylor, very pretty if could say so. I feel like you and your sibling should have some kind of connection, other than just your last name and half your blood-line. Even if you choose to not be in the baby's life, I'd like the baby to know about you and know that it's connected to you in that way, something that makes the both of you special._

_ I really hope that you read this letter (and that I send it) I hope you don't just look at who it's from and then toss it. I don't know how you feel about me or this baby, you could feel mad or sad or happy or indifferent, I don't know. But either way I hope to hear back from you. My address is on the re-turn address spot if you'd like to write me back. And here's my cell phone number if you'd like to call me (555-456-9876) I hope you are well and enjoying Washington and your last year of school. _

_Please stay safe and happy, even if that means you don't write me back, I know I don't know you well but either way all I want is for you to be happy. Since I've been pregnant I've learned that as a mother that's all you really want for your child. I know you're not my child, but you are Kyle's and that means something to me. I'm not really sure how I should end this letter, so we'll just end it here. Bye Meg (Megan) _

_Love,_

_Cindy" _

I sat staring at the letter, re-reading it a few times until it all sunk in. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that Cindy would write a letter to me, even if she didn't send it. I just figured that after Cindy and I met and then I left that she would forget about me, its not like I was some big deal in her life, at least that's what I had thought. Apparently I made more of an impression than I realized.

The one thing that really stuck out to me in the letter was that she told me what she wanted to name the baby. In some odd way I now felt better about having to name the baby. Now I can name him what he was meant to be named and can feel like maybe I'm honoring Cindy some how, honoring her wishes in the name she wanted her child to have, now that she's gone and can't name him herself.

I folded the paper back up and looked at the small ultra-sound picture that had been enclosed. It was black and white and odd looking, if I looked just right I could just make out the shape of the baby, but still, I thought it was weird and the baby seriously looked like an alien or something, probably not the best thoughts I should have as I looked at a picture of my baby brother.

"Are you okay Meg?" the soft female voice breaks me out of my shock and I look up and see Haley standing over me, a worried expression on her face. I quickly fold the letter back up and stuff it in its envelope.

"I'm fine," I assured her.

"Are you sure? You look a little pale," She commented.

"I'm fine, really. Maybe I'm just hungry or something," I told her, only telling her the half-truth.

I was fine, just a little shocked is all. And I am hungry so that wasn't a lie at all. The memorial started at nine and it was now almost noon, we'd been here for quite a while and I was feeling the need to leave, to go and just leave all this behind and never look back.

"You want to go and get some lunch? We're finally done here so we can go now," Haley said.

"Sure," I gave her a small smile and stood up, smoothing my dress as I did so.

"I'll go tell Jay," She chirped.

Since this whole ordeal Haley has been amazing, her maternal instincts going into overdrive. She's there whenever I need her, always making sure I'm doing okay, making sure I'm eating, sleeping, bathing. Doing anything she can to make sure I'm okay and taken care of. It was sweet and I really appreciated it. While Haley went and got Jay, telling him our plans, I shot a quick text to Paul, telling him that the funeral was over, I was fine, I loved him, and that I would call him later, also to say hi to everybody for me.

I haven't talked to anyone other than Paul since I got to Monterey. Kim has called me a few times but unfortunately she always called when I was busy, and I have yet to feel like calling her back and talking to her. If the conversation goes like I think it would than there would be a lot of cursing and sympathy and talk about feelings involved and I wasn't physically or mentally prepared for any of that right now, I had too much to deal with already.

Haley walked back over to me, with Jay in tow, just as I put my cell phone back into my pocket. We walked out of the building, I never looked back, and we drove to a restaurant for some lunch. Afterwards we drove around and wasted some time before our meeting with the lawyer. When we got to the lawyer everything was quick and formal. Arthur had been ecstatic to hear that Jay and Haley wanted to adopt the baby and had done everything he could so far to assure that it happened.

The meeting today was for me to sign the temporary custody papers. So that just for now I had custody while formal adoption papers for Jay and Haley were written up and signed. I'm not sure why I had to have custody now, but I think it had something to do with me being the blood relative and the person they originally wanted to take the baby. But hopefully in a few months or less the baby would officially be Jay and Haley's. After all the papers were signed and I shook hands one last time with Arthur, we left his office and went over to the hospital, to see the baby.

Since we were leaving tomorrow, we wanted to double check that he still had clearance from the doctor to fly. The doctor assured us that he could fly. His breathing had gotten better lately and for the last few days he hasn't had to be on oxygen, which is really good and means he can go home, the doctor had told us.

The next day, we got up early in the morning to pack and make sure we got everything out of the hotel before we left. After we checked out of the hotel we stopped for a late breakfast, we were supposed to go to the hospital from there but I needed to make a pit stop first. J

ay and Haley dropped me off by the entrance as they went to park and wait for me. I walked slowly and deliberately to my destination, after years and years of walking the same path I knew my way perfectly by now. I breathed in deeply as I spotted what I was looking for, my eyes ghosting over the fresh lump of dirt right beside it, only put there yesterday. I walked a little farther, than kneeled down in front of my mother's grave.

"_Lily Anne Taylor_

_Beloved wife, sister, and mother." _

It read, her favorite quote underneath that, something that Jay requested be put there.

"_Two roads diverged in a wood, and I took the one less traveled by. And that made all the difference" _

The quote was from a poem she read in high school, The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost. The only poem she ever liked, Jay told me when I got older and curious about my mother.

I started down at my mother's gravestone and gently traced her name with the very tips of my fingers. The cold hard stone brushing against my skin, as I did so. I sat there for a moment, just looking.

"Hi, mom," I said, my voice so soft it was barely a whisper.

I stayed where I was for a while, talking to my dead mother. Telling about anything and everything. About Jay and Haley, about Paul, about Kim and Jared, about La Push, about school, about all my new friends, about Dad and Cindy, about the baby. I used to do this at least once a month, just come here and talk to my mom, tell her about my life, hoping that some how she could hear me. Nobody knows I do this, the whole thing feeling too special and delicate for someone else to know about.

"I got to go now Mom," I said.

"And I don't know when I'll be back, but I will. I promise," I told her, smiling softly at the ground.

I then stood up, brushing the grass off my pants, I started walking back toward the way I came but after taking a few steps I stopped and turned back, going to stand in front of my father's grave. I glanced briefly down at it then back up.

"Goodbye," was all I said before I abruptly turned around and walked back to the car. After I was secured in the car, with both Jay and Haley giving me looks of sympathy, we drove to the hospital.

As the doctor checked the baby over one last time, the nurse took us to the front counter and had us fill out some forms, including the birth certificate.

"What are you gonna name him?" Haley asked me.

"Me? I have to name him?" I asked, half-jokingly.

I had been hoping that I'd at least get a say in the name, especially after I read Cindy's letter.

"Well yeah," Haley shrugged, like it was obvious. "I mean you are his big sister after all. And this way if he grows up and hates his name we can blame you,"

I laughed at Haley's attempt to joke, but knew that she wasn't really joking; they would totally blame something like that on me. I took a deep breathe and looked at the piece of paper.

"Mathew Martin Taylor." I announced.

Jay and Haley's eye widened, probably not expecting me to have a full name picked out already.

"How'd you come up with that?" Jay asked.

"What? You don't like it?" I inquired, ignoring his question, but knowing he'd ask again.

"I like it just fine. It's a very nice name. I don't think that Haley and I could have even picked a better name." Jay said, defending his question.

"Okay, good," I said, relieved that they didn't hate the name, because even if they did I wouldn't change it.

"So are you gonna answer my question or just ignore it and deflect with one of your own again?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"It was what Cindy wanted to name him," I said softly, not making eye contact with either of them as I said it.

I had told them about the letter when we got back to the hotel last night and neither of them asked to see it, respecting my privacy but they did ask if there was anything mean in it, anything that would make me feel bad. I told them the truth, that there was nothing hurtful in the letter, but I didn't give them any farther details, and I don't think they expected me to.

Which was why I wasn't surprised when I heard Haley gasp slightly after I gave up that piece of information. I looked up at them and gave them a small smile before turning around and picking up a pen, I looked over at Jay quickly, double checking that it was alright. He nodded at me and I wrote the baby's name on the birth certificate, followed by my dad and Cindy's names on the lines indicated for the parent's name. We handed over all papers once they were all properly signed, then went to go get little Matt.

I squealed internally for calling him by his name for the first time. I walked into the nursery room, still being the only one allowed in, and a nurse helped me put Matt into a footie pajama outfit that Haley and I bought the other day. It was blue, soft, and had a little teddy bear on it. After he was dressed I took some pictures of him, I'd been doing that since the second time I got to see him. Haley wanted pictures for when we decide to make a baby book for him. So we went out and bought a disposable camera, because we didn't think to bring my camera with us, which wasn't all that hard to believe, considering we came down here because my father died.

I gently picked Matt up and put him in the green polka dotted car seat that we got from Cindy's house, Haley had to the matching diaper bag on her shoulder. The nurse made sure I strapped him in correctly before giving me the go ahead to leave the nursery. Jay and Haley instantly surrounded us when we walked out, cooing gently over the baby. The doctor came by for a quick visit to say goodbye and wish us well, before we left the hospital. We then drove to a small diner with greasy burgers and fries for lunch, as we waited for the appropriate time to leave for the airport

. After going to the airport we loaded onto the plane and flew home. Flying with an infant was definitely an interesting experience. Everyone stopped to tell us how cute he was and plugged their ears when he let out an ear splitting cry, Haley instantly tried to comfort him without anything working, eventually I was handed the baby and he quieted right down.

"He already knows his sister, how cute," Haley gushed, a mixture of relief and happiness in her voice.

It was late at night when we got home, the long drive from Seattle to La Push the main reason. We brought in our suitcases, just leaving them near the door for now though, not having the energy to haul them up stairs at the moment. The three of us together put Matt to sleep in his room. Yep, that's right, he already had his own room, it was the one closest to Haley and Jay's and coincidently the farthest away from mine.

After we learned we'd be bringing a baby home Jay and Haley overnighted the baby stuff that Cindy had in her house to here and had called Haley's sister and brother-in-law, Jared's parents, to open things up and put things together. Actually what she really said we to make sure that at least the crib was set up and that we had diapers, milk, and other baby necessities. So Jared's parents along with himself and Paul came over the other day and decorated everything. Giving Matt a nice room and place to live.

After fighting my protective instincts for my little brother, a foreign feeling I wasn't sure how I felt about yet, I was assured that he was going to be fine and that Haley and Jay would hear him if he cries during the night and would attend to him. I walked off to my room, stripping of my clothes, changing into pajamas, and then falling into my bed. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

**AN: So what did you think? Did you like it? I know there was a lot of information given in this chapter but hopefully you still like it. Meg's outfits are on my profile like always. I'm going down to my aunt's house in a couple of days and should be there for a couple weeks and since theres not much to do down there, I'm hoping to have a lot of time to write. And again I would like to say that I am sorry for not updating earlier. I had my last weeks of school to finish and that plus graduation kept me busy, I also went through a mild depression that made everything I wrote then complete and utter crap that could not be used. But I'm better now and have no real plans for the summer, so if all goes well I should be writing a lot more :D  
**

**NEW STORIES**- **I've posted three new one-shots and you can find them all on my profile. **

**Mother's Day-  
**

**It's Sue's first Mother's day since her husband died. How does she feel about it? And what do her children do to make it special for her? A one-shot about Sue Clearwater's mother's day**

**Trying New Things-**

**Brady is trying and learning something new. Short one-shot.**

**Every Moment Counts- **

**Brady looks back on his life and the choices that have lead him to the second most important moment in his life. One-shot.**

**Lemon?-**

**And for those of you who are wondering if I'm going to post a lemon of Paul and Meg's first time having sex. I can tell you that I am. I have it written but it's still pretty rough, so I don't know when I'll post it. But I'll keep you updated.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	30. The Days After

**AN: Hi! So here's the new chapter, I don't want to bore you with excuses of why this is so late, so I'll just say thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and another huge thank you to everyone for being so patient with me. Enjoy! **

CH-30: The Days After

"You know, he doesn't even really look like you,"

"He doesn't."

"Not really."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"I don't know if it's either,"

"Well, should I feel happy or sad about it?"

"I'm not sure if you should feel either, maybe you should just be indifferent about it,"

"Huh,"

"Kim! Stop filling Meg's head with nonsense," Claire shouted as she entered the room.

Kim and I were sitting on the couch as I cradled Matt in my arms, having just finished feeding and burping him. Kim had just informed me that my little brother didn't really look like me, and now that I thought about it I think that she might be right.

"He's a baby," Claire said as she sat three sodas down on the side table, "He doesn't really look like anyone yet."

"Why is that anyways?" Kim asked.

"Why's what?" I asked back, confused by her question.

"Why doesn't he look like you?"

"I don't know." I shrugged my shoulders, "I mean we have different moms and I don't really look like my dad, so that might be the case."

"Does it even matter?" Claire asked, sitting down beside me.

Kim sat on the other side of me, squishing me between them. Both Kim and Claire were peering over my shoulders to look at Matt, making me feel even more squished, like I was in the middle of a Meg sandwich.

"I guess not," I said, answering Claire's question.

"Good, now stop listening to Kim and everything will be A-okay." Claire chirped with a smile.

"Oh, whatever," Kim responded making a face over my head to Claire, "I didn't mean it in a bad way, I was just making a comment,"

"Well why don't you stop commenting on things then," Claire said.

"Why don't you stop commenting on my comments," Kim said back.

"Guys, shut up!" I whisper shouted. They stopped arguing and turned to look at me.

"Matt is almost asleep and I will hurt you if you wake him up," I informed them.

They both gave me dirty looks that softened once they glanced down at Matt, his small eyes fluttering open and shut every so often, the motion getting slower and slower every time. It has been two days since we got home from Monterey and having a newborn in the house was definitely a new experience for us all. Haley and Jay were both starting to show signs of sleep deprivation, because of the waking up every few hours in the middle of the night. I had stayed home the last two days from school, but would be going back tomorrow, Wednesday, but for the last couple days I've been unpacking and just hanging around the house, adjusting to everything. Right now Haley was at work, finishing up a few projects before she could take her very impromptu maternity leave, her bosses we're shocked when she told them she needed time off to take care of the new baby she just adopted, but they were also really happy for her, knowing that she really wanted children, so after today Haley would have two to three months off of work to take care of Matt. Jay was going to continue working, but lately he'd been doing it from home, I had actually found him asleep at his desk earlier, which was why I, being the great big sister and niece that I am, was feeding Matt and putting him to sleep and not Jay. Being the one that's getting the most amount of sleep in the house, I felt that it was the least I could do.

Since I'd been home I hadn't really seen any of my friends. With Matt's birth and the surprise of him coming to live with us it kind of over shadowed the fact that all this is happening because my dad died. The pack has been breathing down my neck to come over and see me and Matt but Paul and Jared have been keeping everyone at bay, telling them I just needed time and that they should be respectful and give me that. Paul had come over yesterday after school with the guise of bringing me the homework that I had missed but we all knew the real reason he was here was to come see me and make sure I was okay, but I didn't mind, he really was the only one that I wanted to see. When we first saw each other, I threw myself at him, his strength and fast reflexes helping him catch me in time. I hugged him with all my might, holding on for dear life practically. Paul hugged me back just as hard before he pulled away to put his mouth on mine. We kissed desperately, trying to make up for lost time; it was the ultimate kiss of two lovers reuniting. When we pulled back for air we just looked at each other, and I smiled widely, one of the first real smiles I've smiled since I heard the news that my father had died. I let my arms fall from their hold on Paul's waist, than grabbed his hand and led him upstairs to Matt's room; I wanted him to meet my baby brother. When we walked into Matt's room and over to the crib we saw that Matt was awake and just gazing at the mobile above his crib. I smiled down at him and gently picked him up and after instructing him on how to hold a baby, I put Matt in Paul's arms. Paul looked unsure as he held Matt in his arms, he has about as much experience with a baby as any normal 18 year old boy does. But even though Paul looked like he didn't know what to do or what to make of the baby, I couldn't help but think that he looked totally hot. There really is something about a large, strong, good looking man holding a tiny, innocent, little baby that just makes you want to jump him. I didn't tell him that of course, but by the way Paul smirked and winked at me when he looked up I probably wasn't hiding my feelings well. Unfortunately Paul couldn't stay long, so after we handed Matt off to Haley, when she walked into the room, we went back down stairs, talked for a short time and then kissed until he had to leave.

I wasn't expecting to see anyone else until school tomorrow but according to Paul, Kim and Claire had been chomping at the bit to see me and Matt, of course the others wanted to see me too, but they were nice enough to wait until I was ready. So late in the afternoon, once school was out, Kim and Claire showed up at my doorstep, just as I was about to feed Matt, they begged to see me and the new baby. With a heavy sigh I gave up thinking that I could avoid everyone for a few more days and let them in. We made small talk and they cooed over Matt, both of them avoiding bringing up the subject of my dad's death or my trip to Monterey, they could probably tell that I just wasn't ready to talk about it yet.

"He really is adorable," Claire whispered as she peered down at Matt in my arms.

I smothered my laugh, not wanting to wake the baby, Claire had been saying the same things since she first saw him. They both absolutely adored Matt, calling him every cute name in the book. A few minutes later, once Matt was out like a light, I got up and put him in his crib upstairs, on my way back to the living room I stopped and peaked into Jay's office finding him still asleep so I shut the door gently and walked back to my friends. I sat back down in the middle of the couch, taking the soda that Claire handed me I opened it and took a small sip.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?" I asked them.

"Oh my God!" Claire screeched, "You haven't heard, have you?"

"Of course she hasn't Claire, who would of told her? Paul?" Kim said.

"Well he could of," Claire responded.

"Well he probably didn't," Kim said.

I was looking back and forth between the two of them, like I was watching ping-pong.

"Can one of you tell me what the hell you're talking about?" I asked exasperated.

Claire and Kim smiled at one another then Claire turned me toward her.

"Embry and Abby are dating," She smiled. My eyes widened in disbelief and I swear my mouth swung wide open.

"No way," I said.

"Yes way," Claire said with a squeal.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"I think it was last Tuesday," Kim informed me.

"So are they just dating or are they in a relationship?" I asked.

"As far as we know they've been on three dates, but are not in a serious relationship yet," Kim told me, sounding very proper.

"So how excited is Embry about all this?" I asked, knowing that Embry had been impatiently waiting for the right time to ask Abby out.

"I swear I saw him bouncing with excitement before their last date," Claire told me scandalously. I laughed imagining Embry doing just that.

"Have you talked to Abby since then? What does she have to say about it?" I asked them intrigued. I was finding this conversation to be just what I needed. The normalness of this teenage girl talk was making me forget about all my life's problems and complications just for a few minutes.

"Yes!" Claire laughed, "She's so shy about the whole thing, she'll barely tell me anything about it. If it weren't for Embry I wouldn't know anything,"

"What's she so shy about?" Kim asked.

"I don't know," She shrugged. "I think Abby just doesn't want to ruin anything or get her hopes up by talking about it with everybody and then have it all come crashing down on her. She's weird like that,"

I laughed at Claire but could totally understand where Abby would be coming from if that was actually what she was feeling. I felt the same way about Paul before I realized he wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Has she said anything else?" I questioned.

"Not really, just that she really hopes it works out because, you know, they were friends first and she doesn't want to loose that friendship if it ends badly," Claire answered.

"That makes sense," I said, "I was kinda worried about that when I started liking Paul,"

"Liking Paul or dating Paul?" Kim asked with a spark of mischief in her eyes.

"Liking Paul," I confirmed.

"But haven't you always liked Paul?"

"Well…Yeah," I laughed lightly and ducked my head. Claire and Kim burst out laughing and I hit each of them on the arm gently.

"You guys know what I mean." I said once the two of them calmed down.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it." Kim laughed quietly.

"Shut up," I told her sarcastically with a laugh of my own. Kim only smiled at me.

"So did anything else interesting happen?" I asked.

"Well," Claire started, "There is this one other thing that happened,"

"Claire! You're not supposed to say anything," Kim interrupted.

Claire shrugged. "I don't see why I can't just tell her,"

"You know why,"

"Because _she_ wants to tell her herself," Claire recited.

"Exactly, and besides you don't even know the whole story," Kim told her.

"I know enough," Claire said snidely.

"Enough to get the story accurate or enough to make half of it up?" Kim asked, sounding like she was talking to a child.

"Does it matter?" Claire asked impatiently.

"Yes." Kim said clearly. Claire glared at her.

"Besides, we promised we wouldn't say anything. And you know that if we do she'll, like, beat us up or something,"

"No," Claire disagreed, "She'd beat Jared and Quil up,"

"Yeah and make us suffer by watching them get hurt," Kim reasoned.

"Fine!" Claire exclaimed, "I won't say anything,"

"Good," Kim smiled. I looked between the two of them, having no clue what they were talking about, or why they were kind of fighting about it.

"What the hell is up with you two today?" I asked. They both sighed simultaneously.

"Nothing." Claire said quietly. I looked over at Kim with raised eyebrows, she sighed once again.

"It's really nothing. Claire and I have just been spending an unprecedented amount of time together lately, and we're starting to get on each others nerves a little." Kim said.

"A little?" Claire scoffed. Kim glared over at her.

"Okay," I drawled, brining their focus back to me.

"I think maybe the two of you just need a little space from each other," I suggested.

"Yeah, maybe," Kim agreed.

"I can get on bored with that." Claire said, causing Kim to once again throw a dirty look her way.

"Well know that you've both agreed with that, I'm thinking that maybe you guys should start now," I said.

"Is that your way of telling us to leave?" Kim questioned.

"Yes," I answered with complete honesty.

"Well okay then," Kim replied as she stood up form the couch, the motion prompting Claire to do the same, followed by myself. I walked the both of them to the door, I hugged Claire before she went out the door then turned to Kim and hugged her as well.

"I know you didn't really want us over, but you're my best friend and I've been worried about you," Kim whispered in my ear.

"Don't shut us out Meg, you need us and we need you. Don't shut us out," She told me softly, I gripped her tighter and nodded my head, trying to hold in the tears that threatened to spill. We continued holding on to each other before the impatient honk of a car horn broke us apart.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow." I promised.

"You better," Kim said with a smile then walked out the door, letting it shut slowly behind her.

When the door closed I sighed softly and leaned back against the door until I heard the sound of Kim's car driving away. I walked back to the living room and plopped back onto the couch, I turned on the baby monitor and then the TV and tried to relax and not let my mind wander to things I'd rather not think about.

**********V**********

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Haley asked, from behind me, "You can always stay home for the rest of the week and go back after winter break, I'm sure your teachers and everybody would be fine with it,"

I glanced at her in the mirror and smiled softly. I was getting ready for my first day back to school and after I had gotten dressed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved charcoaled colored shirt with dark green horizontal strips on it. I went back into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up and Haley had wandered in and since then has been asking if I'm sure I really want to go back to school today or not. To be completely honest I'd love to stay home for a few more days or weeks, but I had promised both Kim and Paul that I'd be in school today and with knowing that Kim would beat my ass if I wasn't there and that Paul had a major freak out last time I didn't come to school when I should have, I was committed to keeping my promise to them and going to school today. It was the last week of school before we got two weeks off for winter break, and I just felt like I should go, I'd only be for three days. I wasn't sure why Haley was trying to talk me out of it, maybe it was her mother bear instincts, which had been in over drive since we went to Monterey, or maybe it was some other reason, I had no clue. But even though I had decided that I would go to school Haley's constant offer to stay home still tempted me greatly.

"Haley, if you don't quite asking me that I might just take you up on your offer." I told her as I brushed my hair, still wet from the shower I had taken earlier.

"Maybe that's my evil plan," Haley laughed. I smiled at her.

"You know most adults encourage kids to go to school not stay home." I said.

"I know," She sighed. "I'm just worried about you, that's all,"

"I know and I appreciate it, but I'm fine," I told her.

"Your dad, your only living parent, died less than two weeks ago. You shouldn't be fine," Haley stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know, but considering my circumstances and my relationship with my dad, then I'm pretty sure that it's okay for me to be fine by now," I said.

"I'm not saying that it's not okay for you to be fine right now, I'm just saying that you probably shouldn't be,"

I put my brush down and turned to look at her.

"But I _am_ okay, whether I should be or not doesn't matter." I said to her.

"I know," she said. "And lets face it, your dad was kind of a dick," I laughed. "But dick or not, losing a parent is never easy. Jay and I are just worried about you,"

I smiled softly and walked toward her.

"I know," I said.

I walked closer and put my hands on her crossed arms.

"I know, okay? But you really shouldn't. I'm okay. I'm fine. I'm absolutely, perfectly, one hundred percent fine," I told her, giving her a reassuring smile and pleading with my eyes for her to believe me. Haley looked at me for a moment before uncrossing her arms and pulling me into a hug.

"Have a good day at school today," She said when we pulled apart.

"I will," I laughed.

Haley smiled at me and then walked out of the bathroom and my room. I finished doing my hair, just brushing it once more and putting a headband on, to keep my hair out of my eyes, and then double checked my light make-up to make sure nothing was smudged. Assured that everything was perfect I walked to my room, I put on my M and P necklace like always and then the flower ring that Paul had given me, and then my red converse. Before leaving the room I grabbed my red jacket and my backpack. When I got down stairs I realized that I was running late so, I grabbed a muffin and a bottle of water from the kitchen and then raced to the door.

"Hey! Wait!" Jay yelled at me, right before I stepped out of the front door.

"I'm running late," I told him hurriedly.

"You have enough time to give me a hug and listen to what I have to say," Jay replied.

"Well can you make this fast," I said, stepping forward and giving him a quick hug.

"I talked to the school and they said to hand whatever you have done to your teachers today." Jay told me, looking at me with his serious face.

"Okay," I said, "Can I go now?"

"Yes, go. And be careful," the last part he shouted as I ran out the door.

When I first got to school it seemed liked nothing in the world had changed, people still milled around by the cars in the parking lot, others ran into the school and greeted their friends like normal, and some people were standing by their lockers hurriedly finishing up their homework. Nothing had changed for these people in the last week and a half; I wish I could say the same for myself. I was greeted at my locker by Paul and Jared, before I could even wave or say hello, Jared had grabbed me up in a hug and was squeezing the daylights out of me, I awkwardly patted him on the back.

"Jared! Let her go, your squishing her," Paul said, giving me a smile over Jared's shoulder. Jared still didn't release me, and I could feel him smile atop my head.

"Come one man, I like my girlfriend unsquished, thank you very much," Paul told him, and with a laugh Jared released me.

"It's nice to see you too, Jared," I told him as I went to open my locker.

"Sorry, 'bout the excessive hugging." Jared apologized, a sheepish look on his face.

"Aww," I said turning to look at him.

"Jared missed me," I cooed at him happily.

"Shut up," Jared replied, causing me to laugh. "Whatever, I have to go find Kim, I'll see you later," Jared pointed directly at me when he said that, then turned and left down the hall.

"I don't know about Jared," Paul began, coming up behind me and wrapping his arms snuggly around my waist.

"But I know _I_ missed you," Paul finished with a kiss on my cheek.

"You just saw me yesterday," I reminded him.

"Yeah, but that wasn't nearly for long enough," Paul told me. I smiled at that as I shut my locker and turned in Paul's arms.

"Guess what?" I asked him.

"What?" Paul asked back, playing along,

"I missed you too," I replied, with a small smile. Paul smiled back and leaned down and kissed me softly. The bell rang a minute later, interrupting us.

"I guess, I'll see you later," I told him, easing out of his arms.

"Definitely," Paul promised, grabbing my hand and squeezing it tightly.

I squeezed back once, then went to class. My classes also were the same as normal with the exception of the teacher's coming up to me and saying how sorry they are about my dad. I'd politely say my thanks, just like I had at his funeral, surrounded by all the sad and grieving people, who probably figured I was the worst of them all. I saw everyone of the pack at least once in the hall; they'd all come up, give me a hug, and tell me how much they missed me. Even Abby came up and told me she's glad I'm back. I told her I was glad to be back too and that I was happy her for her and Embry. Abby had blushed when I told her that and then with a small laugh she told me that she was happy for them too. When lunch came around we all congregated at our lunch table like always, I sat next to Paul, across from Kim and Jared, usually Claire would be sitting close to us as well but since her and Kim were trying to ease the tension between the two of them by putting some distance between each other for a few days, Claire was all the way down at the end of the table with Quil and Seth.

"Have you talked to Leah lately?" Paul asked me. I paused with my sandwich half way to my mouth.

"Nope," I said, and then took a bite.

"Well, you should," Paul told me.

"Why?"

"Because she's your friend for one, and she's worried about you, we've all been worried about you," Paul said, I rolled my eyes.

"You can all stop worrying, I'm perfectly fine," I said, making sure to say it loud enough that everyone could here. Paul didn't say anything at first just looked at me with unbelieving eyes.

"I am," I reiterated for his benefit.

"Yeah, right," Paul told me sarcastically. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Anyways," He began loudly, "I was saying that you should talk to Leah, she has some stuff she wants to tell you,"

"Like what?" I asked Paul, since he seemed to know everything.

"Like stuff she wants to tell you herself," Paul said, giving me a cheeky grin.

"Okay, fine, I'll call her soon," I responded.

I had actually been planning on calling Leah anyways, she'd called me a few times since I'd got back into town and I'd always either miss the call or ignore it, those first few days when I'd been home I hadn't really felt like being social, part of me still didn't, but now I think it had more to do with the fact that everyone's worried about me and constantly trying to convince everyone I'm fine has been getting annoying.

"Hey Meg, have you heard the rumors going around about your absence last week?" Embry asked, from where he sat next to Kim, with Abby on his other side.

"Uh…no," I said. I hadn't even known that there were rumors going around.

"They're pretty funny. I heard one about you running away because your uncle forbad you to see Paul," Embry said with a laugh. I joined in too, thinking how far off from the truth that was. Jay loved Paul.

"I heard one about you getting shipped to rehab," Brady commented.

"I liked the one about how you dropped out of school because Paul got your preggo," Collin said, giving me a boy-ish grin.

"My favorite is the one about Meg being pregnant and her uncle freaking out and yelling about how she couldn't have a baby with a boy on steroids, then apparently Paul refused to go to rehab and Meg's uncle told her she couldn't see him anymore so she ran away and became a stripper." Quil stated.

"Wow," I said, "Do people around here not have anything better to do than make up stories about me?"

"Yeah, basically," Embry remarked.

"No wonder I've been getting weird looks from people all day," I said.

"Don't worry about it babe," Paul said, draping his arm around my shoulder, "You get used to it after a while,"

"Great," I drawled out.

Everyone just laughed at me, apparently they're used to all the rumors by now. When lunch ended school again went on like normal and soon the day was over and I was heading back to my car.

"Hey Meg! Wait up," Paul yelled from behind, I didn't stop, just slowed down a little, knowing that with his long legs and speed that he'd catch up with me soon. Paul was beside me by the time I got to my car.

"Hey, you ran out of class before I could talk to you." Paul said as I opened my car door and threw my backpack in.

"I didn't run," I said, turning toward him.

"That wasn't my point," he told me.

"Then what was?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a little.

Paul sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You've been quiet today,"

"I have?" I questioned, because if I had then I hadn't noticed.

"Yes, you have." Paul told me.

"Huh,"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Paul asked, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm fine,"

"You keep saying that but, Meg, I don't believe you," Paul said with a small shake of his head.

"Well you should," I snapped.

The unintentional harshness in my voice made me close my eyes and take a deep breath. I felt Paul's arms come around me and I leaned into them gratefully.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay."

"No its not," I argued.

"It is Meg; you've had a rough week. I get that and I'm here for you, okay?"

"Okay," I said into his chest. After I moment I pulled back and looked up at Paul. Smiling I stood up on my tip-toes and kissed him softly.

"I love you," I told him, not wanting him to ever doubt my feelings, even if I was being a bitch at the moment.

"I love you too," He told me.

"I should go," I stated.

"Okay," He nodded.

He kissed me once more and then I got in my car and drove away. On my way home I stopped by Sue's bookstore to see her. She immediately hugged me and asked how I was, I hugged her back and gave her my usual answer before asking when I could start working. After looking me over for a second she told me I could start next Monday. I thanked her and we talked for a few more moments before I left. When I got home I called Leah and we scheduled to meet for lunch at The Diner tomorrow, Leah had reminded me that seniors who had cars were aloud to leave at lunch time, as long as they were back by their next class. The rest of the night I spent in my room.

**********V**********

"You're late," Leah said as I approached the table she was sitting at.

"I'm sorry Your Highness, but I got caught up doing something." I said, taking the seat opposite her.

Getting here first, Leah had chosen a small two seater table toward the back of The Diner, where there were less people to over hear our conversation. I didn't know what Leah wanted to talk about but I figure it's not something she wants someone to over hear and then spread rumors about. In small towns like this gossip spreads like wild fire.

"As long as Paul isn't what you were doing than its fine," Leah quipped.

"How'd you know about that?" I asked shocked that she'd say something like that.

"Know about what?" Leah asked.

"Me and Paul," I said in a lowered voice.

I know I hadn't told anyone about Paul and I having sex, and I just figured that Paul hadn't told anyone either, so unless Paul did tell people, how the hell did Leah know? Across from me Leah broke into a wide smile.

"I didn't, until know." Leah smirked, I blushed.

"Shit," I whispered. Leah laughed wildly.

"Wow, so innocent little Megan finally did the deed with dear old Paul," Leah said.

"Can we not talk about this?" I asked.

"Why didn't I hear about his sooner?"

"Because I didn't tell anyone,"

"Really? Not even Kim?"

"Not even Kim."

"Wow, I feel special. Now that I'm the first to know," Leah said sarcastically, placing her hand over her hear in an 'I'm so touched' gesture.

"It's not like I told you on purpose. You tricked it out of me," I growled.

"Nu huh. I made a joke and you just took it too seriously." Leah smiled.

"Whatever, can we move on now, please?" I asked.

"Sure," Leah smiled, "So was Paul the reason you were late?"

"No, I was talking with a teacher. Apparently Haley called and demanded they give me more time to finish the homework I missed while I was away. " I told her.

"Oh and how is Haley? And the baby?"

"There good, Jay and Haley are tired but I guess that comes with the whole newborn baby thing," I shrugged.

"That's what I've heard," Leah responded. I nodded my head.

"So I hear you have something you want to tell me," I commented.

"Do I?" Leah asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well, Paul told me I should talk to you and Claire and Kim were having an argument about if they should tell me something or not and they mentioned that _she _wanted to tell me herself, so I'm just kind of assuming you're the _she_, here, and have something you want to tell me." I explained.

"Those two aren't very good at keeping secrets are they?" Leah asked with an eye roll.

"Kim and Claire? Well Kim's pretty good but you know how Claire is," I said.

"That I do," Leah agreed, getting what I meant about Claire with out me having to explain.

"You know, your deflecting," I commented.

"Am I?"

"Yes, can you please get to the point here?" I asked.

"Fine, fine," Leah said, moving in her seat and sitting up straighter.

Before she could say anything a waiter came by with two plates, a burger and fries on each, he placed on in front of each of us and then left.

"I ordered for you," Leah told me.

"I can see that," I nodded toward my food.

"Okay, when I tell you this you have to promise not to freak out, okay?"

"Okay, I promise," I told her.

"Wait, you're not pregnant or anything are you?" I asked suspiciously, my eyes darting toward her abdomen.

"No, I'm not pregnant," Leah told me, glaring.

"Okay, fine. Moving on," I said, playing with the fries on my plate.

"So last Friday when you were in Monterey," Leah began. "I came down for the weekend, and Josh came with me,"

I raised my eyebrows at that piece of information.

"I mean he didn't just come for me, his family is here and he wanted to see them, and you know, since were officially together now, in a 'committed relationship.'" She used air quotes, causing me to laugh. "So we did the whole, meet the parents thing."

"And how'd that go?" I asked, leaning my elbows on the table and listening intently.

"It was okay," Leah shrugged. "Mom liked him and Seth already liked him so that was okay. I was pretty nervous meeting his family. His parents were nice-ish, I mean you could tell they were being like, really polite. I couldn't tell if they were just faking it or if they genuinely like me. They seem very uninterested in their kid's life. And I mean not just Josh, but like, all of them." Leah told me, her facial expression one of confusion.

After growing up with parents that were very involved in her and her brother's life, it probably seemed like a foreign concept to Leah, for a parent to not really care what their child does or who they are seeing. But I understood it, some parents just don't care.

"Did you meet his sibling?" I asked. Leah nodded. "Did they like you? And did you like them?"

"Yeah, they were nice. Glad that Josh found somebody he really seems to like, at least that's what Abby told me. I liked them, got along with them pretty well. It was kind of nice to see Josh with his siblings, the way he jokes around with his brothers and teases his sister. It was really nice to see him like that, all easy going and everything."

"It sounds like your falling for him Leah," I observed. Between what she was saying and the way she looked when she was talking about Josh, I was pretty sure she was in love with him, whether she knows that or not is a different story.

"What?" Leah yelled, shocked that I had come to that conclusion.

"You are, Leah." I smiled at her, "You are falling in love with him."

"No I'm not," Leah denied, "I mean, we've only been going out for like, two months, its just not possible."

"No its not," I told her.

"It is," Leah insisted.

"You really have to stop thinking that being in love is a bad thing," I commented.

Leah sighed. "Last time I was in love, madly in love, I got my heart broken into a million pieces,"

I looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, but it seems to me that Josh is picking those pieces up and putting your heart back together. And that heart loves Josh." I told her.

"That sounded really corny," Leah said.

"I know, but its true," I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, can we change the subject?" She asked.

"To what?" I asked back.

"Oh, there's more to the story about that weekend,"

"Yeah?"

"Yep, while we were here, Josh met one more people,"

"Who?" I asked intrigued.

"Sam,"

"Sam?" I replied loudly, completely shocked.

"Yep, Josh met Sam. Or Sam met Josh, however you want to put it."

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" I asked, leaning forward in my seat, like I had just reached the best part of a movie and didn't want to miss anything.

"I wasn't planning on introducing them this time, but it's a small town, you know? So Josh and I were at the grocery store getting some stuff for mom, when we bumped into Sam. I went to go get some yogurt and when I turn around I see Josh and Sam talking over by the milk, being all nice and friendly. And they don't know who each other are, boyfriend and ex-boyfriend. So I go over put my stuff in the cart and introduce them. And I'm expecting it to get really awkward, and for them to act all mean and macho and shit, but they don't." Leah said, sounding about as surprised at that as I was feeling.

"I mean, it got a little awkward yes, but they're still talking and acting all buddy, buddy. It totally freaked me out," Leah said.

"I bet," I agreed.

"But I talked to Sam later and he said he's happy for me, glad that I found someone more worthy of me than he was. And Sam said he liked Josh, that he thinks he can take good care of me, unlike him." Leah finished with a sad smile.

"Wow," I said, my mind still boggled at the whole thing. "Sounds like we both had a dramatic weekend."

"Some more than others," Leah looked at me sadly; I looked down at my plate, avoiding her gaze, not wanting to see if there was pity in them.

We finished out meal with idle chit chat, sometimes going back and talking about Leah and Josh's visit. When we finished and paid Leah walked me to my car, Leah hadn't driven but was just going to walk the couple blocks to her mom's book store and keep her company and then go home with her.

"You know Meg, a part of me wants to tell you that I get what your going through, with your dad and all, but another part of me wants to say that I don't. Because I lost my dad too, but my relationship with my dad and your relationship with yours were so different." Leah said, as we stood at the back of my jeep. I just looked at Leah and said nothing.

"I get that you don't want to talk about it, and I hadn't either, but just know that I'm here if you want to talk or something. And I won't pity you or anything if you're worried about that. It had pissed me off when people would pity me." Leah told me.

"Thanks, Leah," I told her sincerely.

I knew that Leah was trying to help, to make her terrible experience at losing her father, into something good, to maybe help me now that I've lost mine. Her and Seth would understand the most out of anyone, but I still didn't feel like talking. Because I was fine, perfectly fine. Leah and I hugged, and then I got into my car and drove back to school as she walked down the street.

**********V**********

Later that day, after my lunch with Leah, I had gone back to school and then that night Jared and his family had came over for dinner, his parents expressed their sympathies for me and then cooed over Matt. The dinner went fine, I felt a little awkward, but Jared kept trying to make up for that by either making faces at me across the table or by just talking to me and trying to get me to laugh or smile. It didn't always work, but it was nice that he tried.

It was now Friday night and since I didn't have any plans I was upstairs in my room, caching up on some English homework for school. During the week I had caught up on most of the homework that I had missed, there wasn't actually too much to do, it seemed the school hadn't given that much homework the week I was absent, and the only subject I really had left to work on was English. They had started a new novel while I was gone and I was just now starting it. I had decided that I'd finish my English homework over break and that I'd start it now. I was curled up in my bed, wearing a pair of white, blue, and yellow plaid pajama pants with my Yale sweatshirt that Paul had given me for my birthday, I had on a yellow sports bra under that and then a pair of gray socks with cute little owls on it, with that on I was all cuddly and warm as I read my book and listened to my i-pod.

I was maybe not even half way to where I need to be with the book when my bedroom door burst open, scaring the crap out of me. I physically jumped in my seat and my head snapped up and I saw Paul standing in the door way, a huge smile on his face. With a sigh I placed my hand over my heart and tried to calm it, then as I saw Paul's lips moving, I, hearing nothing, yanked my headphones out of my ears and stared at Paul bewildered.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, placing a book mark in my book and setting it, along with my i-pod, on my side table.

"The better question would be what are you doing here on a Friday night, curled up in bed with a book when you could be out partying or hanging out with me?" Paul said.

"I have to catch up on my homework," I explained, "But you never answered me, what are you doing here? I didn't here the doorbell."

Paul continued to smile at me as he walked into my room and sat down on the other side of the bed, copying my position by sitting up and leaning against the headboard.

"Jay let me in on his way out," Paul told me.

"He left?"

"Yeah, him, Haley and Matt,"

"Oh, right, I knew that," I said, shaking my head.

Earlier today when I had gotten home from school, Jay and Haley had informed me that they were going to continue their date night, or their 'going out nights' as they liked to call them. I offered to watch Matt for them so they could go alone, but they denied my offer, saying that they were going to a friend's house tonight and they had kids too, so Matt coming along with them was fine. Plus their friends wanted to meet Haley and Jay's new adopted baby. The story going around town and the one we're telling everybody other than our very close friends and family- Paul, Kim, Jared, Jared's parents and the rest of the pack- is that an adoption agency had finally called to say that someone picked Jay and Haley to be the parents for the baby they were putting up for adoption. The call just came at an unfortunate time, but that hadn't kept them from adopting Matt. That's one of the reasons I've been getting a lot of looks of pity, those looks from strangers who had heard the rumors. Their looks always said the same thing- "Oh, you poor dear. First you're Mom dies, then your Dad dies, and now your Aunt and Uncle replace you with a baby. You poor thing."

Those looks got very annoying especially since that wasn't even close how it really was.

"Did Jay say when they'd be back?" I asked Paul, grabbing his hand and bringing it to my lap, so I could place it between my own.

"All he said was that they might be late," Paul said, leaning closer to me.

I hummed in response and leaned in closer to Paul and kissed him. During the kiss Paul had managed to move his arm around my waist to tug me to his side of the bed so I was tucked into his side. When we pulled back, I turned a little to be able to see him better and the sight that I was met with was Paul smirking.

"Now that's the kind of welcome I like," Paul said.

"Of course it is," I replied with an eye roll.

Paul laughed and squeezed my hip, I made a squeaking sound at the feeling and shifted away from his hand, inadvertently causing me to move closer to Paul. Instead of trying to fix my position so I was away from him, I scooted even closer and rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes and sighed in contentment until I felt my hair fall out of its bun that had been on the back of my neck, I popped my eyes open and saw Paul holding my hair tie in one of his hands, he dropped it instantly onto the side table, trying to look innocent after being caught.

"What was the point of that?" I asked.

"I wanted your hair down," Paul told me vaguely.

"Why?" I asked, trying to coax an explanation out of him.

"So I can do this," Paul said.

The, this, he was referring to was him running his hand through my hair. Paul's hand made the same circuit over and over again, starting at the top of my head his hand ran down to the very last strands. It was oddly soothing, causing me to relax into his warm side even more. As I relaxed my mind began to wonder, and it wondered to things that I'd been trying to push out of my mind for the last two weeks, but they wouldn't go away, they'd always come back.

"I feel guilty," I said out loud. Paul's hand in my hair paused half way through another circuit.

"Guilty about what?" he questioned; confusion ran clear in his voice.

"About my dad," I mumbled. Paul's hand moved from my hair back down to my hip.

"You know the accident wasn't your fault right? That there was no way you could have prevented it," Paul said.

"I now," I nodded, "that's not why I feel guilty,"

Paul was quiet for a second, his hand moved up and under my sweatshirt and then back down, making lazy circles with his fingers on the bare skin of my hip, right above the waist band of my pajama bottoms.

"If that's not the reason, than what is?" Paul asked.

Now it was my turn to be quiet for a second, I picked at the invisible lint on Paul's t-shirt as I thought about how to explain it.

"I feel guilty because…because I don't care. I don't care that my dad's dead." I said. The moment I heard myself say it out loud, I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, by just revealing that to someone.

"Before Jay told me about my dad, he told me he had bad news for me, and I'm thinking that it's because I'm in huge trouble for being late or that something's wrong with him or Haley. And when he tells me my dad's dead, you want to know what my first thought was?" I asked with a humorless chuckle.

"What?" Paul asked back, the inquiry soft and slow.

"I thought, 'how is that bad new?' Can you believe that? I'm told my dad died, as in, dead, never coming back, and I'm trying to figure out why Jay thinks that's bad news." I sighed quickly and blinked back tears that were building up in my eyes, not from sadness, but from pure relief that I'm finally getting all of this off my chest.

"You'd think a child that's been told their parent just died would be sad, in shock, you think they would cry. Out of those three emotions I only felt the shock, and it was more of a 'you better not be joking with me' kind of shock. But the main thing I felt was…happiness and relief. How terrible is that?" I said, shaking my head back and forth, or at least attempting too, I ended up just basically rubbing my head on Paul's chest.

"Its not terrible," Paul tried to reassure me.

"It is Paul, it really is." I disagreed.

"And at the funeral there's all these people crying and telling me what a great person my dad was and I'm wondering if any of these people even really knew my father, if they knew what a jerk he was. And you know that all those people were probably wondering why I wasn't crying. They had to be thinking 'why isn't this girl bawling her eyes out. She just lost her last living parent, why isn't she a mess?'" I sighed deeply, and fisted Paul's shirt in my hand.

"I feel guilty because I don't care, Paul. I feel guilty because I'm happy he's dead. I feel guilty because I'm relieved that he's not here to put me down any more. That he won't ever again be able to tell me how much of a disappointment I am, or how stupid he thinks I am, or hear about how much he wishes he had a son and not me, this waste of space. I feel guilty because I'm glad he's gone but now Matt won't grow up with his birth dad, but then I feel happy about it because he was a crappy dad, but maybe he would have been a good dad to Matt because he's a boy, but then again, maybe not. I'm glad he's gone and out of my life for good, I just want to stop feeling guilty for feeling like that." I said, wiping the lone tear that had fallen down my cheek with the back of my hand.

Paul was quiet, he probably didn't know what to say, but he continued to trace patterns on my hip and I felt him lean over and place a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Paul said, "But considering your relationship with him and the way he treated you, I think its okay for you to be happy, to be relieved that he's out of your life forever and you shouldn't feel guilty for feeling that way, because if do feel guilty than maybe I should too."

"Why should you feel guilty?" I asked, tilting my head up to see his face.

"Because I'm happy about it too. I'm glad he's gone and out of your life. I know you feel bad for Matt but maybe you shouldn't, there is no guarantee that he would have treated him any better than he treated you. And knowing that he's going to be raised by two people that you _know_ will treat him right, that should be good enough compensation for what could have been." Paul told me.

I nodded my head, thinking that he's right. What Paul said made a lot of sense, I should stop dwelling on this feeling because I have a right to feel this way. With how my dad treated me, it shouldn't be strange that I feel the way I do; it should be strange if I didn't feel this way.

"Wow Paul," I said, chuckling softly, "Since when are you the one that makes all the sense in this relationship?"

"I have my moments," Paul laughed softly.

I released his shirt from my hand and then extracted myself from his side and changed out position. I felt like I couldn't see him well enough with how we were sitting before, so this time I climbed onto his lap, straddling him, we were now face to face.

"Thank you," I said sincerely as I wrapped my arms around his neck, he in turn wrapped his arms around my waist.

"For what?" Paul asked, cocking his head to the side like a dog would.

"For…Understanding," I told him.

"Your welcome," Paul said back, a small smile on his lips. I smiled back and leaned forward so I was hugging him with my face pressed into the crook of his neck.

"Meg? Can I ask you a question?" Paul asked, his hands rubbing up and down my back.

"Sure," I said, my voice slightly muffled by Paul's skin.

"I don't know if I've asked this before but, why didn't Jay ever do something to get you away from your dad? And if your dad disliked you so much and didn't want you there, why didn't he just give you to Jay?" Paul questioned. I leaned back away from him and looked at him sadly.

"I don't know, Paul," I told him honestly. "I think I asked Jay that once and he said that my dad probably wanted to keep me around because I was one of the last things he had of my mom. I think he just wanted to torture me for not being the son he wanted, but I don't know," I shrugged.

"What about Jay? Why didn't he ever take you away from him?"

"I'm not really sure. I asked him once and he said something like he didn't have proof of anything that would let him take legal action. I'm not completely sure what he said, I don't think he really wanted to talk about it." I said.

"Maybe you should ask him again," Paul suggested.

"Maybe I should," I agreed.

"Jay should have done something about your dad," Paul commented. I could see anger and sadness in his eyes, mixed with some concern.

"Maybe he should have, but it doesn't matter now. I'm here and my dad's gone," I told him, bringing my hands up to frame his face.

"I love you, you know that right?" He said to me.

"Yeah," I nodded, "I know."

I leaned in to kiss him then, soft and sweet. My hands moved from his face and up into his hair, which was short but still long enough for my hands to grasp at the ends of it.

When I felt Paul's tongue slide against my lower lip I pulled back a little.

"You know I love _you_ right?" I said, stealing his words from before, only changing them up a bit.

"I know, I absolutely know," Paul smiled.

"And don't ever forget it," I said before leaning back down and attaching my lips to his once again.

Our kiss started out slow and soft like they usually do, then as it got more heated Paul's tongue pushed its way into my mouth, stroking and tasting my own. My hands tightened in his hair and his hands fell down to grip my hips tightly.

"What time did Jay say they'd be back?" I asked, as Paul's lips moved to my neck.

"Late, very late," Paul told me.

I nodded and slid my hands down and under Paul's shirt. Soon Paul's shirt was dropped to the floor followed shortly by my sweatshirt and moments when all our clothes were shed, Paul and I were making love.

**********V**********

The next day I lazed around the house. It was late in the afternoon and Haley was sleeping in between feeding and changing Matt and Jay was in his office getting some work done. Usually Haley gets a little upset when Jay works on a Saturday but today she's too tired and out of it to really care. I'd help with Matt more but Haley and Jay keep telling me they don't want to burden me with that stuff, it was one of the reasons why their adopting him and not me. That and because they wanted the experience of having a baby and doing all of that by themselves, I think they're maybe starting to regret that decision now that the sleep deprivation has really kicked in. My phone chimed next to me, followed by a vibration, indicating that I had a text message.

"Talk to J," Was what was written.

I rolled my eyes at Paul's message and sighed deeply. This was the third time he's texted me that. Paul's convinced that I seriously need to talk to Jay about my dad and other things. The last two messages he's sent I'd replied with an excuse of why I couldn't do it right then, but now, now I don't have an excuse. Paul had left about ten minutes before Jay and Haley got home last night, we hadn't even been close to getting caught doing anything promiscuous or anything, we finished with that stuff about an hour and a half before they got home, but apparently Paul had told Jay that he was only staying for a few minutes, which was probably the only reason Jay left Paul and I alone in an empty house.

With a jolt of courage I got up off the couch and meandered toward Jay's office, I knocked lightly on the door and after hearing the soft "Come in," I opened the door and slid into the room. Jay was sitting at his desk with his reading glasses on, he had one hand clicking at numbers on a calculator and the other was shifting through piles of paper on his desk. I walked across the room and sat on the couch, facing Jay. Jay continued doing his work for a moment before he finished what he was doing and looked up. Taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes Jay looked at me and gave me a tired smile.

"What can I do you for Meg?"

"Could we talk?" I asked slowly.

"Sure," He leaned forward and folded his hands neatly in front of him on his desk.

"Why didn't you even try to take me away from my dad, when you knew how badly he treated me?" I asked, the sentence spilling out of my mouth fast.

Jay looked at me with a shocked expression, I don't think that was what he was expecting me to say. With a deep breath Jay got up from his desk chair and came to sit next to me on the couch, he took my hands in his and gently turned me so I was facing him.

"I did try," Jay told me gently. I looked at him disbelieving.

"I did," he said again, his tone held more conviction this time.

"When?" I asked curiously.

Jay got a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I think you were maybe four at the time. It was a year or so after your mom died and you'd just come down for the summer. When you got here you were really quiet. Whenever I'd play with you or take you places you wanted to go or buy you something I knew you wanted, you'd always look at me strangely. And then eventually I asked you why you kept looking at me like that and you said it's because you couldn't figure out why I'd do this stuff for you, nobody else ever did." Jay paused and swallowed visibly.

"I asked what you meant by that and you told me that your daddy never does this stuff. You told me that he doesn't take you places or plays with you or buys you stuff. You told me that he takes you to day care, then he picks you up last, takes you home, slams a warmed TV dinner onto the table for you to eat, then yells at you to go to bed." Jay closed his eyes tightly and shook his head.

"I couldn't believe it. This guy who I thought loved my sister, is treating her daughter like shit. I was furious. A day after you left I called Child Protective Services and reported it. I didn't know what was happening until about two weeks later when I got a call from your dad. He yelled at me for trying to take you away from him, he threatened me that if I ever did something like that again then he'd never let me see you. He'd take _you_ away from _me_, I couldn't let that happen Meg. I asked him how he got away with it, because there was clear evidence of neglect in what you had told me Meg. Your dad said that four-year olds are easily manipulated. I was so angry Meg, you wouldn't even believe it.

"I told him okay, that as long as you kept coming down for the summer than I wouldn't call CPS or anyone about you again. This was the only way I could make sure you were safe and at least happy part of the time. I then told your dad that he better start treating you a little better or else I'd do something drastic to get you away from him, no matter the consequences. He got really upset about that but before he could give me another ultimatum or something I told him I'd be calling you at least once a week, just to make sure you were okay and being treated better. Then I hung up on him. Later that week I called you and he let me talk to you and then you were sent down the next summer." Jay sighed. Releasing my hands he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his bent knees than his head in his hands.

"You seemed to be doing okay. There were times that I thought about doing something again, to get you away from him, but then I'd decide that it was better this way and as you grew up you seemed to not be affected by him as you used to, so I decided to just keep things the way they were. And now you're eighteen and he's dead and I have this second chance with his other child to make sure he never feels one ounce of neglect or of being unloved like you did," Jay turned his head and looked me in the eyes when he said the last part, his eyes looked sad and remorseful, his voice sounded contrite.

I sniffed loudly and hastily wiped the tears that had fallen from my eyes. I stood up and grabbed a tissue from the box Jay kept on his desk, I wiped more tears away and blew my nose, keeping my head down the whole time.

"Thanks for telling me," I said, my voice sounding slightly chocked. I sniffed once more, discarded my tissue, and headed for the door.

"Meg," Jay called as I wrenched the door open, causing me to come to a halt. I didn't turn around; I just waited for him to speak.

"If I got a chance to go it all over, I would, I'd take you away from him in a heartbeat and not let his empty threats scare me." Jay said, I could only nod my head and continue out the room, right before the door shut I swear I heard Jay softly say,

"I'm sorry."

**********V**********

For the next two days, Jay and I awkwardly walked around eggshells with one anther, not knowing if we should bring up our discussion or act like we never had it. Lets just say that this was the first time my relationship with Jay has ever been weird and awkward. Usually we just kind of flowed naturally with one another, Uncle and Niece, Jay and Meg. Now we just didn't know where we were at, and it was…strange. It took until the end of the second day before Haley noticed something was wrong, but once she did she ordered us to talk to one another about it and after that talk Jay and I were back to normal. After I talked to Jay the first time about my dad, I had gone upstairs to my room and cried, once the tears were at bay I found my cell phone and called Paul, telling him what happened and crying all over again. My tears finally ceased after that, and I actually felt immensely better, whether it was my talk with Jay and getting the truth or if it was just Paul that made me feel better, I don't know, but whatever the cause I was glad for it.

Since then we've really been starting to get ready for Christmas, which was in three days, Haley and I had decorated the house and the tree with some help from Jay, and we had all gone Christmas shopping a few days before. Yes, we were running a little behind but with everything that's been happening I think it'd be surprising it we weren't. But everything was coming together and working out fine, or so I thought. The sound of my phone ringing jarred me from my sleep, I lazily rolled over and peaked an eye open and saw that it was a little after three in the morning, I grabbed my phone off the side table, and surprisingly saw that it was Paul calling me. Closing my eyes sleepily, I opened my phone and answered it.

"Hello?" I croaked, my voice soft and full of sleep.

"Meg?" Paul said, his voice loud in my ear.

"Are you home? You're at home right?" The panic in his voice caused my eyes to snap open and I sat up in my bed.

"Yeah, I'm home. I'm in bed. Are you okay? Is something wrong?" I asked, starting to panic myself.

"Can you sneak down stairs and meet me on your porch. I need to see you," Paul told me breathing heavily into the phone.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be down in a second." I told him and then hung up the phone.

I scrambled out of bed, grabbed a sweatshirt and slipped on a pair of Ugg boots. I quietly walked down the stairs, praying that nobody woke up. In the dark I navigated my way to the door and turned on the porch light before opening the door and walking out. Paul was standing on the porch, his back to me, leaning against the railing.

"Paul?" I said, closing the door behind me softly.

Upon hearing me call his name Paul whipped around, the only thing I saw was the sheer panic in his eyes before he rushed toward me. I was in his arms before I knew what happened. He had one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulder, one hand in my hair cradling the back of my head, which he pressed against his shoulder, his head was in the crook of my neck and I could feel his heavy breathing on my skin. With a little wiggling I was able to wrap my arms around his waist, but with that movement Paul just held me tighter. I let him hold on to me for a few minutes as I hugged him back, confused as to why he was acting like this and wondering what was wrong. Before long I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to know what happened.

"Paul?" I tried getting his attention, his face only burrowed into me deeper.

"Paul what wrong? Are you okay?" I asked again.

With a deep sigh, Paul pulled away and in the dim light on the porch I could see his eyes were filled with relief, but relief from what? His arm around my shoulder moved and joined his other arm around my waist.

"Paul, are you okay? Tell me what wrong, please. I'm freaking out here," I said, putting my hands on his arms, just below his shoulders.

Paul looked down at me, and with a quick squeeze of my waist Paul said,

"We caught the scent of a vampire."

I looked up at him, my eyes wide in shock.

**AN: Sorry about the cliffy, but it just seemed like the right place to end the chapter. I hope you liked it, I ended up changing things around a little from what I originally had planned because last night when I was writing I realized I totally messed up my time line. Stupid Christmas go in the way, haha. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile. And again I'm sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for reading! :D  
**

**LEMON: So, the lemon is written and I just posted it, its called For The First Time, so if you want to read about Meg and Paul's first time having sex go to my profile and check it out.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	31. Winter Time Vampire Visit

**AN: Hi! So here's the new chapter, its a little shorter than usual and not my best work, but I'm hoping the next few chapters after this make up for that. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Also I just noticed that this story is now in two more C2's or communities, whatever you want to call them. Our Crazy Cute Wolf Pack Imprints and Pack of Paw Prints. So thank you to whoever added this story to those, I really appreciate it.  
**

CH-31: Winter Time Vampire Visit

"You look tired," Haley commented as I entered the kitchen.

"So do you," I observed, putting a bagel in the toaster and grabbing some juice from the fridge.

"Ah, yes. But I at least have a good reason to be," Haley said, nodding toward the baby monitor she had sitting next to her on the kitchen table, where she was sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"I just didn't sleep well," I told her, grabbing my now toasted bagel and going to sit by Haley at the table.

"Matt hasn't been keeping you up, has he?" Haley questioned, looking worried.

"No, Matt isn't the reason I didn't sleep well," I replied.

And that was the truth, I hadn't slept well last night for a completely different reason, one that had nothing to do with the baby in the house and had everything to do with the supernatural world that I was apart of.

**********V**********

"_What do you mean you caught the scent of a vampire?" I asked in disbelief. _

_Paul smiled tightly at me and using his arms around my waist he pulled me closer to him. _

"_Actually it was vampires," Paul said, caring out the S on the end. _

"_As in plural?" I screeched, "As in more than one?" _

_Paul nodded, and I tried to calm myself down, this whole vampire thing was really freaking me out. I know the pack told me about vampires when they told me about them being werewolves, I just never expected there to be any vampires around here, now that those veggie vamps I was told about were gone. _

"_Baby, you need to calm down before I tell you more," Paul said, kissing me on my forehead. _

"_I'm trying!" I yelled, "And how the hell are you so calm?" _

"_Meg!" Paul whisper-yelled, bending down so he was talking into my ear, "You have to be quiet unless you want your Aunt and Uncle to wake up." _

"_Sorry," I said softly, leaning my forehead against his hard chest. I closed my eyes and breathed him in for a second before I opened them back up and leaned away from Paul. _

"_But seriously, how are you so calm? You were freaking out a second ago?" I asked him._

"_I know, but I was only freaking out because I didn't know if you were okay or not. Now that I have you in my arms, perfectly safe, I can calm down," _

"_Hmm," I said, before thinking about what he said, I pulled back from Paul enough so I could look up at him. _

_"You didn't think I was okay? Why? You knew I was at home," I said. _

_Paul shrugged. "I know, but…we caught the scent of the vampires about a mile away from here, it might be irrational but I just had to make sure you were okay," _

_I looked up at Paul and smiled slightly. _

"_That's kind of sweet Paul," I said. Paul rolled his eyes and squeezed my waist, _

"_Yeah, yeah, I'm really charming, I know." He said teasingly. The tension in the air was easing allowing me to laugh and poke him playfully in the stomach, before I got serious again. _

"_But seriously, Paul, what happened?" I questioned. Paul pulled me closer and nuzzled his head into my neck. Talking into my neck, near my ear, Paul explained what happened. _

"_A little less than an hour ago, Sam found the scent of two vampires when he was patrolling about a mile from here, like I said before. He howled for back up and then we followed the scent until we lost it. We didn't catch the vampires, but we think they went into the ocean, because we lost the scent near the beach. And when Sam told me where he caught the scent, it was just a little too close to you for me to be comfortable with and I just started freaking out, so I ran here, then called you, then hugged the hell out of you, which you know of course." Paul said, finishing with a kiss below my ear. _

"_I'm sorry you were worried about me," I mumbled. _

_Paul laughed lightly in my ear. "It's not your fault. I'm just a little over protective that's all, especially when it comes to you and vampires being in the near vicinity of you," _

"_I get it," I said, "You freak out about vampires being near me and I freak out about you chasing after the vampires, so I guess we're even," _

"_Does me going after vampires really worry you?" Paul asked, pulling back so he could see my eyes. _

"_Well, yeah." I shrugged, "I mean a vampire can kill you, of course I'm gonna be worried," _

"_I'll be fine Meg." Paul looked at me with adoration in his eyes, "I was built for this. You should be more worried about yourself, a vampire can kill you a lot easier than it can me." _

"_I'm not so sure about that," I disagreed, "Because I have you and the rest of the pack protecting me, don't I?" _

_Paul smiled brightly. "You bet your ass you do," he enhanced his point by moving his hand down and grabbing my ass. I made a noise of surprise and wrapped my arms around Paul's neck. _

"_I love you," I said, leaning closer to him. _

"_I love you too," Paul said, leaning down and planting a swift kiss on my lips. _

_When he tried to pull back I gripped either side of his face to try and keep him there, Paul obliged my wordless command and continued to kiss me, until I accidently interrupted it with a yawn, causing Paul laughed. _

"_I'm sorry I woke you up," he apologized. _

"_Its okay, I don't mind," _

"_You might mind tomorrow when your sleep deprived," _

"_Well then I'll just be like everyone else in my house," I said. _

"_You should go back inside Meg, and get some sleep," Paul told me. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at him._

"_You have to get up early tomorrow," Paul reminded me, his eyes showing his concern. _

"_Okay, fine," I relented. _

_Paul smiled and kissed me once more before letting me go and watching as I made my way back inside the house, he even checked to make sure I locked the door. Through the door I told him that vampires could break a lock with their bare hands, so it really doesn't matter if it's locked or not. I'm not sure what Paul's said back but I did hear his deep voice grumble something before I made my way upstairs and back to bed. Jay and Haley none the wiser. _

*********V*********

After I had gone back to bed I didn't go to sleep until hours later, my mind was reeling with the fact that a vampire was around. I did eventually fall asleep but when my alarm went off I still felt like I got no sleep at all.

"You should try coffee," Haley suggested. "That's basically what been keeping me awake the last few weeks,"

Laughing, I said, "I might give that a try,"

"It helps, trust me," Haley reiterated. I nodded my head and finished my breakfast. Standing up I took my dishes to the sink.

"You look like you're in a hurry," Haley observed.

"Yeah, I have to be a work in like 15 minutes and I'm running late," I said.

"Oh right. I forgot you started back at work," Haley said.

I had started working at Sue's book store again on Monday, since we had a break in school I was working the same hours I had been in the summer, from 10 A.M to 5 P.M. This was my last day of work for the week, since tomorrow was Christmas Eve, Sue was giving me that day off, I wouldn't start back again until the 28th, when the store opened up again after Christmas.

"Aren't you gonna be cold?" Haley said, eyeing my outfit.

I was wearing dark blue jeans, with a cream tank top and a brown off the shoulder sweatshirt that had cream color flowers going down the front from one shoulder. I paired that with my red converse and my M and P necklace, along with my flower ring. Haley was right, that my outfit probably wasn't the best for the weather we were having but I wasn't about to change.

"I'll be fine," I assured her as she got up from her seat and put her dishes with mine in the sink.

"Sue keeps the store nice and warm and the only time I'll be outside is when I go to my car," I said.

"Okay, but if you catch a cold you can't get mad at me for telling you 'I told you so.'" Haley said.

I rolled my eyes at that then went and grabbed my All You Need Is Love bag from the bottom of the stairs, when I returned to the kitchen to say goodbye to Haley she was waiting at the entrance with a travel mug.

"Coffee." She said with a smile, handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said softly, sincerely.

"Go to work before you're late," She laughed, giving me a push toward the front door. I didn't resist and walked that way.

"See you later," I called out as I went out the door and into the cool December morning air.

My day at the book store ended up being relatively slow, when Sue surprised me by stopping by to bring me lunch, she told me that it was usually slow this day and that a lot of people would come in tomorrow to buy some last minute gifts. I asked her if she was sure she didn't want me to come in tomorrow, that I wouldn't mind helping. Sue assured me that she would be fine, that Seth was going to come in and help and that Leah probably would too, once she got into town tomorrow afternoon.

When Sue left I continued to ring up the stray customer and stock the book shelves, the mindless task allowed my mind to start thinking about Paul which would then lead me to start thinking about the fact that there was a vampire around yesterday or earlier this morning since it was actually after twelve. I would eventually shake the thought out of my head, because Paul said they were gone. I hoped they wouldn't come back.

**********V**********

"Wake up!" A voice trilled loudly into my ear.

I swatted at whoever was trying to disturb my sleep.

"Meg! Wakey, wakey!" Haley said in a singsong voice.

"Go away," I mumbled, flipping onto my stomach and pulling my pillow over my head, trying to block out her incessant noise. There was a tug on my pillow and I gripped it tighter, but not tight enough because Haley was able to yank it away quickly.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whined, turning my head toward Haley and peaking an eye open.

"Meg! It's Christmas! Come one, get up!" Haley said, trying to coax me out of my sleepy state.

"No," I grumbled in defiance.

"But it's Christmas!" Haley said.

"And that would have been enough when I was 8 but I'm 18, you need to find a better form of coercion." I told her, turning away from her and pulling my blanket up and over my head. I heard Haley sigh deeply before I heard her stomp out of the room, the door falling shut behind her.

Finally, I could get some sleep.

Like Haley said, today was Christmas. Yesterday, on Christmas Eve, Jared and his family came over for the day. This time was different from the last time they'd come over, because it was really the first time we've all been together in such a normal atmosphere. Last time they came over for dinner, everything was either about Matt and how adorable he is or how sad they were for me because my dad had died, but this time it was different, because now everybody's gotten used to the fact that my dad is dead and that Matt is around.

They came over in the late afternoon, and while Jared, Jay, and Jared's dad Steve went into the living room to watch whatever it is that guys watch on TV when they get together; Haley, Jared's mom, Tess, and I went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner. Pro tradition, we made a nice ham dinner, with mashed potatoes, corn, and fresh biscuits. While we were cooking Matt woke up from his nap and after feeding him, Jay took him to the living room with the others, male bonding he called it, causing Haley to roll her eyes at him and for Tess to laugh, I just thought it was nice how Jay actually wanted to spend time with his son. I had shocked myself then, because that had been the first time I'd ever referred to Matt as Jay and Haley's son and not my brother. Apparently things were really beginning to change around here.

Once the food was done we made Jared set the table, which he did begrudgingly, and then we ate. The dinner was nice, it was actually as if it was a real family get together, which after I thought about it, it actually was. This was now my family, and I was damn proud of that. Being the youngest, Jared and I were the ones that had to do the dishes, Jay and Steve cleared off the table, I didn't mind and I don't think Jared did either, it actually gave us some quality time together. With the exception of the last time they came over for dinner, Jared and I haven't really spent any time together where Paul or Kim were not around. It was nice, we talked and teased each other like family and friends should. After eating the cookies Haley had baked for dessert earlier in the day, Jared and his parents left with leftovers in their hands and the wish for them to have a merry Christmas.

As that day went on I had come to the conclusion that Haley was unnaturally excited about this Christmas. When I was upstairs about to go to bed, Haley had barged in and asked what I was wearing, I had been confused and showed her my pajamas. She deemed them unacceptable, telling me that it was Christmas and that I had to wear something festive for when I woke up tomorrow. Going though my closet and draws she had me change into a pair of black, gray, white, and red plaid pajama pants with a white spaghetti strapped top and an old red hooded sweatshirt she must have found in the back of my closet. Haley even made me wear my red and white stripped socks, the whole thing kind of made me feel ridiculous.

Coming back to the present I had been dozing in and out of unconsciousness, my head lying flat on my mattress as I attempted to go back to sleep, I didn't know how much time had passed but out of no where I felt something soft slam against my back, jolting me awake. Feeling it again, I pulled my covers down from my head and turned my head and saw Jay standing next to my bed, my stolen pillow in his hand. When he saw I was looking at him he smiled at me and hit me with my pillow again.

"Is that really necessary?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yes," He told me simply. The pillow hit me again.

"Why?" I asked, starting to whine again.

"Because, it's Christmas and you need to get up. Haley tried to do it the nice way, but you refused and told her she needed a new way to get you up. That's where I come in," Jay explained.

"And if I don't get up?" I asked raising my eyebrows sleepily.

"I'll poor cold water on you," he stated. The seriousness in which he said it had me sitting up immediately.

"I hate you," I told him with a glare. Jay smiled at me.

"You won't when you get down stairs and open your presents," he told me smugly. Dropping my pill on the floor, Jay walked toward the door.

"If you're not downstairs in ten minutes I'm coming back up here with the water bucket," he informed me before shutting my door behind him as he left my room.

With that threat in mind, I sighed deeply and got up. After I had used the bathroom and washed my hands I had brushed my teeth and then my hair, before pulling it up into a messy bun at the top of my head. Feeling like I was at least semi-presentable I left my bathroom and my room, and went down the stairs.

"Morning sunshine!" Jay yelled happily from the table when he saw me enter the kitchen.

I scowled at him and then plopped into the seat clear across the table from him. Jay just laughed and for the first time I noticed that he too was wearing Christmas colored pajamas. I leaned forward in my seat and rested my arms on the table and then my head on my arms, with my eyes closed. A moment later the strong smell of coffee made me open my eyes and I saw Haley standing over me, a cup of coffee in her hands, I sat up then and she handed it to me.

"Merry Christmas Meg!" She said cheerfully.

I sipped my coffee slowly and grunted at her in acknowledgement.

This was all new to me, having people around that really liked and celebrated Christmas was definitely a first for me. When I had lived with my dad we didn't really celebrate the holidays. Neither he nor I had anything against the holiday; my dad just had something against giving me gifts, so we didn't celebrate it. We didn't decorate the house or put cookies out for Santa or wake up Christmas morning excited about opening presents, because there were not presents, at least from him. Every year Jay would call me in the afternoon and I would take the phone into my room and open the box of presents he had sent me a few days before. I always got three presents plus a stocking with my name on it full of the most random stuff.

So now, actually having a real Christmas, like normal people, it was just very strange to me. I was excited, yes, but after 17 years of feeling disappointment with this holiday, it was just a little hard to break the habit of not being happy on this day, but I really needed to try, because Jay and Haley are working really hard to make this a good day for everybody and I didn't want to ruin it with my crappy attitude. Sitting up straight in my chair I was determined to be happy today.

"Thank you," I said to Haley for the coffee.

"Your welcome," She smiled at me, "Breakfast is almost ready and after that we can open presents,"

"Okay," I said.

Haley smiled at me again then walked back over to the stove. Across the table I heard Jay's chair scrap back as he gets up, assuming he's going to help Haley I jump in surprise when I hear the chair next to me move. Looking up I see Jay sit down next to me, looking at me like he knows how I feel. I smile at him and scoot closer, so I can lean into his side, my head on his shoulder, his arm around mine. The flash of light breaks the moment and we both look up and see Haley standing with a sheepish smile and a camera in hand.

"Sorry, it was just too cute," She told us.

We laughed and leaned away from each other, a moment later Haley come back over and sets a plate in front of each of us, our breakfast, biscuits and gravy. Once Haley sits down we all started to shovel the food into our mouths, the awaiting presents were getting us all excited, even me. After we were finished and had set our dishes into the sink Jay went and got Matt while Haley and I went to the living room and sorted out the Christmas presents.

When Jay got back I saw that he had put Matt, who was still sleeping but looking totally adorable in a red little onesie with reindeers on it and wearing a little Santa hat, into his car seat. We all sat in a loose semi-circle around the tree and opened our presents. I got a lot of stuff that I wanted and also a lot of stuff I didn't even knew I wanted until I got it. Since this was my first Christmas with Jay and Haley and Matt's first Christmas ever, there were a lot of photo's taken through out the whole gift unwrapping process. The rest of the day went by with happiness in the air, I think even little Matt could feel it because he was undeniably less fussy today.

Throughout the day I got calls from a lot of people, from Paul to Kim to Leah and Jared. I think by the end of the day I talked to the whole pack and wished them a merry Christmas. And it was indeed merry, maybe the even the best Christmas ever.

**********V**********

The next few days I spent at home with everyone, just hanging around the house and doing what not. With the exception of patrol, Paul's family was keeping him in the house with them for some family bonding time or something so I hadn't gotten to see him until I started back at work on Monday.

Paul was nice enough to bring me lunch but then held it hostage for a short period of time until I agreed to share my onion rings with him, I caved of course, but only because the smell of said onion rings was driving me crazy with hunger. He did the same thing the next two days as well, prompting me to threaten him with Bert, Paul wasn't too happy with me after that but a small apology and pout from me and he forgave me immediately.

Since I didn't have to work on New Years Eve, Sue's book store was actually closed all together, I spent the first part of the day hanging out with Kim at her house before we left and went over to Sam and Emily's house where the pack was having a New Years Eve party. Everyone was there including Leah and Josh and Embry and Abby, who were now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Since there were so many of us we all decided as a group not to get each other anything for Christmas, besides our significant others of course, and for me, Kim, because she was my best friend. So there was no gift giving at this party only smiles, laughter, threats of getting beaten with Bert, and a few really bad jokes.

As midnight approached, all who could paired off, and when the ball on the TV fell Paul held me tight and kissed me hard on the lips, whoops and the sound of confetti poppers going off could be heard in the background from Seth, Collin, Brady who didn't have anyone to kiss. I earlier suggested that they could all kiss each other but that idea was shot down immediately with gagging noises and disgusted faces.

Paul took me home about an hour later, making sure I wasn't late for my curfew. We made out in his truck, making sure not to get too hot and heavy before the porch light flickered on and off a few times, a signal from either Haley or Jay for me to come inside. With one more peck on the lips from Paul, I got out and went inside.

**********V**********

With January came more stress. At the start of the second week in January we all went back to school, and for us seniors it meant making sure we still got good grades and that we double check that we have all of our college applications sent out. That in and of its self was stressful and now the thought of wondering if I got into the school I wanted, the one that would keep me the closest to Paul, weighed heavily on my mind.

Trying to distract me, Paul decided that we should go on a double date with Kim and Jared, so that weekend the four of us drove down to Port Angeles and went to a movie and then to a Mexican restaurant for dinner. The night out was interesting, I think Kim and I were just glad the boys didn't get us kicked out of the movie theatre. We had made them sit through a really bad romantic comedy and with all of Paul and Jared's loud commentary through out the whole thing we decided that we were lucky to be the only ones in the theatre at the time. The whole night ended up being really fun and got my mind off of things I really shouldn't be worrying about, like colleges and vampires.

Late January I got a call from Leah telling me that she was going to tell Josh about being a wolf, surprised and excited for her at the same time I wished her luck and that weekend I waited to here how it went. From what I heard, the way Leah told Josh was different from how Paul told me. Josh and Leah went to the beach alone and had a picnic, where Leah told Josh the legends, and as the sun started to set Leah had gotten up and started pacing with worry, being the nice guy that he was Josh stood up as well and took Leah into his arms and asked her what was wrong. And to the amusement of the rest of the pack, Leah had just stepped back and blurted it out. Josh was shocked to say the least, but then Leah had dragged him into the woods, now dark with the night, and had phased for him.

Before she did so, Sam and Seth had come out of the woods to make sure neither Josh nor Leah did do anything stupid. With Leah in wolf form in front of him Josh couldn't deny that she was indeed a wolf and after she phased back, nodding at Sam and Seth to leave, Leah took Josh back to the beach where she told him about imprinting and how he was hers. Once the shock wore off Josh had kissed Leah senseless than asked her for specifics.

A few days later when Leah and Josh had gone back to college, Leah called and told me that he was okay with everything, and then told me that just last night they said I love you for the first time. I shrieked excitingly and told Leah how happy I was that Josh accepted her for who she was or better yet _what_ she was.

All in all January was a busy and hectic month, especially with two more visits from the vampires.

The first visit since the one in December came at the end of the second week of January, this time they caught the scent during the school day, causing Paul, Jared, and the other wolves to bolt out of class at the sound of a high pitched wolf howl. Once again they caught the scent after the vampires had left and gone into the ocean.

The second time had come at the last week of the month, on a Saturday, causing me once again to not know about it until Paul frantically knocked on my front door in the middle of the day and told me what happened. This time was different from the rest though, because this time the pack actually saw and chased the two vampires before they got away. It freaked me out that Paul was so close to something that could kill him, but he just dismissed my worries and told me he could take care of himself.

At first I thought I was the only imprint that felt that way but then Emily told me I wasn't, just that the other imprints, with the exception of Abby who still didn't know anything, had been around when the Veggie Vamps, AKA the Cullens, were still around and with them brought a lot of other vampires, so the other imprints were scared and freaked out as well, they were just better at hiding it. But in all honestly I didn't care if I wasn't the only one who was scared; all I wanted was for the vampires to just go away and leave us alone.

It was now a few days after the last vampire visit and Paul and I were at his house studying for a government test that we had the next day. Even though my mind might be occupied with worried thoughts about Paul and the vampires, I still needed to keep part of my mind on school. Paul also thought this was a good way of distracting me from all of my vampire filled thoughts.

I was sitting on the living room couch, with my legs crossed, my text book in my lap with my notebook and pencil on top of that. Earlier Paul had been sitting next to me, occasionally bumping his shoulder into mine when he got bored but apparently that only kept him entertained for so long, because now instead of studying like he should be Paul was standing in the middle of the living room, having already moved the coffee table that had been there, he claimed he needed the room, and he was trying to do a hand stand. Why? I have no clue.

"Do you even know what your doing?" I asked, looking up from my work and at him.

"Yes," Paul grunted, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Well it doesn't look like it," I commented.

"Well looks can be deceiving," Paul said, turning toward me.

Paul looked at me for a second before he narrowed his eyes at me as I shook my head at him.

"You're in denial," I told him.

"I am not. I'm just…a little rusty,"

"When was the last time you did this?"

"When I was like fourteen maybe," Paul answered.

"Well then I'm pretty sure you're not rusty, you just can't do it anymore." I said.

"I can too, I could do it then and I can do it now," Paul told me with complete certainty.

"Paul, between then and now, you've gained like, 30 pounds of muscle and grew a couple feet. You're not the same scrawny kid that could do it,"

"I wasn't scrawny," Paul argued.

"Your mom showed me pictures, you were definitely scrawny."

"I was not!" Paul said in mock-offense. I pointed at an older picture of Paul that was on the wall behind me.

"Scrawny," I said my eyebrows raised, daring him to contradict me.

"I'll show you scrawny," Paul muttered than attempted his stunt again.

And after seeing him attempt to do this many times I rolled my eyes and glanced back down at my work.

"See! I did it! Did you see that?" He yelled with excitement, causing my head to snap up.

"Um…no," I told him, a sheepish look on my face.

"Well, I did it," Paul said with a pout.

"And you expect me to actually believe that?" I asked.

"Well…yeah," Paul said, coming over and standing in front of me.

"Mmhmm," I hummed, craning my neck to look up at him.

"I did," Paul insisted, "I held the handstand for like, 2 seconds."

"Well, then, good for you," I said, not knowing if I believed him or not.

"But know that you got that out of your system can you please sit down so we can study? I need to pass this test," I told him, then added, "And so do you,"

Paul looked down at me and smiled, inching closer he reached out and closed my text book, capturing my notebook and pen between the thick folds, and placed it on the ground next to the couch.

"Paul," I whined.

Paul only smiled more. Coming even closer he bent down causing me to lean backwards.

"Studying is boring, let's do something else," He said.

Before I could respond Paul's lips were on mine and moments later Paul was hovering above me and I had my back pressed against the couch cushions. The thing about Paul and his kisses was that between the two, I pretty much lost all normal sense of reason, and at times, that's not a good thing. This was one of those times.

"Oh!" squeaked a feminine voice from above us.

Paul and I froze immediately and looked up and saw that his mom was standing by the end of the couch, right where our heads were at. With an apron on and a spatula in hand, Paul's mother, Ann, raised her eyebrows at us.

"Dinners going to be ready in 5 minutes, so you both should probably stop what your doing and get ready for that." Ann said, pausing once quickly before rambling on.

"And even if dinner wasn't in five minutes you two still should probably stop, I know you love each other and all but there are younger kids around the house and they really don't need to be privy to stuff like this. If you want to do what you're doing you should really just take it up to Paul's room, or better yet, just not do it at all, because that would be better, so much better,"

When she stopped talking we both looked up at her wide-eyed.

"Mom!" Paul yelled embarrassed. Ann moved her gaze over to him.

"What?" She asked, not knowing why Paul said her name that way. With a look from Paul, she finally realized what she did.

"Oh, well honey, if your gonna be doing that stuff right here where everyone can see, you can't expect us not to comment on it. Really Paul," Ann shook her head and then turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Resting his head in the crook of my neck Paul groaned while I tried really hard not to laugh. Yes, I was embarrassed his mom caught us like that but the whole situation and what she said and how Paul acted was way funnier and totally out weighted my embarrassment.

"Oh, and Paul?" Ann called from the other room.

Lifting his head up Paul yelled, "What?"

"You better have that room put back to the way it was or I'll do more to you than embarrass you in front of your girlfriend," She yelled back.

This time I couldn't stop myself and I laughed loudly as Paul mumbled something under his breath. Paul climbed off of me and then stood by the couch, offering his hand to help me up. I grabbed it and when I was standing next to Paul, who had two small dark spots of color on his cheeks, I continued to giggle a bit.

"I love your mom," I told him, smiling widely.

"So embarrassing," Paul mumbled, before tugging on my hand and leading me to the kitchen for dinner with his family.

**AN: So there it is. What'd you think? I hope you liked it, again I know its not the best but it works. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile. And thank you to everyone for reading.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE**_


	32. Pie, New Girl, and a Dance?

**AN: Hi! So here's the new chapter, I hope you like it. I know last chapter wasn't the best, but I can tell you that I feel like this one is much better, it goes through a good amount of time like the last one did but it's just done much better. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. **

CH-32: Pie, New Girl, and a Dance?

"Does anyone remember what pie is?" Claire asked, glancing up from her math homework and at the people sitting at the lunch table.

"Uh, the best dessert ever?" Jared said.

"That's so true," Collin agreed looking down at his lunch like it was now a disappointment to him.

Claire rolled her eyes at them.

"I disagree," I told them.

Everyone at the table turned to me with wide-eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"How the hell can you not like pie?" Brady asked, "That's like, a sin,"

"I don't like baked fruit," I said shrugging like it was nothing, and to me it was, to them, not so much.

"And most pies have baked fruits in them," I added for clarification.

"That's so weird," Jared said before turning to Paul, "Did you know about this?"

"Of course I did, she is my girlfriend after all," Paul told him, pulling me closer to him.

Jared looked at him for a second then turned to Kim.

"Did _you_ know about this?" he asked her.

"Duh," She looked at him like he was stupid, "I knew before Paul knew,"

"This is unbelievable," He whispered, then looked at me with wide, shocked eyes, "And I'm related to you,"

I rolled my eyes, he was being so dramatic.

"Not by blood," I reminded him.

"Um, excuse me people?" Claire called, waving her pencil around in front of her to get our attention.

"Can we get back my question." She paused making sure she had our attention before continuing. "I wanted to know what pie was, and I'm not talking about pie the dessert but pi the math symbol, number thingie,"

"Wait, what's the question?" Collin asked, tilting his head to the side confused.

"What the number that pi stands for?" She asked simply.

"3.14159," Embry answered.

We all turned to look at him surprised.

"What? I know things," he said defensively.

Abby scoffed from next to him.

"I just told you that yesterday," She said shaking her head. Embry's cheeks darkened with a blush as we all broke into laughter with the exception of Claire who, with her questioned answered, was looking between her calculator and textbook as she wrote in her notebook.

"Why'd you want to know any way?" Paul asked Claire.

"Better question, why are you doing math work during lunch?" I said.

"Because she has math last period and didn't do her homework," Quil answered for her.

Claire head popped up and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"I just forgot, okay?" She said to him.

"Mmhmm," He hummed, turning away from her. Claire's eyes narrowed at the back of his head.

"Those two are so weird," Jared said, but his voice was drowned out by the bell ringing.

Standing up, the group collected their things and threw away their trash before heading out the cafeteria door. Paul and I stopped right outside the cafeteria and he leaned down and kissed me quickly before we went our separate ways, him to his Spanish 2 class and me to my gym class with Jared, Kim, and Claire.

"So do you really not like pie or is that just a ploy to get attention?" Jared asked as he jogged next to me as we ran laps around the gym.

"Are you still going on about this pie thing?" I asked back.

"Yes," he said simply, "Now answer the question,"

"I really don't like most pies," I told him.

"Ah, so there are some pies you like then."

"Yes,"

"Which ones?" he asked.

"Banana and lemon pies are good. And chocolate pies," I answered.

Throughout the rest of gym class Jared continued to drill me on pies and then told me about all the pies that _he_ enjoyed. I didn't really listen too much, just spent most of the time rolling my eyes in Kim's direction while she looked at me sympathetically from where she was with Claire. I wasn't sure how much longer he would have gone on talking about pies but luckily for me, Paul put a stop to it when we got to our government class, our last class of the day.

And that was pretty much how the month of February went. It was pretty much just going to school and then hanging out with everybody. I still worked at Sue's, though I was back to my normal school hours now. Even though the month was pretty relaxing and just…normal, everyone was still on high-alert because of the vampires. After the last sighting in January they didn't come back around until about mid-February and this time the wolves got pretty close to catching and killing them or at least that's what I heard, mostly because the day after they came Quil went on and on about how he almost had one of them but that the 'stupid leech' evaded his attack at the last moment and then they both got away.

With February seemingly calm it made March seem much busier. It started off with another vampire visit the second week into the month, none of the wolves could hide their disappointment at the fact that they still have not caught the two vampires who seem to be enjoying taunting the wolves.

They came at lunch time on a Wednesday and after hearing a high pitched wolf howl from the woods all the boys jumped up and left, with the exception of Collin and Brady, who were told to stay at the school and protect the imprints first and everybody else later if the vampire's were to get close enough. I thought Jared was joking when he said that but by the serious expressions on both of the younger boy's faces I don't think they were, apparently us imprints are more important than I had originally thought. Unfortunately the pack once again did not catch the vampires, they didn't even come as close as they did last time.

And that was just the start of the month. In mid-March something surprising happened, La Push High School got yet another new student, shocking pretty much everyone.

"It's like the freaking apocalypse, man," Collin said to Brady during lunch on the day we learned of this new development.

"Yeah, next thing you know there'll be meteors raining down on the school or something." Brady commented with a nod of his head.

"Well," Collin said, "if that does happen, don't be surprised when I use you as a human shield,"

Brady shoved Collin.

"Oh, don't feel bad about that Brady, Collin won't have the chance to do that." I told him.

"Why not?" he asked, looking over at me with a confused expression, Collin looked over at me as well with the exact same expression.

"Because, _I'll_ be using the _both_ of you as human shields" I said, my tone of voice indicating that the answer should have been obvious.

They simultaneously rolled their eyes at me. It was Monday and our lunch period had just started but still it seemed like the day was going impossibly slow, part of the reason might be the fact that Paul wasn't here. He called me this morning while I was getting ready for school and told me he wouldn't be there today. Apparently he needs more clothes because he's either growing out of his or accidently tearing his when he phases on the fly so he was driving up to Port Angeles to go to the mall. When I asked him why he didn't just go after school he said he had to patrol and this was the only time he had to do it, oh and also, he took Seth with him. I had asked him why he felt the need to kidnap Seth, but Paul assured me that Seth came willingly to get out of taking an English test today. Even though he couldn't see me I had rolled my eyes at him.

"Are you sure there's a new student?" Brady asked, "I don't remember hearing about somebody new in coming to town,"

"Maybe she's not new to town but I'm telling you, there's a new girl at school," Collin assured him.

"Dude, check it out," Brady said after a minute, nudging Collin who had just stuffed his whole sandwich in his mouth.

I was now seriously wondering why I had chosen to sit next to these two today. I followed their gaze and saw that they were watching Embry walk over to the table, a girl I've never seen before trailing slightly behind him, I was assuming she was the new girl that everybody had been talking about. As they walked closer I could see the mischievous gleam in the girl's eyes, causing me to wonder what she was up to, my curiosity increased as Embry sat down and gave us all a look to stay quiet as the new girl approached Kim from behind, all of our eyes were on her and since Kim didn't know there was someone behind her she got defensive, thinking we were all looking at her. Usually since Kim is my best friend I'd warn her when something like this was about to happen, but since today was boring and I needed a new source of entertainment, I kept my mouth shut.

After the new girl had efficiently shocked Kim, they hugged and Kim might have squealed in surprise, Kim introduced her to us all.

Her name was Tara Adams, she was about medium height with pale skin and auburn red hair, she wore dark make-up and edgy clothes and had on a bunch of rings, and for some reason I couldn't shake the fact that I'd seen her before, because she looked familiar but I just couldn't place where would have seen her before.

Once we had all said hi, and her and Kim sat down, Embry asked where Seth and Paul were, causing me to explain that they went to the mall. Once Quil heard that he shook his head and cryptically told us that, that was going to end badly, that then caused questions which prompted Quil to tell us a story about the last time Seth and Paul had gone to the mall together.

"Well one time Seth, Paul, and I went to the mall for something or another, and so after we got what we needed Seth wanted to sit down cause he claimed he was tired, so we went and sat on the big water fountain they have in the middle of the mall. Seth and Paul sat down and I just stood there, well Seth put his hand into the fountain for some reason and then Paul called his name which made Seth accidently splash Paul,"

We all groaned collectively then, knowing Paul and how he reacts to things.

Quil continued, "So to get back at Seth, Paul pushed him into the fountain, so he was soaked, but then Seth pulled him in with him. And they started to wrestle, a crowd started to form around them and I got pushed back into the middle of the crowd, well security was called and they got them to stop fighting and then took them to the mall jail. And me, well I went back to the truck with our bags and went home."

"You mean you just left them there?" I asked appalled.

"Well yeah." Quil said sheepishly.

"Wait when was this?" Tara asked.

"Last month."

"Holy shit, I was there," She said looking shocked.

Tara continued talking about what she had seen that day in the mall and I listened at first until my cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Paul I answered it quickly. After I talked to Paul, I snapped the phone shut then looked down at the table annoyed.

"What?" Kim asked, seeing my facial expression.

"Paul and Seth are in mall jail again." I sighed.

They all looked at me disbelievingly at first before cracking up laughing.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Claire asked

"I'm gonna pick them up after we get out of school, make them sit there and suffer for a little bit." I said.

"What did they do to get in jail?" Tara asked

"They started fighting over the Wii demo they had at a store and started to wrestle around and accidently knocked over some display case and a couple of people or something like that." I said, shaking my head at their stupidness.

"Did Paul call you?" Abby asked me.

"Yeah, I asked him why he didn't call Sam or Emily and he said because he didn't want a lecture again." I rolled my eyes.

"You're gonna give him a lecture aren't you?" Brady asked from beside me.

"Duh." I smiled.

"You know Meg you can always dump him and have me," Collin said, leaning forward so he could see me.

"Oh, I would love to Collin but you know you're too young. And poor Paul would just be heart broken," I told him apologetically.

Collin just shrugged his shoulders then went on to proposition the other girls at the table, while Brady and I rolled our eyes at him. When the bell rang we all got up and left and during gym class Kim explained how she knew Tara as we attempted to play badminton. Kim knows Tara because, she comes into The Diner a lot, and after a while Kim and Embry started talking to her while they worked and eventually kind of became friends. Apparently Tara lives in Forks and she had been going to the high school there before she got expelled last week, Kim doesn't know what she did but figures it probably had to do with some kind of prank gone wrong, or right depending on how you want to look at it.

After school ended that day, I got into my jeep and drove down to Port Angeles and picked up Paul and Seth, who spent the car ride back home looking terribly contrite as I yelled at them, sounding like a mother scolding her two little boys. But after we dropped Seth off at his house and drove to mine, Paul told me he was sorry about what happened and then kissed me senseless before he had to leave to go patrol. Let's just say that I forgave him for getting locked in the mall jail today.

**********V**********

The next day I drove Paul to school, his parent's took away his truck for the next couple of days because they somehow found out about the mall incident, Paul had called me the night before asking me for a ride and then asking if I had ratted him out, I had assured him I didn't and that someone else had. My best guess was that one of the others from school told or that Sue conned the information out of Seth and then called Paul's parents. While we were on the road I told him about Tara and how I feel like I'd seen her somewhere. Paul just basically shrugged and again thanked me for the ride when we got to school.

At lunch that day Paul looked over at me and said:

"Your right, she does look familiar,"

"Who? Tara?" I asked, because the statement came from out of nowhere to me.

"Yep,"

"But you can't place her, can you?" I questioned.

"Not yet," He said, his gaze moving to where she sat, at a table with Alexa, Paul's detention buddy.

"So what, your just gonna stare at her until you figure out where we've seen her before?" I asked sarcastically.

"If that's what it takes," He deadpanned.

I snorted. Paul looked over at me and shot me a smile.

"So Seth," I said, turning to the boy in question, who was sitting on the other side of me. "I heard you had to make up your English test today,"

Seth, who had been smiling, frowned with a groan.

"I missed half of the lunch period for that," he said.

"Your fault," I sang with a smile.

"Do you have to bring that up?" He asked me with narrowed eyes, "Wasn't the lecture yesterday enough? I mean I already missed half of lunch and got a detention, how much more punishment do I need to have?"

I laughed at how seriously output Seth looked right now.

"Wait," I said, holding my hand up, "How the hell did you get detention?"

"Paul didn't tell you?" Seth looked at me confused. I turned my head to look at Paul.

"No, Paul didn't tell me," I said.

Paul stopped his conversation with Jared and looked over at me, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Um, what?" He asked.

"Detention?" I said simply, raising my eyebrows in question.

"Oh, uh, that," he stammered, his facial expression of before turning into one of guilt.

"Yes, that," I said, "Mind explaining,"

Paul sighed, "Seth and I got detention because we weren't the only ones who decided to play hooky yesterday."

"Who caught you?" I asked, trying to think if any regular teachers were gone yesterday.

"The principal," Paul said,

"Seriously?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah." Paul sighed again.

"Damn, sorry Paul," I said, patting his shoulder.

"No your not," Paul rolled his eyes at me.

I laughed. "Your right, I'm not. You both deserve it,"

"Gee, thanks," Paul smiled at me sardonically.

The bell interrupted us then and we all got up. I went to gym like any other day and Paul went to Spanish 2. We met up again in our government class after that. I sat down at my desk next to Paul, Jared had to class also but was seated a few aisles away from us unfortunately.

"I figured it out!" Paul told me cheerfully as I flipped my notebook open.

"What?" I asked confused, he was just saying the most random things lately.

"Tara. I figured out where we've seen her," He told me.

"Oh," I perked up. "Where?"

"You remember the first time we went out on a date?" he asked, I nodded, "Well after the movie we went to get ice cream right? She works there. Tara was the one who served us,"

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I know crazy right?"

"Definitely," I nodded my head.

It was definitely weird, The ice cream/ bakery that we had gone to was owned by a sweet little old lady and the place was nice and homey for a shop like that, and Tara just didn't seem like the kind of girl to work there, but I guess apparently she did. That did explain why she went to The Diner a lot and not the diner type place they had over in Forks. After the class was over Paul walked to my locker with me.

"So I guess, I'll see you later?" Paul said, leaning against the locker doors next to mine.

"I guess, do you need a ride home or anything?" I asked, stuffing my binder and textbooks into my backpack.

"Nah, I have to patrol after detention, so I'll just run into the woods over here," Paul told me.

There were woods everywhere in this town, including surrounding the school. I nodded.

"Call me when you get home, okay?" I said, shutting my locker and spinning my lock.

"Of course," Paul smiled. I swung my backpack over my shoulder then leaned up and kissed Paul gently.

"Love you," he sighed, resting his forehead against mine.

"Love you too," I told him softly before pulling back and walking away, I threw a wave over my shoulder, knowing Paul was watching me walk away.

Later that day around dinner time I was sitting on the floor in the living room doing my homework and waiting for the pizza I ordered to deliver. Usually I do my homework upstairs and Haley usually cooks, but Matt was having a bad day today, meaning he was upstairs crying, again, while Haley tried to find something to calm him down, Jay can usually clam him down pretty well but he had to work late at the office today and wasn't around. And down here was the quietest place in the house, it helped that I had had the TV on to drown out Matt's incessant wails. It was times like this when I was glad I made the decision for Haley and Jay to raise him and not me, I don't think I could handle that.

My pizza eventually came and after I went upstairs and asked Haley if she wanted any, she said not right now, I opened the box up on the floor next to me and ate. I was majorly multi-tasking, I was eating, doing my homework, and watching TV all at the same time, this might be a record for me. My multi-tasking was interrupted though, by the sound of my cell phone ringing, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was Paul, I answered immediately.

"Hey," I said.

"You'll never believe what happened!" Paul yelled.

I pulled the phone away from my ear because of the volume he spoke at.

"What?" I asked hurriedly, a million different thoughts coming to mind, "Is someone hurt? Are _you_ hurt? Did you catch the vampires? Did you kill the vampires? Did the vampires get away again? Does it have anything to do with vampires at all?"

I was met with silence at the other end of the phone.

"Paul?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"Yeah, I'm here, sorry just waiting for you to finish up with all your theories before I tell you what actually happened," he joked.

"Oh, whatever. Did I even come close?"

"Not even by a long shot," he quipped.

"Fine," I sighed, "Sate my curiosity, tell me what actually happened,"

"Seth imprinted!" he shouted excitedly.

"Holy shit!" I said shocked.

"Exactly," Paul laughed.

"When did this happen?" I asked, but before Paul could answer I added, "It didn't happen at the mall yesterday did it? Because if it happened yesterday and you're just now telling me…" I let my sentence trail off, he could fill in the rest of the sentence himself.

"No, no," Paul said, "It happened today in detention,"

"Detention?" I laughed.

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Wow, maybe it was a good thing you started corrupting sweet, little Seth," I joked.

"Corrupt? Me? Never," he retorted with a laugh.

"So who else was in detention with you?" I asked, wanting to know who the lucky lady was that Seth had chosen for his soul mate, or had gotten chosen for him, but I liked saying _he_ chose her, it makes it sound better.

"You'll never believe it," Paul told me.

"Why?" I asked suspicious, "Who is it?"

"Tara Adams," Paul told me, his voice serious. He's right, I don't believe it.

"No way," I said.

"Way," Paul told me dryly.

"Wow, so does he like her?" I asked.

"He seems to,"

"What do you think?"

"I think that this could get really interesting,"

"Why's that?"

"Well, what did you call Seth before?" Paul asked.

"Sweet, little Seth," I repeated myself from before.

"Yeah, well he's sweet little Seth and Tara, well you've seen her, she's got that kinda of badass, stay away from me look. And well, she's got a lot of attitude and authority issues." Paul said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"She sits next to me in Spanish, which she made pretty interesting today. And she's also friends with Alexa, so that kind of helped me come to a conclusion,"

"You're right Paul," I said, "This should be interesting."

"Can I get that in writing?" he asked playfully.

"Which part?"

"The, I'm right part,"

"No," I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's probably the only time I'll ever say that," I sassed, smiling at myself.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Meg, but I'm right a lot," He told me.

"Sure you are,"

"Whatever," I could just imagine in shaking his head at me.

I laughed and then we were silent for a moment.

"Are you chewing?" Paul asked after a moment.

I swallowed a bite of my pizza and answered.

"Yes,"

"What are you eating?" He inquired.

"Pizza," I chirped.

"Oh, that sounds really good. Damn now I'm hungry."

"You want me to hang up so you can go get food?" I asked with a laugh.

"Sure, I'll see you tomorrow," He said.

"I'll pick you up at the same time I did today," I told him.

"Okay, cool. Love you,"

"Love you too, Paul. Bye," I hang up my phone and laugh at my boyfriend.

**********V**********

The next Friday Paul and I camped out in his room and watched a movie. It's our version of a date when he had to babysit his sisters for the evening. We started our evening downstairs with Shane and Shawn as we had dinner and watched some reality TV show they enjoyed. I found the show rather funny but after getting identical dirty looks one too many times I learned not to laugh at their program, though Paul nudged me in the arm every time he felt me shaking in silent laughter next to him, I'd just roll my eyes at him because I knew he was dying to laugh too, he was just too chicken to face his sister's wrath.

At a little after nine o'clock the girls headed upstairs, we followed shortly after cleaning up and picking a movie to watch, by the time we got up there the two young girls were both peacefully sleeping in their room.

"I can't believe they went to sleep so early," I commented as Paul and I settled down onto his bed, the movie starting up on his TV.

"They're weird like that," Paul agreed.

"I mean really," I went on, "It's not even ten yet,"

"I know, they always go to bed early on Fridays, I think they're just really tired from having to get up early all week." Paul told me, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into his side.

I thought over what he said.

"That kind of makes sense," I said. Paul laughed.

"You ready to watch the movie?" Paul asked when the menu came up on the screen.

"Yep," I chirped, wrapping my arms around his waist and cuddling deeper into his side.

"I can't believe your making me watch this," he said, lowering his hand down to my waist and giving it a squeeze.

"It's a classic," I told him.

After a heated argument, that I had won might I add, we had chosen to watch the Lion King tonight, it was one of my favorites as a child and now I was going to force Paul to watch it with me.

"Uh huh, sure," he said sarcastically, smiling impishly down at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hey, now you match your shirt," he teased.

I was wearing slightly ripped jeans and a gray sweatshirt; the top in the back was a half-circle of black lace and the front had a smiley face with a tongue sticking out. I wore that with my high-top black converse, my M and P necklace and my flower ring.

"Whatever," I smiled.

"Hey, I like your shirt," Paul told me.

"So do I," I said.

"You know what I like even better?" He asked,

"What?" I drawled, knowing that he was going to say something dirty, I could just hear it in his voice.

"You with out a shirt on," he smirked.

"Oh, really?" I decided to tease him. "So you like me with just not shirt on? That's it?"

Paul narrowed his eyes out me for a second before they lit up with an evil gleam.

"Meg," he started seriously, "Honestly, I prefer you completely naked. If I had my way you'd be naked all the time,"

I blushed but smiled at him anyways; leaning closer to him so my mouth was just at his ear I whisper to him, "You know what Paul? I liked you better naked too,"

And with that, that movie was forgotten, the shirt Paul like so much was on the floor, and Paul and I were making love.

**********V**********

"Well that wasn't what I had planned for tonight," Paul said, after we were both sated and laying on his bed.

My head was resting on his chest with my arm around his waist and Paul had his arm casually draped across my hip, the thin bed sheet was wrapped around us, the comforter fell to the floor in the midst of our activities and Paul's hot enough to keep me warm. The sheet was up to my chest but only to Paul's stomach, covering what parts we had that needed to be covered.

"So you saying," I began, looking up at Paul, "that you hadn't planned on using your manly wiles to coerce me into your bedroom then seduce me into your bed?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"You've been reading your romance novels again haven't you?" Paul said, looking down at me with a smirk, I playfully hit him in on the chest.

"I'm always reading romance novels, Paul. I got to have something for you to live up to," I trilled.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Yup,"

"And how am I doing so far?"

"So far so good," Using the hand that was on his chest I gave him a thumbs up, Paul laughed, his chest shaking under my cheek, and lifted his arm that wasn't around me and put my thumb down with his hand before tangling is fingers with mine.

"So, Claire informed me of something the other day," I started after a moment of silence where Paul played with my fingers.

"Yeah? Of what?"

"That the Senior Ball is coming up," I said.

On Wednesday Claire had cornered me by my locker and asked me if I had gone shopping for my dress yet. I had looked at her confused and stupidly asked what I needed at dress for. This caused Claire's eyes to widen in both panic and excitement, before she informed me that the Senior Ball was coming up in a little less than a month and that if I wanted to go I needed to get a dress now before all the good ones were taken.

There were three types of fancy dances at La Push high, there was homecoming, which Paul and I had decided to skip. Then there was prom, and then the Senior Ball. The Senior Ball was basically a prom for the seniors, no under classmen were allowed unless they were accompanying a senior, it was kind of a last hurrah dance that was held in the beginning of April, during Spring Break.

When Claire had mentioned this I had told her I'm not sure if I'm going or not, that Paul and I hadn't talked about it yet. Claire looked at me in disdain then told me that we better figure it out soon, and that, oh, she taking me and Kim shopping on Saturday, so I better be ready by noon. I didn't know why this was so important to Claire, considering she couldn't even go, but I jut shrugged my shoulders and told her that we would see.

"Oh," Paul said, his fingers stopped moving around mine.

"Do you want to go?" He asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged by shoulder, sitting up a bit so I could see his face better, "Do you?"

"I don't know, I guess maybe. I mean it's our last dance right? We should probably go. And you know Kim's gonna make Jared go and he'd probably be pissed if I didn't go, he'd have no one other than Kim to hang out with that night," Paul replied.

"So, we're going?" I questioned, my excitement at that fact increasing.

"Yeah, I think we are," He said nodding his head.

I smiled and kissed his quickly on the lips.

"That makes you happy, doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, my smiled still firmly in place.

"Good," Paul said smugly.

I usually wasn't into going to school dances, when I had lived in Monterey I had gone to a few before I decided that having to pay for an expensive dress and ticket just to spend the evening with some guy I don't really like who keeps eyeing my chest as he dances awkwardly around the floor just isn't worth it. I'd rather skip the dance and keep the money; I hadn't been to a dance since the end of my freshman year. So this was defiantly different, I think the fact that I was going with Paul, who I loved, and would be spending the evening with my friends as well, helped.

"I guess I should call Claire then, let her knew we on for shopping tomorrow," I said, thinking out loud.

"Shopping? Where?" Paul asked curiously,

"I think Port Angeles. The mall," I told him, trying to remember what she had said.

"I don't like it," Paul said roughly. I rolled my eyes.

We had another visit from the vampires last Sunday and with all these incessant random stop bys that the pack kept missing, the boys were now on extreme high alert. At least one or two of the pack was missing from school each day last week, and I was pretty certain that would keep happening until they catch the vampires. Paul and Jared weren't gone too much yet, Sam had said he didn't want them to screw up their chances of graduating, which was awfully nice of him, I thought.

Even Leah had been coming down more to patrol when she wasn't in class, last time I talked to her she said she was so busy with school and all this extra patrolling that she hadn't seen Josh in days, but that once that vamp was caught then it would all be worth it. I hoped she was right, because all the pack boys were in serious over protective mode, from what I heard the wolves were patrolling around the imprints houses more often, not wanting to leave them unprotected.

"Its just Port Angeles," I sighed.

"So?"

"Come on, Paul. We can't just stop our lives because of the vampires. We have to keep living and that means shopping in Port Angeles for a pretty dress that's going to make you catch your breath when you see me in it," I told him, my voice stern yet still pleading for him to understand. Paul sighed deeply, a slow rise and fall of his chest.

"I still don't like it, but you're right and I'm not gonna stop you from going. Besides, the vamps have only been coming around here, who says there gonna be up in Port Angeles." he said, mumbling the last part to himself like he was trying to convince himself to let me go.

"Thank you," I smiled, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek tenderly.

Even if he had said I shouldn't go I still probably would have, Paul's not the boss of me and he knows I don't like it when he tries to be controlling.

"So, do you want to watch the movie now or is there something else you'd rather do?" Paul asked, an innuendo clearly stated in his words.

I glanced at the clock on his bedside table, and then sighed.

"I think we better get dressed and stick with the movie. You parents will be home soon and I doubt they want to catch us in a compromising position." I said.

"That's true," Paul agreed.

"And besides, once they get back I have to go home anyways and I'd rather do that with out any adults finding out were having sex," I added. Even though I was pretty sure his mom already thinks we are, but she has no proof and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Movie it is," Paul laughed.

**********V**********

"So Claire," I began, turning in my seat to face the back.

It was Saturday and Kim, Claire, and I were going shopping for dresses. Abby was supposed to come but she ended up having other plans, we weren't sure if they were with her family or with Embry but we speculated it was the latter. Claire had some how managed to convince Kim to drive so we were in her car on our way up to the mall in Port Angeles, I was in the passenger seat and Claire was in the back, we'd actually wasted about ten minutes arguing over who got to sit up front, I won with my argument that I was older than her and that I was Kim's best friends and Claire's rebuttal that if it weren't for her, we wouldn't even be going in the first place, just wasn't good enough and I won hands down.

"Why is the Senior Ball so important to you?" I asked her, finishing my question.

Claire shrugged. "Because! It's like the most important dance in all of high school, or at least it is around here. Prom is just compensation for all of us who aren't seniors, to make us feel better. And you didn't even know about it before I told you, and this dance is important, it's gonna be a night you'll never forget and I'm not going to let you screw it up," She said.

"Um…okay then," I said, turning back in my seat, a little freaked out by how passionate Claire was about this whole thing.

When we got to the mall Kim parked her car and we walked in going straight to the first department store we saw. We went to the dress area and started looking threw racks of dresses.

"God, it's hot in here," I said, taking of my gray Harvard sweatshirt and stuffing it into my bag. It was cold outside still but the store was awfully warm, the difference was outstanding.

"Geez!" Kim exclaimed, seeing the shirt I wore underneath, "You're like a freaking walking advertisement,"

I was wearing a pair of light wash jeans with a red short-sleeved shirt that said Harvard on it in white lettering. I paired that with my high-tip black converse, my flower ring, M and P necklace, and my All You Need Is Love bag.

"Go Harvard!" I joked, raising a fist in the air.

"I'm still surprised you didn't actually apply to any of the Ivy leagues, considering all the clothes you wear with their names on them," Claire said, looking disdainfully at one dress in particular before putting it back on the rack.

"I wanted to stick around this area," I told her, then added, "Besides, I doubt I'm smart enough to get into any Ivy Leagues,"

"Oh, come on now. You could totally get into one. Your super smart," Kim told me.

"Harvard smart?" I challenged.

Kim sighed. "Well, maybe not Harvard smart, I don't think any of us are Harvard smart,"

"Speak for yourself," Claire argued, "I could totally get into that school,"

"Of course you can," Kim responded dryly, sending an eye roll in my direction. I laughed.

"Ohhh, what do you think of this Kimmy?" I asked, holding up a slinky black dress.

"You'd look totally hot in that," Claire out her two sense in.

"I don't know, I'll try it on though," she responded, grabbing the dress from my hands and draping it over her arm.

"So does anyone know what going on between Seth and Tara?" Claire asked, striking up conversation.

"I haven't really talked to her since I found out about the imprint," Kim said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"She just hasn't come around The Diner lately, and she's been hanging out with Alexa at school, so we just really haven't talked much." Kim explained with a shrug.

"Well, from what I heard," I started, "Seth and Tara have been getting along just fine."

"Yeah?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrows, "And what have you heard?"

"That Seth and Tara spend basically all of detention talking, and that Seth even told her about his goldfish," I said. Still feeling slightly miffed that she knew that, because I've known Seth for months and I had no clue he had a goldfish.

"You mean Henry?" Claire asked.

"Who's Henry?" I asked back, confused.

"Seth's goldfish," She said.

"I guess. Did everyone know about the goldfish except me?" I asked.

"Probably," Kim said, Claire nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "So they're getting along, that's all I know,"

"How do you know this anyways?" Kim questioned.

"I have an inside source," I told her cryptically with a smile.

"Its Paul, isn't it? Kim asked.

"Yeah," I sighed, she ruined my fun. "He had detention all week with Seth and apparently Tara too."

"That really has to be fate," Claire commented, "Because Seth, like, never gets detention,"

"So true," I agreed.

"Well let's just hope they work out, like the rest of the imprints have," Kim said.

"They will," Claire said seriously.

"Ever the optimist," I joked with a laugh, grabbing a dress from the rack to try on.

For the rest of the day we walked around the mall, going from store to store trying on dresses. Short, long, poufy, strapless; Kim and I tried on every different kind of dress, Claire even tried some on, claiming she was missing out on the fun, even though she wasn't actually looking for one. Kim and I each eventually found a dress we loved and then we started the shopping for shoes and other accessories we needed to go with it, by the time we finished and left the mall it was dark outside. We stopped by a drive-thru on the way home for dinner, already brain storming what kind of hairstyles we'd wear with the dresses we got.

"Jared and Paul are going to die when they see you two!" Claire said excitedly.

"I hope they do," Kim said, glancing quickly away from the road to give Claire and me a smile over her shoulder.

"They better," I added.

"They most definitely will," Claire told us, smiling smugly.

**AN: So what did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. If anyone is wondering a Senior Ball is basically just like a Senior Prom, the big fancy dance for Seniors**** toward the end of the year. Each schools calls it something different but a Senior Ball is what it is called at the local high school where I live, so that's what I used. Lik****e always always Meg's outfits are on my profile. And thank you to everyone for reading! **

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	33. Last Dance Disaster

**AN: Hi! So here's the next chapter and I hope you like it. I_ really_ hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, I always appreciate it. **

CH-33: Last Dance Disaster

"He's so cute!"

"He's gotten bigger since last time I saw him,"

"If you entered him into one of those cutest baby contests, he would so win,"

"Oh my gosh, he totally would,"

"You both do realize that you're here to help Kim and I get ready for the dance, not to moon over Matt all day, right?" I said, walking into my room towel drying my wet hair.

Emily and Claire were sitting on my bed, Emily was holding Matt and the both of them were cooing over him exaggeratedly. They'd gotten here about five minutes ago while I was still in the shower, they'd banged on the bathroom door to let me know they were here. Haley had come up with them but had just gone downstairs to answer the front door, which was hopefully Kim coming over so we could get ready for the dance today.

Yep, that's right tonight was the Senior Ball. It has been about two weeks since Claire, Kim and I had gone down to Port Angeles to shop for dresses. A little less than a week after that we had gotten another visit from the vampires, the day before our last day of school before we broke for Spring Break. They came during school again and the boys were about to call in back-up if they didn't catch them soon, the vamps were playing with the wolves and it was pissing them off.

It was clear that the vampires weren't going to go away by themselves and since the wolves couldn't figure out what they wanted around here, it was frustrating and nearly impossible for the wolves to set up some kind of trap to catch them. The boys were being extremely cautious now, one of the wolves was always there to walk me to my car after work and make sure I got home without being attacked, Kim had to deal with the same thing, but it was just usually Embry who looked after her because they worked together.

Paul told me that if the vampires weren't dead by the end of April, this month, than Sam was going to call Jake and the Cullens in Alaska and ask them to come down and help get rid of our little vampire problem. It was now more than a week after that and the Saturday of the Senior Ball.

"We do know how to multi-task, Meg," Claire said, not removing her gaze from my baby brother.

"Okay, but if any of you end up burning me while your curling my hair because you get distracted by the baby then he's out of here," I told them, my face serious as I pointed accusingly at Matt.

"And where is he gonna go?" Emily asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"Downstairs with Jay of course," I answered.

"Isn't your Uncle working though?" She asked.

"So? He can spare time to watch his son," I said. It was getting easier and easier to refer to Matt as Jay and Haley's son the more I say or think it and I was happy about that. I don't need to keep calling him just my brother and make Haley and Jay feel like I don't see them as his parents, because I do, the two of them are even more like parents to me than my actual parents.

"How about we keep Matt up here with us and promise not to mutilate you?" Haley said as she walked into my room.

"Jay really needs to finish his work before we go out tonight," she added.

Jay and Haley were going to a play tonight in Port Angeles with some friends; they'd had these plans for months before I decided to go to the dance, so while all of us are out tonight Emily was going to babysit Matt over at her house.

"As long as I remain uninjured, he can stay," I conceded.

"Megan Taylor, please tell me that isn't what you're going to wear to the dance?" Leah said, coming into my room, a soda in her hands.

"Nope," I promised.

After I got out of the shower I put on a pair of white and blue stripped shorts with an orange tie in the front and a large white shirt with sleeves that go down to my elbows that had blue and orange designs on it, I also put on a pair of blue knitted socks. Even though it was April still it was pretty cold outside but the house was kept nice and warm and with all the people in the room, as well as, the heated styling instruments we were going to use I figured I wouldn't get cold in this.

"I'm not going to put my dress on now and I just don't feel like walking around in my underwear with you all here," I told her.

"We're all girls, you know" Leah said, sitting down in my desk chair.

I rolled my eyes.

Out of every girl I knew, Leah had to be the one that was the most comfortable with nudity, I think it came with the fact that she has to be around and see the boys naked, and them her, when they phase quickly around one another.

"So I take it Kim's not here yet and that was you at the door?" I asked, folding the towel I was using before in my hands.

"Yep, sorry to disappoint," She joked.

"Does this mean we have to wait for Kim?" I asked, ignoring Leah's comment.

"Yep." Claire told me smiling as she got up from the bed and went to my stereo to turn on some music.

"Why?" Leah asked her.

"Cause you know she'll be pissed if we don't," Emily answered for her, handing Matt off to Leah as she did so.

It was weird, seeing hard, tough Leah literally melt when Matt was put in her arms. Apparently Leah has a soft spot for babies, who know?

"Finally!" Claire yelled, causing us all to look at her and then follow her gaze toward my bedroom door.

Kim stood there in sweatpants and a tank top, unzipping her hoodie, rolling her eyes at Claire's dramatics.

"Hey, I didn't hear the doorbell," Haley commented.

"I think the music up here's too loud, cause Jay let me in and told me to just come up," Kim told us with a shrug, walking into my room and hanging her garment bag with her dress in it on the back of my closet door, next to where mine was hanging.

"So since Kim is here are we ready to start?" Emily asked, walking into my bathroom, grabbing the towel I had in my hand from me and taking it with her.

"Yep, we're ready," Haley smiled, walking over and ushering Kim and I into the bathroom as well.

We spent the next few hours getting ready, first we each told them what we wanted and they gave their opinions and once we got everything settled, Haley dried my hair and then Emily styled it as Claire and Leah started on Kim's make-up in my bedroom.

Once each of us was done with that, they switched us and as a team Haley and Emily did Kim's hair while Claire and Leah did my make-up. Matt watched from his place on the bedroom floor where he sat in his carrier, blinking his little brown eyes up at us as the girls worked on my face. When they were finished with me, my hair and face looked gorgeous and looking totally wrong with my frumpy pajamas.

While we waited for Kim to get done Leah ran downstairs and came back up with some grapes, which we snacked on until the other three people came out of the bathroom, one of them looking very pretty and sophisticated. After Kim and I praised them all for their work we politely asked them to leave so we could get dressed, they did as we asked, Haley taking the baby with her and Leah, being possessive, and doing the same with the grapes.

We both then changed out of our clothes and into our dresses, Kim in the bathroom and me in my bedroom. Once we were changed Kim grabbed the paper bag she brought over that held her shoes and other accessories and I took mine from around my room. Finished getting ready Kim stood in front of me as I sat down on my bed to put my shoes on and asked me how she looked.

I looked at her, standing tall in her full-length aquamarine colored empire waist dress, it was strapless and the top was jeweled then flowed into a softly pleated skirt. She wore sparkly silver, strappy high heels with it, adding height to her. Around her neck she wore a simple necklace, it was one small diamond held on a dainty silver chain, matching the stud earrings she wore. In her hand she held a silvery gray clutch that had small little fake diamond sewn into it. Her make-up was light and natural and her dark hair had been straightened and then put into a fancy up-do, a few stands strategically hanging down her neck and also framing her face. She looked amazing and I told her so, causing her to smile widely.

I stood up after I got my shoes on and then finished getting ready, when I was done I stood in front of my full length mirror and surveyed my outfit.

"You look great, Meg, really," Kim told me honestly with a smile.

The dress I choose was red and full-length, it was form fitting in the top then flowed loosely the farther down it went. On the left side under my breasts was some jewels that went up and across to the right side up my body and then into the strap on my right shoulder, leaving my left shoulder bare. I chose to forgo a necklace and rings, not even wearing my M and P necklace or my flower ring, I just simply wore a pair of silver dangly earring with four little diamonds going down. I wore strappy, black heels, they were the ones I had worn on my little date with Jay during the summer; the heels were tall but shorter than Kim's. Clutched in my left hand was a black clutch, the top part where it locked though, was silver. My make-up, too, was light but darker and more dramatic than Kim's going more for the old Hollywood feel. My hair was in a deep part and curled, going down my back and laying gracefully on my shoulders.

I looked great if I could say so myself.

"Your right," I told Kim, nodding my head.

"I know," Kim said, smiling cheekily at me.

I shook my head at her and stepped away from the mirror, going over to my dresser and grabbing the perfume bottle I had on top of there to dab some on my skin.

"Oh, hey, did I tell you what Tara gave me the other day?" Kim asked, coming to stand next to me.

Tara had been around a lot lately, her and Seth were growing closer, though you could tell there was something holding her back from really giving into her friendship with Seth, but Seth was just vying his time before he officially asked her out. Tara had been sitting at our lunch table with us the last few weeks, even managing to bring Alexa over with her. Paul was definitely right before, the two of them were definitely interesting together. They seemed to be opposites; Seth was like I called him before, sweet, little Seth and Tara, we learned, defiantly had a knack for getting into trouble. The day Claire, Kim and I had spent shopping Tara had apparently spent that day getting arrested in Forks.

What Embry told us the next day was that Tara called The Diner from the Forks police station and Embry had sent Seth down to bail her out, well not really bail, she had just gotten into an altercation with somebody and wasn't being charged with anything, she just needed a ride home. But what we later learned was that it ended up being a good thing because Seth had actually spent a few hours with her after he picked her up and then a few more later that night when he returned her jacket that she had forgotten in his truck. But really, their relationship was defiantly going to be interesting to watch as it progresses.

"What did she give you?" I asked, responding to what Kim had said earlier.

"Look," Kim said, I turned my head her way and saw that she was holding up a small foil packet.

"Oh my God, is that a…" I let my sentence trail off in shock.

"Yeah" Kim nodded, laughing. "She cornered me after work the other and gave this to me telling me that even though Jared's hot and that our babies would look super cute that she doesn't think we want those babies right now, and then she gave me this,"

"Holy crap, really?" I asked, astonished.

"Yeah, actually she gave me two and told me to give one to you," Kim told me, wiggling the condom in my direction, indicating that I should take it.

"Oh, geez," I said, taking the offending object and holding it away from my body between two fingers, as if it was something bad and disgusting. Kim laughed as I let it drop onto the dresser.

"I told her that you and Paul probably wouldn't need it, cause I figure your not into the whole clichéd losing your virginity after prom, or a prom like dance, thing. I'm right, aren't I?" Kim said.

I blushed and said, "Yeah, your right," because that was true, if Paul and I had sex tonight it defiantly wouldn't be because I was going to lose my virginity, I'd already taken care of that.

"No way," Kim whispered, staring at me wide eyed with shock.

"What?" I asked.

"No way, you'd tell me wouldn't you? You would, right?"

"Tell you what?" I asked confused,

"If you and Paul had sex," She said like it was obvious that she had been thinking of my sex life all along.

"Um, yeah," I said, looking away from her and feeling my face flame up even more.

"Holy shit! You already did it. You did it and didn't tell me!" Kim screeched, clutching onto my arm.

"Be quiet," I hissed, swiping at her hands, getting her to release me, "I don't need everyone to know,"

"Does _anyone_ know?" She whispered, leaning in close to me.

"Leah figured it out." I told her softly.

"Leah knew! You told Leah but not me?" She freaked.

"I didn't mean to tell her. Like I said she figured it out, she made a joke and I reacted differently than I should have and she came to her own conclusion," I told her.

"I can't believe this," Kim murmured.

"I'm supposed to be your best friend," she said, this part louder.

"You are," I told her, "It just happened right before I found out about my dad and then I was dealing with some stuff and then I just didn't really think about it. Besides you've been busy lately, always with Claire or Jared or working with Embry, so don't get all self righteous on me," I said.

"I'm sorry," She said softly after a moment, casting her eyes down toward my carpeted floor. "You're right though, we've both been busy and you've been doing your thing and I've been doing mine and we haven't really done anything just us lately. I can see why you didn't tell me,"

"I didn't keep it from you in purpose, the information just kind of got lost in the shuffle," I said.

Kim smiled. "What shuffle?"

"I don't know," I shrugged with an eye roll, "The shuffle of life?"

"I guess that works," Kim said, "So I'm thinking maybe you should have that now,"

Kim pointed to the square packet that was lying all innocently on my dresser.

"Um, okay," I said, picking it up and putting it into my clutch with my ID, cell phone, mine and Paul's tickets to get in to the dance, and some money.

Kim smiled. "We're cool right?" She asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling at her.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Claire called through the door as she knocked loudly.

"Yes, why?" I yelled back.

"Paul and Jared just got here and are insisting you come downstairs now whether your ready or not," She said, opening the door and poking her head in.

"Is Haley forcing them to take pictures?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah." Claire smiled, "Oh, and you uncles out there too, Haley made him come out of the office, so were all basically waiting for you two,"

"We'll be down in a sec." I told her, Claire nodded and shut the door.

"You ready?" I asked, looking over at Kim and straightening my shoulders.

"Oh, yeah," Kim smiled.

Grabbing my hand in hers, she gave it a quick squeeze then headed toward the door, I followed right behind her.

"Okay, so I'm gonna go down first and then after a minute you come down, okay?" Kim asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Why can't we just go down together?" I asked.

"Because this way we both get their undivided attention and get to make our own entrances," Kim said like it was obvious.

"Okay," I said, nodding my head like I actually understood her reasoning, which I didn't.

"See you downstairs," Kim said, smiling widely before she descended the stairs.

From my spot I could see the flash of Haley's camera and hear the voices of everyone downstairs as they complimented Kim on how lovely she looked. After a moment and a rather loud throat clearing from downstairs, I assumed it was Kim's was of telling me to get my ass downstairs, I took a deep breathe and slowly walked down the stairs, holding on the banister for supports so I didn't trip in my heels and fall.

Half way down I raised my head and smiled as I saw everyone waiting at the base of the stairs. I smiled widely when I saw Paul. He stood big and tall, smiling widely in a nice black suit, wearing a white shirt underneath and a red tie that matched perfectly with my dress. In his hand he held a white corsage and when his eyes met mine his smile grew impossibly bigger. I could see the flash of Haley's camera go off as she snapped pictures, but I was too busy to really look at the camera because my eyes were solely trained on Paul.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs Paul walked forward and with his free hands he reached for mine, intertwining our fingers together as my palm met his. Tugging gently on my hand, Paul pulled me closer to him and leaned down so his face was close to mine, his lips brushing softly against mine as he talked.

"You look beautiful. Absolutely stunning, baby," Paul said his voice soft and honest.

I looked up at him, my eyes full of love.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome, dashing even," I told him.

Paul laughed then quickly pressed his lips to mine in a gently kiss. I wiped the small smudge of lipstick off his face with a laugh when he pulled back. Letting go of my hand, Paul brought his other one up and slid the corsage on my wrist. I told him it was beautiful and thanked him. Paul just smiled down and me and shyly confessed that his mom had helped him pick it out, causing me to laugh lightly and brush my lips against his cheek in a kiss, trying my hardest not to get anymore lipstick on him.

"Meg!" Emily squealed, interrupting our moment, "You look so pretty,"

I turned toward her.

"Thanks," I said.

I saw Jay come closer my peripheral vision and turned toward him.

"You look gorgeous, Meg." Jay said, hugging me. "So grown up,"

"Thank you," I said softly, really meaning it when I saw Jay look down at me with such a gentle expression. Jay squeezed me once more than stepped back to allow Haley to come closer and fawn over me.

"Okay, people," Claire starts loudly, "Then need to get going soon or they'll be late,"

I looked at her like she was crazy; we still needed to go to dinner and the dance doesn't even start for another hour.

"Oh, let me get some more pictures!" Haley called out, rushing over to us and placing us where she wanted us, up against the wall.

I ended up standing in between Jared and Paul for the first one, Kim was on the other side of Jared, who, like Paul, was in a nice black suit, but with a bowtie matching Kim's dress.

"You clean up nice," I told him, elbowing him gently in the arm.

"You too," Jared smiled at me.

"Okay, now…" Haley trailed off, for the next few minutes the four of us stood for numerous pictures, listening and moving when Haley demanded us to switch positions or to smile wider and not look like we were being tortured.

I told her we might not look like that if she wasn't torturing us with all this picture taking crap. Haley rolled her eyes and promised that 'this is the last one', which ended up being about the forth last one that she said. She eventually stopped once she got all the different poses she wanted, Paul and I together, him behind me his arms wrapped around my waist. Paul and I kissing. Paul slipping the corsage on my wrist again. Haley made Kim and Jared do those same ones. Them we did ones with just Kim and I, then just Jared and I, then one of just Kim and Paul. Then group ones in all different poses, taking two or so of each because she insisted we needed funny ones. I think the four of us all simultaneously sighed when Haley finally put her camera down and stepped back.

"Thank God that's over," Jared said, his voice booming loudly.

"Jared! Be nice," Haley admonished.

"Sorry Aunt Haley, but I bet everyone's on the same page as me with that," He said, giving her a small smile, hardly bothered by her chastising him.

I nodded my head, agreeing with him. Haley narrowed her eyes at the both of us. Kim and Paul were smart and kept quiet.

"You'll be thanking me one day, when you want to look back and remember this night,"

"Yeah, yeah," I said. Jared mumbled something similar to her.

"We really should be going now," Kim said, before Jared or I could get our selves into more trouble, you'd think he and I were actually related at times like these. I nodded at her and the four of us headed toward the door.

"Oh, wait," Haley, "Meg can you just take one more picture, please?"

I sighed loudly and looked at her, silently asking if she was serious.

"I want one with you and Matt," She pleaded. I gave in.

"Fine," I said.

Leah walked over to me laughing at my misfortune and handed Matt over to me. I settled him against my hip, making sure to keep my other hand on his back to keep him from falling backwards. With two clicks and flashes of her camera Haley was finally finished with pictures, for real this time, and came over to take Matt from me. I handed his over gratefully, so eager to get out of here.

With a round of hugs and one final round of everyone telling us how great we looked, we were finally out the door and safely in Paul's truck as he drove down the street. Since it was La Push and nothing was too terribly extravagant, nobody usually rented limousine for dances, not even the Senior Ball, leavening us to go to the dance in Paul's truck, which I didn't mind in the least. Last week we had all talked about where we wanted to go to eat before the dance and we had unanimously chosen to just go to The Diner. We got strange looks when we walked in and a smile from Embry's mom, who was working up front tonight. She told us to take the four seater table near the back, which we did.

When I told Paul that I was surprised we were the only ones going to the dance here, he told me that most of the kids going to the dance usually go to the fancy restaurants in Port Angeles. I nodded my head in understanding, knowing that if I had gone to a dance like this in Monterey that I too would have probably gone to some over priced restaurant before the dance, because for some reason that's just what you do. But luckily Paul, Kim, Jared, and I were changing things up and not doing that. By the time we had stopped talking and had finished our burgers it was time to head over to the school.

Because this is La Push and there aren't any big ball rooms around or that big of a student body all dances were held in the high school gym, including the Senior Ball. Claire told me that the dance committee, which I didn't even know we had, made sure the Senior Ball was really nice and that the gym was decorated better than at any other dance, of course Claire was hearing this information second hand from other people, considering she didn't have any first hand experience, but I was hoping she was right. Paul parked the truck in the semi-crowded school parking lot then after he got out he came around to my door to help me out, Jared did the same for Kim. Slipping my arm trough Paul's, my hand resting in the crook of his elbow, we walked into the school and to the gym.

Kim took her tickets out of her clutch, prompting me to do the same and we gave them to the teacher chaperon that stood at the door, taking tickets and welcoming us to the dance. When we walked into the gym I was pleasantly surprised to see that Claire was right, it did really look good.

There was a small stage set up where a DJ was playing music, there were balloon arches and other smaller balloon bouquets around the room as well as streamers strategically placed around the room. There was a long table in the back set up with a punch bowl as well as other soft drinks and snacks. Medium round tables were set up around the edges of the room, with six chairs per table, leaving just enough room in the middle of the gym for dancing. It seemed like almost every senior was there along with some lower classman who were accompanying the seniors. Everyone was dressed really nicely, girls were in fancy dresses like Kim and I, some were short and others were big and poufy, the guys were dressed similar to Paul and Jared, in black or white suits with different colored ties or bowties, there was even some joker in one of those ugly powder blue contraptions, causing me to nudge Kim and us to laugh lightly.

Since Paul and Jared were so tall and able to see above the other student's heads, Kim and I told them to look for an empty table for us, they found one rather quickly and we maneuvered our way over there, Kim and I setting our clutches down on the table when we got there. Paul immediately dragged me out onto the make shift dance floor, where he pulled me tight against him, his hands securely on my hips, and moved us in time to the up beat music that blared from the speakers. I don't know when Kim and Jared joined us, my attention had been completely on Paul, but when I turned my head I saw them dancing next to us.

When a popular song came on that Kim loved she screeched excitedly and grabbed my arm, taking me away from Paul to dance with her. Paul and Jared simply stopped dancing and watched the two of us, dance around and have fun together, laughing loudly and carefree. A slow song came on a little while after that, causing Paul and Jared to smile and extract us from one another and take us back into their arms.

Paul wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me gently to him so we were chest to chest. My arms came up and wrapped loosely around his neck, and I laid head on his hard, broad chest.

"Are you having fun?" Paul asked, his warm breathe tickling my ear as he spoke.

"Yeah," I giggled.

"You're a much better dancer than I thought you'd be," I commented lightly.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Mmm, well than, you dance pretty well too," Paul told me, kissing the spot beneath my ear.

"Liar," I sang.

"We both know I suck at dancing," I said truthfully.

I wasn't totally terrible at is, but I wasn't really great either. I could feel Paul's chest shake under me as he failed at concealing his laughter.

"Okay, fine you caught me. But yeah, you're not the best." He said, trying to ease the blow.

I lifted my head from his chest and looked up at him. Paul gave me a small smile and leaned down and kissed me gently.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," I mumbled, brushing my lips against his, in a feather light touch.

The music changed then to a fast song causing everyone to split apart and for bodies to bump into on another as they moved around the dance floor. We danced for a long time, only stopping to get refreshments when Kim or I were parched. I danced with Paul mostly but I also danced with Kim some and even Jared, Paul was nice enough to let him dance with me during a slow song, Jared's argument of 'She's basically my cousin man, I need to at least dance with her once,' won Paul over enough and found me in Jared's arms for about half a slow song before he and Paul traded Kim and I back to our respective partners, causing us to laugh loudly at the boys' antics.

About half way through the dance, I was once again wrapped happily in Paul's arms for another slow song- Jared told us his theory of how he thinks someone bribed the DJ to play lots of slow song, but that he wasn't complaining because it meant having Kim in his arms all night.

Paul had looked at me and jokingly said, "What he said, but you know about you, not Kim. No offence to Kim or anything."

My head was resting on Paul's shoulder and his arms were tightly wound around my waist. I kissed his neck lightly and he reciprocated by placing a kiss on the top of my head. With a happy sigh I thought about how I wanted to just freeze this moment, not wanting it to end, because being here in Paul's arms like this, was perfect.

Unfortunately, that perfection was abruptly ruined and ripped away from me with one loud high pitch wolf howl, sounding impossibly close and loudly over the music in the gym. At the exact same time Paul's phone which was in his inside coat pocket vibrated.

Paul froze immediately, causing me to look up. Letting go of me with one arm he got out his phone and read the text message. After reading it he turned his head toward Jared, who also had his phone out. He shared a look with Jared and with a nod of his head Jared quickly leaned down and whispered something to Kim before pushing her toward Paul and me before taking off running out of the gym.

I looked up at Paul panicked. Paul let go of my waist before grabbing my hand in one of his and then Kim's with the other, hurriedly he brought us over to our table, letting us go long enough to scoop up our purses and shove them into our arms before grabbing us once again and dragging us out of the gym with him. Moving quickly, Kim and I stumbled along after him as we made our way to Paul's truck. He tucked us both into the backseat before hopping into the driver's seat and taking off out of the parking lot and down the road. Paul was driving faster than he should have and was probably breaking a lot of traffic laws right now, but since it was late there weren't many other cars on the road and there were rarely ever police around anyways.

"Paul?" I asked, my voice small and panicked.

Kim's hand grabbed onto mine and we clutched each other for support or just to know that the other was there. Paul didn't say anything, he just continued to drive fast, his hands balled into fists around the steering wheel, if I wasn't so panicked I'd make a joke about how surprised I was that the steering wheel wasn't broken yet, because it looked like Paul was holding it in a death drip. Turning the car roughly, Paul skidded to a park in front of Sam and Emily's house. The neighborhood was dark but the light's shone bright inside the little house.

Paul got out and yanked the backdoor open, pulling Kim and I out of the car and to the house. Paul didn't knock, just simply threw the front door open and pushed us inside. Kim just gave Paul a look and walked inside toward the kitchen.

But I stayed firmly planted by the door, I grabbed Paul's wrist when he turned to leave.

"Paul!" I said my voice high and sharp. He stopped immediately.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, on the verge of panic.

"One of the vampires is around and Seth is tailing him." Paul said, turning to look at me.

Looking serious Paul grabbed my hands in his two large ones and looked me straight in the eye.

"Meg, I need you to stay inside okay? I need to go help them but I need you to be safe okay?" Paul said, sending a look out the door and toward the forest.

"Okay," I nodded.

"I love you, remember that," Paul told me, leaning down to kiss me hard.

"Don't say that. Promise me you'll be okay, promise you'll come back to me," I said, holding his face in my hands.

"I promise okay? But I need to go. I love you," Paul said, pulling my hands from his face.

"I love you to," I said softly, as he smiled tightly at me and turned to leave, slamming the front door shut behind him.

I stood there, still as a statue, shocked by the turn of events. A moment later Emily came over, Matt in her arms, and locked the front door, even the deadbolt. With a look my way, Emily smiled sadly at me.

"Here, hold your brother, he'll cheer you up," Emily said, handing Matt my way.

I took him without complaint and rested him on my hip. I smiled down at him sadly and kissed his forehead.

"It'll be okay," I said to him, but I was actually trying to convince myself. Emily placed a small hand on my back and led me to the kitchen where Kim and Claire were.

"They'll be okay right?" I asked, sitting down at the kitchen table, setting Matt in my lap.

Kim and Claire who were leaning on the counter both sighed sadly.

"Yes," Kim said her voice strong and sure.

"They better be," Claire said her voice hopeful.

"They'll all be fine," Emily said, her tone motherly, consoling us all with just that.

"They know what they're doing," She added a minute later, her eyes darting toward the kitchen window.

"I disagree," the voice was cold, smooth and bone chilling.

The hairs on the back of my neck prickled as we all whipped around. Standing by the back door stood a man with pale skin, blood red eyes, and looking stunningly similar to my father. I was in shock. My dead father stood in front of me.

He looked the same, yet different. His tanned skin was now white, his brown eyes red, but his features were the same. He had the same hair as last time I saw him, brown and short, yet still a little longer than I remember, his jaw clench was the same and the moment I saw it I realized that this was very bad. My father was a vampire and he was standing right before me. Not good. _So_, not good.

"Leave," He said, looking at the three women behind me.

"Now!" My dad growled.

With wide eyes and a small scream Kim, Emily, and Claire raced out of the kitchen, Kim stopped at the doorway and looked at me. I stood up, cradling Matt protectively in my arms.

"Not you," My dad said, his eyes glowing bright and evil as they connected with mine.

"Meg!" Kim hissed.

My dad's sharp eyes turned toward her.

"If you don't leave now, I'll kill you," He threatened. Her eyes grew wide along with mine.

"Kim! Go!" I yelled, not taking his threat lightly, like I would have if he was human.

Kim shot me a desperate look but with my eyes I pleaded for her to leave, I could handle what would happen to me, but I couldn't handle it if anything happened to Kim because of me. With one last torn look my way, Kim ran out of the kitchen, the loud bang of the front door shutting indicating that she was outside with Claire and Emily and that I was now alone with my vampire father and my innocent little baby brother, firmly held in my arms.

"Those wolves out there are seriously stupid." He said it like this whole conversation was going to be normal. That seeing my father, who's supposed to be dead, right now was just an average thing in life.

"You won't believe how easy it was for John to distract them while I find you. And I hear you involved with one of the wolves. How stupid of you Megan. I thought you had better taste than that. Besides haven't I told you how love never lasts? You're gonna get your heart broken and then I'm gonna laugh." He did just that then, my dad laughed, it was a musical sound that I would think sounded very pretty if it wasn't so scary and didn't send my inside churning.

"And don't you look fancy. I hope you didn't spend any of my money to buy that. You know how I feel about things like that." He said.

"You're supposed to be dead," I said the first thing that came to mind. The thing that I'd been thinking since I saw him here, standing in Sam and Emily's kitchen. My dad sneered at me.

"Disappointed?" He asked rhetorically, at least that's what I'm assuming because I kept my mouth shut and didn't answer the question.

"You're a vampire," I stated the obvious, "How'd that happen?"

"Well," he began, taking a step forward, "Since you knew I was dead, I'm assuming you know how it happened,"

I nodded my head.

"God damned dear came out into the road, Cindy, the bitch, screamed and freaked me out, I turned the wheel and crashed. If it weren't for her, I would have just hit the stupid dear. But no, I had to crash and almost kill us. Well," My dad smiles evilly, "I did kill her,"

"But how'd you not die?" I asked, holding Matt tighter and thinking that I really wish he wasn't here right now. I wished he was somewhere safe and far, far away from the man in front of me.

"John. That's the guy who turned me into a vampire. The one that's distracting your little friends right now. He came across us, saw I was still alive then pulled me out before the car blew up. I was dying so he changed me. I went through three days of complete hell for this," He gestured to himself.

I kept my eyes locked on his face.

"John turned me into a monster," Dad added.

"You were a monster before," I said, my voice soft and low, barely above a whisper, but he heard me anyways with his increased hearing ability.

His eyes narrowed at me causing a shiver to rack through my body.

"You're lucky I don't care what you think Megan. Or I'd feel the need to do something very bad to you for saying something like that," he told me.

I sucked in a deep breathe.

"But no matter, I don't care about you." He said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

That question was the one I'd been wanting to ask him my whole life, but never had the courage, but somehow as my dad stood here in front of me as a vampire I finally find it. Something inside me told me that this is the last opportunity I'll ever get.

"Why's what? Why don't I care about you? Have you ever taken a good look at yourself Megan? Because if you had, you wouldn't be asking me that," He said. "But still like I said, I don't care about you,"

"Then why are you here?" I asked my voice forcibly calm.

"Because I'm here for my child. My only child," He told me.

His eyes for the first time moving from me to Matt who was fast asleep in my arms. I tightened my hold on him the instant my dad's eyes turned his way.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused and terrified.

"You don't know do you?" Dad tilted his head to the side, like examining me from a different angle would change things. "Your precious Uncle Jay never told you? Now that's something. And I here I thought Jay would blurt it out the second I died or better yet the second you ran to him crying about how your daddy," he spits the word out through clenched teeth, "kicked your sorry ass out of his house,"

"Can you get to your point?" I pressed, wanting to know what the hell Jay has to do with anything.

"You're not my daughter Megan. I'm not your biological father," He said clearly, his voice ringing out honestly for the first time in my life. He smiled smugly at my shocked face.

"I'm not…You're not… What?" I asked confused.

My dad, no he's not my dad, Kyle, he's just Kyle.

Kyle laughed darkly.

"Your mother Lily, that bitch," Kyle shook his head. "She had an affair. It had been going on for _years_, before I found out. She didn't even have the guts to tell me. I had to find out by reading her journals. Then, _then _she goes accusing me of invading her privacy by reading her journal, which she clearly left opened in plain sight. She wrote about where she met him, what happened, how it started, she wrote about everything."

Kyle's voice was hard and I could clearly see the anger in his red eyes.

"Lily had an affair, had a kid with that bastard, then told me the kid was mine, made me believe that the child I didn't want was mine, she made me believe that she still loved me. You want to know where your name comes from?" His sudden question startled me.

I could only nod my head.

"You were named after that bastard's mother." Kyle spat.

Apparently my biological father didn't have a name; he was just simply, the bastard.

"Megan was her name. She went by Meg. Your mother wrote about her. About how happy the woman was about the baby, then how devastated everyone was when she died weeks later." Kyle's voice was calm like he's telling a happy little story but the clenching of his jaw, narrowed angry eyes, and hands balled into fists gave away his true feelings.

"I found all this out the day before she died. You, Megan," He says my name like it disgusts him, "You were with Jay. I found the journal, Lily and I argued, she told me she was leaving me, I kicked her out. She ran straight to her lover. The two of them got into a car accident the next day. They both died… thankfully." He said the last part happily, and I think that's the only part of this little story that he liked.

"But unfortunately there was a little slip up in this happily ever after. That was you," He told me, nodding at me and looking at me like I did it on purpose.

"Lily, the little liar, put my name on your birth certificate. Meaning I was legally your father and obligated to take care of you now that she was dead. At first I hated the idea, but then I started liking it," the evil smile was back and I stiffened significantly.

"I loved Lily very much Megan, you have to understand that. I loved her and she betrayed me. And then there was you, who was the one thing Lily loved the most in the world, more than me, probably more than that bastard.

"On the plus side you looked just like her. So I took you, and then I took everything out on you, just to get back at her for what she did to me. It helped that you're such a disappointment. Such a fucking screw up."

I swallowed thickly upon hearing that. I had gotten to the point where I was relieved to never have to hear this from him again, now it was like a nightmare coming back to haunt me.

"You were a screw up from the moment you were born. You came out a freaking girl," he laughed darkly, like it was forced. "I should have known something was up then, I should have known I wasn't really the dad. My family only has boys, it's been that was for generations. And then here came you, this_ girl._" He said that like it was the worst possible thing I could have ever done.

"That really should have been my first clue. I mean look," Kyle gestures to Matt, I stiffen even more.

"Apparently, I'm not wrong about the boy thing. Lily was pregnant once before did you know that?"

I shook my head but don't tell him that there's no way I would have known that because nobody tells me anything about her.

"It was a boy. She had a miscarriage. And then she gets pregnant with you and you're a _girl. _No!" He roars, before lowering his voice once again. "That doesn't happen to me, I only make boys. And I deserve my son. God took one away from me already; he's not taking the other."

Kyle's eyes were locked onto Matt now and the fear inside me was so overwhelming that I had to press my lips together to stop myself from screaming. I took a step back and Kyle's eyes narrowed visibly into slits at the movement and he took a quick step forward. In a blink of an eye he was right in front of me and I was shaking with fear. I saw one of his hands come up slowly, as if to touch Matt and my fear kicked into over drive.

Not knowing what to do, I quickly turn my back to him, my arms covering Matt. I felt a cold hand on my back, lightly, and fear set into me permanently. His hand wrapped around my shoulder and pushed me to the ground. I caught myself with one arm; the other was a crossed Matt's body, my hand cradling his head and my arm keeping his securely to me. My knee had hit the floor and I winced when I shifted some of my weight onto them, the end of my dress wrapped around my legs, causing me to slip some as I did so.

"Don't you try to keep my son from me, you bitch!" Kyle yelled, bending down and pulling on my arm.

It was the one I had been using to hold myself up, not the one holding Matt, who I could hear was waking up, but with a sudden and intense jerk of my arm being taken out form under me, I lost my balance and the side of my face crashed to the floor, catching my fall. Kyle held my arm tightly until it was fully broken from his tight grip and vampire strength, I cried out in pain as Kyle continued to pull it behind my back. It didn't help that I turned on my side slightly to not squish Matt, causing me to be lying on my broken arm a little.

Matt was screaming now, right into my ear and I couldn't do anything. Kyle let go of my arm and nudged me none too gently with his foot causing me to scream loudly.

"Shut up!" He screamed.

I was having trouble breathing, and the pain from my arm was pure torture. The only thing I could think to do in my pain was hold onto Matt tighter, even though I knew it wouldn't be enough against a vampire.

"I'm taking my son now. And you can't do a damn thing about it," Kyle hissed, bending down toward me.

I could feel the coldness from his body around me, I knew this was it. I closed my eyes and a moment later the cold was gone and Matt was still in my arms. I kept my eyes shut tightly, waiting for Kyle's next attack.

I tried to hug Matt tighter to me but it was no use, the pain from my arm was scorching and was spreading to my shoulder, my head hurt, and I was having a hard time breathing. I closed my eyes again as I let out another short scream of agony.

I squeezed my eyes tight and gave into the pain.

**********V**********

There was screaming.

A baby's shriek in my ear.

A higher cold voice somewhere else, sounding somewhere far away.

A deep voice yelling a name.

I closed my eyes again.

The small body next to me moved, and then left my arms completely.

I screamed this time.

I could hear voices.

Deep, rough voices.

They were saying something, I couldn't understand.

Someone was still screaming, I think it might have been me.

I closed my eyes again.

The voices were closer, and I was warmer, the cold was gone and nowhere to be seen.

I could hear it, the deep voice, saying something over and over, repeating the same thing.

I kept my eyes shut but tried to concentrate.

"Meg! Meg. Meg. Meg. Meg." It said.

I know that voice, I think.

It's….

It's…

"Meg, please baby, stay with me." It said again.

His voice was last thing I heard before I let the darkness swallow me whole.

**********V**********

**********V**********

**********V**********

**********V**********

**********V**********

**AN: So, what did you think? I hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the cliffie but it just had to end here. I really hope you all aren't disappointed with this or the way things turned out. But I had this planned from the very beginning, this was always the way things were going to go. And I promise that there will be more of an explanation for some things next chapter. I'm sorry if I got anything dealing with the dance wrong, I've only gone to one high school dance and that was homecoming in 9th grade, which was a while ago, so I'm sorry if things aren't actually like I described. Meg's outfits along with Kim's outfit for this chapter are on my profile page. And thank you to everyone for reading.  
**

_**REVIEW**_


	34. The End Part One

**AN: Hi! So here's the next chapter. It's the first of two parts, it was originally supposed to be just one chapter but then it got over 20, 000 words and I still wasn't done, so I decided to split it and edit and post this part so you'd all get a chapter and not have to wait any longer. So with that in mind, if all of your questions aren't answered in this chapter, which they probably won't be, they should be answered in Part Two. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Also, if you find the beginning of this chapter confusing at first, don't worry because it goes back to normal soon. **

CH-34: The End- Part One

I blinked once.

Twice.

Three times.

There's a bright light.

I blinked and it's gone.

I heard voices…I think.

I saw the light again but it went away just as quickly as it came.

I think maybe I'm dreaming, but I don't know about what.

I felt something poke into my hand.

I think maybe someone's talking to me.

Maybe.

I don't know.

I felt heavy.

I blinked again.

One more time.

I can't help it.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness consume me.

**********V**********

"Megan? Megan can you hear me?" A high female voice asked.

I think I tried to nod or something.

"Its Meg, she goes by Meg," Another female voice said, this one familiar.

I knew that voice.

It's….

It's….

Kim….

I go deeper into the darkness.

**********V**********

"Meg? Can you hear me? My names Darcy and I'm going to have to put this mask over your mouth okay? So don't worry when you feel it," The first voice from earlier said.

I tried to move my hand in acknowledgement.

"Okay, I'm putting the mask on now," Darcy said.

I felt something slide over my mouth and nose and then feel air rushing into me and to my lungs.

I tried to cough, but it hurt too much.

I blinked again and saw a blurry face hovering above me.

I closed my eyes and opened them again.

The face was still there.

"Meg, can you see me?" The face asked.

I think it's a woman.

I tried to nod, but my head hurt and so did the rest of me.

"Can you understand me?"

I tried to give her a thumbs up but the movement sent a jolting pain threw me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Are you in pain right now?" Darcy asked.

I tried to move my lips but the mask made it hard.

Darcy took that as an affirmative and then I felt a heavy sense of sleep come over me.

I blinked.

And then my eyes stayed closed.

**********V**********

The first thing I think when I come to is that I still hurt. My whole body aches, from my head all the way down to my toes. My eyes felt heavy and dry but I pried them open anyways and was met with a large white room that was unfamiliar to me. I was in a small, bed with scratchy sheets in a cold, sterile environment. I turned my head to the right and see a door, half-way open. And then to the left to see some machines, one that was making an incessant beeping noise. Gazing around at the rest of my surrounding, I concluded that I was in the hospital, but how I got here I have no clue about.

I look down at myself and see that I'm no longer in my red dress but in a blue hospital gown, one of those papery thin things that are open in the back. I also see that there's a blue cast on my left arm, going from my knuckles to right before my elbow, my casted arm is also in a deep blue sling, tied around my opposite shoulder. What the hell happened to me? I wondered. I tried to think back, tried to remember something, anything. I remembered the senior ball, then being rushed to Sam and Emily's house because of the vampires coming back, then I remember my dad as a vampire, but he's actually not my dad because my mom had an affair.

That's when I remembered the rest-

Kyle wanting to take Matt.

Me holding him to the ground hoping to protect him any way I can.

Kyle grabbing my arm.

My head falling to the ground.

Having trouble breathing.

Screaming.

Matt's little body being taken away from me.

I started to panic then when I couldn't remember anything else about Matt, I don't know if my dad succeeded and took him or what the hell happened. My heart rate increased and I know that because the beeping on the monitor got faster, but I couldn't calm down, I needed to know that Matt was okay. Someone rushed into the room, throwing the door open, I saw that it was Haley, holding Matt securely in her arms, followed by Jay and someone wearing light pink scrubs.

They all rushed over to me, but my heart was still beating faster than it should, even though I could see Matt right in front of me, seemingly safe and sound. They couldn't get me to stop hyperventilating with their calm words so they made a choice and when the nurse plunged something into the IV line that's connected to my hand, the one not in the sling and cast, I felt myself relax and then my mind got fuzzy and my eyes drooped until they were closed and I was asleep.

**********V**********

The next time I woke up I was calmer and still a little groggy from the medicine they gave me. My eyes fluttered open and closed numerous times before I could get them to stay open. I noticed that the room was now dark, with the exception of a small amount of light coming from the hallway where the door was still half-way open, sending light into the room, casting part of the room into a soft glow of yellow light. I saw that the curtains the covered the windows were now open and showing a night sky. I wondered how long I'd been here and what day it is. I shifted slightly to get more comfortable, but only actually sent pain ripping through my body, causing me to tense and stop all movement. I realized then that my arm hurt, so did my ribs, and I had a headache.

I groaned softly, the sound prompting a whimper from another person in the room. It was then that I realized someone's hand was holding mine, the one not in the sling. I looked down and saw that it was Paul. He was sitting in a hard plastic chair near the heart monitor, one arm was folded onto the bed with his head resting on it and the other gripped my hand tightly, like he was afraid to ever let me go again. I squeezed his hand gently, just wanting to move a piece of me that didn't hurt and to see if he was really sleeping or not.

Paul's head and body snapped up and tensed at the movement and he looked over at me with disbelief. Seeing that my eyes were open and that I was alert and not freaking out, I could visibly see Paul relax, before he let out a big breathe and sighed deeply. I looked at him closer then and saw that his eyes were misted over with unshed tears.

"Paul," I said softly, trying to give him a smile that probably looked more like a grimace.

Paul broke then leaning forward and pulling my hand to his mouth as he kissed it over and over again in between mumbling my name. I could see his shoulders shaking and it wasn't until I felt the moist on my hand that I realized that Paul was crying. I pulled my hand gently, causing him to look up so I could see the tear tracks on his dark, russet cheeks and confirm what I had thought before.

My boy was crying.

"I love you," I said, feeling very relieved that he was here and the he was okay.

Paul chuckled softly through his tears. "I love you too Meg, so, so much," He said, getting off his chair and sitting down on the side of my hospital bed by my hip.

I let go of his hand and brought it to his cheek and wiped away the wetness.

"God, I love you baby. You had me so worried. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't okay," He croaked, leaning into my touch.

I looked at him sadly, and blinked away tears of my own. Thinking about how I would feel if our roles were reversed, I'd probably feel about as bad as Paul did right now.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

Paul looked at me in disbelief.

"You're the one in the hospital yet you're asking me if I'm okay?" He asked incredulously.

"Umm…Yeah." I answered shyly.

Paul shook his head at me.

"I'm okay. And now that you're awake I'm even better." He told me.

I smiled at that and pulled Paul's head down, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

"How's everyone else? I mean, everyone's okay right? What about Matt?" I asked.

Paul gave me a small smile, taking my hand and intertwining our hands.

"Everyone is fine. Matt's okay too. We got him checked out by the doctor though, just in case. But they say he's perfectly fine, he just has a couple of bruises that's it."

"So…What really happened? I mean with the…" I lowered my voice, "Vampires,"

Paul looked around the room awkwardly. "They're both dead, that's all you need to know right now. Can we talk more about this later? You just woke up, I don't want to give you all the sordid details this soon," He said. I sighed but agreed.

"Well then can you tell me what the story is then?" I asked.

"Story?" Paul looked confused.

"Yeah, the one were telling all the doctors and other people, as to why I'm like this," I said, "I mean we can't tell them a vampire did it,"

"Yeah." Paul nodded. "Sam and Emily came up with a story. Said that we left the Senior Ball early to hang out with everyone else, the girls were at the house and us guys were out doing something, and someone broke into the house when you and Matt were in the kitchen, the person was shocked to see you and did all this to you," He waved toward me. "Emily, Kim, and Claire were on the porch and didn't know anything was wrong until they heard you scream, and by the time they got there all they saw was the back of some guy running away."

"Hmmm, good story," I said, thinking that nobody should find that suspicious, it sounded pretty believable to me.

"Yeah, I guess," Paul shrugged.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, knowing there's something off about him.

"What's wrong?" Paul echoed, his voice rising slightly.

"Meg," his voice was low and soft now, he leaned closer to me. "The vampire could have killed you. And I was supposed to protect you and I failed. You're in this hospital because of me. Because I couldn't protect you." Paul looked at me his eyes sad and devastated.

"Paul Tanner, you stop thinking like that right now," I said, my voice stern.

"But-," He started.

"No," I ripped my hand away from his and used it to point at him.

"This is not your fault. This is Kyle's fault. You protected me the best you could and in no way are my injuries your fault, so you better get that through your thick skull before I go all mental on your ass," I said.

Paul looked at me, a mix between contrite and amusement.

"You do realize that even if you weren't injured that you still couldn't kick my ass right?" He teased, giving me a smile.

I rolled my eyes.

"I can get someone to do my dirty work for me," I reasoned.

"Of course," he laughed, easing the tension from the room.

"But, hey wait what did you mean by it was Kyle's fault? Did the vamp tell you his name or something? Did he tell you why he was even here?" Paul asked a look of confusion and curiosity on his face. My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"You don't know?" I asked, and then thought back trying to figure out how he would have known to begin with.

"What?" Paul asked, encouraging me to continue.

"Kyle was the vampire. But he was also my…dad." I told him.

Paul's face was one of surprise. He opened his mouth to speak twice but closed it when he lost the words.

"What?" Paul asked his voice on of disbelief.

"Yeah, it was my-" I halted in my explanation as someone walked into the room and turned on the over head light, sending the room to be filled with bright lights instantly. Squinting slightly from the sudden light, I saw that the person who came in was Jay.

"Meg," he breathed a sigh of relief as he quickly walked closer.

He looked ragged and worn down, wearing the same clothes I had seen him in when we left for the dance. His eyes were rimmed in red like he, too, had been crying and around his face you could see the start of a beard, he hasn't shaven in a few days.

"Oh, thank God," he said, as he leaned forward and cupped my right cheek in one hand and kissed me on my forehead.

"Hi," I said softly.

Jay pulled back and removed his hand from my cheek and pointed firmly at me, like I had done to Paul minutes before.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again, do you hear me?" he said.

"I'll try not to," I said sheepishly. Jay gave me a smile then.

"When did you wake up?" Jay questioned, "This one," He gestured toward Paul, "Was supposed to call me if you woke up while I was gone,"

"Sorry," Paul said to him, smiling impishly, "I kind of got distracted,"

Jay rolled his eyes. "I bet you did. So how are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"I'm okay," I said, "And as for the pain, only a little," It was a lie, the pain was very bad but they were already fawning over me, I didn't need anymore of that.

Both men looked at me calculatingly.

"Liar," Paul sang just as Jay said.

"You're lying,"

Those two know me too well.

"I'm okay," I insisted. "The pain meds will put me to sleep won't they? I don't want to sleep yet,"

"But Meg, if you're in a lot of pain, you need the meds," Jay said, concern lacing his voice.

"Please? I don't want to sleep, I want to stay up and talk to you and find out what happened," I pleaded.

"How about this, we get a nurse to give you the pain meds, you sleep, and right when you wake up tomorrow, if you feel better, we can have the doctor come in and tell you about your injuries and everyone else can come see you and fill in the rest of the blanks okay?" Jay bargained.

It seemed like the best I was going to get so I conceded and Jay pressed a button sending a nurse to come into my room. She smiled brightly at me, her blonde hair bouncing in her ponytail as she walked forward. Jay walked over to her and said something before she came closer.

"Hi Megan," She said, flipping through my chart that hung of the rail at the end of my bed. "I'm Paisley and I'll be your nurse during the nights, and until six o'clock in the morning,"

"Hi," I said. Paisley smiled wider and then walked over to me.

"Excuse me, I need to be right where you are," Paisley said to Paul.

"Sorry," He apologized, moving off the bed to stand a few feet behind her as she adjusted my IV drip.

"Don't be." She said to him brightly. I wondered how anyone had this much energy at night.

"So I hear you're ready for more pain meds right?" she asked.

I nodded causing a sharp pain to erupt in the side of my head, making me grimace. Seeing my face she smiled sadly down at me.

"I think we better hurry with these. It'll put you to sleep but the pain will be gone. And I'll make sure to tell the doctor you woke up when he comes to see you tomorrow," She told me, injecting something into my IV.

After she was finished with that, she smiled at me once more before pulling up another chair for Jay on the other side of me,

"You should start to feel the effects of the medicine in just a few minutes," She told me then she left.

And she was right, because a few minutes later my eyes felt heavy and I was having trouble concentrating on Paul and Jay's conversation. A moment later I was over come with sleep.

**********V**********

"Okay Meg, you ready to hear why you feel like shit?" Doctor Collins said as he entered my room.

It was mid-morning the next day, two days after I'd gotten hurt. I'd woken up this morning to see Haley and Paul at my side. I'd met Dr. Collins briefly earlier; he introduced himself then said he'd be back later to talk to me more in depth. Dr. Collins was young; maybe in his late 20's or early 30's, he was tall and lanky and had sandy blonde hair that was cut short. And he cussed.

When his interns had woken me up this morning the words that came out of my mouth were not pretty, and once I was fully awake I'd apologized, not wanting to offend anyone with my bad language. Dr. Collins had laughed as told me that he 'didn't fucking care what kind of shit came out of my mouth.' I'd laughed and since then I'd gotten along with Dr. Collins just fine.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I answered his question.

Paul squeezed my hand from where he was standing near my bed, Haley was seated in front of him in a chair and then Jay was on my other side, also in a chair, with Matt babbling happily on his lap.

"Well as you can see you broke your arm, it was a pretty bad break but we set the bone then put it in the cast and you should get that off in about six weeks. You're wearing the sling because it looks like you pulled some muscles in your upper arm and shoulder, but you should be able to get that off before you leave the hospital." Dr. Collins said, taking a deep breathe before continuing.

"Your ribs are bruised and they will be sore for a long while. When the ribs get bruised its muscle damage we're talking about and we can't do anything to fix that or speed the recovery, so it all has to heal on its own, which means that at first you'll see swelling in that area as well as bruising, and it will hurt. We're going to get you fitted for a chest wrap which should help. And I want you to ice it twice a day, okay?" He said, pausing to make sure I understood.

"Okay," I agreed.

He nodded then carried on.

"You hit your head and we think you have a concussion, we took a CAT scan and it looks good but you might have a headache or some pain in your head for the next few days. Also, you have artificial damage on your face and knees which should heal perfectly fine on its own," Dr. Collins finished.

"What do you mean by artificial damage?" I asked.

"Nobody's given you a mirror have they?" He laughed.

I scowled.

The doctor walked out of the room and to the nurse's station before returning with a medium sized hand held mirror. He gave it to Paul and then Paul held it in front of me so I could see myself.

I cringed at what I saw.

I had a black eye on my left eye and then scratches and bruises up and down that side of my face. My hair was stringy and dirty, tangled in every which way around my head.

"Damn! I look awful," I said, my shocked face reflecting back at me from the mirrors.

"And what's wrong with my knees?" I asked, remembering the doctor said something about that.

"They're just bruised like your face. You'll be fine in no time," He promised, smiling at me.

I sighed, disgusted with my looks and pushed the mirror away from me. In my peripheral vision I could see Paul frown before walking over and giving the doctor back the mirror.

"When can she be released?" Jay asked, bouncing Matt on his knee.

"We're gonna hold her for a few more days. We're still a little concerned about the head injury. We want to take a few more scans to make sure we didn't miss anything and that there's not internal bleeding or anything. The next few days after head injuries occur are critical. But if everything is fine I'm thinking she can go home early Wednesday morning." Dr. Collins said.

This meant that I was stuck her for about two more days, but on the plus side I get to miss three days of school, including today.

"Do you guys have anymore questions?" Dr. Collins asked, putting my chart back on the end of my bed.

"I have two actually," I said.

"Go ahead," He laughed.

"One, can I take a shower? And two, do I have to eat the nasty hospital food or can they bring me other stuff," I pointed specifically at Haley, causing her to laugh. But I wasn't kidding, I had to eat the hospital provided breakfast and it was terrible, no offense to Fork's hospital or anything.

"Yes, you can take a shower. You'll need to wrap your cast first and I'd encourage you to let someone help you, a nurse or your aunt, or even your boyfriend if you feeling a little rebellious," Dr. Collins joked.

I blushed, along with Paul and Jay made a noise indicating that, that was in fact, not an option. Haley just laughed at our visible embarrassment.

"Sorry, bad joke," Dr. Collins shrugged. "And as to your question about the food, you do _not_ need to eat the hospital food, but you do _need_ to eat something,"

"Okay thanks," I said, still flushed from his earlier comment.

"If you're up to taking a shower now I can send a nurse in on my way out," He told me.

"That'd be good, thanks," I said softly.

Dr. Collins nodded then left the room, a nurse came in almost immediately afterwards. I asked Haley if she'd help me in the shower and she agreed, sending the boys out to get me some clean underwear and some socks, the nurse said I'd still have to wear the hospital gown but now that the catheter is out I could wear underwear again.

Paul had smirked at that, and then had gotten slapped over the head by Jay. Paul apologized looking sheepish but then shot me a wink which I rolled my eyes at. I also asked them to get me some food, while they were out. I kissed Paul lightly on the lips, then Matt on his little chubby cheeks, and gave Jay a hug before they all left.

The nurse, who introduced herself as Reagan, my daytime nurse, turned on the shower and showed us how to fasten and unfasten my sling and then how to properly wrap my cast. Haley helped me in the shower and since I was still in a lot of pain it took a while with all my slow movements. I had just gotten out of the shower and dried off when the guys came back. Haley brought me back my clothes as well as a new hospital gown and after helping me dress she brushed my hair for me. When I was done the nurse came back in and she made sure we un-wrapped my cast and that I put the sling on right, I had and she praised me for my fast learning skills.

Haley walked behind me to keep my gown shut as I walked back to bed. I sat down and leaned back, letting my aching body relax on the up righted bed. Paul smoothed my wet hair away from my face then kissed the top of my head, folded my small hand into his, and then showed me the food they got. I ate the greasy food and talked to everyone until my stomach was full and I was in pain. Jay called the nurse back in and I was given more pain medicine which made me fall asleep almost instantly, Paul's hand still held securely in mine.

**********V**********

"You're so lucky," Claire said, coming into my hospital room.

I raised my eyebrows at her wondering if she was serious.

"Not with the whole being the hospital thing," She back tracked, "But with getting to miss school,"

"Oh, yeah. Lucky me. I get to miss a whole bunch of weeks of school in my last year," I said sarcastically. Claire's smile fell from her face.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I've been cranky today,"

"It's okay," Claire said.

The doctors were trying to wean me off of the powerful medication they were giving me for the pain, the one that made me fall asleep, so I'd been awake most of the day and it had been really boring. There was nothing to do at the hospital especially since they wouldn't let me walk around because it was bad for my ribs, and also kind of painful for me. So I'd been stuck in bed all day, flipping through television channels stopping on the occasional daytime soap opera or a re-run of a crime show. Paul had been here this morning but when Haley came to bring me lunch with Matt in tow she made him go home and shower and change and try to get some sleep. Paul tried to fight her but after Haley called his mom, Paul had trudged out of the room glaring at Haley. Jay went to work today and Haley left a couple hours after lunch to go home and put Matt down for a nap, and everyone else was at school like the normal people they were.

Claire and Kim had stopped by after school to come see me. Paul had earlier told me that everyone else would visit once I got home, that would be tomorrow, because they didn't want to overwhelm me here. Kim was getting snacks from the vending machine and Claire was left to entertain me.

"Anything interesting happening at school?" I asked her, hoping the conversation would make up for me snapping at her.

"Not really. Everybody's talking about you and the 'accident' though," Claire said, using air quotes.

I snorted out a laugh which jarred my ribs, causing me to let out a pained noise.

"Everything okay in here?" Reagan, the day nurse asked, coming into the room to check on me.

"Yeah," I said, "I just laughed,"

"Well then don't do that," she smiled at me.

After checking my vitals and making sure everything was fine she walked out leaving Claire and I alone again.

"So they're gossiping about me still? I guess nothing changes," I said.

"Some people are worried," Claire told me.

"Yeah? Who?"

"Tara and Abby, for one. Oh, and Alexa. They all wanted to know how you were doing," Claire told me.

"Well that's nice of them. You should tell them to stop by once I get home,' I said.

"I will," Claire smiled. "Your getting out of here tomorrow right?"

"Yep, if all goes well," I told her. My mood brightening at the thought of getting to leave this dreary place.

"That good. I bet you can't wait to get out of here," She laughed.

"You have no idea," I said seriously. Claire opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered. "Mom? I can't hear you. You're breaking up on me,"

"The reception is bad in here. You might want to go outside to take that," I whispered to her.

Claire nodded at me and softly told me she'd be right back. She left right before Kim breezed back into the room.

"Where'd Claire go?" She asked, looking around the room confused, like maybe Claire was hiding somewhere.

"She went outside to take a phone call." I said.

"Oh. So I didn't know what kind of M&Ms you wanted so I just got all they had,"

"Which was?" I prompted.

"Regular, peanut, and peanut butter. They didn't have the new pretzel kind, I like those ones," Kim told me.

"Give me the peanut ones," I said.

Kim smiled and walked over and set the small yellow packet on my lap.

"You can't eat those," Reagan said, coming into my room once again, this time a wheel chair with her.

"Why not?" I challenged, not liking the thought of the colored shell covered chocolate peanuts being kept from me.

"You have another CAT scan scheduled soon, you can eat your candy when you get back," She told me patiently.

I sighed light, not wanting to disturb my ribs. Reagan helped me sit up and get into the chair then she told me she'd be back to get me when they were ready. I leaned back in my chair and tried to relax.

"This whole thing really sucks for you doesn't it?" Kim asked, pulling the plastic hospital chair that was near my bed over so she could sit down and be eyelevel with me.

"Yeah," I told her honestly.

"Have you and Paul talked about it? I mean what happened?" Kim questioned.

"No," I said.

"I still can't believe it. I mean even when Jared told me I still could not believe that was your dad." Kim said, still astonished by that fact.

"Yeah," I drawled.

"How'd we not know? How did none of us know it was your dad? Not even Paul or anybody." Kim wondered out loud.

"It's simple really." I told her.

"Explain," She demanded.

"None of you guys have ever seen him, I mean before this whole shit storm. I've showed you pictures of my mom and the few friends I had in Monterey, Paul too, I've showed him. But I never showed anyone a picture of my dad. He was a dick, why would I keep a picture of him around to show my friends?" I asked rhetorically.

"The only ones who could have indentified him would have been me, Jay, or Haley," I said.

It all made perfect sense to me. If they were all beating themselves up about it, then they shouldn't be, because it was not their fault. If it was anybody's it would mine for not letting them see what my dad looked liked.

"I guess, that makes sense," Kim agreed with a shrug.

"But, hey, why haven't you and Paul talked about everything?" She asked, reverting back to her earlier question.

"He says we'll talk once I get home." I told her.

"Why?"

"Are you ready, Meg?" Reagan asked, pocking her head into my room.

"Too many interruptions and people to over hear us," I explained, gesturing with my head toward Reagan, who was now in front of us.

"Oh, yeah, smart," Kim nodded.

"Its time to go, Meg," Reagan told me.

"I guess I'll see you later." Kim said, standing up. "I'll stop by tomorrow if your home."

"Okay," I said, "Oh, and tell Claire bye for me okay?"

"Sure," Kim smiled, before disappearing out the door.

"Ready?" Reagan said happily.

"Yeah, let's get this over with," I sighed.

"That's the spirit," Reagan cheered, pushing me out the door and down the hall.

**********V**********

"He never leaves does he?" Paisley, the night nurse, said as she came in to check my blood pressure.

I looked down at Paul who was slumped in the little hospital chair, his head resting on an extra pillow on the side of my hospital bed.

"He left earlier," I told her.

She smiled at me. I don't know how long Paul had actually been gone because he was here with Jay, who brought me dinner, when I got back from taking my CAT scan.

"He's just been really worried about me," I said, smiling sadly down at his sleeping form.

"I can tell," Paisley said. "I can also tell that he loves you a lot."

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah," She nodded.

"How long have you been together?" Paisley asked.

"About ten months or so," I answered, do the math quickly in my head. Paisley nodded.

"Don't let this one go." She pointed at Paul.

"I don't plan on it," I said, running my hands through Paul's short, clean dark hair.

"Good, cause guy's like that don't come around often," She told me, "Trust me,"

"I do. I'm not letting him go. I love him a lot," I commented.

"I can see that too," She replied with a smirk when I looked up at her. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you? All seeing or something?" I joked.

"Yeah," She snorted bemused. "Now give me your arm because I can see that if you don't, we'll both get in trouble." She joked.

I scoffed at her but let my hand slip out of Paul's hair and held my arm out of her.

"Your blood pressure's good," she told me when she was finished.

"That might be the only part of me that is," I quipped.

"Not true," Paisley pointed a finger at me. "You have this one arm that is perfectly fine," her finger moved to point to said arm.

"Yeah I guess I do," I said.

"See? You doing great," She said, smiling widely at me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'm gonna leave now. I have other more cooperative patients to attend to,"

"I'm cooperative," I remarked.

"Sure you are," She laughed. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now try to get some sleep. It's late." Paisley told me, before walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

**********V**********

"Meg? You awake?" Paul asked.

I made a noncommittal sound.

"You're awake," He sang.

I groaned and fought back a smile.

"You're smiling! I knew it your awake," He teased.

Apparently I wasn't fighting hard enough.

"Open your eyes, gorgeous," he said, leaning closer, his lips brushing against my ear as he spoke.

I waited a moment before slowly opening my eyes, I stared at the ceiling for a second before turning my head toward Paul. I was lying on the living room couch at home. I'd been let out of the hospital early this morning, I was home by noon. The CAT scan I had taken the day before came back clean, the fall I took did nothing to my head, I might have a lump and a headache for a few days but that was it. They also let me take off the sling on my arm. Jay, Haley, and Matt had showed up this morning to check me out of the hospital and take me home.

Paul would have been there too, but his mom came by early this morning, just a little after Paul had woken up, and had dragged him out of the hospital and demanded he go to school. Her argument was that I'd be getting checked out today and then going home to rest, which he didn't not need to be there for. Paul could see me after school. I assumed that's what he did because this was the first time I've seen him since this morning. His mom had been right though, I got out of the hospital and then went immediately home.

Haley helped me put on some comfortable clothes- a pair of pink, blue, and white plaid pajama pants and Paul's gray Harvard shirt. I wore that shirt because it was big and wouldn't be tight around my ribs, which were still hurting, even with me moving minimally and keeping them wrapped and icing them twice a day. Once I was changed Haley had settled me on the couch with a blanket, a pillow, the remotes, a glass of juice, and my cell phone. I had turned on the TV but I guess I had fallen asleep.

"Hi," I said to Paul, my voice hoarse with sleep.

Paul smiled, he was kneeling down so he was eyelevel with me as I laid, his arms were folded together on the end of the couch and his chin was resting on them.

"Hi," Paul said back. I smiled.

"How was school?" I asked.

"Boring. Not nearly as interesting without you there. I don't think I learned anything," he told me.

"Do even learn anything when I am there?" I laughed, wincing afterwards at the pain it caused my ribs.

"Yes," Paul said, "I've learned that you chew on the end of your pen when you concentrate. That you bounce your leg when you're nervous. And that you smile with one side of your mouth curved up just a little bit more then the other side when you finally understand something you've been struggling with," Paul finished, uncrossing his arms and tugging my lips up into a smile. I melted.

"Your like, perfect you know that?" I commented.

"Yeah, I really am," Paul said smugly.

"You also have a pretty big ego," I quipped.

"I have something else that big too," He retorted. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You have to turn everything dirty don't you?" I said, suppressing a laugh.

"Hey," Paul raised his hands like he was surrendering, "I was talking about my truck, you're the one whose mind went to the gutter,"

"Oh, yeah right," I rolled my eyes.

"I was. My truck is huge. You're the one who turned it dirty, so don't blame this on me,"

"Uh huh, cause I totally believe you," I scoffed.

"You should, I'm totally trust worthy," Paul beamed.

I shook my head at him.

"You know this whole accident thing is totally going to ruin our sex life," I stated.

"Oh?" his eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah," I nodded lightly, "Since it hurts to move let alone breathe because of my ribs there's no way I could get through sex. And my face is so torn up, I'm looking less then attractive right now,"

Paul frowned, then said, "Okay, first, your ribs will get better and we can have lots of sex to make up for the time we lost," I smiled, "Secondly, I don't care how bad you _think_ you look, because to me you look gorgeous, you _always_ look gorgeous."

I smiled at him, "I'm totally seconding the statement I made earlier about you being perfect," I said. Paul smiled.

"Oh, hey. I brought you something," Paul told me smiling impishly.

"What?" I asked excitedly.

Paul moved back a little before reaching into his jean pocket and coming back up with a black sharpie held by the tips of his fingers.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. That's the only good part about breaking something, you get to have all your friends sign the cast," Paul told me, nodding eagerly.

He took off the cap and gently reached for my hand and drew a smiley face on the area by my thumb. It was cute, two vertical lines for the eyes and a semi-circle for the mouth, even a little dot in the middle for a nose. I smiled.

"Help me sit up and you can be the first to sign it." I bargained.

"Isn't that what I just did?" He asked.

"Not really," I told him.

Paul smiled and stood up and helped me adjust myself so I was sitting up right on the couch. When I was settled Paul sat down next to me and took my casted arm and laid it across his lap, my upper body was leaning into his side and I rested my chin on his shoulder as he hunched down slightly.

"Don't peak," He warned before pulling the cap of the pen with his teeth, still watching me.

I sighed and closed my eyes dramatically.

"Good, now stay that way until I tell you to open then," he mumbled through the cap in his mouth.

When I heard the sound of the pen on my cast I peaked my eyes open a little, trying to get a view but a moment later, Paul glance back at me and narrowed his eyes. He spat the cap out so it landed on the couch.

"Don't make me blindfold you," he threatened sarcastically.

I wasn't totally sure if he was serious or not so I gave in and shut my eyes for real this time until he told me to open them.

"Okay, I'm done," Paul announced.

I opened my eyes and leaned away from Paul, brining my casted arm up into view. My cast went up to the knuckles in the middle of my fingers and just under that on each of my fingers, save my thumb where the smiley face was, Paul had written a letter. P. A. U. L.

My knuckles read Paul, I raised my eyebrows at him before he laughed and told me to keep looking.

I glanced back down at my hand as saw that under that he'd written 'loves Meg.' So it read- Paul loves Meg. It was cute and I loved it, so I told him so.

"I love it," I said, leaning over to kiss him lightly on the mouth.

"Good, that's what I was going for," He teased, peaking my lips once more before I pulled back.

"So what have you been doing all day?" He asked when I turned and leaned my back against the end of the couch, swinging my legs into Paul's lap.

"Not much," I shrugged lightly. "While you were going the mundane act of going to school I was sleeping."

"That sounds so much funner than what I was going," Paul told me with a nod of his head.

"Funners not a word," I pointed out.

"See? I told you I didn't learn anything at school," He joked. I rolled my eyes.

"You should have already known that. How the hell are you even graduating this year?" I inquired rhetorically with a small laugh, trying not to hurt my ribs.

"I bribed the teachers," Paul said playfully.

"Bullshit," I called out. Paul laughed.

"Meg, you're the smart one in this relationship, you just need to accept that,"

"I have accepted that,"

"Good. Now that, that's settled, what do you wanna do?" Paul asked happily, running his large, rough hands up and down my pajama covered legs, being careful to not touch my knees where I was bruised and tender.

"Well since I can't do much, I was hoping maybe we could talk?" I said after a moment, my voice small and quiet. Paul's smile faltered.

"About what?" He asked.

"Paul," I said, giving him a pointed look even though he wasn't looking at me.

"Do we have to do this now?"

"We have to do it sometime, now's better than later,"

Paul sighed again and his hold on my legs tightened slightly.

"Why's this so hard for you?" I questioned curiously.

"Its not," He argued, "Its just that…what happened…I hate it. I hate that you got hurt and that I didn't protect you and that a vampire got close to so many imprints and that he got passed us and that…that…the vampire…it was your dad. What the hell was that about anyways?"

Paul and I hadn't talked about any of this especially my dad's, Kyle's, I had to keep reminding myself that he was Kyle now, not my dad. Never my dad. We hadn't talked about the Kyle bombshell I threw at him when I had woken up in the hospital. I knew he had to be curious, so did everyone else in the pack. I was the only one who knew what happened, knew what Kyle said and what he told me and what he really did to me.

"If I tell you my side of the story will you tell me yours?" I asked, nudging him lightly with my foot.

"Yeah," Paul said.

"Promise?" I persisted.

"I promise," he copied, turning to look me straight in the eyes.

I looked at him for a moment then took a breath and started my story.

I told Paul about how worried I was for him when he dropped me off at Emily's, then how Kyle just suddenly appeared, what Kyle said about his vampire friend distracting the wolves. Then what Kyle said about being here for Matt, and then me not being his biological daughter, then what happened with him and my mom, and then how I got hurt and everything in between.

I could tell it was hard for Paul to hear this, hard for him to accept the fact that I _had _gotten hurt and that he hadn't been able to protect me. I could see the fire in his eyes, the anger and hatred he had for Kyle when I talked about him. I could tell that he'd probably give anything to go back to that night and have a do-over so he could protect me. But for me? I think that in the long run I wouldn't do it over.

I think I ultimately needed to hear what Kyle had to say, I needed to learn those things about myself and my mother that nobody else had told me. I needed that closure with Kyle. The one thing I could have done without though was the injuries, because those really hurt.

"Is it fucked up that I'm really glad he's not your actual father?" Paul asked when I was done.

"No," I shook my head, wincing afterwards at the small pounding it brought to my head.

"I'm kind of glad too," I told him.

"Now your turn," I said, before Paul could say anything else or comment on any other part of my story.

"You promised," I reminded him, when he stayed quiet.

"I know," He said, "I'm just…gathering my thoughts,"

I waited for a moment and when Paul turned his head down, staring at my legs and started rubbing them again, he started speaking.

"Embry sent us a text when we were at the dance, telling us they caught the scent of one of the vampire and of course you heard the howl, that was Brady. Jared and I had devised a plan a while ago if something like this would happen. He'd go help the guys and I'd get you and Kim or whoever was around over to Emily's house where you'd all wait until we got back. After I dropped you guys off I ran into the forest and phased. I caught up with the guys and they were pretty close to catching the other vampire, the one that wasn't your dad, what did he say his name was?"

"John," I supplied softly. Paul nodded.

"Yeah. We were after him. We only found his scent so we didn't really think about the other one, we just kind of figure they'd gotten into a fight and John had killed him, because the other one, you dad. Sorry, Kyle. He was a newborn, that's what we call newly made vampires. And lots of time they get killed. So, like I said, we just really didn't think much of it. We eventually got John cornered and then we killed him and burned the pieces then we ran back to Sam and Emily's house to get back to you all.

"About half-way there we caught the other scent, we all basically took off like a bat out of hell. Once we realized where the scent was leading we ran even faster, at least Jared, Sam, Quil, and I did, because we had imprints we needed to protect. We could hear you screaming once we got to the tree line outside the house." Paul paused for a second and took a deep breathe. I could see the muscles in his arm tighten and he let go of my legs long enough to flex his hands before resuming what they were doing before.

"When we got there you were on the floor," Paul choked out. "You had Matt in one arm and it looked like your dad was reaching over you, I guess to take him, but we got there just in time. We burst in and Jared and Quil were the first to get to Kyle, he was so distracted by you and Matt he didn't even smell us or anything. I was distracted by you, just the image of you one the floor, one of your arms bent around your back in a totally misshapen form. And your screams became quiet but I could tell you were in pain. Sam and Collin went around the house to look for the other girls; they were hiding in my truck. And Embry helped Jared and Quil get Kyle outside and I ran after them and helped them tear him apart.

"I was so mad. This was the guy who had hurt you; I stayed with them long enough to rip his head off before I let the rest of them have at it and finish killing him. You could tell they were enjoying it, especially Jared, who saw you too, and Leah who saw you through our mind. They wanted revenge just like me, but the image of you on the floor was still burned in my mind and I needed to get to you." Paul took a breath and then breathed it out slowly, blinking his eyes rapidly.

I pressed my lips together so I wouldn't let out a sad noise.

"I ran back inside, I was screaming you name, just trying to get back to you as fast as I could. Matt was screaming when I got there, the girls were still outside but Sam was inside with you, seeing how badly you were injured. You were quiet just letting out an occasionally whimper now and then, the EMT later said you had probably passed out. I knelt down by you and then took Matt away, I didn't want you to squish him and I wanted to make sure he was okay.

"You screamed when I did that. You screamed so loud, louder then when the vampire was over you. It killed me when you did that. I handed Matt over to Seth, I hadn't even noticed that he was there. Leah had gone with Collin, Brady, and Embry deeper into the woods to set the vamps body parts on fire, because we needed to call an ambulance and we didn't want to have to answer questions about the weird smoke coming from out backyard. Quil and Jared were on the porch consoling their girls. Sam and Seth were with me and you. Sam was calling 911 and Seth was getting Matt out of there, he didn't need to hear you screaming. And I was just beside myself.

"Your eyes kept fluttering open a little but then they'd close and I just kept saying your name over and over again, begging you to hear me, to stay with me. I was holding your hand, your good hand because we didn't want to move your head or anything else incase you were seriously hurt. And I just couldn't let you go. The ambulance came pretty quickly and they made me let go, it took Sam and Jared to hold me back when they drove away with you. Kim had to go in the ambulance with you because I couldn't fit and just bawling and yelling and...it was bad," Paul said. I frowned when I saw a tear fall down his face, my eyes started to water then, in turn.

"Once I clamed down Jared, Seth, and Leah took me to the hospital. Sam and Emily stayed to talk to the police. Kim was there, she was on the phone with Jay and Haley. You were in the ER getting fixed. I was still freaking out. Leah and Seth went and got Matt checked over, just to make sure he was okay. When they finally placed you in a room, they let Jared go see you, cause he was family, your cousin. They wouldn't let me in until Jay and Haley came and gave permission, they were your emergency contact. They told me you woke up, for just a little bit, but you were freaking out, hyperventilating. So they had to sedate you. They let me see you after that. I tired my hardest to not leave after that." Paul had tears streaming down his face and so did I.

I scooted closer to him, taking my legs off of his and sitting beside him. My hands brushing away his tears as his hands cupped my face and brushed away mine. I was crying because of Paul, not because I was sad for myself but because it was breaking my heart to hear what Paul was saying. How broken he sounded talking about finding me and not being able to see me at first and I couldn't imagine what he went through. If it had been him in that hospital, if he had been the one seriously injured, I don't know if I could have handled it.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"For what?" He asked, "Getting hurt? Because that wasn't your fault."

"And it wasn't yours either. But no, I'm not sorry for that, but for making you tell me what happened. I could tell it was hard for you; it would have been hard for me, so I'm sorry for that. For making you relive it." I told him.

"Its okay," he sighed. "You needed to hear what happened. How we failed you,"

"Paul Tanner!" I yelled. "I told you not to talk like that. This is not your fault and it never will be. The only thing you did that day was save me from being killed by a vampire. I'm alive because of you so stop dwelling on the bad and focus on the good."

"Okay," he said softly, his nose brushing against mine as his face came closer.

"Tell me you believe it? That this isn't your fault?" I whispered, lowering my hand from his face and using it to clutch his shirt tightly.

"I wish I could but I can't. Maybe in time. Just not now," Paul told me sadly.

"It'll be easier when my injuries are fully healed." I informed him. "Then you don't have this glaring reminder to look at everyday,"

"Hmm," Paul hummed softly before kissing me slowly.

Just as the kiss got too heated I was reminded of my physical predicament by a pain in my ribs and on my face, causing me to pull back sharply. My ribs were extremely sensitive to a lot of things, like breathing, laughing, and sighing. My face was still pretty bruised and scratched up though, my black eye was looking better everyday.

"Sorry," Paul whispered.

"Not your fault, remember?"

"You just gonna keep saying that until I agree with you, aren't you baby?"

"As many times as I need to, to get it through your thick skull," I said, letting go of his shirt and lightly knocking my knuckles against the side of his head.

Paul laughed and I leaned away from him, relaxing back onto the couch again.

"Can I asked you a question?" I asked after a moment.

"Sure," Paul said, turning so his arm was draped over the back of the couch and his body was facing me.

I smiled and once again put my legs over him, this time though they went over his legs then over his hip with the position he was in.

"Why's my cast blue?" I questioned.

"Wow, that was random," Paul commented, his brows furrowing.

"Not really, I've been meaning to ask someone that for a while. I just kept getting sidetracked,"

"After the doctors had gotten it casted and they came out to see us, Kim, Jared and me, they asked if we thought you'd like the color. We all basically said blue at the same time, cause its your favorite. So I guess the doctors just went with that." Paul said, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's nice. I like it, so thanks," I said.

Paul smiled and Haley came in then with Matt. She handed him over to Paul then asked if we'd mind watching him while she made us dinner, because I needed to get some sustenance in me soon. We told her we didn't mind and she left with a smile.

"Are you gonna talk to Jay?" Paul asked, tickling Matt lightly on the belly.

"About what?"

"Uh…Your dad," He said it like it was obvious.

"Kyle?" I clarified. I'd been trying to get into the habit of referring to my dad or Kyle as well, Kyle, since he wasn't actually my dad.

"No, well actually yeah, kinda. I meant are you gonna talk to him about what he told you, Kyle made is seem like Jay knew things about the affair." Paul told me, looking away from Matt and into my eyes.

"I guess I will, just not know." I replied.

"Why not now?"

"Because," I sighed.

Paul raised his eyebrows at me, silently asking for more of an explanation.

"Because…" I drawled the word out before continuing on, "last time we had a big talk it was weird and awkward for days after that. And I don't need awkward and weird right now, especially with me being hurt. I don't feel like getting into past things right now,"

"Then when is it going to be a good time, Meg? You shouldn't put it off too long, the curiosity and anxiety will eat you up," Paul warned, giving me a concerned look.

I suppressed a sigh, not wanting to hurt myself, and just looked at Paul with Matt, who was smiling as he held on tightly to Paul's pinky finger, Matt couldn't get his whole hand around any other ones. I twisted my lips to the side in thought.

"How the hell am I even going to explain things to Jay anyways? You think he'll believe me that I just somehow knew about all this shit? Or should I make up some excuse about Kyle coming back from the dead to haunt me and fill me in on my mother's past discretions?" I asked him.

"You know you really shouldn't curse in front of the baby," Paul said.

I gave him a look and he smirked for a second before looking sheepish.

"And as for Jay, he'll um…he'll understand," Paul said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not letting him get away with his cryptic answer.

"I mean that…Jay and Haley…they um…they kind of know about um…vampires and us wolves," Paul stuttered.

"They know?" I shrieked after a bout of silence.

"Yeah," Paul said slowly.

"How long have they known?"

"A while?" He made it sound like a question.

"Before or after me?"

"Before," Paul said, giving me an impish grin.

"What the hel…heck? What the heck?" I said, changing my wording when I remembered Matt was still around. Paul sighed.

"You can't get mad okay?" He told me.

"I'm won't."

"You already are," Paul scoffed.

"I'm not," I insisted, "I'm just wondering why I never knew this,"

"We didn't keep if from you intentionally. It just kind of slipped all of our minds. Haley's known for a while, since around the time Jared first phased, he accidently did it in his backyard once, not knowing Haley was watching through the backdoor. So we had to explain everything to her. And once she married Jay we let her tell him, which ended up coming in handy when I imprinted on you. They understand everything, which is why they're so supportive of me and you." Paul told me.

I just looked at him and listened while he talked.

"So they always knew about the imprint?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Paul nodded.

"And they know about the vampires? About what happened with my dad?"

"They know what happened to you. How you really got the injuries, not what the police told them what happened when they got to the hospital. They knew something wasn't right, so Jared filled them in on what happened when I was in your room with you."

"So they don't know about the Kyle part of it?"

"No, none of us really knew about that part until like, just now, since we finally talked about everything," Paul said, reminding me that just today we hashed everything out.

"Oh, right," I said dumbly.

"But I can tell them if you want me to. So you don't have to explain everything again," Paul offered sweetly.

I looked at him and smiled.

"When you phase, you'll replay our conversation won't you? For the other guy's to hear and know what's going on?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," Paul answered hesitantly, probably wondering where I was going with this.

"Could you have Jared or maybe Sam tell him?" I asked.

"Why not me?" Paul asked confused, his eyes showing his bewilderment.

"Paul," I started softly, "I saw how you looked, how sad and angry you got when I talked and you talked. I don't want you to have to go through that again, even if this time your telling my point of view of all this. I don't want you to have to think about it or imagine it ever again. You'll already have to go through it once more when you show the pack, you don't need to keeping reliving it, just because I can't get up the guts to tell Jay myself," I explained.

"Oh," Paul sighed, shifting his gaze down to Matt who was curled up contently in Paul's arms. Paul's warm body was relaxing him and keeping him warm like a human blanket.

"That does make sense," Paul said after a moment. "It's kind of how I'm feeling about you. Not wanting you to have to keep going over it again and again. Its why I want to tell the pack not you. Why I offered to tell Jay, not because I don't think you can or whatever. I just want to save you from the hurt," Paul said.

I nodded in understanding.

"So, you'll have Jared or Sam or somebody tell them right?" I checked, trying to make sure we were on the same page here.

"Yeah. I'll have Jared do it," Paul said.

"Good," I replied simply.

After a moment of silence and a failed attempt at trying to find something decent to watch on TV, Paul moved to the floor to play with Matt. Paul sat with his back leaning on the front of the couch, in front of me while Matt squirmed on a little blanket in front of him. I sighed softly, contentedly as I ran my hand through Paul's hair.

"Hey, did the police ever come and talk to you?" Paul asked, turning his head in my direction and causing my fingers to slip from his head.

"Yeah," I answered.

The police that Sam and Emily had talked to came and saw me the day I talked to my doctor and learned about my injuries. The officers told me they'd spoken to Claire and Kim as well and even Haley and Jay, who were in Port Angeles at the time and had come rushing to the hospital when Kim had called them. They asked me what I remembered and thinking back to the cover story Paul told me that Emily had concocted I told them that I don't remember much. Dr. Collins later assured them that a small amount of memory loss was normal with my head injury, also since it was probably a traumatic memory my mind could have just suppressed it for now.

The police asked me what I did remember and I told them that I remembered leaving the dance to go to Sam and Emily's house, then tying to get Matt to sleep then being pushed to the ground and just trying to keep Matt safe and being in pain and that was it, the next thing I remember after that was waking up in the hospital. They nodded their heads and asked if I got a look at the 'guy who attacked me.' I told them no, that I didn't even know someone was there until I was on the ground. They wrote everything down then handed me a card and told me to call them if I remembered anything else and then they left.

"And everything went okay right?" Paul inquired.

"Yep," I popped the P.

"Good. Just making sure you didn't screw up our awesome cover story," Paul teased.

I made a face at him and lightly pushed his head. Paul laughed loudly and turned back to watch Matt wiggle on the floor. I watched them both with a smile on my face until Haley brought us dinner.

**AN: So what did you think? I hope you liked it. Part Two should be up in about two days, I have most of it written I just need to add a few things then edit it. Also, in case the title of the chapter didn't clue you in, this story's coming to an end. Part Two will be the last normal chapter then will be followed by an epilogue and then we'll be done. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile. And thank you to everyone for reading! **

**_REV__IEW PLEASE_**


	35. The End Part Two

**AN:** **Hi! So, here's Part Two and I hope you like it. If all your questions aren't answered by the end of this then you can send me a PM and I'll answer it there. And thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. **

CH-35: The End Part Two

_Show that you're scared like me so  
Let's pretend we're alone  
And I know you may be scared  
And I know we're unprepared  
But I don't care_

Tell me, tell me  
What makes you think that you are invincible?  
I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure  
Please don't tell me that I'm the only one that's vulnerable  
Impossible

_-Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade_

**********V**********_  
_

"Everyone's staring," I commented as I walked down the hallway of La Push high school on the way to my locker.

"No shit," Paul laughed loudly. "I mean look at you, baby! You're gorgeous,"

"At least that's Paul's interpretations of it all," Jared said, "The real reason they're staring is because you've been the talk of the town with your accident and all."

"Oh, great," I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had a boy on each side of me; one holding both his backpack and mine, Paul didn't want me to strain myself with the weight of it.

"Or you know, they could also be staring because of my reason," Paul insisted. I smiled.

"Yeah, can we go with Paul's reason? I like it better," I said, smiling widely at the two boys.

"Of course you do," Jared scoffed and leaned against the locker doors next to mine.

Paul jokingly let out a fist pump, causing Jared to shake his head at his friend and for me to hide my face in my locker embarrassed.

This was my first day back at school since the accident. This is the second week of school since Spring Break so I only missed about a week, so there wasn't too much for me to have to catch up on involving school work, and Kim and brought all that stuff to me on Friday.

**********V**********

On Thursday, the day after Paul and I had talked, a lot of people stopped by after school had ended. Collin and Brady were the first to come, they brought me my favorite pie, I thanked them profusely, for both the pie and helping save me and Matt, and asked them to sign my cast.

Embry and Abby came by next, Abby was shy about coming over but between me and Embry we put her at ease. Abby was pretty shocked about what happened, she thought crimes like that didn't happen much here in La Push.I had pressed my lips together to keep from laughing and had raised my eyebrows at Embry who masterfully avoided looking me in the eyes. We were all wondering when Embry would tell Abby about the wolves, when ever we'd ask he'd say either 'Soon, I'll tell her soon,' or 'She's not ready yet.'

Abby and I talked while Embry drew something on my cast, he, like Paul, wouldn't let me look, which lead me to the conclusion that Abby was only here to distracting me.

When he was done and Abby had signed it as well I looked at saw that Embry had drawn a little stick figure picture of a man getting attacked by a rolling pin. I laughed loudly once before having to calm myself down before I hurt my ribs so bad I needed another pain pill, which usually made me tired and eventually put me to sleep. I thanked the two of them for coming by and gave each of them a hug before they left.

Quil and Claire came right before they left. They, too, signed my cast, and Claire informed me that Kim couldn't come over today because of work, Kim actually called me later that day to inform me of that also, they left soon though and a couple hours later, right after dinner time, Seth came over.

He gave me a hug, signed my cast, and told me that Leah and Josh would be around to see me this weekend, that they were both pretty worried about me. Seth told me that Tara and Alexa decided not to come because we weren't that close and they didn't want to 'intrude on my fucking solitude.'

Yep, that sounded like Tara, but he also told me I'd see them whenever I decided to return to school, and that I better have a place for them to sign my cast, they didn't want to be left out, cause that 'would be a total asshole move. I mean who doesn't sign the goddamned injured person's cast?' Seth was getting really good at doing an impression of Tara, and between that and Embry's picture, my day was pretty much made.

On Friday Jared and Kim came over, Kim brought my homework, which I started working on later that night, before Paul came over and totally distracted me. While Kim and I sat on the couch and talked, Jared took Jay outside onto the porch to talk, as well. I figured Jared was telling Jay about my dad. By the way all the pack have been acting around me, like they're trying to act normal instead of just doing it, I could tell that they all knew. Paul must have told the guys that night and they must have all told their girls. I could tell they all felt bad for me but that they were also pissed that even after death my dad, sorry, Kyle, I keep having to remind myself of that. That even after 'death' Kyle could find a way to mess with my life. Jared, like Paul, I knew was worried about me, in the emotional sense along with the physical, which I found to be kind of sweet.

"So from what I heard you and Paul talked, am I right?" Kim asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Do you think you and I should talk too?" Kim inquired.

"Yeah," I responded. Kim nodded and started talking.

"You can not believe how mad I've been at you for making me leave that room!" Kim yelled. I sat by wide eyed with shock.

"I mean, do you know what that did to me? I felt like I was just leaving you there to die? Which you almost did by the way. Do you know how that feels? Thinking that your best friend might die?" She shrieked.

"Um no, I don't." I said slowly, "And I never want to, which was why I sent you out of the room. He threatened to kill you, Kim! I couldn't let that happen. And after seeing what he did to me I'm glad I made you leave, who knows what he would have done to you," I said back loudly.

Kim sighed deeply for a second before calming down.

"I know. I know, I really do. I just had to get that out before we went on." Kim apologized.

"Its okay," I told her. "I get where you're coming from and as long as you get where I'm coming from we'll be good,"

"I do, I get you point. I still don't like what you did but I get it. I think we'll just have to agree to disagree on how we should have handled that," Kim said. I nodded in agreement.

"I was so freaked out." Kim began again, "After I left you I ran outside and couldn't find Claire and Emily, I was about to scream and call the police or something when they yelled to me from Paul's truck. We hid in there until Sam and Collin came to get us, we had been ducked down in the back seat and they'd knocked on the window, scaring the crap out of us," Kim laughed, but you her facial expression gave away that she still could not believe they did that.

"Sam and Collin got us out of the truck and told us to stay on the porch, which we did. Collin stayed with us while Sam went back into the house, we could hear you screaming when he opened the door. Jared and some of the others guys came out eventually, I could tell Jared was really worried when I saw him, which made me even more worried and panicked about you.

"Someone had called an ambulance and they got you and brought you out. Paul wasn't calm enough to ride with you, and he was also to big, like the rest of the guys so I volunteered to go with you. Actually," Kim paused to let out a small laugh, "I pretty much said that I'd kill anyone who tried to stop me from going with you, I wasn't about to leave you alone with some strangers after what you just went through, and since nobody stopped me I guess they either thought that too or were actually scared by my threat,"

"It was the threat, defiantly." I interrupted.

Kim looked at me incredulously.

"What? Your scary Kimmy," I told her, making a scared face. Kim laughed.

"I'd hit you or something right now, but I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are." She informed me. I smiled.

"So anyways, I rode with you and you opened your eyes a little bit and the EMT put an oxygen mask on you and I guess you were in a lot of pain cause you weren't talking and she gave you something and you eventually passed out. Once we got the emergency room they wheeled you away and told me to wait. I called Jay and Haley and they were freaked and got here as fast as they could. Paul was an absolute mess until he got to see you. So, was I, of course, but it helped that Jared got to see you, to make sure you weren't dead or anything," Kim said.

"Yeah, that would have been bad," I remarked. Kim rolled her eyes.

"I think I kind of remember you being in the ambulance," I told her after a moment.

"Yeah?" Kim sounded surprised. "I mean, you were kind of out of it, I wouldn't expect you to remember much."

"I don't remember too much actually, everything's pretty vague and fuzzy but I think I remember you being there, telling the EMT person that my name was Meg not Megan."

"I did, do that," Kim smiled.

"I remember thinking that I knew your voice, but at first I couldn't place it but then I did, but only for a moment, that the last thing I remember before waking up in the hospital and freaking out because I didn't know what happened to Matt," I told her.

"That's why they had to sedate you?" Kim asked, her eyebrows raised.

"You know about that?"

"Of course. Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, and I were in the waiting room. Jay came over and told us that you woke up but were hyperventilating and they couldn't get you to calm down, so they had to put you back to sleep," Kim responded.

"Well that's embarrassing," I said, looking down.

"Not really," Kim disagreed, "I mean it makes sense now, that you were freaking out about Matt, I mean if Max and I had gone through what you and Matt did, I'd be scared that the vampire had gotten to him when I woke up and he wasn't there. So I get it," Kim told me, referencing her younger brother.

"Yeah," I sighed, thinking that maybe Kim did get it.

Jay and Jared came back in then, Jared walked over to us and Jay walked down the hall and up the stairs, avoiding looking at me as he did so.

"I take it that didn't go well?" I asked.

"It went as well as to be expected," Jared said with a shrug.

I nodded my head gently and gave them a sad smile.

We talked a little bit more and they each signed my cast and before they left Kim asked when if I knew when I was going to come back to school, I told her Monday and she offered to drive me. I took her up on that and we agreed on the time she'd be here in the morning, then they hugged me and left.

Leah and Josh came over early Saturday afternoon, they had just come into town and I was there first stop. Leah hugged me as hard as she could without hurting me and Josh told me he was glad I was okay, laughing and saying that with the way Leah was crying and panicking on the phone last week he'd thought somebody had died. Leah had slapped him on the arm and rolled her eyes at her boyfriend, calling him insensitive. I had only giggled a little bit at the two of them. We had talked for a while and they signed my cast before they left.

On Sunday Sam and Emily stopped by, saying they were sorry they hadn't come sooner but Sam had to work and they had to deal with some other things. I told them it was no biggie and we talked for a little while until they had to go, but before they left they signed my cast just like everyone else. Sue stopped by on Sunday as well, when she came to see me in the living room I all of a sudden remembered work and started spouting out apologizes before she could get at word in.

Sue had laughed and told me everything was fine, we talked about some trivial things before I told her I was starting school on Monday and could start back at work then too. Sue responded with a stern no, and after much compromise we decided that I'd start work on Wednesday but that Seth would work with me everyday and do all the unpacking and heavy lifting. I was to check out books at the counter and sit on the stool she was going to get me and take it easy.

With that agreement, we shook on it and Sue left with a smile and a reminder to 'get well and take it easy.'

**********V**********

"Aww look! I think we've embarrassed Meg," Jared laughed as I groaned, the sound echoing off the walls of the metal locker I had my head hiding in. I felt a warm rough hand run lightly up and down my back in a soothing motion, and knew by the gesture that it was Paul.

"Sorry." Paul mumbled to me softly.

I smiled and leaned back to face the two of them.

"You two are so weird," I commented, gesturing for Paul to open my backpack so I could put some of my stuff in my locker.

Paul and Jared just smiled slyly at one another and I decided to ignore their shared look. The warning bell rang soon after that and Paul shoved my backpack in Jared's direction and warned him not to let me strain myself. I rolled my eyes but Jared took it seriously and promised Paul he wouldn't let anything happen to me. That apparently appeased Paul, who, with one last look in my direction, took off down the hall to his class.

As Jared and I walked to our class I felt self conscious. Since I was still hurting a little and not up to par, I decided to take it easy when I got ready for school, so I slipped on a pair of white sweatpants with the drawstring pulled tight in the front and a loose long sleeved blue shirt, the left sleeve pulled up above my elbow so it wasn't covering my cast. I wore my M and P necklace and my grey slip on Juicy Couture sneakers. My hair was up in a messy bun and between that and my cast along with the bruises and scratches on my face I was feeling less than appropriate for school today.

My face actually wasn't as bad as it had been, my black eye was almost all the way gone and the bruises I had were turning yellow, I had a few scratches that were still pretty noticeable but for the most part my face wasn't as bad as it had been when I was still in the hospital. The stares that I had gotten this morning seemed to have increased as the day went on, rumors were spread, people were talking in hushed tones as I walked by, and random people I have never talked to came up to me and told me they were glad I was okay, I'd always awkwardly thank them. But besides that the rest of the school day was fine and just like any others.

Like they promised Tara and Alexa came over to me at lunch insisting of signing my cast, they did so, making sure to add bad language and dirty comments. It was there thing. It caused me to laugh and then for Paul to tell them to stop making me laugh because I was hurting my ribs. We'd all smiled at that, especially me, because Paul making a joke, even as little as that was, about my injuries was progress that he was becoming more comfortable with realizing it really wasn't his fault.

Kim drove me home after school and hung out with me for a little while as we did some homework and watched Matt make cute little baby sounds. She left right before dinner. Paul called me while I was reading in my bed, resisting the urge to close my eyes and fall asleep. I gleefully answered the phone, glad for the distraction and because I hadn't seen Paul since our last class together during school.

"Hey, it's me," he said.

"Well hey, me. Long time no see, how've you been?" I joked.

Paul made an unamused sound on the other end of the phone but played along none the less.

"Oh, I've been great Meg, how 'bout you?" He asked cheerfully.

I resisted the urge to snort.

"I've been better," I replied.

"Hmm," he murmured, "What do you mean by that?"

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" I asked confused.

"I mean, was that an 'I'm okay but I've felt better other days' I've been better or was it a 'My head hurts, my arm aches, and my ribs are killing me but I'm too stubborn to take my pain pills' I've been better?" Paul explained.

"Uh…the first one?" It comes out like a question.

"You don't sound so sure," Paul laughed.

"Well I'm not. Maybe it's a combination of the two,' I said.

"How much of a combination?" Paul asked, his voice caring over his concern.

"My arm just hurts a little bit, that's all." I told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Hmm, okay fine."

"You don't believe me do you?" I asked.

"Of course I believe you," he responded, sounding slightly insulted.

"Mmhmm," I murmured, unconvinced.

"But…" He started.

"I knew it,' I cheered, interrupting him.

Paul laughed, "But," he began again, "Like I said before, your stubborn, and I know you'd downplay your pain if it meant not having to take a pain pill,"

"They make me all sleepy and disoriented," I whined.

"Yeah, but they make you feel better," He argued.

"Can we change the subject?" I asked after a moment of silence, neither of us were planning to change our point of views on the topic of my pain and the pain pills, so we really should just move on.

"Fine. So, have you talked to Jay yet?" Paul questioned.

"Have you ever realized that you're always trying to get me to talk to Jay?" I asked, bypassing his question.

"Have _you_ ever realized how you always try to avoid talking to Jay?" Paul shot back.

"Not always,"

"Yes always," Paul insisted.

"Well it's not him that I don't like talking to. It's just what we have to talk about," I told him.

"You should talk to him," Paul repeated.

"You know what? I'm kind of tired, I think I should get to sleep," I said, trying to get out of having this conversation now.

"Aww, come on Meg, don't be like that," Paul whined.

'I'm not being like anything," I argued, "I'm just tired," At least that part was true.

"Fine," Paul sighed.

"I love you," I said softly, all of a sudden worried he was actually mad at me.

"I love you too, babe," Paul replied.

I could tell by the way he said it that he meant it.

"I'll see you tomorrow right? At school?" I checked.

"Yep, I'll be waiting for you," He answered.

"Okay, bye,"

"Bye Meg,"

**********V**********

The next couple of weeks went about without incident. I went back to work the Wednesday after I started back at school, Seth worked every shift with me, under strict orders from both Sue and Paul to not let me over exert myself. After two weeks the injuries on my face were completely healed along with the bruises on my knees. My head still hurt periodically but it was much better then it had been before, my ribs still really hurt but I could tell they were getting better. My arm was the same as it had been it hurt and ached but I guess that was normal.

Every time I told Paul I was feeling better about something or another he'd smile widely at me and I could tell he was relived by the fact that I was getting better. School went on like normal, people continued to talk about me but all the hubbub of before had died down significantly. Paul and Jared still felt the need to carry my backpack everywhere for me, but I didn't mind that too much. In record time I had gotten all the work I missed turned in and now only had the normal amount of homework to deal with.

Everything was seemingly normal again except one thing.

Jay.

Ever since Jared had talked to him, Jay been extra cautious around me lately, giving me side long glances, not meeting my gaze when I'd talk to him, and being too attentive to the point where I decided he was trying to make up for things, like my dad attacking me as a supernatural creature, that weren't his fault. I assumed Jay told Haley what happened since she knew about the wolves, but the only indication she gave of knowing anything were the little cryptic remarks she'd make every now and again, some of them about the vamps, or the wolves, or my mom or dad. Most of them little hints that I should talk to Jay. Haley wasn't the only one trying to get me to talk to Jay though, Paul brought it up at least once a day, eventually I started ignoring him but the curiosity of what that conversation would hold was eating at me, more so lately.

But curiosity was only part of what I was feeling whenever I'd think of scouting out Jay and sitting down to talk to him, the other part was fear. Through the years I'd made a version of my mother in my mind and put her on a pedestal, now that was all crashing down and I don't think I was ready to face the reality of who she really was, because it might not live up to how I've seen her. I feared I wouldn't like who she actually was and I didn't want that to happen.

The curiosity got the better of me though, one night toward the middle of May.

I couldn't sleep, my arm was aching and my mind was reeling, going a mile a minute and I was ultimately feeling restless. Seeing that my clock read about three in the morning I sighed as heavily as my ribs would allow without hurting and got out of bed and wandered downstairs, thinking maybe I'd make myself some tea and plop down on the couch and watch TV, hoping that maybe between either of those two things I'd fall asleep and not be dead to the world in the morning. After my tea was made I walked toward the living room and noticed for the first time that a light was on in Jay's office.

Wondering if he accidentally left it on I walked over and saw that, that wasn't the case. With a peak into the room I saw Jay on the couch opposite his desk, the standing lamp beside the couch was on and Jay was using that to look at a small framed photo, of what, I don't know. I watched him for a moment as he lightly traced one of the faces in the picture and with that movement the moment seemed too private and I turned to leave him, letting him have his privacy, but the floor beneath my feet creaked at the movement and Jay's head turned my way, seeing me in the small space in the open doorway.

Jay smiled at me and gestured for me to come over. With my mug of tea in my hand I hesitantly opened the door, leaving it open a crack behind me and slowly made my way over and sat on the couch beside him. He scooted over slightly toward me before holding the picture in front of the two of us. I turned my head down so I could see it and saw what it was a photo of.

In the picture Jay sat on a couch, much like he was now, his arm was around a women who looked extremely similar to me, it was my mother, and sitting up and smiling happily at the two adults was a baby, around Matt's age, maybe a little older, wearing a little purple dress, her short curly brown hair tied up in two little pigtails on the top of her head.

"That's me isn't it?" I asked Jay.

"Yeah," he said, smiling down at the picture sadly. "That was the second time I ever saw you. The first of course, being when you were born," I nodded but kept quiet.

"Are you ready to talk or do you want to drag it out longer?" Jay asked after a second.

I sighed heavily and Jay smiled sadly at me and moved the picture, setting it on to the arm of the couch, before turning back to face me.

"I think I'm ready," I told him.

The whole moment felt very dramatic and it didn't escape my notice that all of our 'big' talks seemed to happen in this room.

"You're mad at me aren't you? Because I've been keeping secrets." Jay said, but wasn't a question, just a statement.

"About the wolves. Your mom." Jay continued.

"Did you…" I paused, taking a deep breath, "Did you know? That Kyle wasn't my dad?"

That was the main thing I'd been wondering about, because if Jay had known, then all his excuses before about not taking me away from my dad were a load of crap, because if Jay knew that Kyle wasn't my biological father he could have done more, he could have tried harder, brought it to the courts, demanded a paternity test. Something. I hoped to God he didn't know, because I don't know how I'll handle it or feel about it if he did.

"Yes," Jay said. My hope was dashed and tears started forming in wide eyes.

"But not then, Meg," Jay hurried to backtrack. "I didn't know then, when you were younger. I only found out after he died," He explained. I looked up, trying to keep my tears at bay.

"When? How?" I asked my voice rough.

"After he died and we went through all the things in his house. I found your mother's journals from the last couple years she was alive and I kept them, read them. That's when I knew you weren't his. Not before when it would have mattered. Not when I could have done something more with that information, gotten you away from him," Jay said, easing my worries of before slightly. It was as if he knew what I'd been worried about, afraid of.

"Did you know about the affair? That she was leaving him when she died? Did you know?" I questioned.

"Yeah," Jay nodded. "About a year or so after you were born, Kyle called me, asking to talk to Lily," he said, referencing my mother, "Your mom wasn't here though, but being the good brother I was I covered for her. I called her the next day and she came down to explain. Lily told Kyle she was visiting me, with you of course, when in reality she was going to visit her lover. She'd been having an affair, for a while. She never told me how long. I just assumed it had been going on since after you were born, not before, that's why I never even considered the possibility that Kyle wasn't actually your father.

"She showed me a picture of him, and then another one taken the day before with you and her in it as well. She told me all about him. His name was Scott Redford. He was a lawyer, pretty successful. He was nice to her. And she loved him. She didn't tell me that then of course, but I could tell how Lily felt about him, at one point in time I saw her look that way when she talked about Kyle, in the early years, when they'd just started dating." Jay stopped for a second and stood up, walking over to a cabinet and opening the door and taking out a medium sized cardboard box, he shut the cabinet and brought the box over, setting it on the ground in front of us.

"I told her to break it off though, the affair. She didn't, and for years I kept telling her she had to make a choice, Scott or Kyle. She did eventually though, but when it was too late." Jay pulled the top off the box. "She came to me one night, with you in her arms a small bag at her feet. She asked me to watch you, told me that she was going to talk to Scott about them being together more permanently, then she was going to talk to Kyle, ask him for a divorce.

"I said okay, I'd watch you while she did what she needed to do. Because it'd been what I've wanted for her, for you. Lily to finally make a choice. She left your bag of stuff, kissed you goodbye, and gave me that," Jay pointed at the necklace I had on. The M necklace.

"What's so special about it? Did she tell you?"

"No, the only thing she told me was that if Kyle ever showed up for her or you, to never let him see or have that necklace," Jay told me. "I thought that was a strange thing to say, but I went with it. I got a call the next day, from Lily. She told me that her plan worked. Apparently she had deliberately left her journals out for Kyle to read, for him to find out about the affair for himself. They fought and she left. Lily went straight to Scott and they celebrated then got in the car, heading to the airport so they could catch their flight to come and get you," Jay's tone turned somber and between that and the part of the story we were at, I instantly knew what was coming next.

"They died on the way there. Car accident." Jay said.

I knew that part, I've always known that part, just now it meant more because there was one more person in that car that I hadn't known about, someone who could have meant something great to me.

"Everything happened really fast after that. The police called me, and I flew down to Monterey with you. The funeral happened and then Kyle took you and told me he'd send you down for the summer, a clear indication that I should leave then. Neither he nor I brought up what happened the day before you mom died. I could never tell if he knew, that I knew about Scott and Lily, but I wasn't going to say anything either, especially when you grew up and were around more." Jay said.

"Those journals? They explain a lot, don't they?" I asked after a moment.

"Yes, they do. Every question I had that she never answered and even the one she did were in the journals. Its like she couldn't tell anybody all this stuff, so she wrote it all down, and told the pages her inner most secrets." Jay explained.

"My necklace," I said, my hand involuntarily rising to stroke the cold metal of the small pendants.

"Was the reason she didn't want Kyle to have it in there?" I inquired.

"It was," Jay told me, removing a small leather bound book from the box and holding it out to me.

I sat my tea down onto the floor and then took the journal hesitantly, holding it in one hand while the fingertips of my other hand, the one with my cast on it, gently stroked the worn front, ghosting over it softly.

"Tell me what's in it," I demanded.

"Don't you want to read it yourself?" Jay asked, surprised by my request.

"I don't know," I answered honestly, the object in my hand all of a sudden weighted heavily on my hands and my mind.

Between what Kyle and Jay had said, it seemed like there were a lot of secrets in these journals. Some I'd want to know, like the ones about my necklace and my real dad, Scott. Some I probably don't want to know. I just wasn't sure if I really wanted to read all of this and find out things that I might have been better off not knowing.

"Tell me about the necklace," I insisted, my gaze staying firmly on the small brown journal in my hand.

"It said that Scott knew you were his daughter. But because of some messed up reasons from the two of them, they decided it would be better to act as if you were Kyle's. To let him believe you were his. But Scott loved you, Lily wrote that repeatedly.

"The necklace? Scott gave that to your mom for you. Lily wrote that it was so he'd always be with you, so you'd always have a part of him even if he wasn't around. He gave it to Lily the first time he saw you since you'd been born. The M of course stood for Megan, Meg. It was his mother's name you know? Scott's? Lily named you after your real grandmother." Jay told me.

"I know," I sighed. I saw Jay look at me shocked in my peripheral vision.

"Kyle told me," I swallowed the lump that suddenly appeared in my throat.

"When he was talking about me not being his daughter, he told me about the name. He'd also read about that in the journals." I explained, turning to look at him.

"Ah," Jay nodded.

"Do you think…" I paused as tears slipped down my cheeks, a few of them landing on my hand, the others splattering on the journal's cover.

"Do you think she gave you the necklace because she knew Kyle would want it gone once he read her journals? You think that's why he always had a problem with it? Why he freaked out about the P one?" I asked Jay, my mind conjuring up the memory of Kyle ripping the P necklace off of me last summer when we fought.

I reached up and stroked the pendant, needing physical reassurance that it was still there and not lost on a hard wood floor of an empty house.

"I think that'd be a safe assumption. That's what I've been thinking since I read the journals."

"I guess it's a good thing I didn't wear it to the dance then," I said softly, more to myself than to Jay.

Because if Kyle had ripped the P necklace from my neck when he was human, he'd probably would have crushed the M one to dust if he's seen it as a vampire.

I could see the look of confusion on Jay's face, but he didn't ask. Jay reached in the box again and this time handed me a couple of pictures.

The first was of Kyle and my mom. My mother looked young and happy and Kyle stood beside her stiff, but with a smile on his face as he gazed down at my mother. I quickly flipped past that one to the next. This one was taken on the day I was born, my mom was in a hospital bed, I was bundled up in blankets, cradled in her arms, and Kyle stood bending down over the two of us, a tight smile on his face and clear disappointment in his features. I hurried past that one as well.

The next picture was better. This one was of a man, one I'd never seen before but who had certain features I see everyday when I look in the mirror. I didn't need Jay to tell me who this was. Scott Redford was a handsome man. In the picture he stood in front of a tall building in a nice gray suit with a navy blue tie, his arms were crossed at his chest and he had a wide smile on his face. He was tall, which was probably where I got my height from, since my mother had been on the shorter side. He had lightly tanned skin, probably from the sun that was shining in the background, short messy brown hair and blue eyes, that shined with a special gleam in the photo. I had his nose and the shape of his eyes and those were the only similarities I could find, but those few things were more than I'd ever been able to find in the 17 years I looked for between Kyle and me.

I sloppily brushed away my tears before they could fall on to the picture, I didn't want my tears to ruin it. I looked at the next picture and it was of Scott and my mother, looking happy in an off centered picture as Scott held the camera away from them, one of his arm wrapped around my mom, both smiling widely, happily into the camera. The last picture was of my mother and Scott again, but this time I was in it as well. One-year old me was wrapped protectively in Scott's arms and my mother was leaning into his side and gazing over his shoulder at me. The two looked happy, I looked content.

"That's the only picture I have and could find of you and Scott," Jay told me, sounding apologetic.

"This is enough," I told him, meaning it as I stared down at the only picture of my father and I. "Where'd you get the pictures?" I asked.

"I've had the two with Kyle in them for a while; the ones with Scott, your mom gave me the day she told me about him,"

I nodded my head and stared at the photos. Jay moved and took a few other things from the box and handed them to me, it was a three more journals.

"I case you ever change your mind," he told me simply. I nodded and took them, stacking them on top of the other, holding the pictures to the top of them with my hand.

"When you found out Kyle wasn't my dad, why didn't you tell me?" I asked him, truly curious about his answer, wondering why he kept me in the dark.

Jay sighed. "I found out about a week or so after we got back from Monterey, in between work and taking care of Matt I read Lily's journals and found all that stuff out. I was shocked, genuinely shocked, I never thought there was a chance that Scott could be your father, not a one. After I got over that shocker I started worrying about you, and how'd you handle something like this. You didn't know about the affair or any of it, and I kept wondering how I was going to tell you." Jay looked down at his hands, which he was wringing together in his lap.

"Around that time you were still dealing with Kyle's death, and just dealing with so much emotionally right then, I didn't want to add to it. So I figured I'd tell you once you were better, but then you seemed just so happy, with life and Paul and your friends, I didn't want to ruin that. So, I decided I'd tell you after you graduated, let you get through your senior year with happiness. I'd planned on giving you the journals, than talking to you once you read them." Jay paused.

"And then," he said exasperatedly, "Kim calls and says you're in the hospital and Jared tells me that it was a vampire who did it to you, then after your home and getting better Jared tells me that it wasn't just a vampire who had done that to you, but Kyle.

"He was here after Matt and he told you things I hadn't yet. I couldn't believe it, that Kyle wasn't dead that he'd been turned and that you knew he wasn't your dad. After it all registered I didn't know what to do, I talked to Haley and she told me to wait until you were ready to talk, wait for you to come to me, which I did." Jay shrugged. I was silent for a moment, just letting his words register as I traced my fingers over the picture of Scott, my real dad.

"I think…I think I get why you did, what you did. I hate the way I found out about it but I get that you had your reasons for not telling me right away," I said to Jay.

He'd been looking so sad and contrite that I couldn't stand it. What I told him was true though, I did understand why he kept it from me, I just wish I had found all this out his way instead of how I actually did. It all just threw me for a loop.

"I'm glad," Jay said.

"And I was never really mad at you," I added, "I was just confused and wondering why you never told me, that's all,"

Jay nodded. "I hope you can forgive me one day, for not telling you all this," He said.

"There's nothing to forgive," I told him softly. He turned his head to look at me.

I shrugged. "You were protecting me. You were doing what a parent should have done. I get that now," I told him honestly.

He did what any good parent would probably have done, tried to protect me and allow me to be happy for as long as possible, add in the fact that he ultimately should not have had to be the one to tell me this, my mother should have been here, she should have been alive and able to explain to me things that were her doing, not Jay's, he just got landed with the job and he did what he thought was best.

"Thank you," Jay said gently. I smiled and with one hand picked up my tea, taking a sip and finding it cold. I wrinkled my nose in distaste and put it back down.

"You should get to bed," Jay told me, glancing up at the clock.

It was close to six and I needed to be up for school in an hour or less. I nodded at him and stood, the journals and pictures held in the crook of my casted arm, my mug of tea in the other hand. It was awkward, the way I was holding things, and I was pretty sure something was going to fall soon. Jay took mercy on me as I passed him on the couch and relieved me of the mug of tea, telling me that he'd take it back to the kitchen for me. I thanked him and continued to head for the door.

"Hey, why were you up anyways?" I asked, tilting my head to the side a tad. Jay smiled.

"Matt woke up around two, and after I got him back down I couldn't go back to sleep." He explained.

"I guess that's one of the good things that came out of this messed up situation. Matt." I said, clarifying at the end. Jay smiled wider and agreed.

"Yeah, your brother's defiantly a good thing," Jay responded.

It was then, when he said that, that I came to realize something I probably should have long ago, when I first found out about everything. Matt wasn't actually my brother. He and I weren't biologically related. The only parent that was causing us be biologically related to one another was Kyle, his dad but now, not mine.

"Don't think like that." Jay said sternly, as if he knew what I was thinking. What pieces I had put together just then.

"No matter what, Meg, Matt will always be your brother. If not because of Kyle then because of Haley and me. He's our son and we see you as a daughter; I always have since your mom died and Haley since you came here for the summer. So don't you even think for one second your relationship or bond with him has changed, because it hasn't. Haley and I are going to raise him knowing that you're his sister, no matter what biology says. Do you understand me?" Jay's voice was stern and commanding as he said this.

I bit my lip and nodded my head, I understood and now I just had to make sure I kept any negative thoughts about that subject pushed out of my mind.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head multiple times.

"Good," Jay said, his voice now light and back to normal.

"You really have the 'dad' voice down, you know?" I mentioned.

"Yeah?" Jay asked happily. "That's good, you're giving me good practice for when Matt's a little older,"

"Glad I could help," I said sarcastically, the tension in the air lifting from our earlier conversation.

"Go to bed," Jay said, rolling his eyes at me.

"I think maybe I'll just stay up." I told him. "I have to get up for school in less than an hour anyways,"

"When did you get up anyways?" Jay asked, his eyes narrowing in concentration.

"Never went to sleep," I told him, sounding sheepish.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. My mind wouldn't shut off I think."

"Go to bed." Jay ordered.

"But I just told you-"

Jay cut me off. "I know what you said, but between your not sleeping and the talk we just had, I've decided to give your poor brain a break and not make you go to school today. So, I'll call the school in a bit and you go upstairs and sleep, okay?" Jay said.

"Okay," I breathed.

"You should go back to bed too," I commented, half-way out the door.

"Eh, I'm fine. My schedule's been messed up since Matt came, so I've started getting used to working with sleep deprivation." He said lightly.

"Uh huh. Well good luck with that," I teased, before smiling once more at Jay and walking out the door and going back up the stairs and to my room.

I sat the journals on my desk, but brought the pictures back to bed with me. I sat down on the bed, with my back leaning up against the head bored, the light on my side table on low. I put the pictures down on the bed so I could use my good hand to get my phone and send Paul a quick text.

"**Talked to J, not going to school today. Stop by my work tonight? –M" **

I sent the text off, hoping it wouldn't wake up Paul, and then placed my phone back on the side table, before picking the pictures again.

I flipped through them a few times before taking the one of Kyle, my mother, and me, and laying it side by side on my reclined legs next to the picture of Scott, my mother, and me, then taking the one of just Scott and my mom and putting it next to the one of just Kyle and my mom.

The difference between them was clear, while the ones with Scott were filled with happiness and love, for both my mother and me, the ones with Kyle had an edge to them, you could see that he loved my mother, but that there was some restraint there. Apparently the restraint snapped once Kyle had learned of the affair.

Kyle had been so violently in love with my mother that he didn't know how to properly handle things when she was gone. Kyle may have loved my mom, the picture of the two of them clearly proved that, but it was a bad kind of love, all consuming to the point where it made him mean and vindictive. And when my mother betrayed him and left him for another man and then died before he could get his revenge on her, he took it out on the only thing she loved that he could reach- me. I thought back to the time where Kyle would tell me that love wasn't real, I think in his messed up mind he might have believed that, considering how he had loved someone and then been betrayed and heartbroken by that same person, but deep down, straight to my core, I knew he was wrong about that.

I knew that Paul loved me, pure and simple, and I loved him. Kyle's relationship with my mother was a vast difference from my relationship with Paul, and I was going to make sure it stayed that way. I knew Paul would never do anything like Kyle had, he was different, we were different. And that wasn't going to change. Paul and I would love each other forever and it wasn't going to turn into some kind of all consuming hatred and need for vengeance like Kyle's had. Kyle may have loved my mother the best he knew how, but it wasn't good enough.

It wasn't good, period.

But it was all over now, all of it. There was no more hatred or love for Kyle to dish out, he was gone. For good this time.

With that thought in mind I placed the pictures on the side table, keeping the one of my real dad with me and my mom, firmly in my grip as I slowly scooted down into bed until I was laying and staring at the ceiling. My eyes drifted close immediately.

*********V*********

Paul had come to visit me while I was at work later that day. He had responded earlier to my text, with-

"**I'll be there.-P" **

But he had been late because he got detention; apparently he'd been checking his phone constantly to see if I had texted back and got caught with it, warranting a detention. I apologized, telling him I was asleep but he'd waved me off saying that it was no big deal.

Seth had banished himself to the back room when Paul got here, letting us have our privacy as I told him about my talk with Jay and what had been said. Paul had been mildly shocked that Jay had known for a while but also happy for me that Jay hadn't known this whole time, meaning when I was younger and still with Kyle. I took the pictures I had brought with me and showed them to Paul. He's smiled widely as he saw them, telling me how cute I was when I was younger and pointing out the similarities I had found earlier this morning between Scott and myself.

Paul had just been really happy for me about the whole conversation. He was glad I now knew who my biological father was. He was glad I had finally talked to Jay. And he was glad that I wasn't mad at Jay in anyway and that all this didn't ruin mine and Jay's relationship. As we continued talking the occasional customer would come in and we'd pause our conversation and I'd help the customer and check them out at the register, then Paul and I start right back up where we left off. I told Paul about my whole 'Matt's not actually my brother' revelation and Paul basically said the same thing as Jay did, about it not mattering.

I had laughed and told him that great minds must think alike because that's almost exactly what Jay had said.

When I told Paul that Jay had given me my mother's journals he, too, didn't understand why I didn't want to read them and I didn't know if I could explain it to him well, but I tried and I think Paul understood my reasons then, for the most part anyways.

We chatted until the end of my shift, then when Seth came out of the back, we all locked up and then the three of us went and got a late dinner. When we finished eating Seth went his own way and Paul drove me home, making me promise to be at school the next day in between kisses as we sat in the driveway. I promised and Paul eventually detached his lips from mine and let me out.

**********V**********

In the middle of May, things became more hectic. A week after Jay and I had talked things had been going well; there was no awkwardness between us or between me and Matt. Everything seemed perfectly normal and fine, the only thing different was the leather bound journals that have taken up permanent residence on my desk and the three pictures that had been framed and placed around my room- the ones with Scott in them, the pictures with Kyle were placed in my desk drawer under a bunch of non-important stuff.

School had been good, everyone, especially the seniors, were excited that the end of the year was approaching. I'd been doing okay, my ribs still hurt but were much, much better than they had been a few weeks ago, they wouldn't be fully healed for a while though. My face was totally clear of any scraps and bruises, as was the rest of my body. The only thing that had been really hurting me was my arm, it been aching and sore a lot lately, I told Jay that and he and Haley got convinced something was wrong and that I should call the doctor. I had waved away their concerns, but then the next day my arm starting killing me, hurting more than it had and I caved and called the doctor and set up an appointment.

After school on Wednesday Paul drove me to the hospital in Forks for my appointment with Dr. Collins. Dr. Collins asked me what was wrong, looked at my arm, and moved it around some before deciding that we needed to take the cast off and get it x-rayed again. After that, we waited an hour or so before Dr. Collins put a temporary cast on my arm and told me to go home because the x-ray developing center was backed up and it would be hours before they got my x-ray done, he told me he'd call me tomorrow with the results and to be nice to my arm in the mean time.

True to his word Dr. Collins called the next day after school.

When we learned that my arm wasn't healing properly and would need to be surgically set and re-casted, Paul became convinced that my doctors were incompetent and decided that we needed to call Jacob Black and have him bring Carlisle, the vampire doctor, down to come and fix me properly. It took a while but I eventually got him to reconsider, arguing that I had just gotten attacked by a vampire and that I really didn't need to be in the vicinity of another one any time soon. Good or not, vampires still freaked me out. Now, more than ever. By late Friday, the time of my scheduled surgery, I had convinced Paul that this was not my doctor's fault and that, yes, they did know what they were doing and that he didn't need to worry, I'd be done soon and decked out in my new red cast.

It was in memorial of my red dress that I wore to the senior ball, after what happened later that night the red dress didn't make it. It got cut and torn and Emily, Haley, Jared's mom Tess, and even Kim's mom all had to tell me that it was unfixable before I believed them. So this was kind of my homage to my gorgeous dress.

By the end of that night Paul had his arm wrapped around my waist and was leading me to his truck, I was still groggy from the medication they gave me to knock me out but I had Paul and my red cast and between the two I was entertained enough until Paul carried me up to my bed and I fell fast asleep.

The next week was the same as before with the exception that my arm wasn't killing me now.

On Monday everyone started reviewing for finals but that was over shadowed by my new red cast, which everyone had ohh'd and aww'd over, though this time Haley had told me not to let anyone sign it, because now it would be nice and clean for my graduation ceremony. I did keep my old blue cast, though, the one with all the signatures, I couldn't bare to part with Paul's sweet little declaration of love or Embry's picture of him and Bert.

By Tuesday, though, my cast and I were old news as Jacob Black breezed into town. Even though he didn't need to come down, Jacob still came to La Push for a visit, without his vampire entourage luckily. He stayed a week to visit with his dad, hang with his friends and the pack, and to meet all the new imprints. He met Josh and me and then Abby and Tara, who we reminded him didn't know anything yet. Jake was nice and funny and I could see why Seth and Leah missed him so much when he was gone and why they wished he would stay. But he did leave and soon things went back to the way they were before he'd come down. He left the weekend before finals started at school, everyone was stressed because of those, but also happy and excited that school was ending.

Kim and I couldn't contain our excitement and practically squealed anytime someone brought up graduating. Finals were done and over with and it was now the beginning of June and the last day of school for us seniors, tomorrow was the last day for everyone else and graduation day for us.

For my last day of school I decided to dress in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans with a white and gray stripped short sleeved shirt. I had on my high-top black converse, my M and P necklace, which had even more sentimental value now, and my silver flower ring. I also had on my blue sunglasses from last summer and my All You Need Is Love Bag. Since it was my last day and I had already cleaned out my locker I didn't need my backpack so I brought my purse with me today instead.

The group of us were at lunch right now, the last lunch with all of us. Paul and I were sitting next to each other, his arm draped around my shoulder while I leaned into his side. Jared and Kim sat across from us.

It was then when I, along with everyone else, began to get way too sentimental and nostalgic.

"Can you believe it? It's our last day!" Kim squealed.

"It's gonna be so sad next year, with you guys gone," Claire pouted from her spot next to Quil, with Abby and Embry on the other side of her.

"I know!" I agreed.

"I can't believe you guys are graduating." Seth commented with a shake of his head.

"It really is unbelievable," Quil added.

"Yeah, I mean who would have thought Jared and Paul were actually smart enough to graduate?" Embry laughed loudly.

Paul reached around a few people to try and slap him but still couldn't reach. I laughed though, right along with everyone else with the exception of Jared and Paul who glared daggers at Embry.

"Now you just need to prove to us that _you_ can graduate, Embry," I said, because it would be Embry's turn to graduate next year.

"Piece of cake," Embry replied casually.

"Yeah," Collin scoffed. "Especially when you have a super smart girlfriend to help you with your homework."

"Hey," Embry pointed at him, while Abby giggled quietly. "You're just jealous that you don't have a super smart girlfriend,"

"I think he's just jealous he doesn't have a girlfriend in general," Tara commented as she and Alexa strolled up to the table, sitting down across from Seth.

"Yeah, knowing Collin I don't think he'd care if she was smart or not," Brady said.

Seth snorted when Collin tried to look offended.

"Give it up Collin, we all know you too well," Quil told him.

"I still can't believe this is your guys' last day," Claire repeated, sounding sad.

"Yeah, detentions totally going to suck without you Paul," Alexa commented.

"Oh, I'm sure Tara can keep you company just fine when I'm gone," Paul replied.

Tara laughed.

"I bet all the teachers are really going to miss you, huh Paul?" I joked.

Paul squeezed my shoulder and stuck his tongue out at me.

"Nope, its Kim the teachers are really going to miss," Paul remarked.

"So true," I nodded.

"You know there's nothing wrong with being a good student and having teachers like you," Kim told us.

"Yes, yes, we know," Jared said, rolling his eyes.

Kim smacked him on the arm. We all laughed and smiled at the two of them.

We continued to joke around for the rest of lunch until the bell rang. Everyone went to class with the exception of the entire senior class who had to report to the gym for graduation rehearsal. As we rehearsed I was shocked at how small the number of seniors there was, it always surprised me when I thought about how small this school actually was.

Though there was one good thing about the small number.

Since we were lined up in alphabetical order I ended up sitting right next to Paul because there no one's name was in between Tanner and Taylor, our last names. I found this funny but enjoyed getting to sit there with Paul holding my hand the whole time while Kim and I made faces at one another, she just wishes she could sit next to Jared, but she just wasn't as lucky as me, I planned on telling her my theory later that day.

We were let out of rehearsal when the bell rang, with a reminder to be here tomorrow morning for our last rehearsal. The four of us walked out to the parking lot and hopped into Paul's truck. I relaxed into the back seat with Kim and pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes. Since Sue had let me have work off this week, I didn't have to go there so we decided to go down to the beach today. Everyone was meeting us there later.

The group of us spent the day at the beach, someone ended up bringing food and drinks, and eventually the boys started a small bonfire to keep us all warm, because even though it was June it was still La Push, which meant that it was still a little cold out, even with the sun shining today. We all enjoyed ourselves but had to leave eventually when it started getting too late.

We all went to bed that night with the next day's exciting events looming over us.

**********V**********

The next evening as I sat on a hard metal chair clad in a black cap and gown, Paul next to me with his hand in mine, calming the nerves that raged in my stomach, I looked out at our family and friends that sat a crossed from us on the bleachers. Since the class size was small there was no set limit of the number of people you could invite, which meant there were a lot of people, so many that some were pouring out of the side doors. Graduation was a big deal here in La Push, Jay had told me that this morning.

As the valedictorian, some tall, lanky guy with those large geek-chic glasses, who I only have a vague recollection of seeing in the halls, gave a speech about how this was the start of the rest of our lives, I looked out at the people who were here for us. The people who have been there for me since last summer, some of them before that.

Jay and Haley were there, Matt was held securely in Jay's lap and Haley was poised with the camera at the ready.

Next to them on one side sat Jared's parents, and on the other side sat Paul's parents along with his sisters Shane and Shawn, all smiley and happy for their older brother.

Embry and Abby were there, their relationship had been going strong and she still didn't know about the wolves, but Embry promised that would change soon.

Quil and Claire's relationship, like Kim and Jared's or mine and Paul's, was good and steady, they were in love and going great.

Leah and Josh, who finished there first year of college yesterday, drove down special for this instead of celebrating the end of the year with their college friends. The two of them were doing very well, their relationship was moving fast but it worked for them and they both deserved the happiness that they gave each other, especially Leah. They told us last week that they had decided they were going to rent an apartment off campus together next fall and live together permanently.

Sam and Emily were happy together too, I think since Leah had finally found someone of her own and the guilt of their imprinting vanished away that it helped their relationship tremendously, because Emily had told us that her and Sam have been discussing having a baby, which was a major step in their marriage.

Tara and Seth were still in the friend zone, well kind of, Seth was making some progress. They went to the underclassmen's end of the year dance together and I know they've kissed a couple of times but they were still not in an actual relationship.

Tara's best friend and Paul's detention buddy, Alexa, announced in late May that she was pregnant, shocking everyone. The dad was Abby's older brother Tyler. The two of them had secretly been seeing each other for the last six months or so and were now going public with everything, including the pregnancy. I heard that Alexa's parents kicked her out and even though Tyler's parents weren't happy about things, they invited Alexa to come live with them. She was now three months pregnant and just starting to show and I heard that she and Tyler were talking about possibly getting married.

Brady and Collin were here too, they sat nudging and laughing with one another, smiles on their faces.

The valedictorian finished up his speech and with one last short speech from the principal, names started being called. Jared and Kim got loud applauses along with Paul and me when we walked across the make-shift stage for our diplomas; our little crowd of people cheered and yelled, there were even a few whistles thrown our way, all of which just made us smile wider. When all the diplomas were handed out, the principal had us move our tassels to the other side, and then announced our class, sending the whole gym of people whopping and cheering.

I looked over at Paul and smiled widely at him, he smiled back at me, his eyes shining with happiness and love. I launch myself in his arms and he picked me up and swung me around once before planting a searing kiss on my lips. The kiss was interrupted though, by Kim and Jared coming over, Paul and I hugged them both, Kim and I squealing loudly as we did so and then we made our way across the gym to the rest of our family and friends.

Jay and Haley reached me first, hugging me tightly and kissing me on the cheek, whispering in my ear how proud they are of me. I was handed off to some friends and soon Paul's parents, having already seen their son, came over to congratulate me as well, his sisters too, who each gave me a hug and told me how pretty I looked. I thanked them and they left to go find their parents, saying they'd see me at The Diner later; Embry's mom was nice enough to close it to the public for today so we could have a little graduation party there for Jared, Paul, Kim, and me.

I was hugged by one person and then another, pictures were taken, though this time nobody had to remind me to smile, I was pretty sure it was physically impossible for to not smile right now with the amount of excitement and happiness that raced through my body.

Eventually I stripped off my gown, revealing the green spaghetti strapped dress under it, the dress went down to my knees and had four bronze buttons going down the top and small flowers embroidered at the bottom, the green even went well with my red cast, which I would have to wear for another three weeks, but just to make sure it went even better I paired the dress with my red converse along with my M and P necklace and my flower ring.

After I was hugged many more times and the gym started to clear, I followed the sea of people and walked out of the gym looking for Paul. I found him in the mass of people gathered outside, he smiled widely when his eyes connected with mine and made his way over.

"You heard what they said, didn't you?" Paul asked when he got to me.

"No, what?" I replied confused.

Paul smiled and reached out and took my hand in his.

"That this is the start of the rest of our lives," Paul said.

"Yeah? So?" I laughed at his ridiculousness.

"So, are you ready to start the rest of our lives?" Paul asked, his brown eyes sparkling.

"With you? Absolutely," I said.

Paul leaned down and kissed my lightly on the lips, before we started walking across the grass, hand in hand.

**AN: So, what did you think? I really hope you liked it. Like I told you last chapter this is the last normal chapter for this story, all that's left is the epilogue which I have written, it just needs some major editing, so it should be up by the end of the week. If I got anything involving the graduation wrong I'm sorry, I was in independent study for high school so my graduation was small with maybe less than 30 other students graduating, so I tried to take that and what I saw from my friends normal high school graduation and combine those two to make this one. Also the song at the beginning of the chapter is the song that I got this story title from, I didn't inspire the story but the song is great and you should go listen to it. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile. And thank you to everyone for reading.**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	36. Epilogue

**AN: Hi! Okay, here's the epilogue. I really hope you like it. And for the last time I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter. Also there's a few things I have to say, so please read the AN at the end.  
**

CH- Epilogue

I looked at myself in the mirror and took a deep breath. I could do this, I thought. I placed a hand on my chest and took another calming breath in an attempt to calm my erratic heartbeat. There was no reason for me to be so nervous, this is what I want. I closed my eyes and pictured Paul; a smile grew on my face. This is what I want, I told my self again, and this time there was no doubt in my mind. There was a knock on the door and when I turned around Jay's head was peaking through the doorway.

"You ready?" He asked.

I smiled at him.

"Yes, I am." I said, sounding so confident one might think that my stomach wasn't full of butterflies.

"Well let's go then," Jay chuckled.

I turned back to the mirror, to double check everything. My brown hair was curled, half of it down, half of it up, and two small strands of curled hair, one of each side, framed my face. Elegant, that was what Kim had called it. I took one more deep breath before lifting my dress and turning around to face Jay fully. My nervousness was turning into excitement, making my smile grow even bigger in anticipation of what was to come. I walked toward Jay and he held the door open for me as I walked threw, and then he fell into step beside me.

"Are you ready?" Kim asked excitedly as she walked toward us.

"More than ready," I told her.

Kim smiled and gave me a hug.

"This is yours," Claire said coming toward me and handing me a bouquet of dark blue hydrangeas, I took it from her and held it tightly in my hands.

Leah came over to us, and smiled brightly at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can still back out," She asked teasingly.

"I'm positive," I told her, my voice full of conviction.

"Matt! Come here," Jay called as the little five year old boy was ushered into the room.

"Wish your sister good luck," Jay told him.

Even though we were not related I was still his sister and always would be, not matter what biology said.

"Good luck sissy," He said, coming over to me.

I leaned down and wrapped my arms around him. He was in a little black suit with a white shirt and no tie, I didn't want to torture him with one. His skin was tanned from the slight summer sun and his brown hair was a little too long and in need of a hair cut but under his bangs his brown eyes shown up at me with a sparkle that was all him.

"Thanks Matty," I said, kissing his cheek lightly.

"Meg!" he whined, "I told you, you have to call me Matt or Mathew, I'm not a baby anymore,"

I laughed and so did everyone else.

"You'll always be a baby to me, Matty," I said.

His little face turned into a scowl.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I'll try to stop." Matt nodded then gestured for me to lean down. I did and he kissed my cheek lightly.

"Paul looks really nervous but he told me that he's not, he's just really excited to see you." Matt whispered in my ear, though not quiet enough because everybody around us could hear him talking. "I told him Daddy said you looked really pretty. I think he believed me cause he smiled like, _really_ big."

Paul and Matt were really close. Matt was the little brother that Paul never had, not the he didn't love his sisters, cause he did, but Paul was like a brother to Matt and after today he actually would be. Paul and Matt do a lot together, when we babysit, Matt and Paul will mock wrestle while I make dinner or they'll play with his little toy cars or video games, Paul's teaching him how to play those, but only the non-violent ones of course. Paul even goes out with Jay and Matt every Sunday to the park where they're teaching him to play baseball.

"How does Paul look up there?" I asked Matt.

"I don't know," Matt shrugged, "But Mommy called him hand…handsome, yeah she called him handsome."

I smiled brightly at him.

"Handsome is good," I said, "You look very handsome too,"

"Thanks," he beamed up at me. "Oh, and you do look really pretty."

"Thank you," I told him sincerely.

He smiled at me once more before being distracted by something and running off somewhere behind me.

"Five minutes," Emily called as she came bustling toward us.

She was the one who had planned this whole thing, with help from Kim and Claire and input from Paul and I.

"Come on, get into your places," She said.

We walked a little more until we were positioned correctly.

"Do you have everything Meg? You all set?" Emily checked.

"I think so," I told her as she adjusted the train of my dress.

"You have something old, new, borrowed, and blue right?" She asked.

"Yes, my dress is new, my necklaces is old, my earrings are borrowed, and my bouquet is blue,"

"So is her garter," Leah called out, laughing loudly.

Jay groaned from beside me.

"I did not need to know that," He whined, causing us all to laugh.

Moments later the doors opened and the flower girls and the ring bearer were ushered out the door and to the awaiting people. Matt, of course, was our ring bearer, and Emily and Sam's two and a half year old daughter Madison along with Alexa and Tyler's four year old daughter Annie, were the flower girls. Kim shot me one more smile then was out the door and walking down the isle, looking gorgeous in her bridesmaid dress. It was a deep royal blue, our main wedding color, it was strapless and knee length and Kim, Claire, and Leah all looked amazing in it. Leah and Claire followed Kim down the isle soon after.

"This is it," Jay announced as the wedding march sounded through the church.

Neither Paul nor I were very religious, but when deciding on a venue for the wedding, this church was perfect. It was a small, old, white chapel that had this charm that no one could deny. Both Paul and I were drawn to it and from the moment we saw it we knew that this was the perfect place to get married.

Jay held his arm out to me and I gratefully took it.

When Paul had asked me who was going to walk me down the isle, the part the father usually does, I answered that Jay would without hesitation. After everything happened with my dad, or Kyle as I have been referring to him for years now, whenever he is brought up, I had finally come to the conclusion that a father doesn't have to be the guy that helped create you. Jay, may actually be my uncle, but he has been more of a father to me in the 22 years that I have been alive, than any one else ever has been. So to me, it seemed like the most natural thing. When I asked Jay to walk me down the isle on this special day, he agreed immediately, telling me that he would be honored to walk me down, while a few quick tears fell from his eyes.

The doors in front of us opened once more and I could see the people standing in the side pews. I gripped Jay's arm tighter as we started down the isle. I looked straight ahead, my eyes searching for his. I found them in seconds. Paul's eyes connected with mine and I could see the gleam of happiness in them, I hoped mine reflected the same back. Paul smiled at me, and I smiled right back. He looked breathtaking in his black suit; I don't think I could have asked for a better man. I could see the awe in his eyes as he looked right at me.

The top part of my white dress had a small V neckline and was covered in lace, with small pieces of lace on my shoulders holding the dress up. The lace went down to just below my breasts where it met a light ivory colored satin sash; from there it flowed into the smooth white skirt, all the way down to my feet. I fell in love with the dress the minute I tried it on. I was wearing my P and M necklace around my neck with pride and then earrings I had borrowed from Haley, which amazingly matched my engagement ring almost perfectly, I was pretty sure she bought them just for this but either way I was thinking about stealing them after the wedding is over rather than give them back to her.

When we reached the end of the isle, Jay gave me away to Paul, and I swear I saw tears in his eyes when he did. Paul gave my hand a squeeze as we looked at each other.

"I have no words for how amazing you look right now," Paul whispered to me.

"Right back at 'cha," I told him, winking.

Paul laughed softly and led me toward the minister. I let go of Paul's hand for a second once we were in our correct positions, and turned around and handed my bouquet to Kim, my maid of honor. I turned back to Paul, who took both my hands in his, and glanced over his shoulder once to see Jared, Paul's best man, grinning at me.

"Let's begin," the minister announced.

**********V**********

After we had graduated from high school Paul and I spent the whole summer together, loving life and loving each other. My broken arm was fully healed by the time I got the red cast off and my ribs were back to normal by the end of the summer. With those reminders of what Paul thought was his failure to protect me gone it helped in my battle to convince Paul that what had happened was not his fault, it had taken a while but I did eventually get him to see it my way and to forgive himself and let the unnecessary guilt go.

When the summer ended I started classes at the University of Washington, along with Kim and Leah. Paul and Jared both got jobs as contractors for the company in Port Angeles, where Sam worked. Two years later I got my certificate to be an X-ray physician and a month after that I got a job at Forks Hospital.

Around the same time Paul, Jared, and Sam, pulled together enough money between the three of them to start their own contracting company right here in La Push. Their business is now very successful, they do local things around La Push and Forks as well projects in Port Angeles and Seattle. Once Embry, Quil, and Seth had graduated high school they hired them, that way it gave them the flexible hours they needed to patrol and do other wolfy thing. They did the same thing after Brady and Collin graduated.

Kim got her teaching degree just a month or so ago and is trying to secure a job teaching at La Push Elementary, her and Jared got engaged the day she graduated from college.

Claire and the rest of the young imprints are all still attending Washington University or other colleges in the area, which kept them close to their significant other. Quil proposed to Claire the minute she turned eighteen, and they plan to get married after she graduates college.

Leah graduated about the same time as me with a degree in business, she's the one who helped Sam, Paul, and Jared start their business and now handles all the business-y and financial aspects of their company. Her imprint, Josh, works at the hospital with me as a medical assistant. Leah and Josh got married six months before Leah graduated, they've been married for about two and a half years, and just last week they announced that Leah was two months pregnant, with their first child.

Almost six months after I started working in Forks Paul surprised me for Christmas when he asked me to move in with him, or more specifically buy a house with him. Even after he graduated Paul stayed living at home with his parents and sisters, and I lived in the dorms with Kim when I went to school and after I had moved back in with Jay, Haley and Matt as I worked. For those six months that I had been working at the hospital I had been saving money to buy myself an apartment. But when I agreed to move in with Paul, our money combined was enough to buy us a nice four bedroom and three bath house, which we have been living in for the past year and a half.

On my twenty second birthday, Paul proposed. My twenty second birthday was not as big of a deal to me as my twenty- first had been, I still can't remember all the details of that night, let's just leave it at that. I later had found out that Paul had planned on asking me that day, and he had even asked Jay for his blessing.

I had taken the day off from work to stay home and relax; Paul though, did have to work. Kim, Leah and the girls who could make it came by around noon, brining lunch, cupcakes, and presents with them. Later, Paul and I headed over to Jay's house for dinner; Haley had cooked my favorite food along with the help of Matt, who loved to cook. They both had also baked me a cake. I loved having family dinners with them. I enjoyed seeing Matt with Haley and Jay, because even though he is not theirs biologically they treated him as if he was theirs, much like they had, and still did, with me, and it makes me happy that Matt will actually have parents who care about him as he grows up.

After dinner and cake and some presents Paul and I headed back to our house. I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of sweat pants and Paul's old gray Harvard t-shirt, the one he gave me when I was seventeen, the one I wore after the first time we kissed. Paul also changed into sweats and a t-shirt. We were sitting on the couch, lounging as we usually do, eating the left over cake that Haley sent home with us. Paul had just gotten up and went to put the dishes from the cake into the dishwasher and when he came back in he paused the TV and knelt down on to the ground, on one knee. I had looked at him confused, I didn't know what he was doing, the word proposal never even went through my mind. Paul looked up at me and smiled.

"Megan Taylor, we have been together almost five years, I've loved you since the moment I saw you, I love you with all my heart, and I will love you forever. Meg, will you marry me?" he asked, taking his hand out from behind his back, and placing an open black ring box on his palm, a silver ring nestled in the white silk fabric lining in the box.

I looked at him in shock; I couldn't believe what was happening.

"Meg?" Paul said, snapping me back into reality.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes?" Paul checked.

"Yes," I said louder this time, a smile growing on my face.

I then launched myself at Paul, who caught me easily, though it did make the ring in the box fall to the ground. I hugged Paul's neck tightly, a smile still on my face. Paul stood up with me in his arms and spun me around laughing loudly, happily. When Paul stopped spinning me, he put me on my feet and I looked at him, I took his face in my hands and kissed him hard. Our kiss though ended soon, because both of us kept smiling. Paul leaned away from me, then bent down and picked up the fallen ring box, and held it out for me to take.

The ring was gorgeous. It was silver with a round diamond in the middle, a circle of smaller diamonds surrounded it, and it had four small diamonds on the band, on either side of the round stone in the middle. I absolutely loved it, it was perfect. Paul took the ring out of the box, then took my left hand and slipped it onto my ring finger, it was a perfect fit.

"Perfect," Paul whispered, glancing up at me and my smiling form.

He kissed my hand, and then kissed me.

"I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you too, so, so much," He said back.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. The kiss got more heated and Paul lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around him tightly as he led us to our bedroom to consummate our engagement. The next morning as we laid wrapped in each others arms, Paul asked me when I wanted to get married, I thought about it for a second before the perfect date came to mind.

"June 7th," I told him.

"Why then?" he asked, sounding curious.

"That's the day we met," I told him smiling, as I remembered the moment.

June 7th was the day that I had fallen off the ladder at Sue's book store and was caught just in time by Paul. That was the day he had became my very own superhero, saving me from anything and everything. Paul's smile matched mine.

"June 7th it is," He agreed.

That January thought, all the happiness I had been feeling started evaporating with the stress of planning the wedding and my realization that none of my actual parents would get to see me get married. Neither my mother nor my biological father would be there. Not even Kyle, the guy I grew up thinking was my father would be there because, they were all dead.

That was one of the times where I seriously thought about reading my mother's journals. Even after all these years I still haven't read them, but I did have them on hand, they were in a small box at the top of the closet in mine and Paul's bedroom, just incase I ever get struck with the sudden need to read them or just know that they are there, always giving me the option to read my mother's inner most private thoughts and secrets. I never did though, not even then.

It was then when I hit a low point and got slightly depressed, Paul was the one to pull me out of that black hole though, telling me that maybe now was the time to take Jay up on his offer. After I graduated high school, Jay came to me and told me that he had some connections and that if I wanted to try and find any of Scott's, my birth father's, relatives, so that maybe I could get to know him through them, than all I had to do was ask. Back then I had decided not to take him up on his offer, but with the dark thoughts in my mind and my wedding seemingly fast approaching, I called Jay and asked him to find them.

He knew exactly what I was talking about without me needing to clarify. A week later Jay gave me the name, address, and phone number of Scott's sister. A few days after that I took off a week of work and flew down to San Francisco, where Scott was from and where his sister still lived, I figured it would be harder for her to dismiss me in person then on the phone.

My worries about that were for nothing though, because when Paul and I showed up on Becky's doorstep she knew immediately who I was. Apparently she had known about me and the relationship between my mother and Scott, though she hadn't known if I was Scott's child or not when I was a baby, but she could see him in me know. We sat down and talked about my life and Becky told me about Scott and showed me some pictures of him, she even had some picture of him and me, along with some of my mom from when they had visited her a few times, she even allowed me to keep them, they were now framed on the walls of our house. She offered us to stay at her house while we were there; she was recently divorced and had no children so there was plenty of space.

For the next week she told me all she could about Scott, one day she even took Paul and me on a tour of the city, showing us where Scott had worked and lived, where he met my mother, and where his favorite place to eat was, places like that. It was a great week and I felt closer to Scott than I even had. When the time came to leave I told Becky to be expecting a wedding invitation in the mail soon, and I was ecstatic when she called and said she would come.

My mood since that visit had improved significantly, and I was back to normal, more excited than ever to be getting married to Paul.

Now it was my wedding day, and after about eight months of intense wedding planning, we were finally here.

**********V**********

I looked at Paul now, standing a crossed from me at the alter as we said our vows. He was looking at me like I was the most important thing to him in this whole entire world and if that was so, then I must be looking at him the same way, because that was what he was to me.

"Do you, Paul William Tanner, take Megan Mercy Taylor as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" The minister asked Paul

"I do," he said proudly, clearly.

I looked at him as he said it and I saw only undying love and happiness in his warm brown eyes.

"And do you, Megan Mercy Taylor take Paul William Tanner, as you lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do you part?" the minister asked me.

I looked Paul right in the eye, my smile firmly in place and said,

"I do,"

** THE END **

**AN: So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. Like always Meg's outfits are on my profile, in this case the wedding dress, so go check it out. Also I have a picture of what I imagine Matt to look like, as a baby and older. **

**I'd like you all to know that I am NOT writing a sequel to this, but I AM planning on writing a couple of futuretakes. I have three in mind so far, one just about Meg and Paul, the next kind of a 'where are they now' piece, going over all the characters, like Tara and Seth or Abby and Embry, even Brady and Collin will be in there. The last one I have planned will be centered around Matt and his growing up. I do not have any of these written and I do not know when I will post them because I'm starting school in two days and am going to be very busy. I haven't yet decided if I'm going to post the futuretakes on here or as a separate story, so if your interested in reading them than you might want to put me on author alert. **

**Lastly, I like to THANK YOU ALL. Everyone of you who has read this story. It means so much to me and I'm so thankful that you've stayed with me for the two plus years it has taken me to finish this story. Thank you all for being patient with me and for reading this. I don't think I can ever express to you how much it means to me. **

**_REVIEW PLEASE_  
**


End file.
